Un encuentro musical
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Dos mundos completamente diferentes en todo sentido pero ¿Qué sucederá si por algún motivo se juntaran? Inocencia y canto luchando a la mano para volver a su hogar y salvar sus vidas...
1. Introduccion

**Lía:**quiero decir que -man no me pertenece mucho menos vocaloid pero bno na puede soñar verdad?

* * *

**Introducción**

La vida de los vocaloid es la mejor vida del mundo cantando lo primero que se les ocurra, inventando lo primero que se les ocurra, bueno en otras palabras toda su vida es perfecta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la orden las cosas mejoraron mucho después del incidente de Alma Karma…pero bueno yendo a lo que es la historia los exorcistas pro fin pueden tomar un respiro después de tantas peleas, Komui y Lenalee por fin pueden tener lo que se llamaría una tarde de hermanos, Allen al fin puede dedicarse a él y a Timcampy, Lavi y Bookman tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones en Francia, mientras Kanda. El se dedico a buscar e esa persona que había estado esperando desde los 9 años de edad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las cosas no pueden mejorar para ninguno de los 2 ni para los vocaloid, ni para D. Gray-man.

Salvo cuando por un pequeño detalle una canción hecha con ira y con deseos de algo más… ¿Podrán alterar las cosas del tiempo y su curso?...

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo**

**Capitulo 1: **Nueva vida Vocaloid

-Tengo una muy buena idea para nuestra próxima canción-

-¿En serio Rin?-

-Jiji, gracias-Rin desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada-Bueno iba diciéndote mi gran idea para la canción es hacer una mezcla de "Servant of Evil" y "Regret Messge"-

_-"De hecho, estaba a punto cenar algo pero… puedo esperar a llegar a la casa, nada más entrego la letra de la canción familiar y ya regreso"-_

-_¡La canción familiar! Ni siquiera hemos practicado-_Pensó un tanto estresada Miku-Meiko ¿Cuándo se presenta la canción?-

* * *

**Lía:** bueno espero dejen reviwes por que saben no muerden si dejas uno

los veo la próxima sayo


	2. Nueva vida Vocaloid

**Lía:** Oa soy yo de nuevo bno solo quiero decirles que -man y vocaloid no me pertenecen

Y aquí les traigo otro capi de Encuentro Musical

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **Nueva vida Vocaloid

En un día muy soleado cerca del castillo donde se realizo la canción de "Daughter of Evil" se encontraban los adorables gemelos Len y Rin Kagamine

-¡Oye Rin!-gritó Len desde una parte no muy lejana a donde se encontraba su hermana

-¡¿Qué sucede Len?-dijo Rin regresándose hacia Len en ese momento

-Dime… ¿Te trae buenos recuerdos este castillo?-

-No, la verdad no pero es un buen lugar para encontrar inspiración ¿No crees?-

-Si ^-^, en eso tienes razón Rin-

-¡Len!-

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-

-Tengo una muy buena idea para nuestra próxima canción-

-¿En serio Rin?-

-Sí, créeme soy una verdadera genio-

-Jajaja, eso no lo dudo-

-Jiji, gracias-Rin desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada-Bueno iba diciéndote mi gran idea para la canción es hacer una mezcla de "Servant of Evil" y "Regret Messge"-

-¡Suena genial Rin!-

-Obvio suena genial cuando no tengo buenas ideas-

-A la hora de desayunar-comento Len bromeando

-Bueno eso es punto y aparte a lo que estamos hablando-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Kaito- Miku silenciosamente mientras se acerba al ya mencionado vocaloid

-Dime Miku, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Dónde están Len y Rin?-

-Meiko dijo que los llevo al castillo de Evil-

-Aaa, ¿Podrías ir a decirles que la cena está lista?-

-¿No puede ir Gakupo?-

-No, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti-

-Está bien, ya voy ¬¬*-

Mientras Kaito se dirigía camino al castillo de Evil, Len y Rin ya estaban practicando su nueva mezcla vocaloid

-¡Len, Rin! Dice Miku que la cena está lista-

-¡Ya vamos Kaito!-

Los jóvenes hermanos detuvieron el ensayo mientras seguían a su hermano mayor hasta su casa.

El camino de ida fue tranquilo y muy callado, mientras Len y Rin repasaban lo que modificarían a la canción Kaito nada más los escuchaba deseando que algún día ellos también pudieran salir da viaje a algún otro lugar que no se trate sola mente de puras canciones

-Miku llegamos-

-Len, Rin la cena ya está quieren cenar ahorita ó ¿Se quieren esperar a qué llegue Meiko?-

-Yo espero a Meiko, no sé tú Len-

-Sí, yo también espero a Meiko-

-Ok, le llamare para avisarle y que no cene antes-

-¡VALE!-

Miku tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar el número, el cual contestaron al instante

_-**"¿Bueno?"**-_

-¿Bueno, Meiko?-

-_**"**__**Sí, ¿Qué pasa Miku?"**-_

-Len y Rin te quieren esperar para la cena, por si tenías pensado cenar algo de camino-

_-**"De hecho, estaba a punto cenar algo pero… puedo esperar a llegar a la casa, nada más entrego la letra de la canción familiar y ya regreso"**-_

-_¡La canción familiar! Ni siquiera hemos practicado-_Pensó un tanto estresada Miku-Meiko ¿Cuándo se presenta la canción?-

_-**"Dentro de 3 meses, para presentar con todo y coreografía"**-_

-OK, gracias Mei, te esperamos para cenar-

-¿Qué pasó Miku, qué te digo Meiko?- dijo Len notando la actitud espantada de su hermana

-Tenemos que presentar una canción familiar Meiko y yo ya tenemos la letra solo nos falta practicarla con todo y la coreografía. Se presenta en 3 meses-

-Y… ¿Qué canción es Miku?-

-La canción es "Thuo Bad Apple"-

-¿Tenemos que aprendernos toda la canción?-grito Kaito exaltado por la noticia

-Kaito no grites, la es lo de menos lo que creo que se nos va a dificultar aún más será la coreografía-

-Se las podemos enseñar-dijeron Len y Rin al unisonó-Len y yo creamos la rutina no creo que sea muy difícil modificarla para toda la familia-

-¿Seguros, no les pedimos demasiado?-dijeron Kaito y Miku al mismo tiempo

-Nee, por la rutina no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos-Len tomo a su hermana por el hombro

-Preocúpense de la letra-dijo Rin mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y la jalaba hacia debajo de tal modo que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados

-De acuerdo, veré al rato que llegue Meiko la letra mientras ustedes acomoden la rutina-

-Sí-dijeron Len y Rin al momento en el que escucharon las llaves de la puerta y Meiko entro en escena

-¡Tadaima!- dejo el abrigo en el perchero mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba en la gran casa-¡Len, Rin ya llegue!-

-¡Meiko! ¿Tenemos que cambiar la rutina de "Thuo Bad Apple" para que se adapte a todos o la dejamos igual?-Len se apresuró a su hermana para hacer la pregunta

-No, me temo que tiene que modificarla-

-OK, no importa de todos modos ya teníamos pensado como hacerlo-le da un codazo a su hermano- ¿No es verdad Len?-

-Aush-se soba el brazo-S-Sí es verdad no tienes nada de que preocuparte Meiko-

-OK, se lo dejo en sus manos mientras nosotros preparamos la canción-

-Vale ^-^-

El tiempo fue transcurriendo lento mientras Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Akita Neru y Gakupo ensayaban la canción para adaptarla a los 8 vocaloids de la familia. En todo ese tiempo Len y Rin se dedicaron a modificar la rutina de Thuo Bad Apple…

-Bien Len, repasemos lo que es la rutina original-ambos se pusieron a repasar toda la rutina-Bueno ya vimos lo que tiene el baile solo nos queda ajustarlo a los 8-

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso Rin?-

-Aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá-

-Esa es la actitud Onee-chan-

-^-^ Ahora… el primer paso donde tú y yo estamos haciendo los giros y movimientos de mano, en esa parte todos vamos a estar viendo hacia el centro y empezaremos a hacer los movimientos, los primeros 4 hacia la derecha y los otros 4 hacia la izquierda ¿Te parece?-

-Sí, intentémoslo- en ese momento Rin puso la música y se dedicaron a empezar la coreografía

Rin puso la punta del pie derecho en el piso y luego lo regreso, Len hizo lo mismo con el pie izquierdo salvo que el envés de poner la punta del pie, el empezó algo parecido a marchar mientras movía los brazos en forma de círculos, y Rin comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos empezaron a hacer una serie de brincos mientras se movían de un lado a otro y cambiaban los pies de posición y movían sus brazos enfrente y adelante alternando los movimientos, terminando este movimiento empezaron a deslizarse de un lado a otro mientras al dar un grito daban también un brinco más. Luego avanzaban un pie y lo retrocedían mientras seguían dando constantes brincos…

Al cabo de un rato terminaron lo que era la primera parte del baile tomaron un breve descanso, mientras planeaban que es lo que le iba a seguir

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-OK entonces quedo claro cómo vamos a hacer la letra de la canción-Miku miro fijamente su familia

-Sí, solo Miku ¿Es necesario aprenderme esta parte?-

-Sí, Kaito, es lo justo después del favor que nos harán Len y Rin-

-OK Miku- Miku les repartió a todos la hoja en la que venía exactamente lo que iba a cantar cada uno.

_Kaito: __Nagarete ku toki no naka de demo. Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Akita Neru:__Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo. Mienaiwa sou shiranai?_

_Gakupo: Jibun kara ugo ku koto mo naku. Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsusukete_

_Miku: Shiranai wa mawari no koto. __Nado watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_Meiko: Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? __Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba_

_Luka: Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake. Yo nani kanjizu sigoseba ii no_

-Dejaremos está parte pendiente por que los siguientes son Len y Rin, entonces practicamos todos esta parte y mañana que tengas tiempo los pequeños continuaremos con el ensayo-

-Meiko, ¿Estás segura?-

-Sí Luka para que Len y Rin se integren a los ensayos de todos modos mañana acabando con la canción empezaremos la coreografía-

-Está bien-Akita Neru desvió la mirada a los gemelos-Me dan lastima-todos voltearon a verla con cara de "What"-Se están esforzando ellos solos para toda una coreografía…se…se… ¡Se me hace injusto dejársela toda a ello!-

-Akita-Miku la miró tiernamente-No te preocupes por eso ellos se pusieron para hacer la coreografía, por que saben que solo ellos pueden hacerla-

-Está bien, confiare en ti Miku-

-Gracias Akita ^-^-

* * *

**Lía: **Bueno ahora aclarare sus dudas o Reviwes

**Rosa negra15: **Oa mi adorable Onee-chan bno primero que nada grax por leer mi fic y espero que me sigas leyendo ¬¬ *mirando asesina a su hermana*

**Itziwitsi: **Mi prima! bno grax por comentar y tambien por leer mi fic y lamento lo corto pero no pude agrandar mi intro un poco más solo espero que este capi te agrade

**Oo Nelliel oO:** Bueno arigato por leerme y no te preocupes por reponder tarde lo importante es leer, pero = muxas grax por leerme y espero este capi aya sido de y de tu agrado

**LIRIO-CHAN:** LIRIO-CHAN! grax por aver tenido la oportunidad del fic y si esta raro el intro pero es un buen desarrollo del fic y graxp or decir que esta genialoso y espero ete capi aya sido digno de tu agrado

* * *

**En el proximo capi:**

******Capitulo 2:**¡De vuelta con los exorcistas!

-¡TÚ OCTOPÚS-ASALTACUNAS-WALKER QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI QUERIDA LENALEE!- 

-Nii-san, lo entiendo pero no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que estoy con mis amigos y mucho menos con Allen _"Aún que hubiera deseado algo más cercano a que sostuviera mi mano" ¿_OK Nii-san?-

-¿No sabes dónde está Yuu?-

-¡¿Y a ti en que te interesa lo que haga de mi vida Pakauguisagui?-

-Lenalee, creo que lo vas a aturdir con tantas preguntas-

-Mh, ¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación en mi Moyashi…?-

-"Yuu" puedes venir un minuto-dijo la chica que anterior mente vieron entrar a la orden.

* * *

**Lía: **bueno los veo en el proximo capi y para aclarar dudas

_"pensamientos"_

_susurros_

_canciones_

_**"llamadas"**_

**ZAYO**


	3. ¡De vuelta con los exorcistas!

**Lía: **bno aquí les traigo otro capi y solo me queda decir -man ni vocaloid son míos TT

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **¡De vuelta con los exorcistas!

-¡Nii-san! Ya te dije que Allen y yo solo somos amigos-

-¡Pero Lenalee este pulpo asalta-cunas Walker es peligroso!-

-¡Komui-san! Nunca sería capaz de lastimar a Lenalee, además solo somos amigos-

-Dile eso al juez-

*******Flash Back*******

En una parte muy alejada de todo rastro de vida en la orden se encontraba Allen con Timcampy listos para tomar su almuerzo de medio día, cuando sin ninguna advertencia llego Lenalee

-Allen, ¿Ya van a comer?-

-Waa, Lenalee me espantaste-

-Jeje, Gomen-

-Sí, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-Me encantaría Allen-

Mientras Allen, Lenalee y Timcampy gozaban de su almuerzo de medio día Komui buscaba desesperada mente a Lenalee, justo cuando la encontró vio como Allen le pasaba la sal pero parecía como si se estuvieran tomando la mano

-¡TÚ OCTOPÚS-ASALTACUNAS-WALKER QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI QUERIDA LENALEE!-

-¡¿Eeehh? Komui-san espera-

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

-Lo siento Lenalee es que sabes lo mucho que odiaría que alguien te arrebatara de mí-

-Nii-san, lo entiendo pero no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que estoy con mis amigos y mucho menos con Allen _"Aún que hubiera deseado algo más cercano a que sostuviera mi mano" ¿_OK Nii-san?-

-Sí, Lenalee-se volvió a Allen-y tú más te vale no planear nada pervertido con mi linda Lenalee-

-No, nunca Komui-san-

En el momento en el que Komui salió de la tierna escena de Lenalee y Allen los 2 dieron un leve suspiro de alivio

_-"¿Qué será esto que siento cada vez que estoy con Lenalee?"-_

_-"Allen, desearía poder decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti"_

-Bueno Lenalee ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el parque?-

-Me encantaría Allen-

Mientras los 2 exorcistas salían de la orden a ella entraban los 2 Bookman de la orden, el joven heredero de Bookman solo les dedico una mirada picará a los 2 que iban saliendo, mientras que Bookman nada más se dedico a mirar como Lavi gozaba de sus momento sin archivar cosas y deseaba que ojala ese momento de tranquilidad paz jamás terminara

-Oí panda-

-¿Qué sucede Lavi?-

-¿No sabes dónde está Yuu?-

-El joven Yuu Kanda se dedico a hacer un viaje, no dejo explicaciones…-

-¡¿Y a ti en que te interesa lo que haga de mi vida Pakauguisagui?-

-Yuu, volviste-

-TSK-

-Anda admite que me extrañaste-

-No de hecho fue más tranquilo sin ti y el Moyashi-

-Que malo eres Yuu T-T –

- ¬¬# No arruines mi regreso Ugisagi-

-Está bien Yuu ^-^-el joven Bookman se dirigió al comedor a saludar a sus amigos buscadores y los de la sección científica

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Lenalee, dime una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa Allen?-

-¿Sientes algo más hacia mí, algo más fuerte que nuestra amistad?-

-Allen, yo siempre eh querido decirte la verdad pero no sé como lo tomaras-

-Solo dime-

-La verdad es Allen, que-sus mejillas se ruborizaron-Tu…a mi… ¡Me gustas mucho!-

-Le…nalee-

-Es verdad Allen, desde el primer momento en el que te vi me gustaste como no tienes idea-

-Yo también eh querido decirte algo Lenalee y creo que es lo mismo que tú yo quiero decir te que tú…-

-Allen, Lenalee-

-¿Qué pasa Reveer?-Lenalee tomo su golem y contesto la llamada

-¿Pueden regresar a la orden?-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-O alguien regreso…-

-¡Kanda! Corre Allen, vamos a saludar a Kanda-

-Ya voy Lenalee-

Mientras los 2 exorcistas apresuraban el paso para poder saludar a su amigo antes de que le regresara el mal humor, llegando a la orden pudieron notar como una chica entraba, ambos se preguntaban quien era pero eso iría después de saludar a su compañero

-¡Kanda!-grito Lenalee mientras abrazaba fuerte mente a su compañero y este nada más la apartaba de él fría mente-¡Qué gusto que hayas regresado! ¡¿Cómo te fue encontraste lo que buscabas?-

-Lenalee, creo que lo vas a aturdir con tantas preguntas-

-Mh, ¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación en mi Moyashi…?-

-"Yuu" puedes venir un minuto-dijo la chica que anterior mente vieron entrar a la orden.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la gran revelación la chica lo había llamado Yuu y no hubo reacción asesina

-¿Qué diablos quieres Lillith?-

-No voy a ir hasta haya tú ven que yo te estoy hablando-

-TSK-Kanda se dirigió a la chica rubia unos pocos centímetros más chica que él y con ojos azul zafiro metálico-Ya vine ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Podrías prestarme tantito la funda de muguen?-

-¿Y tú para que coño la quieres?-

-¡Tú solo préstamela!-dijo arrebatando de sus manos la funda de dicha espada-¡Gracias por tu caridad "Nii-san"!-

-¡CON UN DEMONIO CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-

-Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan-

-¡QUE CIERRES EL PICO!-

-¿Quien me obliga? –Kanda al no poder contestarle a la chica solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto hecho una furia

-¡Kanda espera! ¿Quién es ella?-Lenalee intento insistirle pero este solo se fue fríamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-Ella es Lillith-dijo Komui llegando de repente-Es la hermana perdida de Kanda-

-Kanda… ¿Tiene hermana?-

-Eso parece Allen-kun-

-Wow, y yo que lo creía un amargado anti-social-

-Es eso y más mi hermano no te creas-Lillith llego de la nada con la funda de muguen en mano

-Waa, ¿De dónde saliste?-

-¿Interesa?-

-No, bueno lo siento. Soy Allen Walker puedes llamarme Allen-

-Mucho justo Allen yo soy Lillith de Jade, puedes llamarme Lía-

-¿Lillith de Jade?-

-Si ¿Por qué la sorpresa?-

-¡¿Acaso eres tú la hija de los reyes del reino Loto de Jade?-

-Heee sí. Aún que honestamente no sé porque… ¿Yuu no les dijo nada verdad?-todos negaron con la cabeza mientras Lía le aparecía una gota en la cabeza-¡YUU VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!- al terminar la última silaba la mencionada persona salió de su habitación y miro molesto a su hermana

-¿Qué?-

-Explícame por que nunca…-en ese momento iba pasando Cross-…te regaño luego me tengo que ir-terminando la oración salió disparada de la escena mientras Cross miraba como la maraña de cabello rubio se alejaba del lugar

-¿Por qué se fue en cuanto apareció mi maestro?-

-No lo sé Allen, yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo-

-Y si le preguntamos a Yuu, no nos va a responder-

-Lo sabemos Lavi, lo que buscamos es encontrar un respuesta sin tener que preguntarle a Kanda-

-Entonces tú opina algo señor sabelotodo-Lavi miró a Allen mientras le exigía una respuesta-Anda da más opciones-

-Está bien me callare-

-Si por favor-

-Lavi no seas tan malo con Allen por favor-

-OK Lenalee pero… si intrigándome el saber… ¿Quién es esa chica tan linda?-

-Lavi ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sean chicas?-

Mientras los exorcistas se dirigían al comedor el general Cross se dirigió a donde había ido la chica rubia, la cual se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro titulado "Why hem don't love me?" ella muy cómodamente en un sillón cerca de la puerta leía tan plácidamente que no noto entrar al general Cross

-Antes me veías y no huías de esa forma Lillith-la chica se sobre salto al escuchar la voz sin que ella antes la hubiera notado

-Por que antes no era un molestia el verte o tenerte cerca queridísimo tío-

-Lo que me enorgullece es que los afectos familiares no se perdieron-

-Mis padres me obligaron a conservar el acariño y afecto que antes tenía por ti tío-

-¿No puedes hacer algo sin que tus padres te obliguen a algo?-

-¿Podrías dejarme leer en paz? Me basta con mi hermano como para que tú también me molestes-

-No te estoy molestando-

-¿No?, y eso que estás haciendo que haciendo ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Platicar amablemente con mi sobrina consentida-

-Ja, ¿Ahora soy tú sobrina consentida?- aún sin despegar la vista de su libro logro conservar la compostura con la plática de su tío- Que yo recuerde me tratabas igual de cómo tratabas a mi hermano, ni más, ni menos-

-Eso fue hace años-

-Hay cosas que no cambian-su tío la miro con cara de desprecio sin poder negar la realidad que su sobrina le había declarado

* * *

**Lía: **charan...charan...charan...

bno espero les aya gusto el capi del fic y...

**Rin: **Woo, que padre esta el set de grabación

**Len: **Rin no es un set de grabación es un...Woo si parece set de grabación

**Lía: **Aaaa, chicos es un auditorio

**Len y Rin: **Aaa bno y dinos ¿Qué haces?

**Lía: **iba a pasar a los Reviews

**Len: ** te a yudamos

**Lía:** si quieren...Rosa negra15

**Rin: **bno yo personalmente no le veo lo malo a que Lenalee este con Allen de todos modos nada malo va a pasar ^-^

**Len: **LIRIO-CHAN, Jejeje arigato, si suena interesante incluso a nosotros nos sono interesante pero se paciente el fic es mejor de lo que aparenta

**Lía:** Oo Nelliel oO, bno si el previo te mato creo que el cap más no?. Bno si creo que soy un poco pardidaria a Allen/Lenalee y no te preocupes no falta mucho para que se conoscan

**Len y Rin: **en serio no falta mucho de hecho faltan como 3 cap más aproximadamente

**Rin: **bno makuya-love, bno grax por hacer caso a la invitacion y arigato por el comen

**Len: **muy lindo y esperaste y te recompensamos el sig capi ^-^

**Lía:** itziwitzi, ya dijeron en 3 caps mas o menos por ahí cuando se me antoje jajajaja no choro

**Len: **Saulen...

**Lía: **dejame este Len, arigato *quitando a Len del centro* bno Oa Saulen-kun ya te lo había dicho en un review pero no importa es un honor para mi que leas mi fic ^-^ y grax por lo de la redaccion es que veras no soy muy bno con eso...

**Len y Rin: **mentirosa eres buena, no lo niegues

**Lía: **bn no lo niego pero mira si quieres te recomiendo unos videos de Vocaloid para que los veas y creo que sera bno ver cantar a los DGM hare eso pronto ya lo veras

* * *

**En el próximo capi: **

**Capitulo 3:** Ensayos y revelaciones familiares

-Miku, ¿Podrías darnos nuestras partes de la canción para poder ensayarla?-

-De acuerdo síganme y les daré sus partes de lo que llevamos ensayado-

-¡Vale!-

-Esta es una mañana muy hermosa- Dijo Meiko mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro- Vamos a desayunar, Len y Rin nos esperan-

-Miku, ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento por favor?-

-Sabíamos que nos habías dado las equivocadas-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Buenos Walker-kun- Dijo está mostrándole una sonrisa, logrando que este se sonrojará un poco

-Si gusta. ¿Ya desayuno?-

-No, lo siento, no eh desayunado desde que tengo memoria-

* * *

**Los 3: **Sayo nos vemos luego dejen Review lo juramos no matan


	4. Ensayos y revelaciones familiares

**Lía:** bno me toca decir -man y Vocaloid no me pertenecen TTuTT

**

* * *

Capitulo 3:** Ensayos y revelaciones familiares

Rin y Len estuvieron más de media hora modificando los pasos de baile para obtener un resultado favorable por parte de ambos gemelos, satisfechos por su trabajo decidieron ir a practicar sus partes de la canción con el resto de sus hermanos

-Miku, ¿Podrías darnos nuestras partes de la canción para poder ensayarla?-

-Pero Len ¿No han ya ensayado demasiado ya?-

-No, no ensayaremos de más hasta que la canción quede completamente bien-dijo Rin mientras miraba a Miku y a su hermano con un gesto de orgullo y satisfacción

-De acuerdo síganme y les daré sus partes de lo que llevamos ensayado-

-¡Vale!- Se dirigieron a donde estaban sus partes de la canción

-Bueno, aquí están, si quieren empezamos los ensayos mañana en la tarde a las 10:00, ¿Vale?-

-Hai-

-Buenos, descansen chavalines los veré mañana-

-Len-

-Dime Rin-

-¿No crees que Miku nos dio la letra de Kaito y Meiko?-

-Sip, bueno mejor lo corregimos mañana-

Paso la noche muy rápidamente y al darles la luz del sol a los ojos de Len y Rin ambos saltaron de la cama tendiéndola en un 2X3, se dirigieron al cuarto de Miku pero al abrir la puerta notaron que esta seguía profundamente dormida, entonces se fueron a la habitación de Kaito pero fue el mismo resultado. Los adorables gemelos fueron al cuarto de Meiko pero fue lo mismo, fue el mismo resultado con todos los que visitaban, cuando notaron que no había esperanza para que alguien les cambiara la letra se fueron a desayunar.

**Miku's POV**

Fue una mañana de lo más tranquila mientras los gemelos estaban desayunando mi cerebro apenas entraba al mundo de los vivos era una sensación de lo más placentera, me levante como de costumbre tendí la cama y me metí a tomar una ducha, el agua caliente fue gratamente relajante sentía como mis preocupaciones y mi estrés se iban junto con el agua.

Al salir y traer puesta la ropa y recibir los primeros rayos del sol en mi rostro fue tan reconfortante que incluso no escuche cuando Meiko entro en mi cuarto; estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba al mundo a mi alrededor; no entendía el mundo a mi alrededor, y mucho menos miraba al mundo a mi alrededor

-Esta es una mañana muy hermosa- Dijo Meiko mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro- Vamos a desayunar, Len y Rin nos esperan-

-Sí, ya voy- me di cuenta de que era verdad no estaba en mi mundo de ensueños, estaba en el mundo real

Al bajar por las escaleras y ver a toda mi familia ahí unida para el desayuno desee con todas mis ganas que ojala a mis adorables gemelos nada en el mundo los pudiera separar, por que esa unión que tienen los 2 es… muy complicada para que el resto de los vocaloid sean capases de comprender incluso yo, que eh estado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ellos sigo sin entender claramente esa fuerte unión que tienen mis adorables Kagamine.

-Miku, ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento por favor?-

-Claro Kaito, ya voy-

Acercarme hasta donde mis queridos gemelos estaban tan contentamente desayunando creo yo fue por instinto o fue por otra razón que me acerque a ambos y los abrase con tal fuerza que ninguno de los 2 pudo regresarme el abrazo, luego de darles los buenos días a todos mis queridos vocaloids fui con Kaito, quien me pidió si de favor le podía regresar su parte de la canción. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no se supone que el…? Luego me di cuenta de que se la había dado a Len y a Rin; dirigiéndome a ellos pidiéndoselas. Fue raro pero me las regresaron felices

-Sabíamos que nos habías dado las equivocadas-

Ese par son increíbles se enteran de todo mucho antes que cualquier ser vivo en el mundo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una mañana no muy gloriosa para la Orden, puesto que era un revoltijo de cercanías pero la más rara no había sido descubierta aún

-Buenos días Lillith-san- Dijo Allen con su habitual buen humor

-Buenos Walker-kun- Dijo está mostrándole una sonrisa, logrando que este se sonrojará un poco

-¿Cómo las has pasado en tú estadía en la Orden?-

-Bien, gracias pero no esperaba ver a ciertas personas- Pasa una imagen de Cross por su mente. Sacude la cabeza a los lados-No, nada olvidalo-

-Si gusta. ¿Ya desayuno?-

-Ohh, no lo siento yo no desayuno-

-¿No?-

-No, lo siento, no eh desayunado desde que tengo memoria-

-Bueno, no importa, que tenga buena mañana-

-Igualmente Walker-kun-

-Allen-

-¿Mande?-

-Dígame Allen, en vez de Walker-kun-

-Si tú lo deseas Allen-kun-

Mientras Lillith se dirigía hacia la biblioteca encontró a Lavi, sin tomarle mucha importancia a este, siguió su camino, aún encontrándose con "esa" persona no detuvo su camino

-Buenos días, princesa Lillith- saludo Bookman

-Buenos días Bookman-dono-

-_"Bookman-dono, no está mal"_- pensó Bookman metido en su propio mundo

-Bueno que tenga buena mañana Bookman-Dono- Mientras Lillith se dirigía a la biblioteca, Kanda le detuvo la mano- ¿Qué quieres Yuu?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Que te importa!-

-Mucho-

-¡Sí de verdad te importara no habrías dejado que "eso" me sucediera hace 13 años!-

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?-

-Haz memoria-el grito de Lillith se oyó por toda la orden haciendo que algunos de los que pasaban por ahí se detuvieran a ver que pasaba- Sí de verdad quieres saber entonces corrige tu maldito error de hace 13 años, cuando metiste mi vida en mismísimo infierno- Antes de poder decir o hacer otro movimiento, llego Lavi deteniendo a Lillith por los brazos

-Oí, oí, cálmate Lillith- Lillith se zafo de las manos de Lavi dejándolos a los 2 exorcistas impactados ante tal reacción

-Sí quieres saber, el por que no te debería importar lo que yo haga corrige tu maldito erros de hace 13 años Yuu-Onii-sama-

**Lillith's POV**

Luego de adentrarme en la inmensa biblioteca de la orden me dispuse a dar unos pasos para buscar algo que leer, al adentrarme unos pocos centímetros en la biblioteca vino a mi mente un recuerdo que creía yo había olvidado hace mucho tiempo

_-"¡Onii-sama, Onii-sama, Onii-sama!"-_

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro como intentando borrar el recuerdo-

-_"¡Onii-sama, Onii-sama, Onii-sama! ¡Taskete Onegai!. ¡Onii-sama!"_-

Caí de rodillas mientras acercaba mis manos a la zona donde estaban mis ojos mientras movía mi cabeza a los lados intentado sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente. Sin efecto alguno

Mientas más luchaba por sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, más intensos se hacían

_-"¡GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_-

Fue un grito que me llego desde aquel momento pero también, fue un grito que emití intentando sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente. Obteniendo el mismo resultado

Y también obteniendo que Onii-sama y Lavi, entraran de golpe a la biblioteca intentando calmarme, pero el único resultado de Lavi fue una expresión de espanto.

Onii-sama no obtuvo la respuesta que creyó obtener por parte de ese grito desesperado

_-"¡GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Onii-sama"_-

Las memorias de aquella ocasión eran cada vez más duros, mis manos las tenía presionando mis rostro como intentado sacar esos pensamientos tan dolorosos y horrendos de mi mente

Lavi puso sus manos sobre mis hombros como intentado calmarme solo terminando el más espantado que yo, mi rostro no era el mismo, tenía una mirada maniaca, psicópata, y de una lunática recién salida del manicomio.

Aun cuando mis rostro lo espanto tanto no me soltó ni un solo momento mientras Onii-sama, solo miraba con rencor como sufría debido a aquel momento aun sin poder hacer nada, pero también mirando con recelo a Lavi.

Justo cuando creí que los recuerdos salieron de mi mente regreso de golpe aquel momento en el que esos degenerados científicos comenzaron a experimentar conmigo provocando un dolor infernal

-¡GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Fue el único sonido que pude emitir nuevamente pero esta vez con un tono de horror, logrando captar la atención de varios exorcistas y buscadores de la orden, más ninguno de ellos se molesto en ver si me encontraba bien o no.

Pero esta vez el resultado que obtuve fue que Onii-sama aventó a Lavi hacia mi derecha mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y me abrazaba tan fuertemente que…

Escuchar latir su corazón fue lo que logro hacer que me calmara un poco mientras más aceleraba mi respiración más me acercaba su pecho, mientras más escuchaba el latir de su corazón sentía que más rápido los recuerdos se alejaban de mi mente.

Sentir de nuevo esa sensación de amor y afecto por parte Onii-sama fueron unos de los motivos que hizo que mi pulso disminuyera su velocidad, su mano acercando mi cabeza cada vez más a su pecho, mientras su otra mano apretaba mi cintura hacia él con tanta fuerza.

Recuperando de nuevo mi equilibro me dispuse a ponerme de pie sosteniéndome de los hombros de Yuu Onii-sama. Cuando a mi mente vino de repente una imagen de aquellos científicos con cara de maniáticos, al instante que apareció desapareció y… en ese instante… no sentí mis piernas y perdí de nuevo el equilibro cayendo al piso, e inconscientemente puse mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Onii-sama, y hacer que mi rostro al de él a tal punto que nuestros rostros estaban a solo unos pocos centímetros, cuando de nuevo empecé a sentir como mi energía regresaba a mí cuerpo, acerque mi rostro más el de Onii-sama provocando el sonrojo de este

Y esta vez el que miro con recelo a Onii-sama fue Lavi, aun que honestamente aun no logro entender el por que, justo cuando el noto que ya me había calmado se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, y antes de poder hacer contacto con migo fue violentamente rechazada por la mano de Onii-sama

-Tranquila, Lillith, tranquila-

Fueron las últimas palabras que emitió Onii-sama, mientras acariciaba mi cabello antes de que "el" llegara…

**Cross Marían's POV**

Estaba yo tranquilo dando órdenes sin sentido al paka deshi, mientras admiraba a la hermosa hermana del supervisor complejo de hermana, hasta que todo fue interrumpido por un espantoso grito de dolor y horror a la vez.

Al instante pude reconocer la voz de aquella criatura que emitió el grito de dolor, ¿Cómo era posible? No era imposible no podía ser ella, deje al paka deshi haciendo las ordenes que le deje y me dirigí a lugar de donde había venido el grito.

Al entrar en la biblioteca recorría cada maldito rincón que ella contenía, sin poder encontrarla, cada vez más preocupándome de que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado, luego el destino se puso de mi lado; aquel grito de dolor volvió a sonar.

Fue entonces cuando supe de donde venia el grito, la entrada principal de la biblioteca entonces, me quede medio congelado ¿Cómo es que ese pervertido pedazo de Bookman, estaba tocándola y el cretino de su hermano lo permitía?

Cuando recupere la conciencia note como mi hermosa y adorable sobrina estaba intentado pararse sosteniéndose de los hombros de su patético hermano, justo cuando pudo pararse su mirada se petrifico, y al instante sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, como si no las sintiera cayó de nuevo.

Pero ¿Qué rayos…? Cuando note que ya se había caído también pude notar como sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y su rostro estaba muy cerca del de él, se podía decir que estaban a solo 5 cm de distancia; cuando el pedazo de Bookman noto que ya estaba bien intento poner su mano en su hombro pero antes de hacer contacto la mano de su hermano evito que siquiera rosara con ella. Mientras Lillith se recuperaba de su pérdida repentina de equilibrio pude notar como su energía regreso de golpe a ella; provocando que perdiera la conciencia pero antes de desmayarse…

Me miro fijamente a los ojos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y regreso la mirada a su hermano y su cabeza cayó en su hombro aún a esos 5 centímetros de distancia, de su rostro

-Erjem, erjem-

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar al notar como la mirada del Bookman mostraba celos hacia su hermano de Lillith, el pelirrojo al notar mi presencia se exalto dando un brinco para atrás, mientras que el cretino hermano de Lillith, volvió la cara hacia mí, su rostro se puso azul; mas ya no pudo hacer más no podía hacer a su hermana a un lado; ya que era ella la que estaba sujeta de su hermano

-T-tío puedo explicarlo-

Fue lo único que pudo formular entre cortado al notar que me aproximaba hacia ellos con mi típica mirada de maniaco, y con la Judment apuntándole a la cara obtuve como respuesta que se pusiera más azul su cara.

-¡Exijo una explicación y la quiero ahora jovencito!-

-_"Jajajaja 'jovencito'"_- rio Lavi mientras Cross no dejaba de apuntar la Judment hacia Kanda

-Y tú maldito pedazo de Bookman ahorita me vas a explicar con que autoridad te sentiste digno de tocar a mi adorable "sobrina"-

-_"¡¿Sobrina? Rayos nunca pensé que Lillith fuera algo de Cross"-_ pensó Lavi mientras veía como Cross le quitaba de enzima a Lillith de Kanda mientras le apuntaba con al Judment

-Tendrás serios problemas en cuanto tu hermana despierte-

- ¬¬# _mendigo general de pacotilla_- dijo por lo bajo Kanda y por fortuna suya Cross no lo escucho

-Yuu-chan-

-¿Qué quieres paka Ugisagi?-

-¿El general Cross es tú tío de verdad?-

-TSK- desvió la mirada molesto- S-sí ese maldito general de pacotilla es hermano de mi madre-

-Uuuhh, eso esta fuerte-

-Pobre de ti si alguien de la orden se entera de que es cretino es mi tío- amenazo Kanda mientras a Lavi se le aparecía una gota en la cabeza

-OK, OK, no diré nada-

-Por tu bien paka Ugisagi-

Mientras el general Cross dejaba a Lillith en su cama esta, lentamente sintió como ya no tenía su hermano cerca, cuando sintió la cama debajo de ella abrió lentamente los ojos

-_Onii-sama_- Lillith abrió los ojos de golpe notando la ausencia de su hermano-¡Onii-sama! –Se paró de golpe sorprendiendo al general Cross quien instintivamente puso su mano en su hombro evitando otra perdida repentina de energía-Tío Cross-

-Tranquila Lillith, o volverás a sufrir un ataque energético-Lillith se recostó en su cama respirando profundamente

-Tío… ¿Dónde…dónde está Onii-sama?-

-Luego hablamos tu, tu hermano y yo, pero por ahora descansa- Lillith se recostó en un costado de la cama como intentado dormir

-_"Onii-sama… ¿Qué habrá pensado el tío acerca de lo de hace rato?"_- pasa por su mente el momento en el que sus rostros estaban a solo 5 cm de distancia-_"Como hubiera deseado que esa distancia entre nosotros…no…no hubiera existido"_- mientras ella cerraba los ojos cerraba los ojos para intentar alcanzar el sueño…-_"Onii-sama, desearía que esos cm no hubieran existido…de verdad"_-una lagrima se le escapo al instante en que cayó rendida al sueño…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Onii-sama, desearía que esos cm no hubieran existido…de verdad"_

-¿Are?-inquiere Rin al notar que ese pensamiento no provenía de ella ni de ninguno de los vocaloid-¿De dónde habrá venido el pensamiento? Si no es mío, ni de Len, o Miku, o Kaito, o Akaito, o Akita, o Gakupo, o Meiko… ¿De dónde habrá venido? Pero ¿"Onii-sama"? nunca había escuchado a alguien llamarle así a su hermano, bueno no importa se lo preguntare a Miku en la mañana

Justo como lo digo Rin, al amanecer se dirigió a su ya muy acostumbrada rutina del desayuno

-Miku-

-Dime Rin-

-¿En que ocasión se les dice "Onii-sama" a los hermanos?-

-En el caso de la realeza, ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada, Arigato Onee-chan-

-De nada Rin, oye ¿No vas a desayunar?-

-No quede de verme con Len para desayunar en el "Report Air"-

-Bueno, procuren no pedir más de lo que pueden comer-

-No, no lo haremos-

-Cuídate Rin-

-Lo hare-

**Rin's POV**

Luego de salir de casa para dirigirme con Len a desayunar en el Report Air, volvió a resonar en mi mente ese recuerdo _"Onii-sama, desearía que esos cm no hubieran existido…de verdad"_, sacudí mi cabeza a los lados intentando olvidar eso pero lo que Miku me dijo me confundió ¿Realeza? ¿Acaso el recuerdo que escuche era de una princesa?

No le di la mayor importancia y me dedique a hacer lo que había dicho que haría desayunar con Len en le Report Air, justo cuando entramos, el de la recepción nos guio a la mesa; ya estando ahí sentados nos entregaron las cartas las mire detenidamente, saboreándome cada uno de los magníficos platillos que podía probar

-Yo quiero…-articule mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima de la carta-…quiero…quiero…quiero…quiero…amm-no importaba cuanto mirara la carta no lograba decidirme-… ¿Me podría traer el platillo de la casa, y… amm… también…?-eche una última mirada a la carta-¿…un poco del fransai pate, el desayuno estilo francés, y de postre un helado de coco?- cerré la carta mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa

-¿El helado lo quiero en el coco o en copa?-

-En coco, por favor-

-Sí, señorita. ¿Y usted caballero?-

-Yo nada más quiero el platillo de la casa, por favor-

-¿Algo de beber?-

-Yo quiero una malteada y para el postre un refresco-

-¿Algún sabor en especial señorita?- volví mi mirada a la carta

-¿De qué me recomienda usted?-

-Puedo recomendarle, uno de los…-

-Ya sé, pediré mi favorito, moka-kola ^-^-

-Sí, señorita. ¿Y usted caballero?-

-Deme un moka-kola por favor-

-Sí, en un momento se los traemos-

Mientras esperábamos las órdenes saque un papel y una pluma y me puse a escribir, Len nada más miraba como escribía; cuando acabe deje el papel aún lado pero sin notar que Len lo leyó para ver si todo estaba bien.

Cuando regrese mí mirada a él, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos, mirando atónito el papel tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza

-Rin, ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Len estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

"_Onii-sama, desearía que esos cm no hubieran existido…de verdad"_

Me enseño el papel mientras tomaba mis 2 manos, pude notar que en sus ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas. Me incline hacia él y le limpie las lágrimas

-Descuida Len, estoy bien, es solo… una visión que tuve al despertar-

-Está bien pero no entiendo ni el por que de mi llorar-

-Jajaja, solo tú no sabes el por que de tus sentimientos-

-Lo sé-

-Aquí esta su orden- llego el mesero mientras ponían a nuestro deleite nuestras ordenes puede ver el "platillo de la casa" aún humeando- Disfruten su comida-

-Sí, gracias ^-^-

-¡Ikatekimos!- exclamamos Len y yo antes de disponernos a ingerir cualquier alimento.

Después de un tiempo Len y yo acabamos de comer dirigiéndonos de vuelta a casa junto con los demás vocaloid

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Justo cuando dieron las 12 del día Meiko en la ventana de la sala de su puede llamarse "mansión" de vocaloid, vio llegar a sus adorables y hermosos gemelos Kagamine, al llegar Rin y Len le mostraron el papelito a Meiko, quien les pudo recomendar que fueran con Cyan, el gurú de su hogar.

Len y Rin fueron corriendo con Cyan quien al verlos llegar los invito a que se sentaran a si como les invito un poco de té, ambos asistieron encantados

-Gurú, Cyan hay algo que queremos preguntarle-

-¿Qué paso mis gemelos Kagamine?-

-Es que mi, en la mañana tuve esta visión solo escuche la voz y quería saber que significa-Rin le entrego el papelito mientras el gurú lo examinaba detenidamente pudo sentir la presencia de algo más fuerte que el suyo, impactado ante tal revelación no pudo hacer más que mirar que el papel ya estaba incinerándose frente a sus ojos

-¿Qué significa?-dijo Len mientras recogía los restos de papel quemado-Gurú Cyan-

-Lo único que puede significar es que alguien intente contactarse contigo-

-¡¿Qué? Digo perdón pero aun que eso fuera verdad ¿Quién?-

-Eso es algo que tú debes investigar Rin Kagamine- Cyan los saco de su centro y les serró la cortina en la cara

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora Rin?-

-Practicar la canción, es lo último que nos queda-

-Bueno, vamos a enseñarles la rutina-

Len y Rin corrieron a casa para poder enseñarles a los demás lo que llevaban de la rutina de baile y poder ensayar la canción

* * *

**Lía: **ahora si, pasaré ah...

**Kanda:** ¡¿Qué rayos hago yo aquí?

**Lía: **No lo se tú dime Yuu

**Kanda: **No me llames Yuu, soy Kanda

**Lía: **Lo se pero... me gusta decirte Yuu, Yuu

**Kanda: **¬¬# bueno

**Lía: **Bueno ya que estás aquí, ¿Me ayudas con los Reviews?

**Lillith: **Siiii, vamos Onii-sama vamos a ayudarle

**Kanda: **Pero... **(** Lillith y Lía ponen cara de gato con botas **) **Ok

**Lía y Lillith: **Wii

**Kanda: **Lirio-chan, bno ya actualizamos, puedes despertar de tu "Shok" por culpa del capi

**Lillith: **Makuya-love-san, no te preocupes por comentar tarde, le pasa a todos y también gracias por tu lindo comentario, y por que te escabulliste me gustaría saberlo

**Lía: **Oo Nelliel oO, bno si estuvo genial el capi pero descuida ya en el que sigue se conocen pero no te diré más es sorpresa

**Lillith: **Sip, muy sorpresa

**Kanda: **Saya-Walker, Estás loca si crees que me vas a ver cantar, una de esas Pakadas

**Lía: **Quieras o no te obligare a cantar Love is War, lo quieras o no cantaras mi canción maldito Yuu

**Kanda: **¬¬#

**Lillith: **Itziwitzi bno gracias por tu comentario aun que lo dejaste por que te obligo pero bno

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo...**

******Capitulo 5: **Conociendo a los vocaloid

-Bueno yo voy a ver-

- Miren hay como una especie de…-

-¡Rayos!-

- No podemos regresar-

-¡Hola!-

-¡Strike!-

-Ahh lo siento dejen los presento-

* * *

**Lía: **Nos vemos en el próximo capi

**Todos: **¡Zayo!


	5. La verdad de Lillith y Rin

**Lía: **-man y vocaloid no me pertenecen solo para aclarar

**

* * *

Capitulo 4:** La verdad de Lillith y Rin

Tema de apertura: Cassie-Flyleaf

_The question asked in order_

Se ve una escena alejada de Krory entrando a la orden

_To save her life or take it_

Lenalee ayudando a Komui con sus informes

_The answer no to avoid death_

Se prende una luz y se ven a los vocaloid ensayando

_The answer yes would make it_

Len y Rin investigando el sueño de Rin 

_Do you believe in God?_

Lillith sentada en su cama, mientras le viene una imagen de Len y rin

_Written on the bullet_

Meiko en el supermercado mientras sus ojos muestran miedo

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

Miku viendopreocupada el atardecer

_Do you believe in God?_

Los exorcistas reunidos en la sala principal

_Written on the bullet_

Un ejército de akumas dirigiéndose a la orden

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

Una toma de las caras de todos los personajes

_All heads are bowed in silence_

Lillith sentada en l biblioteca 

_To remember her last sentence_

Kanda mirando con rencor a Lillith 

_She answered him knowing what would happen_

Komui junto con Lenalee en los jardines de la orden

_Her last words still hanging in the air_

Len y Rin entrando en un cuarto, con expresión espantada

_In the Air_

Se aleja la escena de los exorcistas y se acerca la de los vocaloid

_Do you believe in God?_

Se oscurece la escena del general Cross junto con Kanda y Lillith

La mañana era tranquila con los exorcistas, Reveer y Komui hacían el trabajo de toda la vida, Jonhy se dedicaba a ayudar a Reveer, Lenalee le llevaba su café a Komui mientras el dibujaba conejos en vez de trabajar. Allen y Lavi entrenaban para no perder la forma, Krory venía regresando de unas vacaciones que tomo hace varios meses atrás; Marie por otra parte se empezó a dedicar a tocar música con su Noél Órganon, Miranda por otro lado después de entrar duro para modificar su inocencia termino; convirtiéndose en una de las mejores exorcistas de la orden…

-Buenos días Marie-chan- Dijo Miranda saludando a su amigo que se dirigía al comedor

-Buenos días Miranda- Le dijo mientras se volvía a ella y agitándole la mano

-Lavi, Allen-kun-de aru- Krory se dirigió a sus amigos quienes lo recibieron cariñosamente

-¡Kuro-chan! ¡Que gusto volver a verte!-

-A mí también me da gusto volver-de aru-

-¡¿Cómo te la pasaste Krory?-

-Muy bien gracias Allen-

-Vente Kuro-chan vamos a desayunar-

-De acuerdo Lavi, Allen ¿No vienes?- Allen salió de sus pensamientos

-Claro ya voy-

Mientras en una parte no muy alejada de la orden, la joven Lillith, se encontraba sentada, mientras cerca de ahí iba pasando Miranda la cual no lo dudo ni un segundo y se dirigió a Lillith

-Lillith-chan- Inquirió al verla tan concentrada, a lo cual ella solo reacciono volviendo su mirada violentamente a la de Miranda

-Ooohhh, Miranda-kun- Se paró de su silla mientras le hacia una reverencia a Miranda- buenos días Miranda-kun-

-Jeje, buenos días Lillith-chan- Miro con curiosidad lo que estaba escribiendo- Te molesta si pregunto ¿Qué estas escribiendo?-

-Jajaja- Rio mientras veía la incredulidad de Miranda- Descuida no me molesta-

-Iokata (Iokata: que alivio o que gusto XP)-

-Escribo una canción-

-¿Una…canción?-

-Sip- Dijo mientras volvía sentarse- Verás, yo a diferencia de mi hermano, ocupo mi tiempo libre en algo útil-

-¿Her-hermano?- Miranda torció la cabeza mientras intentaba comprender lo que Lillith le dijo

-Lillith- Ambas chicas voltearon a la puerta donde se encontraba Kanda

-¿Me disculpas un momento Miranda?-

-Claro Lillith-chan-

Lillith se dirigió a donde Kanda dejando olvidada su canción, la cual no paso desapercibida por parte de Miranda; ella tomo el papel y comenzó a leer sin comprender el significado de la canción

-Mande Onii-sama-

-Tienes una llamada en la oficina del complejo de hermana-

-¿Del… supervisor Lee?-

-Si-

-Ni modo-

-¿Alguna idea de quien te llame?-

-Seguramente, mamá o papá. Recuerda que cuando salí de palacio no deje explicaciones solo una nota-

-Ooohhh, que es verdad-

El resto del transcurso fue más tranquilo, pero igual el tema de la llamada no dejo tranquila a Lillith

-Supervisor Lee- Lillith entro en la oficina de Komui- ¿Me llamo?

-Sí, Lillith-sama, tiene una llamada. Dice ser su madre-

La expresión de Lillith se abrió como ventanas

-¿Pasó algo malo Lillith-sama?-

Lillith trago saliva, mientras tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos

-N…no n…na…nada supervisor Lee- hacer el auricular a su oreja- ¿Bueno?-

_**-¡Lillith, tienes exactamente 10 seg Para explicarme el por que de tu huida! **_- Lillith puso su mano en el teléfono

-¿Podrían…?-

-Ooohhh, claro-

Todos los presentes dejaron la habitación

-Madre… yo… puedo explicarlo…-

_**-Más te vale Lillith. Huir de esa forma de palacio…-**_

-Lo sé, lo que hice fue irresponsable y peligroso… pero… por favor entiende que lo hice porque…-

_**-No me importa el porqué; y lo sabes. Solo quiero saber que no lo hiciste por la razón que yo creo que lo hiciste-**_

-Pues lo lamento pero si…- Una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro-…lo hice por esa misma razón. Quería estar de nuevo cerca de Onii-sama-

_**-Ooohhh, Lillith, que diablos voy a hacerte hija-**_

-Jeje, no lo sé pero…- Miró de reojo la puerta donde se encontraba Kanda-…No creo que pueda, el tío Cross esta aquí-

_**-Ahh, mi queridísimo hermano Cross Marían-**_

-Bueno pues, si hace unas semanas perdí el equilibrio y fue Onii-sama quien me ayudo pero…-

_**-Pero tú tío lo amenazo con la Judment ¿Verdad?-**_

-Sip, eso creo no sé exactamente por que termine desmayándome- Mira nuevamente de reojo a Kanda el cual le regresa la mira haciendo que esta se sonroje- Bueno, madre te dejo-

_**-Si Lillith te llamo luego para ver cómo están tú hermano y tú-**_

-No madre por favor no…- Antes de que Lillith pudiera decir algo más le había colgado el teléfono

-¿Colgó verdad?- Dijo Kanda aproximándose a Lillith

-Sip, colgó y va a volver a llamar para ver como estamos-

-TKS no era de esperarse menos de esa mujer- Lillith colgó el teléfono

-Pues debería, por que "esa mujer" puede hacer que te saquen de la orden y regresar a palacio conmigo-

-¡Sí, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé!-

-Tampoco me grites yo no tengo la culpa de tu mal humor-

- ¬¬# ni quien quiera gritarte-

La mirada de Lillith por unos momentos se poso en Kanda, el cual no movió ni un solo musculo, hasta sentir un fuerte eh impotente golpe en el rostro, por parte de su hermana (N.A obviamente quien mas estaba en la oficina xD)

-Me sorprende que el Yuu que yo conocí, hace 13 años haya desaparecido- Kanda se llevo la mano a la zona golpeada

-Pues sorpresa- Se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos- La gente cambia, no te quedes con la idea de…-

-Mentiroso- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- El Yuu que yo recuerdo me juro, "que no importaba lo que viviera en la orden… ¡Jamás cambiaria!" pero… vaya quien diría que las promesas o juramentos se pueden romper sin sentir el más mínimo rencor- Desvió la mirada mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a salir- Como desearía que mi hermano real volviera- Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando solo a un Kanda con una expresión de arrepentimiento

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los gemelos Kagamine gozaban de un momento en familia cuando sin ninguna advertencia les cayó una botella de sake enfrente

-Len ¿Crees tú que Meiko se volvió a enojar con Kaito?-

-Creo yo que es lo más probable- Tomo la botella de sake- Ven vamos a llevársela-

-Sipi, vamos-

Ambos tomaron camino a si hogar donde encontraron a Meiko y a Kaito peleando

-Meiko, ten tu botella de sake-

-Ooohhh, gracias Rin, gracias Len- Tomo la botella en sus manos- Por cierto, el ensayo ya va a empezar, para que estén listos-

-Sip, Arigato Meiko-

-Hai-

-Corre Len o no llegaremos a tiempo, a parte hay que enseñarles la rutina- Los 2 gemelos llegaron justo a tiempo cuando Miku iba a decirles algo ambos empezaron a hablar

-Bueno antes que nada queremos enseñarles lo que llevamos de la rutina-

-Bueno Len enséñennos- Len y Rin se pusieron en posición para enseñarles el baile

Rin puso la punta del pie derecho en el piso y luego lo regreso, Len hizo lo mismo con el pie izquierdo salvo que el envés de poner la punta del pie, el empezó algo parecido a marchar mientras movía los brazos en forma de círculos, y Rin comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos empezaron a hacer una serie de brincos mientras se movían de un lado a otro y cambiaban los pies de posición y movían sus brazos enfrente y adelante alternando los movimientos, terminando este movimiento empezaron a deslizarse de un lado a otro mientras al dar un grito daban también un brinco más. Luego avanzaban un pie y lo retrocedían mientras seguían dando constantes brincos…

-Bueno eso es lo que llevamos y para que todos la ágamos nos vamos a acomodar en círculo- Rin puso a todos en un círculo dibujado en el piso- Luego vamos a empezar Len y yo

Ambos gemelos empezaron con el movimiento de la punta del pie y la marcha de Len, luego de unos momentos de hacerlo y enseñarles más detenidamente como se hace los demás, entendieron como iba el movimiento, luego de eso prosiguieron Miku, Kaiko y Luka. Con un movimiento de llevar un pie al aire y luego regresarlo mientras lo repetían con el otro pie y volvían a repetir la marcha mientras Len y Rin se integraban nuevamente en el baile, Rin, Miku y Luka acercaron sus manos en puño a su pecho sin hacer contacto luego las regresaron mientras repetían el movimiento giraron a la izquierda, luego al frente de nuevo y continuaron haciendo los brincos constante, cuando se integraron al baile Kaito, Gakupo y Akaito comenzaron llevándose el puño al pecho y regresándolo al instante mientras volteaban la cabeza y repetían el movimiento pero con la otra mano aun sin dejar de dar la serie de brincos que acompañaban el baile; después de que todos se integraron al baile, Len y Rin dieron indicaciones de que abrieran el circulo y todos juntos subieron los puños al aire para luego regresarlos. Luego de un momento todos juntos llevar a los lados los brazos y regresarlos alzando nuevamente los puños hasta la altura de los hombros, luego estirando los brazos regresarlos y estirarlos uno a uno para después volver a estirar los puños bajarlos y avanzar un paso mientras estiraban los brazos con las manos abiertas e inclinándose para luego llevar las manos al frente de ellos mientras lentamente todos se paran… para luego avanzar lentamente un paso, luego otro y luego dar uno el cual les dio impulso para dar media vuelta y dar un paso para luego dar otra vez una media vuelta y hacer los brazos a sus costados seguidos de unos movimientos parecidos a las manecillas del reloj… (N.A les dejo mejor el link del video http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=gjl79TmjD-A sin los espacios no me malentiendan es que es muy complicado adaptar los pasos a palabras)

-¡Guau!- Exclamo Gakupo mientras se tumbaba en el piso- ¡Esta bueno el baile pero muy cansado!-

-Lo sabemos Gaku- Rin levanto a su hermano mayor

-De todos modos Gakupo, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar de ensañar, que tal que a la mera hora no nos quede-

-Tienes razón Kaiko-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Kanda-kun… ¿Qué paso?-

-Como si te importara complejo de hermana-

-¿Qué habrá pasado ahí adentro?-

_-"Paka, Onii-sama eres un Paka de primera"-_

_-"¿Cuánto ah pasado desde que Lillith no me abofeteaba de esa forma?"-_ Desde la soledad de su cuarto Kanda, recordaba esos momentos que vivió con su hermana mientras aún no estaba involucrado en la orden-_"Lillith…"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras recorva la sensación de la mano de Lillith en su rostro

_-"Debería ir a pedirle perdón a Yuu…¡No! El no es el mismo de hace 13 años, no es el hermano que se lamento de a ver dejado su hogar solo por mi seguridad…"-_

"Tock, Tock"

-Adelante-

-Lillith-sama ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

-No supervisor Lee, nada ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-Es que cuando la vi saliendo de la oficina se veía… _"¿Cómo explicarle?"_… no lo sé triste decepcionada-

-Aaahhh, era eso- Mostro una sonrisa tan forzada que incluso una lagrima escapo de sus ojos- No, no es nada estoy bien enserio-

-Bueno cualquier cosa aganáoslo saber-

-Sí, muchas gracias- Tras cerrar la puerta instintivamente las lagrimas empezaron a recorres su suaves mejillas, provocando que se lanzara a llorar a la almohada_- "¡Kuso! ¿Por que? Onii-sama por que…por que… como desearía que regresaras a ser el hermano que o recuerdo"_-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos

_-"¡¿Qué? No, no de nuevo ¿Por qué… esa voz no sale de mi mente?"-_

-Rin ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Uh? Aaah si… gracias Len-

-Bueno vente tenemos que ir a casa ya casi es hora de cenar-

-Sí, tienes razón Len-

Rin tomo la mano de su hermano mientras se dirigían a su hogar al llegar ahí los tormentos de Rin aumentaron más de lo que ella podía soportar

_-"¡Paka! Onii-sama eres el rey de los Pakas"-_

-¡Aaahhh!- Rin soltó un pequeño grito que no dejo que los demás oyeran- Ah, ah, ah- La respiración de Rin sonaba agitada como si acabara de correr unos 10 m durante 10 min

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el cuarto de Lillith sus sollozos ya habían dado su término, mientras intentaba comprender el por que se limpio las lagrimas mientras intentaba comprender el por que se sentía así

_-"¿Por qué… me siento así? Tan… tan… tan…" _¡Aaarrrggg! Como odio sentirme así tan… confusa y dudosa-

_-"TSK"- _ Kanda desvió la mirada a su puerta la cual podía llevarlo con la única persona que era capaz de comprender sus sentimientos_-"¿Debería…? ¡No! ella sola puede solucionar sus problemas"-_

_-"¿Por qué? Aaassshhh como detesto tener que pedirle perdón a Yuu aunque…" _¡¿Por qué tengo que pedirle yo perdón? ¡Si fue él, el culpable de que le soltara un cachetada!…_ "Pero tampoco fue muy justo de mi parte golpearlo"_ tengo razón le pediré perdón…-

Justo en el momento en el que Lillith se acerco a la puerta un suceso no conocido le atormento la mente

_-¡Aaahhh!-_

-¡¿Nani?- Lillith miro en todos los lugares posibles intentando encontrar de donde provenía aquel grito

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Rin!- El grito de Len saco a Rin de sus pensamientos (N.A casi xD de sus pensamientos)

-¡Len!- El vocaloid mencionado se volvió a su hermana

-Rin… ¿Estás bien por que gritaste?-

-S-sí Len est-estoy bien-

-¿Entonces por que gritaste?-

-N-no lo sé solo… solo…- El recuerdo de Lillith volvió a acechar a Rin_-"¡Paka! Onii-sama eres el rey de los Pakas"_ ¡Aaahhh!-

-¡Rin!- Len corrió a ayudar a su hermana provocando nada más que el resto de los vocaloid corrieran a ayudarlos

-¡Len! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaron?-

-No lo sé, algo malo pasa con Rin-

-¡Rin!- Grito Nigaito notando que en la cara de Rin se formaba una expresión de espanto, mientras su mirada se formaba maniaca- ¡Rin!- Grito de nuevo sin obtener ninguna respuesta

-¡Rin vuelve, Rin!- Ahora intento Kaiko, obteniendo el mismo resultado que su hermano

-¡Rin, por favor no me agás esto, Rin!- Por más que trato Len… no consiguió nada

-Le-Len…- dijo por lo bajo Rin- Le-Len… ay-ayudame p-por favor- El tono de Rin empezaba a sonar tétrico mientras que ella temblaba del miedo

_(N.A se empieza es escuchar la canción de "Servant of evil" de vocaloid)_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai_

-¡Rin, Rin! Reacciona por favor- Taito quien acababa de llegar de trabajar escucho como Rin grito desesperadamente (N.A bno casi desesperada no? xP) -¡Rin, concéntrate!-

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

-¡Sáquenla de mi cabeza! ¡Por favor! Ya no la tolero-

-¡¿Sacar a quien Rin? ¡Dime te lo suplico!-

_Kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba_

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- El estridente grito de Lillith capto tanto la atención de los exorcistas como la de la sección científica

-¡Lillith!- Kanda entro de golpe a su cuarto

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

-¡Lillith-sama! ¿Qué sucedió?- Komui entro después de Kanda

-¡Ya basta sal de mi cabeza!- Sacudió la cabeza agitadamente intentando sacar a Rin de su mente

_Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta_

-¡Lárgate!- Gritaron en unisonó Lillith y Rin

-Rin, responde- Kaiko trato de hacer reaccionar a Rin con el mismo resultado de los demás

-¡Lillith, vuelve!- Grito un insistente Kanda

_Shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane_

-¡Kaiko, Akaiko! Traigan algo de agua-

-Claro a la orden Meiko- Respondieron a coro las 2 gemelas

_Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de_

-¡Lenalee, ve con Jerry por agua!-

-Hai, a la orden Nii-san- Lenalee sale corriendo a donde Jerry

_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

-¡Rin reacciona!-

-¡Lillith concéntrate!- Gritaron a coro los exorcistas y los vocaloid

_Tatoi sekai no subete ga_

En ese momento un relámpago paso en medio de donde Rin estaba tirada en el piso, al mismo tiempo que el relámpago paso enfrente de la habitación de Lillith, sacando a todos (N.A me nos a Kanda) de sus pensamientos.

El relámpago no provoco nada más que Kaito y Akaito tomaran a Rin entre sus brazos y la quitaran de ahí para evitar que le pase algo más

_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo_

-¡Kaito, Akaito!- Las gemelas Shion entraron a la habitación con la esperanza de no encontrar muertos- ¡¿Están todos bien?-

-Sí- respondieron todos los Shion aún impresionados por repentino relámpago

_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara _

-¡¿Qué coño fue eso?- Grito Kanda aún sin soltar a su hermana

-No tengo idea Yuu-chan pero…-

-Vamos a investigar Lavi-

_Kimi wa sokode warattee ite_

Kaito dejo a Rin en manos de Akaito y Kikaito mientras se dirigía investigar que era ese extraño relámpago que aún seguía potente frente a ellos, Akaito tomo a Rin entres sus brazos y se la dejo a Len y a Kikaito.

Len al tener a su hermana inconsciente entre sus brazos reacciono abrazándola fuertemente hacia el

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai_

Mientras Allen y Lavi salían a investigar que había sido ese extraño relámpago, Komui y los demás se quedaron a investigar que le había pasado a Lillith la cual se había desmayado igual que Rin; al caer el relámpago

-¡Komui-san venga a ver esto!-

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

-Kaito espera- llamo Akaito

-¿Qué sucede Akaito?-

-Lo veremos juntos ya me arte de que quieras hacer todo tu solo-

-Kaito, Akaito- Llama Akaiko- Tenga cuidado-

-Lo tendremos-

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

-¡¿Qué sucede Allen-kun?- Komui salió disparado de la habitación seguido del grupo de ciencias

-No es un rayo normal- Dijo mientras mostraba que este tenía una figura parecida a la de una puerta

-¿Qué será eso?- Dijo Lavi mientras archivaba cada movimiento, cada destello que emitía aquel relámpago

* * *

**Miku: **¿Por qué no podemos?

**Lía: **Por que no quiero

**Mikuo: **Ándale solo esta vez

**Lía: **Mmmm... no

**Miku: **Por favor

**Lía: **No

**Mikuo: **Solo es ta vez, andale

**Lía: **Que no... (Entran Kanda y Lillith seguidos de Cross) ...¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

**Kanda: **Solo venimos de paso

**Lillith: **Vamos a contestar una llamada ^-^

**Cross: **Van a ser castigados más bien

**Lía: **¡¿Qué hicieron ahora? 0.0!

**Lillith: **Solo una pequeña broma a Alan

**Cross: **¿Pequeña?

**Kanda: **bueno no tan pequeña

**Lía: **¡Ya ayúdenme todos con los Reviews!

**Cross: **Bien. LIRIO-CHAN...

(Kanda y Lillith se separan)

**Lillith: **Bueno si Onii-sama lo dice, y sobre lo del momento... (Se sonrojan) ... fue un momento un tanto...

**Kanda: **...Molesto es un muy mal recuerdo

**Miku: **makuya-love sobre tu Review bueno el reencuentro se explicara más despues

**Mikuo: **Sip por que es un tanto triste y se mostrara más adelante se paciente

**Lía: **¡POBRE DE TI TUS DULCES!

**Cross: **itziwitzi...

**Kanda: **¿Quedarme sin hermana? No sería mala idea

**Lillith: ¬¬-0.0! **Mejor yo me quedo sin hermano

**Lía: **Bueno tranquila Lavi terminara *susurrando* _Temiendole a Lillith_

**Kanda y Lillith: **¡Ya cállate!

* * *

**En el proximo capi**

**Capitulo 5: **Conociendo a los Vocaloid

-Kaito ¿Qué paso, que es eso?-

-Miren ahí una especie de...-

-Komui-san ¿Qué cree que sea eso?-

-¡Strike!-

-¿Todos se conocen entre sí?-

_-Vamos Lillith, despierta- _

-Mmmhhh...-

* * *

**Lía: **perdonen el adelanto tan corto pero ando corta de tiempo leyendo el fabuloso fic de "Ser Celestial"

**Todos: **sayo!


	6. Conociendo a los Vocaloid

**Len: **Vocaloid y -man no le pertenecen a la autora pero como lo desearía ella

**

* * *

Capitulo 5: **Conociendo a los vocaloid

Después de que Kaito, Akaito, Lavi y Allen investigaron en sus respectivos hogares, luego de un tiempo Kaito y Akaito se integraron con los vocaloid

-Kaito ¿Qué paso, que es eso?-

-No tengo idea pero lleva a otro lugar-

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno ver-

-Bueno yo voy a ver- Miku se paró a ver que era lo que había del otro lado de lo que parecía una puerta. Asomo la cabeza y pudo ver como los exorcistas miraban curiosos como el relámpago se iba abriendo poco a poco- Miren hay como una especie de…-

-Organización- Dijo sarcástico Akaito- Lo sabemos Miku, el problema es que no sabemos si puedan ser amigables- En ese instante una ventisca de viento jalo a todos los vocaloid a dentro de la puerta la cual al encontrarse todos adentro se cerró

-¡Rayos!- Dijo Rei mientras intentaba encontrar de nuevo la puerta- No podemos regresar-

-Rei, no seas tan negativo… espera tu de por si eres negativo-

-Tú ni digas Len que en este momento el negativo eres tú-

-Ya los 2 no se pelen-

-Komui-san… ¿Qué crea que sea eso?-

-No lo sé Allen-kun, solo podemos estar seguros de que no sea una trampa de el conde-

-¡Hola!- Grito Miku saliendo de la puerta

-¡Strike!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Lavi mentiras a los demás (N.A incluso vocaloid) les aparecía una gota en la cabeza

-S-sí…-retrocede varios pasos-… Claro- En ese momento otra ventisca saco a los vocaloid del "portal (N.A me cansa decir "relámpago" o "puerta")

-¡¿"Strike"?- Dijo Mikuo mientras miraba con algo de rabia a Lavi (N.A xD complejo de hermana)- ¿Acaso juegas beisbol?-

-Ahh lo siento dejen los presento- Todos los vocaloid se pararon- El es mi hermano Mikuo y mi hermana Zumi, ella es Meiko…-

-¡Strike!-

-0.0!… Bueno… el es Meito hermano de Meiko, el es Kaito, Akaito, Nigaito, Taito, Kaiko, Akaiko, Kikaito y todos son hermanos, ellos 2 son mis adorables gemelitos Len y Rin- Los 2 nombrados saludaron con la mano- Ella es Haku y su hermano Dell, otros gemelos Rei y Rui- Ambos gemelos saludaron cortésmente- A mi lado están Luka y su hermano Luke, esta es Akita Neru, ellos son Kaumi y Gakupo, ella es Teto y su hermano Ted, Gumi, Lily y por ultimo les presento a mi tocaya Zatsune Miku- Todos los exorcistas se quedaron con cara de "What"

-¿Todos se conocen entre sí?- Allen apenas digirió los nombres como para captar que se conozcan todos

-Sip, todos vivimos juntos como… a ver si me entiendes una "Familia"-

-Mucho gusto a todos. Yo soy Allen, el es Lavi, Lenalee y su hermano el supervisor Komui, Reveer, Jonhy, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji y el pequeño Timothy-

-Mucho gusto- Respondió Miku estrechándole la mano a Allen

-Y dígannos-

-¿Qué cosa Allen?-

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

-No lo sabemos de repente un relámpago cayó en medio de nuestra casa y una ventisca de viento trajo aquí-

-_Vamos Lillith, despierta-_

-Oigan, ¿Alguien ha visto a Yuu-chan y a Lillith-chan?- Todos negaron con la cabeza- Mmmhhh…_"Será posible y… Lillith-chan aún no despierte" _Los buscare en el cuarto de Lillith-chan- Mientras Lavi se iba a buscarlos Komui llevo a los vocaloid a conocer la orden, pero no contaba con que la curiosidad de Len, Rin, Rei, Rui Kaiko y Akaiko iban más allá de los limites- Nee, Yuu-chan ¿Están aquí…?-

-_Vamos Lillith, reacciona- _No importaba cuanto trataran Lillith no abría los ojos

-¿Lillith-chan aún no abre los ojos?-

-No- Respondió secamente el espadachín

-Moo, yo que quería presentarle a los recién llegados-

-¿Recién llegados?-

-Sip, llegaron un grupo de personas junto con el relámpago-

-Mmmhhh ¬¬ ¿Y eso en que debería importarme?-

-A ti a Lillith-chan por eso estoy aquí, se los quería presentar. Pero dado el caso de que aun no despierta…-

-Mmmhhh…- Los ojos de Lillith se abrieron lentamente- O-Onii-sama-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Gomenasae-

-¿Por qué?- Lillith jalo el cuello de Kanda hasta ella abrazándolo como pudiera, logrando que Kanda se sonroje

-_Perdóname por lo de hace rato-_ Termino Lillith dándole un dulce y corto beso en la mejilla a Kanda haciendo que este se sonroje aún más

-Uuuhh, Yuu-chan- Se acerco a su oreja destapada- _No conocía esos hábitos tuyos ¡ugh!- _

-Cállate paka Ugisagi- Termino Kanda con un puñetazo en la cara de Lavi

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Dime Allen-

-Mande Lenalee-

-¿Qué me ibas a decir el otro día?-

-Aaahhh, es verdad, bueno Lenalee… yo quería decirte que tú…-

-Nee, Allen- Gritaron el trió de gemelos

-¿Mande?-

-¿Dónde está el comedor?-

-Vengan los llevo. ¿Vienes Lenalee?-

-Claro-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Dime Komui-

-¿Sí…?- Señalo a Mikuo mientras intentaba adivinar su nombre

-Mikuo-

-Mikuo, gracias. Sí dime Mikuo-

-¿Me podrías indicar dónde está el comedor?-

-Claro, sígueme es por aquí-

-Gracias- Voltea la cabeza a echarle una mirada a Miku quien está con Luka y Meiko que están con Lavi que les está mostrando la biblioteca-_"Miku… no quiero que te pase nada malo"-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Oye- Llamo Kaito

-Mande- Reveer se volvió a la familia Shion (N.A pero sin Kaiko y Akaiko xD)

-¿Dónde quedan los cuartos?- La voz grave del joven Taito llamo la atención de Reveer

-Bueno… en realidad…- Mira los pisos de abajo a arriba-… Todos estos pisos son los cuartos. Vengan les mostrare donde se pueden quedar todos ustedes- Los guio hasta un piso vacío literalmente deshabitado- Bien el supervisor me digo que todos ustedes podían dormir aquí, ya ustedes se pueden repartir como les parezca mejor-

-Sí, muchas gracias- Respondió por todos Meito

-Bien. ¿Gustan seguir viendo la orden?-

-Sí, solo una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Dónde está el comedor?- Reveer guio a los 4 chicos al comedor

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hey Jonhy-

-Mande Neru-chan-

-¿Qué es aquí?-

-Está es la sección científica, aquí es donde nosotros los científicos hacemos nuestras investigaciones-

-¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunto Lily mientas doblaba una rodilla y ponía una mano en su cintura

-N-no… no lo creo posible Lily-chan- Dijo nervioso Jonhy mientras se sonrojaba por la posición de Lily (N.A tomen en cuenta como viste Lily XDDD)

-¿Por qué?- Dijeron a coro Lily, Neru y Teto con la voz más inocente que tenían

-Por que es un lugar peligroso-

-Bueno ya que-

-Bien sigamos con nuestro recorrido…-

-Nee, Jonhy-

-Mande Teto-chan-

-¿Dónde está el comedor?-

-Por aquí síganme-

-Claro-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Oye, disculpa-

-Mande- Kanda se volvió molesto a Haku

-¿Qué es aquí?-

-La sala de entrenamiento- Respondió Lillith quien había optado por acompañar a Kanda (N.A Aaaaawww)

-¿Entrenamiento para que?- Inquirió Luke

-Por un motivo que les explicaremos más tarde-

-Ok- Dell mira de reojo a Lillith- Y dígannos…-

-Sip- Lillith se volvió a Dell y compañía

-¿Dónde queda el comedor?- Haku y su hermano torcieron la cabeza como intentando convencerlos de que los llevaran

-Por aquí- Kanda toma rumbo al comedor mientras los otros 4 (N.A si también Lillith ) le seguían al comedor

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de un tiempo todos lo vocaloids se encontraron en el comedor, mientras Kaiko y Akaiko se dirigían a sus hermanos para contarles como les fue en su recorrido, Mikuo y Miku se reunían con Len, Rin, Rui y Rei, Luka y Luke se reunían con Teto, Ted, Lily, Haku y Dell

-Oigan ahora es nuestro turno- Dijo Allen inclinándose a los vocaloid

-¿De que Allen?-

-¿Cómo se llaman todos, como familia como se identifican?-

-Nosotros mismo nos pusimos "Vocaloid"-

-¿"Vocaloid"?- Dice Lavi mientras mira de reojo a Allen

-Sipi- Asienten Len y Rin- Aunque… por lo general nos llamamos por nuestros nombres- Termina Rin feliz de ello

-¿Y… como se aprendieron sus nombres?-

-Aaamm por que somos familia… ¡Dah!- Dicen Len, Rei y Rui con cara de "obvio"

-Aaahhh, claro ^-^U-

-Sí, no hay problema- En ese momento Komui entro al comedor

-¡Atención, atención, a los recién llegados!- Los mencionados se volvieron a Komui- ¡Hay un anuncio que quiero hacer!- El comedor entero se volvió a Komui- ¡El piso donde se van a alojar ya está terminado así que si gustan ya pueden subir a verlo!-

-Kaito-Nii-san… ¿Podemos ir?- Kaiko y Akaiko le dedicaron a Kaito una carita de gato

-Luego, iremos todos acabando de comer-

-Mmmhhh, está bien- Kaiko se sentó de nuevo haciendo puchero

-No te enojes vamos a ir pero todos juntos-

-Eso es lo malo Kaito- Dijo Akaito mirando a su gemelo- Ya sabes que son insistentes, así que si no quieres que te molesten todo el tiempo te conviene decirles de una vez "Sí"-

-Akaito… sabes que si hago eso jamás volverán a tomarme algo enserio como cuando tenían 6…- El recuerdo le llego a Akaito de golpe

-Tienes razón…- Miro a las gemelas-…Iremos juntos les parezca o no-

-¡Que injustos son todos!- Los buscadores y exorcistas se volvieron a las gemelas que nada más picaban su comida haciendo pucheros

-Nee, Kikaito-

-Mande Kaiko-

-¿Nos llevas a ver los cuartos *.*?-

-¿Qué digo Kaito?-

-Aaahhh, ándale llevamos-

-Nop- Le dio un bocado a su comida- Haremos lo que diga Kaito…- En ese momento llego Meito

-Que dice Meiko que vayamos a los cuartos el trió de gemelos están muy inquietos-

-Sí, vamos a ir- Llega Mikuo

-Dejaremos a los gemelos un sus cuartos mientras nosotros acabamos de cenar-

-Esperan ¿Van a ir tú, Meito y Meiko?- Dijo Taito mientras los miraba con incredulidad

-Eeehh Nop, solo Miku y yo, ya que ella sabe tratar mejor a Len y a Rin y yo, a Kaiko y a Akaiko-

-¿Y que hay de Rei y Rui?- Anoto Kikaito- ¿Ellos no cuentan?-

-Sí, pero ellos son más fáciles de tratar-

-En eso tiene razón- Dijo Nigaito

-Mikuo, dice Miku que si ya acabaste de platicar por que ya nos tenemos que ir-

-Sí, ya voy Rui, gracias- La toma de la mano

-Pues vente se nos hace tarde-

-Sí, ya voy-

-Mikuo apúrate- Miro a Miku quien lo miraba como si fueran a su primera cita- Mikuo…Mikuo…- Volvía a llamar tratando de sacar a Mikuo de su "trance"

-¡¿Qué? Digo ya voy Miku-

El transcurso hacia los cuarto fue tranquilo hasta que los gemelos se aburrieron…

-Mikuo, estoy aburrida, cántame una canción-

-Pero tú sabes muchas Rin-

-Pero quiero que tú me cantes una-

-Veamos ¿Quieren que cantemos "Love is war"?-

-¿Nos la van a cantar ustedes Miku, o la vamos a cantar?-

-La cantaremos todos-

-Bueno…-

-¿Quién empieza?-

-Tú, Miku tú empieza- Dijo Rin con tono dulce

-Bien…- Miku volteo al frente mientras los gemelos esperaban la canción-…

_Miku: Mou yukiba ganai wa, konokoi no netsu ryou__**…**__ Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh_ (N.A grito de 6 seg 0.0)

_Mikuo: Haiiro no kumo, mono kuro no kensou, hizashi wakageri__**…**_ siguió

_Len:__**…**__Yu-uh gurewo iiro wo kaete iku__**,**__ Aahh sekai ganijinde sore demo suki de ireru kanante__**…**_

_-__**…**__Wakatteru, kedodo sureba iino doshitara do sureba__**… **__¡Baka dana!__**…**_

_Rui: __**…**__ ¡Watashi…! ¡Ayimeru noyo kore wa sensou__**,**__ ureshi so na kimi wa miru nante…!_

_Rei: ¡__**…**__Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi__**,**__ misete ageru watashi no omoi wo…!_

_Kaiko: __**…**__Sakendemita megafohon wa, koware teta no__**…**_

_Akaiko: __**…**__Dore dake senobi__**,**__ shitatte kimi shino WO haiiranai__**…**_

_Miku y Mikuo: __**…**__Aahh iitsu wamanika areta sora, sensenbi aboanai__**…**_

_Kaiko y Akaiko: __**…**__Kimochiga osaerarenai kute doushitara dousureba__**…**_

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la Orden entera (N.A bueno una parte) lo estaba observando

-Aaamm ¿Se les ofrece algo?- Dijo Rin mientras los miraba esperando una respuesta

-Ooohhh, por favor no se detengan por nosotros cantan hermoso ^-^ - Respondió Lenalee mientras los miraba con cara de gato (N.A X3 Meow X3)

-Bueno- Rei y Rui se miraron fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos

Rei y Rui: _**…**__Naintenanka__**, **__Naindakarane__**…**__-_

Ambos abrieron los ojos mientras cantaban

_Len y Rui: __**…**__¡DA-I-SU-Ki! __**…**_

_Rin, Rui y Miku: __**…**__¡Tatakau noyo hatto wo utte shundanantera renarenari!__**…**_

_Len, Rei y Mikuo: __**…**__¡Sukahatto ni nari__**, **__misetsukeru noyo!__**…**_

_Miku y Rin: __**…**__¡Kimishensenba tenisemiyo gekigeki youi!__**…**_

_Rei y Mikuo: __**…**__¡Senkio wa imadafurina no desu! ¡Koi wa moumoku!__**…**_

…_¡Kimino kuchi suketeru gasameru yo!_

Termino Miku mientras todos aplaudían

-¡Eeeeeeehhhhhh!- Se escuchaba por toda la orden, mientras los exorcistas y buscadores presenten aplaudían sin ton ni son

-¡Cantan hermoso!- Grito Reveer quien iba llegando a escuchar la ultima parte de la canción (N.A pobre Reveer T.T)

-¡Jeje!, gracias- Mikuo se volvió a los gemelos- Bueno llegamos ahora a dormir-

-¡Pero apenas son las…! Disculpen ¿Qué hora es?-

-¡Son las 10:30!-

-¡A caray! Bueno nos dormimos ya que-

-¿Cómo que ya que? Pedazo de niño- Mikuo le dio un zape en la cabeza a Len mientras evitaba reírse enfrente de todos

-Eso dolió Mikuo-

-Chin que pena creí que te había pegado muy suave-

-TTuTT que malo eres Mikuo- Le alborota el cabello a Len

-Sí, soy malo, pero solo con mi familia-

-Mikuo, tenemos que terminar de cenar- Le recordó Miku mientras lo alaba del brazo

-Sip tienes razón- Miro de reojo al trió de gemelos- Bueno los vemos luego, un cuarto para 2, no uno para cada uno-

-Sí Mikuo- los gemelos se dispusieron a elegir un cuarto mientras que Miku y Mikuo iba escaleras abajo para terminar de cenar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Kaito… ¿Ya se tardaron en bajar, no crees?-

-Sí, Gumi ya se tardaron- Kaito se inclino para atrás intentando averiguar si llegaban Mikuo y Miku- Pero… no los veo llegar- Continuo inclinándose-…A lo mejor, ya bajan- Se inclino aún más de lo que ya estaba inclinado-…¡WAA! "¡Pock!" (N.A imaginen que es cuando alguien se cae ^-^U)-

-Hermano ¿Estás bien?-

-S…sí, es…estoy bien- Parándose de nuevo en la silla- So…solo me ca…caí A…Akaito-

-¿Seguro estás bien Kaito? Esa caída te puede afectar-

-Gracias por el apoyo Meito-

-No hay de que- En ese momento Miku y Mikuo corrieron a ayudar a Kaito

-¡Kaito, dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?- Miku

-¡¿No te paso nada?- Mikuo

-Nop, ya estoy bien Arigato-

-¿Seguro?- Miku y Mikuo tomaron a Kaito por los hombros mientras checaban que nada le haya afectado al cerebro (N.A que malos xD)

-¬¬# Sí, estoy bien-

-¿Nada se altero en tu cerebro?- Dijo Miku mientras que Meiko checaba que en su cabeza no haya ningún cambio

-¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! Se los juro estoy bien-

-Bueno, ya que la mente de Kaito no se altero…- Miku se sienta mientras que Kaito tiene la mirada de raya y punto-… ¡Terminemos de comer!-

-Kaiko ¿No crees que Kaito Onii-chan se moleste por tomar el cuarto más grande?-

-Nee, aparte ya sabe que quien lo gana, lo tiene-

-Es verdad- Kaiko se recostó en la cama matrimonial, con un colchón tan suave que cualquiera, puede quedarse dormido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unos cojines con bordados en las orillas, y unas colchas térmicas que al tacto dan todo el calor que uno requiere- Honestamente, no me gustaría perder tanta comodidad

-Lo sé, ni a mí, ¡Imagínate la envidia de Akaito al saber que nosotras tenemos jacuzzi!-

-¡Jajaja! Nada más de pensarlo me da risa-

-Es por eso que nosotras ganamos este cuarto, incluso a los demás-

-Len, hay que encontrar la forma de ganar ese cuarto-

-Lo entiendo pero… ¿Cómo Rin?-

-No lo sé, algo se nos ocurrirá-

-¿Qué tal que les hacemos una trampa?-

-¿Una trampa? ¿Cómo cuál?-

-Les decimos que les hablan, nos metemos a su cuarto sacamos sus cosas, las pasamos al nuestro, y nos quedamos con el suyo-

-Sabes Len, empiezo a notar que mi intelecto se te contagia-

- ^-^U jeje, por eso soy tu hermano-

-No hermano no, gemelo-

-Exacto gemelo-

-Rei ¿Quieres quitarle su cuarto a Kaiko y a Akaiko?-

-Vaya Rui, te tardaste en preguntar-

-Nuestros primos segurito, lo están planeando-

-Entonces hay que apurarnos-

-Vamos- Los 2 gemelos salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la de Kaiko y Akaiko "Tock, tock" –Kaiko, Kaito las busca-

-Mentiroso, nunca nos quitaran el cuarto- suben Len y Rin

-Akaiko, dice Akaito que necesita pedirte algo- Akaiko asoma la cabeza mirando a Len y a Rin

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, acabamos de subir, después de que nos lo dijo-

-Bueno- Akaiko salió de la habitación- Kaiko cuida nuestro cuarto

-Claro hermana- Akaiko baja las escaleras mientras busca a Akaito, pero en el transcurso choca con Lavi- ¡Auch!- se soba la cabeza mientras intenta parase en las escaleras

-Ooohhh, perón no vi por donde iba, déjame ayudarte- le extiende la mano, quien la acepta de inmediato

-¿Oye no eres tú el que nos guió en la Orden?-

-No, me estás confundiendo con Allen, yo soy Lavi-

-Aaahhh- Se sonroja levemente- Gomen, oye-

-Mande-

-¿No sabes si Akaito Onii-chan, sigue abajo?-

-¿Amm te refieres al de pelo rojo?-

-Sip ^-^ -

-Pues… sí sigue cenando-

-OK, Arigato Lavi-

-De nada-

Akaiko bajo las escaleras muy felizmente mientras buscaba su hermano, encontrándose con varias personas en el transcurso… Allen, Lenalee, Komui, Reveer, Kanda, Krory, Marie, Miranda, etc. Hasta que finalmente llego donde Akaito

-¿Me llamabas Akaito?- Akaiko se sentó a lado de Akaito para poder hablar mejor- ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Aahh? Yo no te hable, y si lo hice entonces no fui yo-

-¿No me hablaste?- Tuerce la cabeza intentando comprender lo que le acababan de decir- ¿Y entonces por que dijeron Len y Rin que me hablabas?-

-No lo sé, pero yo no te llame ahora…- le da un ligero beso en la frente, el cual provoca que Akaiko se sonroje un poco-…a dormir-

-Claro- Se levanta de la mesa, mientras se dirige a su cuarto en el cual se está llevando a cabo una pelea por el- ¡OIGAN ALEJENSE DE MI CAURTO!- Grita provocando que todos corran a ver que sucede notando que Akaiko y los otros 4 gemelos peleaban por ver quien se quedaba con su cuarto

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver, a ver, a ver, a ver!- Dijo Lenalee mientras interrumpía la pelea- ¡NIÑOS DETENGANSE!- Grito aún más fuerte pero ni al caso- ¡NIÑOS!- Otra vez la ignoraron

-"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu" (N.A ustedes imaginen que es un silbido T.T)- Todos (N.A incluso los niños) se volvieron a Lillith- ¿A ver por que la pelea es solo un cuarto?- Exclamo en un tono tan maternal que incluso Kanda desvió la mirada

Todos los niños empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-A ver… ¡A VER!- Todo el ajetreo se calmo, mientras Lillith se llevaba una mano a la frente y respiraba profundo- ¡Quiero que UNO por UNO me diga! ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?- Enfatizando la palabra "uno". Rin hablo

-¡Es que ellas tienen un cuarto genial!-

-¡Incluso tienen jacuzzi!-

-¡Tienen camas suaves!-

-¡Con cobijas térmicas!-

El ajetreo empezó nuevamente provocando que a Lillith le saliera una vena en la frente

-¡A VER! ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE "UNO POR UNO" ES LA QUE NO COMPRENDEN?- A los gemelos los ojos se les abrieron como platos al igual que a los demás exorcistas. Mientras que a Kanda se le aparecía una gota en la cabeza

_-"Por favor no agás lo que creo que vas a hacer"-_ Pensó Kanda mientras los gemelos ponían cara de gato con botas para evitar que los regañaran

-Explíquenme, ahora si ¿Por qué la pelea?-

-Por su cuarto es genial, y nosotros lo queremos- Dijo Len al borde de rogar clemencia

-¿Solo por eso?- Alzo una ceja mientras los miraba indiferentemente (N.A muy tipo Yuu ^-^)

_-"Y… si lo hizo"_- A Kanda se le apareció una gota aún más grande_-"¿Por qué a mí me toco una hermana tan maternal?"-_ La gota aumento su tamaño logrando que Lenalee fije su atención en el

-Bien entonces en ese caso, ninguno de los 6 se la va a quedar ¿OK?- Miro a los vocaloid- ¿De ustedes quien es Kaito?- El mencionado levanta la mano- Ok, tú y tu hermano se la quedan para no más problemas- A todos se les abren más los ojos- ¿Algún reclamo, queja o sugerencia?- (N.A sono muy tipo maestros x3) Lenalee fijo sus ojos en tanto en Kanda como en Lillith, descubriendo otro de sus muchos secretos

_-Son… gemelos-_ Dijo por lo bajo mientras descubría su parentesco_- Pero… ¿Cómo?-_

-Bueno ya no importa, vámonos y ustedes ya no se pelen- Kaito miro por última vez a los 6 asegurándose de que entendieran el mensaje- ¿Entendieron?-

-Si Kaito Onii-chan-

-Bien, Kaiko, Akaiko- Las 2 mencionadas voltearon al mayor de sus hermanos- Quiero que se porten bien-

-Si Kaito, lo prometemos- Ambas miraron a Kaito y a Akaito- ¿Les podemos cuidar su cuarto?- Ambos hermanos lo razonaron

-Está bien cuídenlo, pero no hagan destrozos-

-Lo prometemos- Se volvieron a los otros 4- ¿Nos pueden ayudar?- Señalaron a los 4 gemelos quienes al notar que los miraron pusieron su mejor carita (N.A mi vida x3!)

-Aaahhh, está bien que les ayuden pero no causen más problemas- Al darse la vuelta, los chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Kaito donde se pusieron a platicar, como a mejorar la rutina

Tras pasar un rato, tanto la familia vocaloid, como los Exorcist se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos, los gemelos se encontraban dormidos todo en toda el área de la cama de Kaito, mientras que la otra cama estaba vacía

-_Pobres, se quedaron dormidos- _susurro Akaito mientras tomaba a Rin y Rui entre sus brazos para llevarlas a sus cuartos- _Kaito, ábreme la puerta por favor-_ Kaito obedeció mientras que Akaito salía del cuarto aún con las niñas entre sus brazos, mientras que Kaito se llevaba a Len y Rei

-_Akaito-_ llamo mientras que su hermano volvía la mirada hacia el- _Dejemos a Kaiko y Akaiko solo por esta noche en el cuarto-_

_-Es tu decisión hermano, haz lo que creas mejor- _Kaito miro por última vez a sus hermanas mientras salía del cuarto con los otros 2 niños directo a sus cuartos

La noche paso tranquilamente mientras, que una parte muy alejada de la Orden, en la mansión de Noé; una ejercito de akuma se dirigía a la orden, con los Noés dirigiendo la invasión. Mientras Road se relamía, con la esperanza de vencer a los exorcistas, mientras duermen; sin tener en cuenta que los escudos de la Orden se encendieron al sentir la presencia de akumas acercase a ella; los nivel 4 se dispusieron a atacar los puntos de los escudos, destruyéndolos en el acto. Aproximando la victoria de los Noés contra los exorcistas… Una explosión fuera de lo normal, saco a los exorcistas de su sueño, trayendo consigo un gran temblor en la Orden

-¡¿Qué rayos…?- En cada punto de la Orden, se escuchaban las explosiones mientras los Akumas miraban ansiosos el salir de los exorcistas

-¡Tranquilos mis Akumas! Pronto les tocara comer- Se relamió el Conde mientras los nivel 3 también comenzaban a atacar la Orden, especificándose en las habitaciones

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- Grito Lenalee mientras perdía el equilibro a causa de otro temblor, cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras se sostiene la cabeza evitando estrellarse en las paredes- ¡Allen!- Llama intentando hacer que el exorcista valla en su ayuda. Quien también tiene problemas de ponerse en pie

-¡Lenalee!- Llama de vuelta el exorcista albino, poniéndose de pie mientras se dirige a donde lo llamo su compañera- ¡Lenalee! ¡¿Estás bien?- Tomándola por los hombros logran reincorporarse ambos exorcistas yendo donde se encuentra el supervisor- ¡Komui-san! ¡AAAHHH!- Gritan ambos exorcistas luego de otro temblor

-¡Allen, Lenalee! Los Noé a tacan la Orden necesito que salgan a reforzar la barrera-

-¡Sí!- Los 2 salen por la puerta activando sus inocencias en el camino

-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE DARCK BOOTS!- Invoca Lenalee mientras sale volando por uno de los agujeros provocado por el ataque

-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE CROWN CLOWN!- Secunda Walker mientras sale por una de las puertas en el mismo estado que el resto de la Orden

-¡Miren, el Conde-sama tenía razón!- Grito uno de los Akumas mientras se relamía al ver a los 2 exorcistas

-¡MUGEN!- Invoco el espadachín mientras se les unía en la batalla- ¡SAIYAKU SHOURAI! ¡Primera ilusión insectos del infierno!- Termina la invocación mientras las mayor parte de los nivel 1 explotaban por la materia de inocencia

-¡HATTO!- Se escucho desde un punto no muy alejado de la pelea de los Exorcistas donde, claramente pudieron ver claramente la figura de Lillith bañada en luz celeste; mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su muñeca hasta su mano- ¡Inocencia, utiliza mi sangre para crear el arma que podrá darme la victoria en esta batalla de bien y mal!- Invoca mientras el hilo de sangre tomaba forma de un látigo carmesí- ¡Látigo de la Justicia!- Grita mientras se lanza a los nivel 4 cortándolos de una sola vez, haciendo maniobras a la vez evitando que le corten los akumas- ¡Inocencia!- Vuelve a llamar mientras mira fijamente al nivel 5 que tiene enfrente; mientras que el látigo de sangre se deshacía acumulándose a su alrededor- ¡Utiliza, la energía de mi cuerpo creando la ilusión de "Mugen"!- Toda la sangre a su alrededor se arremolina mientras en su man se forma una copia de Mugen color carmesí- ¡Cuarta ilusión!- Los ojos de Lillith empezaron a brillar la misma luz celeste que brillo al principio- ¡Espadas infinitas! ¡Flor infernal!- Dio su propia invocación mientras la copia de Mugen, provocaba una flor de espadas al mismo tiempo que atacaba al nivel 5; quien creó un campo con sus brazos para evitar el ataque directo

-¡Lavi!- Llamo Komui desde el interior de la Orden- ¡Necesito que vayas a ver si los recién llegados están bien!-

-¡Hai! ¡A la orden Komui!- El exorcista se dirigió lo más rápido que dieron sus pies al piso donde se encontraban los Vocaloid- ¡¿Hola? ¡¿Alguien está herido? ¡¿Alguien falta aquí?- Grito mientras desesperadamente buscaba a los vocaloid

-¡Lavi!- Grito Akaiko saliendo del cuarto de su hermano- ¡Ayúdanos no podemos encontrar a Kaiko!- Pidió mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-¡¿Desde cuándo no la encuentran?-

-¡Apenas, despertamos por el temblor y ella… ella…!- Las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas- ¡ELLA YA NO ESTABA!- Los ojos del exorcista se abrieron como platos mientras miraba aún más impresionado la ventana, donde la gemela de Akaiko se encontraba secuestrada por Jasdebi

-_Kaiko-_ susurro mientras miraba expectante la escena de los Noés, con la gemela de Akaiko entre sus sucias y peligrosas manos de Noé- Pero dime… ¿Los demás están bien?-

-Sí, están todos los demás están bien… ¡PERO AHÍ QUE SALVAR A KAIKO!-

-No te preocupes le diré a Yuu-chan que me apoye- Lavi sale corriendo a todo lo que dan sus pies mientras busca a Kanda con la mirada- ¡YUU-CHAN, NECESITO TU AYUDA!- El mencionado exorcista se dirigió rápidamente donde Lavi sin entender el por que de la repentina llama

-¡¿Qué sucede Pakauguisagui?-

-¡La hermana de Akaiko fue secuestrada por los Noés!- Kanda lo miro con expresión de "¿De que me estás hablando?"- ¡La niña de pelo azul corto!-

-¡Eso se entiende mejor!- Aceleraron el paso- ¡¿Cuándo te enteraste?-

-¡Cuando Komui me pidió que fuera a ver si estaban bien!-

-¡¿Y eso fue?-

-¡Hace unos 5 min!-

-¡Bien, eso basta!- El espadachín acelero el paso mientras que Lavi, volvía para asegurarse de que todos los vocaloid siguieran juntos, teniendo como respuesta a todos encerrados en un bunker (N.A un bunker, muy bunker!)

-¡¿Todos bien?- Entrando al bunker- ¿Nadie herido?-

-No- Akaiko baja la mirada- Solo falta mi hermana-

-Descuida Akaiko-chan, Yuu-chan ya la trae…-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Se escucha a fuera de la habitación mientras Lillith entra atravesando las paredes, estrellándose en un muro- Ck ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS TIKKY!- Lanzándose de nuevo al mencionado Noé, mientras que la proyección cristal de mugen se destruía

-¡Lillith!- Llamo Kanda mientras veía como el antes mencionado Noé se volvía para atacar a su hermana

-¡Descuida Onii-sama! Estoy bien- Se lanza contra el Noé, al mismo tiempo que el Akuma la ataca- ¡Aaahhh!- Grita al mismo tiempo que el Akuma pasa una de sus manos cuchillas de frente a ella, mientras Tikky le atacaba con una de sus armas por la espalda

-¡Lillith!- Gritaron Lavi y Kanda sabiendo lo que le seguia a ese momento

Pero para la sorpresa de todos (N.A imágenes en cámara lenta) Lillith se inclino para atrás al mismo tiempo elevo las rodillas evitando el ataque de ambos, viendo los peligro lejos de su cuerpo impulso sus pies hacia enfrente logrando golpear de frente al Akuma y regresando el movimiento golpeando a Tikky; cayendo de pie entre los 2 enemigos, mientras que Kanda regresaba con Kaiko entre sus brazos y los 2 gemelos Noés atados a un árbol

-¡Lillith!- Kanda deja a Kaiko con Lavi mientras se dirige a su hermana -¡¿Estás bien?- La mencionada se quita un mechón de pelo de la cara

-¡Sí!- Responde entre jadeos, mientras traga saliva -¿Por qué preguntas?- Vuelve a retirar el mechón rebelde de su rostro

- ¬¬# ¿Cómo que por que?- La mira con una vena saliéndole de la frente

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas si estás viendo que estoy bien?- Se retira el mechón (N.A mendigo mechón) – Aparte no es muy dado en ti, últimamente preocuparte por mi-

-Bien, si quieres no digo nada y ahí de ti si mueres-

-Gracias por el apoyo hermano-

-TSK-

-Hm- Lillith se da media vuelta mientras Tikky y el Akuma recobraban la conciencia- Rayos…- Se pone en posición de batalla cuando Kanda se paro enfrente de Lillith, mientras ella se le quedaba viendo con superioridad- Disculpa Onii-sama, pero yo sola puedo contra ellos-

¡Ja! No me agás reír Lillith- La expresión de Lillith comenzó a tornarse molesta mientras una vena salía en su frente

-¡Muévete "Yuu"!- Lillith se puso enfrente de Kanda aún con mas superioridad- ¡Para tu información la mía es inocencia cristal, y déjame decirte es más poderosa que la tuya!-

-Y… ¿eso a mí que?-

-Que grosero- Hace un puchero mientras de sus tobillos una pequeña cortada formaba un camino de sangre- Inocencia… proyecta… ¡DARCK BOOTS!- El camino de sangre se arremolina alrededor de las espinillas de Lillith, para luego tener la apariencia de las botas de Lenalee- ¡Enbu… KIRIKAZE!- da una patada de 360º la cual provoca que Tikky y el Akuma salgan blanda a estrellarse con la pared; saliendo Tikky más dañado que el Akuma, quien se volvió para atacar a Lillith- _Inocencia… proyecta… _¡CROWN CLOW!- Ante la sorpresa de todos una capa carmesí envolvió a Lillith evitando el ataque…

* * *

**Kaiko: **wii nos tocan los Reviews bno empecemos con Itziwitzi

**Akaiko: **que bno que te dejamos picados pero bno eso solo es parte de lo que le sigue al fic

**Rei: **por que se pone cada vez mejor

**Rui: **Saya-Walker

**Rin: **me gusto tu... que? me dijeron "Strike"? que no había sido para Miku?

**Lía: **dejalo en mis manos Rin, ps veras si no lo hacia no sería Lavi osi?

**Len: **Lirio-chan

**Kaiko: ** bno grax por el review y no te preocupes si te tardaste lo bno es que te haa gustado

**Akaiko: **eso es lo que nos hace felices ^-^

**Len y Rin: **makuya-love si tienes razon Pakanda a una mujer no se le hace llorar

**Len: **y menos si es tu hermana lo se por que a Rin nunca se le debe hacer llorar a parte de ser mi hermana la kiero muho ^-^

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo**

**Capitulo 6: **Secuestro Vocaloid

-¡LILLITH!-

-¡FALTAN LEN, RIN, KAIKO Y LOS DEMÁS GEMELOS!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Desde cuando?-

**En la mansión de Noe...**

-¡No te tengo miedo!-

-¿En serio?-

_Rin: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...¡10!_

_Len: Al verlos nacer los brazos los quita y luego en vasijas los entierra y los cultiva_

_Kaiko: Entrelazando sus meñiques y anulares

* * *

_

**Lía: **los veo en el proximo capi

**Todos: **ZAYO-NARA


	7. Secuestro vocaloid

**Lillith: **ni -man ni vocaloid pertecen a la autora de este friky cuento

**

* * *

Capitulo 6: **Secuestro Vocaloid

El ataque de Lillith fue lo que le dio oportunidad a los Noés de tomar en su poder a los 6 gemelos…

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Luego del ataque de Lillith hacia el Akuma y Tikky, los gemelos Noé, usaron la nube de humo para entrar sin ser notados tanto por los exorcistas, como para los Vocaloids

-_Debi, vamos ahora que los exorcistas están ocupados-_

_-Si tienes razón Dero, vamos- _Los 2 hermanos de Noé entraron lo más sigilosamente que daban sus pies, cuando un cristal roto delato su entrada

-¿Uh?- Rin se volvió para ver de dónde provenía el ruido- ¡KYYYYAAAA!- Grito antes de que una esfera de los Noés la atrapara a ella, junto con, Len, Rui, Rei, Kaiko y Akaiko

-¡RIN!- Kaito escucho el grito de la mencionada mientras veía claramente como a ella y a los demas gemelos se los llevaban en lo que parecía ser una enorme esfera hecha de restos de Akuma

-¡Niños!- Llamo Miku al mismo tiempo que los niños entraban en la puerta de Road- ¡Len, Rin!- la expresión de Miku se torno horrorizada al notar quien era la que estaba en la puerta

-Jajajaja- Rio sádicamente Road al mismo tiempo que se relamía- Espero que no los extrañes mucho, por que ya no los volverán a ver-

-¡NO!- Gritaron los demás al mismo tiempo que los gemelos eran llevados lentamente a la mansión Kamelot

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

-¡LILLITH!- Grito desesperadamente Lavi, mientras veía como la proyección del Crown Clow empezaba a cubrirla de tal forma que la cubría totalmente

-¡DESCUIDA LAVI, NO PASA NADA!-

-¡LAVI!- Llamo Miku mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus pies

-¡¿Qué sucede?-

-¡FALTAN LEN, RIN, KAIKO Y LOS DEMÁS GEMELOS!- Informo al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas se formaban

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Desde cuándo?- Allen llegando, luego de una orden de Komui

-Desde hace, un momento escuchamos gritar a Rin, y cuando volteamos a ver… ya no estaban-

**En la mansión de Noé...**

-Bien, ya los trajiste… ¿Qué planeas ahora Road?-

-Jeje, voy a jugar con ellos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sipi- Se relamió mientras los ojos de los gemelos se tornaron horrorizados- Ahora juguemos-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Dice Akaiko mientras intentaba retroceder

-¡No te tengo miedo!- Grito Len mientras se acercaba retadoramente hacia Road

-¿Estás seguro niño?-

-Mi nombre es Len, Len Kagamine- Lo mira retadoramente - ¿Y tu?-

-Road, Road Kamelot- Lo mira de igual forma – Pero… ¿Enserio no me tienes?-

-Si-

-¿En serio?- En ese momento Rin se puso al lado de Len

_Rin: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7... ¡10!_

_Len: Al verlos nacer los brazos los quita y luego en vasijas los entierra y los cultiva_

_Kaiko: Entrelazando sus meñiques y anulares_

_Rin: puedo confeccionar dulces y hermosas flores__**…**_

_Len y Rin: Aaaaah Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah_

_Akaiko: En su precioso jardín hay flores_

_Rei: Y manos de variedad en colores_

_Rui: No es un jardín tan normal_

_Rin: Pues es traumatizador_

_Kaiko: Jardín del miedo eh_

_Akaiko: Jardín del miedo eh_

_Len: Jardín del miedo eh_

_Rui: Jardín del miedo eh_

_Rei: Jardín del miedo eh_

_Akaiko: Jardín del miedo eh_

_Rei y Rui: Jardín del miedo eh_

_Akaiko: De él no escaparas_

_Len: su precioso jardín no puede enseñar_

_Kaiko: Su precioso jardín a nadie puede revelar_

_Rei: Aaaah Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah_

_Len: Con 5 dedos son tan lindas_

_Akaiko: Eh igual lo son con solo 4 lindos dedos_

_Kaiko: Ve míralas ponles toda tu atención _

_Rin: Sin temor_

_Rui: ¡Mentira, mentira! Todo fue una mentira_

_Kaiko: ¡Mentira, mentira! Todo fue una mentira_

_Akaiko: ¡Mentira, mentira! Todo fue una mentira_

_Rei: ¡Mentira, mentira!_

_Rui: ¿O fue real?_

La expresión de los Noés, quedo trastornada, por lo dicho de los vocaloid, las imágenes del "bello" jardín de Rin, pasaban como flashes de cámara enfrente de ellos, las palabras de Rin, con su típico tono macabro que solo ella sabe usar, dejaron impactados a todos los Noés, Road en especial su sueño comenzó a apoderarse de la habitación mientras el jardín de manos de Rin; se apoderaba de la habitación. Rin fascinada por su jardín de manos, Len, Kaiko, Akaiko, Rei y Rui miraban traumados el jardín pero a la vez fascinados de haber causado serios traumas en sus secuestradores

-¿Les gusto la canción?- Dice una inocente Rin mientras pone ojos de gato, los cuales provocan aún más miedo en los Noé- ¿O fu muy sádica para su gusto?- La voz dulce voz de Rin provoco que cada mano de los Noés fuera plantada en el jardín- ¡Miren sus manos! ¿No es poético este suceso?- Cada vez más la que era una Rin, dulce y tierna; se convertía en la sádica Rin que era en verdad

-¡Ja! Estarás loca si crees que eso me da miedo- Dice Road al mismo tiempo que aparece unas velas detrás de Rin- ¿Ya no eres tan valiente verdad?-

-¿No te gustaría ver tus manos en mi precioso jardín?- La sádica, maniaca y psicópata Rin y había despertado- Por que a mí los dulces me fascinan- Pronuncia mientras se relame

-Pero apuesto a que no quieres probar los míos-

-Con mucho gusto los probare, si eso te hace feliz-

-Perfecto- Las velas de Road, se lanzaron contra Rin; quien no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por moverse de su lugar. Al hacer impacto los dulces con Rin estos terminaron destruyéndose -¿Pero que…?-

-JAJAJAJAJA- Reía maniacamente mientras sus ojos mostraban una sed insaciable por el hombre- ¿No que me ibas a hacer daño?

-Grrrrr- Gruño mientras veía como Rin felizmente acompañada del resto de los gemelos tronaban sus dulces- YO TE DARE EN EL GUSTO SI ES LO QUE QUIERES ESTUPIDA NIÑA-

-Jeje, sí es lo que quiero ver-

-AAAHHH- Grito mientras con todo su poder de Noé se lanzaba contra Rin- MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE MALDITA- Lanzaba simultáneos ataques a su pequeña contrincante, la cual solo pudo observar como inútilmente la dañaban

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿Eso es todo? Vaya, creía poder esperar más de una niña que me secuestro- Se da media vuelta sobre sus talones para poder ver fijamente a su hermano y los demás gemelos- Pero creo que no es capaz de hacer mucho, solo cosquillas- Los ojos de Road comenzaron a debilitarse al mismo tiempo que una potente explosión de inocencia atravesó las paredes del edificio, dejando entrada para los exorcistas

-ROAD- Llama Allen mientras la susodicha se voltea a el exorcista albino

-Vaya miren eso, Allen vino a verme- Sus ojos violeta se fijaron en los grises de Allen, cuando desvió la mirada ligeramente fijando en los penetrantes ojos de Lillith- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Quién diría que la princesa del "Edo" vendría a visitarnos?- Los ojos de todos los exorcistas se fijaron en Lillith, quien nada más pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa

-Ja, si eh venido no es un asunto que a un Noé le pueda interesar ¿O sí Road Kamelot?-

-Pues…- Rueda los ojos mientras una jaula gigante cae desde una altura indescriptiblemente alta; dejando atrapados a los vocaloid, incluyendo a Rin quien poco a poco comenzaba notar el peligro que corrían abriendo de par en par sus ojos amarillos -…para ser honestos nos incumbe mucho que estés aquí- Tikky da un paso al frente para poder quedar cara a cara con Lillith

-Sí se puede saber… ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita?-

-¡¿Visita? Bueno, si para ti esto es una visita Tikky- Da un salto para poder quedar frente a Tikky y atacarlo con su látigo de sangre, a lo que el Noé reacciona activando una de sus Teasses -¿Por qué no entregar a tus ya aburridos invitados?- Señala cuidadosa mente con la mirada a los vocaloid, quienes están a unos pocos metros de caer a un pozo hasta el tope de agua

-Claro, los liberare sí tú y tus amigos exorcistas pueden salvarlos antes de que el reloj llegue las 3 hrs- Lillith esboza una sonrisa- Eso más- enfatiza la palabra "más" –Luchar con todos los Noé-

-Acepto pero…- La sonrisa de Tikky cambia a disgusto -…si incluyes a algún Akuma el trato queda anulado y nos devuelves a los niños ¿Entendido?-

-Por supuesto- Aclara mientras formula una sonrisa de sádico solo como él la puede hacer -¡QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO PUES!- Con otra Teasses en la mano pretende atacar a Lillith, quien rápidamente salta cayendo con la punta de los pies en lo que parecía ser la punta de un risco –NO ESCAPRAS PRINCESITA- Tikky se lanzo contra Lillith con los ojos impregnados de deseos de matar. Al llegar donde se encontraba Lillith, le lanzo un ataque que provoco que Lillith perdiera el equilibrio cayendo junto con Tikky al vacio; aprovechando la caída Lillith se dispone a correr de nuevo en dirección a la mansión Kamelot, donde los gemelos correr peligro

-AAAHHH- Grita al sentir como la mano del Noé del placer toma su tobillo con toda su fuerza- Kkkkggg- Su expresión comienza a tornarse mas y mas dolida conforme el Noé hace presión para evitar que le exorcista se escape

-No escaparas tan fácilmente Lillith-

-SUELTAME TIKKY MIKK- Comienza a patear su rostro para lograr liberar su pie, pero cuando pateo nuevamente el rostro Tikky jalo su tobillo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que esta cayera el piso, para luego quedar; su rostro a la altura de la de él, inmovilizada por el movimiento realizado por el Noé- SUELTAME- Exige inútilmente mientras el Noé del placer suelta la muñeca que estaba sujetando para poder colocarla en su mejilla

-¿Por qué eh de hacerlo?- Pasa de sujetar su mejilla para sujetar su barbilla logrando que Lillith lo mire fijamente –Vaya, vaya, vaya; sabes una princesa tan bella como tú no debería perder el tiempo, manchándose inútilmente las manos de sangre…-

-AAAHHH- Se escucha el grito de los gemelos quienes están a pocos minutos de caer al pozo y ahogarse. Lillith al escuchar el grito eleva el rostro inútilmente, siendo regresado a los amarillos ojos del Noé del placer

-SUELTAME- Nuevamente intenta soltarse del agarre del Noé para correr en ayuda de los vocaloid, logrando que Tikky sujete con su otra mano la muñeca de Lillith inmovilizándola completamente

-¿Por qué huir? Cuando fácilmente puedes quedarte a mi lado y ya no sufrir por esta guerra santa-

-Jamás- Mueve frenéticamente los brazos y las piernas intentado soltarse del Noé del placer, quien comenzó a hacer presión tanto en su muñeca como en su barbilla –Aaaggghhh- Inquiere dominada por el dolor que le comenzó a provocar el Noé del placer

-¿No lo entiendes verdad Lillith? Mientras más te esfuerces por escapar te va a ir peor- Acerco lentamente su rostro al de Lillith provocando que su pulso aumente su velocidad -¿No es hermoso escuchar como un frágil corazón como el tuyo aumenta su velocidad?- Vuelve a acercar su rostro al de Lillith obteniendo como respuesta que esta intente hacer su rostro hacia atrás estrellándose con las rocas del suelo

-AUXILIO- Vuelven a llamar los gemelos mientras su jaula está a solo unos centímetros de caer completamente al agua –AYUDA- Llama Rin mientras que los otros Noés estas atados en un muro y Lenalee junto con Allen tratan de abrir la jaula antes de que se ahoguen los vocaloid

-Escucha- Pide cierto Noé mientras cierra los ojos para escuchar sus gritos de auxilio –Es hermoso el sonido del pánico…- Vuelve la mirada a Lillith- Un sonido que tú muy amablemente me puedes regalar en ese instante- Suelta su barbilla para sostener su mejilla y lentamente acercarse a Lillith, acelerando mas y mas los latidos de su corazón

-¡Kanda! ¡¿Dónde está Lillith?- Pide Lenalee mientras junto con Lavi comienzan a sacar a los niños de la jaula –Necesitamos de su ayuda

-Se supone que estaba peleando con el sombrerudo-

-¿Te refieres a Tikky?- Dice el albino al mismo tiempo que con el Crown Belt baja a los niños de la jaula

-Si ese sombrerudo- Aclara secamente mientras pone a los vocaloid cerca de él para poder huir de ahí al instante

-Pues Tikky ya no está a la vista en la mansión- Aclara Lenalee mientras baja para reunirse con Allen y los demás –Debieron haber caído después de la explosión de humo que hubo hace rato- Mira a donde hasta hace unos momentos estaban peleando Lillith y Tikky

-Iré a buscarlos- Dice finalmente Kanda mientras sale por la ventana en busca de su hermana y el Noé del placer

-SUELTAME- Se escucho el potente grito de Lillith a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba Kanda quien instintiva mente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía ese grito –Suéltame maldito Noé- Movía frenéticamente su rostro, sus brazos y sus piernas intentando zafarse del agarre del Noé, siendo cada vez más inútil

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo y lo hago- El rostro de Lillith se detuvo mientras su cerebro procesaba la dada indicación del Noé –Dime una sola razón por la cual te deba de soltar y lo hare- Lillith volvió la mirada a Tikky intentando formular una palabra

-Por…- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras el Noé los tenía cerrados; en un apasionado beso con Lillith, quien solamente se quedaba inmóvil ante el movimiento de su oponente; el cual apoderado de su cuerpo, sus sentidos y sus movimientos gozaba cada tacto que hacía, grababa en sus labios el sabor de los de Lillith. Mientras cierto espadachín llegaba sintiendo en su interior una ira inconfundiblemente enorme, apretando los puños con toda la fuerza que se le permitía usar en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes con tanta furia que cualquiera podría decir que eran celos, viendo como los movimientos de Lillith eran suprimidos por la fuerza del Noé; quien al pasar un tiempo de saborear los delicados y finos labios de Lillith se separo de ella, sintiendo la amenazante presencia de Kanda esbozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba de los hombros a Lillith mientras rápidamente se paraba poniéndola enfrente del usándola como escudo al mismo tiempo que Kanda desenvaina a mugen para atacarlo obteniendo una amenaza para Lillith - Aaahhh- Inquiere al mismo tiempo que siente el filo de la espada aproximarse a su rostro junto con el Noé que cada vez más hace presión en sus muñecas evitando que se mueva –Aaaggghhh- Una expresión de dolor se apodera completamente de su rostro mientras Tikky jala su cuello hasta la altura de su hombro –Suéltame…- Pide entre jadeos mientras apenas puede respirar por la presión ejercida en su cuello, mientras el Noé hace más fuerte la presión –Aaaggghhh- El dolor se apodera completo de su rostro mientras hace un esfuerzo inútil por zafarse del Noé

-Suelta a mí hermana maldito pedazo de Noé-

-Jajajaja, ahora sí muy hermanos ¿No? que tal antes cuando la dejaste en palacio para convertirte en exorcista-

-¡Cállate!- Fija sus plateados ojos en el rostro dolido de su hermana -¡Y devuélveme a mi hermana!- Apunta el rostro del Noé quien jala el rostro de Lillith enfrente del suyo para evitar el ataque

-¿Serías capaz de dañarla a ella?- La toma por la barbilla mientras pone su rostro cerca del filo de mugen, que alejan al instante –Vaya, no eres capaz- Esboza una sonrisa mientras regresa la cabeza de Lillith junto a la suya –Pero dime… ¿Quién podría dañarla?-

(Intermedio)

Datos de personaje

Nombre: Lillith Kanda

Edad: 22 años

Color de ojos: Plateados

Color de cabello: Rubio natural

Comida favorita: Sushi

Comida no favorita: Tempura

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Materia favorita: Química

Materia no favorita: español

Inocencia: Hatto tipo cristal

Nivel de sincronización: 95%

(Fin del intermedio)

-¡Allen!- Llama Lenalee mientras señala el lugar donde estaban los Noés -¡Los Noés escaparon!-

_-Kuso _Lenalee llévate a los niños…- Señala a donde antes estaban los niños -… ¡¿Dónde están?-

-¡Rin, alto no sabes a dónde vas!-

-¡Len, cállate, se lo que hago!-

-¡¿Enserio?-

-¡No la verdad no Kaiko!-

- ¬¬ ¡Qué ayuda!- En ese momento bajaron los Noés

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Los dulces niños- Los ojos de Rin miraron maniacamente a los Noés

-¡¿Quieren jugar?- Todos la voltearon a ver -¡"Kakome, Kakome"!- Los demás captaron la idea de Rin

-¿Kakome, Kakome?- Road se inclino a ellos

-Sí, miren se juega así- Los coloco a todos en circulo mientras metían a Jasdero al centro –Nos tomamos de las manos- Todos obedecieron –Luego el que está en el centro se debe tapar los ojos con las manos- Jasdero se cubrió los ojos –Luego todos comenzamos a dar vueltas, mientras cantamos…

_Rin: Kakome, Kakome nigeru rarenu yooni_

_Len: Kakome, Kakome nani site asobu no?_

_Kaiko: Yoake no ban ni_

_Akaiko: Nakama ni nareru ne!_

_Rui: Kakome, Kakome "ushiro no shoumen daare"_

_Rei: Kakome. Kakome, Kakome, Kakome_

_Rin: Maketa gaki tachi wo_

_Len: __Kakome, Kakome nige rarenu yooni_

_Kaiko: __Yoake no ban ni kubi wo kiri otose_

_Akaiko: Kakome, Kakome "ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

_Rui: Kakome, Kakome nige rarenu yooni_

_Rei:__Kakome, Kakome anata mo nomoo yo?_

_Rin: watashi tachi to eien ni asoboo?_

_Todos: Kakome, Kakome "ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Varios Noés se quedaban pálidos al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de los niños, quienes sonreían muy contentos, como si esa canción fuera de las más lindas que conozcan (N.A lo cual es verdad ^-^), Jasdero quien seguia en el centro no digo ni una palabra

-Ahora tienes que adivinar quien es el que está detrás de ti- Anuncia emocionada Rin, mientras todos dejan de dar vueltas

-Eeemmm… Será… ¿Tikky?- Dice con nerviosismo mientras empezaba a sudar frio

-¡Vaya! Eres muy bueno- Dijo Len mientras le hacía apoyo a su hermana -¿Ya lo habías jugado antes?

-Eeemmm no- Dice finalmente mientras Jasdero se destapa los ojos -¿Se nota que no lo eh jugado?-

-Nop- Negó con la cabeza Len

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Rin se queda viendo a la nada

-Rin…- Lo llama su hermano

-¿Ya se habrán matado las Mikus?- La reflexión de la Kagamine –Digo porque lo saben, no se llevan bien-

-En eso tienes razón Rin, pero estarán bien-

-¡Bueno entonces no me preocupo!- Dijo alegremente Rin (N.A a petición de dos usuarios pasare un capi completo de las Mikus pero luego xD)

-¡Niños!- Lena buscaba desesperadamente a los vocaloid mientras Allen y Lavi buscaban a Kanda y a Lillith

-Lavi ¿Crees que fue bueno mandar a Lenalee sola buscar a los niños?-

-Tienes razón- Se detuvo en seco –Iré a buscar a Yuu-chan, tu ve con Lena –

-Hai- Ambos exorcistas salieron en las direcciones, mientras Lavi apresuro el paso; Allen busco calmadamente a Lena

-¡Yuu-chan!- grita mientras miraba expectante la escena de Yuu y de Lillith con Tikky -¡Yuu-chan!- Vuelve a llamar mientras se acerca a el

-¡Alto ahí Bookman!- Ordeno Tikky mientras en una de sus manos se llenaba de materia Oscura –O ella lo pagará- Aumenta la materia Oscura mientras el rostro de los dos exorcistas luce tanto aterrados, como impresionados por la actitud del Noé; que aun tenia a Lillith sujeta por la barbilla, la cual permanecía con el rostro serio y los ojos cerrados. El Noé se aproxima a su oído –_Dime Lillith, ¿Te gustaría ver a tú patético hermano morir?-_ Susurro mientras se volvía al mencionado

-…-

-¿No respondes?-

-…-

-No respondas- Hace para atrás la mano con materia oscura para luego atravesar el vientre de Lillith, quien solo pudo ver la gris manos del Noé atravesándola

-Grrrrr- Profirió Kanda aún sin entender la razón de su furia –_No puedo atacar ahora, si lo hago solo lastimare a Lillith-_ Antes de reflexionar se lanzo contra Tikky atravesándolo atreves de Lillith

-I…diota…- Dice mientras sentía como la materia oscura se esparcía por su cuerpo

-¡Vaya! Incluso dañas a tu propia hermana-

-Es verdad la atravesé pero la inocencia solo daña a la materia oscura-

-¡Ja…! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡En eso te equivocas!-

-¡¿Qué?- Sus ojos se desorbitaron al escuchar sus palabras -¡¿A que te refieres? ¡Dilo ahora!-

-¡Me refiero! A que tú dulce y tierna hermana fue convertida en Noé a los diez años-

-_¿diez años? Pero entonces ya estaba en la Orden-_

-I…diota…- Volvió a repetir mientras Kanda sacaba a mugen del interior de Lillith mientras la materia Oscura se consumía de su cuerpo

-¡Lillith-chan!- Lavi se apresuro a llegar donde Yuu y Lillith, mientras lentamente el Noé de su interior moría

-¡¿Qué rayos?- Dijo Kanda mientras la materia negra se consumía, y a su vez el lado blanco de Lillith -¡Lillith!-

-¡IDIOTA, ERES UN CRETINO!- Le grita el mismo tiempo que Tikky saca la mano de su interior y la avienta a los pies de Kanda

-¡Lillith…! ¡Cough!- Fue lo único que profirió antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Lillith

-¡Idiota! Que serás-

-Amm… ¿Me podrían explicar que sucede aquí?-

-¡Que el idiota de mi hermano, sabe que no puedo copiar la inocencia de los demás!- Se retuerce antes de decir algo más –Duele-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Cuando me convirtieron en Noé, lo hicieron con… ¡Agh!- una nueva descarga la ataco-…un fragmento de materia Oscura de cada Noé- Profiere aún con dolor-¡¿Qué?-

-La habilidad que me dieron más, fue… ¡Aaaaah! La… lujuria… de… Lulubell- Su piel gris comenzó a desaparecer al igual que su vida dejando un cuerpo pálido cada vez más, con una piel fría

-Pero… ¿Por qué el lado blanco también?-

-La Noé no quiere desaparecer- Dice con dolor

-Ósea… ¿Si te lleva…?-

-No desaparece- Lo mira seria

-0.0!-

-¿Cómo se evita?- Kanda entrando en conciencia se acerco a Lillith

-Ja- Lo mira a los ojos –Con la materia Oscura de Lulubell-

-¿A que te refieres Lillith-chan?-

-Con la materia madre- Dice obvia -¡Agh!… solo la materia madre puede evitarlo-

-Jum, como si ese gato cediera tan fácil-

-Solo un poco de su sangre será suficiente Kanda-

-Una cortadita, será suficiente- Lavi se sostuvo la barbilla mientras razonaba lo dicho –Suena lógico, Yuu-chan- Se para firme mientras mira el lugar donde están los Noés –No será fácil-

-¡SI JUGEMOS OTRA VEZ, JUGEMOS OTRA VEZ!- Grito Akaiko mientras Rin intentaba tirar las luces sobre los Noés

-¡NO!-

-Lastima- Dijo Rin mientras tira las luces sobre ellos haciéndolos sangrar un poco –Genil, su sangre es negra-

-Rin, por favor bájate de ahí- Pidió Len le extendía la mano

-Pero Len…-

-Por favor, por mí-

- Bien, lo hare por ti- se baja cayendo en los brazos de Len- Mmmm, te quiero Len

-Yo también Rin- Le regresa el abrazo

-¡Vaya! ¡Obtener su sangre fue fácil!- Dice Lavi mientras toma una gota, en un frasco

-De nada- Dice Rin mientras junta su mejilla a la de Len –Les tire las luces encima ¡FUE TAN GENIAL!-

-Les creo- Dice Kanda, mientras le lleva la sangre a Lillith

-¡Esperen!- Grita Kaiko mientras toma la manga de Kanda provocando casi que este tire el frasco de sangre…

* * *

**Road: **Genial! me tocaron los Reviews

**Tikky: **Si y también a mi ¬¬#

**Road:** itziwitzi desesperada, por dios ya actualizamos quedo muy cortito por la falta de tiempo pero no importa ya actualizo

**Tikky: **tu eres igual o peor Road...

**Road: **¬¬#

**Tikky: **makuya-love sobre la inocencia *mira a Lillith*

**Road: **Tikky no es hora de andar hechando novia, CONTESTA LOS REVIEWS

**Tikky: **vale vale vale, bno sobre los chabalines me cae bn la rubia es bella y sadica

**Road: **su gemelo me da tanta ternura sabra rica su sangre?

**Tikky: **0.0!

**Road: **Saya-Walker la cancion feu una idea de relleno recuerda que con los vocaloid se hace "song fic" pero la cancion hubiera estado mejor si las manos hubieran sido de exorcista

**Tikky: **y no tengo ganas de escuchar la otra cancion... LIRIO-CHAN bueno sobre eso...

**Lía: **PUEDO EXPLICARLO ME INSPIRE UN MINI MOMENTO EN STELLA-SEMPAI, PARA ESA PARTE PERO EXPLIQUE EL PORQUE *grita antes de recibir su regaño*

**Road: **dejanos contestar ¬¬#

**Tikky: **si ella tiene razon... bno

**Road: **Rosa negra15 bno grax por tu comentario muy dulce pero...

**Lia:** NO LE COPIO A SAULEN-SEMPAI-KUN SOLO MEJORO MI REDACCION DESGRACIADA ONEE-SAMA

**Road:** bno mejor pasemos al adelanto

* * *

**En em proximo capitulo...**

_en construccion por falta de tiempo de la autora_

**Todos: **ZayoZayo


	8. Laberinto Kamelot

**Kanda: **TSk, me toca esta pakada esto no le pertece a la autora si no a Hoshino y al otro tipo

* * *

**Capitulo 7:** Laberinto Kamelot

Luego de casi haber tirado la salvación de Lillith Kanda miro, asesinamente a Kaiko, quien solo le dirigió una mirada angelical que hizo que calmara un poco su carácter…

-¿Qué paso?-

-Es que no te recomiendo ir porque haya también hay un Noé- Kanda se volvió para ver que su hermana en vez de morir se estaba convirtiendo en Noé

-¡LILLITH!- Kanda dejo de lado a Kaiko mientras junto con Lavi corrían para evitar que EL Noé terminara consumiéndola por completo –_Rayos, ojala lleguemos a tiempo-_

-¡YUU-CHAN, APURATE!-

-¡Ja…Ja…! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Comenzó a reír la Noé de Lillith mientras una luz verde comenzaba a salir de la espalda

-Y así comienza a nacer "Ramí" la "15ª"- Dice Tikky mientras aparece detrás de Kanda

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Exigió Kanda mientras la luz verde comenzaba a arremolinarse formando unas negras alas de vampiro, con detalles rojos en los espacios, de las alas; detalles que comenzaban a recorrer las alas, dándoles detalles de marcas diabólicas: un fuego en un circulo; no más bien un pentaculo carmesí con un ojo en el centro; lentamente la tonalidad carmesí comenzó a parecer sangre, sangre que lentamente se escurría de las alas hasta crear garras rojas y filosas -¿Qué diablos?-

-Dime amargado-

-¿Qué?-

-Si tuvieras que matar a tu hermana para salvarla… ¿Lo harías?-

-0.0!- La expresión de Kanda se abrió ante las palabras del Noé –Yo…- Bajo la mirada -_¡Rayos! Ahí quedo mi orgullo-_ Lo mira fijamente –NO- Afirma fríamente

-¡Que bien porque no lo tienes que hacer!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué lo dices?-

-Nada más ^u^-

-Tsk ¬¬#-

-Are, are, no te enfurezcas solo quería ver tu reacción ante la pregunta- Se escusa mientras a Kanda le sale una gota en la cabeza –Pero si me preguntas…- Kanda lo mira serio –La forma de regresar a tu hermana a la normalidad es logrando que su Noé muerda a Lulubell; la materia madre la salva pero necesita cierta cantidad dependiendo de las etapas del Noé- Llega Lulubell mientras la Noé la mira fijamente

-Si lo que planeas es regresarla a su forma original, mi sangre no es la clave; así que no le des datos falsos Tikky, para eso lo tiene que averiguar el. Por eso es su hermana

-¡KUSO!-

-Yuu-chan- Lavi señalo enfrente del donde antes estaban al lado suyo los Noés ahora solo está el gris rostro de Lillith

-Ara, ara- Dice con voz dulce –Pero si no es más exorcista dime… ¿Te gustaría unirte a tu hermana?-

-¡¿Qué?- Todos abrieron la mirada impresionados de lo dicho por la 15ª

-¡Kanda!- Grita Lenalee mientras los niños corren a ella quien con su inocencia crea una barrera para mantenerlos a salvo

-Más exorcistas; bueno no hay problema- Los mira dulcemente –Si resuelven mi laberinto los dejare ir ¿Les parece?-

-¿Laberinto?- Dijo Kanda mientras levantaba una ceja -_¿Será que ella no sabe que en nuestra infancia lo único que hacíamos eran laberintos?-_

-No, no lo sabía pero gracias a ti ya lo sé- Lo mira con ojos sedientos de sangre –Entonces para ti será un laberinto diferente- Mira a los vocaloid, que están todavía con Lena –Materia Oscura que esta mi poder, placer de Tikky, lazo de Jasdebi, ira de Skin, lujuria de Lulubell y sueño de Road. ¡DAME LA CAPACIDAD DE UN LABERINTO HECHO DE LOS MAYORES TEMORES DE ESTÁS PERSONAS!- Los vocaloid se miran con cara de What? Mientras Lena tiene la expresión aterrada

-¡Kyaaaa!- Grita mientras se ve ella junto con los vocaloid en un laberinto de una forma muy extrañan -¿Dónde… dónde estamos?-

-No lo sé pero no me da buena espina este sitio- Dice Rin mientras comienza a caminar tomada de la mano con Len (N.A el link del laberinto miren la imagen xD http: / img 503. imageshack. us/f/laberinto 2ur. jpg/ no se olviden de los espacios)

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Lenalee mientras el laberinto tomaba forma de los Noés, akumas y las paredes se pintaban con las peores experiencias de todos

-¡Por eso!- Grito Rin mientras la guillotina decapitaba a Len -¡Leeeen!- Cae de rodillas mientras llora incontrolable mente

-¡Rin! Tranquila- Dice Lena mientras la toma por los hombros –No es real-

-Eso es lo que me duele más-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si es real- Voltea a la pared donde se repite la misma imagen; y sus lágrimas salen llenas de dolor

-Bueno ahora vamos contigo Yuu- Ramí, mira fijamente a Kanda quien solamente entrecerró la mirada, mirando a la Noé con desprecio –Mmmm… ¿Qué haré contigo…? ¡Oh! YA SE- Un remolino se aire se comenzó a formar alrededor de Yuu –SI TE ADENTRAMOS AL CORAZÓN QUE LLEVA DORMIDO TRECE AÑOS… ¿Sufrirás?-

-Lo dudo-

-Averigüemos ¿Quieres?-

-No-

-Moo, que apático eres- Se abraza a su cuello mientras sus uñas comienzan a crecer a tal punto que parecen uñas de bruja –Vamos, sonríe un poco; como cuando éramos niños- Sujeta su barbilla con las unas, meneándola a los lados mientras hace ligeros rasguños en el cuello –Bien, como no respondes supondré que si vas a sufrir-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Entonces… ¡EMPECEMOS!- Lo mira sádica al mismo tiempo que un camino cerrado de paredes rectas, sin ningún rastro de vueltas se empezaba a aparecer enfrente de Kanda y Ramí; la cual se paro enfrente de Kanda, al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas sobre sí misma –Veamos…- Se lleva un mano a la barbilla -¿Qué revisaremos primero? ¿Cuándo nacieron? ¿Cuándo cumplieron 4? ¿O quizás el momento en el que la dejaste para convertirte en exorcista?- La mirada de Kanda se abrió al mismo tiempo que le venía a la mente ese triste recuerdo -¡Genial! Acerté, entonces veamos primero ese- Toma de la muñeca a Kanda al mismo tiempo que lo metía en una ranura de uno de los muros

*******Flash Back*******

-¡¿Qué?- Inquirió un Kanda de 9 años mientras una Lillith de 9 años igualmente, se quedaba en silencio ante el anuncio de su madre -¿Exorcistas? ¡¿De verdad?- La emoción en su voz comenzó a notarse; mientras el rostro de Lillith se volvió a su hermano con unas lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos

-Sí, su tío ya lo confirmo- Baja la mirada mientras toma una caja con el símbolo de la Orden Oscura en ella –Ambos son compatibles con la inocencia; el rostro emocionado de Kanda se cruzo con el lagrimoso rostro de Lillith

-¿Lillith?-

-Yo… no quiero- Ladea la cabeza mientras una lagrima cae por su mejilla -¡No quiero convertirme en exorcista como mi tío!- Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras miraba a su madre decisivamente…-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-¡Basta!- Exige Kanda mientras golpea el muro en el cual se estaba formando el recuerdo –_Detente_-

-Bueno al menos me eh enterado de un buen chisme- Su brazo toma la forma de látigo con el cual golpea un muro mostrando la situación de Lena junto con los vocaloid

-¡¿Qué rayos…?-

-¡Lena tengo miedo!- Grito Kaiko mientras se aferraba a Lena

-Tranquila Kaiko tranquila…- (Comienza a sonar Trick and Treat http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Zc2dL -SVTFI&p =A4E2E 34B1EB F57CA &playnext =1&index =23 no olviden los espacios xD)

-Un momento- Pidió Len mientras reconocía la tonada –Rin… ¿La reconoces?-

-Claro que la reconozco Len…- Le toma la mano a Len mientras lentamente suena la canción -…Trick and Treat-

_Fukai, Fukai_

-¿De dónde viene eso?- Pregunta Lena mientras las imágenes de los peores momento de todos incluyéndola recorrían como un tren a máxima velocidad haciendo un gesto de dolor en Lena cuando una imagen de Revelier se poso frente a ella

-¡Ya entendí!- Grito Rin mientras la imagen de la guillotina desaparecía

-¿En serio?- Lena la miro con la cara aún más sorprendida que cuando tuvo el nivel cristalización por primera vez

_Kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe_

-¡Claro, es tan simple!- Mira a todos con la seguridad que solo ella posee en su bello y joven rostro vocaloid –Ella nos metió en laberintos distintos ¿No?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza –Bien, entonces lo que quiere es examinar nuestras mentes- Todos la miraron con una extrañeza increíble (N.A menos Len obvio xD)

-¡Ya entendí tu plan Rin!- Grita mientras los mira a los demás con la misma seguridad que su hermana pero con la mirada mil veces más tierna (N.A x3 Len!) –Lo que Rin planea es confundir a la…- Mira a Lena esperando el nombre

-Noé-

-…gracias a la Noé creando recuerdos falsos-

_Oide, oide_

-Pero como lo haremos, con Miku es una cosa pero… ¡¿Una Noé? ¿En serio podremos?-

-Si lo logramos con Akaito-Nii-san ¿Por que no con la Noé?- Explica Akaiko mientras Lena los mira impresionada del rápido razonamiento de los vocaloid

-Bien, hagámoslo- Propone mientras se pone de pie y rápidamente cambian los recuerdos

_Kono mori nomotto okufukaku made_

-Ooohhh, sus peores recuerdos están cambiando… pero…- La Noé examino un poco la situación -…Son falsos ¿Me creen tan inútil?- Sus ojos se volvieron carmesí mientras en los muros de donde estaba Lenalee los verdaderos y temerosos recuerdos comenzaban a aparecerse –Jeje, que ingenuos… ¡Ah!- Abre los ojos de par en par mientras ve el recuerdo de Lenalee en el cual se pude ver claramente cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por los akumas; ocasionando que sus pupilas regresen a ser amarillentas –Que interesante, a la joven le arrebataron para siempre sus padres un akumas-

-TSK- Gira la cabeza mientras comienza a caminar en otra dirección, siendo detenido por un muro que tenía el siguiente fragmento del recuerdo interrumpido por el mismo; recuerdo al cual miro con la mirada más seria de lo que suele tener

*******Flash Back*******

-Pero Lillith…-

-¡NO QUIERO YUU! ¡NO QUIERO MANCHARME EN VANO LAS MANOS DE SANGRE! ¡NO QUIERO!- Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro ocasionando unas pocas en el rostro del Kanda niño

-_Lillith…-_

-Yuu, debes dejar a tu hermana pensar…-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-¡Detente desgraciada!-

-¿Uh, are?- Su mirada se mostro confundido a la vez -¡Aaahhh ya veo! No te gusta que espíen tu pasado; por eso lo mantienes oculto de todo el mundo… ¿O me equivoco?-

_Hayaku, hayaku_

La mirada de Kanda no mostro ningún rastro de impresión o tristeza, miro a Ramí aún más firmemente, la que solamente apareció la pistola de Jasdebi en su mano, mientras la meneaba de un lado a otro

-Bien entonces…- Le apunta a Kanda mientras el susodicho desenvaina a mugen preparándose para atacar -…Cambiaremos las cosas. Dejemos que todos tu amigos se enteren de tu pasa y un parte de el por que Lillith te odia tanto… ¡Kyaaaa!- Se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras cae de rodillas. Evitando sacar la voluntad de Lillith de sus pensamientos –_Aléjate de mis pensamientos Lillith, tú ya no tienes poder sobre este cuerpo. Yo misma me encargare de eso-_ Se levanta firme mientras apunta a Kanda –Si te asesino la voluntad de la ya casi muerta de tu hermana… ¿Desaparecerá?-

-Hum, lo dudo- Acerca a mugen a la 15º mientras lo mira con una sonrisa de sádico –Si algo se de mi hermana es que no es de las personas como la princesa ruidosa o el Moyashi. Ella no se rinde con tanta facilidad- Realiza un corte veloz por el cuello de la Noé sacando un rostro de impresión. Y a la vez provocando que una ola de sangre se liberara de su cuello manchando el rostro y la chaqueta de Kanda

-¡AAAAGGGHHH!- Grita llena de dolor mientras la mitad de su cara se pintaba blanca, haciendo notar que Lillith estaba despertando –DESGRACIADO EXORCISTA, ESTA ME LA PAGAS-

-Entonces ven por mi- Entre cierra la mirada mientras se lanza para acabar con la Noé

_Isogi-ashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_

-MUERE DESGRACIADA NOÉ-

-¿Kanda?- Llamo Lenalee mientras escuchaba el grito de su compañero

-Rayos, confundirla con los pensamientos no funciono-

-RIN- Grito Kaiko mientras la miraba un poco frustrada

-¿Si dime Kaiko?-

-Dijiste que funcionaria-

-Ejejejejejejeje ^-^U me equivoque xP- A todos los presentes se les aparece una gota en la cabeza mientras Len tiene una mirada tétrica poco inusual en el

-Rin, ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que yo piense los planes?-

-Pero Len…-

-Tst, no protestes y obedece ¿Sí?-

-Bien, solo por que eres Len-

_Oide, oide saa tanoshii_

-Gracias Rin- le sonrió su hermano mientras Rin le regresaba la sonrisa, dirigiéndose a abrazarlo mientras un leve temblor los hacía a todos perder el equilibrio, consecuentemente mandando a Rin a los brazos de Len quien al recibir a du hermana se estrello en una pared quedando inconsciente

-¡Len!- Rin se volteo para ver mejor como estaba su hermano dándose cuenta de que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo –"_Sangre… ¡NO! no debo es la sangre de mi hermano" _Len por favor reacciona- Lo agita mientras Len lentamente abre los ojos reaccionando

-Rin, me duele la cabeza por favor no me… ¡Aaahhh!- Antes de poder levantarse un nuevo temblor ataco el lugar haciendo que las paredes cayeran, sacándolos a todos del poder de Ramí; encontrándose con que Kanda y ella luchaban teóricamente a muerte, una pelea en la que solo una podía salir victorioso

-¡Desgraciada Noé! Ríndete de una vez-

-¡Vaya! Pero si el exorcista tiene muchos deseos de matarme… ¡Ja!- Aventó a Kanda con una patada tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared

-¡Kh!- Inquirió mientras lentamente se ponía de pie

_Asobi wo hajime you_

-Bueno, al menos eres resistente; entonces si continuamos peleando resistirás aún más ¿No?-

-Jum, ni que fuera juguete de hule –Toma su mugen con las dos manos mientras invocaba la tercera ilusión –Mugen tercera ilusión… ¡Espadas infinitas!-

-¡Genial! Espadas que nunca se acabaran… ¡Cough!- Exclamo mientras era atacada por las espadas de Kanda

-¡Kanda!- Grito Lenalee mientras pretendía ir en su ayuda

-¡DETENTE AHÍ NIÑA ESCANDALOSA! Esta es mi pelea-

-Pero Kanda…- Fue detenida por una mano de Kanda mientras se lanzaba contra Ramí para acabarla de una vez

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡AAAHHH!- Gritan ambos mientras se lanzan a atacarse mutuamente, Kanda haciendo un corte vertical con su mugen activando la Nigento, mientras Ramí usa su habilidad para perturbar la mente de Kanda con los recuerdos que hace tiempo olvido; chocando los dos ambas energías

-¡KGGG!- Inquiere Kanda mientras es lanzado por el choque de energías

-Realmente eres resistente exorcista-

_Shinamonsuteikku ha mahou no sutekki_

-¡Kanda!- Llama Allen quien viene llegando y se apresura a llegar a su lado -¿A caso esa es…? ¿Lillith-sama?- Kanda lo pasa de lado mientras se lanza a avanzar a atacar a Ramí

-¡Desaparece!- Tanto él como Ramí se acercaron para atacarse mutuamente

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si yo desaparezco tu también- Anuncia amenazante mientras convierte su brazo en una cuchilla gigante con la cual hace un corte en Kanda

-¡Cough!- Cae de rodillas mientras su herida sangra incontrolable mente rápido mientras Ramí igual cae de rodillas manchada hasta las muslos por la sangre que escurre de la herida antes hecha en su cuello

-Al menos… no moriré sola… Yuu- Dice antes de caer inconsciente a los pies de Allen

-¡¿Qué diablos? ¡Lenalee necesito ayuda aquí!- Exige mientras Lavi toma a los niños y se dispone a evacuarlos con el martillo creciente

-¿No necesitan ayuda?- Dice Kaiko mientras regresa la mirada al acontecimiento actual

-No Kaiko, no te preocupes estarán bien- Dice Lavi haciendo que a Akaiko le salgan corazones de los ojos

-_"Waaa están lindo"-_

-¡Allen! ¿Qué pas…? ¡Kanda!- Se inclina a atender a su amigo mientras el color de piel normal de Lillith regresa a su cuerpo –Lillith-sama- Digo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos -¡Allen hay que atenderla de inmediato esta herida la puede matar

_Hito furisuru dakede shirooppu ga fue Ru_

Lentamente abrió los ojos Lillith enfocando la imagen de Kanda –Onii…sama- Extiende una mano para intentar alcanzarlo cuando pierde el conocimiento –Lo… siento… mucho…- Cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que su conciencia abandonaba su cuerpo

-¡LILLITH-SAMA! ¡PORFAVRO RESISTA!- La voz de Lenalee fue haciéndose más y más lenta conforme Lillith quedaba inconsciente

-¡Lenalee tenemos que sacarlos de aquí!-

-Lo sé Allen, pero en estas condiciones no podemos hacer mucho sin que pierdan más sangre- Lo mira seria mientras Lillith hace un gesto de dolor y la cortada en su cuello se cura -¡¿Qué rayos?-

-¡Lenalee!- Urge Allen mientras los Noés vienen llegando

_Kurusa sae wasure te amai yumee no naka_

-¡Vaya! Quedaron solo los Kanda y los tortolitos- Anuncia Tikky lo que hace sonrojar a Lenalee y a Allen -¡Impresionante!- Dice mientras mira el cuello de Lillith –Su herida ya se curó, pero su sangre tomara tiempo para reponerse-

-¡Deténganse!- Grito Allen mientras se ponía a Kanda en la espalda y activaba la inocencia

-¡Waaa! Que miedo la Crown Clow del exorcista Walker- Dice Tikky en tono burlón –Esa pequeña espada no podrá salvar a los hermanos del destino al que les hemos condenado…- La mirada de Tikky se congelo para luego darse cuenta de que ninguno de los exorcistas estaba ahí -¿Qué?-

_Tengai ni mamora rete_

-Allen tenemos que regresar a la Orden rápido-

-Claro, solo hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mira- Señalo con la cabeza el laberinto que contenía la casa de los Noés en el patio trasero –Y con mi sentido de orientación, no será nada fácil-

-Derecha- Allen y Lena miraron perplejos a Lillith quien comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos –Vallan por la derecha- Elevo la cabeza señalando el camino –Síganlo en los cruses por la derecha y saldrán fácil…mente- Se desmayo nuevamente

-Bueno, hagámosle caso- Lenalee tomo a Allen de la muñeca para luego tomar camino por la derecha, cruzando un rosal blanco; (N.A se escucha la parte Alice in dreamland http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Tq5pH2Aj_8M no olviden los espacios xD)

"_Al pasar atreves de rosas blancas todas de rojo se teñirán"_

-Lenalee mira- Se detiene para ver como lentamente las rosas se tornaban rojo carmesí –Es increíble y después de que sono la voz-

-Si… es… impresionante…- Lenalee miro el rosal mientras seguia tomando el camino antes mencionado por Lillith

-Bien continuemos Lenalee- Después de cruzar tres kilómetros llegaron a un cruce de tres a caminos -0.0! ¿Por donde debemos ir?-

-Lillith-sama, dijo que por la derecha Allen-kun-

-Pero ahí tres caminos ¿Cómo sabremos cual tomar?-

_Nemuri ni ochiru_

-Pedazos de inútiles…- Dijo Lillith mientras con dificultades se bajaba de la espalda de Lenalee -… ¿Qué parte de que por la derecha no entendieron?- Extiende el brazo mientras libera inocencia de ella –Síganlo, Haato les dirá por donde ir- Vuelve a desmayarse mientras enfrente de Allen y Lenalee se materializa un joven de tes blanca, pelo castaño, ojos celestes y facciones delicadas

-Mucho gusto, Walker-san, Lee-san mi nombre es Haato, y como lo acaba de mencionar Lillith-sama, soy su inocencia yo los guiare para poder salir de este laberinto

-Gr-gracias- Dijo Lenalee mientras comenzaba a seguirlo

_Gensou no saimin ni obore tamamade yoi_

-No hay de que- Le extendió la mano haciendo que esta se ruborice y que Allen lo mira con ojos de pistola –Bien, síganme no hay mucho tiempo; los Noés vendrán en cualquier momento-

-Claro- Lenalee tomo su mano mientras comenzaban a correr

-Y dime…-

-¿Sí, Walker-san?-

-¿Cómo sabemos que se pued confiar en ti?-

_Mekakushi wo hazushi cha omo shiroku naidesho_

-Hm, supuse que preguntarías eso Walker-san- Esboza una leve sonrisa mientras se volvía a verlo –Se lo repito, soy la inocencia de Lillith-sama, incluso Yuu-sama me conoce no ve el porqué no confiar en mí- Voltea nuevamente al frente del camino

-Bueno eso es más creíble _"¿Yuu-sama? Jeje ¿Cómo una inocencia lo puede llamar por su nombre pero no sus amigos?"-_

-A Yuu-sama, no le gusta que todo el mundo le llame por su nombre; y como inocencia de su hermana a si como mugen puedo llamarle por su nombre-

_Ashimoto go chuui sono te ha boku ga hiku kara_

-¿Leíste mi mente?-

-No, de hecho no. Es parte de mi habilidad, puede escuchar varios pensamientos no leerlos; jeje no soy adivino Walker-san- Se detuvo en seco cuando llegaron a un nuevo cruce de caminos

-¿Qué sucede Haato?- Pregunto Lenalee asomándose a ver lo que pasaba –_Noés-_

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!- Inquirió Tikky al ver a la inocencia en su forma original –Hasta que se te dio la dignidad de venir a vernos Haato-

-Solo obedezco las órdenes de Lillith-sama, y si ella no me ordena venir entonces no vendré-

_Sono miwo ima suguni_

-Pero ya te lo ordeno-

-Solo me ha ordenado desalojar a Walker-san y a Lee-san de la mansión, nada más-

-Pero… no te dijo que deberías enfrentar las consecuencias ¿O sí?-

-No es muy difícil de adivinar viniendo de los Noés-

-¬¬# eso ofende ¿Sabes?-

-¿Por qué crees que lo digo?- Tikky y Haato se lanzaron miradas asesinas mientras un leve terremoto comenzaba

-¿Qué sucede?- Lenalee se sujeto a Allen mientras Kanda y Lillith comenzaban a reaccionar

_Yudane nasai aaa_

-Khh- Kanda apretó los dientes mientras levantaba la mirada a los Noés –Desgraciados-

-¡Kanda despertaste!- Allen ayudo a bajar a Kanda de su espalda. Quien al bajar enterró su espada en el piso -¿Kanda?-

-¡Mugen!- Llamo al mismo tiempo que un espíritu salía de la espada, una joven de pelo negro con la mirada seria y un vestido blanco

-¿Llamo Kanda-sama?-

-¿Quién es ella?- Lenalee señalo a la forma espiritual de mugen

_Itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miekakure suru_

-Haato- Llamo Lillith mientras aparecía su látigo de sangre –INOCENCIA SHINSEINA UZU*(1)- Un remolino color carmesí se formo alrededor de Lillith mientras relámpagos de energía atacaban a los Noés comenzando una gran batalla

-Mugen- Llamo de igual manera Kanda mientras el espíritu de la inocencia se ponía en posición de batalla esperando las ordenes de su portador –INOCENCIA CUARTA ILUSION, ESPADAS INFINITAS- En las manos de la inocencia aparecieron varias espadas, que empezó a girar a gran velocidad secundando el ataque de su inocencia hermana

- KAMI NO ARASHI*(2)- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kanda y Lillith mientras las inocencias se unían en un solo ataque creando una tormenta de inocencia con la que los Noés tuvieron que activar su materia Oscura para no salir daños

_Itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miekakure suru_

-Vaya, liberaron todo el potencial de la inocencia- Dijo Tikky mientras con su poder del placer atravesaba las gruesas gotas de inocencia –Me impresionan pero aún hay mucho que hacer-

-Entonces comencemos la batalla- Anuncio amenazante Road mientras se relamía

-Moyashi, tú y la niña escandalosa salgan de este lugar-

-Está es nuestra batalla- Termina Lillith mientras prepara su látigo para empezar a luchar, siendo secundada por Kanda quien saca su mugen de la tierra y se pone en pose de batalla

-Hai- Asiente Lenalee mientras toma la mano de Allen dispuesta a salir corriendo

_Ai toiu menzaifu nadoha sonzai shinaito_

_**-"Allen-kun, Allen-kun"-**_ Llamaron por el golem, haciendo que Timcampy saliera del interior de su chaqueta –_**"Allen-kun, responde"-**_

-¿Hola?- La transmisión del golem se tranquilizo -¿Quién habla? ¿Komui-san?-

_**-"Jeje, no bobito. Bueno eso no es importante ahora necesito saber si los Kanda están a salvo"-**_

-De lo que se les puede llamar a salvo, están arreglando un problema con los Noés-

_**-"Menos mal, ¿Ustedes vienen en camino?"-**_

-Sí-

_**-"Bien no tarden, y por favor infórmame de la situación de los Kanda. Comunicación fuera"- **_Allen y Lenalee se miraron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-¿Qué fue eso Allen-kun?-

-No lo sé pero lo mejor es regresar pronto a la Orden e informar la situación de Kanda y Lillith-

_Mekakushi no- sukima- kara nozoki mita rantan ga_

-¿Situación de que Walker-san?- Allen y Lenalee se quedaron como estatuas cuando vieron que Kanda y Lillith ya les habían alcanzado el paso llenos de polvo y con las inocencias en su modo normal -¿Hola?- Agito su mano enfrente de sus rostro en seña de saluda

-Sí, lo siento es solo que…- Intento explicar Lenalee

-Creimos que se iban a tardar un poco más en la batalla-

-TSK, no somos tu Moyashi, nosotros sabemos por que peleamos-

_Utsushi dashi ta kage ni omowazu_

Se sacudió el polvo de los hombros mientras los pasaba de largo y se dirigía a una pequeña reja con barrotes blancos y adornos de rosas

-¿Seguro es por ahí Pakanda?- Allen levanto una ceja como diciendo estás mal

-Y lo dice el que tiene un paka sentido de orientación- Contradijo mientras se volvía hacia él y le levantaba una ceja

-Bueno… yo… solo 0.0!-

_Minoke gayo daata_

-Si no sabes mejor cállate- Abrió la pequeña reja mientras se disponía a entrar en ella seguido por Lillith quien les hizo señas a Allen y a Lenalee para que los siguieran

-Vamos es por aquí-

-¿Cómo sabes Lillith-sama?- Dijo inocentemente Lenalee

-Por que por aquí escape cuando me convirtieron en Noé- Los mira con ojos de raya de y punto mientras a los otros dos se les aparece una gota en la cabeza

_Oyaoya warui ko mouo mezame desuka?_

-Bueno- Allen y Lenalee entraron en la reja mientras Kanda los esperaba recargado en un árbol –_Debo admitirlo, si era la salida-_ Le susurro a Allen a Lenalee mientras veían a Kanda recargado en el árbol. A lo que ella respondió con una leve risita

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la Orden Oscura los vocaloid iban llegando teniendo una "feliz" reunión después de haber sido secuestrados por los Noés, los Kagamine alegaban que tenían sueño mientras Miku y Mikuo insistían si no tenían; las Shion ponían ojos de raya y punto mientras sus hermanos mayores les regañaban por haber sido tan descuidadas; mientras los Kagene estaban viendo con una mirada maliciosa como regañan a los Kagamine, siendo acompañados por Gakupo y Gakuko.

-¿No ha llegado Allen-kun?- Preguntaba una chica preocupada de tez pálida como fuera vampiro con los ojos color carmesí, un carmesí más oscuro que la misma sangre dándole una mirada aterradora, una sonrisa delicada con unos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo el labio superior, dando la apariencia de un vampiro (N.A un ejemplo de su mirada http:/ 4. bp. blogspot. com/_gMB_tNnnWkU /SoWP60C15SI /AAAAAAAAW7I/ l_LUadNIXpE /s400 /Alone_In_Fear-406524. JPG no olviden los espacios xD y una de la sonrisa http: / img. youtube. Com /vi /E8ThhVU1a7I /0. jpg) –Komui ¿No ha llegado Allen-kun?-

-No, me temo que no- Le pone una man en el hombro –No te preocupes ya llegaran

_**-"Komui-san, Komui-san"- **_Llamo Allen atreves del golem haciendo que una sonrisa se dibuje en rostro de la misteriosa chica –_**"Komui-san, ya vamos para allá Kanda y Lillith-sama vienen con nosotros"-**_

-¡Que buenas noticias Allen-kun!

_**-"Hai"-**_

-Bueno esperamos tu regreso con ansias Allen-kun-

_**-"Espera Komui-san ¿Cómo que ''esperamos''?"-**_

-Ya lo verás Sayonara Allen-kun-

_**-"No espe…"-**_ La comisión por golem termino

-Bueno ya escuchaste ya vienen se paciente no tardaran-

-Sí, sé que no pero de todas formas me preocupo-

-¿Por qué no estrenas un poco? Estoy seguro que eso hará que te calmes-

-Si a lo mejor descargando mi ira me tranquilizo Arigato Komui- Le mostro una leve sonrisa falsa, mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos –_"¿Será verdad? ¿Allen-kun realmente se abra olvidado de mí? ¿Habrá olvidado la promesa que nos hicimos cuando niños?"- _La chica golpeaba simultáneamente los aparatos de entrenamiento mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla –_"Allen, no quiero que te olvides de mi"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Ya estamos cerca?-

-Allen por favor deja de quejarte- Allen tenía una cara de hombre que no ah comido en 2 meses

-Pero tengo hambre Lenalee-

-Allen, ya falta poco-

-¡¿Enserio?-

-No-

-Waa, Lenalee…-

-MUY BIEN YA CALLENSE LOS DOS- Grito Lillith con una vena en la frente provocando que Allen y Lenalee s hicieran chiquitos –ENSERIO LLEVAMOS 2 DÍAS DE LA MANSIÓN A LA ORDEN A PIE, PARA NO SER DESCUBIERTOS ASÍ QUE NO SE COMPORTEN COMO DOS NIÑOS HAMBRIADOS Y CALLENSE-

-Claro- Dijeron los dos secamente y los más calmadamente posible

-_Vez te lo dije Allen…-_

-No hablen- El resto del camino fue más tranquilo y callado a excepción del estrepitoso estomago de Allen

_Grown_

-_Tengo hambre-_ Allen se sujeto el estomago mientras buscaba unas pocas frutas de comer _–"Si no como pronto hare más ruido"-_ Pensó mientras seguía buscando –_"Ahí"-_ se dirigió rápidamente a recoger unas pequeñas bayas "Pakui"

-Moyashi si te comes eso te producirá ceguera- Antes de darle un bocado a Allen se le puso la mirada azul

_-"¿Ce-ce-ceguera?"-_ Alejo las bayas de su boca mientras su estomago gruñía de nuevo

_Grown_

-ALLEN- Gritaron Lillith y Kanda una vena en la frente haciendo que la expresión de Allen se tornara más azul y se hiciera chibi

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Todavía los esperas?- Komui se coloco a un lado de la joven

-Sí, ya han pasado dos días y no regresan- Su bella y joven mirada alegre ahora era triste

-Seguramente vienen a pie para no ser detectados-

-Sí, seguramente- Regresa su mirada al balcón donde espera la llegada de Allen –Solo espero que Allen-kun se acuerde de mi- Mira con determinación el sendero

-Estoy seguro de que sí ten fe en Allen-kun

-Siempre le eh tenido fe- Le sonríe mientras comienza la puesta de sol

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Waaa al fin llegamos- Anuncia triunfante Lillith mientras se recarga en el risco –Bien, entremos- Golpea la pared donde estaba recargada mientras una puerta se abre revelando una lujoso elevador

-¿Por qué mi maestro nunca me lo menciono?-

-Por que esa es su forma de enseñar con ejercicio nunca informa de nada a sus aprendices- Dice Lillith mientras entran en el elevador

-Solo espero que nos reconozca el portero-

Llegando a la puerta principal de la Orden los esperaba un Komui con los brazos abiertos para Lenalee mientras que la misteriosa chica se lanzaba a los brazos de Allen dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza

-ALLEN-KUN- Dice mientras frota su mejilla contra la de el

-¿Eeehh? O-o-o-oye Chotto…matte- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, mientras Allen se sentaba y la empujaba de los hombros –Primero ¿Qué te sucede? Y segundo ¿Quién eres?- La expresión de la chica se puso fría ante las palabras del albino, quitando la sonrisa de sus labios cambiándola por una expresión de tristeza, haciendo que su fleco le cubra los ojos ya no rojos si no negros de la ira y a la vez ocultando unas posibles lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿No me recuerdas?- Su voz comenzaba sonar más grave que la dulce voz que ella tenía -¡Allen-kun! ¿No me recuerdas, no me reconoces?- Lo mira mientras comienza a derramar unas pocas lagrimas

-No, lo siento- Sostuvo su barbilla para poder verla mejor –Creo que me confundiste…-

-¡SUELTAME!- Alejo su mano de ella mientras se paraba y se alejaba de el –Tú… tú… ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Lo prometiste Allen-kun, me lo prometiste! ¡Que aunque te convirtieras en exorcista siempre te ibas acordar de mí! ¡LO PROMTISTE IDIOTA!- Las lagrimas incontenibles comenzaban a salir a gran velocidad por sus ojos dejando en la sombra el bello color carmesí que tenían sustituyéndolo por uno negro como la noche y el oído -¡Te odio Walker! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡Te odio!- Le soltó una cachetada antes de salir de vuelta al interior de la Orden

-¿Qué sucede, quien era ella? Komui-san-

-Allen-kun será mejor que hablemos dentro de mi oficina

* * *

**Kanda: **Que denuevo esto?

**Lía: **sip

**Kanda: **TSK ¬¬#

**Lía: **empecemos

**Kanda:** bien ¬¬ Saya-Walker

**Lía: **¬¬# de hecho si se llama kakome kakome mira la de kagome kagome es una cancion de naruto pero la de vocaloid de llama kakome kakome

**Kanda: **jaja la regañaron

**Lía: **CALLATE O NO TE VUELVO A SACAR JAMAS

**Kanda: **bien me callo si guerra entre las mikus sera interesante

**Lía: **itziwitzi amm grax por el tip de los link es ke se me paso pero lo hare de ahora en adelante

**Kanda: **Rosa negra15...

**Lía: **bno si no entendiste vuelvelo a leer por ke esta muy claro lo ke puse o te brincaste partes

**Kanda: **LIRIO-CHAN bno no te preocupes por la tardansa...

**Lía: **Yuriko-chan!

**Kanda: **QUIERES DEJARME CONTESTAR?

**Lía: **nop, si se que lo de Lillith estuvo de 0.0, bno ya viste por que lo detuvieron a parte es Kaiko un amor de niña solo ella se provupa tanto por las personas

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo...**

-¡¿Qué ella que?-

-¿Cómo que tu prometida Allen-kun?-

-Lenalee yo... no se-

-_"Eres un idiota Walker, me lo prometiste"- _Un lagrima bajo por su mejilla

-Debes hablar con ella Walker-san-

-Si tienes razón Lillith-sama-

* * *

**Kanda: **bno ya finito caput eso es todo

**Lía: **Espera yo quiero decir algo más

**Kanda: **que?

**Lía: **"IMOPRTANTE:

SE LES INFORMA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE UN NUEVO FIC CREADO POR UNA DE LAS LECTORAS.

USUARIO Rosa negra15 HISTORIA DE DGM

NUEVO EXORCISTAS

SE SOLOCITA EL FAVOR DE LEER Y MANDAR LA FICHA SI SE DESEA

P.D RECOMENDAR" ^-^

**Kanda: **nada mas?

**Lía: **no ya lei la nota que estaba en el escritorio

**Kanda: **bien

**Todos: **ZayoZayonee


	9. La prometida ¡¿De Allen!

**Komui:** rayos no solo en EB, sino tambien aki esto le pertence a la autora para los que no lo sepan

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **La prometida… ¡¿De Allen?

Tema de apertura: Eien no Setsuna (On/off)

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Está Allen recargado en el balcón de su cuarto_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Saori hablando con Lillith mientras Allen está en una reunión general_

_Chikaiatta kizuna ha_

_Los ojos de Allen se abren ante la noticia de Saori_

_Itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha_

_Se ve a Saori caminando mientras Lillith sale del laboratorio de Komui_

_Demo kokoro wa mukashi no mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou_

_Lavi debajo del agua caliente mientras razona las palabras de Bookman_

_Shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo_

_Lenalee se acerca a Allen mientras Saori los ve de lejos_

_Kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo_

_Una vena sale en la frente de Kanda mientras Allen se ríe a espaldas de el_

_Anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru_

_Saori y Lillith de niñas_

_Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_

_Lillith con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios_

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Los ojos escarlata se abren con una lágrima en ellos_

Luego del desagradable incidente con la misteriosa chica que dice conocer a Allen desde la infancia, los exorcistas se dirigieron al interior de la Orden; Allen y Lenalee junto con Komui a su oficina; Kanda y Lillith cada uno se fue por su camino (N.A para aclarar a tomar un baño xD). Estando una vez dentro de la oficina Komui les indico tomar asiento para poder explicarles lo sucedido durante su ausencia

-Bien, como ya lo notaron esa joven conoce a Allen-kun desde la infancia- Los dos exorcistas asintieron –Bueno fue alrededor de las dos hrs. Que se marcharon

*******Flash Back*******

Son las once en punto de la noche los hermanos mayores de los niños están hablando con Komui con respecto a lo sucedido de sus pequeños hermanos, cuando una alerta general los saco de sus pensamientos

-"ATENCIÓN EXORCISTAS, ATENCIÓN EXORCISTAS. HAY UN INTRUSO EN LA ENTRADA A TODOS LOS DISPONIBLES EXORCISTAS SE LES PIDE REPORTARSE EN LA PUERTA DE LA ORDEN"- Grito Reveer por el micrófono mientras Krory y Marie salían a ver que había sucedido

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado Krory?-

-No lo sé Marie, solo espero que no haya heridos-de aru-

-Si yo igual- Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron una la joven de tez blanca, ojos carmesí intenso sonrisa detallada, cabello plateado con reflejos escarlata hasta los hombros (N.A al estilo de Allen), un cuerpo adecuado para su edad (N.A unos 15 o 16 años), manos finas y delicadas, piernas delgadas y delicadas, brazos blancos con unos guantes en las manos cubriendo sus dorsos y liberando sus dedos, sin olvidar los pequeños colmillos que sobre salen de su labio superior -¿Quién será ella?-

-No lo sé pero es muy hermosa- Dijo Krory mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo ruborizándolo

-¡Hola, amm… anno… estoy buscando a Allen Walker!- Grito mientras el portero se acercaba para analizarla haciéndola sentir incomoda; tomando como reacción propia taparse con los brazos -¡Hola, busco a Allen Walker!- Sale Komui a recibirla mientras Marí y Krory lo cubren

-¡Konichiwa!- Saludo mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros -¡Mucho gusto mi nombre es Komui Lee!-

-¡Aaahhh!- Se destapa mientras pone sus brazos a sus costados sonriendole a Komui -¡Mucho gusto!- Hace una reverencia muy al estilo Allen –Mi nombre es Saori Takanashi- Le extiende la mano a Komui mientras muestra su típica sonrisa que la caracteriza como una persona amable

-¡Ooohhh, que bonito nombre!-

-Mh, Mh- Se sonroja levemente mientras voltea el rostro con el fleco cubriéndole ligeramente el rubor de las mejillas –Gracias Lee-kun-

-Oh, pero no me llames Lee llámame Komui-

-Ejee, de acuerdo Komui ^-^ -

-¡Muy bien! Entremos oye y dime. Dices que conoces a Allen-kun ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno… yo no lo llamaría conocer…-

-¡No me digas! Son hermanos- Saori se sonrojo

-No… bueno hermanos no…-

-Primos-

-No, mire déjeme…-

-Es tu tío-

-¡NO!- Todos se volvieron a ella cuando sus ojos se tornaron negros –Lo siento pero, no, no es nada de eso-

-¿Entonces?- Komui la mira impresionado

-_¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? es que es vergonzoso-_

-Bien si te hace sentir mejor vamos a mi oficina- Le señalo al dirección mientras él y Saori se dirigían a su oficina –Ahora si dime- Cierra la puerta tras de sí mientras Saori se sienta

-Bueno, es que mi madre conoció al padre adoptivo de Allen, Mana Walker- Komui asintió con la cabeza –Bueno cuando Mana adopto a Allen nos hicimos amigos muy íntimos, y festejábamos todo cumpleaños, navidad todo, pero cuando su padrastro murió fue lo más duro para Allen-kun. Mi madre lo cogió durante tres meses pero cuando llego ese general pelirrojo todo cambio-

-¿Tan drástico?-

-No, pero un mes antes de que llegara Allen-kun y yo hicimos una promesa-

-¿Qué promesa?-

-Bueno, de hecho desde niña estaba enamorada de Allen-kun y el de mi entonces hicimos una promesa "Que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casaríamos hasta entonces, seríamos prometidos", justo después llego el general; cambiando todo. Allen-kun decidió irse, pero antes me prometió que nunca se olvidaría de mí-

-¿Y eso te trajo aquí?-

-No, bueno en parte sí, me encontré con el general el otro día y me dijo donde estaba Allen-kun; por eso vine para ver como esta ^-^ -

-Oh que dulce. ¿Entonces Allen-kun es tu prometido?-

-Sip, desde hace cuatro años- Su sonrisa se amplió tanto que hizo notar sus afilados pero delicados colmillos

-Takanashi-chan… esos son ¿Colmillos?- Dijo mientras señalaba los pequeños dientes sobre salientes

-Aaahhh, si bueno jeje; los tengo desde que nací- Gira los ojos hacia abajo señalándolos –Nunca eh sabido el por que pero siento que no tiene nada que ver- Sonrió mientras Komui miraba interesado los colmillos

-Si gustas podemos analizar por que los tienes, podría servirte-

-Muchas gracias pero no, soy feliz tal cual soy-

-Me alegro pero por curiosidad mía-

-No creo que haga mucho daño- Accedió mientras Komui la guiaba hasta los laboratorios donde tras pasar diez min. Terminaron sus análisis, saliendo una Saori más sonriente que nunca –No fue tan malo como creí que sería. De hecho nunca creí que fuera descendiente un vampiro-

-¿No? Bueno según los registros cuando se encuentra una emoción que realmente le atrae al vampiro es cuando se empieza a morder-

-¿Enserio?- Komui asintió –Bueno, eh estado con muchas personas pero ningún sentimiento se me hace llamativo por así decir-

-Ya llegara, ya lo verás Takashi-chan-

-Jeje gracias, por cierto… ¿Dónde está Allen-kun?-

-Está en una misión con mí adorada Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda-kun y Lillith-sama-

-¿Quién es la "adorada Lenalee"?-

-Mi hermana menor-

-Ya veo. Y este tal Kanda-kun de casualidad no es ¿Yuu Kanda y Lillith Kanda, los príncipes del reino Loto de Jade de Japón?-

-Pues sí, eso parece Takanashi-chan-

-Wau, impresionante-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No es nada, pero donde yo vivía con Allen-kun antes de que hiciera exorcista, era muy cercano al reino de Loto- Dice mientras mira una fotografía donde están todos los exorcistas –Jeje, no cambio en nada Yuu-sama-

-¿Lo conocías?-

-Sí, una vez él y su hermana se la pasaron jugando con nosotros todo el día, claro se veía más feliz que ahora-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-¿Ya la recordaste Allen-kun?-

-Saori… Takanashi… ahora la recuerdo y la promesa que hicimos a los diez años- Baja la mirada –También la primera vez que jugamos con Kanda y Lillith-sama-

-¿Realmente son prometidos?- Lenalee lo miro tristemente

-Fue una promesa, pero en cierto modo es verdad- Allen miro a Lenalee quien solamente desvió la mirada un poco molesta -¿Estás bien Lenalee?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no eh de estar bien Allen-kun? ¿Solo por que mi mejor amigo tiene una prometida que nunca conocí o me la menciono?-

-Supongo…- En ese momento llego Lillith haciendo una expresión de sorpresa en Allen y Lenalee

-Walker-san, Saori-chan te busca-

-_"¿Saori-chan? Será que se tienen confianza suficiente"- _Una vena se hizo notar en la frente de Lillith

-Walker-san, no sé si ya te lo mencione pero como en palacio todo era callado mis oídos son muy sensibles y escuchan todo hasta los pensamientos ajenos; así que no es por ser mala pero guárdate tus pensamientos para ti-

-No, no lo mencionaste pero gracias por el tip. Y por decirme lo de Saori-

-Claro- Lo mira superiormente mientras Allen se queda con expresión de incomprendimiento –Solo te digo una cosa Walker. Conozco mejor a Saori-chan como para creer que después de lo que le hiciste te pueda perdonar, así que no cuentes con ello, por que si la haces sufrir de nuevo yo personalmente me encargare de mandarte al infierno junto con Mana Walker- Salió de la habitación dejando a Allen como roca mientras Lenalee se quedaba estupefacta ante las palabras de Lillith al igual que Komui

-No conocía ese lado de Lillith-sama-

-Yo menos Komui-san, bueno iré a hablar con Saori-chan-

_-"Allen-kun idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidarte de nuestra promesa?"_-

-¿Puedo entrar?- Allen toco la puerta recibiendo una mirada tenebrosa por parte de Saori

-Entra- Le hace una señal con la cabeza para que entre –Allen-kun ¿Por qué olvidaste nuestra promesa? Lo juraste- Se voltea para verlo mientras Allen entra al balcón –Incluso Lillith se molesto más cuando te escucho decirlo-

-¿Te lo dijo?-

-¿Por qué crees que fue a traerte?-

-Cierto-

-Allen-kun lo prometiste-

-Lo sé es solo que…-

-Te enamoraste de alguien más- Allen mira a otro lado para no verla a los ojos -Fue de Lee-chan ¿Verdad?-

-Sabes que no me gusta mentirte-

-¿Por qué? Me hubieras dicho, para cuando viniera no sufrir, y que te evitaras la furia de Lillith-

-¿Aún se veían? Después de que me fui-

-De hecho, desde que Yuu se unió a los exorcistas para poder proteger a Lillith de los Noés. Desde entonces Lillith se acerco más a mí, para no sentirse tan sola y abandonada en ese enorme castillo-

-Pobre Lillith-sama, ahora veo por que me trataba más brusco que a los demás. Por dejarte, tal cual como Kanda hizo con ella-

-¡Te equivocas Allen-kun! Yuu lo hizo para proteger a su hermana; y tu te fuiste por que querías vengar a Mana- Allen no respondió para no empeorar las cosas –Lo vez, hay mucha diferencia; en lo que decidió Yuu a lo que decidiste tú-

-Es verdad, lo hice para vengar a Mana, pero no por eso olvide nuestra promesa-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué la olvidaste?-

-Cuando entre aún la recordaba, pero conforme paso mi tiempo aquí se me fue olvidando, así como cuando entre Kanda no se acordaba de mí y me intento matar…-

-No, de hecho lo intento hacer por otros motivos, uno habían jurado que jamás me ibas a abandonar, y dos por que se enojo de que lo hubieras hecho-

-Lo siento-

-No importa, pero… ¿Sabes que es lo más extraño?- Allen negó con la cabeza –Que aún recuerdo cuando fuimos a ese festival, el mismo día que conocimos a Lillith y a Yuu- Saori mira el cielo mientras cierra los ojos –Cuando jugando al patito con las rocas ambos cayeron al lago, riéndose de la ironía de su caída-

-Lo recuerdo, de niños siempre se reían de todo, hasta de la misma muerte-

-Solo Lillith recuérdalo-

-Jeje, sí-

-Allen-kun…- Saori regreso su mirada a Allen

-Dime-

-¿Aún… sigue en pie nuestra promesa verdad?- El remordimiento en su voz era imposible de ocultar. Allen pone la mano encima de la suya

-Claro que sí, nunca dije que te haya dejado de amar "Saori-san"-

-^-^ Me alegro Allen-kun- Se recargo en su hombro mientras Allen la abrazaba por los hombros-

-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir Saori-san-

-Estás perdonado Allen-kun-

-Jeje, gracias- Sonríe mientras la abraza con más fuerza recostando su cabeza en la suya; sin darse cuenta de que Lenalee los está vigilando

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En una habitación Oscura se encuentra Lillith bajo la luz de la luna con una figura de porcelana con forma de humano con las manos entrelazadas. Lo mira detenidamente antes de regresar su mirada seria a la luna; sin darse cuenta de que Kanda está en la puerta de su cuarto observándola con una ceja alzada

-¿Sabes? Me eh dado cuenta de algo- Lillith regreso la vista su hermano mientras este ce acercaba al balcón, parándose junto de ella

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es Yuu?-

-Tú sonrisa- Los ojos de Lillith se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano –No es la misma de cuando éramos niños- Los ojos de Lillith se regresaron a la luna –Esa sonrisa que abarca tus labios no es la de mi hermana, es una sonrisa que oculta un dolor inmenso-

-¡Jajaja! Lo notaste-

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como reconocer esos diminutos detalles- Mira la luna mientras se recarga sobre sus codos recargándose sobre su espalda

-Sí, lo sé tienes razón, es imposible esconderte algo- Se recarga en el barandal mientras la sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro –Como me conoces mejor que nadie sabes que la sonrisa es falsa…-

-Puedes engañar a todos con tus mentiras, y más con tus mentiras emocionales pero nunca supiste engañarme a mí-

-Sí tienes razón podía engañar a nuestros padres; pero a ti nunca te pude engañar- Sus ojos mostraron una inmensa tristeza que ni siquiera los Noés podían superar

-¿Estás bien? Te veo más deprimida que un Noé-

-Lo habías jurado-

-¿Qué?-

-No irte de palacio- Lo mira con los ojos aún más serios que los de el –Dijiste que te querías entrenar como exorcista, y te deje hacerlo pero con la condición de que no te fueras de palacio- El tono de voz comienza a aumentar mientras dice las palabras

-¿Podrías evitar gritar?-

-Jum- Se da la vuelta mientras su rubia cabellera golpea levemente el rostro de Kanda -¿Por que hacer promesas entre hermanos si de todos modos las vas a romper? ¿No pensaste que me dolería despertar y notar que no estabas en palacio?- Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras aumentaba su tono de voz –Desde que nacimos hemos estado juntos y llega un día nuestro tío para decirnos que somos compatibles con la inocencia y tú… tú…- Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que caía al piso dejando fluir todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que el rencor la obligaba a sufrir durante todos esos años

-Lo lamento- Kanda bajo la mirada mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar a ver su rostro

-Te… fuiste… y ni siquiera para despedirte, solo te marchaste y me dejaste a mi suerte; que yo sola me enterará de tú marcha- Levanto su rostro con los dedos viéndola directamente a los ojos –_Solo… te marchaste dejándome a mi suerte-_

-Si quieres que me arrodille para pedir perdón lo hago-

-Idiota- Ríe un poco para luego voltear el rostro –No te pido que te arrodilles, solo que me digas las cosas en vez de dejarlas a mi suerte-

-De todos modos me arrodillo-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Nee, Len-

-Dime Rin-

-¿Crees que Allen y los demás hayan salido intactos?-

-Sí, seguramente- Se sienta junto a su hermana mientras la abraza por los hombros –Nos dijeron que Allen es muy fuerte seguro regresaron bien-

-Sí, a lo mejor… ¿Pero que tal si no?-

-¿Quieres ir a ver si volvieron sanos y salvos?- Su gemela asintió con la cabeza –Muy bien, sígueme- La toma por la muñeca mientras salen de la habitación y se cerciora de que Miku y Mikuo no los estén observando

**Rin's POV**

Mientras mi hermano se cercioraba de que Miku y su hermano no estuvieran vigilando nuestro cuarto tomo nuevamente mi mano, mientras salíamos corriendo lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos lo permitieron; cruzamos el cuarto de Kaito y Akaito, Kaiko y Akaiko, Gakupo y Gakuko, Luka y Luke, Haku y Dell, bueno de todos ellos. Saliendo de ahí bajamos las largas escaleras para tropezar con la espalda de Lavi

-Shhh- Pedí mientras ponía mi mano en su boca –Por favor, por favor no hables, tengo que asegurarme de algo-

-Tranquila- Bajo mi mano mientras miraba atrás del- No diré nada- Me sonrió mientras nos extendía la mano a Len y a mi- ¿Buscan a Yuu-chan y a Lillith-chan verdad?- Lentamente asentimos con la cabeza –Jeje, síganme los guiare por un atajo así nadie los podrá regañar. Y nadie se enterara-

-Gracias Lavi- Dijo Len mientras lo seguíamos escaleras abajo

Llegando a lo que parecía ser un cuadro de pintura lavi movió el cuadro mostrando un agujero por el cual apenas cabía él, nos indico que entráramos confiando en el entramos, ¡Woo! Era la resbaladilla más grande y más genial que jamás haya probado, Len y yo caímos primero en lo que parecía ser un gran colchón, luego llego Lavi pasando por encima de nosotros; lo miramos impresionados era un joven con el cuerpo de un joven de dieciocho años pero con la mente de un niño de seis

-Jeje, síganme es por aquí Yuu-chan debe estar con Lillith-chan en su cuarto…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, creo que algo ocurrió, algo que hizo que Yuu-chan se molestara-

-Fiiu- Suspire mientras endulzaba mi mirada –Al menos no fue nada grave…-

-De hecho creo que fue eso-

Desee que jamás lo hubiera mencionado pero de todos modos seguimos el camino que nos estaba guiando Lavi, esperando que de verdad nada grave hubiera pasado; Miku, Mikuo perdónenos por romper las reglas pero necesito asegurarme de que Allen y los demás estén a salvo; dije para mis adentros mientras llegábamos al cuarto de Lillith-sama

"Tock, Tock"

Lavi toco mientras escuchaba unos leves pasos acercarse a la puerta, para que luego Lillith-sama la abriera mostrando una amplia sonrisa lo que me hizo pensar que realmente estaban bien ella y su hermano pero sus palabras me sacaron de mi mente

-¿Qué pasa Lavi-kun?-

-Oh, ¿Qué? no nada solo que…- Dio un pasa para atrás mientras yo ya estaba a un lado de Lillith-sama

-Es que no me quede tranquila cuando nos fuimos de la mansión y los dejamos ahí; y quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien- Creo que me pase de inocencia en esos momentos por que se inclino a mí y alboroto mi cabello y me sonrió dulcemente

-No te preocupes, no paso nada solo nos tardamos un poco en regresar ^-^ -

-¡Bien! Eso me mantiene más tranqui…-

-¡Shh! Entren- Me calló mientras nos jalaba a Len y a mi adentro de la habitación y la cerraba –Sus amigos los están buscando-

-Notaron que no estábamos-

-Eso parece-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_"Allen, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"-_ Pensó Lenalee mientras miraba con celos la tan enternecedora escena

-Pero dime Saori-san-

-¿Mande Allen-kun?-

-Lo que dijo Komui-san de que eras descendiente de vampiro…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te…? Bueno ya sabes ¿…Agrada?-

-Aaahhh, bueno eso… pues tú sabes que no importa como sea soy como soy, pero siendo vampiro me siento mucho más alegre ^-^ -

-¡Me da gusto!- Sonríe mientras Saori se aferra a él notando que son observados por Lenalee que ni por que la vieron desvía la mirada; viendo a Saori feamente haciéndola sentir desdichada –_"Será que… ¿No le agrado?"-_

-Saori-san… ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada Allen-kun- Le sonríe mientras vuelven a mirar la luna –Allen-kun dime una última cosa-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡¿Es bonito mi anillo?-

-¿Tú… anillo?-

-Si mi anillo de compromiso ¿Es bonito?-

-Bueno la verdad no sabría decirte…-

-¿Cuándo me lo vas a dar?-

-No lo sé…-

-¡¿Mañana?-

-Si quieres, pero…-

-Sí, genial me lo enseñas mañana a esta hora Allen-kun- Le da un rápido pero de igual manera tierno beso en los labios mientras da vueltas en el balcón

-Entonces te veré mañana Saori-san- Dice finalmente mientras sale de la habitación topándose con Lenalee –Lenalee ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿Yo? Nada Allen-kun, solo vine a buscarte cuando te vi con tu "Paka-noviecita"-

-¡Oye! No insultes a Saori-san, es muy especial…-

-Claro lo olvidaba, tú "prometida" bueno que te diviertas con ella adiós- Se da media vuelta mientras sale en dirección a su cuarto cuando ve pasar a Len y a Rin corriendo en dirección a su cuarto

-¡Esperen niños vuelvan aquí!-

-¡Waa! Nos persigue un robot gigante de treinta metros de alto…-

-¡Con una sierra!- Gritaron terminando uno la frase del otro como acostumbran hacerlo todos los gemelos, tras ellos venía Komui encima de un Komurin el cual como dijeron los gemelos tenía una sierra en mano

-¡Lee-san, espere!- Grito Lillith corría detrás de Komui con su Komurin -¡Lee-san, espere!- Rompe un cacho de poste para después aventárselo al Komurin rompiendo sus tentáculos haciéndolo caer con todo y Komui

-¡Esperen, niños vuelvan acá!- Estiro inútilmente la mano mientras Len y Rin se volteaban al supervisor con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto Rin al mismo tiempo que miraba con interés la escena

-Listo, enserio Lee-san debería aprender a controlar mejor sus enojos- Anotó Lillith mientras se inclinaba a la altura de la cabeza de Komui

-Pero… pero… pero…-

-Ya- Lo calla mientras Kaito y Akaito vienen llegando lo más rápido que pueden –Deje de hacer berrinches, ellos solo fueron a ver si habíamos regresado bien- Aclaro mientras Kaito miraba acusadoramente a Len y Rin –Solo eso, nada más ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, Lillith-sama-

-Y en cuanto ustedes- Dijo Kaito mientras miraba a Len y a Rin –Vallan a su cuarto en este instante-

-Sí, Kaito-Onii-chan- Rin bajo la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro –Lo siento, pero quería a asegurarme de que nadie estuviera herido (snif)-

-Está bien, no te preocupes Rin, Kaito lo lamenta, solo no nos vuelvan a asustar de esa forma ¿Está bien?- Rin levanto el rostro sin ningún rastro de lágrimas

-Claro- Hace una señal de general mientras ella y Len se van en dirección a su cuarto

-_"Más chantajes emocionales por parte de esa niña"- _Una vena se hizo notar en su frente mientras miraba a los gemelos con ojos de raya u punto

-Eso te pasa por ser demasiado blando Akaito-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Dime Gakuko-

-Mande hermano- Se frota los ojos mientras entra en razón y se sienta en la cama -¿Qué sucede ahora?-

-¿No crees que se nos ah olvidado por completo la canción?- Los ojos de Gakuko se abrieron mientras intentaba sacar las palabras de su boca sin obtener ningún resultado

-¡Es verdad!- Sale corriendo de la habitación encontrándose con Len y Rin –Hola, ¿Los regañaron?-

-No, solo nos sermonearon pero nada fuera de lo normal-

-Me da gusto ^-^, no se dejen regañar… oigan-

-Mande-

-¿Han visto a Miku?-

-Mmmm, creo que está en su cuarto-

-Gracias-

-De nada- Lo último que pudieron ver fue la figura bien detallada de Gakuko entrando en la habitación de Miku –Quien sabe para que la quiera- Dijo para sí misma Rin, mientras entraba a su cuarto con Len

-Miku, ¿Estas despierta?-

-Mmmm ahora lo estoy… Waaa- Bostezo mientras se sentaba en su cama e intentaba visualizar la imagen de Gakuko -¿Qué sucede?-

-La canción familiar- Soltó sin rodeos para obtener una mirada más sorprendida que la suya por parte de Miku

-¡Es verdad!- Se pone una bata acercándose a la puerta –Mejor lo arreglamos mañana ahora es muy tarde –Abrió la puerta sacando a Gakuko para luego darle las buenas noches y volver a dormirse

-Está bien- Se dirigió a su cuarto a imitar a su amiga, colocando sus curvas en la suavidad de la cama, con la calidez de las cobijas de la Orden –Buenas noches hermano-

-Buenas noches Gakuko- Le sonrió mientras dejaba a un lado su libro e imitaba a su hermana dejándose llevar por el cansancio y entregándose al mundo de los sueños

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_"Rayos, ¿Cómo le haré? ¿Cómo le daré a Saori-san un anillo que ni siquiera eh comprado?"-_ Pensaba para sí mismo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos –_"Debe de haber una forma… ¡Ya se le diré a Lillith-sama!"_- Se sentó de golpe mientras sus labios se arqueaban formando una sonrisa en su rostro –_"Ella la conoce mejor que nadie, me podrá ayudar, o también para su regalo; casi se me olvidaba que mañana es su cumplaños"-_

* * *

**Lía: **bien comenzemos con eso

**Gakuko: **Rosa negra15; bno gracias por tu comentario, lo de la inocencia fue buena idea, pero lo del final...

**Lía: **Así es verdad! si alguno de ustedes gusta salir como otro personaje en el fic para llenar la Orden, con mucho gusto, solo avisenme y los pongo =^-^=

**Gakupo: **makuya-love; lo el sape le dire a la encargada (autora) que lo aga jajaja, me da gusto que ya no estes ocupada; lo más interesante eh? bno eso es un logro ^-^ bno ya viste quien es esa persona espero se de tu agrado

**Gakuko: **Itziwitzi-Black, ammm no creo que vallamos a explicar la saga Evil, o eso si no dice lo contrario la Autora, me entusiasma que el laberinto aya sido de tu agrado y feliz halloween para ti tambien

**Gakupo: **LIRIO-CHAN que bno, seguiremos tus recomendaciones y actuaremos más partes así te lo prometo ^-^

* * *

*Apare un letrero gigante que dice***Como no ahí tiempo para el adelanto y como nos tardamos mucho en actualizar les dejamos este Omake de regalo ^-^**

**Pequeño teatro Omake**

Aparece chibi Allen, con una bolsa llena de Dango

-Ooohhh hola Walker-kun-

-Lillith-sama que sorpresa-

-¿Esos Dangos son para Saori; por su cumpleaños?-

-Emmm no... 0.0! ¡Es verdad su cumplaños es mañana!-

-^-^U Emmm Walker-kun-

-Y ni siqueira le eh comprado su anillo-

-Walker-kun...-

-Lillith-sama ayudame con su regalo y el anillo-

-Walker-kun...-

-Allen-kun, ¿No te acordaste de mi cumpleños?-

-Saori-san-

*Se sierra el telón mientras aparece la cabeza de Saori con una pala en mano*

* * *

**Todos: **Zayonara dejen su review es muy importante para este fic ^^


	10. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Saori!

**Cross: este va dedicasdo a Rosa 15 felicidades nada pertenece a la autora solo el reyeno**

**

* * *

Capitulo 9: **¡Feliz cumpleaños Saori!

El sol sus primeros rayos de sol en el rostro de Saori mientras ella los apretaba con mucha más fuerza para evitar semejante luz, lentamente los abrió cerrándolos al instante de sentir la gran cantidad de luz en sus bellos ojos escarlata

-¡Buenos días Orden!- Dijo para sí misma mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba el día notando que era un día en extremo soleado –_"Rayos, hace mucho sol. Me hará daño a la piel"_- Pensó para sí al momento que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigió al baño de su habitación para ducharse como siempre acostumbra

-Bien ¿Todos saben que hacer?- Pregunto Lillith al mismo tiempo que en el comedor todos estaban preparados o preparándose para preparar el cumpleaños y fiesta de compromiso de Allen y Saori -¡Perfecto! Walker-san y yo iremos al pueblo a buscarle el anillo de compromiso y de paso su regalo de cumpleaños –Mira a todo el mundo quien asiente dirigiéndose a poner los adornos –Onii-sama ven- Kanda se volvió a su hermana con una mirada de "Deja de fastidiar" –No me mires así y ven en este instante-

-TSK- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y llegar enfrente de su hermana -¿Qué coño quieres?-

-Necesito que tú te encargues de entretener a Saori-

-¡¿Porqué yo?-

-Por que de toda la Orden solo tu vas a ser el único que tenga una manera cuerda de entretenerla la conoces de hace tiempo sabrás como-

-TSK-

-¡DIME QUE LO HARÁS POR FAVOR!-

-No me grites. Está bien lo hare-

-Gracias- Le sonríe mientras se acerca a su mejilla y le da un beso en ella, provocando que el samurái le salga una vena en la cabeza y ponga su mano en la funda de mugen –No hagas estupideces ¿Ok?-

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas-

**7:30 am 15 horas antes de la fiesta**

-¡Aaahhh! Que ducha tan relajante- En ese momento su estomago comenzó a gruñir –Tengo hambre iré al comedor por algo seguramente Allen-kun ya tiene mi anillo- Un brillo se hizo notar en esos bellos ojos escarlata

(Intermedio)

Datos de personaje

Nombre: Saori Takanashi

Edad: 16 años

Color de ojos: Carmesí intenso como escarlata

Color de cabello: plateado con reflejos escarlata hasta los hombros

Comida favorita: Sangre humana

Comida no favorita: Sangre NO humana

Nacionalidad: Británica

Materia favorita: Anatomía

Materia no favorita: latín

Inocencia: Desconocida

Nivel de sincronización: Desconocido

(Fin del intermedio)

-Bien todos prepárense tenemos dieciséis horas antes de que se lleve a cabo la fiesta de Saori-chan- Grito Lavi mientras todos se empezaban a subir a las escaleras para poner los adornos –Yuu-chan tu entretén a Saori-chan-

-¡YA LO SE PAKA USAGI!-

-Bien solo te lo recuerdo-

-Hablando de ahí viene- Dijo Miranda mientras señalaba a la feliz chica que venía caminando por el pasillo

-Yuu-kun, has tu trabajo-

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ- Sale del comedor encontrándose con Saori –Saori- Llama sin muchos ánimos como toda la vida

-Ooohhh Yuu-san- Hace una pequeña reverencia mientras a Kanda se le aparece una vena en la cabeza la cual desaparece cuando Saori se levanta de nuevo -¿Qué, ya no puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- Dice en un tono tan decepcionado que incluso al más frio que Kanda lo pudo haber convencido

-Yo nunca dije eso- Desvía la mirada mientras a Saori le aparece una enorme –_"Me recuerda a la niña escandalosa. Pero ella no llora por todo"_-

-Bueno ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué. No quieres conocer el resto de la Orden Oscura?-

-¿Deberás me la vas a enseñar?-

-TSK, me lo ordenaron-

-Gracias Yuu-san- Lo abraza por debajo de los brazos mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus finos labios –Bien ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

-Por donde quieras-

-El primer piso-

-lenalee, pon esas series en las por favor-

-Claro Nii-san _"No sé por que tengo que arreglar algo para esa inútil"_-

-Jonhy. ¡UN POCO MÁS A LA DERECHA!-

-¡¿Ahí está bien supervisor?-

-¡UN POCO MÁS ABAJO!-

-¡¿AHÍ?-

-¡MÁS ARRIBA…! ¡AHÍ!- Jonhy termino de colgar el letrero exageradamente enorme que decía "Feliz cumpleaños y feliz compromiso Saori-san" -¡Perfecto!- Dice mientras sus gafas brillan

**11:00 am faltan 14 horas para la fiesta**

-¿Este es el primer piso?- Dijo Saori mientras miraba lo extenso del piso

-Aquí están, las oficinas de reunión, conserjería, y unos laboratorios del complejo de hermana-

-Wooo. ¿Y cómo te aprendiste todo?-

-No se-

-¿Y el segundo piso?- Dijo mientras lo miraba con interés

-Los laboratorios del equipo de ciencias-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bien Walker-san…-

-Allen-

-¿Mande?-

-Dime Allen en Lugar de Walker-san-

-Bueno si quieres- Volvió la vista al mercado –Ahí- Señalo lo que parecía ser una tienda de muchos lujos –Bien elige- Le pidió mientras Allen miraba los vitrales con una inmensa cantidad de añillos de boda o de compromiso –Allen, cambia los ojos de lugar- Le gira la cabeza a una sección de anillos góticos y de estilo vampírico –Estos son los correctos-

-Pero, es de compromiso-

-Pero a Saori le gusta lo gótico y los vampiros- Vuelve a señalar el vitral

-No me convencen-

-Oye, la conoces deberías saberlo-

-Lo sé pero no para pedirme matrimonio- Lillith giro los ojos hacia arriba mientras llegaba el del mostrador

-¿En que le sirvo?-

-Busco un anillo de compromiso…- Allen no termino cuando el cajero ya estaba midiendo los dedos de Lillith

-¿Disculpe de que numero lo quiere?-

-No es para mí ¬¬#- Dijo mientras le arrebataba su mano y la hacía puño pretendiendo pegarle

-Es para mi novia pero no soy muy bueno en esas cosas por eso mi amiga me vino a ayudar- Se excuso rápidamente Allen mientras el cajero lo volvía verlo interesado –Es enserio-

-Muy bien ¿Que numero es ella…?- No termino cuando la firme mano de Lillith golpeo el mostrador

-Saori Takanashi, dedos frágiles y detallados, numero tres y medio- Dijo rápidamente cuando el sujeto saco los mejores anillos de boda –u.u#-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-El tercer piso empiezan los laboratorios del complejo de hermana-

-¿Por qué le dices así?-

-Ya lo verás-

-Bueno-

-Lavi, pon las copas de los dos en el centro de la mesa-

-Si Komui-

-Y pon la jarra de cidra a un lado de la copa de Allen-

-Claro-

-El tercer piso, comedor y sala de entrenamientos-

-Woo-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Entonces unos de oro blanco- dijo mientras traía más anillos extravagantemente lujosos

-No gracias- Volvió a decir Allen, mientras Lillith estrellaba la cabeza en el mostrador y con su brazo golpeaba la mesa –Enserio necesito una estilo gótico pero para compromiso, es para mi novia-

-Ooohhh ya veo- Se volvió a Lillith quien seguía golpeándose la cabeza –_ ¿No será que es para la dama pero no quiere que se entere? ¿Seguro?_- La expresión de Allen se puso azul mientras se imaginaba la expresión de _Kanda si eso llegar a pasar_

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO!- Dijo apresuradamente mientras Lillith se volvía a los dos imaginándose lo que acababan de decir –Digo no, es para otra persona, estaría muerto si fuera para ella-

-Oh ya veo entonces…- Volvió a sacar unos anillos súper lujosos

-Mire, estamos buscando un anillo gótico de estilo vampiro para mi amiga, este tío le va a pedir matrimonio pero como es un indio no sabe ni de que estilo le va a comprar el anillo- Golpea el mostrador al mismo tiempo el sujeto retrocede -¿Entendió?-

-Claro no se preocupe- Les acerco una caja repleta de anillos que nunca habían comprado –Nunca piden de estos por lo que tengo una caja llena lo que le agrade- Miraron los anillos detalladamente

-Bien déjeme los más caros- Dijo Lillith, la expresión de Allen se congelaba

-A la orden- Abre la caja sacando los estilos que posiblemente le gustarían a Saori –Son estos señorita-

-NO, NO, NO. MALDITO INUTIL- Volvió a gritar mientras al sujeto del mostrador le aparecía una gota en la cabeza

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Lenalee ¿Puedes poner los manteles en las mesas…?- Komui no termino cuando Miranda se acerco aceleradamente

-Supervisor, viene Saori-chan-

-¡¿Qué? Pero Kanda-kun la estaba vigilando-

-Lo sé pero viene en camino-

-¡Yo me encargo!- Grito Lavi mientras bajaba de la escalera y se dirigía a la entrada del comedor con brillo en los ojos -¡No se preocupen!- Llegando a la entrada se encontró con Saori de frente -¡Saori-chan!-

-¿Mande, Lavi-san?-

-¿Ya te mostro Yuu-chan toda la Orden?-

-No, me aburrí en el en piso cincuenta y siete así que vine a comer algo-

-Pero, ¿No viste el pue…?- No termino cuando recordó que Allen y Lillith estaban ahí comprando el anillo de compromiso -¿El observatorio?-

-¿Tienen observatorio?- Dijo con tanta emoción que incluso se aferro al brazo de Lavi -¿Deberás?-

-Sip, ¿Quieres ir?- Dijo planeando llevarla ahí inmediatamente

-¡Claro!- Afirmo mientras lo jalaba lejos del comedor encontrándose con Kanda

-_Encárgate de los arreglos yo la llevo al observatorio-_

_-Vale-_ Kanda se dirigió al comedor mientras Saori y Lavi se dirigían al observatorio –Bueno Saori ya va camino al observatorio-

**4:00 pm faltan 6 horas para la fiesta**

-Woo, ¿Esto es el observatorio Lavi-san?-

-Sip, este es. Solo una pequeña cosa que Komui invento que no causa problemas-

-Bueno, algo es algo-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-A ver, le explicare de nuevo, busco un anillo…-

-¡Vaya! Miren quien está aquí la princesa Lillith-

-¿Qué quieres James? Obviamente nada bueno-

-Jaja, no la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Compro el anillo de regalo y compromiso de Saori-

-Ja, no te creo me es más que lo estás eligiendo con tu nuevo novio- La expresión de Allen se volvió a congelar –Me extraña que tu hermano no le haya dado la paliza que me dio a mi-

-Jajaja, será ¿Por qué el no es mi novio? Sino el prometido de Saori- Aclaro mientras se volvía al mostrador –A ver, deme la caja de anillos góticos-

-A la Orden- Se va a la parte de atrás regresando con una caja de anillos ninguno gótico-

-NO- Se estrella nuevamente en el mostrador –Alguien deme fuerzas-

-Ooohhh princesa Lillith- Dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos que tenía

-TU- Dice acusadoramente mientras el del mostrador apagaba su aparato

-Lo siento olvide quitarme los audífonos y ponerme el monóculo- Se excusa mientras se one el mencionado aparato –Ahora sí ¿Qué quiere?-

-Un anillo gótico de compromiso para Saori-

-A la Orden- Mira al chico que aún mira acusadoramente a Allen –James, traílle a la princesa los anillos que pide-

-Claro- Se va mientras Allen sigue esperando su llegada para enfrentarlo –Aquí tienes Lillith espero te gusten- Anuncia galante mientras toma su mano

-Aléjate de mí, y no me toques- Dice mientras le arrebata bruscamente su mano

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Kanda-kun pon esos murciélagos ahí por favor-

-TSK-

-Lenalee ¿Ya está la taza de Saori-chan?-

-Ya casi Nii-san-

-Perfecto _"Bien todo marcha a la perfección"_- Dice para sí mientras ve como todo está casi listo- _"Solo falta una cosa"_ ¡¿Quién tiene el regalo de Saori-san?- Grito mientras toda la Orden se daba cuenta de eso

-Lo fue a comprar mí… Lillith- Se corrigió Kanda antes de poder decir la palabra "hermana" –Lillith lo fue a comprar-

-Bueno eso es un… alivio- Dijo Lenalee mientras dudaba su respuesta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**5:00 faltan 5 hrs para la fiesta**

-Bien, entonces un anillo gótico para Saori-chan-

-Si- Dijo con un aire de alivio tan grande que James y Allen se relajaron un poco. Trajo una caja de cristal negra con un cojín morado en el cual venían todos los anillos góticos.

**Lillith's POV**

El primer anillo que pude ver fue uno plata que estaba extrañamente enrollado con una piedra roja en el centro más bien era un rubí, y la orilla del anillo tenía piedras de plata pero diminutas. (N.A el link para los que no se lo imaginan http:/ 2. bp. blogspot. com/_iGhJ2xhYSYE /R82970QbEXI /AAAAAAAAAiM /hIVCTH8OEZY /s400 /getThumbnail +2. jpg)

El segundo anillo que vi y que seguramente le gustaría a Saori fue uno de oro puro con una pequeña piedra de luna, el anillo tiene una forma de colmillos de vampiro los cuales sujetan la piedra; ese definitivamente le gustaría a Saori pero sigo viendo. (http:/ 3. bp. blogspot. com/_0bg4CqUNUhM /Sp69Ni0kI -I/AAAAAAAAAFo /JGkve92PiDE /s320 /ANILLOS1. jpg)

El tercer anillo tenía una forma extraña de flor con unas hojas saliendo de las esquinas, tenía también unas tipo mini flor en los costados de afuera con gemas purpura, pero un purpura obscuro, en el centro tenía una piedra carmesí; definitivamente ese le encantaría, el rededor de la piedra tenía unas piedras violeta fuerte, ese violeta que se figura como un moretón (http:/ www. mercadolibre. com. mx/jm /img?s =MLM&f =20939716_9938. jpg&v =E).

El cuarto anillo era un poco más sencillo, era una rosa de plata fina; parecía como si la argolla sujetara la rosa que estaba al frente de este; definitivo una rosa de plata le haría un gesto de satisfacción (http:/ www. crazyinlove. es/ images/ RING2. jpg).

El quinto anillo era un poco mucho más sencillo, una rosa de plata pura, ¿Pero una simple rosa? No, Saori se merece algo mejor (http:/ www. crazyinlove. es/ images/ RING1. jpg).

El sexto anillo era un cruz, negra con la orilla plata, una plata que difícilmente se pued conseguir, ni siquiera siendo princesa se puede conseguir fácil, lo tome entre mis manos analizándolo; lo deje a un lado de la caja y seguí buscando. (http:/ www. madeinhellshop. com/ shop/ images/ R145%20 (%2020. 50% 20EUROS). jpg) Ella había dejando un anillo que le fascino cuando éramos niñas tenía que estar por aquí…

-Disculpe, ¿No movió el anillo que Saori dejo aquí cuando éramos niñas?- Lo mire fijamente intentando encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos

-No lo lamento no eh movido nada, a lo mejor ya se lo llevaron- Bajó la mirada decepcionado

-Ooohhh, por favor no me diga eso…- Me detuve en seco cuando recordé algo

*******Flash Back*******

-¡Waaa! Mira que bonito esta Lillith- Dice Saori mientras le muestra un anillo el cual brillaba al ponerlo en el sol

-¿Lo quieres?-

-No- Detuvo a Lillith antes de poder pagarlo –Me esperare hasta que Allen me pida matrimonio par que me lo de- Mir a Allen quien está muy concentrado en unas cartas que le había regalado Mana -¿Me escuchaste?-

-¿Eh?- Volvió la mirada a Saori sin comprender nada

-Jajaja- Rieron las niñas mientras Allen se ruborizaba –Por eso te quiero eres tan inocente- Dijo Saori mientras lo abrazaba –Lo dejare aquí- Guardo el anillo bajo el cojín donde nadie jamás buscaría –Listo nadie me lo ganara-

-Bien vámonos Saori- Dijo Lillith mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían de ahí encontrándose con un sonriente Kanda que esperaba afuera de la tienda con los brazos cruzados siguiendo con la vista una mariposa –Listo Yuu- Suelta a Saori para tomar la mano de su hermano menor

-Claro- Responde mientras también le toma la mano

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-¡Ya se!- Quite el cristal mientras movía el cojín encontrándome con una anillo plateado con forma de corona, en el alrededor unos corazones de cabeza, los cuales parece que están con colmillos en las orillas; en la parte de arriba y abajo lo que parecía ser unas esferitas de metal, ¡El más caro! Un anillo de calidad para una chica de calidad, en el centro de todo el anillo un corazón de rubí violeta metálico con mariposa con unos tipo colmillos sujetando la piedra (http:/ www. tiberiodarkside. com/ tienda/ images/ r156_00. jpg)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Bien Saori-chan! ¿Qué quiere ver ahora?-

-No lo sé a vi toda la Orden. Esto aburre-

-Lo sé…-

-¡¿Podemos ir al pueblo?-

-Nop-

-¿Por qué?-

**9:00 pm faltan 1 ½ hrs para la fiesta**

-¡KYAAAA! Faltan 2hrs para la fiesta de Saori-san. ¡¿Todo listo Kanda-kun?-

-TSK, termine desde hace hrs-

-Bien, Lenalee ¿Ya casi?-

-Si Nii-san solo me faltan unos colgantes y termine-

-¿Jerry-san?-

-Ya casi termine sus pasteles. De compromiso y de cumpleaños-

-Lenalee ¿Ya está su tasa?-

-Hai- Toda la Orden era un desastre con las 2 hrs encima de ellos y Lillith y Allen todavía no llegaban

-¡Komui-san! Llegamos- Dice Allen mientras trae consigo una inmensa caja máximo de treinta por cuarenta metros- Ufff… ¿En que ayudamos?-

-Con los adornos- Mira a Lillith quien comienza a amarrarle un moño a la caja -¿Qué es?-

-El regalo de Saori- Acomoda el listón par hacer el nudo –Espere… un momento…- Toma un extremo del listón mientras los estira y hace una oreja enorme y repite lo mismo con el otro extremo anudándolos lo más extrañamente posible para terminar con simple nudo –Listo… ¿En qué ayudo?-

-En la mesa…-

-Me falta gente- Grito Jerry

-¿Ayudarías en la cocina?-

-Hai ^-^ - Se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la cocina donde Jerry se encontraba aplastado entre ollas –Ooohhh descuide- Quito las ollas de encima –Si quiere valla a ayudar afuera-

-¿Segura?-

-Hai ^-^ - Cuando Jerry salió una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en sus labios –Haato- Invoco mientras su inocencia se activaba

-¿Llamo Lillith-sama?-

-¿Puedes traer la inocencia de mi hermanito? Necesitare su ayuda-

-Claro Lillith-sama-

**9:30 pm falta 1 hr para la fiesta**

-¡APRESURENCE LA FIESTA ES EN UNA HORA!- Grito Komui por el megáfono mientras todos corrían de aquí por allá

-¡Los pasteles están listo!- Grito Lillith mientras salía de la cocina ¡Iré por Saori!- Anuncio mientras salía del comedor

-Claro Lillith-sama- Afirmo Komui notando que ya estaba casi todo listo –Solo nos falta la invitada- Se dijo Komui mientras iba llegando Lavi

-Komui, Lillith dijo que traía a Saori por que la perdí en la biblioteca-

-¡¿Cómo que la perdiste?-

-Sí, fuimos a buscar algo sobre vampiros y… hablando de perder…-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Y los recién llegados?-

-Salieron a ver el pueblo…-

-¡AHÍ VIENEN!- Grito Miranda mientras todos apagaban las luces del comedor, y se preparaban para la sorpresa

**9:50:99 falta una milésima para la fiesta**

-Genial, ¡Al fin el comedor! Tengo hambre- En cuanto abrió la puerta las luces se prendieron mostrando los enormes adornos que allí estaban, con un Allen vestido en esmoquin de gala súper lujosa con una pequeña caja en las manos -¿Qué… es esto?- Dijo aún sin asimilar las cosas

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- Gritaron al mismo tiempo que le aventaban confeti

-Saori-san- Allen se arrodillo frente a ella mientras extendía su cajita -¿Me concederías el honor de casarte con migo?- La abre mostrando el bello pero caro anillo

-Allen…kun- Dice mientras asimila que es el mismo anillo que pidió de niña – ¿Tú lo…?-

-Sí, solo por ti- Se pone de pie mientras Saori extiende la mano para recibir el anillo

-Lo adoro gracias yo… nunca pensé que realmente te acordarás-

-No lo hizo- Lillith se recargo en Allen –De hecho fue por esa razón que no estuve en la Orden todo el día-

-Jeje, bno no importa…-

-FELIZ COMPROMISO- Gritaron todos mientras Saori se aferraba de Allen recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Lenalee

-Bienvenida a la Orden Oscura Saori-san- Dice Komui mientras le entrega su tasa

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Así es como nosotros damos la bienvenida a la Orden-

-Gracias Komui-san- Le sonríe mientras unas lagrimas se escurren por sus ojos

-Ooohhh, y aun no has visto lo mejor- Dijo Lillith mostrándole la caja

-¿Para… mí?-

-Aja, me tomo conseguirlo pero ahí lo tienes- En ese momento se dirigió a el Saori rompiendo la envoltura (N.A menos el nudo xD)

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Grito mientras se mostraba a lo que era un vampiro de porcelana, con los colmillos tan filosos como cuchillas y la sangre tan roja que parecía real -¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- Dice mientras abraza fuertemente a Lillith si, oye tranquila

-Bien Saori-san ¿Bailarías conmigo?-

-Claro que sí- Así ambos se fueron a bailar mientras el resto de la Orden les seguía

-¿Y ese anillo?-

-¿Uh?- Se da la vuelta encentrándose con el rostro de Kanda –Aaahhh, déjame me gusto y me lo compre-

-A verlo- Se lo quita de la mano mientras se lo pone en el dedo anular –Está cómico-

-¡Yuu Kanda dame mi anillo ahora!-

-TSK- Se lo quita mientras se lo da de mala manera –Claro hermana-

-Eres un grosero no por que te traje uno…-

-Dame- Pidió al mismo tiempo que se lo arrebataba -¿Una rosa?-

- ¬_¬# es un loto maldito indio ignorante- Le da la vuelta mientras lo mira fijamente

-Ooohhh ya lo vi- Le alborota el cabello –Esta gracioso… Aaahhggg- Se queja mientras Lillith le tuerce la mano

-Sabes cómo odio que me trates como tu hermana menor; siendo yo la mayor-

-El caso es que no lo pareces…Cough-

-Eres un idiota- Se da la vuelta mientras se adentra en el comedor

* * *

**Lía: **Siiiii! al fin termine el capi como lo prometi insisto si alguien queire salir solo digame y lo saco

**Saori: **claro ahora enfoquemonos en los reviews ^-^

**Lía: **vale ^-^

**Saori: **Rosa negra15 nuestro capitulo este tambin es y el proximo

**Lía: SHHHH** callate n digas mas de la cuenta

**Saori: **gomen ^-^U

**Lía: **Itziwitzi-Black lo usare gracias por la idea vengandoze con la amrarilla y gorda aplanadora

**Saori: **yo keiro ver sangre

**Lía: **la verás descuida

**SAori: **LIRIO-CHAN...

**Lía: **Mi Yuriko-chan! claro a te dije por msn te lo ago y mi prima esta e acuerdo ^-^U lo mejor de la vida es el chantaje

* * *

(Omake)

estan todos los personajes en el comedor mientras Allen se encuentra sentado comiendo

-Allen-kun ¿Por que comes tanto?-

-No lo se Saori-san solo me da hambre-

- ¬_¬ esa no es una respuesta-

-Claro que la es-

-No, no la es, y ya deja de comer-

-Tengo habmre-

-Soy tu prometida, haz me caso-

-Como discutir eso-

Se cierra el telon mientras se ve la cabeza de Allen comiendo dangos

* * *

**Todos: **zayo!


	11. Orden musical

**Capitulo 10: **Orden musical

Luego de la muy, muy tardada fiesta de cumpleaños y compromiso de Saori, la Orden dejo los adornos para poder quitarlos al día siguiente. Por su parte Lenalee se fue lo más rápido posible no quería nada que ver con Saori ni con Allen; en cuanto a Lillith y Kanda… Lillith se fue a su cuarto en cuanto termino la fiesta ignorando como a un palo a su hermano. Dieron las doce de la noche y llegaron los vocaloid hasta el tope de recuerdos, todo tipo de chácharas que habían visto por ahí todo a la cuenta de Komui. Viendo Len y Rin que Lillith y Kanda estaban peleados se dedicaron a buscar la forma de en contentarlos, por que como siempre dicen los hermanos deben estar unidos, como ellos. Pero notando la hora se fueron a dormir al instante, ignorando a todo mundo incluso a Taito que les estaba diciendo que la muerte era el primer paso para empezar a vivir, siendo ignorado completamente. Ni Kaiko y Akaiko hicieron caso a sus hermanos, Kaito y Akaito les decían la importancia de obedecer, siendo ignorados. Y fue el mismo caso con Rei y Rui

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Lillith-sama?- Pregunto Komui mientras recorría todos los pasillos de la Orden

-Creo que se fue a su habitación- Respondió Saori mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- Saori sigue su camino a su habitación

En el amanecer

-Waaa- Bostezo Rin mientras se estiraba para poder despertarse, sin poder estirar sus brazos estando atrapados por los cálidos y suaves brazos de su hermano, quien ni por qué su hermana se movió la soltó, al contrario la acerco lo más que pudo a el –Len- Llamo está notando que su hermano estaba perdido pero con ella en su poder –Len- Volvió a llamar mientras el frotaba su rubia cabellera en la d su hermana –Jeje Len- Llamo intentando despertar a su gemelo –Despierta Len- Pidió mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la nariz, viendo como la arrugaba como si fuera gato

-¿Mande?- Dice mientras aprieta los ojos por el esfuerzo de ver -¿Qué sucede Rin?-

-Ya amaneció, es hora de despertar-

-Waaa- Bostezo también él mientras se recargaba en su hermana –Pero tengo mucho sueño-

-Si yo también pero…- La calla mientras la invita a volver a dormir

-Entonces duérmete-

-Len-

-Está bien, ya me levante- Afirma al momento que se sienta y se rasca la cabeza al momento que Rin se aferra a su pecho

-Te quiero Len- Le regresa el abrazo mientras cierra los ojos- Te quiero más que a nada en todo el mundo-

-Lo sé yo también Rin- Le regresa el abrazo lo más fuerte que se lo permitía el cansancio. Pero eso no evito que los dos se unieran en un fuerte abrazo, uno de los pocos que les dejaban darse Miku y Kaito, sonriendo a más no poder gozando de la privacidad que cuatro paredes y una puerta le podían dar, mirando de reojo el reloj, Len se dio cuenta de que eran las diez en punto

-Tengo hambre Len, quiero ir a desayunar-

-Jeje, está bien vamos- Se soltaron mientras Rin se metía a bañar y Len se cambiaba

-¿No te bañas Len?-

-No, ¿Para qué?-

-Para estar limpio-

-Bien- Pasaron diez minutos para que después saliera un Len bañado en loción, un aroma tan bello que Rin se volvió a pegar a él intoxicándose con su aroma, un aroma que solo su hermana emanaba –Jeje, anda ¿No que mucha hambre?-

-Oh, es verdad…- Len elevo su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos, a la vez que Rin también; dejándose llevar por las manos de su hermano en un muy cálido beso que los une, abrazados lo más fuerte posible

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO HERMANOS INSESTUOSOS?- Grito Komui mientras notaba el amoroso momento en el que se encontraban los dos gemelos viendo extrañados la reacción de Komui

-¿Eh?- Torcieron la cabeza intentando comprender lo que decía-

-¿Qué sus hermanos no les han dicho que ser incestuosos no es bueno?-

-0.0!-

-o.O!- Ambos miraron extrañados a Komui mientras comprendían lo que les estaba diciendo -¡Uh!- Dice Len mientras toma a Rin de la cintura –Fíjate Rin, lo que está diciendo-

-Sí, jeje imagínate que nos hubieran llamado así en "Flores rojas"-

-O también en Juvenil-

-Sí, es verdad. Bueno vamos a desayunar tengo hambre-

-Claro Rin- Se siguen como si nada dejando a Komui con la palabra en la boca –_"Eso estuvo cerca"-_ Le susurró a su hermana mientras se alejaban de su habitación

-Seguro nos acusa con Miku y con Kaito-

-Es lo más probable-

-Mejor olvidemos todo y cantemos algo para despejar nuestra mente-

-¿Cómo que?-

-No lo sé algo… ¿Meltdown?-

-No-

-¿The Word is mine?-

-Mmmm, no-

- ¬_¬# - Una vena comenzó a salir en la frente -¿Entonces qué opinas Len?-

-No lo sé-

-Eres el colmo hermano-

-Jeje lo sé, pero al final sabemos que cantar…-

-Bad Apple-

-Sí, esa mera-

_(Comienza a sonar la canción de Bad Apple http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= UwVcnWaN7Uc)_

_Rin: El tiempo su labor de ser eterno_

_Len: Y se evaporó_

_Rin: Como agua por entre mis dedos_

_Len: Este corazón ha vivido en cautiverio _

_Rin: Si es que late aún, es un gran misterio_

En ese momento llegaron al comedor recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte de los buscadores, mientras que los vocaloids les seguían la letra

_Gakuko: Solo que oí_

_Zatsune: Que es el tiempo y no perdona_

_Taito: Mueres por vivir_

_Kaiko: Pero hasta tu dios te abandona_

_Akaito: A mí alrededor desconozco qué sucede_

_Rei: Solo yo estoy, frente a la muerte_

_Gakupo: Quiero despertar_

_Lily: De este sueño sin final_

_Teto: Recibir una señal_

_Dell: Y volver a respirar_

_Haku: Solo quiero regresar_

_Akaiko: De este infierno escapar_

_Nigaito: Y pensar que este pesar_

_Kikaito: Nunca fue ni es real_

_Miku: Aunque trates de gritar_

_Mikuo: Lo que anhelo escuchar_

_Meiko: Yo sé que mi corazón_

_Meito: No te escuchará jamás_

_Rui: Si mi propia voluntad_

_Len: Se volviera realidad_

_Rin: Sin dudar acabaría con esta tortura ya_

_Gakuko: Un futuro para mí_

_Gakupo: Me pregunto si habrá_

_Dell: ¿Vale la pena seguir_

_Haku: Caminando en soledad?_

_Miku: Esta muda oscuridad_

_Mikuo: Entristece ¿No es verdad?_

_Meiko: El estar en un lugar_

_Meito: Sin saber de nada más_

_Kaiko: Ya no aguanto más así_

_Akaiko: No lo puedo resistir_

_Kaito: Ciento que a mí alrededor_

_Akaito: Todo es tan insólito_

_Taito: Y si alguien como yo_

_Kikaito: Consiguiera al fin cambiar_

_Nigaito: Me pregunto si cambiaria todo lo demás_

_Lily: El tiempo su labor de ser eterno_

_Teto: Y se evaporó_

_Rin: Como agua por entre mis dedos_

_Len: Este corazón ha vivido en cautiverio _

_Gakupo: Si es que late aún, es un gran misterio_

_Gakuko: Solo que oí_

_Zatsune: Que es el tiempo y no perdona_

_Taito: Mueres por vivir_

_Kaiko: Pero hasta tu dios te abandona_

_Akaito: A mí alrededor desconozco qué sucede_

_Rei: Solo yo estoy, frente a la muerte_

_Gakupo: Quiero despertar_

_Lily: De este sueño sin final_

_Teto: Recibir una señal_

_Dell: Y volver a respirar_

_Haku: Solo quiero regresar_

_Akaiko: De este infierno escapar_

_Nigaito: Y pensar que este pesar_

_Kikaito: Nunca fue ni es real_

_Miku: Aunque trates de gritar_

_Mikuo: Lo que anhelo escuchar_

_Meiko: Yo sé que mi corazón_

_Meito: No te escuchará jamás_

_Rui: Si mi propia voluntad_

_Len: Se volviera realidad_

_Rin: Sin dudar acabaría con esta tortura ya_

_Len: Si lo pudiera lograr, si lo pudiera logar_

_Miku: Todo acabaría ya, todo acabaría ya_

_Mikuo: Está pena sin final, está pena sin final_

_Meiko: Matará mi corazón, a la vez que mi razón_

_Meito: Ya no supe más de ti_

_Kaiko: Aún no sé nada de ti_

_Akaiko: Ya no sé nada de mí_

_Kaito: Nada más sabré al fin_

_Akaito: Si mi propia voluntad_

_Taito: Se volviera realidad_

_Luka: Mataría este dolor_

_Luke: Todo acabaría ya_

Los aplausos abarcaron el comedor mientras Len y Rin sonreían, y a la vez agradecían sus alabanzas por parte de la gente, voltearon a Lillith quien se estaba retirando del comedor. Corriendo a alcanzarla

-¡Lillith!- Llamo Rin mientras la detenía

-¿Qué paso Rin?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar- Le alborota el cabello mientras le alborotaba el cabello -¿Ya estás listo Yuu?- Pregunta mientras dirige su mirada a su hermano

-Sí, sí, ya voy-

-¿Adónde van?- Ahora pregunto Len, al ver que llevaban maletas consigo -¿Para qué son las maletas?-

-Por qué vamos a regresar a palacio-

-¿Regresan a su casa?- Rin tomo de la muñeca a Lillith –No, no se vallan ¿Quien me contara las tonterías que puede hacer un hermano?-

-Jeje, no te preocupes Rin. Volveré solo tengo que arreglar unas cosas-

-Bueno- Baja la mirada mientras Lillith la mirada con ternura

-Mira, toma- Le entrega lo que parece ser una cajita musical

-¿Qué es?- Mira el extraño aparato mientras Lillith ríe

-Es una caja musical, la compre ayer en el pueblo. Pensé que te gustaría-

-¡Me encanta gracias!-

-¿Nada para mí?- Dice Len mientras extiende las manos

-Toma- Le entrega otra cajita mientras los dos gemelos sonríen –_"Lo que sea para verlos unidos. Nunca sabrán lo que se siente perder a tu hermano"_- Piensa para sí mientras se para. Y se dirige a la puerta de la Orden

-¡Cuídate Lillith!- Gritaron los dos mientras ella hacia un gesto con la mano -¿Estarán bien, Len?-

-Seguro, pasar tiempo entre hermanos es la mejor forma de solucionar las peleas-

-Sí, tienes razón- Se adentran de nuevo en la orden mientras Kaiko y Akaiko se les quedan viendo -¿Qué sucede?-

-Vengan- Invitan mientras los toman de las muñecas

-¿A dónde vamos Kaiko?-

-Ya lo verás Rin, es una sorpresa-

-Vale- Len se dejo llevar por sus amigas mientras miraba interesado el camino por el que iban -¿Qué es?- Dice finalmente al llegar a su destino

-Es un estudio de grabación, mi Lavi dijo que lo podíamos usar-

-¿Tú Lavi Akaiko?- La mencionada se ruboriza mientras todos la miran interesados

-Si hermana, ¿TU Lavi?- Hace énfasis en la palabra "Tú" Kaiko mientras su gemela arden en vergüenza –Bueno ya cambiemos de tema-

-V-v-vale…- Comienza a caminar mientras todos la siguen –Bueno Lavi dijo que podíamos entrenar aquí, o más bien practicar la canción familiar. Por que Onii-chan le dijo que esa canción había el motivo de por qué estábamos aquí…-

-Luego Lavi dijo que era un alivio, que hubiéramos llegado. Entonces pensamos que lo poquito que llevamos de la canción lo podíamos mejorar o practicar para ponerlo en marcha…-

-"ATENCIÓN EXORCISTAS, ATENCIÓN EXORCISTAS. SE AH DETECTADO UN INTRUSO EN LA PUERTA"- Grito Komui mientras Allen y Lenalee se dirigían a la puerta

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-No lo sé, solo espero que no sea nada grave Allen- Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con una joven de unos dieciséis años con los brazos cruzados, frente al portero que insistía en no dejarla pasar –Portero ¿Qué pasa?-

-Esta niña insiste en entrar…-

-No estoy insistiendo en entrar, solo quiero ver a la persona encargada de el lugar-

-¿Para que buscas a mi hermano?- Dijo Lenalee mientras se ponía frente a la joven de tez pálida, ojos lila oscuro, con cabello negro cual noche de tormenta; hasta los hombros totalmente ondulado, con mirada tensa y seria, con labios bien definidos -¿Para qué lo buscas?-

-Cross me mando aquí, me saco de la rama americana por que dijo que un tal Komui podía mejorar mi entrenamiento exorcista…- La gran puerta se abre dejando ver a Komui

-¡Aaahhh! Con que eras tú…-

-No, es la reina de Inglaterra-

-¿En dónde?- Dijo Allen buscándola

- ¬_¬ voy a colgarme un letrero que diga en letra mayúscula "SARCASMO"-

-Dime… ¿Qué relación tienes con el general Cross?-

-Es mi abuelo-

-0.0!-

-o.O!-

-O.O!

**-O_O!-**

-¿Tú abuelo dices?- Pregunta Komui mientras intenta asimilar lo dicho por la joven -¿Y tú eres…?-

-Mi nombre es Marí Ryusaki. Soy hija de Ai Araki y de Yoru Ryusaki. Mi padre es primo de mis tíos Yuu Kanda y Lillith Kanda. Mi abuelo es el hermano mayor de mi tía abuela, la reina Ayaka Ryusaki, esposa del rey Taiyo Kanda ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- La gran explicación de la joven aparte de poner más dudas en los presentes los dejo boquiabiertos

-Entonces…-

-Y Cross…-

-Pero Kanda…-

-Si van a quedarse con cara de ignorantes mejor pido mi cambio-

-Es que es complicado asimilar lo dicho. Pero si tus palabras son reales te aceptaremos como una miembro más de la Orden-

-Gracias- Dice mientras entra en la Orden

-Y dime ¿Qué tipo de inocencia tienes?-

-Soy tipo parasito- Aclara secamente, dejando aún más dudas en Komui –Aaahhh, mire la mía es tipo parasito, como la María ¿Aja? Pero en mi caso mi inocencia no se ve a simple vista-

-Ósea que…-

-Mis cuerdas vocales son mi inocencia- Aclara mientras señala su cuello -¿Entiende? Mi voz es mi inocencia si lo deseo se activa si no, no-

-¡A que interesante y dime! ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo dieciséis- Los ojos de Komui se abrieron como platos

-Pero Kanda-kun tiene veintidós, igual que Lillith-sama-

-Mire mis padres son veinte años mayores que mis tíos, yo nací cuando ellos tenían seis años, es por ese motivo que casi soy de su edad-

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo-

-Sí, eso espero… ¿Dónde están mis tíos?- Dice mientras se acomoda su delicado fleco arriba de su ojo izquierdo. En ese momento llega Rin

-Si buscas a Lillith y a su hermano. Se fueron hace unos minutos, dijeron que tenían cosas que arreglar y regresaron a su casa-

-Gracias pequeña-

-No hay de que _"Aún que no soy tan chica"_- En ese momento viene pasando Lavi, quedándose impactado por la figura que mostraba la joven Marí-

-¡Strike!- Grita mientras su ojo se vuelve corazón, recibiendo una gran indirecta por parte de Marí -¿Me ignoro?- Un tic salió en su ojo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía

-_Len, creo que a Lavi también le gusta la nueva chica-_

_-Ya lo creo Rin-_ Dice Len mientras nota como la mirada de Lavi muestra decepción

-Na, naaaaaaaaaa, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na- Empezó a tararear Rin mientras Len descubría la canción

-The world is mine- Apuntó a la vez que Rin sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza

_Rin: __Quisiera ser la única princesa que tú amaras_

_Len: Se de corazón como hay que tratarla_

_Rin: ¿__No crees?_

_Len: Primero: Creo estar consiente cuando tu cabello luce diferente_

_Rin: __Como hoy_

_Len: Segundo: Te observo todo hasta los zapatos…_

_Rin: ¿Lo ves?_

_Len: Tercero: Siempre cumplo con facilidad todos tus deseos egoístas_

_Rin: __Que yo soy tu prioridad_

_Len: Sí así consigo que me perdones con solo sostener tu mano_

_Rin: Egoísta __tu sabes que no lo soy pero tal vez..._

_Len: No creo que seas egoísta pero… creo que eres tierna _

_Rin: ¡Que en tu vida solo importe yo!_

_Len: __La única princesa de este mundo _

_Rin: __No me dejaras lo sé, por eso mi sonrisa no se irá_

_Len: __Tú y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos_

_Rin: __Te escuche decir "Hey princesa yo a ti..."_

_Len: ¡Te amo!_

_Len y Rin: __AH check one two. __¡__¡__Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_

_Rin: ¿__Defectos? Crees que tengo, yo no lo creo así_

_Len: No tengo días libres. No tengo palabras propias y en comparación a otras chicas_

_Rin: __Dices que no te presto atención, ¡Lo hago!_

_Len: Bueno pero creo…_

_Rin: ¡__oooops!_

_Len: __Que si me llama con inocente risa y su voz puede pedirme lo que sea_

_Rin: T__ú a mis pies caerás_

_Len: No odio sus… "No me molestes", "¡Déjame en paz!" ó "cállate" _

_Rin: __En verdad no creo ser EGOISTA pero yo_

_Len: __Tú eres la princesa ¿Está bien?_

_Rin: __Yo quiero ser la única princesa que te amara_

_Len: __Eres más hermosa que todas_

_Rin: __Cuando me ofreces tú mano la aceptare..._

_Len: ¿Aún no estás satisfecha de estar solo conmigo?_

_Rin: ¡__Eres un tonto no te quiero ver!_

_Len: __N-no me refería a eso_

_Rin: ¡__No lo hagas más! solo dime la verdad y yaa..._

______

_Len: ¿Cuál fue la primera canción que cantamos?_

_Rin: __Cuando conocimos a Miku nuestra primera rival_

_Len: __Todos esos son los recuerdos con mi princesa por eso… no me digas "¿Lo recuerdas?"_

_Rin: ¡__Esos recuerdos que siempre me avivan!_

_Len: __Tú también debes recordarlo_

_Rin: ¡__Por supuesto y es porque eres TU!_

_Len: __La única princesa del mundo_

_Rin: __Y me aceptaras tal cual no hay razón para cambiar_

_Len: __Repentinamente saque mi mano derecha… y, con un apretón "Solo quería sostenerla"_

_Rin: __Y yo respondí dando un apretón de amor_

_Len:__ Ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor_

_Rin: __Aahh_

_Len: __Ohhh baby_

_Len y Rin: ¡__Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

**Cuando Len y Rin terminaron de cantar se dieron cuenta de que estaban nuevamente frente al salón de grabación, mirando extrañados el cómo habían llegado ahí. Decidiendo regresar; deteniéndose al ver como Marí se encontraba ahí, y con varios muñecos de la sala de entrenamiento. La miraron extrañados al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonar un viento frio pero no se sentía nada (N.A Synchronicity http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =fubFjpBhEbw)**

_Marí: I can feel you relaived. __You and me…_

La brisa de aire que no se sentía comenzó a sentirse obligando a Len y a Rin a sujetarse de lo primero que encontraron

_Marí: I can feel you remain _

Los muñecos comenzaron a atacarla, abriendo los ojos al sentir su presencia cerca de ella, extendiendo los brazos creando un micrófono en su mano y un auricular en la cabeza; parecido al de Len. Pero este de color morado con destalles plata

_Marí: E-I-E-N SA_

Acerca el micrófono a su boca transformándose en un megáfono, con la amplitud del auricular haciendo que los muñecos se retuerzan del dolor como si fueran los verdaderos akumas afectados por la inocencia

_Marí: I see you relaived_

Mira fijamente un muñeco que está frente a ella mientras su pupila derecha se dilata a la vez que toma una tonalidad, violeta

_Marí: You and me…_

_I can feel you (?)_

_Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?_

_Ashita ni nareba kiete sima no?_

Una brisa cálida se apodera del ambiente mientras Len y Rin se dan cuenta de que una amanecer se pone en la habitación; un amanecer lleno de muerte y sangre, como una cruel mañana

_Marí: __Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba_

_Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?_

Un palpitar de un corazón se empezó a escuchar, era como un suave palpitar, sincronizado con la canción de Marí, la cual extendió sus manos, expandiendo una onda sonora que invadió toda la habitación haciendo que los corazones de los tres presentes palpitaran a un mismo compas.

_Marí: __Itsumo, itsumo soba ni iru yo_

_Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo_

La ventisca de viento ceso su marcha mientras, Len y Rin sentían como sus corazones iban a un mismo compas, cerrando los ojos mientras, Marí de da la vuelta y los encuentra ahí

-¡Aaahhh!- Emite un grito… más bien chirrido a la vez que se sujeta la garganta y en los oídos de todos en la Orden comienza a sonar un zumbido infernal. Mientras Marí lucha por quitar ese dolor de su garganta -…_inocencia… desactívate…- _Pide mientras su voz suena ronca –Laaaaaaa- Entona mientras, su voz lentamente regresa a su voz normal, y el dolor de la Orden disminuye a tal punto que en la Orden, comienza a resonar la bella voz de Marí; con esa entonación que estaba cantando

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron los dos mientras llegaban a su lado notando que estaba sobándose la garganta

-No, como crees- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se paraba -¿Y qué demonios hacen aquí?-

-Venimos a ensayar una canción-

-Los felicito- Dice mientras se sale del estudio con la garganta roja

-Tienes la garganta roja- Dice Rin sin mucho anime

-¡¿Qué?- Se regresa a verse el cuello en un espejo -¡Kuso!- Dice mientras mira a los gemelos -¿Dónde está la oficina de Komui?-

-Allí- Señala sin mucho interés Rin

-Genial, gracias- Sale de la habitación mientras Rin mira con malicia a Marí

-Pronto ella verá con quien se metió, al hablarme así-

-Rin, hermana contrólate-

-Bien, lo haré-

-Komui- Llamo Marí, mientras entraba cubriéndose el cuello -¿Se puede?- Toca al mismo tiempo que Komui le permite pasar

-Claro Marí-san. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Disculpe mi abuelo ¿No dejo unas pastillas antes de irse hace un mes?-

-No me temo que no ¿Por qué?-

-Rayos, es que tengo un problema desde hace tiempo con mi inocencia-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que siempre que pierdo la concentración, con la inocencia activa pasa lo de hace rato. Un atroz zumbido se libera contra mi voluntad. Y mi abuelo me trajo unas pastillas que me sirven para evitar eso… y esto- Señala su cuello rojo, mientras los ojos de Komui se abren –Si la inocencia no es detenida, terminara destruyendo mis cuerdas vocales- Los ojos de Komui se abrieron aún más

-¡¿Qué?-

-Es por eso que necesito esas…-

-Lo lamento se me olvido dejarlas- Se escucha una grave voz, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Marí –Aquí están- Dice al mismo tiempo que Marí voltea a verlo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Abuelo- Corre a abrazarlo siendo correspondida. Por el general Cross que no cambio nada en tanto tiempo –TE extrañe tanto abuelo-

-Yo igual mi princesita- Le acaricia el cabello, antes de aventarle las pastillas a Komui –Dime ¿Te han tratado bien estos flojos, bola de inútiles?-

-Jejeje, sí, me han tratado bien abuelo-

-Me da gusto escuchar eso-

-General Cross, que gusto volver a tenerlo de vuelta en la Orden… pero ¿Por qué se fue?-

-¿Crees que es fácil conseguir un buen saque en este pueblo?- Interroga mientras se acerca con Marí al escritorio de Komui –Está es la medicina de Marí. Debe de tomarse una después de cada entrenamiento, o si es posible antes de-

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué?-

-Su inocencia es algo inestable. Como ella no está acostumbrada a ser una parte interna del cuerpo se inestabilisa la inocencia-

-Mmmm ya veo-

-Es el primer caso de inocencia así que se da- Aclara mientras se lleva un cigarro a la boca, el cual se lo tira al piso Marí

-No fumes, un día te vas a morir-

-Tengo más de diez vidas no creo que me pase nada malo-

-Que tal que un día si te hace daño-

- No me pasará nada hime-Marí-

-Jeje, ma da risa cuando me llamas así-

-Lo sé- Se vuelve a Komui –Lo dejo en tus manos complejo de hermana, cuida a mi princesita-

-Claro general…-

-Por cierto hablando de… ¿Dónde están Kanda y Lillith?-

-Dijeron que tenían asuntos que arreglar-

-Mmmm. Ya veo, ya veo- Se acomoda los lentes mientras se sienta –Entonces…-

-Nii-san. ¡Ahí un intruso en la entrada!-

-¿Qué otra vez? Ya son tres esta semana. ¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos por venir a la Orden?- Se para mientras, se ve a Lavi corriendo por los pasillos

-¡ESPEREN! ¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN!- Pide mientras abre la puerta y se pone enfrente de la misteriosa chica, de tez morena, con ojos verdes esmeralda, con una mezclilla negra (N.A yo quiero que existan las mezclillas) con una camisa sin mangas, con un escote exagerado, de color morado metálico –No es un intruso…-

-Lavi, no por que sea una chica las vas a defender siempre…-

-Bienvenida joven Hon no Josei- (N.A Hon= libro, no Josei= mujer) Saludo Bookman mientras la chica reverenciaba a Bookman

-Es un placer volverlo a ver maestro- Se para mientras sigue a Bookman adentro de la Orden –Vamos Lavi- Lo jala de la mano mientras todos miraban impresionados la reacción de Bookman

-Mmmhhh, te recomiendo que pongas un sistema contra intrusos complejo de hermana- Dijo Cross mientras entraba en la Orden

-Jum. Yo creo que fue el ultimo intruso de la Orden los aseguro- Confirmo Marí mientras también entraba en la Orden –Y dentro de poco vendrá alguien de la rama americana, deja la puerta abierta dentro de tres semanas-

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes Marí-kun?-

-María pued predecir lo que pasará. Y acabo de recordar eso-

-Bueno…-

-Pobre de ti no lo dejas entrar, lo digo por mí y por otra chica-

-¿Otra chica? Q-

-Claro. Un integrante de la Orden pero nadie nunca ah visto-

-Gracias- Entra Komui en la Orden mientras Bookman habla con la recién llegada en la biblioteca

-Bien, Hon no Josei- Dice seriamente Bookman mientras Lavi tiene cara molesta -¿Queda entendido?-

-Sí, maestro me encargare de archivar esta guerra junto con Hontoko- (N.A Hon= libro, toko=hombre)

-Soy Lavi, Hon no Josei-

-Debido a la situación te debemos cambiar el nombre Hon no Josei-

-¿Qué?-

-A partir de este día… el quince de julio del siglo XVI, serás nombrada como Junko-

-Como diga maestro-

-Pero… ¿Por qué involucrarla en esto? Panda responde-

-Por que este es un caso muy extraño- Los ojos de los dos presentes se abrieron ante las palabras de su maestro –La princesa Lillith tiene un pasado muy oscuro y como Bookmans es nuestro deber investigar que sufrió en su vida. Al igual que el joven Kanda-

-Pero investigar la vida de Yuu-chan es aburrido- Contesto Lavi recibiendo un golpe por parte de Junko -¿Qué rayos te pasa "Jun"?-

-¿Jun?- Pregunta Junko mientras su mirada se endulza –_Jun-_ Dice para sí mientras Bookman mira seria mente a Junko -¿Por qué Jun, Lavi?-

-Aaahhh se me ocurrió Jun, como diminutivo de Junko- Aclara con una gota en la cabeza mientras se la nuca, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Arigato. Nii-chan-

-De nada-

-¿Listos para empezar?- Dice Bookman mientras se dirige a la puerta

-¿A dónde va maestro?-

-Regreso al clan. Ustedes se encargaran del asunto-

-Hasta luego maestro-

-Zayonara Yiyi…-

-¡POR FAVOR!- Se escucho el grito de Akaiko desde la sala de grabación, a la cual llegaron corriendo Lavi y Junko. Encontrándose con que Kaiko, Akaiko, Len y Rin le pedían ayuda a Marí para la canción (N.A Bad Apple) –De rodillas por favor, ¡AYUDANOS!-

-¡¿Qué parte de NO? ¿No entendieron?-

-"No"- Dijo inocentemente Kaiko –Por favor, aunque sea solo a que nos quede la canción el baile nosotros los hacemos-

-No. además díganle a sus hermanos que les ayuden…-

-Pero ellos la van a cantar con nosotros dentro de tres meses-

-¿Y cómo? Díganme ustedes ¿Pretenden regresar a su hogar si llegaron aquí por accidente?-

-Algo se nos ocurrirá- Dijo Rin

-No lo creo, necesitarían del corazón para poder regresar cuando menos-

-0.0 ¿No nos ayudaras?-

-Bien. Hare lo que esté a mi alcance nada más ¿Entendieron?- Los demás asintieron con la cabeza menos Akaiko que se le quedo viendo a Lavi

-Lavi- Pronuncio finalmente -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Te escuche gritar y me preocupe- Mintió lo mejor posible para que Akaiko se sonrojara, cosa que le satisfacía al joven Bookman -¿Estás bien?-

-Claro- Desvía la mirada procurando que Lavi no la vea roja -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Quien sabe…- Sus ojos se vuelven a Marí quien está atenta en otra cosa –Nee Marí-chan- Llama lo más seductoramente posible haciendo que Akaiko se ponga celosa –Ya no pienses en mi…- Antes de terminar se encontró con el pie de Marí sobre su cabeza, la cual salía lo más rápido posible de la habitación hacia la oficina de Komui

-Ooohhh lo olvidaba- Se voltea hacia Lavi -¿Cómo si alguien que de verdad use el cerebro te fuese a mirar? En otras palabras ni me hables- Corre hasta llegar con Komui donde la expresión de Komui era tranquila

-¿Qué sucede Marí-kun?-

-¿No ah habido señales de inocencia?-

-No-

-Pues las habrá y si no manda exorcistas ahora mismo a Moskou, en Rusia habrá problemas-

-¿Cómo sabes…?- En ese momento el comunicador de los buscadores sono

_**-"Supervisor se ah detectado inocencia en Moskou, necesitamos ayuda rápido"**_-

-Muy tarde- Musita para sí Marí mientras cae sentada en el sillon -¿Qué espera? Mande alguien o Moskou quedara debatida-

-Bien, ya que tu sabes que pasará iras con Allen-kun y mi adorada Lenalee-

Después de dar la Orden, Allen y Lenalee junto con Marí salieron lo más rápido posible, teniendo a Marí corriendo y a Lenalee junto con Allen siguiéndole lo más rápido que podían

-¡Marí-san espera!-

-¡Sí nos esperamos más Moskou será ruinas!- Llegaron a la estación de trenes donde Allen y Lenalee se detuvieron y Marí se siguió

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Si toman el tren llegaran tarde los veo en Moskou _"Si es que aún queda algo"_- Se dice para luego llegar al límite del mar en el cual al ponerle un pie encima, se tenso, como si fuera hielo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a Moskou –Ah, ah, ah, ah- Respira agitada mientras alza la mirada y descubre que apenas empezó la masacre –Iapari. Llegue a tiempo- Se dice justo cuando comienza su ataque –INOCENCIA… ACTIVADA- Los akumas al escuchar la invocación se vuelven a la chica

-¡EXORCISTA…!- Dice un nivel tres, el cual baja la guardia –Oh, que afortunados. Tenemos frente a nosotros al corazón de inocencia- Los demás akumas se alejan de la inocencia que perseguían para ir tras Marí -¡A ella!- Ordena mientras lo demás la empiezan a atacar

-_"Seré una distracción mientras llegan Allen-kun y Lenalee-kun. Luego visitare a mis tíos estoy cerca de casa"_- Se pone en modo defensivo mientras los akumas se lanzan a ella -¡Vengan por mi pedazos de metal!- Desafía mientras un nivel dos la ataca

-¡ENBU KIRIKAZE!- Grita Lena mientras deja caer a Allen y ataca el Akuma el cual esquiva su ataque -¿Nani?- Su mirada se asombra al ver la facilidad con la que esquivo su ataque -¿Pero cómo?-

-Veo que llegaron por medio de la inocencia. Son buenos- Mira fijamente el Akuma mientras comienza a sonar una guitarra eléctrica y un tambor grave

_Marí: Itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai isogu_

_Kokoro ga kakushita yume wo_

Una ola se levanto y ataco a los akumas, los cuales comenzaron a retroceder –INOCENCIA PURA QUE VIVE DENTRO DE MI SER… ENVENENA LA PUERAZA DEL AGUA CON LA PUERESA DE LA INOCENCIA… DESTRUYE MI AMENAZA Y SALVA LA VIDA PURA- La ola siguió a los akumas hasta inundarlos con la materia y destruirlos

-Wow, eso fue impresionante Marí- Dijo Lenalee mientras la chica se ponía en defensa para volver a atacar

-Esto aún no termina- Aclara mientras vuelve a prepararse –Puedo con esto seré un señuelo, ustedes saquen a la gente de aquí-

-Pero Marí-san…-

-Ahora- Los mira furiosa –Descuiden estamos cerca de Japón, mis tíos no tardaran en notar la invasión Akuma-

-Ojala- Dice Lenalee mientras se va de la escena –_"Pero… ¿Cómo van a notar si están muy lejos?"_-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Todo está muy aburrido- Dice Rin mientras intenta des aburrirse golpeando una mesa

-Rin, tranquila. Se te va a ir rápido el aburrimiento-

-Eso espero Len- Baja la mirada al mismo tiempo que comienza a tararear Levan Polkka –Nan, na, nan, na, nan, na, nan, na, nan, na-

_Rin: __A lapp dapp, dapp a-dibi dabi din_

_Len: labba dip dan din lan den lan do_

_Rin: wa ba lip dap, dap; ba lipp ba libb_

_Len: __ba libbi, libbi, libbi dab den lan do_

-¿Qué cantan?- Dijo Komui mientras llegaba a un lado de Len y de Rin quienes cantaban felices de la vida

-Una canción muy dulce llamada "Levan Polkka"- Dicen ambos entusiasmados –Es como una canción des estresante… pero originalmente la usamos para des aburrirnos-

-Interesante…- Dice Komui mientras se le ocurre que canten esa cada vez que Kanda se enoje –Oigan ¿Y no se la podrían cantar a Kanda-kun siempre que se enoje?-

-Supongo…- Rin miró detenidamente a Komui -¿No nos matará si lo hacemos?-

-Lo dudo-

-Entonces… ¡Sí!-

-Perfecto-

_Rin: __yabba__ rin lan den lan dei allo_

_Len: Wada barugu rugu, rugu, rugu dei_

En ese momento viene llegando Miku, quien ni siquiera lo dudo y se unió a la canción

_Miku: abu warippa rin dan den rando_

_Rin: raga taka, taka duu, duu dei yabu._

Mientras más seguían cantando, más atraían la atención de los demás vocaloid. Quienes ni por qué se los tuvieran que recordar empezaron a cantarla, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de grabación… cantando a más no poder, elevando el tono de voz, el ritmo incluso velocidad al cantar.

* * *

**Lía: **Konichiwa! sorry algo pasó y no me dejo poner el diclaimer pero ese ya se lo saben xD

**Marí:** Oh que dulce... mi primera contestación de reviews... en serio que amable

**Lía: **gracias por el sarcasmo

**Marí: **No hay de que... Rosa negra15 con una vez, basto para entender que te gusto el capi sabes?

**Lía: **que modesta... lo se me lo dijsite mil veces que te gsuto el capi grax por el tip

**Marí:** Itziwitzi-Black ammm que condenada parte de "se fueron a ver el pueblo" no captan?

**Lía: **la proxima no te pongo eres muy mala...

**Marí: **el burro hablando de orejas

**Lía: **LIRIO-CHAN mi Yuriko-chan, ya te dije no importa cuanto te tardes lo importante es leer tu review y...

**Marí: **de hecho si lo es.. la puntualidad es uan vistud y un valor...

**Lía: **pero a mi me importa leer su review

**Marí: **¬¬ bno ya no digo nada

**Lía: **por favor ahora makuya-love

**Marí: **aa quien en su sano juicio no le cae bien el profe de kimika POR DIOS!

**Lía: **YA CALLATE NO?

**Marí: **caray tu me sacaste! ahora me dejas aquí! eso te pasa por no pensar bien aquién sacar y quien no

* * *

(Omake)

-Dime Marí-

-Mande Komui-

-¿De verdad Cross es tu abuelo?-

-Oh caray que si. Llevamos hrs ¿Nunca acabará?-

-Es que no me lo creo-

* * *

**Lía: **ZAYO! no olvides el review importantisimo para que doña inspiración funcione!


	12. Recuerdos con mi Onii chan

**Saori: **bno -man y vocaloid no son pertenecientes de la autora

**

* * *

Capitulo 11: **Recuerdos con mi Onii-chan

Pasaron los días sin que regresaran Lillith o Kanda. Varias personas comenzaban a preguntarse que les había pasado. Las tres semanas de silencio pero, en una tormentosa noche de relámpagos se escucho la puerta de la Orden, bajando Komui a abrir recordando lo dicho por Marí…

-¡Kanda-kun, Lillith-sama!- Se quedo viendo a un tercer invitado extrañado -¿Y…?-

-¿Importa? Digo esta diluviando aquí afuera. Mejor nos interrogas adentro-

-Bueno- Komui les cedió el paso mientras Lillith traía puesta la capucha todavía -¿Sucedió algo?-

-Ok, Ángel está es la Orden ve a buscar al grupo de ciencias-

-Bien, gracias Kanda-Sempai- Reverencia el joven mientras se quita la capucha revelando a un bello chico de tez blanca, con ojos dorados de pupilas gatunas, cabello pelinegro, mirada angelical, sonrisa de igual forma que su nombre angelical, y de cuerpo medio marcado –Amm… anno… disculpe Sempai- Llamo un poco tímido el chico

-¿Qué?-

-¿No sabrá de casualidad donde se encuentra Marí?-

-¿Marí… esta… aquí?- Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más que un plato completamente plano

-Mmmm… sí… ¿No lo sabía Senpai?- El joven mira impresionado a Kanda quien nada más eleva el rostro en señal "No"

-Disculpa… ¿Quién eres…?-

-¡ÁNGEL!- Grita Marí mientras se lanza a los brazos del susodicho quien le corresponde el abrazo de manera inmediata, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella –Te extrañe-

-Jeje, apenas llegaste hace tres semanas-

-No importa…- Eleva un poco la vista encontrándose con el serio rostro de Kanda quien solo se está quitando lo mojado, brillándole los ojos a más no poder -¡TÍO YUU!- Se suelta de Ángel, lanzándose a Kanda quien con un rostro de impresión recibe el golpe de su sobrina cayendo al piso

-Ma-¡Marí!- Grita intentando quitársela de encima -¡Marí Ryusaki! ¡Quítate de encima!-

-Jum- Una cara de molestia se formo en su rostro -¡NO TE VEO EN QUIEN SABE CUANTOS AÑOS Y CUANDO LO HAGO ME TRATAS PEOR QUE TRATAS A ALLEN!-

-¿Conoces al Moyashi?-

-Mi abuelo me hablo de él…-

-¡Marí!- Dice impactada Lillith con la toalla aún en la cabeza -¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!-

-¡Tía!- La toma por los hombros meneándola mientras a la vez le sacude la cabeza –El es un tío malo, no lo veo en años y me trata pero que a Allen-

-Yuu- Lo mira seria –La última vez que viste a Marí teníamos siete- La revelación de Lillith dejo a todos impactados –Aunque sea un "Hola sobrina ¿Cómo estás?" tienes quince años sin verla- Aumenta el tono de voz mientras un mechón de pelo cae enfrente de su rostro

-_¿Qué?- _Dice Marí mientras toma el mechón en sus manos -¡Tía! Te pintaste el cabello- Le quita la toalla revelando el ya no rubio cabello de Lillith sino del mismo color que el de Kanda –No… este no es tin…_te_- Baja el tono de voz al mismo tiempo que de sa cuenta de que es color natural

-¡Lillith-sama!-

-Komui, tenemos que decirle algo- Dice mientras lo toman por los brazos y se lo llevan a su oficina dejando solos a Ángel y a Marí

-Bueno… ¿Quieres conocer la Orden?-

-Claro- La toma de la mano mientras salen los dos al interior de la Orden

-Bien que me iban a decir- Pide Komui mientras se sienta en su escritorio y se quita la boina -¿Qué paso?-

-Es un poco revoltoso pero…- Comienza Lillith, siendo interrumpida por Kanda

-El loto que me mantiene vivo hace lo mismo con Lillith- Haciendo que los ojos de Komui se abran ante sus palabras, poniendo una gota en la cabeza de Lillith –Cuando éramos niños, unos malditos científicos intentaron ver si la vida de uno podía mantener vivo al otro- Continua mientras Komui los mira serio –Descubriendo que fue un terrible error-

-¿Por qué Kanda-kun?-

-Conforme paso el tiempo, Yuu y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos estar separados por más de una cierta distancia-

-¿Y cuanta es esa distancia?-

-Sonara exagerado pero a más de diez mil quinientos kilómetros- Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Lillith y Kanda mientras la cabeza de Komui se estrellaba en el escritorio, haciendo un inmenso sonido como si fuera de trueno -¿Supervisor Lee?-

-¿Complejo de hermana?- Llaman al mismo tiempo mientras con una barita (N.A sepa de donde salió) le picaban la cabeza

-Supervisor…-

-¡¿QUÉ SI ME PARECE EXAGERADO?-

-Bueno no todos tenemos los mismos puntos de vista así que…-

-¡CLARO QUE ME PARECE EXAGERADO! ¡ESO SUPERA LOS LIMITES DE EXAGERACIÓN!-

-Pues a su rama asiática que experimento con nosotros a más no poder- Dice bruscamente Lillith mientras estrella sus manos en el escritorio de Komui partiéndolo a la mitad, (N.A escena de Vampire Knigth) logrando que el tono de su cabello sea más obscuro -¡Así que no, nos regañe de algo de lo que la Orden Oscura tiene la culpa!- Grita mientras un mechón de cabello es muchos más obscuro que el resto de su cabello

-Lillith-sama… su cabello- Señala Komui haciendo reaccionar a Lillith

-Sí, claro perfecto- Dice mirando el mechón –Solo esto me faltaba. Gracias supervisor Lee, es usted muy amable- Sale azotando la puerta, dejando perplejo a Komui

-Felicitaciones complejo de hermana, ya hiciste enojar a mi hermana. Te felicito- Se para mientras mira su escritorio partido a la mitad –Ya ni yo la hago enojar tanto- Dice mientras sale de la oficina dejando solo a Komui con un escritorio destrozado –_"¿Dónde podrá haber ido?"_- Se dice a si mismo Kanda, buscando a Lillith en la Orden, notando que está en los jardines de la Orden -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, solo intento recordar cuando todo era feliz- Dice mientras suspira profundamente y mira el cielo –Los momentos en los que esos estúpidos científicos no experimentaron con nosotros-

-¿También antes de que mi Tío nos dijera que somos compatibles?-

-Sí- Se recarga en su hombro sin apartar la vista del cielo, el cual mostraba un lindo tono azul claro, tan claro que se podía ver el reflejo de uno mismo si se concentraba –Los días donde nada importaba. Excepto que nos separaran- Lo abraza del brazo, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-Sí, los momentos cuando éramos niños-

-Jeje, sí ¿Recuerdas cuando te ate a una silla y de hice trencitas?- Dice con sus ojos brillando, haciéndole un churrito de cabello

- ¬_¬ eso no fue divertido-

-Para ti no, pero para mí sí-

*******Flash Back*******

Hace dieciséis años, en el gran palacio de loto los chibi Lillith y Kanda se encontraban jugando; de no ser por que la madre de Saori fue transferida a Japón jamás se habrían conocido

-¡Vamos Yuu! ¡Apúrate, no veremos el teatro de marionetas!- Dice la chibi Lillith mientras detiene su carrera para ver a su hermano

-¡Ya voy Onee-sama!- Dice el pequeño Kanda corriendo lo más rápido que puede -¡Aaahhh!-

-¡Yuu!- Lillith se acerca a Kanda al notar que se tropezó -¿Estás bien Yuu?- Mira la persona con la que tropezó – u.u! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

-Ah si no se preocupe…-

-Allen-kun ¿Estás bien?- Una chibi Saori se acerca a el chibi Allen

(Intermedio)

Ahora pondré las edades de los personajes de man para evitar confusiones

Kanda: 22

Lavi: 22

Lillith: 22

Lenalee: 20

Allen: 19

Saori: 20

Junko: 24

Los demás personajes con un poco mas predecibles por lo que solo pondré los de los personajes principales; para evitar confusiones y errores con las edades

(Fin del intermedio)

-Sí, Saori-chan, estoy bien- Se levanta mientras mira Lillith -¿Están bien?-

-Claro, no se preocupe- Lillith ayuda a parar a Yuu –Yuu… ¿Estás bien?-

-Ha-ha-Hai Onee-sama- Se para, para luego ver a Allen -¿Y ustedes son…?-

-Yo soy Saori Takanashi y el es Allen Walker- Presenta chibi-Saori con una inmensa sonrisa

-¿Walker?- Dice Lillith sin comprender nada

-Transfirieron a mi mamá Japón, y el padrastro de Allen-kun vino de vacaciones. Por lo que está aquí- La expresión de ignorancia por parte de los dos gemelos saco una vena en la frente -¿Me escucharon?-

-¿Mande?- Dijeron a coro los dos hermanos apartando la vista del reino en el cual vivían, con un sirviente de palacio que les indicaba a entrar –Lo lamentamos pero tenemos que irnos-

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto Saori notando que se dirijan al palacio

-Al palacio, vivimos allí- Sonrieron corriendo a más no poder -¿Quieren venir?- Invito Kanda extendiéndole la mano a Saori

-Pero…- Intento replicar Allen -… ¿Que le diré a Mana?-

-No te preocupes le llamas desde palacio y le avisas donde están-

-¿Enserio puedo?-

-Claro, no hay una ley que lo prohíba-

-¡GENIAL!- Gritaron los dos niños mientras Saori tomaba la mano de Kanda, el cual al recibirla le da un pequeño beso en el dorso de está. Sonrojándola, mientras Allen sonreía y Lillith le tomaba la mano

-Vamos, se pueden perder- Comienzan a correr en dirección a el castillo –Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar- Anuncia felizmente Lillith abriendo la puerta del castillo –El castillo de loto-

-¡WOW! ¡Es inmenso!- Exclama Saori recorriendo el majestuoso lugar de arriba abajo impactada –Cierto… ¿Puedo llamar a mi mamá para decirle que estamos aquí?-

-Por supuesto. El teléfono está allí, enfrente- Señala una mesita en la cual ahí claramente un teléfono

-Oh, gracias- Sonríe amablemente dirigiéndose al teléfono -¿Bueno. Mamá?-

-_**"Ola Saori, ¿Qué sucede hija?"-**_

-Es que estábamos Allen-kun y yo jugando, entonces se tropezó con el príncipe de Japón, y el y su hermana nos invitaron a pasar y…-

_**-"¿Están en el palacio Saori?"-**_

-¡Sí!- Se detuvo al notar el tono de voz de su madre -¿Estás molesta mamá?-

_** -"No, de hecho me alegra que me lo dijeras. Enserio Saori"-**_

-Bueno, entonces…-

_**-"No te preocupes hija, Mana y yo pasamos por ustedes como a las cinco"-**_

-¡Genial!… bueno adiós mamá- Cuelga el teléfono, para luego ir en busca de Lillith

-Oye ¿Me ayudas a hacerle trencitas a mi hermano?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es divertido, y aparte se ve tierno-

-Está bien- Dice mientras empiezan a buscar a Yuu

-Bien rápido-

-_¿Dónde estará?-_

_-No lo sé…_ ¡Ahí!- Anuncia emocionada -¡Hermano!- Grita mientras corre a abrazarlo

-¿Qué sucede Onee-sama?-

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-Claro-

-Genial- En ese momento entra Saori con una silla en la cual sientan a Kanda

-¿Pero que…? Onee-chan-

-Jeje, jugaremos a hacerte trencitas- Sentencia malévola, pasando una delgada cuerda enfrente del, amarrándolo de una forma tan loca que era imposible liberarse

-Jeje, que divertido- Dice Saori mientras se sienta en sus piernas -¿No lo crees?-

-Pero… pero…-

-Tranquilo hermano- Aprieta el nudo –No te dolerá- Termina con una tono de voz siniestro –Lo prometo- Le una ligero beso en la mejilla, haciendo el moño de un modo tan exagerado que parecía imposible que fuera resistente

-Pero… Onee-sama-

Diez minutos después…

Se ve una escena alejada de Yuu atado en una silla con Saori en sus piernas trenzándole una parte del cabello, y Lillith con una malévola sonrisa en sus finos labios, le hacia trencitas en el resto del cabello. Con el "torturado" meneándose en la silla, haciendo lo posible por salir

-¡DEJENME IR, NO DETENGANSE! ¡MAMÁ!- Grita el pequeño esforzándose por liberarse -¡MAMÁ AUXILIO ME TORTURAN!-

-¡Lillith deja en paz a tu hermano!- Dijo su madre entrando en el jardín -¡Ahora!-

-Pero mamá-

-Dije ahora-

-Jump –Hace un puchero mientras se cruza de brazos, y se gira –Yo solo estaba jugando con mi hermano-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-Tan lindos momentos- Dice para si Kanda, recargando su cabeza en la de Lillith por reflejo

-Mmmhhh- Se acomoda en su hombro, haciéndole notar a Kanda que ya se había dormido –Shh-

-Hm- Sonríe para sí, zafando su brazo, con el cual rodeo a su hermana abrazándola –_"Hacían años, que no, la veía dormir en mi hombro"_- Piensa sonriente, al momento que la carga para llevarla a s habitación –_Descansa Onee-…sama-_ Dice recostándola cuidadosamente en su cama

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Entonces Len- Dice Rin mirando a su hermano –Mañana empezamos a ensayar, Marí dijo que si nos iba a ayudar, pero nosotros también debemos practicar la rutina de baile-

-Tienes razón Rin pero como le haremos, somos todos los vocaloids, ahora-

-Es verdad, solo íbamos a ser los primeros ocho, antes de que llegaran los demás- Razonan los dos, pensando en las posibilidades –Es una canción familiar-

-Y la familia original somos tú, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Miku, Luka, Akita Neru y yo-

-Es verdad, pero como los demás se nos fueron uniendo con el tiempo…-

-Será justo incluirlos también-

-¡Estupendo!- Dicen ambos, magnificados por la idea –Le diremos mañana a Miku y Meiko- Afirma Rin –Ahora buenas noches- Se tapa con las cobijas

-_"Me pregunto… Por qué la misteriosa reacción de Lillith-sama"_- Se dijo Komui con las manos sosteniendo la barbilla -¿Qué habrá pasado?- Se dijo viendo el recuadro donde estaban todos los exorcistas de la Orden –No creo que tenga que ver con su familia-

La noche paso, más lento de lo que los exorcistas pudieran desear, Saori dormía pacíficamente, Allen soñaba con un pastel enorme, que era de sabor frutal, las gemelas Kaiko y Akaiko seguían hablando de que es lo que iba a pasar con la canción. Para desgracia de algunos, era luna llena y aparte de estar en su punto más alto el interior de Saori comenzaba a sentirse sufrido, alborotando el ser completo de Saori, quien comenzaba a sentir el daño en su cuerpo. Era como si en el interior de su cuerpo se estuviera quemando, como si un grupo de personas la amarraran en un poste y prendieran fuego a este, quemándola…

-Aahh- Respira agitada y sudando, llevándose la mano a la frente, limpiando el sudor de ella -¿Qué… qué fue eso?- Dice respirando profundamente, observando el cielo –Es luna llena ¿Pero por qué…?- Al estar la luna completamente iluminando a Saori, sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo, tornándose de un tono magenta cian (N.A les dejo el tipo de color http: / lacomunidad. elpais. com/ blogfiles/ miabuelapepa/ Magenta. jpg) en todo el ojo, tornando la pupila escarlata fuerte (N.A igual el tono http: / us. 123rf. com/ 400wm/ 400/ 400/ Serp/ Serp1011/ Serp101100003/ 8137708- flores -escarlata- aumentaron- con- un- follaje –de –color –verde –brillante –sobre –un –fondo -blanco. jpg) -¡Aaahhh!- exclama tapándose los ojos -¿Qué es esto?- Vuelve a mirar la luna, haciendo que su piel sea más pálida de lo que por lo general es, como si fuera un muerto –De repente… _me dio sed-_ Cambia del tono alegre que tiene por uno sombrío, y con su cabello formando una siniestra sombra en sus ojos, ahora con un fleco atravesando la mitad de su cara cubriendo su ojos izquierdo –_Snif_- Respira profundo sintiendo todos los aromas de la Orden –_Ese-_ Se detiene parándose de su cama, al momento que unas enormes alas de demonio brotan de su espalda, (N.A algo así ahorita explico bien como http: / media. photobucket. com/ image/ alas %20de %20demonio/ jbwise/ Demon_Wings_by_MercilessDeath. jpg), dos veces más grande que su cuerpo, terminando en punta tanto arriba como abajo, entre los espacios con rastros de sangre, escurriendo de ellos, de un tono negro como la noche pero a la vez elegante, y detalles carmesí, con sangre negra escurriendo de ellos –_Ella huele delicioso-_ Afirma sonriendo sádica, y mostrando sus afilados colmillos más grandes y feroces (N.A jeje ya me emocione con las imágenes pero dudo que tengan la misma imaginación que yo xD http: / img136. imageshack. us/ f/ us016lzsiwnbjhoggsh5. jpg/) –_Ojala nadie despierte con los gritos-_ Vuelve a sonreir sádica –_Mejor… que despierten así me daré el festín que debía desde hace veinte años-_ su tenebrosa voz resonó en toda la habitación, mientras la luna seguía alumbrando la noche. Y fortaleciendo la criatura de la noche que vive en Saori –_Solo me pregunto… ¿Dónde estás?… snif-_ Vuelve a respirar intentando encontrar el maravilloso aroma –_Te encontré-_ Sonríe satisfactoria volando hasta llegar al lugar de aquel aroma que la hipnotizaba –_Solo hazme un favor platillo principal-_ Llama acercando sus colmillo al cuello de su víctima –_Grita lo más alto que puedas para atraer la verdadera comida-_ Toma sus manos apartándolas para que cuando reaccione no la aparte, sonríe victoriosa mientras con su fina pero peligrosa lengua comienza a lamer su cuello, tan cuidadosamente que a cualquiera que se lo hiciera por más sensible de la piel que fuera jamás lo sentiría. Pero esta vez la victima abrió los ojos

-_"¿Pero qué rayos?"-_ Abre los ojos al instante en que nota la figura demoniaca encima de ella -¡Aaahhh!- Grita aventándola lejos de ella, rompiendo un mueble que había allí. Llamando la atención de la Orden -¡Ja! Creo que intentaste morder a la persona equivocada vampiro-

-_Parece que sí- _Sonríe derrotada –_Al menos serviste de algo-_

-¿Qué?-

-_Alertaste a todo el lugar, por lo que me proporcionaste un lindo banquete-_

_-"¡Rayos! ¿Qué estupidez acabo de hacer?"-_

_-El banquete llego-_ Extendió sus alas escondiéndose en el techo

-¡¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Estás bien?- Komui entró alterado, encontrándose con el mueble roto, y con un rostro que no recordaba haber visto –Lo lamento pero eres…-

-Soy Circe- Aclaro elevando la vista al techo en el cual no se distinguía la figura de la noche que se ocultaba ahí

-¿Sucede algo Circe?-

-Sí, todos salgan de la habitación ahor… ¡Aaahhh!- Grita al momento en que Saori le cae encima acercándose a su cuello –Suéltame-

-_Jeje, creo que si probare tu sangre-_ Sonríe mientras el resto de la Orden comienza a huir –_Ustedes… ALTO-_ Ordena al mismo tiempo que los presentes se congelan –_No se escaparán de mí-_

-¡BLOODY WOLF!- Invoca la exorcista, haciendo que el lobo que dormía en su cuarto se lanzó contra Saori –NIGTH WOLF ACTIVATE- En ese momento el lobo de albina apariencia, se transformo en uno de color negro con detalles rojos (N.A petición del usuario mostrar imágenes http: / flogfotos. miarroba. st/ 2/ 9/ 4/ 5450294/ 89. jpg) en ese momento una burbuja de oscuridad, que en realidad que se juntan sombras creando la burbuja, envolviéndola, para luego mostrarla con una mini falda de cuero negra, un tipo brasier con collar en moño de cuero, nos guantes con anillo, de piel negra y unas botas hasta unos pocos centímetros, debajo de la rodilla de cuero negro (N.A el traje sigo insistiendo dudo que tengan mi misma mentalidad xD http:/ media. photobucket. com/ image/ devilBlackAnimeGirl. jpg/ tumnus1234/ devilBlackAnimeGirl. jpg salvo mi Yuriko-chan ^-^ que piensa casi igual que yo) –Bloody, ataque de defensa masivo- Ordena al momento que el animal muestra sus afilados colmillos, hacia Saori. La cual hace lo mismo –Bloody, ofensa grado tres- En ese momento un tornado envolvió a todos, los presentes. Mientras la inocencia miraba ferozmente a Saori –No eres tan valiente ahora ¿Eh?-

-_Ja, como si ese vil ataque… ¡Aaahhh!-_ Grita sintiendo como el tornado se encoje encerrándola –_Hm eres lista…-_

-Antiguos dioses que poblaron la tierra; denme su sabiduría y poder. Para esta bestia de la noche poder domar- Se escucha la invocación de Lillith quien junto con Kanda vienen llegando

-Mugen… quinta ilusión. Liberación doble-

-Hatto… quinto poder. Salvación divina- Invocan ambos hermanos uniendo las invocaciones en una sola

-¡INOCENCIA GEMELA, DANOS TU FUERZA, PARA PURIFCAR ESTA ALMA EN PENA!- Gritan al mismo tiempo, atacando a Saori, quien al sentir la inocencia en su cuerpo; tuvo una especie de reacción a la inocencia -¡SEPARA LAS DOS ALMAS QUE VIVEN DENTRO DE ESTE SER!- Lillith ataco con Hatto a Saori separándola momentáneamente se su vampiro interior

-_¡Kyyyyaaaa!-_ Grita la vampireza saliendo del cuerpo de Saori

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- Grita Saori saliendo volando, del lado contrario que la vampireza

-Te tengo Sao- Dice Lillith cachando a su amiga

-TSK- Inquiere Kanda cachando la vampireza –Listo animal-

_-¡Aaahhh!- _Grita como si fuera un animal en la hoguera –_Déjenme ir hijos de la inocencia-_

-Tú…- Dice Lillith mordiéndose el labio para no ir a matarla, al momento que Saori abre los ojos –Saori- Llama su amiga al verla recobrar la conciencia

-Lillith…- Llama Saori entre abriendo los ojos

-Jum, al parecer es un humano poseído por un vampiro- Dice Circe viendo a las dos Saori separadas

-Te equivocas- Dice secamente Lillith, viendo como Kanda acerca la mitad vampiro de Saori a ella –Saori no está poseída por un vampiro- Afirma viendo seria a Circe –Ella no pidió nacer así, crees que ocultar sus asesinatos para que no la condenen ¿Fue fácil?-

-¿Ya lo sabían?- Dice Allen mirando a Saori -¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-

-¿Lo creerías?- Lillith miró fijamente a Allen, justo cuando Kanda la carga para que su lado vampiro no despierte –De hecho "tú" fuiste su primera víctima. Por fortuna estábamos cerca, o estarías muerto-

-Saori, no recuerda nada. Después de que su vampiro interior despierta- Aclara Kanda –Lillith y yo no fuimos las únicas víctimas de esos científicos de mierda-

-Yuu tiene razón. Después del primer ataque de Saori, la investigaron a más no poder. Borrándole la memoria al final de cada experimento-

-Saori-san- Dice Allen acercándose a la susodicha

-Pobre- Lillith pone su mano en su frente, al momento que una luz carmesí broto de su mano –Hatto- La forma espiritual de su inocencia broto de la luz

-Dígame Lillith-sama- Hace una reverencia esperando ordenes

-Dame una gargantilla de inocencia-

-Pero Lillith-sama…-

-Mugen- La forma espiritual se formo frente al exorcista, opacando el brillo de la espada

-¿Llamo Kanda-sama?-

-Necesito una pulsera inundada en inocencia-

-Pero… Kanda-sama-

-Obedece- Dijeron los dos, haciendo que sus inocencias los miren extrañados

-A la Orden- Ambas inocencias abrieron los ojos en un destello de luz celeste –Tomen- Cada quien entrego su artefacto, poniéndoselo a Saori-

-_Si tú hermano, es un ser resistente a la inocencia al igual que Daiki. Es un vampiro que resiste la inocencia tu también la puedes resistir. _Allen- Lo mira fijamente –Lleva a Saori a su cuarto, y asegúrate de que no despierte hasta mañana-

-Claro- Dice tomándola entre sus brazos, con la delicadeza de una princesa

-Gracias- Los ojos de Lillith se cerraron impresionando a todo el mundo, menos a Kanda. Quien extendió sus brazos para evitar que se cayera al suelo, totalmente inconsciente

-TSK, inútil…- Sus ojos se abrieron para después también desmayarse el, llevándose a Lillith

-Kanda-kun, Lillith-sama- Llamo Komui dirigiéndose a los exorcistas –Kanda-kun, Lillith-sama- Volvió a llamar notando que ninguno de los dos, reaccionaba –Llévenlos a enfermería- Ordeno, a la vez que Bloody Wolf los cargaba a los dos

-Descuide supervisor yo me encargo- Dijo amablemente Circe

-Gracias Circe-

-No hay de que ^-^ - Mira a su lobo –Vamos Bloody- Hace una seña con la mano invitándolo a avanzar

La noche paso lenta, después de lo de Saori, Allen se la paso junto a ella supervisándola. Komui junto con Reveer analizaban a Lillith y Kanda que parecían profundamente inconscientes, sin escuchar nada, o sentir algo. Circe se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar más sobre los vampiros, de los cuales le faltaba información para su libro de "Prevenciones" que ella misma escribía, para proteger a la gente de las criaturas de la noche, más interesantes. Estuvo máximo dos horas en la biblioteca Circe, cuando a las ocho de la mañana Lavi entro en la biblioteca. Quedándose impactado con la chica que se encontraba en la habitación

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Dijo seductoramente mientras se sentaba junto a la chica –Oye-

-Lo siento, necesitaba terminar algo- Sonríe mientras, miraba a Lavi cautivadoramente

-¡S-Strike!- Grita mientras le brotan corazones alrededor –Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Jeje, me llamo Circe, soy griega- Respondió la joven de cabello negro como la noche, amarrado en una enorme coleta, ondulado con un flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo, con una cautivadora mirada ámbar, de piel muy ligeramente bronceada, de un buen físico para su edad, con unos pequeños lentes rectangulares, dando una apariencia intelectual -Y tú debes ser Lavi ¿No? El aprendiz de Bookman-

-De hecho lo soy- Sonríe mirándola, con esos bellos ojos esmeralda, que lo caracterizan como un don Juan de primera clase –Y dime ¿Qué haces tan temprano… y tan sola en este vacío lugar?-

-Jeje, estaba buscando información acerca de lo vampiros-

-¿Vampiros?-

-Sí, esas hermosas criaturas de la noche, para un libro de "Prevenciones" que estoy haciendo- Aclara, mostrándole el libro en el cual tenía sus apuntes

-¿Lo puedo ver?-

-Mmmm, no lo creo- Dice girando el libro, presionándolo contra su pecho –Aparte no está terminado- Gira los ojos hacia Lavi, entrecerrando la mirada, mirándolo coquetamente. Poniendo nervioso a Lavi

-Ándale, no me burlare-

-No, es que a lo mejor no te gusta- Se gira para verlo, con una mirada angelical

-Te lo juro, por mi belleza que no me rio, y no me quejare- Afirma tomándola por los hombros, girándola para que lo vea, acercando su rostro al de el –Es una promesa-

-Bueno… es que… no lo sé- Vuelve a girar la vista, con una mirada hechizante para el joven Bookman quien no resistía más la resistencia que ponía la joven griega –Pero…-

-¡Haré lo quieras pero por favor déjame verlo!- Sus ojos se abrieron al notar, que lo que él quería que hiciera Circe, termino haciéndolo el -¿Acaso acabo yo de…?-

-De hecho- Afirma Circe con una enorme sonrisa en sus finos labios –_Lo acabas de hacer Lavi-_ Le susurra al oído acercándose lo más que puede a el, y con una voz cautivadora. Dándole un ligero besó en la mejilla, ruborizando al joven heredero Bookman

-Bueno… ¿Me dejarás verlo?- Deja el libro en la mesa, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que puede

-_Jeje, claro que no-_ Susurra con la mirada entrecerrada, pegando su mejilla a la del Bookman

-Pero…-

-Shh- Le pone el dedo en los labios, acercándose a su delicado rostro. Poniendo en más nervios a Lavi -¿No te enseñaron que cuando una dama dice que no, no se repela?- Le pone la mano en la mejilla, acercando su rostro al de Lavi, cerrando "instintivamente" los ojos, reaccionando Lavi igual. Sin notar ninguno de los dos la presencia Junko, que los miraba con una vena en la frente desde la puerta de la biblioteca

-Erjem… erjem- Llamo haciendo reaccionar a los dos, ruborizando a Lavi y sacando una vena en la frente de Circe, quien todavía sostenía la mejilla de Lavi

-Ju-Ju-Ju-¡Jun!- Profirió Lavi, quitando la mano de su mejilla –Q-q-q-que sorpresa Jun-

-¿Enserio?- Arquea una ceja, mirando indiferente a Lavi –De todos modos…-

-Si me disculpan- Dice Circe recogiendo su libro y marchándose, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada completamente asesina a Junko (N.A es como si el rostro de Bloody enojado se marcara en su cara xD) –Hasta luego Lavi- Dice notando la carita de perro regañado que puso Lavi, suavizando su rostro

-Esta es la biblioteca- Dice Marí señalándosele a Ángel

-Onee-chan- Llama impactado el chico

-Onii-chan- Circe mira impresionada a su hermano quien, tiene sujeta una mano con la de Marí con sus dedos entrelazados -¿Qué estas…?-

-Me transfirieron- Aclara, ocultando su mano y la de Marí –De la rama americana a la Orden- Aclara, con una sonrisa, angelical que le da confianza a Circe

-¿Y ella es?- Sus ojos comienzan a tornase de color rojo, al ver a Marí

-E-e-e-e-e-e-¿Ella?- Señala a Marí, comenzando a sudar frio –A bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bueno, pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pues e-e-e-e-ella e-e-e-es Ammmm- Voltea la mirada sin poder decirle algo a su hermana

-El supervisor me pidió queeeee… de favor le muestre la Orden, mi abuelo me transfirió de la rama ¿Oceánica?- Voltea a ver a Ángel con cara de "No sé que más decirle", obteniendo la misma mirada de Ángel

-¿Oceánica?- Circe arquea una ceja, sin creerle ni una pisca a Marí

-Onee-chan ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Pide con su tierna mirada notando la gente que hay en la biblioteca

-Claro pero por…-

-Gracias- La toma por la muñeca alejándola de la biblioteca

-LAVI- Llama Junko mirando furiosa a Lavi

-¿Mande?- Pone cara inocente esperando que funcione en su hermana -¿Jun?- Al no obtener respuesta alguna, más que una mirada asesina, trago saliva y empezó a retrocedes –Jun- La mirada de su hermana cada vez era más peligrosa

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que una chica que ni siquiera conoces te seduzca de esa forma?- El tono de su voz empezaba a sonar terriblemente aterrador

-De hecho, esta vez me salió mal. Debería haber sido yo el seductor, no ella- Intenta excusarse saliendo de su silla, camino a la puerta de atrás –Por que verás, soy irresistible, pero esta vez me pasó aleves- Explica comenzando a sudar

-Grrrrr- Junko empezaba a echar fuego por la boca

-S-s-s-sí es un poco difícil de comprender, incluso lo es para mí- Se señala retrocediendo con mayor velocidad –Pe-pero lo importante es que no paso nada _"Que deseaba que sí" _Y nadie salió herido… pero sigo sin entender tu rabia Jun-

-Grrrrr- Se acerca más rápido a Lavi -¿Y todavía preguntas?- Quita la silla de su camino -¡Eres un Bookman, no un don Juan que se dedica a conquistar chicas!- Aclara mostrándose aún más furiosa

-Pero el panda no me dice nada…-

-¡Sí el maestro no te dice nada no es motivo para que continúes!-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

*******Flash Back*******

-Dime Yuu-

-Mande Onee-Sama-

-¿Realmente te gustaría unirte a la Orden?- La chibi Lillith mira a Kanda con lagrimas en los ojos- Nee Yuu-

-Tranquila- Un cálido abrazo envolvió a Lillith –Si uniéndome a la Orden puedo proteger a mi princesa. Lo hare- La mira con una sonrisa en el rostro –Solo sí de esa forma te puedo proteger- Unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-Onii-chan- Llama Lillith al verlo llorar –Pero yo…- Lo abraza por el cuello, liberando todo su llanto en su hombro –No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me dejes sola-

-Gomen Onee-sama, pero… yo no quiero verte sufrir nunca más- Se limpia las lagrimas, limpiando también las de Lillith –Si me eh de marchar para hacerlo, lo hare. Todo para ver tu felicidad Onee-sama-

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, nada malo pasara- Le sonríe Lillith saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose a ver a su madre

-Es un hecho Marían- Dice Ayaka sentada en su trono –Te llevarás a Lillith contigo a la Orden- Los ojos de la susodicha se abrieron antes las palabras de su madre

–Y Yuu se quedara a gobernar, suena lógico- Aclaro Cross, dándole otro trago a su copa –De esa forma tu hija aprenderá que no todas las personas son nobles

-Tienes razón Marían- Unas lagrimas cayeron por los bellos ojos plata de Lillith –Aparte estando en la Orden, Yuu podrá estudiar para reinar adecuadamente sin tener como distractor principal a Lillith– Las que empezaron como ligeras lagrimas, se transformaron en gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la princesa

-¿Será el rey que el estúpido de tu marido nunca pudo ser?-

-Marían no hables así…-

-Tu mejor que nadie, deberías estar consciente que es un bastardo-

-Lo es, pero no admitiré- Un ambiente tenso cubrió la plática –Para mí siempre será un gran hombre…-

-Sí un gran hombre, que se la paso engañándote todo su matrimonio-

-_"¡Basta por favor basta!"_- Suplico para sí Lillith haciéndose creer que lo que escuchaba era mentira –_"No soy un distractor de Onii-chan"_- Las lagrimas manchaban su rostro, y el dolor le impedía alejarse

-Bien, mañana en la noche me llevaré a Lillith-

-Claro Marían-

-_"¡NO!"_- Grito para sus adentros Lillith saliendo corriendo de la habitación -¡No! ¿Por qué yo no pedí eso?-

-¿Qué paso Onee-sama?-

-Nuestra madre quiere enviarme a la Orden. Y dejarte reinar- Lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos –Onii-chan… ¿Acaso soy un estorbo para ti?- Lo mira esperando un no

-No, eres mi gemela. Nunca serás un estorbo para mí- La mira con una sonrisa sincera

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Los ojos de Lillith comenzaron a abrirse, dejando escapar unas gruesas lágrimas de ellos, visualizando a los científicos de la Orden alrededor de ella, con la mano de Kanda atada a la suya por los mismos científicos

-Despertaste- Dice Kanda mirándola desde arriba -¿Lillith?-

-_¿Por qué?-_ Un vago recuerdo invadió su mente

*******Flash Back*******

-Bien altezas, por Orden de su tío tenemos que hacerles una serie de experimentos-

-¿Experimentos? No somos ratas de laboratorio- Lillith les da la espalda, cruzándose de brazos

-Entonces ira primero, hime-

-¡¿Qué?- Antes de poder decir otra cosa, la tomaron por los brazos llevándola al interior de la habitación -¡No esperen! ¡Onii-sama!- Llamo Lillith impresionando al chibi-Kanda -¡Onegai, Onii-sama Taskete!- Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, viendo fijamente a Kanda, quien detenido por los científicos no lo dejaron ir

-¡ONEE-SAMA!- Grito gravemente intentando zafarse –No suéltenme, mi hermana no quiere eso ¡ONEE-SAMA!- Volvió a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado

-¡Suéltenme!-

-Tranquila, hime- Sacaron un tipo taladro (N.A no como los de Komui la punta era de esas cosas con las que marcan a los burros) que tenía en la punta la marca de loto que tiene Kanda –No le dolerá, al menos no mucho-

-¡Deténganse! Basta- Las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos al sentir el frio acero, cerca de su espalda –Onii-sama- Volvió a llamar, viendo el acero cerca de ella -¡GYYYYAAAAAAA!- Grito llena de dolor, inundando todo el palacio con su grito. Al igual que en la Orden

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

La simple idea de que eso se repitiera hiso sobresaltar a Lillith, provocándole un ataque. En un intento por zafarse de la cama

-¡Lillith!- Llamo Kanda viendo la reacción de su hermana

-¡GYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- El estridente grito resonó en la Orden, alertando a todos -¡Basta!- Ordeno sintiendo nuevamente el acero en su espalda –_Deténganse-_ El dolor de su interior se hizo notar a medio grupo de ciencias

-¡Lillith!- Kanda abrazo por los hombros a su hermana, lo más fuerte que pudo –_Tranquilízate, nadie te va a dañar de nuevo, te lo prometo- _Susurro en su oreja, haciéndola reaccionar

-_Onii-chan-_ Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Recargando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano _–Onii-chan-_ Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, al notar que realmente lo tenía a su lado

-Tranquila- Le acaricio el cabello, mientras Komui y el resto de la sección científica hacían sus respectivos análisis a Lillith –_Todo saldrá bien-_ Los ojos de Kanda, eran mucho más suaves que por lo general. Como si los recuerdos que tuvo de su infancia, hicieran un cambio en su brusca forma de ser

-Gomen- Dice Lillith cerrando fuertemente los ojos, para luego mirar a Komui –Gomen, supervisor- Se limpia las lágrimas, sonriendo felizmente –Realmente lo siento, creí que era… no importa realmente-

-No te preocupes Lillith-san, todo recuerdo de tu infancia quedo en el pasado ^-^ -Sonríe mirándola serenamente

-Eje, Hai ^-^ Arigato Komui-san- Le sonríe volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Kanda, cerrando los ojos, y respirando profundamente –_Oyasumi… Onii-chan- _ Dice antes de esbozar una sonrisa y dormir en los brazos de su hermano teóricamente.

* * *

**Lía: **ola! espero les haya gustado el capi, haya sido de su agrado, y ke komenten

**Circe: **Ahora pasaremos a los reviews

C**Ángel: **Exacto Onee-chan

**Saori: **empezamos con Rosa negra

**Junko: **La verdad, no planeamos dejar que vuelva a salir es en exeso grosera

**Circe: **todos lo apoyan *mira asesinamente a Junko* _sobretodo aquellos que interrumpen _

**Ángel: **seguimos con Itziwitsi-Black

**Lía: **estas feliz? te pusiste celosa, usando a Bookman como exusa feliz?

**Circe: **bueno a kien le importa eso gracias por el review ke es lo importante en este set

**Ángel: **Onee-chan tiene razón

**Saori: **es verdad... ahora makuya-love

**Lía:** gracias por esperar espero que te haya gustado el capi, realmente lo hice con mucho esmero y ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien... MENOS ATÍ YURIKO-CHAN QUE SEGURO PONDRÁS CARA FEA CUANDO LO LEAS

**Saori: **bno creo yo ke ya saliste no? *mira a la autora*

**Lía: **De hecho verdad Circe?

**Circe: **pero claro ke si

**Lía: **bno nna espero te gsute tu capi y gracias a todas por dejarme usarlas para rellenar la orden y... tener más trama en la orden

(Omake)

Están chibi Lillith y chibi Kanda parados en el sesped, cuando llega Saori

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Vemos como intentan poner, un farol de luz-

-Ooohhh... Jajaja se quemo-

-Sí, es divertido... Jajaja ese inutil se le prendio la cabeza-

-Sonamos como unos sadicos-

-Es verdad Onii-chan

**Lïa: ** bno los veo el proximo capitulo...

**Todos: **zayo


	13. Ensayos y Olimpiadas

**Lillith: **bno ni -man ni vocaloid son pertenencia de la autora

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 12:

Ensayos y olimpiadas

Este capi van a ocupar varios links se los dejo a su completa merced, yo les indico cuando darle play. El primero: http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=xflLEAYde_E; El segundo: http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= dy9EwWZQLG4. El tercero: http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=HNOnuTkl0J0. El cuarto: http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=e8tic0g7paM.

Al dar los primeros rayos de luz (N.A como a las doce) en los ojos de Len y de Rin se taparon con las colchas (N.A Jajajajajajajaja perdón no me la resistí) Ammmm…

-Len, ve y apaga el sol-

-Tengo sueño Rin, no tengo tanta agua para apagar el sol

-No seas cruel. El sol me impide dormir-

-Me da flojera-

- ¬_¬# Len Kagamine, dije que apagues la luz-

-Esos ojos de fiera molesta me dan mucho miedo- Se esconde detrás del cojín, mirando con ojitos de perro regañado a Rin -Rin…-

-Por favor- Unos inmensos brillos del tamaño de una cabeza salían de sus ojos –Por mi hermanito-

-Está bien solo por que, me lo pediste por favor y por que eres mi hermana- Se para a cerrar las cortinas cuando le lanza una mirada al reloj –Rin… ¿Qué horas son?-

-Lo ignoro ¿Por qué?-

-El reloj marca las doce…-

-Lo felicito por eso- Alza el pulgar, escondida bajo las sabanas -…¡¿Dijiste las doce?- Los ojos de Rin se abrieron al momento que se acercaba a ver la hora -¡Rayos Len, nos quedamos dormidos Marí ya debe de estar esperándonos!- Dice mientras se mete al baño para vestirse, y enjuagarse la cabeza –Listo vámonos-

-_"Realmente ¿Vendrán? Dijeron las diez, ya son las doce"_- Se dice Marí, mirando su reloj de pulso, al ver pasar a Ángel. Quien amablemente le sonrió –_Hola-_ Le responde, lo más bajo posible –_"Cierto después de lo que pasó ayer, su hermana no quiere que lo vea"_-

*******Flash Back*******

-Bien me ibas a decir Ángel, ¿Quién está?- Vuelve a señalar a Marí con los ojos

-Bueno, es que es un poco complicado Onee-chan…-

-Complicado mis ponailas, explícate- Ordeno viendo feo a Marí -¿Quién es está?-

-Bueno, Marí es…-

-Para ser sinceros, sin rodeos… soy su…- Ángel le tapo la boca inundado en sudor, viendo nervioso a Circe

-¿Tu que, Onii-chan?-

-Bu-bu-bueno es-es es que… Aaahhh… _Marí es mi…-_ Traga saliva armándose de todo el valor posible, que hay en su ser

-Tu…-

_-Mi pro…prometida-_ Bajo el tono de voz, elevando la visa hacia su hermana, que miraba con rabia a Marí, que ya tenía los nervios en el borde -¿Essss…tás bi-bi-bien O-O-Onee-chan?- La mira temiendo lo peor

-¿Qué si estoy bien Ángel?- Mira los dos furiosa, con Marí -¿Tú que crees?- Cruza los brazos, al momento que Bloody se acerca furiosos a Marí –Ángel ¿Tu que crees?-

-P-p-pero O-Onee-chan…- Intenta llamar Ángel, viendo la reacción de su hermana

-NADIE TOCA A MI HERMANITO- Grito circe frentetica de la furia

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Marí quito la vista de Ángel, notando que iba pasando Komui, más sonriente que lo general. Deteniéndose a ver a Marí

-Marí-kun, ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Eh?, Ah no nada, supervisor ¿Por qué?-

-Te noto un poco distraída-

-Bueno…- Regresa la vista a Ángel -…La verdad, es que ayer pasó que…-

-No me digas- Le puso la mano enfrente, callándola -¿Problemas con tus tíos?-

-No, no es eso- Mira el suelo depresiva –Es que…-

-¿Es que?-

-La hermana de Ángel me odia. Y no sé porque- Explica, sentándose en el piso, recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas

-¿Circe-kun?-

-Sí, apenas la conozco y me odia- Un de sus rostro en las rodillas

-¿Es su hermana mayor?-

-Por un poco de tiempo- Levanta los ojos viendo como se aleja Ángel –No la entiendo…-

-Jejeje, no te preocupes Marí-kun. Haci reaccionan todos los hermanos- Se sienta a su lado, mirándola sonriente –Es igual que yo con mi adorada Lenalee- Mira hacia el techo, sonriendo –Si algo le pasa, o sí alguien la intentara alejar de mi lado… LOS MATARÍA CON KOMUIRIN XLI- Explica quitando su tono amable por una macabra, mostrándole el control de Komurin –Por eso Kanda-kun, y el general Cross me dicen "Complejo de hermana"- La mira, sonriendole amable –Lo tienen todos los hermanos, pero los que el hermano es su nica familia…- Baja la cabeza, nostálgico –Lo tienen de una forma sobre protectora-

-Entonces… Circe-san, ¿Tiene complejo de hermano?-

-Es un modo de decirlo- Le sonríe, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de ella –Circe-kun, solo tiene a Ángel de familia-

-Pobres, debe ser muy duro- Extiende las piernas mirando el sendero por el que se fue Ángel –Ahora veo por que me odia-

-Pero… ¿Realmente no sabes el por que?- Los ojos de Marí se abrieron, hundiendo nuevamente la cara entre las rodillas –Oh, ¿Es que no me quieres decir el por que? Dudo que te odie por ser amiga de su hermano

-Tiene razón, se el porqué pero… no sabía por que- Dice levantando el rostro, y parándose junto con Komui –Pero ahora lo sé. Podre solucionar las cosas-

-Es probable-

-Gracias Komui-kun- Lo abraza saliendo en busca de Ángel

-Perdón por la demora Marí, llegamos- Dicen Len y Rin exhaustos, mientras el resto de los vocaloid estaba detrás de ellos

–"_Rayos, arreglare lo de Ángel, después"_- Pone expresión de disgusto –Bueno, empecemos- Se da la vuelta abriendo la puerta

-Enserio lamentamos la demora- Dijo Kaiko con su mejor carita angelical –Ese par se quedo dormido-

-No se preocupen- Les sonríe, entrando en el estudio de grabación –Bueno, ¿Cómo empezamos?-

-Miku y Meiko, ya tienen la rutina para los veintiocho vocaloid ^-^ -

- -_-U- Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Marí, viendo a toda la familia –Y… ¿Por qué tantos?-

-Es una canción familiar. Y como de los primeros ocho que éramos, nos volvimos veintiséis… se me ocurrió unirlos a todos

-Aaahhh, que dulce eres ¬¬#- Camino, hasta un banquillo, en el cual saco un lápiz y papel –Bueno antes que nada… necesito sus nombres- Anuncio impresionando a todos –Por que de esa forma me será más fácil ubicarlos con la letra, en lugar de decirles albina uno y albino dos- Señalo a Haku y Dell -¿Me explico?-

-Claro- Los demás suspiraron aliviados –Bueno hagan una fila, y vallan diciéndome sus nombres- Todos comenzaron a amontonarse, haciendo retroceder a Marí –_uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez… once… doce… trece… catorce… quince… dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho… diecinueve… veinte… veintiuno… veintidós… veintitrés… veinticuatro… veinticinco… veintiséis… veintisiete… veintiocho-_ Conto Marí poniendo los números en grande en cada hoja, de su libreta. Arrancándolos y arrugándolos (N.A noten la flojera de doblar los papelitos) -¡Bien!, cada uno tome un papelito- Uno por uno fueron tomando los papelitos –Ahora, fórmense, por numero. El número que les salió-

-Bueno- Dijo Dell, formándose al frente

-¿Tú eres el primero?-

-Sí- Le mostro el papelito

-Bueno, ¿Eres…?-

-Dell Hone-

-_Dell Hone-_ Apuntó, mientras Dell se pasaba al fondo del estudio, como niños castigados –Siguiente-

-Ted Kasane-

-_Ted Kasane-_ Anoto, mientras Ted acompañaba a Dell en su rincón del castigo –Siguiente- (N.A Ahí que flojera me da ponerlos bien les pondré la lista (Inter: hablando de flojera))

_1. - Dell Hone_

_2. - Ted Kasane_

_3. - Haku Yowane_

_4. - Miku Hatsune _

_5. – Nigaito Shion _

_6. – Luka Megurine _

_7. –Akita Neru_

_8. - __Meito Sakine_

_9. – Rui Kagene _

_10. - Gakupo Kamui _

_11. – Gumi Asakura_

_12. – Miku Zatsune _

_13. –Taito Shion_

_14. –Teto Kasane _

_15. - Lily_

_16. – Meiko Sakine _

_17. –Kaito Shion_

_18. – Gakuko Kamui _

_19. – Luke Megurine _

_20. – Rei Kagene _

_21. – Rin Kagamine _

_22. – Akaito Shion _

_23. – Kaiko Shion _

_24. – Len Kagamine _

_25. – Akaiko Shion _

_26. – Kikaito Shion _

_27. – Mikuo Hatsune _

_28. – Zumi Hatsune _

-0.0! Bueno… son más de los que yo pensé- Se rasca un poco la cabeza viendo la lista –Bueno no importa. Empecemos con…-

-¡La rutina!- Grito Haku, antes de que dijera otra cosa

-¡Por favor, primero ve la rutina!- Pidió Zumi, parándose enfrene de ella (N.A Lo lamento hubo un erros son veintiocho no veintiséis me comí ayer que hacia cuentas a Zumi y a Mikuo xD)

-Bueno, muéstrenmela- Pidió, recorriendo su banquito de lugar –Pero enfrente de mí, para poder verlos- Todos comenzaron a formarse tomando su distancia –_"Lo bueno que es amplio el lugar"_- Penso Marí viendo que alcanzaban perfectamente todos los vocaloid –Por cierto ustedes son…-

-Somos los vocaloids- Dijo Akaito guiñándole un ojo

-Bien, eso bueno tienen su nombre y es único-

-Jeje gracias Marí- Dijo Kaiko sonriendole

-Muy los veo- En la mente de Rin comenzó a sonar la tonada de "Bad Apple", dando ella y Len el primer pasó (N.A repito me mato la mente describiendo la rutina T-T http: / /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= gjl79TmjD-A) Los ojos de Marí de abrieron, al ver semejante rutina, con todos los vocaloid cansados – ºoºU bueno esta genial su rutina d baile, pero una cosa, sus números se los pueden pegar para no confundirme y ¿llamarlos por sus nombres?-

-Claro- Dijo Meito colocándose su número -¿Enserio te gusto?-

-Sipi, esta graciosa y linda a la vez- Los mira sonriéndoles –_"Creo que me divertiré ayudándoles"_ Bueno ¿Pueden cantar la canción con la que les voy a ayudar?-

-¡SEGURO!- Gritaron en coro todos, mientras Marí se sentaba de nuevo en su banquito (N.A bendito banquito de por quería)

_Haku: __Nagarete ku toki no naka de demo_

_Taito: Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Lily: __Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo_

_Akita Neru: __Mienaiwa sou shiranai?_

_Rin: Jibun kara ugo ku koto mo naku_

_Dell: Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsusukete_

_Nigaito:__Shiranai wa mawari no koto_

_Akaito: Nado watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_Miku: Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?_

_Zumi: Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba_

_Ted: Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake_

_Gakuko: Yo nani kanjizu sigoseba ii no_

_Kikaito: __Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun_

_Gakupo: No kokoro uwa no sora_

_Teto: __Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba_

_Akaiko: Subete kaeru nara kuro ni suru_

_Kaito: __Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?_

_Mikuo: Konna sekai ni watashi iru no?_

_Meito: Ima setsunai no? ima kanashi no?_

_Rei: Kibun no koto mo wakaranai mama_

_Meiko: Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito_

_Gumi: No koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa_

_Luka: __Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara_

_Luke: __Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru_

_Rui: __Nagarete ku toki no naka de demo_

_Kaiko: Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Zatsune: Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo_

_Len: Mienaiwa sou shiranai?_

_Haku: __Jibun kara ugo ku koto mo naku_

_Taito: Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsusukete_

_Lily: __Shiranai wa mawari no koto_

_Akita Neru: __Nado watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_Rin: Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?_

_Dell: Kataru mo mu na jibun no kotoba_

_Nigaito: __Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake_

_Akaito: Yo nani kanjizu sigoseba ii no_

_Miku: Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun_

_Zumi: No kokoro uwa no sora_

_Ted: Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba_

_Gakuko: Subete kaeru nara kuro ni suru_

_Kikaito: __Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba_

_Gakupo: Subete kowasuwa subete kowasuwa_

_Teto: __Watashi no kokoro shiwoku kawareru?_

_Akaiko: __Anta no koto mo _

_Kaito, Mikuo, Meito: __Watashi no koto mo _

_Rei, Meiko__, __Gumi:__ Subete no koto mo _

_Luka, Luke, Rui__: __mada shiranai no_

_Kaiko, Zatsune, Len: __Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba_

_Todos: Subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!_

-¡Vaya! Pues estoy impresionada, me gusto la cancón es una buena letra, y también la forma en la que la cantaron. Sobre todo el final- Álava sin dejar de aplaudir, con una sonrisa en sus labios –Realmente son talentosos-

-Bueno, en nuestro hogar, lo único que hacemos es cantar- Aclara Miku, mirando orgullosa a Marí y los demás vocaloid

-Los originales somos ocho- Explico Rin

-Los otros veinte se nos unieron con el tiempo- Secunda Len

-¿Y esos ocho son?-

-Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Akita Neru, Len, Rin, Luka- Dice Dell, sacándose el cigarro de la boca –Hhhhfff Aaahhh- Inhala humo del cigarro –Los demás conforme nos enteramos de ellos, nos unimos. Ellos notaron nuestro talento y Len y Rin, nos interaron a la familia-

-_Familia-_ Dice Marí, recordando que Ángel solo tiene a su hermana –Lo bueno, que todos se tienen entre así-

-Hhhhfff Aaahhh, es verdad- Meito miro a Meiko, quien le sonrió –Meiko y yo, estábamos separados de nacimiento. Encontrarla fue un alivio-

-Es verdad. Aparte entre todos hemos aprendido que convivir, con la familia es lo mejor del mundo-

-_"Familia… Ángel… Circe-kun" _- Unas leves lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos –Disculpen ahorita vengo- Sale rápidamente de la habitación, en busca de Circe –_"Circe-kun, Ángel"-_

-Que reacción tan rara- Sale Rin encontrándose con el supervisor –Disculpe…-

-¿Podemos hacer una olimpiada familiar en la Orden?-

-¿Cómo dices Kaito?-

-Si una olimpiada familiar. Es doloroso ver que, la mayor parte de la Orden, no se lleva bien-

-Es una buena idea Meiko-

-Lo bueno que se va a prendiendo nuestros nombres Komui Lee-

-Jeje, es verdad. Claro háganlo, pero ¿Cómo?-

-¿No tiene robots?- Rei mira curioso a Komui

-Sí, robots gigantes con los cuales eliminar a Miku-

-Zatsune, contrólate-

-Bueno, robots para poner en peligro, a la gente y demostrar que en realidad se quieren- Saca su hoz de la nada, apuntando el cuello de Miku –Por ejemplo, si le llegara a cortar un poco más, es seguro que Mikuo y Zumi me detienen-

-De hecho antes- Dice Mikuo quitando la hoz del cuello de su hermana –No es necesario matarla antes de tiempo-

-Gracias por tu apoyo hermano-

-No deje que te matara-

-Es verdad-

-Bueno ¿Cuándo empiezan?-

-Hoy- Haku y Dell miran a Komui serios –Solo una cosa ¿Nos prestaría su robot?-

-¿Komurin XLI?-

-Si eso mero-

-Está disfrazado de dragón-

-Aún mejor- Dice emocionada Akaiko –Imagínense que los hermanos luchen por llegar a las personas que quieren. Y al no lograrlo el robot los incinere- Akaito la miro feo –Admite que te gusta la idea Onii-chan-

-Bueno si suena lindo… pero no-

-Taito encárgate de organizar todo. Nigaito y Kikaito busquen a las personas más importantes para algunos. Kaiko, Zumi y Lily organicen los eventos que se van a realizar y en donde. Teto, Ted, Luka y Luke, ustedes traten de informarles de la ausencia de los elegidos. Y el resto, vengan conmigo transportaremos el robot-

-A la Orden- Afirmaron todos a la vez, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares

-Bueno el resto somos, Len, Rin, Meiko, Meito, Miku, Mikuo, Zatsune, Gakuko, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Akaiko, Akaiko, Akita Neru, Haku, Dell, Rei y Rui- Afirma Akaiko, señalando el resto -¿Cómo pretendes que dieciocho pasen desapercibidos?-

-Tienes razón- Mira a los demás Kaito –Dell, Meito, Meiko y Haku ustedes buscaran la forma de hacer que queden inconscientes de manera segura, durante un tiempo, sin darles alcohol. Akita, Gakupo, Gakuko y Gumi se encargaran de los efectos de sonido para darle emoción al asunto-

-Con eso quedamos, Len, Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Zatsune, tú, yo, Akaiko, Rei y Rui, hermano- Dice Akaito quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara –Somos diez-

-Con diez me conformo- Dice confiado –Ok cada quien a lo que le toca. Ahora sean discretos-

-La discreción es nuestro segundo nombre Kaito-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_"¿Dónde estás Ángel?"-_ Se pregunta Marí recorriendo los pasillos -_"¿Dónde?"-_ Pasando por el cuarto de Ángel _–"¿Estará aquí?"-_ Acerco su mano para tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Circe

-No, Onii-chan, digas lo que digas esa tal Marí no me da confianza-

-Pero Onee-chan…-

-No, nada. No quiero escuchar más sobre el tema-

"_Tock, tock"_

-¿Se puede Ángel?-

-Adelante- Dice Ángel, con expresión regañada

-Disculpa Ángel…- Mira a Circe que estaba en la habitación –Circe-kun… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Mira a Ángel -¿A solas?-

-Onii-chan, ¿Puedes salir un momento?- Pide al momento en que sale de la habitación -¿Sí dime?- Pide con tono amable, impresionando a Marí

-Bueno primero quería pedirte perdón-

-¿Perdón?- La respuesta pregunta impresiono a Circe -¿Perdón de que?-

-De que sí la noticia… de Ángel y yo te molesto…-

-¿No debería pedirte yo perdón?- Continúa con su tono amable, y una expresión impactada

-Ángel es tu única familia ¿No?- Sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de dolor –Es por eso, que te enojaste al enterarte-

-¿Tú como sabes eso?-

-Me lo dijo el supervisor, dijo que por lo general los hermanos, que se tienen nada más, entre sí…-

-Tenemos complejo de hermana- Aclara sarcástica –Pero la verdad pasa con todos los hermanos, ya sea poco y mucho todos, tienen complejo de hermana- Le sonríe, notando la incoherencia del asunto

-Entonces…-

-Tu propósito es pedirme perdón, por ser la prometida de Onii-chan-

-De hecho-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me da pesar ver sufrir a Ángel, por mi culpa-

-Bueno, al menos te preocupas por el-

-Jeje…- Desvía la mirada mirando la puerta –Entonces ¿Puedo estar con él?-

-Claro… solo cuando quiera te lo voy a quitar-

-Jeje, mientras pueda estar con él-

-Onii-chan, ya puedes entrar- Al no obtener sonidos alguno, sale de la habitación -¿Onii-chan?- Mira los alrededores sin encontrarlo –Bloody. ¿Dónde está Onii-chan?- El lobo comienza a olfatear sin hallar el rastro –_Onii-chan_- Dice evitando creer lo peor –Marí…- Su mirada se aterra al notar que la chica que antes estaba detrás de ella… ya no está –Marí-chan- Mira en todas direcciones sin hallar a nadie –Vamos Bloody, algo malo está pasando aquí. Y no me gusta- El animal mena un poco las orejas yendo detrás de su dueña

-¡Lenalee!- Grito Komui sin encontrar a su hermana –Circe-kun ¿Has visto a Lenalee?-

-No, ¿Has visto a Onii-chan o a Marí-chan?-

-No-

-Esos malditos escuincles- Dice Kanda mientras pasa, hecho una furia

-Kanda-kun ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ese montón de escuincles, han estado llevándose a los hermanos según para una "Olimpiada familiar"- Dice aún más furioso –_Idiotas, me sacan de quicio-_

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Me dijeron que para que los hermanos, se llevaran mejor- Aclaro Komui –Pero no creí que fueran a tantos extremos. Se llevaron a mi Lenalee-

-¡¿Y por que no lo dijiste complejo de hermana?-

-No lo creí muy importante-

-Bueno, no se ustedes, yo voy por mi Onii-chan- Se encamina cuando ve a Teto frente a ella -¿Sí dime?-

-Ven, creo que sé dónde está tu hermano-

-¿Después de que ustedes se los llevaron?-

-Vengan, los demás esperan- Continuo Luke con tono serio

-O será demasiado tarde- Continuaron Luka y Ted

-_Onii-chan-_ Dice Circe espantada -¿Dónde está Onii-chan?- Pide tomando a Luke por la camisa, con los ojos incendiados en furia

-Síganos. Es por aquí- Dicen guiándolos hasta una sección alejada de la Orden. Encontrando a la mayoría de las personas que conocían y querían inconscientes, atados en postes de madera, vendados de los ojos

-Bienvenidos a la olimpiada familiar- Anuncia Kaito parado encima del Komurin XLI –Me da gusto poder verlos a todos- Sonríe mirando a los atados –Seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué los atraparon, si nos les hicieron anda?- Los demás asintieron, viendo una saco negro que no habían descubierto –Por que nos hemos dado cuenta de que la mayoría de ustedes, se la pasan pelando –Dice viendo a los conocidos de los atrapados

-Es por esa razón que disidimos, intentar hacerles una serie de pruebas para ver si realmente los quieren, o no- Los ojos de la mayoría se espantaron, tras las palabras de Akaito

-Empecemos- Dicen los demás viendo a los postes

-Veamos que tanto quieren a esta chica- Dice mientras se abre el piso revelando un mar de lava, y al final Saori

(Empieza a sonar [Re Birthday] puchen el play)

_Mezame tatoki boku wa hitori_

-_Saori-san-_ Dice Allen viendo como su amiga y prometida está a punto de caer al mar de lava –Jump- Salta alcanzando un aro que estaba en la parte de arriba –CROW CLOWN- Activa, comenzando a balancearse por los aros

-Esto es muy fácil- Dice Rin emocionada –Fuera los aros- En ese momento todos los aros regresaron al techo haciendo caer a Allen

_Kuroku nuri tsubusareta heya_

-Aaahhh- Extiende su capa, aterrizando en una pequeña isla

-Muy bien, pero debes usar más ingenio- Dijo Akaiko quien comenzó a bajar a Saori

-Hhhhmmmm- Grito Saori con la boca vendada

-¡Saori-san!- Grita comenzando a dirigirse a ella –CROWN BELT- Vuelve a activar sujetándose de lo que queda de los aros

_Nanimo miezu nanimo kikoezu_

-Aaahhh, Aaahhh, Aaahhh- Suspira, notando que lleva la mitad del camino

-Rápido, rápido albino- Canta Len balanceando a Saori

-Hhhhmmmm- Vuelve a gritar, sintiendo como se va rompiendo la cuerda –Hhhhmmm, Hhhhmmm- Comienza a llorar, sintiendo el calor debajo de ella

_Hitori furueru yami no naka_

-¡SAORI-SAN!- Grita notando que estaba a punto de caer

-Apresúrate Allen, tu amiga se quema

_Tenjou ni wa ookina ana_

-¡NO!-

-Hhhhmmm- Grita Saori, notando que le faltaba poco para caer

_Yoku mireba soko ni wa kyodai na zenmai_

-CROSS GREVE- Invoca atacando con sus coronitas el lugar donde se encontraba Saori y con ayuda del Crown Belt, salvarla antes de que caiga en la lava

_Sono saki kara totsujo hibiku_

-Hhhhmmm, Hhhhmmm, Hhhhmmm- Comienza a llorar en su hombro, acercándose a él lo más que puede

-Shhh, tranquila Saori-san. Te tengo-

_Etai no shirenu bukimi na koe_

-Bien, la cachaste antes de tiempo- Celebra Zatsune aplaudiendo –Pero ¿Podrás ir de regreso sin tirarla?-

-Por que si se cae, se muere- Dice Rei sin mucho animo

-Glup-

-Uuuhh, los nervios lo comen- Festeja Rui viendo como empieza a sudar

_"Tsumibukaki shounen yo omae wa kono saki eien ni kono heya kara wa derarenu"_

-Bueno- Desata a Saori –Saori-san, sujétate fuerte-

-De acuerdo Allen-kun- Se sujeta de su cuello, cerrando fuertemente los ojos –Confio en ti- Le dice esperando que avance

-Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez- Sentencia, con su mirada macabra

_To itta_

-Que empiece el verdadero juego- Anuncia malévolo Akaito, activando uno de los Komurins

-¡¿Qué?-

_Shunkan omoidashita subete no kioku_

Los ojos llenos… no inundados de miedo, impresión e inseguridad se apoderaron de Allen, haciéndolo notar más inseguro. Trago seco, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo, era más débil conforme pasaban los segundos. Viendo como el que antes, era un camino "fácil" se transformo en uno que era casi imposible de cruzar, sin olvidar a los mini Komurins, que ahora iban tras Allen

-Rápido, rápido- Apresura Rui con mirada sádica –Oh ambos morirán-

_Mizukara ga kasane ta tsumi no kazukazu wo_

Su mirada mostro rabia como nunca, olvidando el rio de lava, soltó el Crown Belt, a punto de caer al rio, aterrizando en una esquina del pequeño islote. Mirando con rabia a Rui

-Muy hábil, lo debo de reconocer- Cambia su expresión –Pero no lo suficiente- Sonríe triunfante, mirando malévola y calculadora a Allen –Komurins…-

_Koko ni iru riyuu to ketsumatsu ni kizuita_

-…Ataquen a "Walker"- Sentencia Rui, sacando un control remoto, con el cual apretando un solo botón los Komurins se lanzaron contra a Allen, elevándolo sujetándose nuevamente de un aro. Regresando a atacarlo, cada vez más fuerte, estrellándolo de frente en algunas paredes haciendo vomitar sangre

_Mou ano koro ni wa modorenai no dato_

-¡ALLEN-KUN!- Grita Saori zafándose un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara, siendo jalada por un Komurin, tirándola en el rio de lava

-¡SAORI-SAN!- Grita viendo caer a su amada en el río. Saltando lo más rápido que puede, sujetándola por la cintura, acercándola a él hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, extendiendo la capa, planeando levemente en el aire esquivando a los Komurins, cayendo estrepitosamente en el piso, rodando varios metros hasta chocar con una pared

_Kizukeba ryouude ni hamerareta akai tejou_

-_Saori… ¿Estás bien?-_ Saori busca con la mirada los ojos de Allen esperando no estar muerta

-_Allen…_- Pone su delicada mano en su rostro, hundiéndose en su pecho, dejando fluir el llanto

-_Lo lamento Saori… ahora comprendo que marcharme así… estuvo mal_-

_Sore wa kitto dare ka no nagashita chi no iro_

-Dos listos… faltan más- Sonríe Mikuo, viendo como Saori dejaba fluir el dolor de casi perder a Allen nuevamente en su pecho

-Tienes razón, faltan- Dice Len, notando como Circe había empezado su carrera

_Ryuou no ashikubi ni wa aoi iro no kusari_

Se empieza a escuchar más tenue la canción, comenzando a sonar una nueva, al momento en que Ángel luchando por zafarse, miraba a Circe

-Onee-chan- Grita viendo como se aleja de ella lentamente -¡ONEE-CHAN!-

(Se cambia por la de "Psychotic Len's Love song" ahora denle play a este)

-¡Dejen en paz a Onii-chan! No tiene la culpa de nada-

-Pero por él, te peleas- Sus ojos se abrieron, notando que era cierto –Y lo admites-

-Dejen a mi Onii-chan-

_El tono gris del cielo está intenso_

Se ve la imagen de Circe corriendo de un lugar a otro esquivando las balas de los Komurins, y a su lado su fiel inocencia Bloody. Atacando toda amenaza que se acerque a su portadora. Dejando impactados a los demás

-Nee, Kaito. Ella realmente lo quiere salvar-

-Entonces qu lo haga-

_Ya va a llover_

Presiona el botón del control, liberando la furia de Komurin III, sonriendo victoriosos -¿Lista para morir?- Preguntan asomándose a verla

-¡Realmente quieren morir!- Los mira frentica, liberando toda la lujuria que contenía -¡Bloody!- Invoca, destruyendo la bala de un Komurin con la palma de su mano –Terra spirit- Tras la invocación de la exorcista el animal, creció tanto que Circe se monto en su espalda, con varios adornos dorados que parecen enredaderas que suben por sus patas –Vamos por Onii-chan, Bloody Snow-

_Está nublando mi corazón_

Comienza a correr el animal, disparando simultáneos ataques a los Komurins atravesándolos, junto con desmembramientos, a los Komurins por parte de Circe

-Bien peleas con el corazón- Celebra Rin

-Pero no lo haces por que lo quieras- Continua Len

-Lo haces para demostrarle tu valor como hermana- Terminan Rei y Rui

_Una y otra vez_

-_Aaahhh-_ Sus ojos se abren, ante sus palabras -¿No pueden callarse?- Los mira con odio en sus palabras, y mostrando los dientes

-No. Pero no te lo estás tomando muy enserio ¿Verdad?- La miran curiosos desde Komurin

-Por supuesto que sí-

_En todas partes_

-No, no es verdad- Dice Rei, mirándola fijo –Lo haces para quedar bien con el-

-Me vas a desesperar- Se bajo de Bloody Snow mirando fijamente a Ángel –Suelten a mi hermano, ahora-

-¿Por qué?- Pidió Rin, mirando a Circe a los ojos –Dame una buena razón y lo hare-

-Por que el no es culpable de nada-

-Nadie lo es-

_Una gota ha caído, aquí en el piso_

Los ojos de Circe mostraron unas pocas lagrimas, haciendo reaccionar a Ángel que nunca la habia visto llorar frente a el

-Entonces…-

-Ya cállate ¿No?-

-¿Mande?-

-Lo que hacen no tiene sentido-

_¿Por qué será?_

-Cálmate…-

-No me voy a calmar- Dice al punto de la histeria

-Oye no es…-

-Ustedes me pusieron histérica-

-Onee-chan…-

_¿Vendrá del cielo o tal vez de mis ojos?_

Las pocas lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos, al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándole, cayendo de rodillas en el piso con su fiel mascota a su lado; de modo protector

-Lo lamento…- El llanto comenzó a fluir por sus ojos –Realmente lo lamento Ángel. Por mi temor de no ser… la hermana que siempre debiste a ver tenido yo… yo…- Se lleva una mano al rostro cubriéndole este –Yo lo lamento… te deje completamente solo mucho tiempo, mientras vagaba por el mundo… te deje solo…- Hunde su rostro en las rodillas, haciendo más notorio su sufrimiento -…Y al regresar… te termino obligando a viajar conmigo a un sitio como la Orden Oscura…- Eleva levemente la vista encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de su hermano -…Ni siquiera puedo ni quiero captar la idea de que… que… ¡Que tu ya no eres más un crio!- Se levanta mirándolo fijamente

_Me da igual…_

Con las lagrimas todavía el borde de los ojos, mostrando su rostro mojado por ellas -¡No puedo y no quiero entenderlo, tienes derecho a enamorarte si quieres! Pero yo… yo… _No lo quiero aceptar_- Susurra viendo fijamente a Ángel, que muestras unas leves lagrimas en sus bellos ojos

-_Onee-chan…-_

-En resumen…- Intenta decir Kaito con las lagrimas en los ojos

-Tengo miedo de que alguien te aleje de mi… o que yo mi ignorancia te aparte de mi- Cae nuevamente de rodillas

_Saber no quiero…_

Con los puños sobre sus piernas –Y quedar nuevamente sola. Lo lamento Ángel, lo lamento tanto- Ladea la cabeza dejando caer unas pocas lagrimas sobre su ropa

-Gomen… Onee-chan- Profiere Ángel mirando fijamente a Circe quien eleva la vista sorprendida –Lo lamento de no haberte dicho eso, cuando niños… no estarías así- Desvía la vista cerrando los ojos –Tienes derecho de tratarme como me tratas-

_Solo estoy… sin paraguas_

Los Komurins se desactivaron, liberando a Ángel yendo al encuentro de su hermana mayor, abrazándola fuertemente contra el –Lamento si lo que hice en ese entonces te hirió. No era mi intención Onee-chan- La mira fijamente sonriendole honestamente

-Gracias… _Onii-chan-_

_Ahogándome en un mar de lágrimas_

(Se empieza a hacer tenue la música mientras Circe abraza con fuerza a Ángel)

-Bueno, eso es un progreso- Le dice Rin a Len –Eso fue más rápido-

-Bueno… pasemos a los hermanos lectores- Dice Zatsune refiriéndose a Lavi y a Junko

-Música maestros- Pide Mikuo haciendo seña de aprobación

-Claro que sí hermano- Responde Gakuko y Gumi poniendo play a la siguiente pista de sonido

(Empieza a sonar "El amante de fuego" de Mecano)

_Todo se incendio_

-¡JUNKO!- Grita Lavi notando que Junko está inconsciente acostada, sobre la punta de un poste que esta por romperse -¡Desgraciados, suelten a Junko!-

-Claro lo haremos, en cuanto la salves claro- Dijo Miku mirando por encima de Komurin –_"Por supuesto en el último juego, tenemos lo mejor. De lo mejor"_- Piensa macabra viendo el saco negro que no sea descubierto –_"Veremos que tan amigables son"_- Termina viendo sentenciante a Lavi

-Dejen en paz a Junko- Dice en el borde de la desesperación –O verán lo que les hago malditos cabrones- Exige mostrando los dientes

_Nadie pudo salir_

-Primero alcánzala- Bajan una palanca mostrando un enorme incendio –O morirá quemada- Sentencia Akaiko aumentando el poder de las flamas –Vamos Lavi, apúrate o Hon no Josei alias Junko morirá- Explica mirándolo feliz, y con los ojos inundados de felicidad

-Date prisa Bookman- Secunda Akaito agitando un reloj –El tiempo corre- Le da unos leves golpes al cristal, apresurando al Bookman

-¿Les divierte maltratar a la gente?-

_Yo le vi quemarse yo le vi morir_

Los mira furioso, sin entender el porqué -¿Verdad?-

-Nosotros solo planeamos que se lleven mejor- Miku mira sarcástica a Lavi –Y si esta es la única forma… que así sea- Anuncia completamente tranquila

-_Me las pagaran_- Dice para sus adentro apretando el martillo -¡MARTILLO DE TAMAÑO VARIABLE! ¡ACTIVATE!- Invoca apuntando con el mazo al Komurin -¡CRECE, CRECE, CRECE!- Se extiende destruyendo todo a su paso –Combinación de sellos-

_Y el también me vio a mi_

Maniobra con el martillo en el aire creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento -¡Sello de fuego!- Los mira sonriendo un poco -¡HIBAN!- Golpea el piso alejando todo rastro de fuego que había cerca de Junko

-Eso no me lo esperaba- Dicen en coro Akaiko y Akaito, viendo como el incendio de extinguía –Ya verás- Profiere Akaito abriendo una plataforma en el piso –A ver si tu martillo vuela-

-¿Qué dem…?- Baja la vista notando el gujero debajo de él -¡Extiéndete!- Vuelve a invocar sosteniéndose en la punta –_"Diablos… esto esta complicado"_-

_Desde entonces se que algo pasa aquí_

-¡Vaya! Apenas lo entiendes-

-_Ah, pero que amables_- Dice con una vena en su frente, la cual no paso desapercibida por Mikuo

-Miren, el niño bonito ya hizo puchero-

_Todos mis amigos se alejan de mí_

Un tic se noto en su ojo –No me simpatizan-

-Tú tampoco nos simpatizas. Haces sufrir constantemente a tu hermana- Menea la cabeza Len sacándole la lengua –Y no nos quejamos de eso-

-¿En que sentido les importa que Jun y yo pelemos?-

-Eso los trajo aquí-

_Ya no puedo reír_

-Men… mentira- Baja los ojos, mientras mira el gujero, bajo el –No es verdad- Unas pocas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos –_Es mentira_-

-Claro que no, tu mismo sabes que es verdad-

-¡¿Tiene algo de mal que así me lleve con Jun?- Los mira furioso, mostrando los dientes

-Pero no se llevan así-

_Siento alguien dentro_

-¿Qué?-

-Tú la tratas así-

-_L…La…Lavi…-_

-¡Hon no Josei!- Grita al verla reaccionar

_-¿Hon… no… Josei? Tú casi no me llamas así_-

_Me quema y me da miedo_

-Es verdad Lavi…-

-Si la llamara por su verdadero nombre todo el tiempo… no la dejaría vivir-

-¿Cómo…?-

-No le digo "Jun" por que si la llegase a llamar, por su nombre original… me encariñaría demasiado con ella. Evitando que goce de su vida- Una lágrima se escurre por su parche –La trato de esa forma, para no encariñarme más de lo que debería… y evitar que sea feliz-

-Lavi…-

-Si siendo frió con ella puedo lograr que sea feliz, como debe ser… bien por mi-

_Me habla me grita_

(Comienza a hacerse tenue la música)

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí. Todo lo que hago… es para poder ver a mi Junko feliz-

-_"¿Tú… Junko?"_- Se dijo así misma escuchando las palabras de Lavi -¿En verdad… soy tu Junko Lavi?-

-Claro que sí- La mira sonriendole, tiernamente –Eres mi Junko. Y siempre lo serás- Se acerca a ella inclinando el martillo –Es por eso que no permitiré que nadie, haga tu vida infeliz… aún si esa persona soy yo- Dice colocando su mano en la mejilla de Junko, limpiando sus lagrimas

-Lavi…- Se abraza a él hundiendo su rostro en su cuello

-Tranquila Jun-chan, nadie te hará daño- Dice recargando su barbilla en su hombro

-Otra pareja de hermanos, terminada-

-Ahora ¿Quién va?-

-Creo que el supervisor- Dice Zatsune mirando como Komui buscaba a Lenalee por todos lados –Busca a su hermana como un loco-

-Tienes razón Zatsune-

-Siempre- Aclara mirando seria a Komui –Esta desesperado por encontrar a su hermana…-

-Con lo mal que me cae la hermana del supervisor-

-Somos dos- Termina Miku viendo a Lenalee colgando de una muy delicada cuerda –Desde que la atraparon, no ah hecho nada más que quejarse de que su mundo se destruye… la traiciono… y no sé qué otra bobada ah dicho-

-Tienes razón. Seguramente solo este delirando-

-Comencemos… Supervisor Komui- Anuncia Gakupo poniendo play a la musica

(Puchen play en el botoncito)

-¡¿Qué?- Miro extrañado la delgada cuerda donde estaba colgada Lenalee -¡Lenalee!- Grita al ver a su tierna hermana a punto de caer en las manos de Komurin -¡Lenalee!- Sus lentes brillan al instante que Komurin activa sus funciones

-¡Volviendo más macho!- Grita viendo a Lenalee -¡Necesita ser más macho!- Anuncia mientras se lanza para atacar a Lenalee

_Sol querido hermano sol_

Los lentes de Komui brillaron ante las palabras de Komurin -¿Seguro Komurin?- Lo mira serio mientras a Komurin le sale una gota en la cabeza -¡KOMURIN LIV, DESTRUYE A KOMURIN TRES!- Grita al mismo tiempo que un Komurin dos veces más grande que el primero

-Ups…-

-Pequeños… hay algo que deben aprender-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Jamás piensen que no tengo nada debajo de la manga-

_Estático señor_

-Eso significa que…-

-¡KOMURIN LV! ¡DESTRUYE A KOMURIN TRES!-

-¡Obedezco!- Se prendió su inmenso ojo localizando a Komurin tres -¡Impostor localizado!-

-¡¿QUÉ?- La impresión dejo con la quijada por los suelos, a los vocaloid quienes, solamente observaron como destrozaban a su Komurin

* * *

**Gakupo: **bno despues de mucho tiempo de espera les traemos el capitulo prometido

**Kaito:** lamentamos la tardanza pero la autora se esforzo por apurarse

**Akaiko: **pero la escuela, el trabajo todo se le vino encima

**Akaito: **por lo ke no actualizo tan pronto como esperaba

**Lía: **ahora los reviews ^-^

**Gakupo: **Itziwitzi-Black ke bno ke te gsuto el lado vampiro... honestamente no se como fue ke casi lo mata pero la autora te lo dira

**Lía: **no kiero. me da flojera me gasto en decircelo para ke luego lo lea

**Akaiko: **vil autora floja

**Lía: **A MUCHA HONRRA

**Akaito: **bno ya el ke sigue es Rosa negra15 ke bno ke te gusto ^^ *haciendo seña de pulgar en alto* pero *aparece Rin con mirada fea*

**Rin: **LEN ES MIO! Y DE NADIE MÁS ASI KE ALEJATE DE EL!

**Lía: **lo sabemos Rin lo sabemos. ahora sigue makuya-love bno se me ocurrio tambien apra dar una buena excusa para el humor de Yuu por cierto espero tu conti

**Kaito: **ya mucho bla bla bla y poco tac tac tac

**Lía: **como mande señor personaje autor

**Akaiko: **la ke sigue en la lista de la autora es LIRIO-CHAN ke bno esa parte me mato de la risa cuando la leí... pero Lavi es malo *mira a otro lado* debería ser mio no tuyo

**Gakupo: **bno ya dejalo en paz cuando se le pase todo te hablara

**Akaiko: **no es cierto Akaito-Onii-chan no lo dejara

**Lía:** pasemos al Omake por favor!

(Omake)

-Allen-kun... ¿A dónde vas?-

-Busco a Saori-san, Lenalee-

-Ella esta con los Vocaloid-

-¡¿Enserio?-

-Claro Akaito la invito aún Jacussi-

-Me las pagarán-

Se cierra el telón mostrando la cara mlefica de Allen

**Lía: **bno nos vemos en la proxima... ZAYOZAYO A TODOS!

**Miku: **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!


	14. Venganza contra los Vocaloid

**Luka: **mmmm bno me lo facilito... nada le pertenece a la autora

* * *

**Capitulo 13: **Venganza contra Vocaloids

En este capítulo usaran el último link del capi anterior más uno nuevo http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=j6Hpy_hgqCI

Tema de apertura: Arigato – Kokia http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=h86rFn7CF64

_Daremo ga kizukanu uchi ni_

Esta un cuarto oscuro, en el cual se prende una luz tenue

_Nanika wo ushinatte iru_

Se iluminan los rostros de todos, con una expresión alegre

_Futto kizukeba anata wa inai_

Los lentes de Komurin brillan mientras manda al ataque a Komurin

_Omoide dake wo nokoshite_

Se ve una rápida escena de toda la Orden

_Shiawase toki no naka kotoba wo ushinatta_

Esta Lillith recostada inconsciente en el pasto

_Ningyoutachi no you ni_

Kanda manchándose de sangre, al matar un tiburón

_Machikado ni afureta noraneko no you ni_

Aparecen los vocaloid, aplaudiendo a los exorcistas

_Koe ni naranai sakebi ga kikoete kuru_

Se acerca Kaito a Allen siendo amenazado por la garra Edji

_Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara_

Empieza a caer Sakura sobre los exorcistas mientras les sonríen los vocaloid

_Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai arigatou, arigatou_

Se serena la expresión de Allen, Lavi y Komui con los pétalos

_Toki ni wa kizu tsukeattemo_

Se acerca Miku con una gran caja en mano

_Anata wo kanjite itai_

Nigaito les hace entrega de sus trofeos de "Hermandad"

_Omoide wa semete mono nagusame_

Se acerca una mano a apagar la luz, haciendo señal de silencio

… En los último que nos quedamos el capitulo pasado, fue con Komui destruyendo al Komurin que Len y Rin modificaron… o más bien arreglaron, teniendo una grave paliza por parte de Komui.

Después de que Allen rescato a Saori de morir ahogada, por causa de que ella se molesto con Allen, en cuanto regreso de salvar a los gemelos, fue destinada a ser víctima de las olimpiadas.

Exactamente después Circe se dispuso a salvar a Ángel, de las garras de la mayoría de los Komurins, que había creado, nuestro amable supervisor Komui Lee construyo. Revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a su hermano menor, el cual dejo a su suerte durante mucho tiempo. Haciéndoles notar a todos, que realmente le importa.

Seguida de Lavi, el cual colgando en su martillo, tuvo que salvar a su hermana, para no ser quemada, o caer en el inmenso gujero que había cerca de ella, demostrando de igual forma, que lo que siente por su hermana es más allá de lo pensado. Sentimientos que no se demuestran por temor, a arruinarle la vida.

Encontrándonos actualmente con Komui, quien sacando su propio y original Komurin, de debajo de la manga, destrozando al Komurin de los vocaloid, en un instante.

_Bombilla de calor_

-¡ESPERA, ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡LO TENÍAS BAJO LA MANGA!-

-¡Claro! Soy el supervisor Komui, nunca me voy a quedar sin un Komurin a mi favor- Dice con su habitual tono infantil

-¡Espere supervisor!-

-¿Qué sucede…?- Sus ojos se abren a más no poder al ver a Lenalee sujeta de los brazos, con las piernas colgando, mostrando que la inocencia esta sedada -¡LENALEEE!-

_Luna hermana la menor_

-Con que ese es su punto débil- Anuncia Zatsune aún lado de Lenalee, sujetando su barbilla con su Oz –Es realmente sensible- Eleva la Oz, cortando su piel

-¡Suelta a mi Lenalee!-

-No quiero- Pasa su dedo sobre su mejilla –Si quieres que la deje detenme- Pone su Oz enfrente de Komui

-Tú…-

_Lucero de amor_

-¡SI QUEIRE QUE SIGA DE UNA PIEZA. VENGA Y DETENGAME!- Cambia su mirada por una sádica –Pero que sea rápido-

-¡Komurin LV, ataca a Zatsune!-

-Lo bueno que se sabe mi nombre-

_Espía de las noches de pasión_

-¡Tú!- Dijo señalando hacia ella

-Yo no hago nada más que mi trabajo-

-¿Y ese es…?-

_Hermano sol_

-Evitar que se peleen más, tú y tú hermana-

-No me parece justo-

-Precisamente por eso, evito que sigan peleando-

-Pero lastimas a mi Lenalee-

_Hermana luna_

-Es un riesgo, que debemos correr- Pega su mejilla con la de Lena -¿No piensa detenerme? Puede ser grave para ella-

-Komurin LV, protege a Lenalee Lee- Los ojos del Komurin brillaron rojo, mientras lentamente se graba la figura de Lenalee

-"LENALEE LEE. ARCHIVAVDO. ¡PROTEGER!"- Dice a la vez que toma forma de un humano, preparado para atacar, de traje negro, con los ojos rojos, y una mirada seria (N.A la pose y detalles salieron de Kuroshitsuji personaje Sebastian http:/ / www. animemas. es/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/ 06/ kuroshitsuji. jpg) suspendido en el aire mirando fijamente a Zatsune

_Que nada nunca me separe de los dos_

-Veo que esto será interesante- Se separa de Lenalee y apunta con su Oz a Komurin -¡SI DESEAS PELEAR, YO TE DARÉ EN EL GUSTO MAQUINA INFERNAL!- Se lanza a atacarlo con el filo de la Oz (N.A nótese que la Oz tiene doble vista ^-^) mientras, el demonio de la parte de abajo esta recargado en su brazo

-"¡PROTEGER A LENALEE!"- Dice sentenciante Komurin mientras de la nada saca unos tenedores de muy fina clase

-Con esos cubiertos no podrás contra mi- Explica superior mirando indiferente al Komurin

_Hermano sol_

-Vaya supervisor, este le quedo bien…- Se vuelve Allen a Komui sin encontrarlo -¿Supervisor?-

-El complejo de hermana está allá arriba- Dice secamente Kanda señalando a Komui, quien esta desamarrando a Lenalee encima de otro Komurin

-El supervisor nunca se cansa de sus Komurins- Dice Lavi notando que sus palabras eran ciertas

_Hermana luna_

-¡TENGO A MI LENALEE!- Anuncia ya a lado de los demás con Lenalee en los brazos

-¡¿Qué?- Dice Zatsune notándolo

-Mi misión se ah realizado- Se inclina Komurin como todo un mayordomo -¿Algo más "My Lord?"- (N.A "Mi Señor")

-No, nada más Komurin… desde ahora serás Sebastian-

-¿Sebastian?- El resto de los presentes lo miran extraño

_Que nada nunca me separe de mi dios_

-Siempre un sirviente que se llame Sebastian- Explica con su típico tono infantil –Claro en este caso, sirvió para salvar a mi Lenalee-

-¡¿Entonces lo uso para distraerme?- Pregunta exaltada Zatsune quien tenía parte de su vestido rasgado

-Claro-

-¡OIGAN, GAKUPO GAKUKO, YA QUITEN LA MUSICA!- Pide Kaito mientras se lleva una mano a la frente, decepcionado de que no salió nada como esperaba

-Bueno Kaito, pero no te enojes-

-No me enojo- Mira el último poste el cual todavía tiene un saco negro encima –_Psss, Dell_-

-_¿Mande?_-

-_¿Quién está en el último saco?_-

-_Fue totalmente difícil, pero logramos atrapar también a la hermana del samurái_- Los ojos de Rin se abrieron

-_¡¿Atraparon a Lillith también?_-

-_Tranquila, ella está bien, solo está sedada para no moverse_-

-_Su inocencia es su sangre. ¿Cómo pudieron sedar toda su sangre tanto tiempo?_-

-_Por que usamos grandes cantidades de sedante ^-^ _-

-¡¿Qué tanto dicen?- Pregunta Kanda un poco estresado

-¿Mucha prisa samurái?-

-De hecho…-

-Tranquilo, pronto no tendrás tanta prisa-

-¿Qué…?- Sus ojos se abren más que los de cualquiera al ver a su hermana atada de manos, y colgada en un gancho

(Puchen el play para iniciar la canción)

_Ah. Ah. Ah, aaaah. Ah. Ah. Aaaah_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai_

-¿Jeje, te impresiono?- Dice Meito mirando indiferente va Kanda

-Jum, en lo más mínimo- Los mira superior –Supuse que también tendrían a mi hermana-

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

-Por lo que no se me hizo extraño, que no me dejaran salir de aquí- Dice confiado de si mismo

-Claro pero a diferencia de los demás, si no te apuras ella morirá, a la merced de los tiburones-

-¿Tiburones?-

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

Bajo la mirada notando que, donde anteriormente estaba el gujero, había ahora un lago completamente lleno de tiburones -¡¿Qué diablos…?-

-¿Ahora si te lo tomarás en serio…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ESA ESPADA PUDO HABERME DADO EN LA CARA- Se quejo Kaito con la mano en una mejilla, ocultando el rasguño causado por Mugen, que ahora se encontraba estancada en la pared

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

-Entonces me esforzare más- Dice volviendo a empuñar a Mugen, la cual por arte de magia regreso a la mano de Kanda

-¡¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo tomaste la espada?-

-¿Importa?-

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

Mira retador a Kaito, quien con una expresión azul retrocedió lentamente

-¿Eso significa que seguirás con el juego?- Dijo Zatsune recargándose en la barra de Komurin para poder ver mejor a Kanda

-Jum- Desvía la mirada, para luego mirarlos demoniacamente –Sí es eso lo que quieren…- Apunta con Mugen hacia ellos –Los complaceré-

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

-_"¿Acaso Kanda…?"_- Los pensamientos de Allen fueron interrumpidos al momento en el que varios Komurins, se levantan frente a Kanda –_"Imposible. ¿Estarán planeando, el hacer que Kanda revele sus verdaderos sentimientos?"_- Sus ojos se abrieron, al notar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas

-Mugen, dibujo. Saiyaku Shourai- Mira de reojo indiferente a Kaito

(Palabras incomprensibles por mí oído xD)

-Zatsune no me gusta cómo me está viendo-

-¡Ja!- Río Kanda mirando irónicamente Lillith quien seguía colgando -¿Realmente crees que el sedante resulte con mi hermana?-

_Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta_

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo-

-Mugen- La forma espiritual de la inocencia se poso frente a su dueño

-¿Llamo Kanda-sama?- Lo mira, como el fiel mayordomo mira a sus amos

_Shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane_

-Hai- Tira la espada sin brillo comenzando a caminar –En está ocasión no requeriré de tus servicios-

-¡¿Qué…? Pero… ¡Kanda-sama!-

-Eh, dicho que no-

_Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de_

-Claro, como ordene Kanda-sama- Baja la cabeza, inclinándose ante el –_"¿Por qué… Kanda-sama nunca…?"_- Elevo la vista notando la situación actual de Lillith. Captando el resto de la situación al instante -¡MATE, KANDA-SAMA!- El susodicho, se detuvo en seco y se volvió a Mugen

-¿Qué sucede Mugen?-

-Ese sitio…-

_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

-Aaaah- Un pequeño terremoto, hizo perder el equilibrio a todos, provocando que Kanda casi callera a merced de los tiburones

-¡Kanda-sama!- Lo toma por la cintura, jalándolo hacia ella, retrocediendo en el acto –Kanda-sama, ese sitio está arreglado para que en el momento en el que usted, vaya por Lillith-sama, se caiga en pedazos-

-¡¿Qué?-

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

-¡NO SEAS SOPLONA!-

-TCH- Mugen mira retadora a Meiko quien hace unos momentos, le había gritado a Mugen –Kanda-sama hizo un contrato con la inocencia, ósea yo. Y hasta que no se rompa el contrato, por mandato de los superiores debo de informar a Kanda-sama de todo aquello, que ponga en peligro su vida-

-Eso no es justo-

_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo_

-Está bien Mugen. Lo tomare en cuenta-

-Pero… ¡Kanda-sama!-

-Dije que está bien- La voltea a ver mostrando una ligera sonrisa –De todos modos… le debo mi lealtad a la princesa- Mira nuevamente hacia donde está Lillith –_Se lo prometí hace tiempo, ahora es mi turno de protegerla princesa_-

_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_

Empieza nuevamente su camino, hacia el lago de tiburones, poniéndose los Komurins enfrente de el –Aaaah, que pesado- Suspira mientras una vena comienza a saltar en su frente –Ya que, terminemos con esto de una vez- Se ve la imagen acercada de su ojo, el cual se refleja su flor de loto. Imagen que Mugen ve

-Je- Sonríe macabra –Hai, Kanda-sama- Acepta Mugen, sacando un espada con alas demoniacas en el mango, lanzándose a atacar a los Komurins. Mientras Kanda vuelve a empuñar su espada

_Kimi wa sokode waratte ite_

-Pero ¿Qué…?- Dice Kaito impresionado de todo -¡Pero, tú dijiste que no ibas a requerir de sus servicios! ¡¿Y cómo llego tan rápido tu espada a tu mano?-

-Hay cosas de la vida de Kanda-sama, que deben seguir en misterio hasta que la situación demande su revelación- Explica Mugen mirando, seria a Kaito, con esos ojos celeste que ella posee

-Igual no entiendo nada- Confiesa Haku, en la misma situación que Kaito

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai_

-Emmm… Kaito- Dell y Meito llamaron a Kaito –Kaito-

-No entiendo nada-

-Kaito-

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

-¿Qué quieren?-

-Debemos sedar cada cierto tiempo a Lillith, porque su inocencia anula el sedante luego de un tiempo-

-O sea que…-

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

-Sí no la volvemos a sedar ahora, despertara- Aclara Dell señalando los parpados de Lillith, los cuales haciendo un esfuerzo por abrirse –Kaito…-

-Claro, háganlo- En ese momento los ojos de Lillith se abrieron

-Muy tarde- Dice Meito mirando los ojos de Lillith –Y despertó-

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Que si se mueve, es imposible ponerle el sedante- Kaito se voltea a ellos viendo una enorme resortera con una enorme jeringa en ella

-¿Y eso para qué es?-

-Necesita cierta cantidad, debido a su inocencia-

_Tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini_

-Bueno comiencen-

"Tst" el sonido de las cadenas estrellándose se escucho en la habitación, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Lillith la cual estaba parada sobre la gran jeringa, enterrada en la pared. Dejando impactados a todos

-Imposible, lo esquivo pero…-

_Machi de mikaketa midori no anoko_

-Descuiden yo me encargo- Dice Zatsune, saltando la barra dirigiéndose hacia Lillith, la cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima –_"Pero que extraño, igual que como paso hace rato… puedo ver un loto reflejado en su pupila. Que va, estoy alucinando"_ ¡COUGH!- Exclama sujetándose el estomago, donde anterior mente Lillith le había dado un golpe con la rodilla

-¡Zatsune!- Grita Akaiko, intentando ir en su ayuda

-No Akaiko- La detuvo Akaito, sujetándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el

_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

-Pero Akaito Onii-chan-

-Será mejor no interferir- Mira fijamente a Lillith, la cual ahora con la misma Oz de Zatsune intentaba cortar sus amarraderas –Kaito…-

-Hai, ya lo sé- Toma una palanca entre sus manos –Zayonara, Hime Lillith- (N.A adiós princesa Lillith eso quiere decir lo anterior por si las dudas ^-^) baja la palanca haciendo que la cadena baje, obligando a Lillith a caer al agua

Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochi-masita

Mientras Lillith bajaba, los demás la veían caer como si nadie pudiera llegar, dado que Kanda seguía peleando con Komurin

-Ahora si es el… ¡¿Qué?- Ante los ojos de todos, una espada corto las cadenas, y unos brazos cubiertos de rasguños tomaron por la cintura a Lillith empujándola al pequeño islote donde anteriormente se había para Allen, siendo ahora Kanda el que estaba ahí parado con su hermana en brazos -¡NO ES JUSTO, ESE TIPO PUEDE DE TODO!-

-No. Simplemente, uso algo llamado "Inocencia"- Explica indiferente a los demás, desatando a su hermana

_Dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto_

-¿Y eso qué? Yo uso algo llamado robot y no puedo contigo-

-Exactamente, por que el contrato que hace un exorcista con la inocencia, es muy distinto a lo que ustedes llaman "Maquinas". Como el estúpido complejo de hermana hace todo el tiempo-

-Aaaah- Respira Lillith viendo fijamente a los demás que estaban sobre un Komurin –Eso me hace pensar… ¿No piensan bajar de ahí?- Los mira retadora, levantando la Oz que se le había caído, maniobrándola como todo un haz, haciendo que de vueltas por su brazo hasta quedar acomodada con el filo hacia abajo y el demonio en su hombro -¿O temen que una "Guerrera Real" los venza?- Estira su mano sacando un antifaz, hecho de plata pura. El cual se coloco al instante en el rostro

_Kesite hoshii to negau nara_

-Vaya, princesa aún no entiende- Dice Kanda estirando sus brazos, justo cuando su inocencia quedo total y completamente sedada, y ella también cayo –Sedar una inocencia, también le afecta a usted-

-Escuchando a Kanda hablar de ese modo es… muy raro- Dice Allen notando la delicadeza con la que ahora Kanda, le retira el antifaz a su hermana, cargándola como si fuera una muñeca (N.A nótese que en Japón cargan las muñecas con mucho cuidado)

_Boku wa sore ni kotae you_

-Tienes razón Allen-Kun- Señalo Komui, mientras Kanda comenzaba a caminar

-Pero…- Anoto Lavi –Yuu-chan tiene algo raro…- Dijo sin quitar los ojos de encima de Kanda, quien seguía caminando

-¡PERO, PERO, PERO! ¡ESPERA!- Grito Rin llamando la atención de Kanda

_Dousite? namida ga tomara-nai_

-¿Qué quieres?- La voltea a ver indiferente

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas salido ileso?-

-¿Qué?- Se da la vuelta para poder ver mejor a sus interrogadores

-¡Seas o no exorcista. De menos tuviste que salir con algún rasguño o cortada!- Se queja Rei mirando serio a Kanda

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai_

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…?- Se detiene, al notar que faltaba un Komurin

-Exactamente samurái- Afirma Rui, por sobre la barra y mirándolo fría mente. Al momento en el que Lillith gira la cabeza, viendo salir ha dicho Komurin con forma de dragón

-¡ONII-CHAN CUIDADO!- Dijo usando la mayor parte de sus fuerzas empujando a Kanda, evitando el ataque de Komurin, siendo ella la afectada

_Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

-¡Lillith!- Grita al ver que su hermana esta en las garras (N.A literalmente) de Komurin

-¡SÍ, JEJEJE TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR LAS APARIENCIAS!- Dijo Akaito mirándolo sádico

-¡Nunca dijiste tal estupidez!-

-Lo cual lo hace más interesante-

_Kyou no oyatsu wa Brioche dayo _

-TSK- Inquiere al momento en el que el Komurin comienza a atacar también a los demás exorcistas

-¡Oye espera, pero nosotros ya pasamos!-

-¡¿Y eso que nos importa?-

-¡Nos importa mucho Zatsune!-

(La música se hace tenue y desaparece)

-¿Se están peleando?- Dicen Lavi y Komui con un tic en su ojo

-Bueno, nosotros nos odiamos y queremos a morir…- Intento explicar Mikuo siendo detenido por Allen

-¡¿PERO SI SE LLEVAN MAL POR QUE EL AFAN DE HACER QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN?-

-¡Uno queríamos ponerlos a prueba, dos no teníamos nada más interesante que hacer y tres es divertido verlos sufrir y ser felices!- Continua Rin como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-No me da risa… ¡Kyaaa!- Exclama Allen justo cuando una rayo de Komurin pasa enfrente de el

-¡Paka-Moyashi, si no te mueves te mataran!- Grita Lavi viendo como Allen casi muere quemado

-¡No soy un Moyashi, soy Allen!-

-¡Entonces muévete!- Allen giro el rostro notando que nuevamente los volvía a atacar Komurin -¡Siquiera dejen activar la inocencia!-

-¡No quiero!… ¿No se supone que las activan mientras pelean?-

-Lavi… ¬¬-

-Quería ver si nos dejaban…- Toma su martillo haciéndolo girar en el aire -¡Martillo de forma variable EXTIENDETE!-

-¡Komurin protege a tus dueños!- En ese instante Komurin tira a los vocaloid y va a ayudar a Komui -¡¿Qué?-

-¡Komurin, recoge a los exorcistas y dale una paliza a esos niños que se portan mal!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Le ordenaron a Komurin proteger a sus dueños, el creador de Komurin lo quieran o no, es el supervisor Komui-

Quince minutos después…

Se ve una escena en la cual, todos los vocaloid están tirados en el piso, llenos de moretones, uno que otro sangrando, amontonados en pila unos pocos, y enfrente un Komui con su taza de café, y los exorcistas enfrente

-Creo que merezco un agradecimiento- Dice dando un sorbo a su café, mientras el resto de los presentes tiene cargando aún a ciertas personas que siguen un poco sedadas

-Está bien Komui-san, lo admito de no ser por Komurin estaríamos igual o peor que ellos- Admite bajando la cabeza

-Lavi-kun…-

-Sí, sí, su invento sirvió por primera vez-

-Lo que yo me pregunto es… ¿Cómo puede estar bebiendo café sin que le afecte?- Dice Kanda mirando fijamente a Komurin

-Muy fácil Kanda-kun. Porque este Komurin está diseñado para tolerar el café-

-Realmente lo espero Nii-san-

-Lenalee ¿Ya puedes mover las piernas?-

-Aún no Nii-san-

-Mhhh- Aquel molesto quejido hizo reaccionar a todos, volteando a ver a los vocaloid, notando a Len cómodamente despanzurrado encima de Kaito durmiendo

-Parece que uno se durmió-

-Supervisor y si mejor los lleva a sus cuartos-

-Buena idea Marí-san- Acertó Komui temiendo que despierten y se quieran vengar de ellos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Waa!- Rin se estiro lo más que pudo golpeando a Len al instante

-¡Oye Rin, no me pegues trato de dormir!-

-¡Lo siento Len…! Oye ¿Cuándo llegamos a nuestro cuarto?-

-No lo sé Rin, ya déjame dormir-

-Pero es que es muy extraño-

-¡Rin quiero dormir!-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Supervisor ¿Seguro que estarán bien?-

-Claro despertaran y se preguntaran como llegaron a sus habitaciones nada fuera de lo normal- Volvió a dar un bocado a su plato

-Sabe es extraño verlo comiendo con nosotros- Dice Lavi notando que el comedor estaba casi vació pero Komui estaba allí

-No se me dieron ganas de venir con ustedes- Entre el grupo de exorcistas se encontraba una incógnita que nadie había visto

-No se han preguntado…- Dice Lillith con la taza de café entre sus manos -… ¿Qué pasa si despiertan y recobran y REmodifican los Komurins?- Pregunta haciendo énfasis en "RE", dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos volteándola a ver quien solamente dio un sorbo al café –Yo decía ¿No? Es una posibilidad. De todos modos no sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer- Termina su bebida parándose de la mesa –Disfruten su desayuno, Nii-chan- Se levanta de la mesa caminando en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento

-No había pensado en eso- Dice Lavi totalmente alarmado -¿Debemos ir a rescatar los Komurins?-

-Dudo que se les ocurra eso Lavi-kun- Dice Komui muy confiado

-Pero que tal…-

-Allen-kun, todo estará bien-

-Claro supervisor Komui-

-Bueno vámonos ya a terminar de desayunar-

-Saori… ¿No tienes hambre?-

-No mucha, desde ayer no me ah dado mucha hambre Allen-

-¿Estás bien?-

-_TCH_- Dice Saori mientras se tapa la boca para ocultar el dolor en sus dientes

-¿Segura?-

-Claro- Sale rápidamente en busca de Lillith –_"Lillith… otra vez"_ ¡Lillith!- Grita llegando junto a ella

-¿Saori?- La voltea a ver con curiosidad guardando el látigo, para que luego llegue a sujetarla por sus brazos desnudos -¿Q-qué paso?- La toma por los brazos al verla caer -¡SAORI, ONEGAI RESPONDE! ¡SAORI!- Su grito se escucho por toda la orden haciendo que los exorcistas vayan a ver qué paso

-¡Lillith! ¿Qué suce…?-

-¡Saori, responde por favor Saori!- Pide Lillith mientras intenta mantener a Saori de pie mientras ella lentamente pierde el conocimiento -¡Saori respóndeme!- Cae junto con Saori sujetándola por los hombros –_Saori_- Susurra recargando su cabeza en la de ella, para luego fruncir el seño y mostrar los dientes –_Maldito seas Rinji, por tu culpa ella está sufriendo esto. Por tu culpa…_- Eleva el rostro y mira fijamente a Kanda quien asiente con la cabeza –Traeme a Rinji Takanashi Nii-chan- Pide con un tono lúgubre el cual altera a los demás –Allen ayúdame con Saori- Pide señalándola -¡Ese inepto pedazo de por quería me las va a pagar!-

-¿Quién Lillith-chan?- Pregunta Lavi ayudándole a Allen con Saori

-¡El maldito imbécil que se hace llamar su hermano!- Responde bruscamente recogiendo su chamarra –_"Está vez no te escaparás Rinji"_- Piensa dirigiéndose a la enfermería con Allen y Lavi detrás de ella

-¿Entiendes algo Allen?-

-Qué yo recuerde Saori no tiene hermanos- Entraron ambos en la enfermería recostando a Saori en una camilla al momento que entra Kanda -¿Tan rápido?-

-No seas estúpido, mugen fue a traerlo-

-Que rudo…- Antes de terminar Kanda lo pasa de largo dirigiéndose a Lillith

-¿Estás segura de esto? Hace años le pusiste una orden para alejarlo de ella- La señala con los ojos -¿Segura?-

-Saori está sufriendo a causa de el, si no se hubiera ido y le hubieran hecho eso… Saori está sufriendo por su culpa Rinji fue convertido en vampiro, ese inútil mordió a su propia hermana por no saber controlarse. Es hora de terminar esto-

-Saori… ¿Tiene hermano Lillith-san?-

-Sí, sus padres estaban separados por cuestiones de trabajo nunca te lo dijo. Debería llevar un apellido británico ¿Verdad? Pero no lo lleva por que su madre se caso en Japón pero por el trabajo tuvo que irse a Inglaterra-

-No sabía de su hermano…-

-Lillith-sama, en la joven Takanashi lo espera en la entrada- Dice Mugen entrando en la enfermería haciendo una reverencia a los presentes exorcistas

-Arigato Mugen- Se encamina a la puerta de entrada dejando a los demás con Saori

-Kanda realmente… ¿Qué le paso al hermano de Saori?- Pregunta Allen

-Se fue de excursión Moyashi a una tierra desierta donde cazadores de vampiros lo atacaron con balas de inocencia, para mala fortuna suya estas estaban impregnadas también con sangre de gen vampiro- Desvía la vista hacia la ventana donde se puede ver la entrada donde está la escena de Lillith con Rinji la cual alcanzo a ver que le da una cachetada

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dice Lavi asomándose por la puerta –Se oyó como algo cayendo…-

-¡¿Y TODAVÍA DICES QUE NO ES TU CULPA?- Los tres presentes se asoman por la ventana observando el semblante frustrado de Lillith hacia Rinji

-Exactamente Lillith, no es mi culpa-

-¡Por dios! ¡MORDISTE A TU PROPIA HERMANA!-

-Fue por impulso-

-Mejor bajamos a detenerla no se le ve con muy buen ánimo Allen- Pide Lavi saliendo de enfermería

-¡AHÍ ESTA!- Grita Rin montada en su aplanadora

-¡¿Qué?-

-No encontramos los Komurin para arreglarlos así que usare mi aplanadora (N.A Comienza a sonar la canción de la aplanadora http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= V2P8mSQLGXY)

-¡Esperen no se desquiten conmigo háganlo con Komui!- Implora retrocediendo

-Lo haremos si lo encontramos, de no ser ese el caso…-

-Los aplastaremos a todos- Dice Akaiko saliendo de un extremo de la aplanadora

-_"Esto no pinta nada bien"_- Se dice comenzando a correr -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Atreves de los pasillos de la orden se ve corriendo a Lavi perseguido por los Kagamine, los Kagene, las y los gemelos Shion, los Hatsune, Zatsune, los Megurine, los Kamui, los Kasane, Haku, Dell, Lily, Akita, Gumi y los Sakine. Todos montados en la aplanadora de Rin, la cual tenía su mirada diabólica.

Para que luego de un rato se les unieran Allen, Komui, Lenalee, Junko, Circe, Ángel y Marí. Siendo perseguidos por la amarilla y gorda aplanadora de los Kagamine, dejando a media orden aplastada en el camino tomando su propia vengaza hasta el anochecer… la última noche de luna llena…

* * *

**Rei: **ahora mismo pasaremos a los reviwes... que aburrido ¿puedo usar la aplanadora?

**Lía: **solo si la situación lo demandne y si Rin te la presta

**Rin: **no es mia! pero bno no importa si contra ellos claro ke si Rei

**Kaiko: **empecemos con Itziwitzi-Black mmmm era más facil solo seguir la musica y no leer los cachos de musica no crees? pero bno me alegra un helado de consuelo *Le entrega una paleta de hielo con la cara de Kaito* Kaitonii-chan dice que es bueno el helado ^-^

**Akaiko: **hermana no regales helado mejor chile... vdd? lo sadico gana en el mundo

**Luki, Dell, Akaito, Zatsune: **lo sadico es la ley!

**Lía: **SI YO LOS APOYO!

**Komui: **oye!

**Lía: **que? la sangre es sabrosa

**Rui: **seguimos con... LIRIO-CHAN bno espara ti Akaiko

**Akaiko: **LAVI ES MIO POR DERECHOS!

**Lavi: **puedo elegir?

**Akaiko y Circe: **NO!

**Lily: **pasamos a la siguiente *Con una segueta en mano* lo siento por si las dudas protección personal contra Komui... Saya-Walker bno ya depor si no vas a seguir ya ni te digo nada *Aventando la segueta a la lectora que se retira del escenario* ¡MUERE MALDITA!

**Teto: **si bien hecho Lily!

**Haku: **no podía esperar menos de ti

**Lily: **jeje xD *Saca la lengua haciendo un guiño*

**Miku: **continuamos...Rosa negra15 bueno va para la autora

**Lía: **tengo flojera contesta por mi

**Mikuo: **claro por que no dice que muchas gracias que ya lo sabe nadie como ella fin de la cinta

**Zumi: **jeje Onii-chan es gracioso makuya-love seguimos con tigo

**Ted: **bno nosotros nos peleamos mucho y muy seguido mira las Mikus se odian Len y Rin luego ni se miran

**Meiko: **Meito y yo nos tratamos luego a golpes

**Meito: **pero nos queremos entre todos...

**Nigaito: **¿por que no quieres conocer a tu hermana mayor? *Sube al escenario recogiendose las mangas* ¿Te hizo algo malo?

**Kikaito: **dejala en paz, no te importa... *pone cara triste Nigaito* diablos por que tienes que ser el mas pequeño de los Shion?

**Nigaito: **no lose a si naci. No importa y feliz cumple atrasado

**Lía: **antes del divertido Omake les dare un spoiler diminuto del capi ke sigue

* * *

-¡Saori reacciona!-

-_Jeje, dime... ¿Tú sangre... a que sabe?_-

-¡Sa-Saori!-

* * *

(Omake)

Se ve la escena de Allen caminando por la Orden

-Saori ¿Quien es?-

-Mi hermano Allen, Rinji Takanashi-

-¿Hermano...?-

-Pobre si haces llorar a mi hermana imbecil-

-Onii-chan-

-¿También eres vampiro?-

Se cierra el telón mientras Rinji persigue a Allen con los ojos rojos

**Lía: **espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y los veo la proxima no olviden el review zayo!


	15. Vampire Saori

**Junko: **bno no creo que sea necesario a clarar que solo los personajes que no son de los animes le pertecen a la autora

**

* * *

Capitulo 14: **Vampire…Saori

Mientras dentro de la orden se llevaba a cabo una aplastada en las afueras de la orden, donde Lillith se encontraba reclamándole por el estado de Saori mirando el cielo en un momento dado, justo cuando llega Kanda evitar que mate a Rinji

-_Diablos…_- Comienza a retroceder sin despegar los ojos de la luna –No, no, no… ¡Saori!- Se da la vuelta y comienza correr hacia ella

-Luna llena…- Razona al instante Rinji yendo detrás de ella -¡Onee-chan!- Extiende unas alas parecidas a la de Saori, impulsándose con ellas para poder llegar donde su hermana –_"Onee-chan resiste"_- Se su silueta recorrer toda la orden volando detrás de Lillith, dejando a un lado la amarilla y gorda aplanadora -¡ONEE-CHAN!- Se detiene sacando un poco de polvo –Onee-chan…-

-Saori… ¿Por qué…?-

-_Jeje, luna llena… Onii-chan bienvenido_-

-Tú no eres Onee-chan-

-_Sí tienes razón pero así es más divertido cazar_-

-Saori… reacciona…-

_-¿Por qué? Tú me convertiste en esto Onii-chan-_

-Lo sé y lo lamento pero… ¡Lillith!-

-¡COUGH!- Exclama estrellándose en la pared detrás de ella – ¡Saori reacciona!-

-_Jeje dime… ¿Tu sangre… a que sabe?_-

-¡Sa-Saori!-

-Onee-chan reacciona- Rinji extiende sus alas cambiando sus ojos por un tono escarlata intenso –No me obligues a luchar contra ti- El tono de su piel palidece –Onee-chan…- Sus colmillos crecen mostrando un filo intenso

-_Eso sería divertido Onii-chan_- Extiende sus alas demoniacas mientras sangran, sus uñas crecen a tal punto de convertirse en garras, mostrando sus filosos colmillos –_A pelear Onii-chan_-

-Lillith es mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hermano… esa herida… esa…_ herida_- Cambio su tono de voz a uno parecido al de Saori –_Tan dulce… y llena de miedo…_- Comienza a caminar hacia ella siendo detenido por Saori -_¿Qué te sucede?_-

-_¿Crees que voy a dejar que te lleves mi cena?_- Antes de poder decir algo más Lillith ya estaba corriendo por la orden en busca de Kanda, cubriendo con una mano la enorme herida que le provoco Saori al empujarla con la mano y sus enormes garras. Dejando un camino de sangre en el transcurso

-¡KG!- Cae el suelo completamente manchada de sangre, respirando con dificultad –_"Ya… ya no puedo más. ¿Por qué Nii-chan tiene que estar tan lejos?"_- Se levanta encontrándose con Rin

-¡Lillith!- Se baja de la aplanadora, dejando a todos con una expresión blanca -¡Lillith! ¿Estás bien?-

-Rin…- La toma por el hombro –Busca a Yuu… rápido…- Se desmaya haciendo reaccionar a los exorcistas

-¡¿QUIÉN DE LOS QUE PERSEGUIMOS CON LA PLANADORA ES YUU?- Grita Rin, obteniendo una mirada medio asesina por parte de Kanda, mirada que cambia junto con la de los exorcistas al ver el estado de Lillith…

-_Bueno… Saori terminemos con esto-_

_-Jajaja, yo no soy Saori…-_

_-Es verdad Sumiko- Afirma abanicando con sus alas_

_-Jeje- Sonríe meneando su cola de vampiresa enfrente de Rinji -¿No lo crees Kotaro?-_

_-Absolutamente… solo quiero dejar algo claro…-_

_-¿Qué es?-_

_-Cuando gane aléjate de Lillith-_

_-¡JAJAJA! Como si fueras a ganar Kotaro-_ Exclama arqueando sus alas frente a Kotaro –Su sangre es mía, siempre lo ah sido-

-_Lo dudo Sumiko- _Se lanza sobre ella golpeándola con sus garras dando también una patada en su estomago sacándole el aire y haciéndola vomitar sangr_e -¡JEJEJE! ¿QUÉ DECÍAS SUMIKO?-_

_-Nada- _Se lanza contra el rasguñando su pecho haciéndolo expulsar una gran cantidad de sangre –Pero tu sangre como un tentempié no será mala idea-

-_Eso asumo_- Se ve la escena de ambos hermanos lanzándose a atacarse mutuamente, teniendo un impacto directo de sus garras sacando chispas y mirándose, con sus ojos tornándose carmesí –_Esto aparenta ser interesante_- Admite Kotaro aplicándole una patada en las costillas haciéndola caer tronándole algunos huesos

-_Maldito Kotaro_-

-_Lo lamento Sumiko, pero no permitiré que me ganes-_ Se lleva el cabello para atrás mirando seductoramente a Sumiko

-_Lo interesante es que… no podrás contra mi Kotaro_- Se levanta sujetándose el costado donde recibió el impacto –_Tengo más energía que tú, lo que me da más ventaja sobre ti-_

_-Quizás pero no por mucho-_ De un momento a otro está detrás de ella, quien se da la vuelta regresándole la patada en el estomago, haciéndolo vomitar sangre y lanzándolo varios metros atrás –_Y mientras pueda contra ti, mostrare ser mucho mejor-_

_-Eso lo dudo-_ Se levanta extendiendo sus alas para sacudirse el polvo de encima –_Ahora a pelear Sumiko- _Sentencia lanzándose contra ella clavando sus colmillos en su brazo arrancando un pedazo de carne el cual, tiro al piso manchándolo de su sangre –_Claro que ver tu dolor es mejor que nada ¡Ejejejejejejeje!- _Ríe mientras ve caer el chorro de sangre cae por la herida

_-De todos modos, no perderé contra ti- _Pasa parte de su sangre por la herida curándola, pero a la vez manchándose el brazo de sangre –_Claro eso si estás dispuesto a perder_-

-_Yo no, pero y tu_- Se levanta arqueando la cola amenazando a Sumiko –_A pelear Sumiko_- Se lanza contra ella enrollando su larga cola en un brazo suyo jalándolo para poder dar un golpe directo en su cabeza

-_¡AAAHHH!_- Exclama jalando su brazo impactando una patada en su estomago dejándolo sin aire al instante, y con su cola golpeando su espalda dejándolo inmóvil por unos momentos

-_Muy lenta_- Confiesa tomando su tobillo para hacerla caer, colocándose debajo de ella enrollando su cola en su cintura para emprender el vuelo, hacia abajo atravesando la orden siendo ella la afectada -_¿Y así me quieres ganar?_-

-_Obvio_- Se da la vuelta impulsándose con sus alas estrellando a Kotaro en el suelo y paredes dejándose caer –_"No entiendo… ¿Por qué de repente…?"-_

_-"¿…Todo me pesa?"_- Pensaron al mismo tiempo dejando libre el uno al otro -_¿Qué diablos has hecho en mí?_-

-_Soy yo la de la pregunta_-

-_No, de hecho soy yo, tú hiciste algo en mí. De repente todo me pesa-_

_-Igual a mi Kotaro, así que por tu bien, dime ¿Qué me has hecho?- _Lo mira sentenciante señalándolo con una lanza medieval -_¿Qué diablos me hiciste Kotaro?-_ Pone la punta de la punta en su cuello presionándola

-_Más bien no quieres admitir que tú me hiciste algo-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Veamos Len- Dice Rin caminando por donde llego Lillith –Estoy segura de que podemos hacerlos entrar en razón-

-¿Pero que hacen aquí niños?- Cuestiona Lavi detrás de ellos mientras Circe llega a su lado

-¿No deberían estar con sus hermanos y con Komui?- Pregunta Circe inclinándose hacia ellos

-Pero quiero saber que pasa. Es la primera y quizás la única oportunidad que tengo de ver a vampiros de verdad- Reprocha Rin, cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero –Y yo quiero ir, por eso nos fugamos de donde Komui-

-¿Y tú hermano quiso venir?- Circe se inclino hacia Rin quien parecía dudar la respuesta

-Pues no pero… adonde doy yo va Len, siempre ha sido así- Explica Rin ladeando la mirada –Y no dejare que cambie- Advierte sentenciante provocando algo de miedo en Lavi

-Vamos pequeña, no peles y regresa con tus hermanos- Pide Circe justo cuando Bloody sale por detrás de ella acechante –Hazlo-

-No-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-¿Estas intentando decirme que solo mi cuerpo se hizo pesado Kotaro?-_ Interroga Sumiko dándose la vuelta hacia Kotaro arqueando la cola de forma amenazante, mirándolo sádica –_Solo te advierto que no quiero que hagas trampas-_

-_La de las trampas eres tú- _Se miran ambos sin notar que del peso de sus cuerpos rompía lentamente el suelo, y un impulso dentro de ambos evitaba que se atacaran a morir -_¿Qué rayos haces?_-

-_Yo no estoy haciendo nada- _Explica sintiendo como el suelo cada vez más es más hondo –_No soy yo… ¡Es el suelo!-_ Salta viendo caer el suelo, encima de Jonhy que iba pasando -_¿Qué raro?_- Se coloca detrás del agujero viendo como su cuerpo pesaba demasiado _-¡Morirás Kotaro!_- Se lanza a atacarlo sorpresivamente enterrándole la cola directamente en el corazón, estirando sus brazos para arrancarlos de su cuerpo, sin tener éxito

_-¡KYYYY_AAAAAA!- Grita volviendo a su forma de humano -¡Saori! ¡Detente!-

-_¡Nunca _me detendré…! ¿Qué? ¡Onii-chan!- Grita soltando sus brazos, sin tener su cola en su pecho -¡Lo lamento!- Se aleja de él, guardando sus alas

-¡¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡Lo lamento!-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Entonces… ¿Perdí el control al hacerme vampiro y lastime a Lillith?- Están todos los exorcistas presentes alrededor de una camilla donde se encuentra Lillith, con los vocaloid sentados en la esquinas de la cama, viendo fijamente a Lillith –Lo lamento…-

-Deberías…-

-¡KOMUI-SAN!- Gritan todos mirando a Komui antes de que regañe a Saori y a Rinji -¡Supervisor, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que son! Lo que debería hacer es orientarlos para que se controlen mejor-

-Tienes razón Allen-kun, pero merecen regaño-

-¿Por su ineficiencia?- Kanda arquea una ceja mirando a Komui –Al que debes regañar complejo de hermana es a ti- Se levanta de la silla dirigiéndose a donde están todos –Cuando usted puede hacer uno de sus estúpidos inventos para investigar eso, en lugar de esos robots estúpidos-

-Tienes razón Kanda-kun, hare eso…-

-Y no los regañe…- Sigue Lavi mirando fijamente a Komui –Yuu-chan tiene razón, busque la forma de ayudarlos y no los regañe-

-Muy bien no lo hare. Pero por ahora todos fuera que la jefa de enfermeras ya viene y no me gusta cuando nos corre- Va entrando la jefa de enfermeras entra en la habitación revisando la situación de Lillith

-_Komui-san vamos, debe empezar con los estudios de Saori, y Rinji-kun-_

_-Claro, claro Allen-kun ya voy- _Salen de enfermería guiando a los dos hermanos con Komui –Muy bien empecemos-

-Descuida Saori, estaré contigo-

-Arigato Allen- Apretó su mano cerrando los ojos –Confió en ti-

-Y ahí van los dos Takanashi, bajo la custodia de Komui-

-Pero Allen esta con Saori Lavi- Comenta Circe soltándose el cabello que anteriormente lo tenía amarrado por una liga para evitar que se dañe con el alboroto que tenían, hace unos momentos

-Saori esto no dolerá- Dijo la enfermera

-_Esto no dolerá_- Era lo mismo que le había dicho lo que ella creía que era su hermano antes de que encajara sus colmillos en su blanco cuerpo, dejando en todo su ser un dolor y una incomodidad que hasta pasar un tiempo la abandonaron, al clavar esos colmillos un sensación de angustia, y pesar con el veneno integrado en ese momento en su cuello recorriendo a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a su corazón. Donde cada latido esparcía más y más rápido por su sangre, tornando sus ojos carmesí, dándole a su blanco cabello una apariencia plateada manchándose con la sangre que salía de las pequeñas heridas causadas por aquella persona a la que le tenía confianza, aquella persona que pensó, podría proporcionarle la seguridad que necesitaba o ella quería para poder vivir feliz junto a su hermano, dando a su cabello aquellos detalles escarlata que ahora le dan las características que la definen como Saori…

-Claro- Repite cerrando los ojos esperando a que comiencen los análisis para ver si es posible controlar su mitad vampiro, al grado de que ella decida cuándo ser y cuando no ser vampiro

-Solo relájate Saori- Allen le acaricia la cabeza tranquilizándola en el exterior, pero por dentro todavía tenía ese pesar de cómo llego a ser lo que era en ese momento, por culpa de aquella persona en la confiaba

-Lo haré Arigato Allen- Le sonríe mirándolo fijamente, girando el rostro para luego ver a Rinji quien le sonrío a lo que ella le responde volviendo a girar el rostro

-Ahora los meteremos en una cámara para investigar su sangre- Informa Komui colocándoles unos lentes y ajustando los cinturones que los sujetaban a las camillas –Preferiblemente cierren los ojos pero como les puede dar la curiosidad por ver les pondremos estos lentes, para que las luces no les lastimen- Ajusta los lentes de Saori para que no le lastimen los rayos X

-Arigato Komui-san- Saori regresa la vista hacia el techo esperando los análisis

-Tranquilos, están varios exorcistas presentes T.T agradezcan que no me dejaran a hacerlo a mi modo T.T-

-Bueno eso es una ventaja ¿No?- Rinji se gira Kanda quien lo mira con rencor y luego sale de la oficina de Komui –_"Tomare eso como un sí"_- Cierra los ojos esperando el análisis del supervisor

-Bueno Lavi, dices que tu hermana no es como se comporto el otro día en la biblioteca-

-Exacto realmente no sé por qué actuó así-

-Quizás…- Comienza fantasear Circe sonrojándose un poco -…Jeje no olvídalo es una tontería-

-¿Qué cosa Circe-chan?-

-Nada solo que…- Lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados, lanzándose a él recargándose en su pecho caminando con sus dedos sobre este, haciendo sonrojar al joven heredero de Bookman -…Considere la opción de que haya podido reaccionar así por "celos"-

-¿"Ce-ce-celos"? ¿Mi propia hermana de mi?- Inquiere intentando retroceder topándose con la pared –Eso es ridículo-

-Suena ridículo lo sé, irónico también, pero imposible no es- Responde acercando su rostro al de Lavi cada vez mas descansando su mano en el pecho de este

-Jeje… ¿Estás segura Circe-chan?-

-Nada es imposible en este mundo- Sujeta su cuello cerrando lentamente los ojos, acercándose a su rostro mientras Lavi se dejaba llevar e iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos junto con circe tomando nerviosamente su mejilla –_Absolutamente nada_- Afirma sintiendo la nerviosa respiración de Lavi cerca de ella riendo victoriosa

-¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Grita Junko, haciendo que ambos exorcistas abran los ojos de golpe notando la situación en la que se encontraban, siendo Circe la de la vena en la frente y una expresión de disgusto -¡ONII-CHAN!- Vuelve a gritar caminando a él con el rostro incendiado, separándolo de Circe haciendo que esta se caiga de la banca

-_"¿Eh?"_- Exclama levantándose

-¡Onii-chan sigo sin entender! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que te traten de esa forma?- Lo toma por el cuello zangoloteándolo un poco

-Pero… Jun…-

-¡Nada de pero…!-

-¡¿Acostumbras hacer eso?- Circe mira furica a Junko quien solo se limita a mirarla indiferente –Me refiero llegar de la nada e interrumpir a la gente- Explica caminando frente a ella acomodándose el cabello –Al menos podrías intentar controlar tus celos como hermana…-

-¿Y tú hermano no?- Un tic se hizo notar en su rostro

-Mira que al menos Onii-chan, no reacciona tan mal como tú- La mira desafiante comenzando a tronarse los dedos –Así que con Onii-chan ni te metas…- Se truena el cuello girándola, haciendo que la expresión de Junko palidezca un poco teniendo que intervenir Lavi

-¡A VER YA ESPERENSE UN POC…!- El rostro de Lavi era más rojo que un jitomate y que la sangre de un humano en buenas condiciones, con el cuello de su camisa sujeto por unas finas manos un poco bronceadas, mirando fijamente la ahora "dulce" mirada de Circe quien mantiene sus labios unidos a los de Lavi ya Junko en blanco, que sigue esperando que el impacto que se supone le iba a impactar Circe no lo hizo, por besar a su hermano que se había metido en su batalla

-_"Cómo me fascina tener mis planes a la perfección"_- Piensa Circe sonriendo en el interior…

* * *

**Lía: **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII por fin termine otro capitulo... un poco corto pero es que así me quedo prometo traer otro más largo la proxima vez ok?

**Saori:** *con dolor* no vuelvo a acercarme a Komui... bno empezare con los reviews...

**Allen: **mejor no Saori te vas a lastimar

**Kaito: **que lindo... pero aún nos deben la venganza... Itziwitzi-Black bno denada por el capi...

**Akaito: **no entiedo porque pasas del chile *comiendo uno* es lo más rico verdad Akaiko?

**Akaiko: ***comiendo chile* x3 si, muy sabroso, bno la aplanadora ya salio

**Lavi: **puedo preguntar por que me toca este review?

**Lía: **por que asi lo digo yo y te callas

**Lavi: **bueno... LIRIO-CHAN de hecho lo vio hace algo de tiempo...

**Akaiko: **solo por lo que paso en este capi, no significa que sea todo tuyo

**Circe: **hablando por la persona en que me inspiraron es mio

***mirandose asecinametne sacando chispas***

**Lía: **ya basta shu, shu largo saquen chispas a otro lado, sigue

**Luka: **Rosa negra15 realmente el trabajo lo hace la autora y spoiler fue votación de Dell

**Dell: **se merecían un adelanto bno eso opino yo

**Haku: **makuya-love solo no hagas corto en el teclado por Sebastian, en este fic es solo una maquina no un humano...

**Mikuo: **Haku que se apuren los vocaloid, tenemos que ir a comer con Jigoku Soujo

**Dell: **se me había olvidado, bno nosotros nos vamos tenemos una comida importante sayo

**Kanda: **PERO DIJE QUE NO SALDRE!

**Lía: **y yo soy tu autora y me obedes a sí que termina el review

**Kanda: **bien, NO PIENSO CONTESTAR ESO

**Lía: **bien lo hare yo... no, no es una buena convinación definitivamente no

**Rinji: **bno mi hermana esta bm... en lo que cabe decir bm solo le duele todo

* * *

(Omake)

-Saori, ¿Segura quieres hacer eso?-

-Claro Allen, no pasa nada-

-Pero con la ayuda de Komui...-

-Allen dije que esta bien, además la jefa de enfermeras no puede ni ponerme un curita, sin alterarse-

Se cierra el telón

**Lía: **nos vemos el proximo capi sayo


	16. Sueños y pesadillas

**Lillith: **bno aki otro capi de este fic

* * *

**Capitulo 15: **Sueños y pesadillas…

-Supervisor no crea que este bien esto que usted está haciendo-

-Tonterías Reveer, luego de colocar este micro-aparato en sus cabezas podré ver cuando guste como funciona su mente- Explica poniendo en la frente de los gemelos Kagene, un micro-chip entre sus cabellos de tal forma que conecte directo con el cerebro –Y así me será más fácil adivinar cuando hacen algo- Repite la misma acción en la frente de Lillith, para luego ir al cuarto contiguo en la cabeza de Kanda

-Supervisor… insisto que no es correcto-

-Para que no te quejes incluso a mi linda Lenalee se lo pondré- Se queja colocándolo delicadamente entre los cabellos de la exorcista quien dormía tranquilamente abrazando su almohada de Komui –Mira que linda quiere mucho a su hermano favorito… ah mira que cosas si soy yo- Salen de la habitación dirigiéndose a el laboratorio donde toma una pantalla touch (N.A tengan en cuenta SU tecnología en SU época) en la cual se aparecieron los rostros de todos y cada uno de los vocaloid, y los exorcistas quienes tienen su micro-chip para espiar sus mentes –Bueno empecemos con el- Da clic en el rostro de Akaito, acercando la imagen a él quien duerme plácidamente en su cama usando nada más un pantalón negro, para luego entrar en su mente mostrando lo que soñaba el joven Shion…

[[Se ve la escena de un mundo verde, un campo para ser precisos donde a lo lejos se podía ver una piscina en la cual se visualizaba al joven Shion vistiendo un muy exhibicionista traje de baño, negro con pequeñas rayas rojas en las orillas, con ligeros adornos plateados en los alrededores, rodeado de bellas jóvenes de su misma edad las cuales estaban abrazadas a su cuerpo, mientras este parecía gozarlo al máximo

-Dime Akaito- Dice la joven de la derecho logrando que Akaito la voltee a ver sonriendo -¿Realmente me quieres?-

-¿Y a mí?- Pregunta lo otra joven haciendo dudar a Akaito

-Saben les dare una respuesta- De un momento a otro solo queda la primera que le hablo junto a él –Y es a ti mi querida Lily- Le toma la barbilla sacando una ligera risa por parte de ella quien posa su mano sobre su pecho acercándose a su rostro cerrando lentamente los ojos

-Oh Akaito- Exclama mientras la toma por la cintura y a la vez del cuello acercándose a sus labios cada vez más…]]

-Supervisor… no creo que esto sea bueno…-

-Calla Reveer, solo de esta forma podre tenerlos controlados a todos-

[[…Ahora en la escena se ven a ambos jóvenes caminando tomados de la mano, el usando nada más su bufanda roja, mientras Lily usaba un bikini, de tono miel escarlata, con una falda negra y una pequeña diadema sujetando los mechones que el aire volaba enfrente de su rostro, ambos con unas sonrisa apoderada de sus rostro, claro Akaito con su típica mirada seductora, mientras Lily nada más caminaba sin importarle lo demás

-Claro Lily, digo porque no- Responde tomándola por la cintura depositando un ligero beso en su cuello

-¿Entonces si vendrás a cenar mañana?-

-Claro- Se sientan en una banca cuando suena el cel de Akaito quien con disgusto lo atiende -¿Bueno?-

-**"**_**¡Hola Akaito querido!"**_-

-¿Neru?-

-_**"Obvio ¿Quién más? Dah"**_-

-_¿Por qué me llamas te dije que no lo hicieras?_- Se gira para Lily quien se para enojada recogiendo su ropa yéndose furiosa –Te dejo adiós- Cuelga el teléfono yendo detrás de Lily lo más rápido que puede -¡Lily espera!- La detiene tomándola por la muñeca

-No Akaito me dijiste que ya no la veías más-

-Y es verdad pero… no sé por qué me llamo-

-Es obvio que todavía la vez, y te lo dije era ella o yo-

-Claro que dije tú, pero ni idea de cómo consiguió mi numero tu sabes que lo cambie-

-No importa me voy-…]]

-Que trágico no Reveer- Comenta Komui cerrando la pantalla de Akaito mostrando los demás rostros, mientras el de él se eliminaba

-Supervisor sigo insistiendo que no es correcto-

-Reveer sabes cuál es el problema, temes de todo-

-Cómo no hacerlo cuando usted es tan infantil- Se queja presionando por accidente el rostro de Circe ampliando la imagen de su rostro viendo como giraba varias veces, mientras Bloody dormía plácidamente junto a su cama en un cojín enorme

[[Se ve una escena donde esta una chibi Circe caminando por una de las ciudades más grandes de Londres con un mapa en mano, con una mochila en su hombro

-Disculpe… ¿Dónde queda la real academia de música?-

-Por ahí pequeña- Indica un hombre de edad mayor, acompañado de un niño de castaño cabello con un enorme guante verde en su mano izquierda

-Muchas gracias señor- Se da la vuelta caminando en sentido contrario a ellos

-Nee Mana ¿No es la escuela a la que voy a ir pronto?-

-Claro Allen pero todo a su tiempo-

-_"Al menos el tiene a su padre… Onii-chan… pronto regresare descuida"_- Piensa entrando a la academia, estando ahí durante unas pocas horas –Bien como siempre, mi capacidad es mayor de lo que cualquier academia puede darme- Sigue caminando chocando con el pequeño chico que antes vio tirándolo al piso

-Auch-

-Lo lamento- Lo toma del guante ayudándolo a parar -¿Estás bien?-

-Hai, Arigato Onee-chan- Se levanta caminando hacia Mana –Adiós espero que nos veamos otro día Onee-chan-

-Claro- Sigue caminando justo cuando empieza a llover, mojándola sin importarle demasiado –Vamos Bloody ahí que recoger las cosas de la posada para ir a Francia- Aclara poniéndole un collar al lobo, comenzando a caminar…]]

-Snif, snif- Unas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de todos lo que estaban atentos a la pantalla –Pobre Circe-chan, pensar que paso eso…-

-Bueno es trágico pero realmente lo vivió- Aclara Komui sacando los archivos de Circe de su carpeta

-¿Quién sigue supervisor?- Decía un científico pasando la información de Circe a un cristal que tenía Komui (N.A insisto miren su tecnología)

-No lo sé- Responde recargándose en el rostro de Kanda –O.O!-

[[Todos se acercan a la pantalla al ver como el chibi Kanda estaba usando un traje azul con un gran moño blanco en el cuello, con un chaleco negro dentro del pequeño saco azul (http:/ /cloud. lbox. me/images/v/ 201007/trpk1279186811125. jpg) sin olvidar una amplia sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro persiguiendo a su hermana, quien usaba un bello vestido en tono rosa con un moño en el hombro izquierdo (http:/ /2. bp. blogspot. com/_OVlXK0Si9ms/SiY3WgCf0sI/ AAAAAAAAAhs/6I-ryT6q6eU/s400/ Museo+del+traje+3. jpg)

-¡Espera Onee-sama!- Grita intentando alcanzarla -¡Onee-sama!-

-¡Apresúrate Yuu, Oka-sama nos espera!- Se regresa tomándolo de la mano retomando su carrera

-¡Hai!- Le regresa el apretón, corriendo junto a ella

-Altezas su madre los espera en el comedor-

-Si gracias- Entran ambos al comedor encontrando solamente a su madre –Oka-sama… ¿Dónde está Otto-sama?- Cuestiona el pequeño príncipe caminando junto a su madre

-No va a comer hoy con nosotros- Aclara con unas leves lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Y por qué lloras Oka-sama?-

-¡Deja de ignorar la realidad Yuu! ¡Otto-sama jamás va a volver! Se fue con otra mujer- Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas –No querían decírtelo porque saben cómo reaccionaras con respecto a Otto-sama pero… ¡YO NO ME PUEDO CALLAR MAS!- Lo mira tomándolo por los hombros

-¡Lillith por favor!-

-No puedo hacerte esto Yuu… mereces saber la verdad y es esa- Se recarga en su hombro dejando fluir sus lagrimas mientras Kanda tiene los ojos como platos

-_"Otto-sama… ¿Por qué?_"- Se pregunta mirando fijamente a su madre –Pero… no es imposible… ¡OTTO-SAMA JAMAS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!- Niega alejándose de Lillith, corriendo lejos del palacio

-¡ONII-CHAN!- Corre detrás del siendo detenida por su madre

-_"¡OTTO-SAMA! ¿POR QUÉ? NO ES VERDAD… ¡OTTO-SAMA!"_- Grita para sus interiores recargándose en el barandal del balcón de su habitación derramando lágrimas sin control -_¡Otto-sama no es cierto!_- Sigue llorando sin control justo cuando arranca los barandales del balcón…]]

-¡Ah!- Se despierta de golpe Kanda, llevándose la mano a la frente, respirando pesadamente –_"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_- Se pregunta limpiándose el sudor volviendo a recostarse –Creí haber eliminado esos recuerdos hace un tiempo en la orden asiática- Confiesa cerrando los ojos intentando consolar el sueño nuevamente

-Supervisor… ¿Archivamos eso también?-

-Creo que los archivos de Kanda-kun y Lillith-sama, los dejamos donde están- Responde Komui cerrando esa ventana y apartándola, viendo a que más darle clic

-No, es muy tarde deje a todos dormir, y si quiere mañana sigue- Aclara Reveer quitándole la pantalla mostrando su habitación –Ahora váyase a dormir

-Claro Reveer- Termina caminando a su cuarto –Buenas noches a todos- Sale de la oficina con sus pantuflas

-Y todos los demás también váyanse, es muy tarde- Pide cerrando el laboratorio

Cuándo al día siguiente llegaron los exorcistas y vocaloid al comedor, unos se veían terribles especial mente los que fueron afectados por Komui

-Yuu ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy mal- Dice su hermana notando que tenía una cara peor que de costumbre

-Sí-

-No dormiste bien, eso te pasa- Lo toma por los hombros sacándolo del comedor –Ve y duerme adecuadamente no quiero tenerte aquí con una cara de mal genio-

-No me importa yo voy a comer- Se mete de muy mala gana al comedor ignorando a su hermana mayor

-Que niño tan necio- Se mete cuidando que no lo hagan enojar más

-Hola Akaito- Saluda Lily dándole un pequeño y ligero beso -¿Cómo dormiste cariño?- Se sienta junto a él dando un bocado a su comida

-No muy bien- Se pasa las manos por la cabeza, intentando quitar su tensión –No dormí bien anoche- Confiesa recostándose en la mesa

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir?- Pregunta haciéndole risos en el cabello, abrazándolo por el cuello

-No, no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a dormir ahora-

-Entonces… ¿Quieres buscar la sala, para que te relajes?- La toma por la cintura sonriendo

-Claro- La mira fijamente acariciando su mejilla –Pero después de de comer- Aclara besándola tiernamente

-Onee-chan ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro Ángel… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Te ves un poco… no lo sé… cansada…-

-Lo estoy no dormí bien anoche- Se estira sujetándose el cuello –Me voy a dormir otra vez… te veo en un rato Onii-chan-

-Claro descansa bien- Dice Ángel dando se la vuelta buscando a Marí, quien estaba sentada, platicando con Lillith quien a la vez cuidaba a Kanda

Así paso el día entero, con unos pobres exorcistas sufriendo por no poder tener un sueño adecuado, con el supervisor quien seguia acostado en su cuarto, investigando los archivos de Kanda y Lillith, esperando encontrar algo que le pueda ayudar con la actitud que los hermanos Kanda presentaban últimamente.

Sin tomar en cuenta que se la paso el día entero ahí, saliendo solamente al caer la noche esperando para poder seguir viendo sus pensamientos. Sin tener en cuenta que Reveer ya se lo tenía preparado con una amplia sonrisa, yendo a sentarse en su gran silla tomando en sus manos el cristal miniatura del original seleccionando a los gemelos Kagamine quienes se encontraban en camas separadas, gracias al berrinche del supervisor

[[Están ambos Kagamine en un gran palacio en la hora del té con el joven Kagamine vistiendo un traje de mayordomo, con la joven Kagamine vistiendo un enorme vestido amarillo con detalles negros, y telas alrededor de los vuelos que este vestido contiene, con bellas rosas negras adornadas en la parte de abajo enredadas con sus tallos.

-Dígame princesa ¿Qué va a comer el día de hoy?-

-No lo sé ¡Sorpréndeme Len!- Responde la princesa volviéndose a la ventana esperando a que su hermano mayordomo regrese con su platillo

-¡Aquí tiene princesa!- Deposita en la mesita frente a ella un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes

-Que rico- Le da un bocado saboreándolo un momento –"Corten"- Indica cuando salen los demás vocaloid mirándola extrañados -¡Wacala!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que a Rin no le gusta el pay-

-Flan…-

-¡Me da igual!- Grita quitando el flan de enfrente -¿Y si mejor nos vamos de una vez a la escena donde cambiamos roles Len y yo?]]

El rostro de Komui tanto como el resto de la sección científica estaban extrañados ante la reacción de la joven al ingerir el flan, que dando aún más extrañados por la escena que presenciaron sus ojos, sacando el archivo y pasándolo a un pequeño cristal dándoselo a Reveer para que lo guarde con los que tomo el día anterior

-Bueno eso fue extraño, pero sirve de algo. Ahora pasemos con Lillith-sama- Exclama seleccionando su rostro –Me gustaría ver si sus sueños son parecidos a los de Kanda-kun-

[[Está la escena de un gran palacio rodeado de grandes y bastos jardines, con lotos en los pequeños estanques que están ahí, siendo la pequeña princesa la que vaga por esos jardines

Lillith: _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down,__my fair lady._

_Take a key and lock her up,__Lock her up, Lock her up._

_Take a key and lock her up my fair lady_

_How will we build it up,__Build it up, Build it up? …_

Cantaba la pequeña princesa mientras caminaba sobre el barandal que había frente a un pequeño pantano en su jardín

-Princesa Lillith, ¿Qué hace en este lugar?-

-Juego-

-¿Qué juega princesa?- Pregunta la sirvienta nerviosa

-Juego a que el puente se va a caer- Explica viéndola fijamente con esos ojos vacios, ojos que no muestran señal alguna de vida, o siquiera alguna señal de felicidad

-Que bueno princesa pero…-

-¿Sabes que es lo más divertido?- La mira girando el rostro

-No princesa-

-Cuando todo el piso se empieza a caer- Vuelve su mirada a el frente escuchando crujir el suelo, siendo la sirvienta quien intenta retroceder –Y… ¿Sabe algo más interesante, intente hacer una muñeca?-

-Sí, princesa-

-Pero no sabía de qué material sería mejor hacerla…-

-Porcelana princesa-

-Y se me ocurrió…_De oro y plata las hare, las hare, las hare_- Canta cuando la sirvienta se empieza a estremecer –Pero luego razone… _El metal se doblara, se doblara, se doblara_- Continua logrando que la sirvienta empiece a contorsionarse –Entonces se me ocurrió una fantástica idea… _De tela van a ser, van a ser, van a ser. De tela van a ser my fair lady_- Concluye bajando del barandal

-Princesa su madre la busca para comer-

-Claro- La deja atrás, esperando que termine de morir por el dolor –Pero la próxima vez, no interrumpas mi juego- Vuelve a girar el rostro, dejando a la sirvienta igual que antes

-¡Claro que sí Hime-sama!-]]

-¡Aaahhh!- Grita Lillith, despertándose de golpe, sosteniéndose la cabeza, sudando frío -¡¿Qué fue eso? Creí que ya no iba a tener otra vez esa sensación- Respira pesado justo cuando entra Kanda velozmente sujetándola por los hombro-

-¿Estás bien, porque gritaste?- Lo mira con el rostro completamente vacío de vida

-Yuu… ¿Por qué de repente tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar?- Recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, sujetando fuertemente sus brazos, mientras el acaricia tiernamente su cabeza

-No lo sé, pero el complejo de hermana debe de saberlo- Se recarga en su cabeza, abrazándola protectoramente –_Tranquila_-

-Supervisor creo que ahora si cometió un error- Exclama Reveer viendo la cara de horror que tenía Lillith, con respecto al sueño

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- Cierra la pantalla, viendo el reloj –Parece que la pequeña princesa se llevo toda la noche, ahora vamos a dormir- Pide saliendo el primero de la oficina

-¿No creen que actúa un poco extraño?-

-Demasiado Alessa-chan- Termina Reveer poniendo la mano encima del hombro de la susodicha –Descansa- Termina saliendo de la oficina de Komui con una mano en la barbilla –_"Me pregunto… ¿A qué se refería con eso de "algo malo"?"_- Sigue caminando intentando no despertar a la orden con sus pisadas

Igual que el día anterior se ve entrar a los exorcistas al comedor siendo ahora los Kagamine quienes tenían una cara de fastidio total, yendo a aplastarse en la mesa con sus bandejas casi vacías

-Chicos ¿Qué les pasa?-

-Tuvimos un sueño horrible, revivimos "Daughter of evil"- Aclara dándole un bocado a su comida –Y ni sé que pedí pero no me gusta-

-Es flan-

-¡Wacala!- Lo escupe despertando completamente, mientras Lillith venía entrando con el cabello cubriendo su mirada, la cual volvía a ser vacía igual que cuando era pequeña

-¡Lillith! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Saori al notar la expresión tan apagada de su amiga -¡¿Lillith? Respóndeme- Comienza a zarandearla un poco logrando que la voltee a ver con su expresión sin vida -¿Lillith? ¿Otra vez?- Toma su mejilla abrazándola tiernamente –_Tranquila princesa_ anda vamos con Komui- La toma por la muñeca como si fuera la misma niña cuando ella la conoció

-¡Saori!- Llama Kanda llegando junto a ella -¿Vas con el complejo de hermana?-

-De hecho, sí ¿Por qué?-

-Creo saber por qué esta así Lillith- Pasa su brazo por su nuca cargándola sujetándola por el costado, al igual que Saori manteniéndola lo más estiradamente posible. Comienzan a caminar sin notar que varios vocaloid estaban cayéndose del sueño

-Mmmhhh- Se queja Lillith meneando la cabeza, cuando sus ojos cambian drásticamente de vacios a vivos en un instante, lleva su mano a su frente tirando el micro-chip que había en ella haciendo detener a ambos jóvenes viendo el pequeño aparato que acababa de caer de la frente de la joven Kanda

-¿Pero qué…?- Lo recogen alcanzando a ver que decía "hecho por Komui" el rostro de Kanda se pone negro

-¿Kanda?-

-Ese complejo de hermana- Suelta a Lillith, dejando que Saori la cargue sola mientras el caminaba la oficina de Komui

-¿Y si me ayudar a llevarla?- Se regresa con una vena en la frente tomando a Lillith dirigiéndose a la oficina de Komui

-¡TÚ MALDITO COMPLEJO DE HERMANA!- Grita rompiendo la puerta de un golpe

-¿Mande Kanda-kun?- Le muestra el chip, dejándolo en blanco

-Explícate de porque esto estaba, en la frente de mi hermana, en la mía y la de Saori- Vuelve a quejarse mostrando los tres chips

-Por un experimento, quiero saber que sueñan- Toma los chips con seguridad

-Los sueños son privados de la gente complejo de hermana…-

-¿Con que investigando los sueños eh?- Todos se dan la vuelta viendo a Cross recargado en ella –Sabes muy bien complejo, que con la gente no se juega- Tira ante el todos los chips que había puesto -¡Y menos con MI nieta o sobrinos!- Le golpea la frente tirándolo

-Supervisor tiene una llama- Anuncia Reveer nervioso entregándole el teléfono

-Gracias…- Pega la bocina en su oreja cambiando su expresión a uno espantado -…Sí entiendo… claro… por supuesto… hasta entonces…- Cuelga volteando a ver a los demás -…Escondan a Lillith y a Kanda pronto- Se dirige a ambos, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kanda –Ahora- Pide dándoles la espalda cuando Kanda tenía una expresión impresionada justo cuando Lillith entra en conciencia ignorando lo que pasaba, dirigiéndose a los jardines de la orden mientras Cross se dirigía a hablar con Komui

-_Imposible_- Dice retrocediendo comprobando los hechos, viendo a la peor persona entrar a la orden con un grupo de científicos de la rama Asiática, entre ellos a Bak

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se sienta en una banca sosteniendo su cabeza, visualizando un puente frente a ella –Eso me recuerda…

Lillith:_ London Bridge is falling down, falling down…_

Reveriel: _Falling down, my fair lady_

Termina el verso un hombre de edad mayor, recargado en la puerta dejando a la joven Kanda en un estado de shock, haciendo que se levante bruscamente mirándolo fijamente, y como entra la sección científica de Asia

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Retrocede sin apartar la vista de Reveriel quien comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia ella seguido del supervisor Link –Esto… no es posible…- Se da cuenta de que viene entrando Bak con unos cuantos golpes en el rostro -…_Bak-kun…_- Sigue retrocediendo sin darse cuenta de que ya había alguien detrás sujetándola provocando que esta grite, para luego golpearlo con su cabeza dando un salto encima del mirando a todos con la expresión espantada

-¡Lillith!- Grita Cross entrando a los jardines empujando a Reveriel -¿Estás bien?- La mira fijamente justo cuando ella se lanza a abrazarlo cerrando los ojos –_Ya tranquila_- Gira el rostro a Reveriel quien solamente se levanta totalmente frustrado

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso Cross Marian?-

-Simple, paso y te empujo- Se da la vuelta abrazando a Lillith comenzando a caminar

-Esa niña se queda conmigo- Exclama poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lillith –Sus experimentos deben de seguir- Anuncia intentando jalarla

-Al ser sobrina mía, yo me hago responsable de su seguridad en la orden-

-Ja, pero han sido ordenes directas de su madre- La expresión de Lillith se abrió mientras se separaba de Cross y tomaba a Reveriel por el cuello de la camisa mirándolo echando fuego

-Nada más le dijiste algo a mi madre, para que accediera y verás- Cross pone la mano en su hombro jalándola

-Anda Lillith, vamos- Comienza a caminar dejando a Reveriel atrás

-Claro, solo si quieres que tu sobrina sea una Noé como tu aprendiz…-

* * *

**Komui: **lamentamos informarles que este capitulo se que inconcluso, por la insistencia de una lectora

**Lía: **eso no implica que no lo siga

**Cross: **seguira el fic pero el capitulo hasta el que sigue

**Rin: **ahora pasando a los reviews... LIRIO-CHAN calma con el ritmo cardiaco, respira por que si no te vas y se pone triste la autora

**Allen:** Rosa negra15 que mal lo de la tarea, solo espero que no haya sido mucha ke bno ke te kedo el capi

**Kanda:** makuya-love si una batalla interesante y perdona lo corto culpa a la autora

**Mikuo:** los analizis aun no son revelados pero es un secreto más de la joven Saori

**Miku: **lo interesante de Circe y Lavi es como terminaran juntos

**Len: **seguimos con Itziwitzi-Black el cap fue genial me encanto ver como lo escribian, y hacer bromas mientras practicaba que era mejor al escribir

**Kaiko: **y bueno ten en cuenta que no sabias a que se enfrentaban con los analizis de Komui, eso fue lo malo

(Omake)

Están varios exorcistas fuera de la oficina de Komui esperando a Saori y Rinji

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Mal-

-¿Por que?-

-Dice el supervisor que somos propensos a sufrir ataques sanguineos T.T-

-¬¬ ¿Solo eso?-

-Sí T.T-

-No estan grave-

**Lía: **bno nos vemos el proximo capi se cuidan sayo!


	17. El secreto de los Kanda

**Lía: **GOMENASAE! tarde lo admito no me maten aquí esta el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 16: **El secreto de los Kanda…

Este día ocuparan estos links yo les diré cuando puchar play http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=WBB911gjAkI&feature= related, http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=cVP- Lcpfn38, http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=DOEQt6MVpkU

Tema de apertura – Himitsu kuro no chikai – Vocaloid

_Hane otoshita datenshi wa_

Esta Lillith recargada en Kanda y Saori, abriendo los ojos mientras la escena se acerca a ellos

_Kegareta chigiri ni mi wo yudanete_

Se ve a Lillith y Kanda parados frente a Bak quien les sonríe mirándolos fijamente

_Aishi atta kako de sae mo_

Entra Reveriel a la habitación donde están los gemelos Kanda

_Sono te de keshi satte shimatta no_

Ambos lo miran temiendo lo que pasara

_Kizu tsuita maigo no tenshi_

Reveriel quita a Bak, de la cabina y presiona un botón dejando que unos rayos caigan a los Kanda

_Yuugure no machi samayoi_

Ambos se agarran mutuamente de la mano, intentando soportar el dolor

_Kirei na hitomi wo motta_

Ambos están sentados en su habitación llenos de vendas en el pecho y espalda

_Hitori no shoujo to deau_

Se ve entrar a Reveriel a lo cual ambos se refugian en una esquina

_Me ga atta sono shunkan ni_

Están las manos de Lillith y Kanda sujetadas, cuando Reveriel las separa

_Koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa_

Esta Lillith en un cuarto distante de Kanda, viendo en el espejo el traje que la obligaron a usar

_Yurusarenai omoi tsunoru mama_

Mientras en la otra habitación esta Kanda recargado en la pared vistiendo un traje real

_Kinki no hako wo aketa_

Se asoman los dos por la ventana visualizando su destino, cuando derraman una lágrima

_Motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta_

Entra Bak en la habitación de Lillith, con Kanda detrás del, sacando más lagrimas de Lillith

_Kindan no kajitsu_

Kanda abraza a Lillith poniéndole encima su capucha para que se regrese al palacio

_Hito to tenshi yurusarenai koi kanaeru tame ni_

Le susurra algo antes de depositar un ligero beso en su mejilla saliendo junto con Bak, vistiendo el uniforme de la orden oscura

_Subete wo kowasu dake_

Lillith cae de rodillas llorando, mientras la escena sale del ojo de Lillith el cual se cierra derramando leves lágrimas…

-Claro, solo si quieres que sea una Noé como tu aprendiz…- El rostro de Cross se mostro furioso girándose a Reveriel sonriendo superior

-Pero que quede claro, al paka deshi se le puede manipular usando el arca, por lo que no es gran problema-

-Entonces hagamos lo mismo con Lillith-

-La familia de mi hermana, está bajo mi protección en la orden. Que te quede claro- Sale de los jardines dejando a Reveriel con la palabra en la boca, viendo la expresión de Lillith que era triste –Tranquila Lillith, no les hará nada otra vez- Le da un beso en la cabeza sin tranquilizarla

-No es eso… lo que pasa es… que me hace pensar si nuevamente le mintió a mi madre para que vuelva a acceder a los experimentos- Sigue caminando sujetándose la frente sin detener el paso

-Lillith tranquilízate llámale a tu madre…-

-¡NO!- Lo voltea a ver, llamando la atención de Kanda que iba pasando –No importa lo que pase, no volveré a cruzar palabra con ella y se lo dije, cuando llamo a la orden fue distinto…- Gira el rostro sin darse cuenta cuando se acerca Kanda

-¿Distinto a qué?-

-¿Are?- Se voltea viendo a Kanda serio –No lo entenderías Yuu- Camina, dirigiéndose a su cuarto al igual que Kanda y el resto de la orden

[[Se ve a Allen corriendo como loco de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar una puerta a la cual no había entrado, una puerta que tenía la llave para ganar la guerra…

-¿Dónde estará?- Se recarga en una pared, respirando agitadamente sosteniendo su cabeza –Estoy seguro que la vi por aquí…-

-¿Está puerta?- Eleva el rostro fijándose en el Conde Milenario que se encuentra sujetando la puerta

-¡Conde!- Se levanta dando un paso al frente

-Sabes Allen… no lograras ganar… hasta obtener el secreto- Anuncia Road abrazando la puerta, la cual se cambia por su puerta de los sueños –El secreto que un supervisor posee- La abre entrando viendo a Allen por sobre el hombro –Anda… mira- Camina seguida de Allen, notando como el mundo estaba bajo el control de los akumas, y Noés –Sin ese secreto el mundo terminara así- Señala sonriendo feliz como los exorcistas son sometidos a terribles experimentos, mientras dos están sonriendo ante tal sufrir ambos vistiendo togas negras

-No… no es… posible…- Retrocede viendo quien es el que está atado con cadenas como si fuera un perro, vistiendo su elegante capa blanca, con su manga totalmente rota mostrando su brazo sangrando con graves cortadas en el, mientras su otro brazo es sometido a terribles descargar, viendo como el Noé reía ante su sufrir abrazando a su acompañante mostrando su maniaca risa –NO ES POSIBLE- Grita golpeando la imagen rompiéndola como si fuera un cristal

-Bueno Allen esa es una pista para obtener la llave- Lo besa en la mejilla quitando la llave de su mano

-¿Nande…?- Mira su mano dando se cuenta de que le falta la cruz que tenía -¡Road!-

-Ahora solo te quedara una cicatriz… pero descuida no necesitas esto- Lo guarda saliendo del arca

-¡Mate! ¡Road!- La intenta detener sin alcanzarla -¡MATE ROAD!- Roza su falda tirando de ella leves gotas de materia oscura las cuales caen sobre su piel, despertando a Nea lentamente -¡ROAD!-…]]

-¡Road!- Grita levantándose, mirando el dorso de su mano, efectivamente ahora solo tiene una cicatriz, cuando antes tenía un cruz dando vida a su mano –_Allen…_- Busca detrás del sin encontrar a Nea, el cual comenzaba a despertar –Que raro… ¿Qué fue eso?-

[[-¿Dónde… estoy?- Se escucha el eco de aquella voz -¿Dónde… están… todos?- Abre los ojos con pesadez sujetando su cabeza -¿Por qué… de nuevo…aquí…?- Sus pupilas comienzan a mostrarse aterradas -¡MINA!- Grita inclinándose, siendo una mano la que la detuvo, volteando a verla visualizando a Allen -¡Allen!- Eleva el rostro siendo Nea quien la detiene -¡¿Pero… que?-

-Hola hermosa- Levanta su barbilla, siguiendo el camino de su piel sujetando su mejilla –Me pregunto si la llave que tu posees… servirá al igual que la de Allen…- Se acerca a su rostro viendo en sus ojos la felicidad –…Claro esa es… ¡La llave!- Lo empuja cayendo a el lago, viendo como Allen era despojado de su cruz, la cual se convierte en una pieza se rompecabezas

-_"¿Cómo?"_- Estira la mano sujetando la pieza, viendo solamente una cabeza recargada en un hombro cubierto por una capucha negra -¡¿Una capucha?- Se impresiona viendo desvanecer la pieza -¡ESPERA!- Sale del agua, que estaba llena de piezas -¡Innocence!- Sale volando viendo la escena donde ambos Noés están contemplando el sufrir de los exorcistas -¿Cómo es posible?- Logra visualizar de las negras figuras un semblante alegre abrazado fuertemente a su acompañante, el cual abrazaba su cintura recargándose en su cabeza

-Simple- Se aparece detrás de ella asustándola –Cuando el secreto para salvar a los exorcistas se pierde… se llega a eso- Vuelve su vista a las piezas descubriendo más afectados

-¡Imposible!- Grita viendo cantar sin cesar a los pobres vocaloid para entretener a los Noés -¡¿Cómo los pudieron involucrar en esto?-

-Ellos solos se involucraron hermosura- Lo mira sin comprender nada –Al venir a este mundo, condenaron su existencia con la guerra que tiene nuestro mundo-

-Pero son externos a este mundo-

-Por eso se condenaron…- La besa mientras Lenalee intentaba comprender lo sucedido…]]

-¡NO!- Se levanta respirando agitada –Debo decirle a Nii-san sobre esto- Sale de su habitación encontrando a la orden completamente despierta -¡NII-SAN!- Lo llama corriendo en dirección a él chocando con Allen –Allen…-

-Lenalee…- Lo abraza derramando leves lagrimas -… ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada- Confiesa siendo interrumpida por el

-¿Te visito Nea?- Pregunta sujetándola por los hombros

-Estaba durmiendo, dijo que yo tenía la llave de la salvación, pero no entendí a que se refería… luego de eso vi como dos Noés miraban divertidos sufrir a los exorcistas…-

-…Estando abrazados como si fueran pareja- Termina tocando la puerta de Komui

-Exacto- Entran viendo un alboroto peor que cuando Komui está despierto –Nii-san… ¿Qué paso…?-

-Lenalee… ¿Los has visto, donde están?- Le pregunta totalmente histérico

- ¿Dónde están que Nii-san?-

-¡KOMUI MALDITO COMPLEJO DE HERMANA!- Llega Cross totalmente furioso -¡¿Dónde están los archivos de Kanda y su hermana?-

-Aún no apare…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Se escucha el agudo grito de dolor proveniente de alguna parte de la orden, viendo al supervisor y al general corriendo lo más rápido posible adonde provino aquel grito

-Nii-san ¿A dónde vas?-

-Mejor vamos- Dice Allen corriendo detrás de ellos, subiendo a una torre que ninguno de los dos había visto anteriormente

-Vuelve a cargar el rayo Bak-

-Ha-Hai- Responde viendo como entra Komui junto con Cross a la torre -¿Komui?- Lo mira sorprendido soltando los controles

-Vaya Komui, no pensé que realmente vinieras…- Mira a Cross sorprendido -…Y menos con el general Marian-

-Entrégame los archivos de los Kanda- Exige amenazándolo con Judment

-_Oji…san…- _Articula difícilmente Lillith, colgada con cadenas siendo integrantes de la orden quienes investigaban su marca y la de Kanda

-Pero lastima ellos accedieron muy amablemente…-

-¡MALDITO PERRO!- Grita Kanda sin lograr zafarse de las cadenas -¡SI CON ACCEDER TE REFIERES A SACARNOS A LA FUERZA DE NUESTRAS HABITACIÓN, ENTONCES SÍ!- Lo mira justo cuando ponen en su pecho un fierro caliente con la misma forma de este intentando marcarla nuevamente

-¡ESPERE REVERIEL!- Grita Bak, viendo lo que planeaban hacer

-¿Por qué Bak?-

-Zhu-Sensei nos advirtió sobre marcarlos de esa forma. Dijo que no lo hiciéramos que esperemos a que el loto duerma para poder despertar-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-_"¿Qué el loto duerma…?"-_

_-"¿…Para poder despertar?"-_ Se preguntan Lillith y Yuu, sin comprender muy bien el motivo de eso

-¡DETENTE REVERRIEL TE ESTAS METIENDO CON ALGO AJENO A TI!- Sentencia Cross totalmente furioso

-Estos dos en manos de un Noé, nos llevaran a nuestro fin-

-¡ENTONCES SERÁ NUESTRA CULPA SI NOS ATRAPAN!- Se le enfrenta Lillith con un hilo de sangre -¡Nosotros somos el resultado de los experimentos del rama asiática, experimentos que marcaron nuestro destino…!- Hace un silencio incomodo para todos

-¡…Y esos experimentos despertaron el loto…!- Sigue Kanda dejando a todos con interrogantes prendidas -¡…Un loto despierta cada diez mil años, es por eso que la marca que ese viejo nos hizo a los tres… no simboliza como el loto!- Termina logrando la mirada de todos

-¿Tres? ¡Solo son tu y tu hermana!-

-No es verdad… Alma también fue parte de eso murió por causa tuya… Reveriel… creados del ereje- Sonríe para sí, cuando Allen y Lenalee la sueltan junto con Kanda –Por tu codicia de el exorcista más poderoso de todos, lo mataste ahogándolo en inocencia…- Se sostiene en Allen sin abandonar esa expresión vacía que la caracterizaba -…Hiciste tus malditos experimentos con mi hermano y conmigo cuando él murió-

-Porque dos partes de uno mismo dan mucho más poder…-

-¡Reveriel, los exorcistas no son piezas de tu juego, son vidas que se arriesgan por salvarte…!-

-Déjelo Komui-san…- Dice Lillith viéndolo fijamente, mientras sus ojos se tornan amarillentos y su piel cambia de tono -…Reveriel recibirá su merecido… y será la familia de Noé quien se encargue de eso- Termina Ramí impresionando a todos -¡Mah! Debo agradecerle a Road por dejar esas gotas materia negra en tu piel Allen, gracias a eso puede despertar… y ahora Nea… despierta tu también- Muestra la cruz que anterior mente le habían quitado colocándola en su pecho como si le diera cuerda a un muñeco -…Y regresa con tu familia-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Nee Len…-

-¿Nande Rin?-

-¿Dónde están todos? Me comienzo a aburrir-

-Lo desconozco- Responde su gemelo dándole una mordida a su plátano, disfrutando cada sabor que este tiene – ¿Por qué no los buscas y cantamos "Matryoshka"?- A su hermana se le prendió el foco a lo cual se levanta de su mesa en la que estaba recargada sonriendo

-Eso es Len- Exclama tirándole el plátano –Cambiemos la canción… Bad Apple no es original de vocaloid… pero Matryoshka sí- Suelta el cuello de su camisa dejándolo sentado otra vez en su cama

-Rin mi plátano…-

-Andando tenemos que reunirlos a todos, más aparte explicarle a Meiko el cambio de canción- Salta de la mesa poniéndose sus pantuflas dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Rin mi plátano…-

-Ahorita te doy mil más- Su rostro se ilumino –Ahora vamos por todos- Salen de la habitación intentando encontrar a los demás que estaban dispersados por la orden oscura – ¿Bien por donde empezamos?- Comienza a analizar los alrededores, yendo primero a los jardines por Akaito y Lily –Seguro ellos están en los jardines… quizás no… pero vale la pena buscarlos-

-¿Cómo dices que quizás no?-

-Bueno no sé donde estén todos, lo más seguro es lo que estoy pensan…- En ese momento se ve a Reveriel atravesar la pared, con varios golpes así como cortadas -… ¿Do?- Se detiene con la mirada emocionada –Len… ¿Quién es?-

-No… pero creo que ella lo sabe- Señala a Ramí quien estaba encima de Reveriel a punto de golpearlo con su mano bañada en materia negra

-Bueno me importa muy poco lo que le pase a ese tipo… ¿Esa era Lillith?-

-Creo…- La mira más fijamente Len asintiendo -…Sí es Lillith- Intenta caminar siendo detenido por Rin -¿Qué pasa?-

-Préstame tu celular-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para enviarle un mensaje a todos, y decirles que vengan. No me quiero perder esto- Se sienta viendo complacida la escena –Vería a las Mikus pero… esto es mejor-

-Rin… ya les mande el mensaje ¿Luego que harás?-

-No lo sé… preguntarle a alguien que ha pasado aquí- Mira claramente como está a punto de impactar el golpe en el rostro de Reveriel

-¡LILLITH DETENTE!- Grita Kanda tomando a su hermana por la cintura tirándola al piso cayendo encima de ella logrando que el ataque salga volando -¡Detente ahora mismo!-

-¡Suéltame!- Exige golpeándolo como puede -¡Te eh dicho que me sueltes!- Lo mira por sobre el hombro logrando que Kanda apriete el agarre en lo que Komui llega -¡SUELTAME!- Se queja golpeándole el rostro con el codo -¡Eh dicho que me sueltes!-

-No soy tan tonto maldita Noé- Gira el rostro para ver si viene Komui descuidándose un poco, oportunidad que tomo Ramí golpeándole a la vez que la daba la vuelta intentando así poder atacarlo golpeándolo directamente en el rostro estrellando su cabeza en el piso –_"Kuso"_- Detiene sus manos, empujándola con el pie

-¡Kanda-kun!-

-¡Estúpido complejo de hermana!- Dice a regañadientes apartando los golpes de Ramí a la vez que intenta alejarla de el -¡No te quedes ahí estúpido supervisor!- Logra aventarla sujetando a Komui por el cuello asustando a Komui –Créeme que por mi dejaba a Ramí matarte pero no puedo… porque es MI hermana- Regaña sacando fuego por la boca

-G-Gomen Kanda-kun pero… no me siento bien atacando a Lillith-sama-

-¿No te sientes bien…? ¡Agh!- El rostro de Komui se abre cuando ve claramente como Ramí se lanza hacia Kanda estrangulándolo con una sonrisa sádica y sínica a la vez -¡Co… complejo…!- Aprieta la mirada tratando de introducir aire en sus pulmones sin tener éxito -¡Agh…!- Rechina los dientes sujetando las muñecas de Ramí presionándolas al punto de cortarles la circulación quitándolas de su cuello aventándola a un costado del mirándola totalmente furioso

-Parece que el exorcista tiene su punto…- Se lanza a él desapareciendo ante su simple vista, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire tumbándolo al piso -…un punto débil muy interesan…- Libera un gemido antes de perder la conciencia y ser sujetada por Cross quien a su vez tenía el calmante que Komui no pudo ponerle

-Oe complejo…- Lo mira serio -¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SI PUEDAS TORTURAR A LA ORDEN CON TUS ESETUPIDOS INVENTOS Y NO PUEDAS CALMAR A UNA NOÉ?-

-Bueno es que…- Mira a otro lado con reproche infantil -…Molestar a los exorcistas es distinto a tratar a una exorcista mitad Noé-

-Cof…Cof… igual complejo de hermana… Cof…Cof- Se levante Kanda sosteniéndose por el impacto recibido –Haces tonterías y no te importa a quien dañas… ¿Cuál era la diferencia?- Cuestiona limpiando el hilo de sangre que sale de su boca debido al golpe recibido por su hermana

-Bueno… ahí otro motivo- Cambia a serio con su vista fija en los hermanos Kanda –Debo confesarles algo vengan- Invito sin abandonar sus seriedad impactando al exorcista y el general

-Bueno Rin llegamos… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Llegan tarde- Los mira con sus ojos cristalinos –Pero bueno no importa ahora- Sonríe mirándolos tétrica –Recordé lo de la canción familiar, Bad Apple no es original de nosotros…- Hace una pausa intensificando la maldad de su rostro –Pero Matryoshka sí- Concluye sonriendo terrorífica

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Me refiero, si cambiamos por Matryoshka… no habrá problemas de nada- Concluye sentada junto a Len quien la abrazaba acariciando su cabello tiernamente

-Eso es verdad- Señala Gumi con una zanahoria en mano –Miku y yo compusimos Matryoshka lo más lógico es en ese concurso presentar algo original- La muerde de forma siniestra

-Puede que tengan razón pero… ¿Cómo lo cambiamos?-

-Fácil si hubo señal para mandarnos el mensaje que podamos llamar no debe ser problema para Akita ¿Verdad?-

-¿Quién? ¡¿Yo?- Se señala con incredulidad –Obvio yo puedo tomar la señal de donde me plazca- Señala acercándose a la ventana, comenzando a marcar -¿Bueno? Sí hola quiero cambiar mi canción… no me importa escuche… ok gracias por la atención el nombre es "Matryoshka"… ¿Qué lo deletree?… _Bueno la estupidez tiene límites…_ claro es M-a-t-r-y-o-s-k-a… gracias por la atención- Cuelga viendo a lo demás –El nombre se cambio- Los mira a todos los cuales la van a abrazar emocionados

-Akita eres increíble-

-Sí y tú carácter no se justifica- Le sonríe Rin sacando una gota en la cabeza de varios –No me miren así de feo- Gira el rostro tomando un gran machete

-Gomen- Se le lanza Len abrazándola pegando su mejilla a la de su melliza –Bueno vamos a cantar o no-

-Será mañana- Pone las manos en sus hombros haciéndolos girar –Ahora a la cama-

-Pero Meiko…-

-Nada… a la cama- Suspiran caminando su habitación seguidos de sus primos lo cuales llevaban consigo un libro enorme

-Oigan…- Llamaron escondiendo el libro -¿Quieren ver algo impresionante?-

-¿Qué cosa Rei?-

-Esto- Les muestra el libro –Lo sacamos de la oficina de Komui-

-¿Y por qué nos…?-

-Len… somos curiosos- Les quita el libro –Dénmelo- Los empieza a hojear –Genial… planos de robots-

-Son geniales- Les dice Len sombrío con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos –Rin… ¿Piensas lo miso que yo?-

-¿Armar los planos, con unas modificaciones que Rei y Rui pueden hacer, incluyendo la perversidad de Kaito para darle terror, con el salvajismo de Akaiko, y el terror de Miku furiosa?-

-Precisamente- Terminan todos sombríos cerrando el libro dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos –Buenas noches Len- Le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios acostándose a un lado de su gemelo

-Buenas noches Rin-

[[En una enorme casa, llena de flores en el jardín, bellos pájaros por los alrededores revoloteando sobre una pequeña de gran cabello sentada en el pasto sosteniendo un conejo en sus piernas siendo observada por dos figuras adultas detrás de ella sentados en una banca recibiendo frescas gotas de la fuente que se ubica detrás de ellos

-¡Mamá, papá miren!- Comenta mostrándoles la bella corona de flores que hizo

-Esta hermosa hija-

-Mamá toma- La pone en su cabeza –Ahora tu eres la reina-

-Jeje- Ríen ambas figuras sonriendo ante la inocencia de su hija

-¡Mamá, papá, debemos irnos!- Grita un joven entrando apresurado a su hogar

-¿Por qué?- Alterado el padre toma a su hija en brazos retrocediendo -¿A qué te refieres Komui?-

-Papá Komui-Nii-chan ¿Qué dice?- Los mira inocente Lenalee sujetándose de la autoridad que la tiene en brazos

-En las afueras… monstruos… gigantescos están destruyendo el pueblo-

-Debemos irnos- Concluye su madre tomando a Komui de la mano echando a correr –Rápido, antes de que sea…- Cae de rodillas tras recibir un impacto del akuma que estaba sobre su casa

-¡MAMÁ!- Grita invadida por el horror Lenalee, a un lado de su difunta madre

-¡Miren ahí está la inocencia!- Caen en picada directos a los que restaban

-¡KYYYAAA!- Cubre su cabeza derramando lagrimas esperando su final

-¡LENALEE!- Se lanza sobre su hermana su cubriéndola de la sangre derramada de su padre

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ! NO MUERAN ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!- Se recarga en su hermano esperando el impacto de muerte]]

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- Brinca de la cama, sujetando su cabeza con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, al igual que su sudor la hacía sentir aún más nerviosa -¿Qué… qué fue eso?- Cierra los ojos recostándose en su cama nuevamente –Será mejor que vuelva a dormir-

-Supervisor… ¿Fue seguro decirles la verdad a Cross y a Kanda?-

-Sí, fue lo mejor. Además creo que era mejor eso a que se enteraran por cuenta propia-

-Eso espero supervisor-

-Ñam… ñam…- Gira a un lado de su cama sujetando algo que no había antes de irse a dormir -¿Uh, are?- Lo levanta esbozando una sonrisa –Vaya… Waaa… no creí conservarlo- Lo abraza recargando su cabeza en el pequeño oso con un parche –_Oyasumi… Lavi Nii-chan_-

[[-¡Nii-chan!- Grita una pequeña Junko corriendo a los brazos de su hermano -¡Nii-chan tengo miedo!-

-¿De qué Junko?- Acaricia su cabeza –Si siempre voy a estar contigo cuidándote- Lo mira ruborizándose un poco mientras el Bookman le sonríe cálidamente

-Nii-chan…- Recarga la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su calidez y la protección que este le da –Nii-chan… ¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?-

-Claro- Acaricia su cabello dejando un pequeño beso en su cabeza –Siempre seré tu hermano y de nadie más-

-Kawaii- Lo abraza tirándolo al suelo –Nii-chan ¿Podemos jugar?-

-Claro el panda no ah dicho nada- Se levanta comenzando a correr

-Espera Nii-chan- Corre detrás de él –Espérame Nii-chan, Nii-chan… ¡Nii-chan!- Sigue gritando sin final perdiendo a Lavi de vista -¡Nii-chan!- Se detiene al ver nuevamente el beso entre su hermano y Circe –Lavi…-

-Entonces Lavi… ¿Yo o tu hermana?-

-¿Nani? ¡Lavi! ¿Qué esta pasan…?- Disminuye su voz descubriendo lo que pasaba en realidad

-Por supuesto tu… Circe-chan- Toma su cintura acercándose a ella -¿Quién va a querer a alguien tan histérica como ella?- Deposita sus labios en los de ella sujetando su cuello

-¡ESTO NO ES REAL!- Cae de rodillas con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, perdiendo lentamente la conciencia

-_¡Junko, Junko, Junko!-_]]

-¡JUNKO! ¡JUNKO! ¡JUNKO!- Grita Lavi meneando a su hermana intentando despertarla -¡JUNKO BOOKMAN ABRE LOS OJOS AHORA!- Ordena poniendo una almohada en su cara

-Waaa- Salta sobre el sacándole el aire -¿Lavi?- Se levanta viendo fijamente a su hermano -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entras así a mi cuarto?-

-Veo que se te olvido, el panda quiere vernos para ir a hacer una investigación-

-¿Los dos?-

-Bueno…- Se soba la cabeza -…Somos sus únicos pupilos ¿Verdad?-

-Eso significa… ¿Nos iremos de la orden?-

-Un tiempo muy corto, tubo rastros de inocencia y lo mejor es ir. Ahora los buscadores se deben cuidar de Lillith-chan, con su Noé despierto corren peligro-

-Cierto ¿Partimos ahora verdad?-

-Por eso vine-

-Ya voy- Se da la vuelta tomando algo de ropa comenzando a empacar –Sabes Lavi… hace tiempo que no salimos juntos a una investigación-

-Es verdad, eso es porque estábamos separados-

-Jeje, cierto- Termina de empacar y sale donde Lavi la esperaba

[["Tan, tan, tantan, tan, tan, tantan" (N.A chidísimos mis efectos de sonido a qué si? xD) Mientras el piano suena, los invitados esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la única persona que faltaba, la novia. Con un traje de gala negro, esmoquin y corbata (N.A en resumen todo el choro que usa un novio) parado en el altar, mirando nerviosamente a el fondo de la habitación esperando que la persona más deseada en su vida llegase para aquella ceremonia que ambos habían esperando durante un tiempo

-_"Diablos, no puede ser posible, ¿Por qué no lo encuentro?"_- Se preguntaba aquella chica en un cuarto apartado de la ceremonia –_"Estoy segura de que lo puse aquí"_- Busca y rebusca entre sus cajones aquel objeto que no veía desde que su dama de compañía la dejo –_"Espera"_- Gira el rostro a la silla encontrando el velo que tanto buscaba _–"Fiiu que alivio"_- Se lo pone saliendo con el ramillete en mano, y dirigiéndose a la ceremonia llegando al momento que iba a salir a buscarla

-Te vez hermosa- Dice dando un ligero beso en su mano, ayudándola a subir al frente

(N.A bueno han de saber las tonterías de la boda no?) Bla, bla, bla, bla estaba por terminar la ceremonia, a punto de ser declarados marido y mujer, ambos felices porque su deseo se cumplió

-Yo Ángel, te acepto a ti Marí como mi esposa, para cuidarte en todo momento…- Bla, bla, bla coloca el anillo en su dedo

-Yo Marí, te acepto a ti Ángel como mi esposo, para cuidarte y apoyarte en todo momento…- Bla, bla, bla coloca el anillo en su dedo a punto de besarlo siendo interrumpida por una figura misteriosa que entro destruyendo una ventana, apartando a Ángel de Marí dejándolos a los dos consternados

-Lo lamento chica- Levanta la capucha que cubre su rostro –Pero mi hermanito no se va a casar el día de hoy- Le guiña el ojo y se aleja con Ángel en brazos]]

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- Da un giro que la tira de la cama ocasionando que más de uno de los libros que tenía incluido en su cuarto se cayeran en su cabeza –Auch, eso no fue un lindo sueño… fue una pesadilla- Se levanta sobando su cabeza, sentándose otra vez en su cama –Me debo asegurar de que Circe no esté invitada en mi boda- Toma las cobijas cubriéndose con ellas, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en la almohada

Una noche más de sueños/pesadillas se apoderaron de varios integrantes de la orden más, dificultando su noche de sueño.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Grita eufórica Rin entrando al comedor junto con Len, tomados de la mano –Hola Jerry-

-Hola pequeña Rin. ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?-

-Unos pastelillos, con jugo de naranja, si se puedo zumo de naranja, helado de naranja, y amm también quiero trozos de naranja-

-Claro- Se mete, tomando el platillo y luego poniéndolo en el mostrador para dirigirse a Len -¿Y tú Len?-

-Amm, yo quiero un plato de cereal con plátano, licuado de plátano, unos plátanos con crema y azúcar ¿Qué más? Creo que ya-

-Claro pequeño- Se lo entrega sonriéndoles a los dos

-Arigato Jerry- Se van ambos Kagamine con sus platillos en mano –Ahora Len… saca el libro- Ordena Rin refiriéndose al que les entregaron sus primos el día anterior

-Ok- Lo saca poniéndolo en la mesa (N.A si exacto puchen play no creo que les alcance para todo el cacho así que… póngalo varias veces) –Bien empecemos la lectura-

"Archivos secretos de los gemelos "Kanda" como se les conoce ahora, probablemente esté muerto estas son las crónicas que durante tres años llegue a ejecutar con esos dos hermanos. Si mis cálculos no me traicionan ahora mismo deben estar en la orden oscura, como le prometía a su madre seguros de todo peligro.

Aun cuando ambos llegaron por voluntad propia las experiencias que aquí sufrieron no las olvidaran, puesto que las llevan en la piel, aquella marca del loto motivo por el cual me vi obligado a escribir este libro que principalmente iban a ser los resultados de ambos, así que empecemos. Yo como su maestro si me puedo llamar así Zuu-Sensei, me encargue de todos los experimentos que se llevaron a cabo durante su infancia, pero lo correcto sería empezar por el momento en el que fuimos a su palacio para invitarlos a estos experimentos que destruirían su vida

Día: veintidós de marzo

Tocamos la gran puerta, yo junto con mi ayudante Bak, esperando que alguien nos abriera, encontrándonos con la cálida mirada de la joven Lillith

-¿Sí diga?- Nos llamo parpadeando varias veces

-Hola pequeña, venimos a hablar con la reina-

-¿De parte de quien?-

-Llamamos unas semanas atrás… es un asunto de los príncipes-

-Bueno- Entramos viendo un enorme jardín, mas grande que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran haber visto, sin dejar a un lado las decoraciones incluidas de los lujos más grandes -¡Oka-sama! Te buscan- Sale corriendo al encuentro del joven Yuu quien simplemente se ruborizo al tener a tan hermosa criatura cerca de él -¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué haces?-

-Ah bu-bueno p-pues y-yo iba a buscarte- Admitió bajando el rostro

-Ejejejejeje Onii-chan siempre tan tierno-

-¿Sí díganme que desean?- Pregunto su madre llegando junto a nosotros

-Disculpe majestad, pero llamamos hace un tiempo atrás su hermano, el general Cross-

-Ah sí ya disculpen las molestias, por favor pasen- Sí el exterior era hermoso el interior mucho más, nunca había entrado a un palacio pero ese era simplemente hermoso –Lamento el mal entendido, mi hermano no acostumbra explicarme con detalle todo-

-No se preocupe majestad, el motivo es simple. Queremos ver si les permite a sus hijos, venir con nosotros unos años para una serie de pruebas-

-Sobre la inocencia ¿Verdad?- Aquella pregunto fue impactante tanto para Bak-kun como para mí –Descuiden, seguro ahí posibilidad de que sean compatibles, por lo que Marían me comento. De todos modos tuvieron contacto con la inocencia antes de nacer- Aunque eso era totalmente cierto…"

-¿Qué leen?- Ambos gemelos giraron el rostro encontrándose con Lavi quien esta mordiendo una manzana mirando curioso el libro

-Nada- Lo cierra Rin bajándolo de la mesa –Un manual de cocina- Sonríe forzada con una gota en la cabeza –Para "Fear Garden"-

-¿Jardín del miedo?- Los mira curioso sentándose a su lado

-Sí, luego tendrás la oportunidad de verlo- Se le levanta caminando en otro sentido –Vámonos Len, tenemos que practicar-

-Pero Rin…-

-¡DIJE QUE VAMONOS!-

-Claro yo te sigo- Aceleran el paso dejando a Lavi solo yendo por Marí para empezar a practicar

-Entonces… ¿Cambiaron la canción?-

-Si, lo lamento pero…- Se excusa Rin muy estilo anime -… La que elegimos no era propia nuestra, así que por eso la cambiamos-

-Bueno no importa ¿Cuál es la letra?- Los demás se miran entre sí sonriendo

-Con… gus…to- (N.A denle play a la que sigue) Comienza a sonar la música

_Todos: __1 2 3 4‼_

_Dell: __Kangae sugi no messeeji_

_Ted:__ Dare ni todoku kamo shiranaide_

_Haku:__ Kitto watashi WA itsu demo sou_

_Miku: Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika_

_Nigaito: Zutsuu ga utau pakkeeji_

_Luka: Itsu made tatte mo hari WA yo-ji_

_Akita: Dare mo oshiete kurenai de_

_Meito: Sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu_

_Rui: AA, waresou da_

_Gakupo: Kioku mo zenbu nage dashite_

_Gumi: AA, shiritai Na_

_Zatsune: Fukaku made_

_Taito: Ano ne, motto ippai matte choudai_

_Teto: Karinka? Marinka? Gen WO hajiite_

_Lily: Konna kanjou Dou shiyou ka?_

_Meiko: Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?_

_Kaito: Kando ryoukou 524_

_Gakuko: Furoito? Keroido? Ken wo tataite_

_Luke: Zenbu, zenbu waratchaou ze_

_Rei: Sassato odore yo baka damari_

_Rin: Tende youchi Na Te WO tatakou_

_Akaito: Wazato kurutta choushi de hora_

_Kaiko: Kitto watashi WA Dou demo ii_

_Len: Sekai no ondo ga tokete iku_

_Akaiko: Anata to watashi de randebuu?_

_Kikaito: Randebuu? (hora) randebuu?_

_Mikuo: Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?_

_Zumi: Ashidori yugande 1, 2, 1,2_

_Del: Aa, hakisou da_

_Ted: Atashi no zenbu uke tomete_

_Haku: Aa, sono ryoute de_

_Miku: Uke tomete_

_Nigaito: Ano ne, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto_

_Luka: Karinka? Marinka? Hoo wo tsunette_

_Akita: Datte, datte gaman dekinai no_

_Meito: Motto suteki Na koto WO shiyou?_

_Rui: Itai, itai nante nakanaide_

_Gakupo: Pareido? mareido? motto tataite_

_Gumi: Matte nante itte matte, matte_

_Zatsune: Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni_

_Taito: Anata to watashi de randebuu?_

_Teto: Randebuu? (hora) randebuu?_

_Lily: Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?_

_Meiko: Ashidori yugande 1, 2, 1,2_

_Kaito: (Rai rai) yoi tsubuse_

_Gakuko: (Rai rai) utai dase_

_Luke: (Rai rai) kyou mo hora_

_Rei: Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika_

_Akaito: (Ne ne, ne) motto ippai matte choudai_

_Kaiko: Karinka? Marinka? Gen WO hajiite_

_Len: Konna kanjou Dou shiyou ka?_

_Akiko: Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?_

_Kikaito: Kando ryoukou 524_

_Mikuo: Furoito? Keroido? Ken WO tataite_

_Zumi: Zenbu, zenbu waratchaou ze_

_Del: Sassato odotte inaku nare_

_Todos: (Chuu chu, chu, chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta)_

_Todos: (Chuu chu, chu, chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta)_

-Bueno honestamente es una canción sumamente extraña- Una gota bajo por su cabeza, ocultando la ignorancia total, que tenía al no saber exactamente el significado de esa canción –Bueno… ¿Y qué me iban a decir aparte de eso?- Todos miraron a Rin quien, solo sonreía ampliamente –Rin…-

-Me dieron esto- Pone el libro frente a ella sin abandonar su sonrisa –Supuse que ni siquiera tu sabes la verdad sobre tus tíos- Antes de poner un dedo encima Rin lo aparto de Marí –Mi trato es este-

-¿Are? ¿Trato? ¿De qué trato me hablas?- Se estira mirándola molesta

-Te doy el libro con una condición- Guiña el ojo, meneando el libro frente a Marí

-A ver soy todo oídos-

-Je- Sonríe preparándose a explicar –Pues verás, lo que yo quiero es simple, un robot, pero no cualquier robot, de los que Komui hace, creo que los llama "Komurins", muy poco original por cierto-

-¿Para qué quieres uno?-

-Es simple, los modificamos de nuevo, de forma que queden en nuestro mando total- El flequillo crea una sombra haciéndola ver aun más tétrica –Y a cambio, te dare el libro-

-Me agrada solo un inconveniente. ¿Cómo pretendes que yo obtenga un Komurin?-

-Según entiendo…- Se gira siniestra –Tu no novio está en la sección científica ¿No?-

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pr-pretendes que le pida a Ángel que me dé un Komurin para ustedes?-

-Bueno eso si quieres el libro-

-Para empezar ¿Yo para que quiero el libro?-

-Pensé que, tu tambien quieres saber más de tus tíos-

-Ja, no soy tan entrometida-

-¿De verdad?- Lo agita enfrente de ella, haciéndola sudar frio –Porque yo creo que sí- Lo aleja dándose la vuelta para luego girarse y volver a sonreir

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Lillith detente!- Grita Kanda lanzando su mugen hasta donde se encuentra ella atascándola con todo y parte de su ropa en la pared -¡Dije que te detengas!- Lo voltea a ver al mismo instante en que gruñe

-¿Y quién eres tu para decirme que hacer?-

-Al menos creo que podrías reconocer a un exorcista-

-Sí un exorcistas- Quita la mugen señalándolo –Claramente no eres, más que un triste exorcista. Pretender poder volver a ser el hermano que fuiste hace tiempo, pero algo que se rompe no puede volver. Tu rompiste tu promesa y ya no regresara jamás- Sonríe al mismo tiempo que se lanza hacia el

-¡Alto!- Ordena Komui apuntándole a Ramí con una tipo ballesta preparado para atacarla en cualquier momento –Hablo en serio Ramí, da un movimiento más, un paso más, y te aseguro que no dudare en acabar con esta acción que tienes-

-¿Enserio? Entonces… si hago esto- Avienta la espada cerca de Komui -¿Me vas a…?- Antes de terminar recibe un disparo directo por parte de Kanda en el hombro quedando inconsciente

-¡¿Qué paso? ¿A quién atacaron?- Llega Rin tan rápido como pudo, viendo como Ramí lentamente perdía la tonalidad grisácea que tenía su piel siendo remplazada por la blanca piel de de Lillith, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos, con dificultad -¡Wow! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA PERDIDO SEMEJANTE ENCUENTRO!- Mira Kanda el cual comenzaba a llevar su hermana a la enfermería para asegurarse de que estuviera bien de salud –Kanda… ¿Qué haces?- Camina detrás del mirando con suma curiosidad el cuerpo inconsciente de Lillith

-Marí… ¿Qué tienes?- Ángel se acerca a su novia abrazándola por los hombros -¿Marí?- La mira fijamente, sonriendole

-Estoy preocupada por mi tía- Le confiesa mirándolo fijamente –Ya le ah pasado antes, una vez cuando la fui a visitar le paso lo mismo, por escuchar una "nana"-

-¿Una nana?-

-Sí, no me recuerdo bien la letra pero… una parte iba así- Se sienta un poco al frente enderezándose aun mas –"Watashi wa inoni tsusukeru, dowoka kono koi ai wo" ese es el único pedazo que recuerdo que tenía la canción, porque lo repitió varias veces, luego me repetía ese fragmento para poder dormir a veces-

-Con razón- Dice sujetando su barbilla –Es la canción del catorceavo, si reacciono a ser Noé esa ocasión significa que el conde la quiere para algo- Se levanta dejando sola a Marí –Ya vuelvo cariño, debo informar algo al supervisor- Sigue caminando sin quitar su semblante serio

-¿Qué le pasara…?-

-¿Te dejo?- Se vuelve para comprobar que era Circe la dueña de aquella voz que la distrajo –Claro, se dio cuenta de que no vales la pena, y realmente fue a buscar la manera para alejarte de su vida-

-¿De la de él?, o es que tu no me quieres en SU vida- Se adentra en la enfermería siendo el último lugar en el cual podría pensar calmadamente –_"Pero que le pasa, no la entiendo, realmente no la entiendo, ¿Qué tiene en contra mío?_- Se sienta a un lado de donde se encuentra Lillith conectada a varios aparatos, siendo supervisada por Reveriel el cual está hablando con la jefa de enfermeras –_Lillith-Oba_- La mira nostálgicamente, al darse cuenta de que al otro costado de la cama se encuentra Kanda recargando en la pared con mugen en mano, tan tranquilo que se podía suponer que estaba dormido -¿Kanda-Oji?-

-¿Qué quieres?- Abre un ojo visualizando la delicada figura que lo había nombrado, colorando su rostro a azul

-¡Me espantaste! Pensé que estabas dormido-

-TCH como si me fuera a dormir y dejar a Lillith al cuidado de ese animal- Dice refiriéndose a Reveriel –De todos modos es parte culpa mía que ella sufra así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Algo que paso mientras éramos niños, una acción que nunca debió pasar- La expresión de Marí se abrió a más no poder ¿Acción que nunca debió pasar? ¿Acaso se refería a lo que Rin le estaba diciendo?

"_¿No quieres saber más sobre tu tíos?"_ Claro, eso debía de ser, ¿Por qué otra razón Rin le mencionaría eso? Era la razón más obvia que podía encontrar en ese momento, una parte de ella le decía a gritos que no preguntara que paso, mientras que otra parte de ella le decía que tenía que preguntar qué había pasado. No, ella era una dama refininada, no se interesa en el pasado de las personas; si eso era tenía que reprimir sus desesperados deseos por saber el pasado de sus tíos, que tanto quería.

-Y… ¿Qué fue eso Kanda-Oji?- Finalmente dejo de un lado esa refines que tenía por saciar su curiosidad, curiosidad que aunque ella no lo quisiera, la iba a atar a un destino que nunca hubiera imaginado

-¿Segura quieres saberlo?-

-Hai- Decidida a escuchar las palabras de su tío, la joven sobrina de los Kanda asintió con la mirada fija en su tío, el cual con algo de reproche se dispuso a contarle a su sobrina aquel motivo por el cual Lillith sufría de ese cambio de Noé, el cual hacia que su vida fuera como un infierno propio

-Pues verás, luego de que el maestro Zuu, nos invitara a ser parte de la serie de experimentos para comprobar si realmente éramos compatibles con la inocencia, todo fue de mal en peor, yo acepte con gran entusiasmo Lillith no tuvo la misma reacción que yo, ella se negó completamente unirse a los exorcistas, sabíamos que Marian era exorcista, así como tambien estábamos enterados a lo que nos arriesgábamos al aceptar se exorcistas- Hace una pausa al notar que la mirada de Marí era completamente asustada, suavizo su mirada sentándose a un lado de Marí

-Entonces… ¿Sabían a lo que se arriesgaban?- Lo mira temiendo escuchar un "sí"

-Sí, lo sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo pero una parte de nosotros nos decía que nunca llegaría ese momento, lamentablemente si llego, y cuando llego Lillith no dudo en llorar, dejo fluir el dolor que tanto sentía, todo el disgusto que tenía…- (N.A Ahora puchen play)

*******Flash Back*******

-Exactamente- Asintió aquel hombre que había ido hasta el palacio Kanda, solamente para pedir a sus altezas Yuu y Lillith, para darles el entrenamiento de exorcistas que deberían tener –Su majestad, es el único motivo que nos trajo hasta aquí, que le permita a sus hijos venir con nosotros a la rama asiática-

-Esta no será mi decisión será de mis hijos- Anuncia pidiéndole a una sirvienta que vaya a buscar a sus hijos

-A la orden majestad- Sale de la habitación, en camino al jardín donde siempre podían encontrar los dos gemelos de rubia cabellera, una cabellera al mismo tono que los rayos del sol que daban sobre ellos –Príncipes, su madre los precisa dentro del palacio-

-Claro ya vamos- Toma la mano de su hermano emprendiendo camino hacia el interior de su hogar, donde su madre los buscaba con urgencia –Oka-sama… ¿Nos llamaste?- Entra con mirada curiosa el pequeño príncipe seguido de su gemela

-Claro hay algo que quiero comentarles- Señala a los dos hombres que estaban sentados enfrente de ella –Quiero presentarles a Zuu-san y a Bak-kun, estos caballeros trabajan en la orden oscura como su tío Cross- Comienza a explicar, teniendo toda la atención de sus hijos, quienes comenzaban a tener sus propias dudas ¿Aceptarían? ¿Sería el momento en que se separarían por completo?

-Eso significa… ¿Uno se quedara?-

-Lo lamento princesa, pero esa fue la orden, uno debe de ir y el otro se debe de quedar- Termina Zuu con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla –El general Cross dio esa orden-

-¿General? ¿Marian fue ascendido?- La impresión de la reina fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa

-Sí, fue ascendido hace unas semanas. Pero volviendo al tema principal, ¿Cuál de los dos se irá a la orden…?-

-Perdone por favor mi descortesía al interrumpirlo, pero mi respuesta es simple, ni mi hermano ni yo iremos por caminos separados, si el va a la orden yo iré con él para cuidarlo, si se queda me quedare con el- Con la mirada seria y una decisión impresionante, dio la respuesta que determinaría el futuro de los dos

-¿Esa es su respuesta final princesa?-

-Por supuesto, nuevamente disculpe mi descortesía, no planeo alejarme de mi hermano-

-Bueno, en tal caso veremos que hace el general tras esa respuesta- Una larga tarde se volvio en lo que se le podría decir fatal, la conclusión llego a que los dos irían a la orden, pero al final solo uno podría volver a palacio.

Tras decidir ese destino los dos se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación dispuestos a pensar si esa, había sido la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado durante toda su vida, despues de aquella "discusión no se dirigieron la palabra parar nada, ni siquiera para decirse "Oyasumi"… bueno no del todo así.

-Onee-sama… ¿Cantarías una nana?- Pidió el joven príncipe a su hermana sentando en su cama

-Hum- Le sonríe colocándose a un lado de donde se encontraba su hermano

_Lillith: __Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami_

_Itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume._

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

Al notar que su pequeño hermano se había dormido acaricio su cabello sonriendo ampliamente, depositando un ligero beso sobre la cabeza de este, para luego ella dirigirse a su propia cama para tambien descansar ella. ¿De verdad había tomado la mejor decisión? ¿No era otra falsa idea?

-¿Realmente… hice la mejor decisión?- Cierra los ojos, ofreciéndose a los gentiles brazos de Morfeo, cayendo en un profundo sueño, en el cual todo podía salir perfecto… al menos eso era posible en un sueño, ya que en la realidad, ese tipo de cosas nunca sucedían.

Tras cerrar los ojos, lo que podría ser el mejor de los sueños se convirtió en la peor de las pesadillas, incluso cuando todo parecía ir bien, luego de verse obligado a ir a la orden oscura, tener que dejar su hogar durante tres años, para que al final uno de ellos regresara a palacio, mientras el otro se quedara en la orden. Honestamente no había sido la mejor decisión que hayan tomado, ambos conocían a la perfección lo que era una buena de una mala decisión; precisamente… esa no era buena decisión.

-"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las peores cosas suceden con la gente inocente? ¿Souka Nee?"_- Fueras las palabras que resonaban en la mente de Lillith –_"¿Realmente… soy alguien…? ¿Inocente?"_- Las memorias del pasado, memorias que durante un tiempo fueron eliminadas de aquella mente que no buscaba rencores, volvían a ella pero de una forma en la que todo lo que hizo, se notara como algo malo que nunca debió haber hecho

La noche fue mucho más larga a lo usual ya que los segundos se hicieron eternos, tras pasar unas horas tratando de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo el amanecer llego, los ojos de la princesa eran rojos, intentar conciliar el sueño definitivamente deja exhausto a uno, con pesadez se levanta de la cama dispuesta a empezar el día con más optimismo que el día anterior

*******¿Fin del Flash Back?*******

* * *

**Lía:** GUARDEN LAS ANTORCHAS, TRIDENTES, CUCHILLOS O TODO LO QUE TENGAN les di el capitulo no les basta?

**Rin: **creo yo que no, te tardaste, debes compensarlo con algo más

**Lía:** que quieres? un video con dibujos de los personajes? no se si te entereste... ¡NO SOY BUENA DIBUJANDO!

**Len: **pues piensa en otra cosa para compensar

**Gumi: **so, so. compenzalos

**Lía: **no lo quieren para ustedes

**Los tres:** primeramente

**Lillith: **me toca a mi decirlo mataku -.-! ahora pasaremos a los reviews

**Saori: **no es justo este capitulo no sali para nada ¬¬

**Allen: **yo igual ¬¬

**Lavi: **sean positivos en los reviews si salimos ^^

**Junko: **empecemos con LIRIO-CHAN... segun la autora, tiene que ver con lo que pasara a continuacion

**Allen: **ni ella lo admite pero sera un momento crucial mio

**Lenalee:** exacto

**Todos (menos Allen): **EEEHHH?

**Lía:** C-C-COMO SALISTE DEL BUNKER?

**Lenalee: **no fue facil pero sali...Rosa negra15...

**Circe: **el review no ah terminado *dandole un zape* veras los sueños fueron obra de su mente, fueron buenos no?

**Angel:** por que siento que hoy seran muchos en los reviews? bueno continuando lo que paso con Lillith-sama... o debería decirle Lillith-Oba?

**Circe: **noooo nunca te casaras con esa tipa!

**Angel:** pero... esta bien

**Circe: **ese es mi hermanito *lo abraza*

**Komui: **ahora si Rosa-chan... entiendo que note caiga bien Reveriel

**Todos:** no eres la unica!

**Komui:** si pero aparte el sueño de Allen-kun nunca estuvo bien planeado

**Miku: **bueno quien para jusgarte Itziwitzi-Black, nadie trabaja en la escuela

**Mikuo:** exacto, llevo poco en la orden pero de lo que me han dicho causan muchos problemas los experimentos

**Rin:** claro bajo nuestro poder... *mirada tetrica*

**Len: **Rin tranquila, "hubiera sido" tu lo dijiste no yo

**Circe: **¬¬ muchos queriamos ver eso ¬¬

**Lillith: **cancion pegagosa... culpa a la autora

**Junko: **luego de que la escucho casi todo el dia imaginate como terminamos nosotros

**Lía: **mis creaciones se ponen en contra mia!

**Todos: **mentirosa ¬¬

**Lía: **snif snif... nadie me apoya maku... si querias llorar porque no lloraste?

**Lillith: **no la culpes...

**Kanda: **jum ¬¬ sienten mas pena por Lillith que por mi

**Todos: **OO KANDA, VENISTE!

**Kanda: **TSK

**Lía: **no crei verte por aqui *lo abraza* bueno contesta el review

**Kanda: **no ¬¬

**Lía: **hazlo *estira su cachete*

**Kanda: **es malo no sentir lastima por mi termine

**Lía y Lillith: **¬¬ que aguado

* * *

(Omake)

-La, la, la, la, la-

-¿Qué cantas Lillith?-

-Nada, solo intento recordar una canción-

-¿Cuál?-

- -.-! Eso es lo que intento recordar-

-Souka... ¿Y cómo se llama?-

- -.-! Saori...-

Se cierra el telón, con la cabeza de Saori manteniendo su incógnita

* * *

**Lía: **bueno nos vemos el proximo capi, acepto ideas para compensar el retrazo~nya

**Todos:** Gambare... Matta nee-dechu


	18. Mi pasado Mi trauma

**Capítulo 17: **Mi pasado… mi trauma

Bueno hoy ocuparan estos links: http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=wbh6uafo6VM&feature= related, http:/ /www. youtube. com/watch? v= VTZlavhtk8A

(N.A este capi estará en POV espero sea de su agrado, esto es continuando el flash back solamente el flash será POV)

**(Kanda's POV)**

(N.A por cierto el link lo ocuparan en cada Flash Back que pase)

¿Por qué? Por qué aquellos momentos que me tomo tantos años eliminar ¿Regresan? Estoy seguro de que es porque contárselo a Marí… Ie… Shigau… no puede ser eso, tiene que ser algo más. ¿Acaso es posible que hacer un simple comentario… reviva las memorias del pasado?

*******Flash Back*******

Sentí los primeros rayos del sol en mi rostro, con pesadez abrí los ojos pudiendo ver la delicada figura de mi hermana, parada en la ventana. Tras parpadear varias veces logre comprobar que realmente era mi hermana la que miraba con tanto detenimiento la ventana, me levante de la cama y al instante me detuvo

-Estoy bien Yuu, tranquilo- El tono que provenía de su voz, no era normal, parecía ser distinto, parecía… triste

-Onee-sama… ¿Segura no pasa nada?- Nuevamente intente levantarme de la cama, recibiendo en esa ocasión una mirada fulminante llena de furia –Onee-sama…-

-¡Oh!- Llevo sus manos a su boca con los ojos totalmente cristalinos, seguido de un cálido abrazo –Gomen… no fue mi intención Yuu-

-Está bien- Le regrese el abrazo un poco dudoso -¿Qué paso?-

-Es solo que no dormí muy bien- Vi una gota caer por su cabeza, ese comportamiento en ella era muy extraño, por lo general dormía a la perfección –Tranquilo, luego de tomar un baño estaré como nueva-

-¿Segura?- Antes de terminar ya no la encontraba en la habitación, me asome a la ventana a ver que tanto veía, me extraño ver eso, Otto-sama… Otto-sama que nos abandonó hace unos meses estaba afuera en la entrada, hablando con Oka-sama. Aun cuando eso me alegraba tanto, en esa ocasión no era bueno, los bellos ojos de Oka-sama, ahora estaban derramando gruesas lágrimas. Entonces entendí él porque Lillith acataba así –Souka- Baje la mirada recargándome en mis brazos, no podía hacer mucho luego de ese suceso –Ahora entiendo pero… ¿Por qué llora Oka-sama…?-

-¡Baka!- Grito ella abofeteándolo -¡No me importa lo que pienses, tú le sugeriste eso a Marían, tú los alejaste de mí!-

-¡Majestad! ¿Está todo en orden?- Me quite de la ventana, seguir viendo eso era un tanto estresante, Lillith regreso al cuarto, tal cual como ella lo había dicho estaba como nueva, no parecía no haber dormido

-¿Qué pasa Onee-sama?-

-Hm, ¿Ya lo viste cierto?- Señalo la ventana desviando el rostro –Taiyo-kun vino por que él fue le pidió a Cross-Oji que nos llevaran a entrenar como exorcistas… dice que con eso nos reclama como sus hijos-

-Uso (N.A no es uso de usar es "uso" de mentira en japonés) Es mentira, él no nos quiere, si realmente nos quisiera nunca nos hubiera dejado- Antes incluso de darme cuenta, pase de hablar a gritar salí corriendo de la habitación son mirar atrás

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-¡¿Eso es verdad Yuu-Oji?- Marí se levantó de su lugar mirando fijamente a Kanda, el cual asintió con la cabeza

-¡No puede ser Yuu-chan!- Lavi sale de la nada con la misma expresión

-¿Qué haces aquí usagi?- Desenvaina a mugen apuntándole a Lavi

-Bueno dado que esta es la biblioteca, tengo derecho ¿O no?- Una gota resbala por su cabeza resguardándose detrás de Marí -¿Puedo escuchar? Nunca creí que tuvieras un pasado tan trágico

-TCH- Se sienta envainando a mugen nuevamente

-Onegai Yuu-Oji, continua-

*******Flash Back*******

Había pasado un mes desde que entramos a la rama asiática, a pesar de no estar tan lejos como creímos de casa, se nos hacía que estaba a kilómetros de nosotros, mientras más tiempo pasábamos ahí, más me daba cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba. Mientras a Lillith la obligaban a entrenar duramente como exorcista, a mí no me presionaban tanto, incluso me daban clases sobre como gobernar un reino.

-Bak-kun- Llame pidiendo su atención –Bak-kun ¿Pretenden que Onee-sama sea exorcista?-

-¿Eh? No pero que dices Kanda-sama…-

-No me engañan, eso pretenden ¿Verdad?-

-Fue idea de su tío, el general Cross- Confeso desviando el rostro

-Denegado, como príncipe ordeno que… que…- Dudando de sí hacerlo, casi cayendo al llanto, negué con la cabeza y limpia las lágrimas -¡Qué de ahora en adelante el duro entrenamiento de mi hermana me lo den a mí, y mi entrenamiento se lo den a mi hermana!- Decidido, me jure a mí mismo nunca volver a derramar una sola lágrima, por el bien de Lillith

-Como ordene Ōji-sama- Hizo una reverencia dirigiéndose a Zuu-Sensei el cual se encargaba de eso

-Mmmm ya veo- Lo vi caminar hacia mi sin apresurar el paso –Entonces chibi-Ōji-sama, quiere cambiar de roles con su hermana-

-Hai, no me parece que una princesa este esforzándose tanto-

-Bueno, veré que puedo hacer- Alboroto mi cabello para luego seguir su camino

-¿Qué paso Yuu?-

-Nada- Sonreí y camine junto a ella al comedor donde nos dispusimos a pedir nuestra comida

-¡Príncipes!- Un grito con eco y euforia sono detrás nuestro

-¿Eh?… ¡Aaahhh!- Ni siquiera terminamos de girar cuando Alma ya nos estaba estrangulando –A-Alma-kun-

-¡Konichiwa! ¿Ya comieron? ¿No? Comamos juntos-

-B-bueno ya que, que otra opción ahí-

-Saben a veces pienso que no me quieren cerca-

-Claro que no Alma-kun…-

-Pero Yuu sí-

- ¬¬ es que fastidias mucho-

-¡Waa Yuu eres muy cruel!-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-¿Enserio paso eso Kanda?-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Moyashi?-

-Iba pasando y te escuche contando una historia-

- ¬¬# MOYASHI- Vuelve a desenvainar a mugen, mirando a Allen con más rabia que nunca

-Mataku, parece que así nunca terminare de escuchar que paso, porque mis tíos son tan distantes ahora-

-Sí Yuu-chan mata a Allen seguro que terminara-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta el resto de los que espiaban la historia mirando intrigados a Lavi

-Sí Yuu-chan se entera moriremos todos-

-¡Yuu Kanda!- El llamado se detiene ante la voz que lo llama, girando el rostro -¡Vaya que has crecido y madurado por lo visto!-

-TCH- Su fleco creó una sombra en sus ojos, envainando a mugen saliendo sin una sola palabra

-¿Are?-

-Aléjate de Lillith, si no quieres revivir lo que paso en ese entonces "Otto-san"- Sale cambiando de dirección de su ruta original

-¿Otto-san? ¡Ah usted es el padre de Kanda! ¿No es verdad?-

-Mmmm al menos creo que un día me considero como tal-

-Qué importa, quiero saber que paso- Grita Rin furiosa –Así que- Saca el libro –Quieran o no yo lo voy a leer-

*******Flash Back*******

(Esta parte del flash es de Zuu-Sensei)

Había pasado medio año de estar trabajando con ellos, aun cuando el general no aprobó que se cambiaran los roles, nosotros tuvimos que hacerlo, ya que, en ese momento, en esa ocasión el por ser el príncipe estaba al mando de nosotros, a pesar de ser el hijo menor podía tener un carácter muy frío por el bien de su hermana.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo más intentaba ocultar todo lo que tenía que cargar, incluyendo tener que soportar a alma y a su hermana, ambos exigiendo su atención a la vez.

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ! Es mi hermano, y él va a venir a ver mi entrenamiento-

-Pero es mi amigo y vendrá a ver como mejore-

-Pero primero ira conmigo-

-Ni uno ni otro, yo tengo mi propio entrenamiento-

Así como todos los demás días su amistad con alma iba creciendo más y más, a medida que pasaban los días iba notando con más frecuencia lo duro que sería para los tres tener que separarse. Y peor aún tener que sabe que llegara el momento en el que los tres supieran una verdad que les afectara más de lo que pueden imaginar.

-Bak-chan- Llame sentándome en mi oficina –Quiero que me hagas un favor, si Reveriel llega para ver su avance de los tres, oculta la verdadera naturaleza de alma- Me miro un tanto impresionado, me alegro saber que solo yo conocía acerca de eso

-¿A qué se refiere Zuu-Sensei?-

-Alma me confesó algo que me dejo consternado- Me acerca a su oído como si lo estuviera abrazando, para disimular dado que alguien había entrado –_Alma es Yaoi. _Bueno Bak, eso sería todo, sigue supervisando a la princesa-

-Hai-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

La expresión de todo era… como podría decirse de un modo que no afecte mucho, impresionado, muchos de los presentes hubieran preferido no enterarse de ese acontecimiento. Sobre todo la persona que es encontraba leyendo el libro.

-Amm creo que eso definitivamente no era algo de lo que nos debíamos enterar- Dice Rin mirando a los demás –No sé ustedes yo ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy- Sale de la habitación jalándose a Len consigo

-Sí yo la apoyo- El unisonó que se creó entre los presentes dejo a Marí aun con mucha más duda, ¿Sería esa la razón por la que su tío actúa así?

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, no quiero visitas inesperadas- Tomo el libro entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, para poder continuar con su lectura sin ninguna interrupción más –_"Solo espero que estos cuartos tengan velas incluidas"_- Revolvió todo hasta encontrar una vela, con la cual dispuso a continuar su lectura –Bien veamos ¿Dónde se quedó Rin?- (N.A pongan play al video quizás no está muy acorde pero fue mi mejor opción para canción de fondo)

*******Flash Back*******

Mire como Bak-chan salía de la oficina, un aura oscura lo rodeaba, pero algo no me dejaba tranquilo, iba a llegar el momento en el que Alma no iba a poder controlarse.

4-junio

Estamos a solo un día de que la princesa cumpla los siete años, y seguido de ella su hermano. Nacer tres minutos antes del seis de junio es una linda manera de tener un gemelo, aun cuando se les ha pedido que continúen con sus actividades como de costumbre ambos se rehúsan a obedecer, insisten que faltando un día para que estén cerca de cumplir un año más en su vida, quiere poder organizar una gran fiesta, sabiendo que les será imposible invitar a sus familiares quieren festejar su cumpleaños.

-Te lo pido Zuu-Sensei-sama. Permítenos festejar nuestro cumpleaños- Ver sus pequeños ojos brillándole de emoción era conmovedor –Solo por hoy, pasando nuestro cumpleaños te prometo que seguiremos con lo que nos falta practicar-

-Bueno festéjenlo, pero terminando regresan a lo suyo ¿Entendido?-

-Por su puesto Zuu-Sensei-sama- Dicen al unisonó saliendo disparados para preparar todo

-¿Su cumpleaños? Zuu-Sensei ¿No se supone que los exorcistas no pueden festejar nada?-

-¡Oh! Reveriel-sama, sí está en lo correcto, pero dado el caso de que han sido responsables, con lo que se les ha pedido, decidimos concederles este día-

-Interesante, pero no olvide que tiene que mostrarme el potencial de los dos Kanda, hermanos compatibles con la inocencia. Impresionante-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Cerrando el libro sin titubear lo deposito en la mesa de noche que es ubicaba a un costado de su cama, cambiándose por la pijama que suele usar, recordando que dentro de unos minutos Ángel llegaría a la habitación, metiendo el libro en el ultimo que cajón de la mesa, que tenía doble fondo. Una vez segura que ahí no lo encontraría, se introdujo en la cama, escuchando el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse siendo Ángel el que entro

-Ángel- Se dirige a recibirlo recibiendo un cálido abrazo -¿Cómo estás? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-

-Sí perdona por dejarte así ^-^U- Se sienta con ella, para luego dejarse caer en la cama –Sí de hecho descubrí algo en beneficio para Lillith-sama-

-Omedeto Ángel- Le da un ligero beso abrazada a su cuello –Sabía que ibas a encontrar algo benéfico para alguien, no específicamente ella pero si para alguien-

-Sí, bueno por ahora quiero averiguar que paso, en el momento en el que Reveriel, intervino con los análisis de tus tíos, eso definitivamente altero algo pero no sé qué- Se recuesta abrazando a Marí, respirando tranquilamente, lo opuesto a Marí quien quizás por la tensión estaba respirando pesadamente

Mientras en el resto de la orden se dormía tranquilamente, en una parte de ella se llevaba a cabo una "reunión", donde los presentes intentaban que los expedientes de todos los integrantes de la orden permanecieran en privacidad.

*******Flash Back*******

-S-sobre eso Reveriel-sama…-

-Nada de titubeo usted lo prometió-

-Cl-claro ¿Le parece mañana al atardecer?-

-Por supuesto- Sonríe diabólicamente (N.A aclaro este no es de ningún POV) –Recuerde que me prometió dejar la marca de loto en ambos, para asegurarnos de que no causen problemas-

-Demo, Reveriel-sama, poner la marca del loto en unos niños es algo… inhumano-

-No importa quiero ver esa marca en ambos mañana al anochecer-

-Ha-hai _"Perdóneme Yuu, Lillith, tendré que reprimirles el cumpleaños esta ocasión"_- Se dirigió a su habitación, esperando el día que seguía sin tantos ánimos como hace unos momentos.

La noche paso rápidamente, pero por la desgracia de los dos hermanos que planeaban festejar su cumpleaños, tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa para hacer una demostración especial. Sin poder preparar todo completamente fueron llevados a cambiarse de ropa.

-No lo entiendo, Zuu-Sensei dijo que podíamos-

-Lo lamento princesa las cosas cambiaron-

-Eso es injusto, como puede traicionar su palabra luego de darla-

-Por favor príncipe cálmese-

-Jum- Se quejan los dos al mismo tiempo

-Pero… ¿Es forzoso que use esta ropa?- Pregunta totalmente roja, examinando las mangas del tipo kimono de geisha con el que la habían vestido –Es un poco… extravagante-

-Es el traje más apropiado por ahora princesa, le da mayor agilidad- Explica una asistente del laboratorio, terminando de acomodarle las calcetas a la altura del muslo un poco más debajo de la falda, mientras otra terminaba de abrochar el corsé –Descuide solo será por este momento-

-¿No lo tendré que usar todo el día?- Pregunto Kanda al igual que Lillith examinando cuidadosamente el pequeño traje parecido al de un samurái que traía puesto

-Claro que no príncipe- Terminan de amarrar el traje y sujetándole el cabello -¿No planea cortarse el cabello?-

-¿Para qué? Si de todos modos Lillith se opondría a ello-

-Le preocupa mucho la felicidad de su hermana ¿No es verdad?- Ante la revelatoria pregunta enrojeció y comenzó a titubear

-A-a-a-a b-bueno s-s-sobre es-eso…- Baja la cabeza completamente colorado –Es mi hermana después de todo, la persona que con que más eh convivido desde que nací, además ella siempre me apoya, en todos los casos que pase me ha apoyado. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer yo es hacerla feliz-

-¡Aaahhh! Que tierno por parte de su hermano princesa-

-Lo sé ^-^ es una de las personas que más quiero- Se sienta mientras la peinan –Siempre desde niños eh tenido que cuidarlo pero siempre me ha hecho feliz-

-Bien príncipe terminamos- Kanda se levanta ajustándose la coleta, comienza a caminar a la puerta para poder proceder con el entrenamiento

-¡¿Eh?- Gritan los dos al notar que su contrincante son ellos mutuamente -¿Q-que significa esto? ¡No pienso luchar contra Yuu!-

-¡No! Definitivamente no, me rehusó a luchar contra mi hermana-

-Joven Yuu, si un familiar suyo se llegara a convertir en un Akuma ¿Dudaría en matarlo y liberar su alma solo porque es su familia?-

-¡Ah!- Sus ojos se abrieron volviendo a ver a Lillith –N-no, pero es distinto a atacar a mi propia hermana-

-¿Y si es la joven Lillith la que se convierte en Akuma? ¿Dudaría en liberarla?- Mientras sus ojos temblaban, una maquinaria pesada se escuchó en los alrededores del área. Seguida de una risa.

-Jiji, los encontré, los hermanos de inocencia gemela- Un nivel dos bajo hasta donde estaban todos –El conde estará tan feliz… ¡Ah!-

-Inocencia…- Dudoso y temblando comenzó a desenvainar la espada que se le había asignado -… ¡Actívate!- Una hermosa luz celeste comenzó a salir de la espada al momento que una delicada figura se formaba frente a Kanda, con un traje parecido al de Lillith -¿Q-quien eres tú?-

-_Yo joven príncipe soy la parte vital de tu inocencia_- Hace una leve reverencia a la vez desenvainando ella su espada, mientras la de Kanda había perdido su brillo

-_"Si Yuu lo hace yo también" _¡Inocencia actívate!- Toma el látigo que se encontraba ubicado en un costado de su cinturón, agitándolo como si fuera vaquera, enredándose en el desprendiendo el mismo brillo que la de su hermano, pero saliendo una bella figura masculina posándose frente a Lillith, con un traje similar al de Kanda -¿Quién eres?-

-_Yo mi estimada princesa soy tu inocencia_- La reverencia besando su mano –_A su servicia cuando guste_-

-Ok- Dicen los dos al unisonó, decidimos a probar de que son capaces -¡Aquí vamos!- Se juntan al igual que las inocencias -¡Hatto Mugen!- Invocan impresionando a todos, así como las inocencias se juntaron -¡Primera ilusión! ¡Látigo infernal!- Gritan lanzando sus ataques al Akuma dándole directamente en el pentaculo, viendo la forma del alma encerrada, como se rompían las cadenas que llevaba

-¡Impresionante!- Dijo Reveriel aplaudiendo a los dos exhaustos hermanos –Para ser principiantes fue un ataque muy bien elaborado- Se para junto a ellos siniestro –Vengan conmigo niños, podrán descansar-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y luego festejar nuestro cumpleaños?-

-Claro- Camina adentro de los laboratorios de la sección –Vamos vengan- Entran después de el seguidos de las figuras espirituales que eran sus guardias personales –Recuéstense- Ofrece señalando unas camas colgantes en las cuales al subirse los dos fueron inmovilizados de pies y manos

-¡¿P-PERO QUE ES ESTO? ¡ZUU-SENSEI!- Exige Kanda tratando de liberarse -¡ZUU-SENSEI!- Vuelve a exigir sin éxito -¡Esto no fue lo que acordó con Oka-sama!-

-¡Lo lamento Yuu, pero es necesario!- Sus ojos se abren quitando el brillo que alguna vez vivieron en ellos

-_Souka…_- Baja el rostro al igual que Lillith cuando sus inocencias regresan a ellos –_Lillith…_- Toma su mano apretándola con fuerza -_…Recuerda que solo quise ver tu felicidad Onee-sama_- Eleva el rostro mirando a Zuu-Sensei –Que decepción me da Zuu-Sensei- Cierra los ojos esperando lo que seguía

-Espere Zuu, falta algo- Se acerca a ambos que tenían el pecho descubierto marcando donde específicamente quería la marca –Justamente ahí, en el mismo sitio, si algo sale mal los dos salen afectados- Retrocede dejando a Zuu terminar con eso, activando el rayo marcándola levemente en su piel

-¡KKKGGG!_-_ Se queja Kanda apretando los dientes al igual que Lillith, al ver que no funcionaba Reveriel empujo a Zuu aumentando la potencia siendo observado por Kanda -¡AAAHHH!- Muestra los dientes sin dejar de gritar, apretando la mano de Lillith, viendo como ella había comenzado a llorar

-_N-no… no más… por favor_- Pide intentando contener el dolor –_No más… Onii-chan… no más_-

Tras estar un rato ahí, los bajaron para proceder a terminar de poner la marca, con fierro caliente al igual que con tinta china, de modo que con el rayo cada que estuvieran cerca de morir creciera la marca.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-¡Ah!- Se levanta de golpe estrellándose con la bandeja que tenía Lenalee al frente de él, con agua y vendas -¿Qué haces aquí niña escandalosa?- Aparta la bandeja tocando su frente la cual tenía un chichón

-Gomen Kanda, pero has dormido tanto, pensé que estabas enfermo o algo por el estilo- Fija su vista en la marca de Kanda la cual siempre le ha dado curiosidad –Por cierto Kanda tu marca…-

-No es tu incumbencia- Sale de la habitación camino a la enfermería

-Claro- Sale también ella junto con la bandeja –_"Aún sigo teniendo curiosidad"_- La deja en el comedor, tomando la comida de Lillith, para que la enfermera pudiera darle de comer al despertar, siendo entretenida por Allen –Pero Allen debo… bueno un rato na hará daño-

-Joven Kanda ¿Qué hace por aquí? Desde que la joven Lillith, llego viene muy seguido-

-No es asunto suyo jefa de enfermeras- Se recarga en la pared mirando el rostro dormido de Lillith, al momento que sale la jefa de enfermeras –_"Es una vieja deuda que le debo a mi hermana"_- Acaricia su frente alborotando un poco su cabello, abriendo lentamente los ojos

-_¿Yuu?_- Lo mira impresionándolo -¿Qué haces aquí Yuu?- Se sienta con dificultad sujetando su cabeza

-Saldando una vieja deuda- Se recuesta, fijando su vista en el techo

-¿Deuda? ¿Te refieres a cuando nos cancelaron el cumpleaños por entrenar?-

-Aparte- La mira con su misma expresión –Me refiero a cuando Reveriel, experimento con nosotros-

-A ya recuerdo, me dijiste que solo me querías ver sonreír, y luego de eso me mandaste de regreso a palacio y tú te quedaste en la orden- Termina con molestia en su voz

-Era eso, o dejar que te obligaran a entrenar como una exorcista, y que vengas aquí, entonces me pareció la mejor opción mandar a mi hermana de vuelta a casa-

-¡Oh!- Se ruboriza diminutamente, al saber la verdadera razón –Lo hiciste… ¿Por mí?- Lo mira con pequeños brillos en los ojos –Yo creí que lo habías hecho por machismo… como después de…-

-¡¿Machismo?- La mira ofendido -¿Crees que después de lo que paso me volví machista?-

-Bueno que querías que pensara, te volviste distante, atendías más a Alma que a mí… y bueno en cierto modo estaba celosa, eres mi hermano y me ignorabas demasiado- La abraza sobreprotectoramente al ver que había empezado a llorar

-_Sí es verdad me volví distante, porque pensé que así no sufrirías al momento que me fuera a la orden_- Acaricia su cabeza con los ojos cerrados –_Pero realmente el tener que ignorarte, era una tortura_-

-Jeje, ya lo imagino, tener que aguantarlo a diario- Se recarga en la pared cerrando los ojos –Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-Porque lo que menos quería era que sufrieras- La mira sonriendo levemente –A parte no me pareció justo el arreglo que había hecho-

-Eso es verdad- Lo mira sonriente (Pueden darle play al siguiente link) –Recuerdo que antes de todo, tenías que decidir de si era yo o era Alma-

-Eso es molesto de recordar-

-Pero no me vas a negar que era divertido ver como Alma hacia panchos para que le hicieras caso-

-Sí, lo era- Esboza una sonrisa –Recuerdo cuando se la pasaban corriendo de aquí para allá, todo con tal de que viera el entrenamiento de uno-

-Siempre ganaba yo, terminabas diciendo "Lo hizo mejor Lillith" Entonces me abrazabas y sonreías a mas no poder- Recuerda colgándose de Kanda como él se le colgaba cuando niños

-Lillith quítate te vas a lastimar, apenas te recuperas del ataque que te toco-

-Lo sé pero, han pasado creo trece años desde la última vez que te vi- Se vuelve a abrazar del cuello de su hermano, cerrando los ojos, recordando los momentos en los que Kanda todavía sonreía –La ultima que vez que te vi, me dijiste "Por favor regresa a palacio, sigue viviendo como acostumbramos, te prometo que seré yo quien te proteja"- Derrama leves lagrimas aún recargada en el hombro de Kanda

-Sí lo sé, te dije eso, porque no quería verte sufrir- La voltea a ver acariciando su cabeza –Me parecía injusto que Cross ordenara las cosas así, tu a quien el mismo consideraba la mejor princesa como una exorcista , y yo como príncipe no me parecía bien-

-Ah, qué lindo- Vuelve a abrazarlo sonriendo a más no poder –Nee Onii-chan- Se sienta junto a él viéndolo fijamente -¿Por qué si tanto te preocupaba no regresaste?-

-Por qué de una u otra forma… es lo que tenía planeado, mantenerte segura de todo daño. Aparte era la mejor forma para que Cross no se diera cuenta-

-Pero…-

-Gomen, Lillith-sama, te traje el cambio de ven…das- Se queda parada y un poco incomoda al interrumpir la plática de los dos hermanos Kanda –Go-Gomen creo que mejor me voy-

-Matte Lenalee-chan- Se levanta Kanda alborotando el cabello de su hermana -¿Onii-chan?-

-Recupérate pronto Lillith- Se aleja fríamente

-Ma-matte Onii-chan- Intenta detenerlo siendo inútil –_"Que extraño porque se habrá ido"_-

-Gomen ¿Interrumpí algo cierto?- Comienza a cambiarle las vendas a Lillith la cual no ha despegado la vista de la ruta que tomo su hermano

-No descuida- Espera paciente el cambio de vendas, empezando a escuchar la voz de Miku atreves del micrófono de Komui

_Miku: Sono-san omae no wagamama niwa_

_Futatsu henji de tsukiai masu yo_

_Wakatta kara tewo toru dakede ima wa_

_Kanben shiro yo__！_

-¿Qué es eso?- Lenalee eleva el rostro mirando el altavoz

-Nee Lillith ¿Quieres venir?- Llega Rin completamente sonriente –Vamos será divertido- La anima dando vueltas a su alrededor –Es algo de lo que nunca te arrepentirás-

-Me eh arrepentido de muchas cosas, créeme-

-Pero esto es diferente- La ayuda a pararse junto con Len, el cual comenzó a jalarla

-Oigan esperen, aun no termino de cambiarle las vendas- Pide Lenalee deteniendo a Lillith

-Pero no puede esperar-

-Pero… bueno al menos dejen que termine de cambiar sus vendas- Siente a la joven rubia, terminando de cambiar sus vendas –Listo pueden llevársela-

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Se acerca a un balcón en el cual en una silla se encontraba una pequeña capa de tonalidad azul oscuro, con bordados en los cuales se podían ver bellas piedras de jade al igual que lotos –E-esta es… ¿De dónde la sacaron?- La toma entre sus manos mirándolos incrédula -¿De dónde la sacaron?-

-De la lavandería, en la parte de adentro decía "Reino de Loto", entonces le preguntamos a tu tío y dijo que era tuya, entonces pensamos que te haría feliz verla-

-¿Qué si me hace feliz? Pensé que ya no la volvería a ver jamás, creí que Yuu la había quemado-

-¿Por qué haría el algo así?- Preguntan incrédulos mirándola -¿Por qué?-

-Cuando éramos niños, me dieron esta capa. Que simbolizaba mi futuro gobierno, cuando nos fuimos a la rama asiática, me la lleve conmigo; en el momento en el que Yuu decidió venir a la orden se la deje a él, para que tuviera algo de mí. Más nunca creí que realmente la guardara-

-Bueno, eso significa que si le importas- Sonríen caminando a los lados de Lillith –Dime… ¿Te gustaría oírnos cantar?-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo- Se inclina a ellos los cuales sonrieron -¿Se refieren a ver cómo practican?-

-No. Vernos cantar, lo que sea-

-Claro por qué no- Dobla la capa, abrazándola contra si misma –Vamos- Sonríe comenzando a caminar detrás de ellos.

Siguiendo a los gemelos Kagamine, pasando por los cuatro gemelos Shion, los hermanos Yowane, los hermanos Hatsune, hasta llegar a una sala que no había visto de la orden, parecida a un gran auditorio, en el cual se encontraba reunida toda la orden, y al igual que como un auditorio en los asientos altos de atrás se encontraba sentado Kanda, junto con Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Saori, Junko, Circe, Ángel y Marí, dejando un lugar a un lado de Kanda, en el cual ubicaron todos a Lillith. Partiendo al escenario donde empezarían a cantar, para animar a los que habían sufrido algo doloroso (N.A se preguntaran y Rinji? Bueno pues él está detrás de donde los demás). Comenzando Komui anunciando lo que iban a empezar a cantar.

Todo el mundo ansioso, y con ánimos de escucharlos cantar, siendo ese su primer concierto al que asistían, todos, siendo Circe la única excepción, esperando ansiosa el comienzo alejando a su hermano de Marí.

-Bueno querida orden como primer número, nuestros querido "Vocaloid" comenzaran con "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil" de Meiko-chan, Rin y Len-kun- Anuncia apagando las luces, dejando aparecer a los ya mencionados

_Meiko: En el fétido castillo de la reina Apóstala_

_Como siempre la cena final está por comenzar_

_Con platillos repugnantes listos para devorar_

_Sonriendo a flor de piel una mujer los comerá_

_Vanika Conchita era como se hacía llamar_

_Pero padecía opiomanía crónica_

_Aquel síndrome muy lejos la condujo hasta probar_

_El nivel más inhumano de comida antimoral_

_Len y Rin: Hónrala y respétala a nuestra gran Conchita soberana_

_Toda la comida que en el mundo hay_

_Exclusivamente para ella será_

_Meiko: Devora todo lo que tú quieras majestad_

_Traigan más provisiones para complacerla ahora_

_Aliñen con "eso" azul el plato principal que es la mejor especia_

_Para su boca elegante hasta los huesos seguro que te encantaran_

_Y si no basta muerde la sabrosa platería_

_Extremada felicidad habrá en su paladar por que la cena no ha terminado todavía_

_Los cocineros personales de su solemnidad estresados le dijeron si podían vacacionar_

_Pero ella enfada respondió a los demás_

"_Son unos ineptos que no saben más que reclamar"_

_Len y Rin: Hónrala y respétala a nuestra Gran Conchita Soberana_

_Los traidores la pagaran con el castigo más grande que puedan pasar_

_Meiko: Devora todo lo que tú quieras majestad es especial la carta del menú_

_Que hoy te espera el pelo azul marchitado su trabajo hará_

_Adoba armónicamente la ensalada griega_

_Hasta los huesos seguro que te encantaran y si no basta toma otro_

_Todos los que quieras oh mayordomo ya sé muy bien que estás ahí_

_Cual será tu sabor quisiera ahora averiguar_

_Y el gran castillo acabo desierto al final nadie más que ella, y solo ella con su soledad_

_Pero insatisfecha aun así quería mucho más_

_Del nivel más inhumano de comida antimoral_

_Devora todo lo que tú quieras majestad se repetía mirando su mano derecha_

_Y ella sonrió con tanta tranquilidad el verdadero banquete empezara_

_Para Conchita la más peor de las comidas exactamente fue su propia carne en vida_

_Ahora cada sabor al fin lo degusto por eso nadie jamás sabrá cuál era su sabor_

Termina, inclinándose con los dos gemelos y Kaito tirados en el piso cubiertos de sangre artificial, parándose para dar las gracias, saludando a todos, sonrientes, escuchando sus primeros aplausos por parte de la orden. Se miraron mutuamente sonriendo

-¡Arigato minna!- Se van detrás del telón despidiéndose dejándole el micrófono a Komui

-Vaya linda… canción… Bueno ahora sigue la señorita Gumi Megcpoid con su canción "Alice ni Sayonara"- Se apagan las luces, mostrando a Gumi con un vestido negro, de una franja blanca con cuadritos verdes y una pañoleta amarrada al cuello, empezándose a escuchar una batería y un bajo, revelando lentamente la figura de Gumi, quien sostenía un libro en sus manos, y un reloj en la muñeca

_Gumi: BED ni kakurete hiraku ehon_

_PAPA to MAMA wa kizuite inai wa_

_Nee usagi san_

_Sono tokei wa yamete oite yo ne_

_PAGE no saki tsurete itte_

_Koko ni wa mou itaku nai no_

_Yume no naka de miru yume maboroshi no kuni_

_Sono koe ga watashi ni wa kikoeru_

_Mayonaka no bouken ni doki, doki shi chau_

_Kono tsuzuki oshiete yo_

_Yoru ga akeru sono mae ni_

_Itsumade mo amaku minai de yo ne_

_MILK mo satou mo iranai wa y_

_Nee usagi san_

_Doushita no yo? saikin mukuchi ne..._

_PAGE no saki itsumo onaji_

_Soko ni wa mou itaku nai no_

_Yume wa mi nakunatta wa kanashiku wa nai_

_Sono koe mo mou omoi dasenai_

_Atarashii youfuku wa yogosenai no yo_

_Isshoni wa asobenai dakara_

_ALICE ni sayonara_

_Ugoki dashita byoushin toketa mahou ga_

_Shinjitsu wo kumorasete shimau no_

_Watashi no naka ni saita maboroshi no kuni_

_Mou ichido tsuretette_

_Watashi mada otona ni wa naranai wa_

_Eien no sora tobutori tachi wo_

_Ima wa mou miageru shikanai no_

_(Lalala...)_

_MAMA ga kureta ano ehon?_

_Mou moyashite shimatta wa_

Cierra los ojos tirando el reloj de su muñeca mostrándolo a todo el público, sonriendo dulcemente susurrando en el micrófono

-_Alice ni sayonara_- Aviente el reloj seguida de los aplausos de todos, sonriendo

-Allen esto es relajante ¿Nee?- Saori le sonríe tomando su mano

-Bueno te relaja un poco… y más ahora que Lillith puede ser Noé en cualquier momento, así que parece que es lindo momento de relajarse-

-Hai- Sonríe volviéndose a su hermano quien seguía parado detrás la escena que se formaba, sintiendo algo de nostalgia, haciendo que Saori entristezca un poco, parándose a verlo –Rinji… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?- La mira quitándose de la pared, mostrando su marca de sus viajes –Creí que te habías molestado-

-Un poco… tú eres exorcista… y yo solo un descendiente de vampiro- Baja el rostro creando un aura muy tensa –Solo soy yo, al menos tu encajas yo no-

-¿Qué cosas dices? Encajas mejor que yo, de repente solo llego y Lillith me empieza a reclamar de todo Saori- Acaricia su cabeza, abrazándola contra sí –En cambio tú, llegaste y todo el mundo te acepto, lo contrario a mí-

-Excepto que fuimos víctimas de Komui- Ríen siendo callados por los demás –_Gomen_- Ríe nuevamente regresándole el abrazo a su hermano –Te extrañe Rinji, el simple hecho de que al mudarnos a casa de papá tú estabas de viaje era estresante- Lo mira fijamente sonriendo –A veces pensaba que algo te había pasado-

-Diablos, pierdes la confianza en mí muy rápido- Mira el escenario viendo terminada la canción aplaudiendo también

-Jeje… ahora los jóvenes Len y Rin nos cantaran "Paradise of Light and Shadow"- Anuncia Komui dejando el escenario para los dos Kagamine, ambos con el vestuario que necesitaban, preparados para empezar a cantar

_Kyozo no rakuen no hate no_

Sé ve cómo Rin empieza a danzar en un extraño círculo, haciendo sonar los cascabeles que llevaba puesto en el pie izquierdo, así como haciendo un tipo de danza árabe, agitando la mascada que llevaba

-Baila bien ¿No Yuu?-

_Fukai, fukai daichi no soko de_

-Jum, si tú lo dices- Mira al frente, nuevamente escuchando los cascabeles de Rin. Para luego volver la vista a su hermana -¡¿Tú la tenías?- Toma la capa mirándola fijamente

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

_Tada hitori inori no uta o_

-Creí que el complejo de hermana la había tirado, por el hecho de que la mande a lavar- Regresa la vista al frente

-No creí que la llegaras a conservar-

_Utai tsuzuru sadame_

-Me dijiste que lo hiciera ¿No? Porque en ella había una parte de ti- Se escucha car una llave, siendo Len quien la recoge, mirando al público mostrando el colguije

-Lo sé pero no creí que lo hicieras realmente-

_Yukiba o nakushita kako kara_

-Lavi…- Llamo Junko ante la distracción de su hermano -¡Lavi!-

-Mande, ¿Qué pasa Jun?- La mira quitando la vista del escenario que tanto quería recordar

_Meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi_

-¿Realmente te gusta esa chica Circe?- Lo mira con tristeza en los ojos -¿De verdad?-

-Mmmm… quien sabe, han pasado tantas cosas… supongo que sí- Le sonríe mostrando sus ojos esmeralda, a lo cual ella simplemente desvía el rostro, para que su hermano no la vea sufrir –Claro- La abraza alborotándole el cabello –Tu siempre serás mi linda y tierna hermanita

_Kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de_

-_Lavi_…- Sonríe aceptando el cálido abrazo que le otorgaba su hermano

-O-Onee-chan…- Llama Ángel, intentando liberarse del agarre de su hermana -Onee-chan… ¿Me puedes soltar?- La mira, dulcemente con brillos brotándole de su bella mirada ámbar

_Sadame ni mi o sasagu_

-¡Jamás! ¿Para dejarte a la merced de esa "bruja"?- Dice refiriéndose a Marí la cual simplemente, giro el rostro ignorándola por completo

-Onee-chan no llames a Marí así por favor-

_Nani mo shirazu tada uta dake_

-Toda mujer que no sea yo, es una bruja- Dice retadora –En pocas palabras toda mujer que intente llevarse a mi hermanito lejos, es una bruja-

-Ah…- Suspira con una gota detrás de su cabeza

_Tsumuide ikite kita_

-Nee Rinji…- Llama Saori recargándose en el barandal del pequeño balcón -¿Crees que un día volvamos a ver a nuestros padres? Digo… regresar a casa en Inglaterra-

-No lo sé Saori, quizás nos demos un tiempo para visitarlos, papá ya debió haber regresado a Inglaterra, con mamá- La abraza por la espalda, encendiendo una llama de celos en Allen

_Hare no uta o ame no uta o_

-Lo se… yo no los veo desde hace como un mes, que es desde que salí para venir a buscar a Allen- Eleva la mano admirando el anillo que le había regalado su prometido días anteriores

-Es verdad- Toma su mano, moviendo el anillo –Tiene buen gusto Allen… no creí que te regalara algo tan hermoso-

_Yasashi requiem o_

-Jeje, lo sé. Allen es bueno después de todo- Lo mira sonriéndole –Recuerda que él y Mana nos visitaban continuamente- Comienza a dar vueltas creando una atmosfera de tranquilidad entre todos los que estaban ahí –Siempre, siempre jugando. Incluso cuando nos mudamos junto con papa y Mana a Japón- Los voltea a ver sonriéndoles –Incluso cuando conocimos a Yuu y Lillith…-

_Rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni sashi nobe rareta_

-…Salíamos a jugar a diario- Mira el techo cerrando los ojos, cosa que los demás imitaron –Quisiera que esos momentos regresaran…-

-Riendo de todo…- Sigue Lillith esbozando una leve sonrisa

_Atatakai te sae todokazu ni_

-Donde nada te preocupa, y nada te entristece…- Continua Allen, riendo un poco, tomando la mano de Saori, jalándola de modo que queda sentada en sus piernas, y ambos se sonríen

-Gozando de la buena vida…- Prosigue Marí tomando la mano de Ángel de igual forma que Allen, entrelazando sus dedos

_Towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai..._

-Sin preocupaciones…-

-Ni estrés…- Siguen Lavi y Junko recargándose en el respaldo del asiento

_Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de_

-Solamente, deseando que llegue el día siguiente…- Prosigue Rinji viendo el escenario, en el cual no llevaba mucho tiempo la canción, sin embargo, ya se les había hecho una eternidad

_Inori no uta o kanaderu sadame_

-Solo riendo y disfrutando de todo…- Dicen al unísono, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo

-¡Ah!- Grita Lillith al sentir como si algo se metiera en ella

_Wasu rareshi kako ni nemuru yasashi koe ni…_

-¡Lillith! ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta su hermano y su amiga yendo en su ayuda -¡Lillith!- Vuelve a llamar al notar que de repente todo empezó a temblar

-Los… Noés… estas aquí…- Los mira sujetando su cabeza, mirando el escenario en el cual habían empezado a atacar varios Akumas –_"¿Una nana?"_- Eleva el rostro visualizando la figura que más odiaba –Tikky…- Aprieta los dientes, levantándose decidida –Por favor ayuden a los demás, Yuu ven conmigo, "Hato Mugen" servirá- Se sube en el balcón activando su inocencia

-¿Segura?- Desenvaina a Mugen, dudando un poco –Solo salió una vez, y en cambio casi destruyo la rama-

-Ahora es distinto- Lo mira lista para saltar –Ikuso- Brinca liberando el látigo para poder caer sin problemas -¡Inocencia actívate!- Gritan al unísono, mientras sus inocencias desprendían el mismo brillo que la primera vez que las activaron -¡Hato Mugen!- Sale la forma espiritual de sus inocencias, con las ropas que portaban esa ocasión, Mugen un kimono estilo geisha, y sus altas calcetas. Así como Hato vestía su traje de samurái, con una pequeña coleta en la cabeza

-Sugoi- Dicen los demás, mirando las figuras que se formaron frente a los dos Kanda

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kanda-sama, Lillith-sama_- Hacen una reverencia sonriendo antes los dos hermanos

-Hato, Mugen…- Llaman señalando a los Noés -¡PRIMERA ILUSIÓN, LATIGO INFERNAL!- Lanzan su ataque siendo las figuras celestiales las que se dirigieron al ataque, y los dos hermanos salieron por cuenta propia a luchar contra los Noés

-Time Rocord- Invoca Miranda, deteniendo a los Akumas dando la oportunidad para atacar a todos

-Noel Organon…-

-¡Grave of María! - Invoca Cross, quitando las cadenas del ataúd, dando también su ataque

-Crown Belt- Allen comienza a atacar a los nivel uno, viendo como Saori va saltando de uno en uno, haciéndolos confundir –_"Saori puede controlar sus alas"_-

-_"¿Qué es este sentimiento? Siento como sí…"_- Posa su mano en el pentaculo de un Akuma visualizando el alma que había dentro sin dejar de aletear –_"Es como si pudiera…"_ ¡Inocencia…! ¿Actívate?- Una enorme luz celeste se desprendió de su pecho, al tiempo que un fragmento de inocencia reacciono a ella, entrando en su cuerpo, para formar una daga en su mano -¡Divu~ain Akuma harai! (N.A Divu~ain Akuma harai= Exorcismo Divino)- Invoca atravesando el pentaculo, liberando una enorme luz carmesí

_-Arigato… vampire-sama-_ El alma de aquella persona se aleja, dejando el cuerpo del Akuma vacío

-Saori tu…-

* * *

**Lía: **chan chan que tal mi capi eh?

**Saori: **ke me hiciste? dime!

**Allen: **Saori... tú...

**Lía: **chiton arruinan todo

**Lillith: **empecemos mejor con los reviws ^^U... makuya-love

**Kanda: **todos keremos que a ese tipo lo maten

**Lía:** maldito hitler, un día te matare y lo hare tan lindo que llorare de emocion

**Rinji: **es frustrante si pero ya vez como es Kanda de sensible

**Kanda: **a quien llamas sensible?

**Rinji: ** trankilo sigamos con los reviwes

**Saori:** lo corto se compenzo creo yo no?

**Allen: ** si se compenzo lo corto

**Lavi: ** te confundiste! Junko no se mete con tu hermano es la sobrina de Yuu-chan

**Kanda: ** algun problema usagi? *amenazante*

**Lavi: **I-ie nada en absoluto

**Lía:** quien sigue?

**Todos: ** ya nadie

**Lía: **OO *se le sale el alma* esto es desepcionante no se si deba subir mi capitulo

**Todos: ** autora! resista por favor

* * *

(Omake)

Va la autora caminando por los pasillo cuando ve que tiene dos mensajes nuevos

-¡¿Qué? ¿Solo dos mensajes?-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Nada-

Responde al tiempo que se le sale el alma

-¡Ah! ¡Autora resista por favor!-

_-Mensajes...-_

* * *

**Todos: ** mientras intentamos recuperar el alma de la autora por favor dejen mas reviwes

sayo-nara!


	19. Mi propia fuerza

**Lía: **ola de nuevo, bueno aqui les traigo otro capi de mis locas creaciones

* * *

**Capítulo 18:** Mi propia fuerza

Tras un corto momento de relajación, cuando se creyó estar libre de problemas, lo que más temían era que arruinaran su diversión. Por desgracia paso, no se puede remediar ya.

"Hatto Mugen" hizo su reaparición, "látigo infernal" demostró una mínima de su máxima capacidad, los exorcistas no pueden darse el lujo de descansar, los Vocaloid también corren peligro, no tienen inocencias, no pueden defenderse de la familia Noé, ambos tienen algo en mente, destruir al enemigo.

Una inocencia despertó, Saori es compatible con ella. "Divu~ain Akuma harai" el exorcismo divino, una purificación única de las almas del Akuma, un poder que despertó la atención de todos, Tikky Mikk, sediento de venganza contra Allen. Una nueva batalla abrió sus puertas a los exorcistas, la familia de Noé, y ahora a los Vocaloid, para poder proteger aquello que más aman.

-La inocencia…- Tikky mira impactado la escena deteniendo su lucha con Allen –Ehh, parece que tu novia tiene mucho potencial chaval- Afirma comenzando a dirigirse a ella –_"Una inocencia así… nos será muy útil"_-

-¡Matte!- Llama poniendo la Crow Clown en su camino mirándolo retadoramente –No tocaras a Saori-

-¿Eso crees?- Chasquea los dedos creando una Teasse en su mano, comenzando a atacar a Allen

-Pequeña princesa ¿Cómo luchas así?- Pregunta Road, dándole una lamida a la paleta que llevaba en mano –De verdad que no te ves bien-

-¿Crees que me importa?- La voltea a ver enrollándose en su inocencia, brillando a más no poder –Hatto…- Llama sonriendo tiernamente -… Buraddiwarutsu (N.A Buraddiwarutsu = Vals sanguinario)- Convoca, transformando el látigo en un bello vestido, impregnado de inocencia comenzando a dar vueltas, a la vez que disparaba pequeñas balas de inocencia, en forma de pétalos de loto. Terminando como si fuera bailarina de ballet, haciendo varias piruetas sin dejar de lanzar los lotos -¡Sakura… shoot!- Toma el látigo en sus manos agitándolo, liberando varios pétalos inundados de inocencia

-TCH, eres buena- Se queja Road limpiando las quemaduras de los petalos que no pudo evitar –Pero yo soy más- Extiende los brazos dejando pasar sus dulces, listos para hacer pedazos a Lillith

-Diablos- Exclama haciendo girar sus inocencia, repeliendo varios caramelos, rebotando en las paredes, rozando con su piel, quemándole -¡Agh!- Cubre el rasguño, sin dejar de girar el latigo –_"Que bueno, el gen Noé que metieron en mí, aun no se desarrolla, de lo contrario no me habría dolido el ataque"_-

-Jum aún no eres una Noé completa- Sonríe relamiéndose –Pero yo cambiare eso- Toma en sus manos una vela, haciendo que tome la forma de una guadaña dirigiéndose a atacarla

-_"Diablos, tenía que… un momento"_- La mira regresándole la sonrisa -¡Chenji!- (N.A Chenji= cambio) Grita recordando que no ha desactivado el Hatto Mugen –Flor de espadas- Invoca convirtiendo su latigo en un Mugen –TCH, eso estuvo cerca-

-Muy cerca- Afirma Road aumentando presión a su ataque –Pero eso no me detendrá- Empuja las espadas mandándola a volar

-¡Ah!- Grita estrellándose en un muro de la orden, atravesándolo –Itte…- Se soba la cabeza viendo el muro –Kuso, espero no me lo cobren- Se levanta para volver a atacar a Road

-Jiji, nos volvemos a encontrar- Dice Jasdero mirando a Kanda desde una ventana –Jiji, no ha cambiado nada-

-Tienes razón Dero- Baja Debitto con su pistola en mano

-¿Aun con esos artefactos de niños?- Cuestiona elevando la ceja –Che, parece que los Noés no maduran ¿Nee?- Desenvaina a Mugen, apuntándoles haciéndolo sudar frío –Los niños deben madurar, y crecer. Mugen segunda ilusión "Nigento"- Empuña su otra espada listo para atacar a los gemelos Noé –Ultima oportunidad, no corran o sufrirán más-

-¡Ja! ni locos "pequeño Kanda"- Una vena se hizo notar espantando a los gemelos

-Jiji, si, pequeño… Jiji ¡Chibi, chibi, chibi Kanda!- Saca su pistola Dero –Carga bomba verde- Dicen al unísono, atacando a Kanda el cual elude el ataque poniendo las espadas en frente

-¿"Chibi Kanda"? Bien ahora me toca a mí- Corre hacia ellos, abriendo las espadas, siendo esquivado, continuando con su ataque dejando pequeños rasguños en su piel

-Jiji no nos diste… ¡Ah! ¡Quema, quema, quema!- Se quejan ambos, intentando quitar los rastros de inocencia de su piel

-Chibi ¿Eh?- Se acerca a ellos clavando a Mugen cerca de su cabeza –Solo por ser el hijo menor no me consideres inferior a mi hermana- La saca golpeándolo en la nariz -¡Hatto Chenji!- Invoca cambiando su Mugen por el latigo, comenzando a contra atacar a los gemelos quienes habían empezado a disparar –Dance…Jigoku- (N.A Dance Jigoku= danza infernal) Invoca dando un latigazo, mostrando la forma de Mugen haciendo la misma danza de Lillith invertida, teniendo ella espadas sujetadas a los muslos, cortando cada ataque que lanzaban los gemelos

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-

-No lo sé Len, pero algo es seguro- Se voltea la mayor de los Vocaloid –En esta ocasión solo nos podemos esconder-

-No es verdad- Dice Gakupo mirándola –Podemos ir al laboratorio de Komui, seguro algo nos va a servir- Siguen caminando, hasta dar en la sección de cuartos –Bueno… nos podemos refugiar un rato aquí- Dice con una gota en la cabeza –Dee ¿Tú qué opinas?-

-Yo opino que es mejor, cuidar a los niños, son más frágiles- Admite Dell, abriendo una puerta para que puedan entrar

-¿Por qué? No somos tan débiles- Replica Rui, viendo a los demás –Por ser más chicos ¿Crees que somos débiles?-

-No creo que quiera decir eso Rui- Afirma Akaito, poniendo la mano en su cabeza –A lo que Dell se refiere es a que es mejor mantenerlos seguros-

-Sigue siendo otra forma de llamarnos débiles-

-Moo… Rui de verdad necesitas que te mimen más- Reclama Rin dándole la espalda a su prima –Si te tomaras el tiempo de estar más con nosotros, en lugar de vagar por ahí con Rei, sabrías que cuando alguien dice eso, lo hace porque te quiere, y te cuida- Regaña, dándose la vuelta entrando en el pequeño cuarto junto con Len totalmente molesta –Mataku… gente como ella me estresa-

-Rin cálmate- Pide Kaiko abrazándola –En estos momentos de guerra, es mejor calmarnos o… ¡Ah!- Gritan luego de sentir un temblor seguido de explosiones

-Eso no importa ahora Kaiko, entren- Pide Luka empujándolos a todos dentro del cuarto atascando la puerta –_Es lo mejor_- Mira a los demás quienes asintieron con la cabeza

-¡Matte! ¡Luka Nee-san!- Desesperada, e inundada por el miedo intento abrir la puerta -¡Luka Nee-san!- Volvió a llamar Rui sin obtener respuestas -_¡Luka Nee-san!_- Empieza a llorar, recargándose en la puerta

-Tranquila Rui- La calma Akaiko, tomándola entre sus brazos –Todo saldrá bien, lo hacen porque nos quieren mucho- Trata de sonar positiva sin tener en cuenta que ella también ha comenzado a llorar

-Umm- Asiente Len –Hacer canciones y videos de guerras es muy distinto a estar en una batalla… Lillith, Allen, Lavi y los demás, todos ellos se están esforzando mucho por todos- Derrama leves lagrimas –Y no podemos hacer nada- Se sienta junto a Rin, tomando su mano –Sí llega a haber un intermedio… pidámosle a Lillith que nos ayude-

-No creo que pueda, ella más que nadie debe tenerla difícil por lo que vi- Se para Gumi abriendo un cajón encontrando una foto de Lillith y Kanda en el interior –Será que…- Mira el resto del cuarto poniéndose azul -¡¿Nos encerraron en el cuarto de K-K-Ka-Kanda?- Se queda en blanco, al tiempo que se le sale el alma y cae al piso, temblando

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Se acerca Akaiko, con confusión

-Se supone que es la única habitación en la cual todo el mundo teme entrar- Se levanta tratando de alejarse de ahí sin tocar nada –Hagan un circulo y no toquen absolutamente nada-

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona Kaiko con su habitual tono tierno

-Algo me dice que no es bueno que estemos aquí-

-Lo que sea- Contesta Rin acomodándose en el piso –Es cómodo aquí podemos dormir tranquilamente- Cierra los ojos recostada en las piernas de Len

-Descansa Rin- Acaricia su cabeza, comenzando a dormirse también –Saben eso es buena idea… ¡Waa! Dormirnos un rato, atascaron la puerta… no creo que la puedan abrir-

-Saben la ironía de todo esto- Llamo Rei recargado en su pierna –Cuando entramos, todos estaban llorando, y ahora están cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo-

-Es verdad- Asienten mirándose divertidos –Ja… ¡Jajajajajajaja!- Ríen ignorando lo que pasa fuera de su pequeño cubículo cayendo uno por uno al sueño…

-¡AGH!- Se queja Allen estrellándose en la pared, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca mirando desafiante a Tikky –Cross Grave- Invoca rasgando nuevamente a Tikky, el cual evito el ataque siendo levemente rasguñado –TCH-

-Cerca, muy cerca chaval- Crea una Teasse en su mano, acercándola a Allen –Pero te falta chaval- Chasquea los dedos, dejando entrar un gran número de Teasses que se disponen a atacar a todo exorcista a su vista, hasta que una gran sombra negra destruyo varios de un solo golpe

-Jeje… Gomen, Gomen ¿Llego tarde?- Pregunta Circe arrastrando a Lullubel de la coleta –Lo lamento, no quise llegar tarde pero… me detuve a jugar con el "Kuro Neko"- (N.A Kuro= negro Neko= gato) Suelta la coleta, retirando su cabello de su rostro mostrando un cascabel que antes tenía Lullubel

-Circe… ¿Qué haces con ese cascabel?- Pregunto Lavi viendo extrañado el pequeño artefacto enrollado en su cuello –Dime… ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno verás… es un historia muy divertida pero por ahora… debemos encargarnos de los Noés- Amarra su cabello en un coleta, dejando el paso libre para Bloody –Ikuso Bloody- Señala sonriendo macabramente -¡Fire Spirit!- Invoca, viendo como las enredaderas naturales que Bloody lleva con él se tornaban rojo, empezando a tomar forma de llamas, incendiando todo su cuerpo –Vamos Bloody- Empieza a caminar hacia los Noés, dejando pequeñas llamas en el piso, por donde caminaba. Sonríe viendo como su inocencia empieza a correr hacia los Noés, dejando su camino de fuego

-A ver danos con todo pequeño lobo- Ínsita Tikky extendiendo su mano

-Bloody, atrápalo- Pide dejando que el animal se lance a la mano de Tikky mordiéndola con toda su fuerza, incrustando sus dientes en ella, haciéndola sangrar. A lo cual el Noé reacciono arrojándolo a un costado haciendo que se estrelle en una pared -¡Bloody!- Corre a él mirando furiosa a los Noés, escuchando gruñir a Bloody, quien se voltea a verlo, notando que estaba relamiéndose la sangre que todavía quedaba sobre su colmillo –Al parecer tienes buen sabor Tikky Mikk- Se levanta con su mano en el lomo de Bloody -¡Night Wolf!- Invoca sintiendo una brisa de aire entrando por la orden rodeándola a ella y a Bloody, seguida de varias sombras que comienzan a arremolinarse alrededor de ella, comenzando a formar una burbuja de obscuridad en la cual se encontraban Circe junto con Bloody, desavecindase luego de unos pocos segundos, se pudo ver primeramente un botín negro salir de la burbuja seguido de las patas traseras de Bloody teñidas en rojo carmesí; para luego dispersarse en el lugar dejando mostrar, el pequeño traje que llevaba puesto en ese momento Circe, que constaba de una mini falda de cuero, con un tipo brassier de cuero unido con la falda y unas alas negras para concluir aquel traje que llevaba puesto –Ahora… yo tambien quiero probar ese deliciosos sabor Tikky Mikk- Se monta en el lomo de su fiel inocencia extendiendo su mano arriba de su cabeza, abriendo un agujero negro, en el cual salto y entro Bloody cerrando en cuando entraron

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- Exclaman los demás exorcistas, contemplando las sombras que quedaron como rastro de lo que acaba de acontecer –_"Circe-chan"_- Piensa Lavi con el martillo en mano

-Parece que su amiga los abandono, y huyo-

-Lo dudo- Afirma Ángel, viendo la escena desde lo alto de un poste –Sí conozco mejor que nadie a Onee-chan, es que lo que planea incluye la muerte- Señala detrás de los Noés mostrando como el mismo agujero por el cual entro Circe saltando sobre los Noés, con un libro en mano sonriendo a mas no poder

-Mmmm veamos… conde Tikky Mikk, murió el día tercero de julio del pasado 1420 ¿Eso es verdad?- Si inclina hasta estar cerca de su rostro, tanto como para poder besarlo –Causa de muerte: ¿"Desconocida"? al joven conde Mikk, le salieron extrañas estigmas en la frente, antes de morir sin saber su razón, ya que gozaba de excelente salud- Se baja de Bloody, caminando frente a todo seguida de su fiel amigo –Por lo visto tu razón de morir no se conoce hasta la fecha- Cierra el libro transformándolo en sombras que se enredan en sus dedos –Pero yo te dare una segunda causa de muerte-

-Lo dudo mucho preciosa- Se levanta sacudiéndose el saco –Pero si quieres averiguarlo te dare el placer-

-No lo necesito me basta con este cascabel- Señala dejando entrar las sombras que siguen enredadas en su mano en el pequeño adorno –Con un toquecito así- Lo golpea levemente desatando una gran tormenta de sombras en la cual indica para que entren los exorcistas -¡¿Qué sucede Noés? ¡¿No pueden con una pequeña tormenta de las sombras?- Vuelve a montarse en su inocencia, entrando tambien ella –_Muy bien muchacho, vamos a jugar un poco_- Comienza a correr perdiéndose entre las sombras formando con ellas una guadaña, con la cual se dispone a atacar a los Noés

-Espera niña- Llama Lullubel parándose frente a ella –Aún puedo pelear- Visualiza su cascabel intentando tomarlo por la fuerza

-Y yo que esperaba que la Noé de la lujuria diera mejor batalla- Aumenta su velocidad mezclándose con las mismas sombras atacando simultáneamente a Bloody, dejando varias marcas en su piel, esperando el momento oportuno

-Te tengo- Informa Lullubel jalando la guadaña con su latigo de agua recibiendo el impacto de Circe cayendo sobre ella –De vuélveme ese cascabel-

-¿Te refieres a este?- Lo señala, el cual sigue creando la tormenta de sombras –Si lo quieres quítamelo…- Extiende el cuello permitiéndole a Lullubel tomarla, quien al apenas tocarlo se quemó -…Ah, claro sin lastimarte con la inocencia que ahí dentro de el- Se levanta golpeándole la barbilla, haciendo un giro hacia atrás cayendo sobre Bloody, volviendo a correr sin dejar de pelear con Lullubel, la cual se convirtió al igual que ella en sombras que solo ellas mismas pueden ver, atacándose mutuamente, tanto con su guadaña y con sus látigos de agua

-¡Vamos Road! ¿Ya no tienes más?- Pide Lillith viendo como cada partícula de las sombras, inundada en inocencia, lenta y dolorosamente la iba debilitando

-Claro que tengo más- Abre una ilusión en la cual se podía ver claramente un gran castillo al fondo machado en sangre -¡Pero miren el castillo de Lillith es enorme!-

-Este no es mi hogar- Afirma sacando el latigo, agitándolo frente a Road -¿Por qué mejor no jugamos?- Invita envolviéndose en el latigo, cambiando su traje negro por uno escarlata, en el cual se podía visualizar un loto envuelto por cadenas –Vamos, ¿No quiere jugar la nena de conde?- Se lanza a atacarla recibiendo su contraataque

-Claro que puedo jugar- La empuja tomando una de sus velas en su mano, sacando más lanzándolas hacia Lillith, quien con un simple agitar empezó a repelerlas –No puedes agitar siempre ese latigo-

-No, no puedo pero hare algo mejor- Crea un circulo atrapando las velas, para luego regresárselas a Road bañadas en inocencia

-Jiji, el hermanito no puede jugar- Dice Jasdero preparado para lanzar su bomba purpura –No puede porque ya se cansó Jiji- Lo miran, notando que la atmosfera comienza a cambiar

-¡Night Storm!- Se escuchó el grito de Circe seguido de unos relámpagos, dando inicio a una lluvia en la cual todos corrían peligro desvaneciendo las sombras, mostrando la batalla que se llevaba a cabo con Circe y Lullubel por el cascabel

-¡Ahora!- Indica Marí dejando pasar a lo Vocaloid, quienes con ametralladoras y bazucas se dispusieron a disparar a los Noés desde lo alto de la orden, como francotiradores ondas sonoras provenientes de la inocencia de Marí. Quien se preparaba para poder dar su golpe a la familia Noé –Bien mi turno…-

-Komba wa exorcistas- (N.A Komba wa= buenas noches/tardes) Saluda el conde milenario, haciendo su entrada -¿Eh? Parece que han estado dejando pésimo a mis Noés y Akumas. Entonces llegaron los refuerzos- Se aleja dejando en cambio a unos nivel tres y unos nivel cuatro…-

-¡Divu~ain Akuma harai!- Ataca Saori lanzando una de sus dagas al conde mirando retadora

-¿Are? ¿Omae… quién eres?-

-_¡Jajajaja!_- Ríe poniendo su mano frente a su boca –_Yo soy aquella que muchos ya no nombran, aquella que solo vuela por las noches. Yo mi estimado gordo soy Sumiko Takanashi_- Lo mira sonriente mostrando sus colmillos –_Aliada de la inocencia, enemiga de los Noés y… criatura de la noche_-

-Mmmm tienes algo familiar… ¡Ah! Tu cabello como no me di cuenta, eres la misma niña con la que Allen Walker solía pasar el tiempo-

-_No esa es mi otro yo, Saori_- Vuelve a sacar su daga –Pero en estos momentos… ninguna de las importa- Responde con la voz de las dos mezcladas y sus ojos al máximo tono carmesí que tienen –Ahora fray gordo feo, déjeme mostrarle lo que una Takanashi, es capaz de hacer- Extiende sus alas al máximo, creando una brisca que hizo retroceder la mayoría de los Akumas -¡Marí-chan, ahora es tu oportunidad! ¡Utau!- (N.A Utau= canta/o) Ordena lanzándose al conde mostrando sus colmillos así como preparando su daga la cual creció tres veces su tamaño original -¡Marí-chan!- Vuelve a llamar, deteniendo el ataque del conde con la daga, y creando una barrera para que los Akumas no entren más -¡¿Qué pasa Marí-chan?- Se voltea a verla notando que una enorme atmosfera se empezó a crear alrededor de ella, a lo que Sumiko sonrió complacida aumentando la fuerza comenzando a crear un choque junto con la espada del conde -¡Ahora Marí-chan!- Avienta la daga haciendo retroceder a todos junto con los Noés -¡Ikuso!- Crea otra daga con la cual vuelve a repeler los ataques del conde esperando el ataque de Marí

_Marí: __Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni_

_Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma_

_Samayou karada WO_

_Katachinaku yami he to kieru_

_Iroaseta omoi ha tooku_

_Sagasu no ha shinkirou_

_"Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru"_

Comienza a cantar creando una atmosfera en la cual varias estatuas se comenzaron a formar alrededor de los exorcistas. Viendo extrañados a la joven Ryusaki quien solamente se dispuso a extender la mano indicando algo creando aún más confucion en todos los presentes

-Crow protector- Invoca haciendo que las estatuas tomen forma de corona para hacer una barrera en la cual los Vocaloid se encontraban, listos para atacar apuntando a todos los Akumas con ametralladoras sónicas (N.A etto… como decirlo… no disparan balas, si no como ondas de inocencia, favor de Marí-chan)

-¡Así de hace Marí-chan!- Felicita Saori volviendo a repeler los ataques, sin dejar de alejar Akumas con su aleteo

-Ok, apoyemos a Saori- Apoya Lenalee haciendo su aparición (N.A o.O ¿¡Qué a ella no la había dejado fuera!) Junto con las Dark Boots -¡Inocencia actívate! ¡Enbu Kirikase!- Ataca destruyendo varios de los Akumas que seguían detrás del conde

-¡Bomba azul!- Gritan Jasdero y Debitto dando su ataque a los exorcistas aprovechando su despiste -¡Bomba purpura!- Atacan nuevamente creando un ambiente lleno de muñecos y burbujas –Jiji, ahora no nos encontraran Jiji- Dejan pasar los Akumas, viendo divertidos la escena

-Kuso de nuevo esto- Se quejan Allen y Lavi –Bueno al menos tenemos una idea de cómo lidiarlo-

-¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR Y CONCENTRARSE EN NO SER DESTRUIDOS?- Regaña Saori, aventando una daga a un enorme librero viendo la enorme explosión que se generó, para que esta regresara inmediatamente -¡Allen!- Vuelve a llamar agitándolo hasta marearlo -¡NO ES TIEMPO DE RELAJARSE!- Vuelve a regañar asustando a todos -¡Y USTEDES DE ARRIBA TAMBIEN AVIVENSE, USEN SU MALDITOS CINCO SENTIDOS Y ATAQUEN!- Se eleva en el aire uniendo sus dagas para crear una espada

-De una forma y otra Saori-chan…-

-…Da miedo -_-U- Exclaman todos viendo el cambio de chica tierna y amigable, a una controladora y sanguinaria

-Aún si tiene razón debemos pelear- Afirma Rinji extendiendo tambien sus propias alas, activando a la vez su inocencia –Inocencia actívate- Una luz celeste se comienza a desprender de su brazo, mostrando su cicatriz en forma de rosa que se unía con una de igual en su espalda –Neko no Yume- Invoca atacando a los Akumas con unos vectores que salieron de sus cicatriz, levantándolo (N.A etto… suena como salido de spiderman 2 pero bno a si me dieron los detalles de inocencia, lo de elevarlo fue mi idea pero bno… que le voy a hacer -_-!) -_¡Ahora Onee-chan!_- Llama cambiando el tono de sus ojos a carmesí, y el tono de su piel a una tez pálida parecida a la de hermana

-Umm- Vuelve a asentir Lenalee preparando su ataque (N.A insisto… ¡¿NO LA HABÍA DEJADO FUERA?) Se para junto a Rinji en uno de sus vectores siendo impulsada por ellos, hasta dar justo en un Akuma haciéndolo explotar, seguido del latigo de Lillith -¿Are?- Se voltea a verla, sonriendole

-Hagámosle caso a Saori, no quieren verla realmente molesta ¿Nee?- Le guiña el ojo, regresando su inocencia, para poder atacar mejor

-_Ok, justo ahora… _¡Ike!- (N.A no sé si se escriba así pero Ike= vamos) Grita Meiko comenzado a disparar hacia donde se concentraban más burbujas al igual que Luka, quien llevaba un rifle más grande de lo normal

-Meiko… esto da buen resultado- La susodicha recarga la bazuca en su hombro mirando el escenario aun con el antifaz morado –Meiko… ¿Doushio?- (N.A Doushio= que hacemos) Deja el rifle en el muro sin apartar la vista de ella

-Lo tengo- Acomoda la bazuca, siguiendo los movimientos de Lavi quien intenta darle a un Akuma -¡Lavi cuando yo te diga atacas!- Se voltea a verla extrañado de la orden captando al instante su idea -¡Ahora!-

-¡O martillo de tamaño variable! ¡Man, man, man! ¡Hiban!- Lo estrella en el piso dejando libre la serpiente de llamas que se dirigió al Akuma y al mismo tiempo que Meiko ataco destruyéndolo en un solo golpe -¡Bien!- Regresa su mirada a Meiko quien volvió a acomodar su bazuca

-De esa manera Luka, sigue el ataque de algún exorcista, entonces junto con su poder atacaremos- Mira a los demás de sus compañeros quienes asintieron, comenzado a seguir sus movimientos

-Time Record- Invoca Miranda, deteniendo toda la escena excepto los movimientos de los exorcistas

-¿Qué paso Miranda?- La voltean a ver, notando como las siluetas de los Akumas se dibujaban en el aire -¿Esto es…?-

-Hai Lenalee-chan, están presentes pero… el conde y los Noés se han ido-

-Solo quedan Jasdero y Debitto ¿Nee?- Baja Marí junto con los demás viendo la llegada de Circe –Incluso Lullubel se ha ido- Circe se acerca a ella

-Umm, demo…- Baja la cabeza acariciando la de Bloody –Dudo que se queden fuera, van a regresar. Eso es seguro- Mira al frente apretando los dientes –Bloody- Toma una vara en su mano girándola –Atrápalo- Lo avienta Escuchando como Jasdero y Debitto comienzan a correr siendo Bloody quien los persigue –Baka, mientras tengan esa rama de musgo en su ropa Bloody no los perderá de vista-

-¿Pero segura funciona?-

-Es musgo, el musgo se adhiere con facilidad a la tela, dakara Bloody aun la persigue- Toma la guadaña en su mano poniéndola frente a la Jasdero y Debitto, haciéndolos tropezar para que luego Allen los tomara con la garra –Bueno Jasdero Debitto ¿Nee?- Coloca la guadaña en su cuello mirándolos retadora al igual que Saori quien con su daga le imito

-Saa… ¿Cómo nos quitamos esto?- Ambos Noés comenzaron a sudar frio y a temblar –Dije ¿Cómo nos quitamos esto?- Comienza a hacer presión viendo recorrer lentamente la negra sangre Noé por la daga

-¡Waa! ¡Ustedes dos están locas! ¡No más!- Comienza a quejarse Debitto intentando soltarse, mientras los demás lentamente vieron como la escena desaparecía -¡Suéltanos, suéltanos, suelta!- Libran el agarre saliendo rápidamente del lugar -¡Son unas lunáticas!-

-Mataku al menos ya se fueron- Se calma Saori, cerrando sus alas y regresando sus ojos a su tono normal, cayendo agotada –Ah… Estoy agotada-

-Sa…Saori- Llama Allen con una gota en la cabeza sentándose junto a ella -¿Daijobu?- Se recarga en su frente sonriendo

-Hai, solo me siento un poco cansada, nunca había estado así y… ¡¿Con la inocencia activada?- Se altera levantándose de golpe –_"¡¿Ah? De-de-demo… ¡Waa! ¡¿Doushio?"_- Se inca aun lado de Allen formando una bolita y con el ambiente tenso

-¿Sa-Saori? ¿Segura estas bien?-

-Hai- Lo mira con las típicas rayas de tensión bajo el ojo -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Primero: Empezaste a actuar paranoicamente cuando te diste cuente que tienes inocencia, segundo: tenías la inocencia activada mientras estabas en modo vampiro y tercero: estuviste luchando contra el conde milenario y Akumas nivel tres-

- ¬¬# ¿A quién llamaste paranoica Lillith?- Cuestiona con una vena en la frente mirando seria a su amiga

-Pues a ti ¿A quién más?- Responde con una aura negra a su alrededor

-¿Para-noica? ¿Eh?-

-Sou, pa-ra-noi-ca. Súper, súper paranoica- Sigue respondiendo, aumentando su aura, mientras los demás las veían con una gota en la nuca

-¡I'm not paranoiac!-

-Yes you are-

-No I'm not- Siguen lanzándose miradas comenzando a sacar chispas

-¿Y se supone Allen y Yuu-chan pelean?-

-Ja ¿Lo ves? Reaccionas exageradamente- Se da la vuelta meneando la cabeza –Mmmm que se le va a hacer, los años no te han servido de nada ¿Verdad?-

-¿A mí? ¿Pero quién es la que actúa aún como la princesita mimada?- Una gota cayo por su cabeza mientras su color aumentaba

-¡Eh! Pero al menor yo no dependo de mi hermano- Comienza a estirar su mejilla creando diversión en los presentes

-¿De verdad?- Se libera del agarre mirándola –Porque a mi parecer aun dependes de Yuu-kun- Un vena sale en la frente del susodicho

-Jajaja, mira quien lo dice Saori- Aprieta los dientes estirándoles una mejilla

-Entonshes no eshtoy shola- Estira la mejilla de Lillith, sin apartar su vista de ella

-¡Ya es suficiente!- Gritan Kanda y Rinji separando a sus hermana como si se tratase de una lucha más grave -¡Las dos siguen siendo unas niñas!- Regaña Rinji, dándole la vuelta a Saori

-¡Suéltame Rinji no soy una niña!- Pide completamente roja

-Ja, ¿Ni si quiera te puedes liberar del agarre de tu hermano eh? Eso dem…- Le tapa la boca Kanda con una vena en la frente al igual que Rinji

-¡Maduren de una vez, ya no son unas niñas!- Vuelven a regañar haciendo sonrojar a sus hermanas

-Ja… ¡Jajajajajajaja!- Comienzan a reírse los demás creando más sonrojo en Lillith y Saori –Jajaja y yo que las consideraba maduras Jajajajajaja- Sigue riéndose Lavi al igual que Circe quienes ya se encontraban en el piso de la risa

-¡Lavi no te rías!- Pide Allen tratando de contener la risa al ver el rostro de Saori junto con el de Lillith –Lavi deja de…de… ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Comienza a reírse junto con todos

-¡Allen!- Regaña la joven Takanashi roja hasta las orejas mirándolo sin bajar el color

-Gomen, Gomen pero… Jajaja es que se vieron igual que cuando tenían seis-

-Jum- Repela Lillith dándole la espalda a todos, con el tono igual al de Saori –Pero si tú, sigues siendo el mismo chaval que conocí hace dieciséis años Allen-

-Jaja… ¡¿Qué?- Pregunta completamente rojo ante el comentario -¡Te equivocas Lillith-san!- Repele intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-¿Cómo de que no? Si todavía haces berrinche cuando se trata de hablar de tu pasado- Se acerca a él, riendo de su vergüenza -¿Me equivoco?-

-Lillith-san…- Baja la cabeza junto con la risa de todos

-Jajaja que gracioso- Se burló Lavi tirado en el piso

-Tú no te quedas atrás Lavi- Exclama Junko llegando junto con Bookman y varios libros en mano –Si mal no recuerdo cuando eras pequeño te la pasabas brincando de un lado a otro esperando que te entrenaran como Bookman-

-_Jun-chan_-

-¿Nani? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, si quieres reírte de alguien primero ríete de ti- Sigue su camino junto con Bookman

-Jun-chan…-

-Jaja ¿Realmente Lavi?- Pregunta Circe recargándose en su hombro comenzando a saltar –Jajaja-

-Bueno ya todos- Llega Komui con una hojas en la mano –Necesito que Saori-chan y… Kanda-kun junto con Lillith-sama vengan con migo-

-¿Eh? ¿Doushite?- Pregunta Lillith disfrutando hacer pasar vergüenza a los demás

-Onegai- Sonríe regresando a su oficina seguido de los tres exorcistas

-Insisto Saori, sigues dependiendo de tu hermano…-

-Mira Lillith- Llama Kanda colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermana apretándolos hasta oírlos tronar –Mejor te vas callando por que recuerdo cierta ocasión donde TÚ tambien dependías de mi-

-Hay, hay, hay duele, duele, duele- Se aleja de él refugiándose en Saori –Onii-chan que cruel eres-

-Tranquila Lillith, yo te cuido- Acaricia su cabeza en forma de hermana mayor

-Jum- Le saca la lengua aún bajo la vanguardia de Saori

-Nee… Yuu-kun ¿Aún sigue siendo la pequeña princesa que conocí hace dieciséis años?- Le susurra divertida

-Puede ser- Sigue su camino viendo como su hermana actuaba como niña pequeña

-Bueno la razón por la que los llame es…-

-"Hatto Mugen" y "Vampire Justice"- Afirma Reveriel haciendo su aparición

-¿Cómo aún se puede mover?- Pregunta Lillith viéndolo superior –Jum parece que este tío necesita una mayor dosis de Noé para poder MORIR de una buena vez-

-¿Entonces joven Kanda admites ser cómplice Noé?-

-Yo nunca dije eso cara de sapo, lo único que yo decía era que su presencia aquí es innecesaria, ya habiendo muchos sapos incluso más tiernos que tú- Se da la vuelta saliendo de la habitación

-Espera Lillith Kanda ¿Olvidas que te ata a la orden?-

-La inocencia, pero yo vine porque no creí que Yuu cumpliera su promesa- Sale de la oficina seguida de Saori hasta llegar a su habitación donde se sentó en su cama al igual que su amiga de la infancia

-Lillith… ¿En serio desconfiaste tanto de tu hermano?- Acaricia su cabeza como si fuera un gato

- Sí… bueno no… es más ya ni sé que decir sobre mi hermano, pero algo si me decepciono…- Se queda mirando el hombro de Saori, seria

-¿Qué sucede Lillith?- Se acerca a ella pasando su mano enfrente de su rostro

-Saori… No me dijiste que tenías una araña de mascota-

-U-u-una… a-a-a-¡¿Araña?- Mira su hombro temblando poniéndose más pálida de lo que ya era -¡AAAHHH!- Un grito estridente inundo toda la orden haciendo que la mayoría corra hacia el lugar de origen del grito

-¡Saori! ¿Estás bien?- Llamo su hermano abriendo la puerta completamente alterado, con una gota en la cabeza al ver como la joven Takanashi se encontraba encima de una silla y alrededor de esta una pequeña araña que subía por la pata de esta –Sa-Saori…- Decía el bajando la cabeza

-¡Onii-chan!- Salta hacia el temblando -¡Me quiere comer, hermano me quiere comer!-

-Saori por favor, es solo una araña- Dice Lillith pisándola con su bota dejando como rastro el pequeño crujir -¿Vez? No te hizo nada-

-¡Lillith! No hagas eso es horrible oírlas tronar- Su amiga se acerca a su oído soplando en este

-¡Hoo!- Sopla haciéndola temblar para que vuelva a gritar aferrándose con mayor fuerza a su hermano

-Saori tranquila, no te pasara nada solo es una pequeña araña- La baja caminando fuera de su habitación –Ahora eres una exorcista, tu inocencia es mejor que la mía ¿Y le temes a un arácnido?-

-Son asquerosos- Replica sin soltar a su hermano -¡Además me quería comer! ¿Viste su tamaño? ¡Venía a comerme!-

-Ahí Saori a veces me avergüenza acudir a tus gritos- Admite con el rostro todo rojo

-Fuchi, se ensucio el piso- Anota Lillith caminando fuera de su habitación

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Len quiero salir a comprar, quiero salir de la orden-

-Lo se Rin pero recuerda lo que dijo Komui "No pueden salir de la orden hasta que se asegure y volverán a atacar o no los Noés"-

-Es estresante necesito aire fresco- Caminan directo al comedor donde se reúnen con los demás

-¿Qué tienes Rin?- Pregunta Luka acercándose a ella

-Quiero salir pero Komui dijo que no- Responde siendo escuchada por Lenalee que iba pasando con Rinji

-Nii-san dijo eso, pero tambien dijo que el portero los iba a dejar salir si iban con un exorcista- Afirma retomando su camino junto con Rinji

-Eso es Len podemos pedirle aun exorcista que nos acompañe-

-Ni crean que los dejaremos ir solos- Regaño Miku tomando un bocado de comida -¿Nee Mikuo?- Parpadea haciendo que su hermano asienta –Además ¿Creen que un exorcista convencerá al portero?-

-Bueno podemos llevarnos dos o tres…-

-¿Dos o tres que Rin?- Lillith se inclina a verla haciéndola palidecer –Rin…-

-Queremos salir pero Komui dijo que no, y Lenalee me dijo que con un exorcista nos dejaran salir, pero uno no basta para todos. Por favor Lillith quiero salir, sentir el aire fresco en mi rostro-

-Bien lo entiendo- Se sienta con ellos quitándole su bandeja a un buscador para pasar desapercibida –Si quieren salir el portero no los dejara salir ni aunque se lleven a todos los exorcistas, la mejor manera es por otro lado, y yo conozco una salida y entrada que esquiva al portero-

-¿Cuál?- Cuestiona mirándola fijamente, a lo cual ella indica para que la sigan al interior de la torre hasta un pequeño espacio donde un agujero era lo único que se veía

-Por aquí, quitando esto… pueden pasar todo pero uno por uno- Explica cuando una luz comienza a salir de su muñeca –Vamos entren yo los sigo- Los demás obedecieron, yendo detrás de ella hasta llegar a una escalera

-Komui ¿Ha visto a Lillith?-

-No Kanda-kun, aunque el general Cross tampoco la encuentra- Afirmo viendo salir a Kanda de su oficina

-_Solo no hablen muy fuerte, ya que si se escucha. No se separen estamos cerca de la… _¡Salida!- Anuncia abriendo una puerta dejando salir a todos

-Aire al fin- Exclama Rin abrasando a Lillith –Gracias Lillith, ¿Nos llevas al pueblo a comprar?-

-Claro no veo por qué no- Sonríe caminando junto a los demás quienes estaban, sintiendo el cálido sol calentando su piel lentamente

-¿Qué es ahí? ¿Y aquí? ¿Qué esto? ¿Cómo funciona esto?- Preguntaba Akaiko corriendo de un puesto a otro, junto con Kaiko –Meiko ¿Qué es esto?-

-Akaiko tranquilízate, por favor- Pidió su hermano mayor sujetando su cabeza –Vamos tranquilos, no hay prisa por volver- Toma su mano yendo a una tienda -¿Disculpe qué esto?-

-Esto joven es un anillo de temperatura, de pendiendo de como sea su ánimo es la temperatura de su cuerpo- Se lo da para que lo vea –Cambia de color conforme la temperatura-

-Ya veo- Sonríe mirando a Akaiko -¿Cuánto vale?-

-¿Onii-chan?- Mira a su hermano quien coloca el anillo en su dedo sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana -¡Qué lindo Arigato Akaito-Nii-chan!- Se unen a los demás que siguen vagando en el pueblo comprando artefactos dignos de su interés

-_"Solo espero no meterme en problemas por esto"_- Pensó Lillith viendo como todos estaban sonriendo, haciendo lo mismo que ellos –_"No puede pasar nada malo"_- Se dijo así misma caminando junto a los demás

-¡Komui!- Entran Kanda y Cross a la oficina del supervisor tirando la puerta al momento de abrirla -¡Lillith no se encuentra en la orden!- Anuncian golpeando el escritorio ordenando todos los papeles -¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? ¡Debías vigilarla!-

-Primero: ¡Mi escritorio! Segundo: ¡Gracias, tenía que arreglar eso! Y tercero: A mí nunca nadie me dijo que tenía que vigilar a Lillith-san-

- ¬¬# "Chiii" (N.A sonido que hacen al ver fijamente a alguien los animes)- Cross miraba asesino a Komui, quien se escondió detrás de sus papeles

-¡ERJEM, A TODOS LOS BUSCADORES Y EXORCISTAS, SE LES SOLICITA SU APOYO PARA BUSCAR, A LA EXORCISTA LILLITH KANDA QUIEN NO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA ORDEN, Y DE NO APARECER EL GENERAL CROSS Y KANDA-KUN ME ASESINARAN CON LA MIRADA!- Los mira librándose se los papeles -¿Debo ir yo tambien?- Ambos asienten haciendo llorar a Komui

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Lillith ¿Nos escucharías cantar?-

-Claro por qué no- Sonríe sentándose en una banca dejando que todos se acomoden para poder empezar su baile con la canción (N.A empieza a sonar "Matryoshka")

_Todos: 1 2 3 4‼_

_Dell: Kangae sugi no messeeji_

_Haku: Dare ni todoku kamo shiranaide_

_Miku: Kitto watashi WA itsu demo sou_

_Luka: Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika_

_Rui: Zutsuu ga utau pakkeeji_

_Gakupo: Itsu made tatte mo hari WA yo-ji_

_Gumi: Dare mo oshiete kurenai de_

_Meiko: Sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu_

_Kaito: AA, waresou da_

_Rei: Kioku mo zenbu nage dashite_

_Rin: AA, shiritai Na fukaku made_

_Akaito: Ano ne, motto ippai matte choudai_

_Kaiko: Karinka? Marinka? Gen WO hajiite_

_Len: Konna kanjou Dou shiyou ka?_

_Akaiko: Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? Kando ryoukou 524_

_Mikuo: Furoito? Keroido? Ken wo tataite_

_Dell: Zenbu, zenbu waratchaou ze_

_Haku: Sassato odore yo baka damari_

_Miku: Tende youchi Na Te WO tatakou_

_Luka: Wazato kurutta choushi de hora_

_Rui: Kitto watashi WA Dou demo ii_

_Gakupo: __Sekai no ondo ga tokete iku_

_Gumi: Anata to watashi de randebuu?_

_Meiko: Randebuu? (hora) randebuu?_

_Kaito: Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?_

_Rei: Ashidori yugande 1, 2, 1,2_

_Rin: Aa, hakisou da_

_Akaito: Atashi no zenbu uke tomete_

_Kaiko: Aa, sono ryoute de uke tomete_

_Len: Ano ne, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto_

_Akaiko: Karinka? Marinka? Hoo wo tsunette_

_Mikuo: Datte, datte gaman dekinai no_

_Dell: Motto suteki Na koto WO shiyou?_

_Haku: __Itai, itai nante nakanaide_

_Miku: Pareido? mareido? motto tataite_

_Luka: Matte nante itte matte, matte_

_Rui: Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni_

_Gakupo: Anata to watashi de randebuu?_

_Gumi: Randebuu? (hora) randebuu?_

_Meiko: Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?_

_Kaito: Ashidori yugande 1, 2, 1,2_

_Todos: (Rai rai) yoi tsubuse (Rai rai) utai dase (Rai rai) kyou mo hora_

_Rei: Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika_

_Miku y Gumi: (Ne, ne, ne) motto ippai matte choudai_

_Len y Rin: Karinka? Marinka? Gen WO hajiite_

_Rei y Rui: Konna kanjou Dou shiyou ka?_

_Miku y Mikuo: Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? __Kando ryoukou 524_

_Haku y Dell: Furoito? Keroido? Ken WO tataite_

_Meiko y Kaito: Zenbu, zenbu waratchaou ze_

_Akaito y Akaiko: Sassato odotte inaku nare_

_Todos: (Chuu chu, chu, chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta)_

_Todos: (Chuu chu, chu, chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta)_

Escuchan unos aplausos, viniendo aquellos que se acercaban a verlos, incluyendo a Lillith la cual les sonreía a más no poder, incluso recibiendo rosas y obsequios por la canción, extrañados por la reacción aceptaron los regalos con una sonrisa agradeciendo por sus felicitaciones

-Arigato-gosaemos- Hacen una reverencia viendo a Lillith, hasta esperar que todos se fueran se acercaron a su amiga –Que extraña reacción, nunca eh visto a alguien que se ponga así por una canción-

-Casi no se escuchan canciones tan alegres aquí, escuchar una cancion así es algo muy bueno además, les dieron muchas cosas lindas- Siguen su camino admirando aquellos presentes que les habían dado, quitándose al momento en que unos buscadores pasaron buscándolos

-¿Segura no nos regañaran?- Luka se acerca a ella dudosa

-Tranquila, mientras tenga Hatto conmigo…- Se detiene en seco, con el rostro completamente azul -¡Baka!- Se golpea la frente –Olvide decirle a Hatto que iba a salir- Mira la torre que estaba a unos metros de ellos –Tengo el brazalete pero sin Hatto el poder de la inocencia es minúsculo-

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Un poco, pero me alcanza para derrotar Akumas, eso es algo- Se detiene en la tienda donde compro el anillo de compromiso de Saori entrando en ella –Konichiwa- Saluda entrando en el lugar saliendo luego de un tiempo con una cajita en mano

-¿Qué es?-

-Hi-mi-tsu- (N.A Himitsu= secreto) Les guiña el ojo guardando el pequeño paquete en su chaqueta siendo arrastrada por los gemelos Kagamine a una tienda donde había unos trajes estilo vampiro -¿Qué pasa?-

-El seños cascarrabias dice que somos muy chicos para pedir unos trajes así, pero son geniales- Eleva la vista a los trajes torciendo la cabeza

-Es verdad son lindos. Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuestan?- El señor con la paciencia colmada se voltea a ella con los ojos cerrados

-Por última vez se los diré, son trajes muy refinados para alguien como uste… ¡Princesa Kanda!- Abre los ojos quedándose en blanco -¿Son vuestros amigos? Jeje mil perdones, por favor disculpad a este viejo mal educado- Hace una reverencia logrando que Lillith arquee una ceja –Con gusto le diré cuánto vale princesa-

-No es necesario, creo que los buscare donde no sean tan crueles con unos pobres niños- Se da la vuelta sonriendo escuchando los gritos del señor

-No, no, os pido perdón, para demostrar que lo lamento- Toma unas cajas guardando los trajes entregándoselos personalmente a Lillith –Se los regalo ¿Qué os parece princesa?-

-Me parece justo por tratar así a unos niños- Toma las cajas saliendo del puesto, reuniéndose con los demás botándose a carcajadas –Tengan niños, son de ustedes-

-Eso fue genial Lillith, es bueno que muchos te conozcan, ¡Ahí que hacerlo otra vez!-

-No lo creo Rin, lo más seguro es que Yuu y Cross-Oji, nos estén buscando- (N.A Oji=Tío) Mira el frente hacia el ocaso –Si hacemos eso mucho sabrán por donde pasamos y nos obligaran a volver a la orden-

-¿Hay algún problema con estar en la orden Lillith?- La susodicha se detuvo volviéndose a la persona que lo llamaba

-Yuu-Nii-chan- Responde siendo Hatto el que salía detrás de el –_"Kuso"_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí…?-

-¡¿Cómo que me trae por aquí? ¡Los Noé están rondando por todo el pueblo lo que espera uno de ti es que te quedes dentro de la orden, en lugar de salir a exponer tu vida!- Regaña logrando que los que iban pasando se les quedaran viendo extrañados

-Sobre todo Lillith exponer a personas ajenas a la orden- Anota Cross refiriéndose a los Vocaloid –Eso fue más que imprudente jovencita- Comienzan a caminar de vuelta a la orden dejando que los Vocaloid vayan al frente siendo Cross y Kanda los que iban junto a ella –Algo me lo esperaba del baka-deshi no de ti Lillith Kanda-

-Bueno ya lo entendí hice mal ¿Qué con eso?- Los voltea a ver con los ojos cristalinos –Desde que regrese de la rama asiática en palacio no me dejaban salir, estaba encerrada por la misma razón de que la "zona Akuma" estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, merezco libertad no puedo estar encerrada todo el tiempo, tu nos mandaste a esa rama, para entrenarnos como exorcistas, se cumplió lo que pediste nos convertimos en exorcistas, alejaste a mi hermano de mí- Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos impactando a sus dos familiares -¿Qué más me quieres quitar?- Retoma su camino extendiendo unas blancas alas alejándose de la escena

-Se fue- Dice Rin viéndola irse –Esto me suena que no nos concierne- Toma la mano de todo alejándose –Sayo- Se aleja con todos hasta la orden

-¿Rin que haces? Era un buen chisme- Se queja Meiko agitando su botella de sake

-Lillith es mi amiga, y esa es una pelea en la que no tenemos NADA que ver-

-Vaya nuestra Rin está creciendo- Kaito acaricia su cabeza entrando a la orden –Vamos ahí que regresar-

-Por cierto, sigo con la duda ¿Qué venía el cajita que tenía Lillith?-

-Yo igual Miku- Llega su hermano y la abraza por atrás dándole un tierno beso –Pero estoy seguro de lo sabremos si le preguntamos- Se recarga en su hombro caminando al mismo paso que ella –Lo que si me intriga son esas alas que le salieron- Toma las manos de su hermana viendo a los demás quienes estaban sentados en la enorme sala de la orden –Bueno solo algo… ¡Ah!- Se cae junto con Miku, consecuente del pequeño temblor que se sintió en toda la orden seguido de un disparo que penetro las paredes generando una gran nube de humo

-¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!- Exclama Meiko tapándose la boca con un pañuelo, para luego tapársela a Rin, la cual comenzaba a marearse

-¡Son los Noés!- Llega Lenalee bajando de los brazos de Rinji, quien con sus alas bate el veneno de la bala que acaba de penetrar los muros de la orden, liberando aquel aroma que lentamente inundo toda la orden

-¡Saori!- Grita Rinji batiendo con más fuerza sus alas alejando aquel aroma toxico para los Vocaloid –Kuso, si mi hermana no llega pronto, será un gran problema- Activando su inocencia liberando sus tentáculos, levantando la bala destruyéndola, y purificando su aroma

-No me dijiste que podías hacer eso- Anota Lenalee parándose junto a él activando su inocencia –Pienso que no me has dicho muchas cosas-

-Bueno supongo- Mire el frente por donde estaban entrando los Noés con una gran cantidad de Akumas

-Esto es interesante- Hace su entrada Wesly sentado sobre un nivel dos –Bueno ¿Qué esperan, un silbato? Vayan a matar- Indica dejando libres a los Akumas

-¡Crown Belt!- Un muro de tela blanco se forma impidiendo el paso de los Akumas -¡Ahora Saori!- Deja pasar a su novia la cual extendió sus alas liberando sus dagas, con las cuales comenzó a cortar Akumas –Bien ¡Lenalee!- Se voltea a ella, dejando que haga su movimiento

-¡Enbu Kirikase!- Invoca así como es atacado por un nivel tres

-¡Jeje, muere ex-or-cis-ta! Jiji- Eleva su mano intentando dar un ataque directo recibiendo un roce de una bala

-No, no- Llama Junko recargando la metralla en su hombro –No lo harás, al menos no antes de probar una dosis de dolor

* * *

**Lía: **lo se me meresco la muerte por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero si me asesinan ya no sabran que paso despues

**Rin: **¬¬ a quien le importa eso? QUE SERA DE NOSOSTRO?

**Len: **Rin tranquila, mejor contestemos los reviwes, nee?

**Miku: **yo quiero yo quiero! un capi confo? no se que sea eso

**Mikuo:** Miku, se refiere a confuso, y es verdad nada que ver con lo interesante

**Saori: **lo bueno es que no me paso nada malo, uff ya temía eso...

**Ángel: **no quiero tener toque de queda, eso es injusto

**Circe: **lo siento onii-chan, es lo que debo tomar para protegerte de brujas que te quieran dañar *mirada diabolica* KOMUI DAME CONSEJOS

**Lía: **ok eso es extraño y no estaba en el libreto, CIRCE APRENDETE EL LIBRETO, regresando

**Lillith: **pasamos al siguiente review el suspenso, adoro el suspenso, claro yo me aprendi el libreto *recibe golpe por parte de Circe* me callare

**Circe: **gracias, no hables de más por que te obligaron a hacer berrinche

**Lillith: **AUTORA EXIGO QUE ME CAMBIEN EL LIBRETO

**Kanda: **ya no seas dramatica *le pega con el guion*

**Todos: **TU NO DIGAS NADA QUE SOLO POR SER EL CONSENTIDO NO TE DAN ACTOS VERGONZOSOS *llega la autora salvando a Kanda*

**Lía: **no lo toquen, es mio y me lo arrugan

**Komui: **entonces que Kanda-kun no exagere, y los personajes secundarios exigimos mas presentacion

**Lía: ***con una gota en la cabeza* are?

**Dell: **los demás queremos armas modificadas por la ciencia

**Luka: **y mas parlamento

**Lía: **de preferencia vean el omake

* * *

(Omake)

Estan los vocaloid cambiando unos rifles de saludo

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Nada-

-No ustedes hacen algo ¿Qué es?-

-Naaada-

Negaron mirandolo tiernos

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Naaaaaada-

Volvieron a negar sonriendo

-¡¿Qué hacen?-

-Algo para matar a los metiches-

-¡¿EH?-

* * *

**Lía: **dejen a mi Yuu solo! bueno los veo en el proximo capitulo, aver si les da por no dejar dos reviews de nuevo

**Todos: **sayo-nara!


	20. Fin de la paz

**Lía: **bueno ¬¬ esto se hace tedioso pero ya que etto y vocaloid no son mi propiedad

* * *

******Capítulo 19: **Fin de la paz

Aquella que en algún momento durante ese tiempo en la orden fue llamada paz, fue eliminada, y sustituida por una guerra, guerra en la que exorcistas, y Vocaloid tenían que luchar para poder salvar su vida.

Sin importa si sabían, sí podían, estaba en su alcance luchar, tenían que luchar, tenían que poder defenderse, exorcistas, y Vocaloid. Lo único que podía mantenerlos con vida en esos precisos momentos solo luchar parecía ser la mejor opción que tenían era esa luchar.

Solo una desventaja… los Vocaloid no tenían al alcance sus armas modificadas con inocencia, capaces de triturar, maltratar y hacer delirar de dolor a los Akumas. Aquellas con las que no se sentían como una carga en esos momentos de lucha.

-¿Eh?- Exclama el Akuma mirando extrañado a Junko

-Claro, y aprovechando que estas así, hazme un favor no te muevas- Pide colocando cañón en su frente sonriendo dulcemente –Adiós- Dispara dejando que los demás vean como lentamente empieza a convertirse en ceniza, debido a la inocencia de la ametralladora

-Wow… ¡Esa es mi hermana!- Grita Lavi haciendo girar el martillo –Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi… ¡Man, man, man!- Toma el martillo en sus manos sonriendo –Llevo tiempo sin hacer esto… ¡Gouka Kaijin! ¡HIBAN!- Invoca golpeando el suelo con su martillo dejando que la gran serpiente de fuego pase por los Akumas, a lo que unos pocos lograron zafarse, y otros no tuvieron otro remedio que morir chamuscado

-Noeruorugan- Invoca Marie con unos nivel tres entre sus cuerdas -¡Seichi ni shi!- Tensa las cuerdas haciendo explotar a los Akumas siendo Krory el que se lanzó a los Akumas

-Mugen, segunda ilusión ¡Nigento!- Empuña su otra espada, cuando repente se pasó por su mente las palabras que dijo su hermana antes de desaparecer –_"Olvida eso, ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar"_- Mira fríamente a los Akumas, dispuesto a atacarlos al igual que los demás que estaban junto a el

-¡Crown Edje!- Ataca Allen colocándose a un lado de Kanda, ignorando que estaban en la vista de Wesly quien meneando delicadamente el dedo estaba por atacarlos

-¡Hiiro Janpu!- Invoca Lillith, cayendo envuelta en el latigo directamente en la mano de Wesly llamando la atención de sus parientes –Naru…Dengen- Toma la corbata de Wesly comenzando a dar una serie de vueltas, forma un tornado en el cual solo se podía ver la figura del latigo formando aquel tornado, que luego de un rato soltó a Wesly mostrando las quemaduras de inocencia en su piel

-¡Wesly!- Grita Road corriendo al mencionado mirando retadora a Lillith –Condenada princesita mimada- Se levanta chasqueando los dedos, creando una atmosfera del jardín donde solían jugar ella y Kanda –Pero sé que ahora… no estás muy feliz con tu hermanito ¿O sí?-

-Realmente no me importa en estos momentos lo que planees- Agita el latigo mirándola con los ojos vacios –Pero no dejare que dañes a las personas que habitan la orden-

-Ja ¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir?-

-Saori tenemos que hacer algo- Rinji se vuelve a su hermana quien mira para todos lados

-Onii-chan… ¿Has visto a Marí-chan?- Se gira para verlo un poco extrañada

-¡Lavi no quedes ahí parado!- Exige Junko, sin dejar de disparar a los Akumas que se aproximaban, cuando llega Marí, seguida de los Vocaloid a los cuales se les habían unido los demás -¡Marí-chan, te cubrí mucho tiempo, al fin llegas!-

-Gomen, Gomen- Retira el cabello de su rostro escuchando claramente las balas, los gritos, invocaciones, sin producir ella ningún ruido hasta que abrió los ojos, los cuales mostraban un tono más oscuro al que tiene

_Marí: __Mire ta genjitsukan nakushita mama de_

Empieza a cantar, haciendo temblar la ilusión de Road, creando una ventisca de aire en la cual se podía escuchar su voz

_Gareki no youni tsume kasanaru_

Los Noés comienzan a acercarse al lugar donde los exorcistas, mandando primero a las akumas

_Kono kanshou WA doko he yuku_

Salen los vocaloid con sus armas, modificadas con inocencia, con las cuales comienzan a disparar a los Noés al igual que los exorcistas quienes tras las claras indicaciones de Marí empezaron a atacar a los Noés

_Tsuireta kibou kangae akai ame WO harai ashita muchuu Ni_

Cierra los ojos dejando que su canción resuene dirigiéndose a Circe la cual simplemente estaba observando la escena desde cierto punto cuando Marí se acercó a ella

_Kusureta kanjou wo no hate ni_

-Nee Circe-chan, quiero pedirte un favor- Circe la mira por encima del hombro con una mirada de pistola

-Mmmm de acuerdo te escucho-

_Nani mo miru Nani ga aru_

-Pues verás tengo planeado acorralar a los Noés allá- Señala un espacio lo suficiente amplio para que estén todos –Con ayuda de los Vocaloid y los exorcistas. Pero necesito de tu ayuda para poder efectuarlo con éxito-

-Veré que puedo hacer- Se da la vuelta acariciando el lomo de Bloody, quien la mira para que esta asienta y comienza a caminar por el corredor -Tienen quince minutos, si no están detrás de mí en ese tiempo avanzare sin ellos ¿Quedo claro?- La mira seria mientras asiente y camina detrás de Bloody.

_Mada shiranai_

En el primer plano donde se está llevando a cabo la batalla de los Noés se puede ver claramente como la ilusión de Road comienza a rasgarse conforme la cancion sigue sonando y lucha con Lillith, quien a pesar de tener un expresión vacía su capacidad de lucha aumentaba lentamente mientras que a Road se le comenzaban a acabar las ideas.

_Hakanai subete no minoi wa_

Así como Kanda seguía luchando contra Wesly esquivando con dificultad sus ataques, aprovechando las quemaduras que su hermana le había proporcionado al salvarle la vida.

_Tada muon ni me no mae ni_

Allen se dedicaba a dirigir a Tikky al lugar ya especificado, aun preocupado por la situación actual de su novia desvió un poco la mirada recibiendo un ataque directo por parte del Noé

_Hirogari tsuzuketa_

-¡Lavi!- Llama Circe apareciendo detrás de el con el traje de Night Wolf, cierra los ojos regresándose a la batalla viendo a los Vocaloid detrás de ella preparados para seguirla –Necesito que me cubras

_Kieta hikari to kage saigo no kotoba_

-Wakarimasu- Asiente tomando el martillo con una mano haciéndolo girar lanzando su ataque -¡Gouka Kaijin! ¡HIBAN!- Golpea el suelo mientras es testigo del segundo portal de la vida y la muerte que abre Circe –Suerte- Les sonríe a lo que ella y Akaiko se sonrojan levemente

-Gracias- Responden para luego mirarse asesinamente entre ellas

_Nozonda no wa tada asu dake_

-Para que quede claro pequeña- Se acerca hasta poder susurrarle –Él es MIO-

-Lo dudo- Gruñen sacando chispas regresando a su camino original entrando en el portal

_Kono genjitsu wa dokoni aru_

-_"Eso fue extraño"_- Salta a donde la batalla está llevándose acabo reforzando a los exorcistas -¡Tercer nivel! ¡Sello del árbol!- Impacta el martillo al igual que los exorcistas lanzan el ataque dejando a los Noé en el lugar especificado por Marí

-¡Tercera ilusión! ¡Flor de espadas!- Invoca Kanda viendo caer a Road llena de rasguños en toda la piel y unas pocas quemaduras

_Tsuietai mao mitsume_

-Bueno eso me servirá por un rato- Informa Lillith llegando a un lado de Kanda el cual la miro despreocupado

-Llegas tarde- Ella sonríe regresando su vista al frente

_Akai ame no naka o hashitta mayo atsu_

-¡Circe me estoy mareando!- Se queja Rin sujetándose el Wolf mientras viajaban por el portal –Esto marea mucho-

-Tranquilízate, pronto llegaremos-

_Kuzureru undei no koete_

-Enserio marea- Afirma Luka sosteniéndose en Gakupo -¿Podemos parar?-

-Si paramos defraudaremos a la bruja-

_Nanimo shiru Nanimo kikku mou mienai_

-¿Te refieres a Marí-chan? Ella no es ninguna bruja-

-Toda mujer que me quiera quitar MI hermanito es una bruja, hasta la muerte- Se detiene dejando salir a los Vocaloid posicionándose justamente cuando todos los Noés ya estaban en el lugar asignado

_Akanai ikkotsu no minori wo_

-¡Debi ahora!- Grita Jasdero sacando su pistola apuntándole a Debitto

-¡Hai Dero!-

_Jasdero y Debitto: Yurikago ha hitotsu atta_

_Yurikago ni hitotsu atta_

_Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta_

_Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete_

_Hoshi hitotsu hakaba de yurete_

_Kyetekuyo!_

Una fuerte neblina comenzó a apoderarse de toda la orden, debilitando la vista de los exorcistas, quienes tuvieron que ponerse a la ofensiva deteniendo a los Noés para que permanecieran en su lugar

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respec…AAAHHH!- Sin terminar su frase Lillith es elevada por los aires sujetada por una rubia cabellera elevada un tiempo antes de que la estrellara en un muro destrozándolo por completo -¡Yuu corta el mechón!- Pide antes de que la volvieran a estrellar en un muro destrozándolo -¡Yuu!-

-Si no te has dado cuenta yo tambien estoy lidiando con lo mismo- Informa en el mismo estado que los demás exorcistas

-Jeje tontos exorcistas- Una voz familiar para varios resonó en el ambiente, revelando la figura que menos esperaban ver

-Jas…debi- Exclama Lenalee la cual logro liberarse el agarre como pocos –Volvió, el realmente volvió- El nombrado gira la cabeza estrellando por tercera vez a Lillith y a su hermano en un poste quebrándolo

-Muérete Jasdebi- Inquiere Lillith sonriendo a lo que el Noé la mira extrañado para que sea elevado por los aires por su propia greña llegando con los demás Noés -¡Ahora Marí, Circe-chan!- Ordena siendo Circe la cual aparecía detrás de los Noés con equipos de sonido de la mejor marca (N.A no sé cómo se llamen pero son muy caros) a lo que los Vocaloid comenzaron a cantar con un exorcista proporcionando la inocencia necesaria para amplificar el canto de ese modo el daño sea mucho mayor

_Miku: Watashi ano hito no tame ni nakutte_

-¿Qué es esto?-

-No tengo idea- Road cae sosteniéndose la cabeza al igual que Jasdebi, ambos Noés con una jaqueca puesto que sus poderes provienen de su mente sobre todo el "lazo" de Noé, gasta más energía que cualquier otro poder de Noé

_Mikuo: Kimetano kimeta kimetanda kimetano_

-¡Road!- Tikky se inclina ante su hermana para después sentir el tambien un malestar –_"¿Por qué me siento así? De esta forma tan débil y… mareado…y…y… con tanto sueño…"_- En un momento los pensamientos del Noé fueron extinguidos por la inocencia debilitándolo

-¡Está la pagan exorcistas!- Se queja Wesly tratando de contra atacar

_Meiko: Ano hito no tame ni naite, naite nodo o karasuno_

De un momento a otros varios exorcistas que estaban fuera del área empezaron a sufrir daños cortesía de los látigos de agua de Lullubel, al igual que Jasdebi quien apenas podía recobrar energía

_Kaito: Namida ga koboreru o shigoto_

-Divu~ain Akuma harai- Unas dagas de Saori rosaron la piel de todos, así como sus alas dispersaron el humo dejando que su hermano libre para poder atacar

_Rin: Watashi WA nakuno nakun datte ba_

-¡Jigoku no bekutoru!- Invoca Rinji creando un aura así como un ambiente similar a un día muy soleado

-¿Qué haces?-

_Len: Jama shinai de jama shinai de jama sunna_

-¡Creando un sol bajo techo!- Responde a la interrogante de Lullubel –Lo cual me permitirá hacer esto- Termina cayendo encima de Lullubel clavándole sus garras directamente en el pecho

-¡¿Nani?- Toda ella temblaba, no de frio no de miedo, de dolor aquel ataque masivo de inocencia dentro de ella comenzaban por destruir el Noé que vivía en ella

_Rui: Ano hito no shinuno o jama shinai de_

-¡AAAHHH!- Se quejó al sentir la inmensa descarga dentro de su cuerpo reaccionando a lo primero que le indico su mente, repeler al exorcista al igual que él, clavándole la materia de Noé en su cuerpo

-¡KG!- Se aleja antes de que el daño sea mucho mayor –_"Demonios, esto es malo"_-

_Rei: Gomi kuzu_

-Hiiro Janpu- Al igual que paso con Wesly la mayor de los Kanda cayo junto con su hermano en el centro de la batalla sin dejas de dar vueltas retirando todo rastro de materia negra que hubiese cerca ahí –Tch los Noé nunca van a aprender que si hay más de un exorcista ellos caerán

-¿Eso implica causar mareos?- Kanda quien se estaba sosteniendo de un muro miro a su hermana quien no parecía afectada por las vueltas

_Luka: Namida ga koboreru seikaku_

-Eres de estómago débil Yuu- Camina hacia el dándole unos golpes en la cabeza

-¿Se puede saber por qué fue eso?- Su hermana se gira con una mirada tétrica

-No creo que necesite decir, lo que tu muy bien sabes Yuu- Camina a donde se encuentran los ya debilitados Noés colocando su mano en la frente de Road –Tch ni con todo eso se debilita- Se gira a Tikky –Al menos él está mucho más débil. ¡Cross ahí que sacarlos! Si despiertan en la orden será muy problemático- Toma a Road al igual que el general toma a Tikky y así como varios toman a los Noés inconscientes y se disponen a sacarlos de la orden

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se ve la clara silueta de una chica recostada sobre su cama cubriendo sus ojos con el ante brazo, con la respiración pesada, sudando y aparte de todo mareada. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hundida en su propio temor, encerrada en sus propio pasado, girando sin cesar en su cama abraza su almohada aumentando el ritmo de su respiración, y el ritmo de su palpitar hasta llegar al punto en el que respirar por la nariz no era suficiente, necesitaba aire en mayor cantidad respirando por la boca, aún sin ser el aire suficiente comenzó respirar con dificultades, hasta ser despertada por un suave movimiento y una voz que le llamaba preocupado

-¡Ah!- Se sienta de golpe respirando un poco más despacio girándose a la persona que la llamo -¿Lavi?- Limpia el sudor de su frente tranquilizando su respiración -¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?-

-Circe-chan… llevas casi medio día durmiendo y aparte puedo jurar que hasta gritas y tu respiración esta agitada ¿Está todo bien?-

-Pues creo que sí, solo era una… pe…sadilla si eso una pesadilla-

-No me parecía una pesadilla ven- Toma su mano para después salir rápidamente de su habitación –Tal vez el panda sepa que te está sucediendo-

-De verdad estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla…-

-Pero no es para que estés durmiendo más de medio día- Aclara abrazándola de forma protectora, dejando a la exorcista impactada al igual que a su hermana la cual iba pasando –_Me preocupas_- Confiesa recargando su cabeza lo suficientemente cerca de su oreja para que solo ella pudiera escucharla

-"_Lavi…"_- Sonríe correspondiendo al abrazo dejándose llevar por el joven Lavi con Bookman –Bueno vamos-

-Esa es la actitud- Tras una dulce y cálida sonrisa ambos "tortolitos" salieron en busca de Bookman, dejando a Junko sumida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales solo la destrozaban por dentro -¿Entonces panda que tiene?-

-Su ojo reclama por su gemelo- Guarda las agujas de acupuntura sin fijarse en la expresión de los dos jóvenes (N.A se siente bien decirle VIEJO a Bookman ^-^) –Sus "pesadillas" joven Circe son a causa de su ojo izquierdo, tiene una extraña reacción hacia su estado actual, por lo que entiendo si no se encuentra con su gemelo puede causarle un gran daño a ambos-

-Pero si yo no tengo gemelos, solo a Nii-chan no creo que eso lo convierta en mí…-

-No me refiero a usted señorita, su ojo es el que tiene un gemelo- Se aleja de ambos mirando sombríamente a Circe –En mi opinión deberías buscarlo antes de que algo malo suceda-

-¿Pero demonios voy a saber quién es?- Se cierra la puerta frente ambos –Que buena información, me dice que mi ojo tiene un gemelo pero ni se le cruza por la estúpida mente decirme quien es- Sale de la habitación completamente rabiosa seguida de Lavi el cual intentaba calmarla sin tener éxito –Simplemente es estresante-

-Circe-chan cálmate, es un acertijo el panda siempre habla de esa forma-

-¡Pero como quiere que encuentre a alguien que no conozco y es imposible en teoría improbable que se refiera a Allen, porque la única vez que nos vimos antes que tuviéramos una enorme cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo fue hace años y no creo que tenga algo que ver!-

-¡Eso es! Quizás el ojo de Allen sea el gemelo del que hablaba el panda-

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya Lavi-chan eres increíble nunca se me hubiera ocurrido!-

-Pero si lo acabas de decir-

-¿Lo dije, no lo imaginaste? Bueno no importa vamos con Allen, tengo que decirle lo de mi ojo seguro solo con verlo basta- Jala al Bookman por toda la orden hasta dar con el joven albino quien degustaba de su almuerzo -¡Allen!- Llama arrancándolo de su silla –Tenemos que ver a Bookman, no hay tiempo para comer- Vuelve a correr con el albino hasta hallar a Bookman –Listo él tiene que ser el gemelo de mi ojo, ¿Ahora todo bien? Genial volveré a dormir-

-Ciertamente él es el gemelo de su ojo, pero no por verlo se retirara la molestia-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?-

-Eso lo debe averiguar usted- Sale nuevamente ahora más tranquilo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La brisca golpeaba su larga cabellera retirando las pocas lágrimas de sus mejillas permitiéndole liberar el poco dolor que sentía, apretando una carta en su mano cuando niña cuando recibe su primer osito de felpa, en la orilla del delgado barandal que había en el balcón de su habitación, recargada en la pared acercando sus piernas a su cuerpo sin poder hacer otra cosa, dejando fluir en mayor cantidad el dolor que había dentro de ella hasta no poder retenerlo llorando a grandes mares, mojando el papel que sujetaba su mano

-¿Lillith?- Llamo su hermano llegando a su lado mirándola extrañado -¿Sucedió algo?- La susodicha se giró a la figura que estaba su lado ahora mostrando el dolor en su rostro

-Yuu… Oka-sama ah… Oka-sama ah…- Recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano descargo la frustración que tenía a lo que el tomo el papel que se encontraba en su poder, consolando a la vez a la persona más cercana a el –Es mi culpa, no debí dejar palacio… pero… aun así lo deje- Comienza a leer la carta comprendiendo mejor por qué su hermana estaba tan frustrada, abrazándola de manera protectora –Cross-Oji me dijo que no dejara palacio porque algo así podría pasar… y no le hice caso… lo tome de loco- Abrazando aún más fuerte a su hermano sin cesar el llanto

-No es tu culpa ¿Cómo ibas a saber que pasaría algo así?-

-Es mi culpa no trates de remediarlo…- Limpia sus lágrimas parándose –yo sabía que me debía quedar… pero no lo hice-

-Ya, vamos así no eres tú, siempre fuiste más fuerte, más resistente- Camina aún lado de ella en dirección al comedor –Así no es mi hermana-

-(snif) Tienes razón, ahh fuu- Respira limpiando se el rostro –Ya iré por algo frío y me calmare- Toma dirección al comedor encontrándose con Circe y Allen que seguían discutiendo el asunto de su ojo –_"Qué raro ¿Qué ocurrirá?"_- Se acerca a ellos para poder preguntarles siendo que tenían la comida en frente pero no querían dar un solo bocado –Konichiwa perdonen mi intromisión demo… ¿Sucede algo malo? Allen no está comiendo-

-Jeje bueno… realmente no tengo hambre- Empuja su plato aplastándose en la mesa, a lo cual Lillith perdió el antojo de algo frio –Tenemos algo más intrigante en la mente ahora-

-¡Konichiwa minna!- Saluda Rin a lo que pocos del comedor respondieron de igual forma –Len no me responden- Su hermano asiente dándole un bocado a su comida –Y aparte de ti nadie más está comiendo…-

-¡Ya se!- Se dijeron en coro para después empezar a cantar

_Rin: Kesa mo hokahoka_

_Len: Shiroi gohan_

_Luka: Nippon no asa ga_

_Meiko: Let's star._

_Kaito: Tamago o ue ni_

_Gumi: Nosechatte,_

_Miku: Kizanda negi mo_

_Dell: Issho ni tornado._

_Haku: Ai ga tomaranai_

_Rui: Da-i-su-ki_

_Rei: Suki, suki_

_Gakupo: Kono tadanaranu ai o_

_Akaito: Doushite tsutaeyou_

_Kaiko: ¡Nattou, Nattou!_

_Akaiko: Hitori de_

_Mikuo: ¡Nattou, Nattou, Nattou!_

_Len: ¡Neba, neba!_

_Rin: ¡Nattou, Nattou!_

_Luka: Hitori de_

_Meiko: ¡Nattou, Nattou!_

_Kaito: Nattou no asa wa,_

_Gumi: ohayou gozaimasu._

_Miku: Atsui hi niwa_

_Dell: Tsumetai osoba_

_Haku: Natsubate nante_

_Haku: I don't know_

_Rui: Daikon-oroshi to_

_Rei: Issho Ni ne_

_Gakupo: Wasabi mo aru yo_

_Akaito: Tsuun_

_Kaiko: Ai ga tomaranai_

_Akaiko: ¡Da-i-su-ki!_

_Miku: Suki, suki_

_Rin: Kono tadanaranu ai o_

_Len: Doushite tsutaeyou_

_Orden: Nattou, nattou_

_Rei y Rui: Futari de_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou, Nattou_

_Luka y Meiko: Neba, neba_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Kaiko y Akaiko: Futari de_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Miku y Mikuo: Nattou no hiru wa,_

_Kaito y Gakupo: Konnichiwa._

_Dell y Haku: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Gumi: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Rin y Len: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Luka y Meiko: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Rei y Rui: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Kaito y Gakupo: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Kaiko y Akaiko: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Miku: Mame o mazero_

_Mikuo: Isshin-furan ni_

_Gumi: Nigiru hashi ga_

_Rei: Egakidasu_

_Rui: Ruupu_

_Rin: Eigth-beat no_

_Len: Kakuhan undou_

_Gakupo: Masshiro ni_

_Kaito: Nacchau made_

_Meiko: Kimi wa motto_

_Luka: Nebarezu hazu darou_

_Dell: Kono kobachi no naka de nebare_

_Haku: Saa, motto, tsuyoku_

_Kaiko: Ai ga tomaranai_

_Akaiko: ¡Da-i-su-ki!_

_Akaito: Suki, suki._

_Miku: Kono tadanaranu ai o_

_Mikuo: Doushite tsutaeyou_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Luka: Minna de_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou, Nattou_

_Meiko: Neba, Neba_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Rin: Minna de_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Len: Nattou no yoru wa_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Rei: Minna de_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou, Nattou_

_Rui: Neba, Neba_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Kaito: Minna de_

_Orden: Nattou, Nattou_

_Gumi: Nattou no yoru wa_

_Gakupo: Oyasuminasai_

_Kaiko: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Akaiko: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Dell: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Haku: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Akaito: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Miku: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

_Mikuo: Guru-guru, maki-maki, neba-neba_

Así como la canción sonaba alegre y vivida, la orden estaba de igual manera ahora todos reían por el ritmo que esta llevaba, un ritmo desconoció pero alegre para todos

-Arigato Rin- Agradece Lillith abrazándola por atrás sonriendo apagadamente –Me alegraste parte del día-

-¿Parte? ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada interesante… solo debo ir por un momento a mi hogar-

-¿Otra vez? De ser así ¿Podemos ir esta ocasión?- Sus enormes ojos brillantes eran un efecto para Lillith compadeciéndose pero a la vez dudando de si ceder o no –Seremos niños buenos-

-No lo sé… es que no es una visita es más como…-

-Kaito nos da permiso, es más él nos cuida-

-Pero no es eso Rin, en la orden el que está a cargo de ustedes no es Kaito, es Komui-

-Descuida él nos deja… y para que veas nos dejara a todos los demás-

-¡¿Qué?- Los dos Kanda se sorprendieron ante la petición… mmm ¿Sí es una petición? O más bien la orden de la mayor de los kagamine

* * *

**Rin: **ola! genial reviwes ^w^ entonces hare esto -leyendo el review- ¬¬ Len te lo doy

**Len:** seguro Rin -lo mismo- ¬¬ Kaito

**Kaito: **gallinas -leyendolo- ¬¬ como dije gallinas MEIKO!

**Meiko: **hablando de gallinar -lee el review- admiro tu poco esfuerzo por el review Rosa negra15 ojala este caítulo te haga más feliz y con ganas de dejar un review mayor

**Miku: **ok la que sigue es... LIRIO-CHAN oo bueno lo de la batalla... un poco rara?

**Mikuo: **rara? yo lo describiría como extraña -todos los demás se empiezan a reir- verdad? muy rara ba... -la autora se le queda viendo feo

**Rei:** no me contengo por nada la batalla fue rara

**Gakupo:** lo de los agujeros del inframundo... TENGO UNA KEJA! -mirando a la autora con el guión- NUNCA LO PUSISTE EN EL GUIÓN!

**Lía: **ESO ES POR QUE ERA SORPRESA MENOS PARA CIRCE!

**Circe: **sii muajajajaja -risa diabolica- puedo encerrarlos ahí si me hacen enojar -cambia a tono siniestro- y se me puede olvidar que están ahí

**Todos: ** °w° espero nunca hacerla enojar

**Lavi: **no entiendo... que tienes encontra de Mari-chan? -la mira dudoso- si ella es linda, talentosa, tiene linda voz, linda figura... -recibe mirada asesinad e Cross-

**Cross: **perdon? te escuche hablar así de MI Mari-hime?

**Lavi:** -nervioso- jeje noo como cree general... yo? hablar así de Mari-chan pfff -aun más nervioso- como cree?

**Allen: **toque de queda... espero que a Komui-san no se le ocurra una idea como esa... si no... DONDE QUEDO LA CENA DE MEDIA NOCHE?

**Saori: **calmate Allen, siempre encuentras la forma Mana una vez te la puso y recuperaste tu cena

**Allen: **porque Mana la dejaba junto a mi cama T.T

**Rinji: **cuando cambio el tema del review por las estupidas cenas de ese desgraciado pedazo de... -recibe mirada diabolica por parte de Saori- PEDAZO DE HISOPO!

**Saori:** Rinji no digas eso de Allen! no es un hizopo! -lo abraza fuertemente- es un angel ^w^

**Lía: **erjem... mis reviews

**Todos: **GOMEN!

**Junko: ** ok volvamos al review ¬¬... mmm sobre arrancarle la lengua a Tikky -sigue leyendo molestandose- NI CREAS QUE ESCUCHARAS SALIR ESO DE SUS LABIOS!

**Circe: **ENTONCES LO FORSARE! LAVI! -lo jala al igual que Junko- GRR sueltalo hare que lo diga y te vas a callar

**Junko:** jamás de eso me encargo yo GRR -las dos se miran sadicas-

**Circe:** pero el es más mio que tuyo

**Junko:** yo soy su hermana de sangre y la que vino primero al mundo... por eso lo debo cuidar de -la mira de arriba a abajo- gente como tu

**Circe:** que quisiste decir con eso -activando el modo "night" de Bloody- dimelo aqui vamos -avienta a Lavi retando a Junko-

**Junko: **será un placer -saca su rifle-

**Lía:** qué paso con mis reviews? -las mira furiosa- o quieren dejar de salir hasta que se me de la gana? -las dos se calman-

**Circe y Junko: **¬¬ gomen ¬¬

**Lía: **jum! muy bien los que siguen

**Kaiko:** ke lindo que alguien cumpla sus promesas ^^ eso es muy bueno

**Akaiko:** odio las promesas, las promesas apestan igual que la paz mundial

**Akaito:** apoyo tu opinion hermanita

**Akaiko: **por ese motivo ese par de celosas volvío a pelear

**Circe y Junko:** celosas? -se acercan peligrosamente a Akaiko- ahora veráz la que te cargas pequeña

**Akaiko: **pues vengan al fin no me dan -las dos activan inocencia- ESO NO SE VALE ES TRAMPA!

**Lía:** EXIGO CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS!

**Circe y Junko: **MORIRAS PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO ROJO!

**Lía:** me rindo -se tira en la silla de director- estupido libreto no sirves de nada -lo avienta- gracias makuya-love lo se son hermanos muy unidos y pronto verán más pero... -mira la nube de polvo- cuando dejen de matarse todos entre sí -mira a los camerinos- a esepcion que Yuu y Lillith se pusieron de DIGNOS y no quisieron ni salir

**Lillith y Yuu: **DIGNOS NOSOTROS?

**Lía:** diablos ahora yo tengo problemas con los gemelos Kanda

* * *

(Omake)

Cerrado por destrucción del escenario y violencia hacia la autora

* * *

**Personaje X: **bueno eso es todo dejen review por favor y -es jalada a la pelea- AAAAHHH YO NI SIQUEIRA TENGO AL QUE VER CON ESTO!


	21. Adiós a la Orden

**Lía: **konnichi'wa! perdonen la demora pero aqui esta el capitulo... como un regalo de navidad quise ponerlo hoy por que quizas muchos salgan desde mañana

* * *

**Capítulo 20: **Adiós a la orden

El día de hoy usaran estos links http:/ /www. youtube. com/watch?v= SxdOPosahXo http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=izTlX2nih5g. En este capitulo las partes subrayadas no forman parte del dialogo normal de los personajes

Tema de apertura – The Madness of Duke Venomania

Se abre una puerta liberando un rechinar que mostraba una habitación oscura dónde se encontraban Circe y Allen

_Ky? mo mata utsukush? on'na ga boku no moto otozureru_

Una pequeña figura femenina se recarga en dicha puerta mirando tétricamente el interior de la habitación

_Hohoemi o ukaberu anata wa atarashi? tsuma to naru_

Una inocente figura de Circe se refleja mostrando una niña de su misma complexión, y una parte de su cabello sobre su ojo izquierdo

_Kindan no akuma tono keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara_

La escena cambia por Allen quien esta recostado sobre una mesa inconsciente siendo observado por una versión del pequeño

_Boku o mita subete no on'na wa miry? sare ochi te iku_

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran dentro de un espacio negro sin más que un pequeño haz de luz iluminándolos

_Josei o miry? suru chikara o te ni ireta_

Nea y Bloody miran fijamente a los dos cuerpos inertes sobre la mesa en su respectivo espacio

_Otoko wa hitori sumu yashiki no chikashitsu ni_

La ciudad de mousku se ve invadida por Bloody controlado por el 12° de su interior

_Ki ni itta on'na o tsugi tsugi to tsure komi_

Una onda oscura empieza a expandirse encima de todos cubriéndolos por completa

_Ha? remu o tsukuri ageta_

Una serie de disparos comienzan a notarse dándole a Nea y a Circe sin fallar

_Doku o himeta ribid? no aji tsuki sashita yaiba no kairaku_

Aquella figura femenina alza la mirada hacia los exorcistas en el cuerpo de Circe

_Chi to ASE WA majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku ETO kawaru_

El único ojo visible de la criatura de ilumina de color carmín mirando fijamente al pequeño Allen

_Fuku o nugi sute daki aeba genjitsu ewa m? nido to modore nai_

Una sádica sonrisa se asoma por sus labios iluminando de igual manera el ojo izquierdo de Allen. Marcando la misma sádica sonrisa en el pequeño infante

Muchas cosas ya han pasado en la orden oscura el ataque de los Noés, el caso del ojo de Circe, la situación actual de la madre de los mellizos Kanda. Aun cuando nadie lo quiere aceptar las cosas han cambiado drásticamente, las cosas buenas se habían tornado malas, las sonrisas se extinguieron de los rostros de muchos, pero aun ahí sonrisas que se esforzaron por permaneces intactas del dolor.

-¡De ninguna manera Rin! No importa lo mucho que te estime no vendrás-

-Ya te dije Komui nos dejara no pasa nada malo- Comienza a caminar siendo detenida por Lillith

-¡No iras con nosotros es muy peligroso!- La deja justo aún lado de Miku dándose la vuelta –Donde vamos No es seguro para que vayan todos ustedes-

-¿Y quién dijo que solo éramos nosotros? ¿Los demás exorcistas no cuentan?- Si antes estaba molesta ahora lo estaba más ¿Acaso ella no quería comprender los factores de riesgo? ¿Los estaba ignorando apropósito?

-Definitivamente no- Secamente respondió Komui ante la petición de Rin –A donde se dirigen los jóvenes Kanda es muy peligroso para tú quieras ir querida Rin, mucho menos te dejare llevarte a mis exorcistas-

-Pero Komui eso es injusto-

-Lo que es injusto es que no pienses en los demás, a donde se dirigen está cerca del Edo, ese sitio esta infestado de Akumas, sería entregarse a ustedes y a los exorcistas si van-

-¬-¬ Me suena a que no quieres que yo vaya- Komui más molesto que nunca se paró de su escritorio cerrando la puerta dejando solo dentro de esta a Rin, Lillith, Kanda y a el

-¿Quieres ir?- Ella asintió feliz dejando a Lillith impresionada –Pues bien iras pero con dos condiciones. La primera queja que me manden acerca de que no estás haciendo caso se regresan TODOS, la segunda por mucho pancho que hagas no podrás salir del palacio ¿Entendido?-

-¿No puedo salir, y si lo cumplo puedo ir?- El supervisor asintió molestando levemente a la Kagamine –Bien lo hare, iré a avisarle a todos –Sale de la oficina con una amplia sonrisa

-Espero sepas lo que haces Komui-kun, Cross te debió de informar que el pequeño pasaje que ahí del Edo para palacio, es muy estrecho y si alguien se sale es carnada viva-

-Lo sé, pero tampoco es muy seguro dejarlos aquí, los Noés acaban de atacar quien sabe cuándo volverán y no podemos dejarlos como blanco fácil, aparte de que al irse el general Cross me pidió que si algún día volvían a su hogar se llevaran a Marí, supongo que él ya sabía el por qué-

-Es hermano de Oka-sama, lo más obvio es que él se enterara antes que todos- Los dos salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos –_"No puedo creer que tenga que volver después de tantos años… y para colmo con el Moyashi"_- Sumido en sus propios pensamientos comenzó a empacar al igual que su hermana dispuestos para poder partir a su hogar, sin descontar a los demás que ya estaban listos esperando en la entrada para poder partir -¡¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo salir de el al ver a todos dispuestos a partir -¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- Refiriéndose a los Vocaloid y los demás exorcistas una vena se hizo notar en su frente

-Rin nos dijo que iríamos todos con ustedes- Aclaro Saori sujetando una pequeña bolsa mientras su hermano sujetaba sus maletas –Y Komui nos dijo que estaba bien que fuéramos- Explica molestando a Kanda dejando a todos esperando a que bajara Lillith, la cual estaba usando un pequeño traje que consistía de un corsé negro con adornos en las orillas, unas mangas unidas al corsé de un tono rosa tipo emo y una falda lisa a medio muslo igual negra con acabados bordados

-Bueno vámonos- Dice saliendo de la orden seguida de los demás –_"Increíble tengo que volver a verlo… que otra alternativa, también llevar a los demás"_- Al salir todos de la orden Komui tomo una foto de Lenalee resbalándose una lagrima por su mejilla

-_"Estarás bien Lenalee… lo sé"_- Regresa la vista la ventana viendo a la persona más importante para el alejarse junto con el grupo de exorcistas -¡Jefe de sección Reveer, quiero mi café!-

-¡Se lo hubiera pedido a Lenalee antes de que se fuera, ya se acabó el café!- Fuera de la orden los demás estaban camino a lo aparentaba ser un bosque en el cual al caminar debía ser con cuidado puesto que estaba cerca de un barranco

-¡Lillith-chan! ¿Falta mucho?-

-Demasiado, pero debemos llegar al océano para estar más cerca- Aclara sin dejar de caminar con Kanda aún lado de ella

-¿Y porque viniste así para empezar?- Se frena colorándose levemente ante la pregunta

-Ni creas que fue por voluntad date… mande a lavar mi traje y no se secó no tuve otra alternativa- Desvía la mirada sin dejar de caminar

-De todas maneras ¿Cómo planeas regresar?- Ella lo mira giñando un ojo regresando la vista al frente –Tch, va a ser un viaje demasiado estresante-

-Nee Rinji ¿Crees que mamá y papá sigan viviendo en el mismo sitio?-

-No tengo idea tú fuiste la última en salir de casa…-

-¡Claro que no cuando tú te fuiste yo salí detrás de ti buscándote! No tengo ni la más mínima idea de si siguen en el mismo sitio…- Antes de poder terminar su hermano estallo en risa -¿De qué te ríes?-

-Parece que se te olvidó, somos ingleses tenemos la costumbre de permanecer en la misma casa-

-No me refiero a eso… los abuelos se iban a ir cuando me fui así que a lo mejor ellos se fueron-

-Lo dudo mucho, además papá no la dejaría-

-¡Ya lo recuerdo esa casa era de Oji-sama y Oba-chan! Por eso no se podrían ir- Rinji sonrió volviendo la vista al frente –Nee… ¿Pesa mucho mi maleta?-

-Para nada- Responde más tranquilo que nada abrazándola por el hombro ambos sonriendo

-_El camino hacia el mar lo están acortando por un estrecho camino en el cuál a penas se pueden tener dos persona juntas…_-

-¿Para qué anotas todo eso Jun?-

-Debo tomar notas para Bookman, debe estar enterado de todo-

-Pero es ridículo, el panda no necesita saber eso…- La mirada retadora de su hermana lo dejo en blanco

-¿Sabes a dónde nos dirigimos? Vamos al Edo el lugar habitado completamente por Akumas, y ahí un solo camino para entrar por ahí sin que seas un blanco fácil… ¿Aun así quieres pensar que no es necesario apuntar nada?-

-P-por supuesto, solo le decimos-

-Bien tú has eso- Su sonrisa dejo en blanco a Lavi –De esa forma seré yo la sucesora de Bookman-

-Claro que no, el sucesor soy yo por ser el hermano mayor-

-Según los registros déjame decirte que por ley de la naturaleza yo soy mayor que tú-

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas…-

-¡Shh!- Con un ademan de su mano Lillith silencio a todos regresando su vista –Hatto preciso de tus servicios- Su cruz comenzó a brillar liberando al susodicho

-No quiero Lillith-sama- Gira el rostro cruzándose de brazos –Si lo hago que sea con Mugen- Se fija en la espada a lo que Kanda suspiro desenvainándola

-Mugen- Invoca liberando la inocencia espiritual

-Mataku, yo que odio hacer esto- Se acerca a Hatto juntando sus manos liberando un brillo carmesí que se fue extendiendo hasta forma una barca, diseñada para que todos cupieran en ella todos los presentes –Listo todos arriba- El orden quedo Lillith-Kanda, Saori-Rinji, Lavi-Junko, Circe-Ángel, Marí-Lenalee, Rin-Len, Miku-Mikuo, Meiko-Luka, Kaito-Akaito, Kaiko-Akaiko- Haku-Dell, Gumi-Gakupo y Rei-Rui

-A partir de ahora procuren bajar el volumen de sus pláticas este camino tiene una atmosfera de inocencia, peor lo que no nos verán los Akumas; pero no evita que salga el ruido-

-Anno… ¿Dónde voy yo?- Una gota cayo por la cabeza de los Kanda ante la pregunta del albino

-¿Por qué no vas entre Saori y Rinji? No le importara hacer mal tercio- Sonríe dándose la vuelta al sentir la mirada molesta de Rinji sobre ella –Muy bien ya partimos- Ambas inocencias se ponen al frente y atrás dando movimiento la barca rápidamente

-Lillith ¿Así llegaste a la orden?-

-De hecho, es el único modo de llegar rápido sin ser detectados; la ventaja es que solo Yuu y yo podemos usar este método-

-Genial- Su amiga sonríe para cambiar su expresión -¿Y era necesario meter a Allen? No me molesta pero… es molesta la tensión entre él y Rinji-

-Gomen no creo que te haya parecido meterlo con Lenalee…-

-Olvídalo aguantare la tensión- Se sienta de nuevo entre los dos chicos nerviosa al verlos chocar miradas

-Sabes Lavi… durante mucho tiempo el clan Bookman ha intentado encontrarla forma de ir por territorio enemigo sin ser detectado; y de pronto salen conque hallaron un método que los Bookman hemos buscado por siglos-

-A mí tambien me parece extraño ¿Pero qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir a exigir su secreto? Las cosas no funcionan así de simple-

-No me refería a eso; debe haber otro motivo para que funcione así de simple-

-Me aburro Len- Aplastada en una orilla de la barca comenzó a remojar su dedo

-Tú eras la que quería venir-

-Pero no pensé que tardará tanto, es más fácil el avión; por desgracia aquí todavía no existe-

-_Itaikena MOTION furi kireru MOTION igai, igai ikeru mono ne_- Suavemente se escuchaba la voz de Miku entonando haciendo más ameno el viaje para los que la escucharan, claramente muy pocos de todas maneras no le importaba; la aclamaran o no ella canta porque para eso fue creada para cantar -K_uri kaesu mondou kotae nara muyou kirai, kirai shibaranai de_- Al igual que Rin su dedo iba dejando su propio camino en el mar, para que después su mano comenzara a salpicar mojando su rostro y cabello al mismo tiempo que el aire movía su cabello -_Hitori bocchi no "bocchi" wo osu no yamete, yoshite no mousou de_- Hubo un silencio al escuchar la voz de Miku tan serena y calmada, quien al sentir el silencio se giró para verlos -¿Nani, paso algo malo?-

-No nada simplemente te escuchábamos Miku- Respondió su hermano entrelazando sus manos; ambos se sonríen y siguen en sus asuntos

-¡Ah!- Se tapa la boca Rui para no hacer ruido –Rei soy yo o el mar esta agitado- Su hermano negó inclinándose un poco

-Estás en lo correcto Rui esto se está moviendo demasiado-

-Todos cállense y no se muevan solo tomara un momento- Una sádica sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lillith recibiendo la mirada curiosa de su inocencia –Hatto te las tomare prestadas nuevamente- Entre su flequillo se alumbra su ojo revelando un pequeño símbolo en este al momento que unas enormes alas blancas se abren en su espalda saliendo del campo dejando verlas pequeñas partículas de inocencia salir y regresar instantáneamente –Akuma no Tsubasa activadas- Salta terminando encima de la barca a lo que todos se giran y detienen para poder observar lo que está por empezar (Denle play al link)

-¡Exorcista! Que sorpresa verte aquí sola-

-Sí bueno tengo que entrar al Edo así que no interfieran- Estira su latigo dejando pasar un rayo por el dejando en blanco al Akuma

-¡¿No será que tú…?-

-Precisamente- De ser seria pasa a lunática sonriendo sádicamente –Yo soy Lillith Kanda princesa del palacio de jade primera guardiana del Edo y fuente de energía de la barrera que protege el resto de Japón- Se relame al verlo retroceder –En este instante encargada de destruirte por violar el tratado de paz creado hace más de trescientos años-

-Jiji eso quiero verlo Jiji- Se gira a la voz que la distrajo –Será divertido Jiji-

-Sou, sou- Se gira completamente a los gemelos Noé parados en un Akuma nivel uno –Yo quiero ver como "Ohimesama" derrota a un Akuma-

-No suelo ser espectáculo pero… Si quieres acabar igual por mí bien- Da unos pasos seguido de un giro rodeada del latigo –Buraddiwarutsu- Nuevamente el vestido negro desgarrado se formó con un brillo escarlata cortesía de la inocencia –Espero te guste la Sakura- Corre hacia ellos creando una brisca de Sakuras empezando a dar vueltas sin dejar de moverse esquivando de esa forma la serie de balas que lanzaba el Akuma

-Muy buena exorcista pero no demasiado- Entre una vuelta se fijó en su próximo ataque parecido al de ella pero con navajas al dar su primer golpe cambio la táctica por la original sin darse cuenta que el nivel uno estaba detrás de ella –Muy lenta- Impactada trata de contraatacar recibiendo un golpe directo cayendo directo al mar

-¡Lillith!- Grita Rin al ver a su amiga caer arrepintiéndose al instante –_Diablos_- Elevan todos la vista siendo el Akuma quien les apuntaba horrorizados trataron de retroceder

-Kanda-sama debemos irnos o será muy tarde-

-Sin Lillith no nos vamos- Replica Saori cuando Allen y Rinji toman su mano sentándola –No me iré sin ella-

-Saori-sama la verá en palacio debemos irnos- Sin escuchar nada más ambas inocencias comenzaron a correr dejando atrás a los Akumas y a Lillith –Tranquila confía en ella seguro regresara-

-Eso no me preocupa, me preocupa que "el" la vea llegar en esas condiciones- Tanto Allen como Rinji se preocuparon mirando al instante a Kanda que en ningún momento había despegado los ojos de su hermana –Nee Yuu-san ¿Lillith estará bien Nee?-

-Conociéndola ahora mismo debe estar camino a palacio, herida claro está pero viva- Mira el camino relajándose al ver la costa

Una vez ahí todos bajaron siguiendo el estrecho camino; la barca desapareció al igual que Mugen pero Hatto permaneció ahí, quedando en la misma situación que Kanda preocupados por Lillith

-_"Ya deberías estar aquí"_- Pensó dudando de si seguir o no ¡Rin! Escucharla llamar a Lillith lo hizo regresar la vista alterándose, ciertamente era Lillith pero está más herida que nunca -¡Lillith!- Se acerca a la orilla saliendo del camino sujetando a su hermana medio inconsciente que acaba de caer al igual que Hatto yendo a ella pero a regresar a su interior –Baka-

-Al menos volví ¿No? Mejor llegar a la costa que verle la cara- Trata de ponerse en pie sin efecto alguno

-¿Realmente puedes seguir sola?- Arquea una ceja recibiendo una sonrisa inocente por parte de su hermana –Mataku todavía eres inmadura- Sujeta su espalda para poder cargarla sin problemas

-Nunca he sido obediente- Lo mira cuando todos retoman su camino –Ni siquiera cuando Zuu-Sensei vino para llevarnos a la rama- Sujeta su costado el cual no deja de sangrar –Aun cuando Otto-san me pedía algo, jamás he sido obediente o madura para la ocasión que sea-

-De ser de otra forma diría que eres un extraterrestre- Se detiene frente a un gran portón esperando que todos lo alcancen

-¿Por qué te detienes Kanda?- Se quejan a lo que el simplemente empuja la puerta rebelando un gran pueblo donde el sol brillaba fuertemente

-Mina-san- Lillith se sostiene para poder ver a sus compañeros –Bienvenidos al reino de jade- Al traspasar la puerta esta se cierra y todos lo que estaban cerca se giran a ver que está sucediendo

-¿No son ellos?… ¡Sí! Si lo son-

-Lillith-Onee-chan- La llamada se da la vuelta cayendo instantáneamente al piso dejando en blanco a su hermano y Saori ambos preocupados por su estado –Ahh Onee-chan hace tanto tiempo que no te veía aquí-

-Choto matte Rima-chan- Trata de decir sujetando su herida recién abierta

-¿Are? Yuu-Nii-chan- Ahora salta sobre el exorcista tirándolo de igual manera –Hace mucho tiempo que parece casi una vida que no te veo-

-Nee Rima quítate de encima- Exige mientras Saori ayuda a parar a Lillith, sin resultados y una vena mostrándose en su frente -¡Oi Rima!-

-Gomen, Gomen- Se sienta abrazando a Lillith de la cintura –Pero no los he visto en mucho tiempo sobre todo a ti Nii-chan-

-¿Quién es ella?- Todos se acercan a la pequeña ahora aferrada a la mayor de los Kanda

-¡Yo! Soy Rima Okumura un placer- Sonríe cálidamente

-Mucho gusto yo soy Saori/Rinji/Lavi/Junko/Circe/Ángel/Lenalee/Rin/Len

-Miku/Mikuo/Meiko/Luka/Kaito/Akaito/Kaiko/Akaiko/Haku/Dell/Gumi/Gakupo/Rei/Rui- Aturdida por tantos nombres a la vez sus ojos se volvieron garabatos

-¿Eh? No entendí lo siento a ver- Empieza a señalarlos -Saori, Rinji, Lavi, Junko, Circe, Ángel, Lenalee, Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo, Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Akaito, Kaiko, Akaiko, Haku, Dell, Gumi, Gakupo, Rei y Rui ¿Nee?- Una sonrisa la relajo y se detuvo en Saori, quien al sentir su mirada se extrañó -¿Saori Nee?- Unos segundos después su sonrisa creció aún más –Ah tú eres Saori-Nee-san, Lillith-Onee-chan siempre hablaba de ti decía que eras su mejor amiga-

-¿Enserio dijo eso?- Verla asentir sin pena provoca una leve risa –Veo que ahora seré tu nueva Onee-san- Ella toma su mano comenzando a jalarla –Vamos llegaremos tarde ¿Vinieron al funeral no?-

-¡¿Funeral?- Todos se volvieron a Lillith viendo su semblante frío temblando sin despegar la vista del suelo –Ósea que Lillith no quería que viniéramos por…- Rin horrorizada se cubrió la boca y retrocedió, inconsciente de porque se iban insistió en acompañarlos –_"Kami-sama ¿Qué he hecho?"_ ¿Li-Lillith?- Trata de llamar sin ninguna respuesta escondiéndose en Len

-¿Lillith?- Llama su hermano sintiendo el peso de su hermana caer sobre el

-Yo… estoy bien descuida- Se levanta esforzándose por sonreir –Vámonos- Vuelve a emprender el camino con Rima sujetando su mano

El camino fue estresante por la tensión pero al final llegaron a otro gran portón en el cual al instante les abrieron la puerta inclinándose ante todos al entrar saludando gentilmente a la pequeña; al entrar el salón principal fue peor la impresión un enorme altar estaba justo al frente con la foto de una mujer joven con larga cabellera azul y una mirada dulce y llena de amabilidad; fue inmediato que los dos hijos se posaron justo frente a la foto.

-Volvimos Oka-sama- Ocultar los gemidos era imposible, el dolor de perderla fue demasiado incluso en silencio pocas lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Kanda –_Lamentamos la demora_- Se levanta molestándose casi por automático -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿No puedo venir al funeral de mi propia esposa?-

-Ella no es tu esposa, y tú dejaste de ser bienvenido aquí en palacio. ¿O es que quieres excusar lo que hiciste en ese entonces?-

-De ninguna manera sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…-

-¿Y así tuviste valor para venir? Que estúpido- Al escuchar la voz se dio la vuelta sin quitar su semblante tranquilo

-¡Vaya! Pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que mi cuñado Cross Marian- Termina con el tono de voz más serio y molesto

-Yo no soy tu cuñado así como mi hermana ya no es tu esposa es más desde que esos enanos tenían cinco años dejaste de ser su padre- Por supuesto ese comentario los molesto a Taiyo (N.A etto quizás no se acuerden pero en el capi 10 dije que Taiyo Kanda es el padre de Yuu y Lillith) seguido del grito molesto de Lillith; siendo ignorada por Cross –Realmente eres un estúpido, y no permitiré que arruines la ceremonia de despedida de mi hermana-

-Que interesante, el hermano que yo recuerdo nunca se preocupó así por su hermana… mucho menos apuntarme con su arma- Sonríe maliciosamente comenzando a cambiar su piel a gris dejando impactados a los presentes –Pero no pensarás que un "simple humano" se dejaría atemorizar a sí ¿Verdad?- Eleva el rostro quitando el cabello de sus ojos –Claro permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Jin Nagai se me puede considerar como clonación del 11° Noé, dependiendo su punto de vista- Hace una reverencia fijándose en los ojos de Lillith -¿Qué sucede? ¿Impactada por qué el trabajo que hicieron los Noés solo fue despertar tu Noé interno?-

-No sinceramente me asquea la idea de que saber que soy hija de un Noé, tan solo pensarlo es interesante- Sonríe sacando su latigo provocando que sangre su mano –La simple idea de que podre asesinar al hombre que destruyo mi familia es emocionante- Tira su sangre en el suelo y al igual que Cross activo su inocencia –Saber que puedo eliminar a la persona que día y noche me hizo entrenar para ser exorcista al fin pueda morir a manos de su propia sangre- La sangre del suelo se eleva dando forma de otro latigo ambos brillando y al hacer contacto con su piel crear cortadas y quemando su piel

-¡Lillith!- Llama Saori intentando ir en su ayuda siendo detenida por Cross -¿General?-

-Dada la situación Lillith es una Noé compatible con la inocencia… lo más seguro es que Jin salga huyendo igual que esa vez-

-Lavi esto extraño, puedo ver cada movimiento pero… no puedo ver cuando lo golpea-

-Sí yo estoy igual, simplemente veo cuando ya está herido-

-¡Ahí!- Grita Circe mostrando como al alzar la mano el latigo golpeaba a Jin –Es cuando lo ataca… Omoshiroi si ese es el caso ¡Bloody Snow!- (N.A Omoshiroi= interesante) Mira a su fiel inocencia dar unos pasos al frente con firme determinación -¡Inocencia actívate! ¡Fire Spirit!- Una esfera negra cubrió el espacio donde se encontraban todos los exorcistas –Odio a los Noés eso te lo dejo claro Jin, y es por esa razón que no puedo ver como la princesita pelea sola, tambien me emociona la idea de poder matarte- Se acerca a un lado de Bloody el cual comenzó a crear un camino por el cual pasaría Circe y llegar a Jin más libremente sin ser notada y dar un golpe directo tirándolo y creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo

-Sayonara exorcistas- Atónitas por sus palabras lo miraron desaparecer así como el cráter que hizo en el suelo

-Extraño- Lillith cae de rodillas sujetando su brazo el cual había empezado a sangrar –Forzar la inocencia… nunca lo había intentado pero realmente es horrendo, sentía como si cada movimiento que hiciera me estuviera matando…-

-¡Lillith! ¡Perdóname, enserio perdóname!- De un momento a otro la conversación de cambio siendo Rin la causante, abrazando a Lillith con tal fuerza que incluso ella estaba a punto de caerse –_Yo… no lo sabía Gomen-_ Vuelve a estrujarla recibiendo unas palmaditas (N.A con semejante abrazo quien no puede dar solo palmaditas?)

-Tranquila está bien… realmente no planeaba decirte porqué veníamos- Sonríe volviendo a sujetar su brazo –Bueno tengo que ir a cerrar mi herida- Se pone en pie dejando una gran mancha de sangre

-Esa niña- Dicen en unísono su hermano y tío pidiendo a un sirviente que limpie la gran mancha, yendo al instante los que quedaron en la sala comenzaron a explorar descubriendo lo grande que era ese sitio; las mil puertas que tenía, los mil salones que había en él, los dos enormes jardines del castillo claro que en jardín trasero había un enorme laberinto sin salida solo con una mesa de té en el centro

-¡Len vamos al laberinto!- Jalando a su hermano quien jalo a Miku y así simultáneamente todos terminaron adentro del laberinto, yendo por su propio camino, separándose al no saber a quién seguir todos terminaron perdidos a excepción de cuatro Rin, Len, Rui y Rei terminaron en el centro donde se encontraba la mesa con el té preparado liberando un aroma relajante para la nariz los cuatro se asomaron descubriendo que eran Lillith, Kanda, Marí y Cross quienes habitaban la mesa riendo cálidamente con una foto de Ayaka (N.A repito en el cap 10 mencione que es la madre de Yuu y Lillith) en medio de la mesa; sintiendo la brisca soplar y haciendo flotar petalos de Sakura retrocediendo por donde llegaron investigaron más castillo

Por otro lado Saori y Allen buscaban rastros de cuando pasaban por ahí, siguiéndose derecho Allen se topó con unos cuadros, mientras Saori se adentraba a un cuarto donde una pequeña luz alumbraba una mesa, curiosa por aquellos papeles se sentó a leer muy detenidamente (N.A iba a poner la carta en ingles pero… me dio flojerita traducirla así que la dejo en español)

"De: Mana Walker  
Para: Cross Marian

Mi querido amigo seguramente tú eres ajeno a esto que voy revelarte seguramente no después de todo, tú fuiste asignado para cuidar a mi hermano y mi hijo, realmente no comprendo cómo pudo ser eso capaz pero desde que lo adopte me di cuenta de porqué.

Allen es compatible de hecho es tipo parasito; ¿Irónico no crees? Nea al no tener donde refugiarse del conde uso el cuerpo de Allen en cierto modo me alegra porque me entere estaba muy débil al nacer debido a la inocencia realmente temo por una cosa Marian.

Al enterarme de quienes fueron sus padres biológicos y lo que le hicieron al pobre niño cuando su inocencia comenzó a desarrollarse pobre Allen hubiera tenido una vida muy reconfortante con una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra; me duele el saber que los padres de Allen murieron a manos de un Noé.

Pero sobre todo te escribo esto por algo que me preocupa y espero tú puedas ayudarlo, hace unas semanas nos topamos con una niña que me dejo impactado tenía una cicatriz en el ojo una cicatriz muy extraña; ahí algo que me deja una incógnita puesto que tú sabes bien que cuando algo pasa con Allen no pasa por casualidad, lo que me deja con la tentación de que algo malo puede pasarle…"

-¡Saori! ¿Dónde estás?- Los llamados de sus amigos la exalto e interrumpió de su lectura provocando que al levantarse tirara unos cuantos libros quedando sepultada en pocos de ellos terminando leyendo algo más ahora no por curiosidad por temor de que algo le arrebate a Allen nuevamente, hallando algo que posiblemente le ayude

"25 de agosto de 1987

Estos son archivos recopilados de la joven Circe hasta la fecha su apellido es desconocido sabemos una cosa esa niña es un peligro, hasta sabemos hay un cierto tiempo en que ella actúa más extraña que nunca.

Esa niña es un peligro sobre todo ese ojo y su perro endemoniado son un peligro total…"

-_"No puedo más… Allen no quiero perderte pero necesito saber qué relación tienes con Circe-san"_- Se pone de pie y sale sigilosamente para no ser descubierta topándose con Cross –General-

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-

-Ouh quise ver que había y me aplastaron los libros jeje-

-Ven conmigo Saori- La empieza a empujar hasta una mesa donde simplemente comenzó a jugar con su taza -¿Qué leíste?-

-No es por ser grosera general pero… ¿Qué será de Allen?-

-Realmente siguen investigando eso claro no queda mucho tiempo antes de que nea vuelva tomar control- Saori lo voltea a ver horrorizándose –Eso significa que por ese motivo Circe reacciona de esa forma, hay que averiguar que los relaciona antes de que Nea se libere- Se para de golpe impresionando a Cross

-¿No hay alguna forma para evitarlo? Debe de haber algo para que no suceda-

-Por desgracia aún no se sabe, tú misma lo viste no han tenido la reacción juntos…-

-Etto Cross-Oji eso no es completamente cierto, hubo una vez que mientras viajaba pagando tus deudas se reencontraron- Deja una carta en la mesa mirando arrepentida a su amiga del alama –Gomen Saori te oculte algo como esto por el simple hecho de que cuando eso sucede…el escudo de palacio se desvanece por lo que queda completamente vulnerable y…- Su voz se apaga arrodillándose abrazando a Saori quien aún no entendía –En esa ocasión Nea pidió un sacrificio, el plan era darle un cuerpo muerto demo… no salio como lo esperamos- Desvía la mirada –En ese momento gente que no debió morir murió… Saori esa noche tus padres se dieron como sacrificio para evitar que Nea los atacara a ti o a Rinji-

-¡¿Qué, porque ellos harían algo así?- Sin saber cómo reaccionar volvió a sentarse recibiendo el cálido abrazo de su amiga -_¿Por qué ellos harían algo así?_- El tono de voz cada vez sonaba más destrozada que nunca, cada vez se escuchaba peor

-Gomen Saori no te lo quise comentar antes porque… no sabía cómo tomarías la noticia-

-Bueno… puedo estar orgullosa de que lo hicieron por salvarnos a mi hermano y a mí- Limpia las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar por sus rojizos ojos

-Algo que si te quiero informar Cross-Oji- Lo mira seria decidida y firme –Justo cuando el ojo de Circe-chan y Allen comienzan a actuar extraño se debe a un solo motivo Nea quiere salir y con Circe es diferente ya que Bloody Snow anterior mente fue mascota de un Noé entonces su caso es que necesita alimentarse-

-Lo que implica que ambos en unos días serán un peligro total-

-¿Días? General es posible que tarde siglos-

-Lo lamento Saori pero esto sucederá exactamente en una semana, ha sido así desde que lo adopte- Mira Lillith quien asintió para luego regresarse a Saori –Además fue mi error el no haber evitado su encuentro hace tiempo, fue ese pequeño choque lo que despertó las ansias de sangre de Nea y Bloody Snow-

-Ya veo- Baja la mirada dándole un sorbo a su té, razonando un poco sobre el asunto, recordando algo al instante dejando la taza rápidamente y saliendo en dirección a la puerta principal

-¡Saori! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Acabo de recordar algo, debo irme- Siendo esa su única explicación salio lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron llego a la anteriormente casa de sus padres entrando a su habitación toda empolvada, busco entre la oscuridad y sus amplios cajones, sin resultado paso al resto de la habitación aún sin ver temiendo porque le saliera algún bicho o insecto aguantándose el miedo -¡Te tengo!- Levanta un pequeño frasquito aterrorizándose al instante liberando un estridente grito provocando que tire el frasco sacando de su escondite a más arañas y otro tipo de insectos que vivían ahí ahora -¡Onii-chan taskete!- Y sin tener que invocarlo nuevamente su hermano entro rápidamente al escucharla gritar

-¿Qué sucede Saori?-

-Me quieren comer Rinji- Lágrimas fue lo que salio de sus ojos al verlo sin poder ir a refugiarse en sus brazos dado que el temor era mayor que cualquier cosa -¡Aaahhh!- Vuelve a gritar esta vez siendo protegida por la inocencia de su hermano elevando la vista sin dejar las lágrimas

-¡¿Estás bien Saori?- Ella asintió sin mayor problema siendo sujetada por otra extremidad de su hermano tirando accidentalmente el frasco

-¡Espera Onii-chan bájame necesito ese frasco!-

-¡¿Estás loca Saori? No quiero estar a punto de perderte otra vez-

-Por favor Onii confía en mi necesito ese frasco- Temeroso por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermana dudo un poco pero de igual manera la bajo levemente a donde se encontraba el dichoso frasquito, tratando de tomarlo sin tocar a cualquiera de los insectos que se encontraban en su alrededor perdiendo traicioneramente el equilibrio -¡Ahh!-

-¡Saori!- Salta directamente dónde su hermana se encuentra amortiguando su caída y recibiendo el la serie de piquetes y mordidas que pudieron ser dirigidas a su hermana, quien con frasco en mano se aferro a su hermano inundada de temor y lágrimas –Inocencia… Shīrudo no rūto- (N.A raíces del escudo) de su espalda brotaron un par de alas de la misma consistencia que sus vectores formando un escudo del cual raíces daban protección a los dos hermanos –_Saori ¿Estás bien?_- Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que su hermano se ponía de pie y salían de aquella tétrica habitación

-¡Onii-chan, por favor dime que estas bien, que no te paso nada!- Nuevamente volvía a llorar esta vez sobre el pecho de su hermano el cual no parecía mostrar señales de vida

-Tranquila… no me paso nada solo recibí muchos piquetes y mordidas- La adolorida mirada de su hermano lo obligo a responder más honesto –Recuerda que soy tipo parasito cualquier veneno, incluyendo el de los insectos-

-Gomen, por mí culpa tuviste que sufrir esto…- Rinji se sienta frente a ella acariciando su cabeza para después abrasarla contra sí sonrojándola a más no poder –Onii-chan-

-Prefiero mil veces yo sufrir de todo tipo de picaduras o rasguños que verte de nuevo en el hospital aun teniendo mil doctores frente a ti y que nadie supiera como salvarte- Todavía abrazándola aplico más fuerza en este, teniendo la sensación de que nunca iba a sufrir el miedo de estar a punto de perderla –Tengo miedo Saori… miedo de algún día perderte-

-Rinji tú… ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Por su puesto que lo digo enserio Saori, eres mi hermanita y nunca voy a querer que algo malo te sucede no se sería capaz de soportarlo- Apenas poniéndose en pie Saori regreso la mirada a su hermano apretando fuertemente el frasco -¿Qué es eso Saori?-

-Me lo dio Oka-san, me dijo que sí un día algo andaba mal con Allen se lo inyectara- Lo toma mirándolo detenidamente

-Materia roja… ¿Por qué Oka-san tendría materia roja?- Reanudan su camino de vuelta al palacio sin apartar la vista del frasco

-¡Saori Rinji! ¿Dónde se habían metido?- Cuestiona Lillith quien iba saliendo de palacio –Los hemos buscados por todas partes-

-Gomen Lillith, tuve que ir a casa por algo-

-¿Casa? Ah bueno no importa mientras no te haya pasado nada- Vuelven a entrar y al instante Saori detiene a Lillith -¿Qué sucede Saori?-

-Lillith quiero que me respondas honestamente una cosa…- Traga saliva y voltea a ver a su amiga -¿Fue mi madre quien dejo esto aquí antes de morir?- Le muestra el pequeño frasco esperando una rápida respuesta -¿Lo dejo o no mi madre?- Ante su querida amiga insistente no tuvo más opción que ceder

-Tu madre no dejo ese frasco tampoco tu padre… nadie de tu familia lo dejo- Ante estas últimas palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a temblar levemente -¡Fue Taiyo! Querías saber quien lo dejo pues ya lo sabes fue el desgraciado de Taiyo- Desorbitada completamente perdió el equilibrio siendo atrapada por Rinji

-_Taiyo… fue quien lo dejo_ ¡¿Pero con que motivo?-

-Específicamente no lo se, pero eso no es lo que me molesta Saori… ¡Pase lo que pase por favor no lo uses en caso de que Nea regrese!- La toma de los hombros mirándola fijamente –No importa lo que suceda, no importa si el reino entero esta por destruir se no quiero que uses ese… ¡Ahhh!- Antes de terminar un temblor sacudió todo el lugar tirándolos a los tres

-¿Qué fue eso?- Cuestiona Renji parando a su hermana y a Lillith –No se sintió como un temblor normal. Al contrario fue algo mucho mayor-

-Es imposible- Antes de poder escuchar otra palabra fue su silueta lo único que alcanzaron a ver alejándose de Lillith –_"No es imposible, no pueden a ver despertado tan temprano"_- Freno sin dejar de observar el suceso que sé que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, el arca de Noé negra estaba justamente encima del reino –Eso es completamente imposible…-

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestiona Saori al ver el gran cubo negro que ahora cubría la luz del sol

-El arca negra… en pocas palabras el arca del conde milenario-

-Hola, hola dulces exorcistas. Veo que han cuidado muy bien de mi querido Nea- Señala con Rero a Allen que en esos instantes estaba preocupándose por saber que le sucedía a su ojo en esos momentos

-¡¿De que esta hablando Agushaku?-

*******Flash Back*******

-Nee Mana ¿Cuándo iremos a ver el recital?-

-Jeje Allen cuando crezcas y seas un haz en el piano para que puedas criticar a esos novatos mostrándoles lo que sabes-

-¿Enserio, podre hacer eso Mana?-

-Claro que podrás solo es cuestión de que practiques lo suficiente-

-Um, no te preocupes Mana yo seré el mejor pianista que hayas conocido. Lo prometo-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-¡Mana! ¿Qué esta sucediéndome? ¡Mana, Mana! ¡MANA!- Aquel dolor que invadía al joven Allen era algo nuevo para el pero no para Mana, era algo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar eso en algún momento -¡Mana… Onegai… me duele mucho… Mana, Mana ¡MANA!-

-Tranquilo Allen en un momento todo se alejará- Le respondió el payaso alejándose de el lugar en dirección a un extraño cubo donde un gordo hombre esperaba por el

-Sou, sou. Vamos mi querido Nea despierta una vez más, y trae el caos al mundo; anda despierta Nea- Sin apartar la vista de Allen ambas figuras esperaban que algo dentro del despertara

-_"Mana… ¿Porqué Mana? Tu prometiste llevarme a un recital Mana… tengo miedo"_- Una resplandeciente luz blanca salio del alrededor del pequeño castaño -¡Mana!- Vuelve a llamar intentando cambiar algo o que fuera a ayudarlo aquella persona, viéndolo acercarse lentamente tomándolo en sus brazos sonriendole como si no se tratase de el

-Ha pasado un tiempo Nea-Otouto- (N.A Otouto= hermano menor) Dentro de un oscuro y vacio cuarto negro se encontraba Allen rodeado solamente de oscuridad a excepción de una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y dos tazas de té

-¿Dó-dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Mana?-

-¿Mana-Onii-chan? No te preocupes Allen en estos momentos ni tu ni yo tenemos control alguno de tu cuerpo- Se levanta y le ofrece asiento viendo acercar al niño de su pequeña complexión –Tranquilo no te hare daño ya que… yo soy tu-

-¿Tú eres yo?- Se acerca a el un poco temeroso –No te entiendo a la perfección-

-Verás Allen tu cuerpo es un ataúd que yo uso para poder vivir en esa era, por ese motivo necesito que me lo prestes para poder crear todo tipo de caos- Aquellas ultimas palabras habías espantado aún más al pequeño castaño.

Mientras fuera de su interior un infierno empezaba a desatarse; sangre volando como si se tratase se agua, fuego en todo lugar al que se volteaba y lo único que se podía visualizar sin ningún problema era la joven figura de Nea poseía ambos ojos encendidos en color carmesí liberando todo tipo de males posibles sobre el pequeño poblado donde se encontraba…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Así como en otro punto se encontraba la pequeña Circe en las mismas condiciones que Allen dentro de un área completamente oscura salvo que en su pequeña mesa se encontraba una figura canina que al acercarse ella a este una luz lo ilumino mostrando una extraña figura masculina aparentemente de su misma edad, unos cuantos años mayor sería la mejor descripción.

Con adorables ojos color miel y un lacio cabello negro, al acercarse a el este pudo ver sus ojos tono almendra esbozo una leve sonrisa invitándola a sentarse junto a ella, un poco temerosa ella acepto.

-¿Dónde estoy, qué es este sitio?-

-Dónde te encuentras ahora es algo más complejo de explicar, anda siéntate un momento-

-¿Qué esta pasando como llegue aquí?-

-Por que mi dueño ha decidido salir y causar destrozos-

-¿Tu dueño?-

-Verás mi forma real es un perro diabólico o lo que tu has llamado Bloody Snow. Realmente soy la mascota del Noé 14 ° Nea y a la vez soy el primer 12° Noé o el hermano mayor de actualmente Lullubel la 12°-

-¿Pero por qué ahora eres una mascota?-

-Mi padre el conde milenario así lo quiso, claro que en estos momentos tu cuerpo esta actuando bajo los mandos de Nea y yo actuó bajo el mando de tu voz- Su mirada aterrorizada le dejo cosas en que pensar –Por su puesto ahí algo que te vincula con Nea, tu ojo- Toca suavemente su ojo derecho recorriendo con este la cicatriz que había encima de este –Qué tu padre te haya hecho esto al morir no fue pura coincidencia- Vuelve a recargarse en su silla sin dejar de mirarla –Dentro de unas semanas el portador de Nea sufrirá una tragedia, a lo que me refiero es a que en su ojo izquierdo aparecerá una cicatriz al igual a ti pero la suya será muy diferente-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Todo esto ya esta planeado?-

-Cada segundo que esta ocurriendo fue cuidadosamente planeado, de hecho un unos minutos más todo esto terminara y tus memorias de haber estado aquí alguna vez se eliminaran-

-¡Pero debe de haber alguna forma de evitar esto de nuevo!-

-Admiro tu determinación, es por esa misma razón que acepte ser tu compañero de batalla y no el de Nea nuevamente, llevas razón ahí una sola forma de evitar esto ocurra, tu ojo tiene una maldición que no te permite vivir como te gusta ¿Me equivoco?- La pequeña Circe asiente sin dejar de ver aquel misterioso hombre –Esa maldición se llama "Fear" para poder eliminar a "Fear" debes primero que nada vivir tranquilamente sin que nadie se incomode por la presencia que causa tu ojo…-

-¡Muri desu! No importa cuando me llegue a esforzar eso será imposible-

-Esa es la única forma de evitar que esto suceda nuevamente-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-Un gusto saludarte de nuevo Circe- La ya mencionada se da media vuelta mirando a la figura masculina que se encontraba en el centro de aquel extraño espacio vacio –No sabía que habías crecido tanto-

-Yo te recuerdo… eres Bloody Snow ¿Nee? O mejor dicho el 12° Noé-

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo pero sí es verdad Circe-

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?- Exclamo Saori que ahora se encontraba frente a Nea viendo con horror lo que estaba haciendo en el cuerpo de su prometido -¿Por qué el ojo de Allen esta brillando de esa forma?-

-¿No lo sabes? Jeje es muy simple de explicar pequeña vampire-Ohimesama- Circe se posa frente a ella sobre el lomo de Bloody con su ojo derecho de color carmesí al igual que el ojo izquierdo de Allen –Pues es muy obvio niña, Nea quiere gobernar el mundo la primera vez que paso desobedeció al conde y fue condenado a estar más tiempo encerrado. Claro ahora todo es diferente Nea tiene completa libertad de aquel cuerpo-

-¡¿De qué estas hablando? ¡¿Estás tratando de decirme que Allen no esta consiente de lo que pasa en su cuerpo ahora?-

-Dudo que sea necesario repetírtelo-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué fue de mi Allen?- Una rabia poco explicable se apoderaba en estos mismos momentos de Saori solo podía explicar una cosa tenía miedo –Devuélvelo… ¡Devuélveme a Allen Nea!- Sus alas se extendieron iluminando sus ojos de un todo brillante apareciendo las dagas que formaban su inocencia

-Me temo que eso no es posible dulzu…- Su mano fue apartada del rostro de la joven con un intercambio de una bofetada marcando su mano en la mejilla del Noé -¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡Esa debería ser yo! Yo debería ser la que esta molesta por que no tengo idea de lo que pueda pasar a MI prometido, pero no por esa razón voy a dejar que hagas con su cuerpo lo que te plazca- Lo mira seria –Aún si eso significa tener que lastimarlo me arriesgare si es que así puedo ver la sonrisa original de Allen-

-¿Tu sola?-

-Mi hermana no está sola- Reto Renji parándose detrás de ella activando los vectores que poseía como inocencia, al igual que el resto de los exorcistas estaban dispuestos a luchar, en cuanto a la familia Kanda estaba ocupada en otro asunto con los Vocaloid

-Te tengo una ultima pregunta… ¿Aún tengo tiempo para tratar de conseguir la vida sin problemas que me ofreciste esa ocasión?-

-La tienes hasta que uno de los dos muera- Circe lo mira con determinación y sin una sola señal de arrepentimiento

-¿Lo entienden?- Pregunta Luka a los pequeños que estaban frente a ella

-Claro. Nos paramos en esta torre de francotirador Len, Rei, Rui y yo, mientras que Kaiko, Akaiko y Gumi se encuentran en la entrada de la torre principal. Mientras nosotros estamos tratando de debilitar al enemigo con las armas de inocencia que nos dio Marí-chan, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito y Akaito se encargaran de reforzar a Lillith para que el Noé de su interior no despierte. Y tu Meiko, Dell, Haku y Gakupo reforzaran a Kanda para que tambien trate de regresar a la normalidad a Circe y a Allen ¿No?-

-Exactamente Rin- Aclara la peli-rosa levantándose y lista para emprender lo que se le había encomendado –Muy bien todos vayamos a donde nos corresponda para ayudar- Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir a sus respectivos puestos

-¡Espera Rin!- Llamo Marí deteniendo a la rubia –Lillith-oba me pidió que te diera esto- Deja en su mano un pequeño zarcillo –Dijo que en lugar de ponerlo en tu oreja lo pongas en tu lengua, que de esa forma le será más fácil a Oji-sama saber la situación actual; por si es necesario el apoyo de los generales- Sale a su respectivo lugar donde ya estaban acomodados ciertos aparatos para intensificar su inocencia a las armas y a todo lo que ocurría afuera

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando… creí que todo había quedado solucionado-

-Pues ya vez que no…-

-¡Urusae! Eres la persona de la que menos quiero escuchar eso…-

-¡Circe-chan! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?- Aquella voz era proveniente de una sola y única persona capaz de poder poner fin a todo esto -¡Circe-chan!- Volvió a llamar el aprendiz de Bookman con la vaga esperanza de que su aprendiz pudiera razonar aunque sea solo un poco para tratar de detener todo eso; sin obtener el éxito que el deseaba tomo la alternativa de activar su inocencia –_"Espero que el plan de Yuu-chan y los Vocaloid funcione"_- Comienza a correr en dirección dónde se encuentran todos en sus puestos listos para luchar

-Realmente no sé que te preocupa tanto de esa chica… claramente era claro que tuviera que ver algo con los Noés-

-Jun sabes que te quiero más que a nadie hermanita pero en estos momentos… me encantaría que te calles-

-Solo estoy siendo realista Lavi. _"Ahhh, me gustaría que en alguna ocasión te preocuparás por mí como te preocupas por ella"_- Mira el frente cargando su rifle y colocándoselo en el hombro (N.A denle play al segundo link) Mientras el sonido el piano acompaño de un martillo comenzaba a sonar para seguir con la voz… (N.A gangosa) de Kaito comenzando con su canción

_Yogosareta shihou_

_Hitoku no hinpu de kimaru zaijou_

_Houtei no nushitaru_

_Watashi ga nozomu no wa seigi yori kane_

Atraído por la gangosa voz tanto Nea como Circe giraron la vista al palacio que era de donde provenía aquella voz, extrañados y a la vez entretenidos empezaron a avanzar; encontrándose con varias dificultades

-¡¿Nani?- Nea elevo la vista molestándose en el acto dado que en las torres a pesar no poder visualizarse ninguna figura -¿De dónde provienen esos disparos…? ¡Agh!- Exclama al recibir un ataque directo propiciado cordialmente por el Kagamine menor -¡¿Tan cobardes son que no se muestran?- Nuevamente un disparo había ataco a Nea pero cayo sobre Circe

-¡Agh!- La atacada cae de espaldas apretando la zona del disparo usando la aguda vista que Bloody Snow le permitía usar en esas ocasiones visualizando claramente a Rui Kagene escondiéndose en una de las almenas de la torre

_Gokuakunin demo_

_Kane sae haraeba sukutte yaru sa_

_Jigoku no sata mo kane shidai_

Molesta por lo que aquella infante se había atrevido a hacerle llama a Bloody Snow activando la modalidad Fire Spirit trepando por la torre a una velocidad impresionante apunto de llegar a la sima

-¡Jigoku no Odori!- Invoca Lillith estampando su latigo en la torre dirigiendo un rayo blanco a los pies de Bloody formando un ojo carmesí que lentamente comenzó a meter a Bloody Snow en la pupila para que después de eso volviera a aparecer el mismo ojo en el suelo tirándolos

_Youshi ya nenrei jinshu ya seibetsu_

_Subete kankeinai_

_Taisetsu na mono wa kane ga haraeru ka_

_Tada sore dake da_

-¡Dime una sola cosa Bloody!- Lo mira decidida golpeando la mesa –No permitiré que gente como tú me arruine la existencia-

Una voz masculina suena dentro de la cabeza de Lillith, mostrando rápidas escenas donde se encuentran Circe y Bloody Snow sentados siendo Circe la que poseía la determinación en ese momento, mientras que dónde se encontraba Nea la pequeña luz que podría estar iluminando la mesa donde el Noé se encontraba se estaba extinguiendo debido a que Allen se hallaba inconsciente en el pequeño astro de luz que apenas se podía vislumbrar

-Mala suerte chaval… tu poca energía pronto terminara de ser consumida por mí y de esta manera regresare a crear caos en el mundo-

-¡Lillith!- Llamo su hermano llegando a su lado al ver que caía de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con la mirada completamente en blanco y perdida -¿Estás bien Lillith?- Con dificultades lo voltea a ver tragando seco haciéndole saber inmediatamente a su hermano lo que estaba por ocurrir

-Nea… quiere salir otra vez-

* * *

**Lía: **nuevamente ola! espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, me apresure a terminarlo por que desconocía si alguien iba a salir

**Rin: **feliz navidad!

**Len:** Rin todavía no es navidad u.u

**Rin: ** ya lo se pero como no los veremos en esa fecha lo digo adelantado

**Luka:** eso tiene logica Len

**Miku: ** demaciada para ser precisos

**Mikuo:** asi que...

**Todos: **Omedeto goizaimashta!

**Kanda: **empecemos con los revies ¬¬ *vestido de duende*

**Lía: ** *¬* que sexy te vez, que bueno que gane la apuesta

**Lillith: ** lo se empecemos con LIRIO-CHAN

**Saori: **yo hubiera querido una visión parecida pero de Allen

**Allen: **Saori! *completamente rojo de la pena*

**Rinji: ***con un tic en el ojo* erjem... dos kilometros lejos de MI hermanita

**Circe: **osii en definitiva a Akaiko y a Marí les aparecera un agujero debajo de sus pies

**Ángel: **onee-chan! por favor

**Kaito y Meiko: ** yo que ambas opto por portarme lindo...

**Gumi:** yo opino lo mismo ese sitio ese terrible

**Gakupo: **lo del ojo gemelo... no quisiste que lo dejara al aire y no lo hizo

**Lía: **soy una onee-chan obediente

**Dell: **ahhh bueno el no se quejaba de pesadillas por una razon que vendra en el proximo capitulo

**Haku: **se-seguiremos co-con...

**Kaiko: **Itziwitzi-Black

**Akaito: **las armas de inocencia fue idea de Lirio

**Lía: **callate! yo debo dar ese credito

**Akaiko:** no le grites a mi Aniki

**Lía: **les grito cuando yo quiera *mirada maniaca*

**Todos: **claro que si

**Lenalee:** no es tu imaginación, realmente paso mas tiempo con el

**Rinji: **algun problema? *mira macabro a la lectora*

**Lía:** Rinji portate bien o no te saco en el capi

**Rinji: ** bien me callare

**Lavi: ** bueno del todo no se explica bien pero... vamos soy niño bueno

**Junko:** y no mereces estar con niñas malas *mirando a Circe*

**Marí: **te recomendaría no perder el hilo de los caps ya que eso causa problemas

* * *

(Omake)

Se encuentran todos los personajes alrededor de un gran árbol

-¿Porqué hacemos esto?-

-Por que la autora quiso que siguiéramos sus tradiciones-

-Bueno-

Todos terminan de adornarlo

-Entonces festejemos- Aclara la autora llegando con una bandeja llena de tazas de chocolate caliente

* * *

**Lía: **les deseo felices fiestas y que se la pasen muy bn hasta el proximo capi


	22. Heridas sin cicatriz

**Lía: **ola de nuevo, aquí regresando con un capi nuevo diciendo para que la $%$!%!$ S.O.P.A sea feliz D. GRAY-MAN Y VOCALOOID NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON DE HOSHINO KATSURA (DGM) Y LA COMPAÑIA YAMAHA (VOCALOID) YO SOLO TOMO PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES

espero les guste el capi

* * *

**Capitulo 21: **Heridas sin cicatriz

En este capi ocuparan los sig links http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Vo2X09SLvto&feature=BFa&list =PLC1F61616A41FDDDA&lf= mh_lolz; http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Sx8j-n6Mjg0

-Nea… quiere salir otra vez- Fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de Lillith para después demostrar como el ojo derecho de Allen lentamente se consumía de su habitual tono grisáceo y cambiaba por el carmesí de su otro ojo

-¿Qué? No eso es… imposible- Saori comenzó a temblar toda ella esta inundada en un dolor inmenso, su mente y corazón no terminaban de captar lo que escuchaba, sus ojos temblaron se cristalizaron y lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron su lugar corriendo sin control por el rostro de Saori mojándolo sin piedad

-Sa-Saori- Trato de llamar su hermano inclinando se con dificultades hacia ella, debido a los daños recibidos al luchar contra Circe –Tra-tranquila-

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice luego de escuchar lo que dijo Lillith? ¡Trata de ponerte en mi lugar! ¡Que fuera yo la que esta en el lugar de Allen! ¡¿Aceptarías que alguien te dijera cálmate?- Sus ojos no tuvieron oportunidad de cambiar su expresión solo su cabello tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo notar sombrío apretando fuertemente su puño

-Por supuesto que se como te deberías sentir- Impresión fue lo que paro sus lágrimas –No pienses que todo el mundo se basa en ti otra vez, de esa forma harás que el sacrifico de nuestros padres haya sido en vano-

-¿A que… te refie…?-

-Siempre has sido una ingenua, una mimada, creí que si me marchaba podrías entrar en razón pero veo que te hice mucho más daño- Se pone de pie sujetando su brazo aún sangrante –Si esta es la única forma de enmendar el daño que te cause… no me arrepiento-

-¿Pero de que estás…?- Contraídas las pupilas, labios sin habla, y rostro sin expresión fue la respuesta instantánea de Saori -¡Rinji detente!-

-¡Lo lamento, para enmendar el error mio y nuestros padres… debo destrozar tu corazón!- Sus vectores se abrieron de tal forma que cuando los Vocaloid empezaran a disparar pudiera atacar a Nea mientras Lavi atacaba a Circe

-Len… esto no me esta gustando-

-Lo se Rin pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?- Dispara viendo caer de su melliza una lagrima -¿Rin estás bien?-

-Yo… no lo se Len, esto no me esta gustando nada, solo quiero regresar-

-¿A casa o a la orden?-

-No lo se solo quiero regresar, quiero volver al estudio, ver a todos alabándonos… quiero descansar de una u otra forma me siento cansada- Su voz comenzaba a sonar opaca

-¿Rin?- Se gira a ella al verla caer completamente -¡Rin!-

-Len ¿Qué sucede?-

-Algo anda mal con Rin Rui ella… ella colapso-

-Impos…- Tal como paso con Rin Rei sufría lo mismo sus ojos se tornaron blanco y colapso

-¡Rei!- Llamo su hermana con las lágrimas al borde -¡Hermano por favor!- Ante los gritos de la Kagene todos se acercaron preocupados deteniendo todos los ataques y dejando vulnerable la oportunidad de recuperar a Allen

-¿Rui que sucede?- Luka se acercó a la pequeña recargando su mano en su espalda -¿Rui?-

-Luka-Nee-chan Rei… Rei colapso al igual que Rin- Unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla

-¿Qué, como pudo… pasar?- Las palabras de Akaito lentamente se hicieron más débiles hasta perder el equilibrio y caer sujetando su cabeza -¿Qué me sucede, porque de pronto me siento tan mareado y cansado?-

-¡Akaito-Nii-chan!- Len se acerca al pelirrojo justo cuando Kaito tomo a Rin -¡Nii-chan!-

-Tranquilo Len solo me siento cansado…-

-¡Eso mismo dijo Rin antes de colapsar!- Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas las cuales al instante fueron borradas –_"Rin colapso al igual que Rei por que están cansados, Rin dijo que extrañaba el estudio, a los fans, quería regresar… ¡Por que se sentía cansada!"_ _ninguno ha descansado como es debido_- El susurro del rubio atrajo la atención de todos y claramente no fue necesario repetirlo

-Es verdad Len, ninguno de nosotros ha descasado adecuadamente- Miku comienza a tener borrosa la vista y temblar notoria mente –A pesar de dormir más de lo normal… seguimos siendo programas de computadora… y necesitamos descansar como es… debido- Cae de rodillas con su respiración agitada –Rin y Rei colapsaron ya que son más pequeños y la falta de energía les afecto demasiado-

-En teoría no debería faltar mucho para que Len, Rui, Kaiko, Akaiko y Gumi colapsen- Mikuo ayudo a su hermana a pararse sujetándola de los hombros

-¿Qué?- Los otros se quedaron pensando hasta sentir un temblor en donde se encontraban -¿Qué?-

-¿Problemas?- Nea miro superior a los Vocaloid quienes preocupados por los dos pequeños que ahora se encontraban desmayados, no tenía oportunidad de atacar -Que oportunidad esos pequeños no resistieron más-

-¡Shibō no inshu!- La silueta de Haato junto con Lillith se vio detrás de Nea, con una espada en mano dio una tajada detrás de Nea abriendo parte de su camisa y de su piel dejando una pequeña cortada, oportunidad que tomo Rinji para utilizar sus vectores entrando en la herida sin aviso alguno

-¿Eh, que fue ese ruido?- Circe se giro viendo a lo lejos una pequeña luz que por increíble que parezca se ilumino demasiado -¡¿Pero qué dem…?-

-Esa es tu luz justo ahora- Se regreso a su compañero impresionada –"Tu caballero" finalmente ha nacido-

-¿Caballero?-

-Ah- Cae de rodillas sujetando su costado que sangraba sin control -¿Están ustedes bien?- Mira los Vocaloid, mostrando una expresión adolorida

-Pues… casi-

-¿Dónde estoy?- Allen se levanto viéndose junto a un inconsciente Nea -¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Allen- Llama Circe sorprendida de ver al albino ahí –Despertaste- Su mirada se endulzo inclinándose a el –Es un alivio que estés bien

-¿Qué haces aquí Circe-san?-

-Lo mismo que tú, liberándome del que controla mi mente en estos momentos- Acaricia su cabeza sonriendole

-¿En cerio?- Detrás de ella aparece el 12° poniendo en forma defensiva a Allen

-Tranquilo, es imposible que te lastime ¿No es así Bloody?- Se gira para verlo el cual molesto asiente –Ya que ahora eres la mente de mi caballero-

-¿Eh?- Allen sin comprender se levanta junto con Circe -¿Qué sucede que me perdí?-

-Hi-mi-tsu- Guiña un ojo cuando la luz se hace más brillante hasta verse los dos tirados en el suelo

-¡Allen!- Grita Saori yendo con su novio al ver su herida -¡Allen, Allen respóndeme!-

-¿Sa-Saori?- Eleva la vista viendo sus lágrimas caer sin piedad –Tranquila, estoy bien- Sujeta su mejilla sonriendo con dulzura

-¡Circe-Nee-sama!- Ángel corre a su hermana la cual parecía no tener reacción alguna -¡Nee-sama, Nee-sama!- Piel pálida, latidos poco probables -¿Nee-sama?-

-Anda Circe… ¿Qué no quieres evitar que esto vuelva suceder?-Ver al lobo hablando empujando su rostro con el hocico dejo impactado a su hermano cuando Circe abrió lentamente los ojos

-Por supuesto que no pasara- Se levanta sujetando su brazo mostrando una gran herida, al igual que en su cabeza -Opredelenno evitare- Los ojos de Ángel se relajan abrazando a su hermana sin importarle sus heridas -¿Ángel?-

-_Creí que estas muerta y que me dejarías otra vez_- Ella a abraza su cabeza contra sí recargándose en su cabello

-_Jamás lo haría Ángel, prometí no volver a abandonarte_- Derrama leves lágrimas cuando ve que terminan de bajar a los Vocaloid de la torre con la mayoría inconscientes o con las energías bajas -¿Qué sucedió exactamente?- Todos la miraron un poco molestos –Desconozco de todo lo que sucedió con mi cuerpo mientras Bloody Snow lo controlaba- Esa revelación dejo mucho en que pensar

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Eh?- Miku miro extrañada a Lillith que ahora se vía en perfectas condiciones -¿No estabas herida?-

-Me recupero rápido, más importante ahora mismo iremos con Bak-Nii- Se sienta aun lado de Miku ignorando que Kanda había empezado a tornarse molesto –Por el momento esperaremos que Allen entre en conciencia para poder marcharnos-

-¿A dónde si podemos saber?-

-La rama asiática- Les sonríe cálidamente al notar la presencia molesta de su hermano –Realmente… ¿Pudiste llegar a este punto de romper tu palabra?- Camina a su lado con un aura siniestra dejando sin habla a todos dentro de la enfermería

-B-b-bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué iremos allá?- Cuestiono Rin abriendo un poco los ojos, regresando la vista de Lillith

-Porque allá es el único lugar donde estoy segura que podrán descansar como es debido- Acaricia suavemente su cabeza –Está la única persona que conozco capaz de ayudarlos- Se retira junto con varias enfermeras

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Eh?- Circe se sonroja completamente al escuchar las palabras de Lavi mientras Bookman y Junko quien muy a su pesar vendaban a Circe y a Allen -¿En-enserio?-

-De hecho Circe-chan- Gira el rostro evitando contacto visual cuando ve entrando a Ángel seguido de Marí con una cajita en mano -¡Ara Ángel-chan Marí-chan!-

-Nee-sama etto…- Se acerca a ella sacando a Bloody Snow de la cajita creando confusión en todos incluyendo a su hermana –Creo que Bloody Snow se encogió-

-¿No te dije que lo debías lavar en seco Onii-chan?- Sacando una leve risa de su hermano lo único que pudieron hacer fue reír con el aun cuando un aura de molestia cubría el sitio –_Me pregunto que te paso_-

-Bueno aparte de eso Nee-sama, Lillith dijo que iría junto con los Vocaloid de regreso a la rama asiática. Y me pidió que te informara por que… en cuanto Allen despierte se irán junto contigo-

-¡¿Y yo cómo que por qué?-

-Por que… me gustaría investigar más sobre ti 12° o debo decir Zanshchita- El pequeño animal elevo el rostro impresionado al igual que Circe

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-

-Ahí cosas que deberían permanecer calladas todavía- Guiña un ojo dejando un trozo del traje de Nea frente al lobito, el cual al instante empezó a gruñir –_"Souka, aun que en su interior es la contra parte de Lulubell… sigue guardando un gran odio a Nea quien lo desprecio como tal, llegando Lulubell a su remplazo, claro que ahora ella es la gata del conde milenario… ¡AAAHHH! Que confuso aunque todavía esta posibilidad de que Zanshchita pueda ser el único posible de derrotar a Nea, sería acabar con Allen al mismo tiempo… ¡No! Definitivamente esa no es una opción TCH, ¿Qué debería hacer? Debo eliminar a Nea cuanto antes, sin lastimar Saori como Rinji "Debe_ de haber una forma de solucionarlo-

-¿Solucionar que Lillith?- Eleva la vista al ver a Saori saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Allen -¿Lillith?-

-N-no na-nada absolutamente nada _"Eso estuvo cerca"_ ¿Porqué lo piensas Saori?-

-Te noto un poco no se… estresada- Negando frenéticamente sonrió un poco forzada

-Saori, en cuanto Allen despierta avísame; iremos a la rama asiática a que lo chequeen junto con Circe y lo Vocaloid-

-¿Es necesario?- Su tono de voz de extinguió –Bueno está bien te avisare- Seca sus lágrimas las cuales salían todavía –Gomen es solo que… escuche de Lavi que en la rama asiática Allen recupero su inocencia y… enserio lo lamento no tengo idea de porque me pongo a llorar-

-Saori…- Ahora el hombro de su amiga detenía las lágrimas de la vampireza abrazándola con fuerza –No pasará nada te lo prometo, hallaremos la forma de sacar a Nea sin lastimar Allen-

-Gracias Lillith- No muy lejos de esa escena Rinji tenía los brazos cruzados apretándolos frenéticamente así como mordiendo su labio inferior, lo que había hecho era una cosa más para que su hermana estuviera molesta con el. Ciertamente su relación no era muy fraterna en esos momentos pero aun así… veía solo por el bien de su hermana (N.A Denle clic al primero)

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Esta la escena de Junko sentada en la rama de un árbol con su rojiza cabellera cayéndole por el rostro siendo una banda parecida a la de su hermano la que sujetaba los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos ambarinos, completamente concentrados en un reporte que hacía a petición de Bookman sobre el acontecimiento que acababa de pasar con notoria molestia ya que debía centrarse en Circe mientras Lavi en Allen; lo cuál hubiera preferido ella

_Korehodo ooku no me ga barabara ni_

_Nanika wo sagasu to naryaa sore nari_

-¡Jun-chan!– Llama su hermano sacándola de su concentración mostrando una expresión que pocas veces debía mostrar un Bookman -¿Qué haces Jun?-

-El reporte de Bookman- Responde mordiendo el lápiz y bajando de un salto de la rama mostrándoselo al sucesor –Entrégaselo por mí ¿Quieres?-

-Jun-chan esta siendo mala- Ella se regresa a verlo obviamente molesta mostrando el seño fruncido

_Samazama na kotoba de onoono no_

_Subete wo mikiwamenakuchaa naranai_

-¡Y tu estás siendo irresponsable con tu deber de sucesor!- Antes de poder decir algo más el joven se acercó a su hermana con mirada picara logando que su rostro iguale a su cabello -¿Q-qué estas haciendo?-

-Bffff ¡Jajajaja!- Recarga en el hombro de su hermana haciendo ruborizar aún más –Realmente que no has cambiado Jun, incluso cuando éramos niños te sonrojabas así ¡Jajajaja!-

_Tadashii toka_

_Machigai toka_

-¡Ca-ca-cállate grandísimo idiota!- Se aleja de él creando una sombra con su cabello ocultando su vergüenza –_"Aun cuando éramos niños… siempre has jugado así conmigo"_-

_Kuro da toka_

_Shiro da toka_

-¿Estás bien Jun?- La gira mirándola fijamente sonriendo dulcemente fijando su ojo esmeralda en los ambarinos de su hermana chocando sus frentes –Jeje siempre tan tímida con tu Onii-tan-

_Doko ni ikeba ii no desu ka_

_Kimi wo shinjite ii no desu ka_

_Aishitekureru no desu ka_

-¿¡Eh!- Su color subió notablemente rápido y más cuando el Bookman la estrecho contra sí -¡¿Qu-qu-qué estás haciendo grandísimo idiota?- Aun cuando ella misma no quería que se alejara, era por un motivo que le molestaba que siempre la tratara así

-Anda Jun…- Aprieta su abrazo liberando un pequeño quejido de ella –Antes solías decir "Onii-tan déjame ir Onii-tan"-

-Hum… eso quedo en el pasado-

_Atashi wa dare nano desu ka_

_Kowakute shikata ga nai dake na no ni…_

-Ahh pero yo quiero escuchar a mi Jun diciéndome Onii-tan de nuevo-

-_"¿Mi Jun? Es igual que en ese entonces dices llamarme "tu Jun" pero siempre al final de cuentas no soy solo yo"_- Unas lágrimas traicioneras se derramaron por sus ojos dejando sin habla a su hermano el cual al instante quiso limpiarlas –No me toques mentiroso- Se aparta de él apretando el informe de Bookman

-¿Jun?- Se queda confundido cuando sonríe ligeramente y corre hasta su lado –De todas formas ¿Porqué te esfuerzas así? Ya sabes que yo soy el sucesor del panda-

-Porque puedes hacer una estupidez y yo estaré ahí para tomar tu lugar- Lo señala con el dedo sonriendo de lado

_Korehodo ooku no me ga chiyahoya to_

_Hitasura atashi wo koutei shita to_

_Samazama na aizu de tekipaki to_

-Junko, Lavi ¿Terminaron sus reportes?- Retira las agujas del cuerpo de Allen tomando las hojas de los peli-rojos saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación seguido de los dos –Ambos antes de que partan a la rama asiática necesito que me hagan un favor-

-¿Nosotros tambien panda?- Su expresión se torna azul al recibir el golpe de Bookman

_Sugata wo miyaburanaikucha naranai_

_Sugureteite_

_Otootteite_

-¡Claro que van ahí estúpido! Tienen que archivar todo lo que puedan acerca del joven Allen Walker y la joven Circe-

-Hum ¿Porqué de esa tipa no puede ser solo Allen?-

-Ahora son dos casos de Noés es necesario que los vigilen a ambos- Desvía la mirada al descubrir la de Lavi fija en Circe que jugaba con Bloody Snow en su forma de cachorro junto a Ángel -¿Sucede algo Hon no Josei?–

_Kazu da toka_

_Reveru toka_

-No sucede nada Bookman- Comienza caminar atrayendo la atención de Lavi el cual de inmediato se apresuró a detenerla

-¡Oe Jun espera! ¿Adónde vas?-

-Lejos… dónde ningún idiota se cruce por mi camino-

_Koko ni ireba ii no desu ka_

_Dare ga shinjitsu nano desu ka_

_Okane ga hoshii no desu ka_

-Por supuesto que ningún idiota se te acercara- Retira un mechón viendo sus ojos totalmente brillantes –Onii-tan jamás dejara que alguien te lastime-

-¿T-todavía con eso Lavi?- Su expresión cambia al recibir unas palmaditas en su cabeza quien le sonreía ampliamente –O-Onii-tan-

-¿Uh? Jeje- La vuelve a abrazar siendo correspondido –De verdad que en ocasiones no te entiendo-

_Atashi wa dare nano desu ka_

_Doko ni ikeba ii no desu ka_

_Kimi wo shinjite ii no desu ka_

-¿De que hablas?… ¡¿Eh?- Se sonroja al ver como era jalada de la cintura por Lavi

-Anda tenemos que hacer el trabajo del panda-

-Pero no tenemos idea de cual es…- Mira fijamente a Lavi quien cello sus labios con un dedo

_Aishitekureru no desu ka_

_Atashi wa dare nano desu ka_

_Kono saki mo ima mo nai dake na no ni…_

-Jun-chan deberías de dejar de esforzarte tanto y disfrutar más tu juventud- Sus ojos se abren al tiempo que toda ella se sonroja al sentir la calidez de la mano de Lavi sobre su mejilla –Lo más probable es que alguien quiera robarme la belleza de mi Imotou- Besa su mejilla al mismo tiempo que sujeta su mano y empieza a correr con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-_"Esto es igual a cuando éramos niños, siempre me esforzaba por ser la heredera pero Lavi fue escogido y nunca tomo enserio su papel" Realmente eres un _Onii-tan-

-¿Eh, dijiste algo Jun?-

-Nanimonai Onii-tan- Sonríe con los pómulos sonrosados apretando su mano contra la de su hermano -Hontōni nanimonai- Se aferra a su brazo de tal forma que Lavi solo pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa y recargarse en su cabeza respirando el aroma que ella emanaba (N.A denle clic al segundo)

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La escena cambia por Circe que está junto con Ángel y un montón de enfermeros a en los alrededores en lo que sería un jardín del palacio específicamente en una de las mesas de té que había ahí. Bajo los rayos tiernos del sol todavía; dejando la duda de como había pasado de tener un Noé controlándola a estar tranquilamente conviviendo con su hermano rodeados de enfermeros

-Nee-sama ¿Estás bien?-

-Seguro ¿Porque lo dices Ángel?-

_Kodomo no koro ni oitekita_

_Yume wo omoidashita_

_Wakagusa iro no kanashimi wo_

-Es que te veo un poco distraída por algo- Se acerca a ella mirándola fijamente -¿Nee-sama?-

-No preocupes realmente no es nada- Le da un abrazo molestándose un poco al ver pasar a Lavi junto con Junko –Anda ven vayamos a recorrer el resto del castillo-

-Seguro- Estrecha su mano sonriendo dulcemente

_Hosoku amaku utau_

_My fairytale_

_Nani mo owaru koto no nai_

-¿Ángel?- Lo mira extrañada pero al instante le regresa la sonrisa –Date prisa o no veremos todo- Empieza a correr con Bloody siguiéndolos de no muy lejos pero tampoco de muy cerca

-Nee-sama… ¿Qué pasó realmente cuando estabas siendo poseía?-

-Es un tema que no quiero tocar Ángel-

_Eien wo shitteita_

_Mou dare mo kataranai_

_Futari no monogatari_

-¿Por qué?- Se acercó a su rostro buscando una cálida sonrisa con la respuesta que él quería escuchar, teniendo en su lugar la molesta mirada de su hermana perdida en algún punto -¿Es por ese chico verdad… el pelirrojo?- Suelta su mano deteniéndose

-¿Ángel?- Se sorprende por su acción pero el simplemente esboza una sonrisa forzada mirando un lado del castillo

-Impresionante ¿No? Marí dijo que este castillo fue construido con el apoyo de los ciudadanos y el mismísimo príncipe que lo iba a reinar-

_KISU wo hitotsu nokoshite_

_Kimi wa doko e yuku_

_Tomoshibi hitotsu daite_

-¿La bruja?- Pregunta ella molestándose por la mención de la chica –Dudo mucho que allá sido así, seguramente lo invento o algo por el estilo-

-No es ninguna bruja Nee-sama, es una chica muy dulce y hermosa claro que no más que Nee-sama- Estira su mano hasta el rosal que tenía encima de su cabeza tomando delicadamente una rosa colocándola bajo su nariz -*Mozhet zhitʹaromat rozy, no net, dazhe yesli eto oznachaet, chto ne v sostoyanii, chtoby polyubovatʹsya yego krasotoĭ polnyĭ... Poet vsegda nakhodit vnutrennyuyu krasotu.- Recita Ángel con los ojos cerrados y una postura perfectamente erguida para luego mirar fijo a su hermana –Jeje no eres la única que recita lo que papá escribía solo para mamá-

_Mori ni kieteyuku_

_In the dark_

_Zutto tooku e aruiteku_

-Bueno que me has dejado sin palabras Ángel- Se acerca el abrazándolo sobreprotectoramente –_Lo lamento creo que no debo ser tan dura contigo Ángel_-

-Lo se… solo quiero saber lo que le ocurre a Nee-sama, me preocupo-

-Bien pero antes vamos a buscar una mesa y pidamos un poco de té-

Natsukashii omokage

Zutto tooku ga kimi no ie

Tadoritsuke wa shinai

Los dos se disponen a caminar por un largo rato hasta dar con unas mesitas situadas en el patio trasero del castillo en el cual en efecto habían varias sirvientas rondando por ahí unas con Lillith y otras simplemente sirviendo el té a los hermanos Takanashi. Conmovida por ello jalo a Ángel hasta una mesita subiendo a Bloody Snow en sus piernas

-Hacia un tiempo que no te sentabas en mis piernas Bloody Snow…-

-¿Será porque creció mucho y tambien pesaba?-

_Your fairytale_

_Yume ni mita eien wa tozasareta mama de_

_Ayamachi wa fukaku kakusareta mama de_

-Jeje eso es verdad… bueno con respecto a tu pregunta de hace unos momentos, realmente estaba en un espacio oscuro casi inerte de vida, de no ser por que ahí estaba solo yo con el 12°, un sitio para ser más claros lo único que te puedo afirmar es que puede que vuelva suceder a no ser que pueda vivir sin que mi ojo no perturbe a las personas del lugar donde me encuentre…-

-Caballero…- Circe regreso la mirada confusa a su hermano –Eso dijo el… "Me convertiré en el caballero que libere a Circe-chan- Desvía la mirada notoriamente molesto –No es como que me interese lo que ese pirata de quinta piense-

_Kiete yuku kaerimichi_

_Kimi ga mou mienai_

_Sayonara_

-Si no te conociera no podría asegurar que estas celoso de Lavi…-

-Es como si yo dijera que no estás celosa de que pase más tiempo con Marí que contigo- Había dado en el blanco Circe sentía celos hacia la chica pero tambien sentía odio, de que cualquier chica pudiera acercarse a su hermano; era verdad que esa chica le molestaba de sobre manera más nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Ángel pudiera sentir algo parecido por Lavi –Y tu silencio solamente afirma que estoy en lo correcto- Se gira a verla mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, un lado realmente atractivo que ni siquiera ella conocía de su hermano

_Kiri no mori wo nukete_

_Kimi wa doko e yuku_

_Hitotsu dake te wo futte_

-Ángel tu…-

-Lo único malo es que yo no puedo expresar mi odio por ese pirata de quinta sin lastimar los sentimientos de Nee-sama- Su expresión cambia a una un poco triste

-¿Ángel?-

_Asu e satteyuku_

_Kimi wo suki ni natte_

_Eien wa owaru_

-No sucede nada no te preocupes Nee-sama- Se levanta caminando al interior del castillo

-No realmente te pasa algo ¿Qué es?-

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes- Se acerca a ella dejando un beso en su frente

_Ikiteyuku yorokobi to_

_Itami ga hajimaru_

_In the light_

-¿Seguro?- Trata de levantarse pero él se lo evita

-Completamente- Sonríe cambiando su dirección –Es simplemente que… me acabo de enterar existen heridas sin cicatriz- Responde soltando una lagrima traicionera dejando desconsolada a su hermana.

Ciertamente en el pasado ella le había dejado una herida muy grande, y conforme pasaban los años dejaba más, incluso ahora que lo tiene cerca le sigue dejando más y más heridas que no tienen cicatriz; por que cada que está por sanar la herida se abre sin dar permiso a cicatrizar como es debido.

Entra en el castillo limpiándose las demás lágrimas que rogaban por escapar de sus ojos, abriendo nuevamente la herida prohibiendo la cicatrización…

* * *

**Lillith:** chan ca chachan! capitulo nuevo!

**Kanda: **¬¬ eso ya lo saben baka

**Lavi: **bno bno ya mejor contestemos reviwes no?

**Rin: **tu no, pero yo si ^-^

**Lavi: ** YA ESTAS MEJOR?

**Len: **¬¬ siempre estuvo bien... solo actuaba

**Miku:** u.u pobre ignorante

**Junko: **hey ¬¬ solo yo lo puedo llamar ignorante ^v^

**Lavi: **no me ayudes

**Mikuo:** ok yo te ayudo a contestar =)

**Luka: **ni te creas lo hare yo!

**Lía: **oigan...

**Meiko:** para que veas como los vocaloid somos mejores

**Lía: **CONTESTEN O NINGUNO SALE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

**Saori: **yo te ayudo...Itziwitzi-Black

**Rinji: **eso no implica que te caiga bien... suena bien suena bien...

**Saori: **Rinji portate bien ¬¬

**Rinji: ** eso hago Sao

**Allen: ** no le digas "Sao" solo yo puedo ¬¬ *recibe mirada asesina de autora*

**Kaito: **a mi tambien me gusto hablaba con Bloody Snow -w- fue gracioso en esos momentos tenía un helado Bloody

**Circe:** creo que la que tiene problema con que Rinji este con Lena son Komui & Saori creo...

**Lenalee: **eso no es... olvidalo es verdad

**Circe: **ves?

**Kaiko: **LIRIO-CHAN

**Akaiko: **Rinji un hermanito lindo & tierno...

**Akaito: **yo tambien le desearía suerte con un hermano así son tiernos...

**Kaiko & Akaiko: **nada comparado con tigo & Kaito-Nii-chan ¬¬

**Kaito & Akaito: ** son cureles T.T

**Rei: **mmm creo que no se pudo tu cumple pero esta la conti

**Rui: **eso ya es algo no?

**Gakupo: **Rosa negra15

**Gumi: **picada eres mala... es algo nuevo

**Len: **no siempre deja picada a las lectoras no es mala

**Rin: ** cierno muy cierto...

**Exorcistas: **CUANDO NOS ECHARON DE LA CONTESTACIÓN?

**Vocaloid: **apenas :3

**Lía: ** gracias siempre quedan raro pero gusta no?

**Lillith: **adoras a Rinji & a Saori pero amas al moyashi

**Allen: **NO SOY UN MOYASHI!

**Kanda:** claro que lo eres moyashi

**Allen: **te digo no Bakanda!

**Kanda: ** no si lo eres

**Saori: **bueno entonces ojala dejes review da cuerdo a lo que dijsite :3

**Rinji: **debes dejar review cada que suba cap :3

* * *

Omake

-¿Qué haces Jun?-

-Nada Lavi-

Responde su hermana abrazando sus piernas

-¿Segura?-

-Sí por segura tu entiendes que mi propio hermano es demasiado guapo que por respetar la ley no lo puedo amar... si segura-

-¡¿EH?-

Se cierra el telón dejan a un muy consternado Lavi

* * *

**Lía:** creo que dejare las aclaraciones de ciertas cosas del capi

*Mozhet zhitʹaromat rozy, no net, dazhe yesli eto oznachaet, chto ne v sostoyanii, chtoby polyubovatʹsya yego krasotoĭ polnyĭ... Poet vsegda nakhodit vnutrennyuyu krasotu. = Puede que la rosa viva pero el aroma no, aún si eso significa no poder admirar su completa hermosura... el poeta siempre encuentra la belleza interna.

& creo sería la unica así que hasta el proximo cap recuerden por cada review animas a ANOUNYMUS para destruir S.O.P.A!


	23. No es ira es tristeza

**Lía:** queda aclarar que DGM y Vocaloid no son mi propiedad, si no de la compañia Yamaha y Hoshino Katsura

* * *

**Capitulo 22: **No es ira… es tristeza

Se hace un recorrido rápido del palacio, mostrando todos y cada uno de los rincones que había en ella, los que trabajaban ahí, vivían, pasaban el tiempo o estaban de invitados como el caso de la mayoría actualmente…

**(Lillith's POV)**

Camine por los largos pasillos del castillo sumida en mis propios pensamientos, por el momento las cosas no han ido del todo bien, sigo preguntándome que nos espera; es más que obvio que esto no es todo si esto es obra de los Noés harán de una sola cosa para arruinar las cosas.

Paso rápidamente frente a Saori y Allen que estaban junto con Bookman esperando que terminara la revisión de Allen, me sorprendí un poco al notar que Saori miraba demasiado triste a Allen…eso de primera era raro Saori suele ser de las que solo miran molestas o tristemente a sus hermanos.

Seguí mi camino disminuyéndole importancia ahora lo menos que quería era pensar en hermanos. Después de lo paso en la enfermería lo menos que quería era pensar en ello, claro que era imposible le tenía demasiado afecto como para no preocuparme de lo que haya o le pueda pasar… ¡Mataku! De verdad en ocasiones actuó como Oka-sama… ¡Dame! No puedo permitirme llorar, mucho menos ahora que Rin y los demás están en esas condiciones… aun así no puedo evitar sentir que algo esta mal.

-¡Lillith!- Gire mi rostro para toparme con el de Circe que tenía una expresión seria probablemente –Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué sucede?- Me di la vuelta fijándome en sus ojos escuchando atenta todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía que decirme, hubo un momento en el que perdí el sentido de lo que estaba diciendo y termine centrándome en una sola también era controlada por un Noé, un fuerte choque de ideas se estampo en mi mente mareándome instantáneamente extrañándola, borrosamente pude ver como se acercaba a mí y preguntaba si me encontraba yo bien, con cierto pesar respondí poniéndome otra vez me sujete un momento en su hombro y la mire con seguridad

-Chotto matte, tengo que ir a checar algo- Reanudo mi camino ahora aún poso mucho más veloz no sé por qué de alguna forma me urgía que el barco para partir a la rama asiática estuviera listo cuanto antes –_"No importa como, necesito llegar pronto"_- Un flashazo detuvo mi camino ¿Rápido? Al instante logre captar que era, así que solo apresure mi paso para llegar cuanto antes a la torre principal del castillo, dónde actualmente se concentraba la energía que mantenía la barrera para evitar que los Akumas entren en el pueblo –Que el barco este listo pero al instante-

-A la orden princesa- Tras esas palabras todo trabajador del cual poseía el conocimiento que habitaba allí se pusieron a trabajar, me dejo completamente impresionada la velocidad con la que actualmente se estaban moviendo sin darle importancia de más, camine hasta el muelle donde pude ver el atardecer de un tono carmesí claramente algo peor iba a venir… no iba a exponer otra vez e la gente inocente –Todo listo princesa, pueden partir cuando lo deseen- Me gire al lacayo asintiendo dulcemente

-Arigatou, háganme otro favor y avísenle a mi hermano y a los demás que vamos a salir, yo me encargare de los que están en enfermería-

-Por supuesto princesa- Me dirigí a la enfermería viendo de primera a Saori junto con Rinji y Allen les informe aprovechando a lo cual asintieron y reanude mi marcha

-¡Lillith que sorpresa!-

-La sorpresa en mía Rin, no esperaba verte despierta tan pronto- Aclare para después explicar con mayor detalle la situación, fue fácil y rápido al parecer les urgía ese tratamiento, unos sirvientes cargaron a unos hasta el barco mientras otros llevaban el equipaje –_"Bueno después de todo iré nuevamente ahí, veré a Bak-Nii otra vez"_-

-¿Por qué de repente quieres volver a la rama asiática?-

-No creas que es por gusto, lo hago por los Vocaloid- Respondí subiendo al barco seguida de mi hermano quien no despegaba la vista de mí lo cual me hacía sentir incomoda, como no desde que tengo memoria me incomoda sentir la mirada de mi hermano sobre mí, nada cambia desde entonces pero… ¿Porqué sigo sintiendo que todo esto cambio? Desde que Yuu se volvió exorcista… siento que todo ha cambiado

-¿Segura?-

-Realmente no es por gusto, si fuera por gusto no lo haría por que ir allí me trae malos recuerdos- Me giro hacia el quedando sumamente cerca de su rostro –Voy para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan realmente- Volví a girarme ahora para que puedan subir el puente y partir directo al destino marcado

-Princesa ¿Puede venir necesitamos discutir algo con usted?- Me gire al joven que era el capitán asintiendo dedicándole una mirada seria -¿Sucede algo?-

-No nada vamos- Seguí mi camino de pronto sentí una mano deteniéndome y regresándome topándome con que era Yuu -¿Pero qué…?-

-_Solo hazme el insignificante favor de hacerle saber a ese tipo que no te puede poner un dedo encima_- Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado diría yo, jamás creí escuchar esas palabras de mi hermano ¡Mi hermano! Cuando me soltó regresa la vista a él reanudando mi marcha… ¿Le habrá picado algo? Lo dudo pero entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo? No es de la clase de hermanos celosos, ya no más

-¿Princesa?- Corrí para poder escuchar lo que tenían que decirme, tras unas cuantas horas poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre la ruta que tomaríamos subí a cubierta mire un momento el mástil me quede dudando de si había o no alguien, sin importarme si había o no alguien trepe por este hasta poder quedar en el puesto de vigilancia y descansar un rato, no me importaba que me regañen era lo que más quería en ese momento.

Me senté colocándome la gorra de la chaqueta que estaba usando, cerré mis ojos respirando despacio hasta que una voz me saco de mi pensamiento, me gire precipitadamente activando por inercia mi inocencia al igual que la otra persona

-¡¿Yuu?- Baje el latigo impactada de que sea el pero a la vez no, después de todo somos gemelos y pensamos parecido -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo debo preguntar eso, vine aquí primero a descansar-

-Lamento decepcionarte, yo tuve la idea primero pero no llegue antes por estar allá abajo-

-Tch, si seguro- Vuelve a su posición ¿Cómo es posible? En tan solo trece años mi hermanito cambio completamente, casi es irreconocible sonreí levemente de lado y en el pequeño espacio que había me acerque a él abrazándolo por los hombros -¡¿Pero que dem…?- Le tape la boca recostándome en su hombro

-_Shhh, quiero tratar de recordar cuando todavía parecías mi hermanito, y cuando no te importaba lo cerca que estuviese de ti_- Apreté el abrazo tanto que podía sentir su corazón latiendo, vaya creí que con esa amargura que se cargaba ya no tendría corazón, respire relajada al saber que aun tenía corazón –_Onegai_-

-_Tch, ya que_- Sentí su cabeza sobre la mía a lo que simplemente sonreí débilmente respirando cada vez más tranquila ¿Realmente cambio? ¿O solo es producto de mi mente que lo quiere creer así? De repente mi mente dejo de reaccionar, comenzaba a sentirme más y más débil hasta que sentí como me abrazaban; una gran calidez invadió mi cuerpo era tan grata la sensación que solamente me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Nos atacan todos a cubierta de inmediato!- Los pasos de aquí para allá me sacaron del sueño del que me encontraba, algo andaba mal… por alguna razón no me podía mover de mi lugar, como sí… ¡Diablos! Se me durmió la pierna trate de ponerme en piel al notar que había un brazo rodeando mi cintura, fue cuando recordé que me había quedado dormida abrazando a Yuu

-_Oye si te vas a levantar avísame, por que me lastimas_- Verlo así de adormilado logro que el color se me subiera, desvié la mirada sentándome en un espacio del mirador, nuevamente escuche que había un ataque con dificultad me puse en pie, al igual que mi hermano

-¡¿Qué sucede?- Asome la cabeza viendo claramente un montón de Akumas dirigiéndose al barco –_Tch maldición_-

-No me copies, el "tch" es mío- Lo vi saltar haciendo yo lo mismo prácticamente cayendo encima de el -¿Hoy es día de lastimar a tu gemelo?-

-Puede ser, por los días que no estuviste conmigo- Sonreí con malicia acercándome a él golpeando su frente levantándome -¡Capitán lleve a todos bajo cubierta! Manténgalos a salvo, a los Vocaloid manténgalos ocultos que ningún Akuma note su presencia- Tras escuchar su afirmación tome la mano de Yuu apresurándolo a ir a despertar a los demás

-Claro que no, TÚ vas a despertarlos yo me encargo de acá arriba- Lo mire dudosa, ¿Me estaba dando ordenes? ¿Desde cuando lo hacía? Trate de replicar pero cuando pude reaccionar y me encontraba acorralada contra la puerta siendo mi única opción hacer lo que decía

-Que te quede claro es la ultima vez que te hago caso- Abrí la puerta bajando velozmente las escaleras, ahorrándome el tocar de puerta en puerta azote mi latigo en el suelo, saque varias chispas llamando la atención de todos perfecto –Se acercan varios Akumas- Me di la vuelta seguida de los demás

-Oe Allen… ¿No te parece familiar esto?-

-Se a que te refieres Lavi-

-¿Podrían ayudar? Luego recuerdan cosas- Tras mis palabras todos empezaron a luchar, por un momento me sentí extrañada no veía a Yuu por ningún lado por más que buscara su figura no la veía, comencé a aterrarme hasta sentir una presencia detrás de mí

-¡Vaya! La princesita salio de su casita- Antes de poder girar un enorme tentáculo metálico me sujeto obligándome a soltar el latigo ¡Kuso! Necesito encontrar la manera de zafarme o encontrar a Yuu

-Quita tus garras de ella- Me sentí relajada el escuchar la voz de Yuu al instante me sentí libre pero esta vez fueron los brazos de Yuu los que me sujetaron –_Tch, lamento llegar tarde_-

-Demasiado diría yo- Nos unimos a los demás en la batalla cuando un destello de luz paso frente a mi mente, provocando que un terrible dolor se apoderara de mí, un dolor punzante ataco mi costado haciéndome temblar lleve mi mano a la zona donde el dolor se hacía mas intenso caí de rodillas creando un eco que a su vez se volvió en una onda de inocencia que destruyo todo Akuma en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda de pronto atraje las miradas de los presentes

-¡Lillith! ¿Estás bien?- Vi a Saori acercarse trate de ponerme en pie pero el dolor solo iba aumentando -¡Lillith!-

-No te preocupes Saori, lo importante es llegar ya se me pasara- Dije sin darme cuenta que cada vez más sonaba más opaca mi voz hasta el momento en el que caí inconsciente

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Pasaron creo muchas horas hasta que finalmente volví a abrir los ojos, me sentí cansada pero me encontraba ya en la entrada de la rama, trate de moverme pero caí en cuenta de que Yuu me estaba cargando

-¿Seguro no las estas cargando mal?- Esa era la voz de Saori

-Con un coño sí- Ese tiene que ser Yuu su voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca

-No la vayas a tirar eh-

-Saori no hagas tantos comentarios, es un idiota y no los va a comprender- Ese tiene que ser Allen, es la única persona que conozco capaz de contestarle a sí a Yuu

-¿Qué dijiste papel higiénico? No hablo tu lengua por favor se más claro- Jeje aún no quiero abrir los ojos, es divertido escucharlos pelar

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste estúpida bola de pelos?- ¿Bola de pelos? Suena lindo y tierno, debo de usarlo contra el

-Mira estúpido Moyashi sí no estuviera cargando a mi hermana ya estarías hecho trocitos-

-Ehhh, ¿Ósea que Lillith-san es tu restricción para hacerme trocitos? ¿Porqué no puede estar inconsciente más tiempo?- ¡¿Más tiempo? ¿Se dio cuenta de que estoy consiente…? Espera creo que no se refiere a eso

-Tch- Abrí levemente un ojo que tuve que cerrar al instante ya que Yuu estrello su cabeza en la mía, lleve mi mano a la zona golpeada emitiendo un leve quejido

-¡Yuu tu idiota la despertaste!- Ese reclamo viene de Saori… no de Rinji

-Ite… oye si te molesto solo déjame tirada- Eleve un poco la cabeza cuando el choco su mirada con la mía con cierta preocupación y ¿Confusión, eso en su mirada es confusión? Me fije mejor en sus ojos azules, desviando mi cara antes de que me ruborizara… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que estoy cerca de el debo reaccionar así? ¿No puedo actuar como una típica hermana mayor?

-¿Sucede algo malo Lillith-chan?- Regrese la vista Lavi quien ahora estaba frente a mí con Junko colgada de su brazo –Oe Lillith-chan-

-Estoy bien descuida- Afirmo bajando de la espalda de mi contraparte –_"Y de nuevo me encuentro aquí"_-

-*¿_Mada anata no ikari koto ote iru?_- Mi color subió notablemente por la actual cercanía de mi hermano me gire violentamente topándome con su mirada seria, si cuando sonreía me hacía sentir nerviosa ahora mucho más y todavía no comprendo por que más ahora

-_Claro que no baka, es por otra cosa_- Nos internamos cuando inmediatamente Bak-Nii y los aprendices llegaron a auxiliarnos

-¡Ojou-sama!- Volví a girar el rostro rencontrándome con Shikei y Rikei –Hace un tiempo que no la veíamos Ojou-sama ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Muy bien gracias, Bak-Nii necesito ayuda en dos cosas- El me miro confundido luego de saludar a Allen y a Lenalee, se me acerco comprendiendo la segunda cosa al instante –La otra son ellos- Señale a los Vocaloid que apenas y podían tener los ojos abiertos

-Ya veo pero… ¿Ellos que tipo de tratamiento necesitan?- Apreté un poco los diente para luego responderle sin sonar muy molesta

-Exactamente no se pregúntale, quizás ella sepa- Me tope con Lou Fa quien comenzó a dar brincos enfrente de mí –Un gusto verte de nuevo Lou Fa hace unas semanas que no sabía nada de ti-

-Sí extrañaba tener alguien con quien platicar- Abre los ojos y se quedo en blanco, Allen, esa es mi única explicación lógica, y Saori eso explica por qué ahora toda ella está deprimida –Nee Lillith ¿Ella es tú amiga que me dijiste?-

-Sí, lamento no habértelo informado antes pero no estaba enterada- Su mirada estaba confusa –_Ella es la prometida de Allen_-

-Bueno Lillith ven conmigo para tratar "ese" asunto- Abrace suavemente a Lou Fa para luego seguir a Bak-Nii –Wong, llévalos donde Fou Onegai, tengo que checar lo de "ese" día con Lillith-

-Ha, Bak-sama- Lo último que pude ver fue a Wong tomando en sus manos a Rin y dejando en las de Yuu a Len llevándolos con Fou, y nuevamente vas con ella Yuu

-Bueno tengo varias preguntas que hacerte antes de empezar tu chequeo Lillith- Tome asiento frente a él asintiendo un poco temerosa -¿Has tenido algún efecto que anteriormente de esto no hayas tenido?- Baje la cabeza un poco avergonzada apretando mis puños

-De hecho… antes de venir unos Akumas atacaron el barco, antes siquiera de poder invocar a Haato, sentí punzar mi costado acto seguido una onda de inocencia acabo con todos los Akumas, como consecuente me desmaye- Desvíe el rostro notablemente roja –Yuu fue el que me trajo cargando-

-Jeje ya veo. Sigue siendo el mismo hermano sobreprotector que aquella ocasión- Esas palabas me relajaron a lo que simplemente decidí sonreír de medio lado

-Sí… supongo que sigue siendo el mismo de antes-

**(POV normal)**

-Entonces Walker-san ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar Lou Fa- Le sonríe dulcemente creando más dolor en ella al saber que estaba comprometido

-Me alegro demasiado Walker-san- Gira el rostro a Shikei y Rikei quienes parecían más perturbados que nadie -¿Are? ¿Acaso ese no es Kanda-san?- Allen regresa su mirada horrorizada a ella

-¡¿Lo conoces?- Vuelve a mirarlo confundida

-¿Kanda-san? ¿El gemelo celoso y sobreprotector de Lillith? No ahí persona en la rama que no lo conozca- Después de todo el casi asesina a Bak-chan cuando intento hablarle por primera vez a Lillith-

-¿Tú estabas?- Lenalee se acercó junto con Rinji curiosos

-Puede decirse, yo junto con Shikei y Rikei, apenas teníamos doce años bueno ellos trece pero éramos candidatos de la sección científica joven-

-Me impresionas Lou Fa-chan- Ella se oculta tras su tabla completamente sonrojada

-No es para tanto- Agito desesperada la mano negándolo –Pero… nunca he visto a alguien tan apegado a su hermana- Regresa su vista a la pared de la cual salía Fou con varios cables en las manos

-Hola de nuevo Walker, entonces Wong ¿Son ellos?- Este asintió mostrando a los niños completamente inconscientes y los adolecentes maso menos consientes –Un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Fou y soy la deidad de este lugar-

-Un placer tambien Fou, yo soy Miku y ellos son…- Se quedo dudando un poco –Creo que mejor te los presento cuando estén consientes- Fou se acercó a ellos empezando a ponerles los cables

-¿Y bueno ustedes que son?-

-Creo que no nos creerías si te lo dijéramos-

-Sí me hubieran dicho eso hace unos trece años no lo creería-

-Somos de otra dimensión para ser específicos, y somos programas de computadora- Ella asintió esperando a que siguieran –Nosotros cantamos y cada quien su propio estilo y su personalidad que lo identifican-

-Ya veo, por eso al dormir necesitan están conectados a la unidad principal- Ellos sonrieron complacido –Suena lógico no me sorprende que a Lillith se le haya ocurrido traerlos-

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Cuando era una niña lo único que le preocupaba era que su hermano no se lastimara, en pocas palabras era una pequeña muy mimada- Miku la miro confundida –Es de las personas que sabe como ayudar cuando alguien esta mal o enfermo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Listo todos están bien conectados, de verdad. Ok por lo mientras tendrán que estar dentro de esa pared descansando en cuanto tengan energía suficiente me avisan estaré aquí afuera, para guiarlos a la cafetería-

-Hai Arigato Fou- Los hermanos Hatsune sonrieron al igual que los demás, comenzando a caminar dentro de dicha pared –Jeje Miku soy un holograma-

-Que tonto eres Mikuo- Respondió su hermana colgándose de su brazo, tras cruzas la pared lo único que veía era un espacio blanco aparte de su hermano -¿Y dónde están todos?-

-Ni idea- Respondió este tomando su cintura jalándola hacía él dándole un beso en la mejilla –Pero mientras sepa donde estas tú, me basta- Ella río dulcemente dándose la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente con el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos parándose de puntitas alcanzando sus labios

-Nee Mikuo…- El susodicho abrió lentamente un ojo buscando el de su hermana -¿Crees que logremos volver?- Bajo sus manos hasta su pecho empujándolo suavemente contra una pared

-No lo se Miku quizás y sí, no conocemos muy bien de lo que son capaces los exorcistas- Lentamente subió sus manos delineando la delicada figura de su hermana hasta llegar a sus coletas –Lo más probable es que sí- Vuelve a besarla ahora sujetando su cabeza para poder besarla con mayor pasión mordiendo traviesamente su labio inferior a lo que Miku apretó levemente su agarre hacia el –Auch- Se quejo el sobando su brazo

-Auch- Repitió ella lamiendo la zona mordida al recibir la lujuriosa mirada de Mikuo

-¿Sabes que así solo me provocas mucho más?- Ella sonrío complacida por esa acción, pero esa sonrisa paso desapercibida por su hermano

-No sabía- Afirmo ella repitiendo su acción, ahora con mayor afán recibiendo otro beso de Mikuo, quien sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua dentro de ella probando cada rincón dentro de esta, mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fiereza que le abrió este –Oye- Se volvió a quejar está vez sin poder alejarlo de ella, sintiendo ahora su mano recorrer su espalda por debajo de su playera –Mi…Mikuo- Volvió a tratar empezando a caer en sus juegos

-¿Mande?- Responde pícaramente dándose la vuelta acorralando a Miku contra la pared -¿Sucede algo Miku?- Su tono de voz cada vez sonaba más y más provocativo hasta llegar a su cuello

-Oye ¿No deberíamos buscar a los demás?- Con dificultad logra hacer que la mire –Digo ¿No te suena raro que estemos moribundos y de un momento a otro ya no?-

-No, no me suena para nada extraño- Sonríe con algo de malicia –De los pequeños sí te lo creo, pero no de nosotros-

-Jeje eres un pervertido- Vuelve a besarlo ahora con más pasión que antes

-¿Y tú no Miku?-

-Claro que no-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Mei-chan- Llamo el Vocaloid azul acercándose a su acompañante -¿Dónde están todos?-

-No tengo idea Kaito, y eso me preocupa- Comienza caminar cuando siente una presión sobre su mano -¿Kaito?- Se gira para verlo con una carita de cachorrito –Ahí por dios Kaito-

-Tengo miedo Mei-chan, ¿Qué tal que les paso algo malo?-

-¿Hablas enserio?- El asintió dulcemente –Son los Vocaloid de quienes hablas-

-Pero son los pequeños los que están peor- Recordó Kaito mirando a la nada –Son ellos los que más me preocupan-

-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad-

-¡¿Entiendes mi pesar? ¡¿Qué tal que les pasa algo malo a Kaiko y Akaiko? Mis hermanitas- Unas leves lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos

-No llores estarán bien, dormidas seguramente-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Hey Gakupo… ¿Dónde están todos?- La peli-rosa busco por todos lados alguna señal de vida, sin encontrar nada -¿Gakupo me estás escuchando?-

-Te estoy escuchando Luka, pero estoy buscando a los demás, ahí que asegurarse que entraron-

-Bueno al menos sí me escuchaste-

-Claro que te escuche Luka- La voltea a ver a lo que ella pone mirada molesta -¿Sucede algo malo conmigo?-

-Nada gato apachurrado- Su tono molesto no falto en aparecer

-¿Ya vas a empezar Luka?- Se acerca a ella tratando de abrazarla pero ella se aleja –Luka-

-¿Mande?- Se para en seco cruzándose de brazos -¿Sucede algo malo Gakupo?-

-¿Ya te molestaste?- Le da la vuelta encontrándose con su rostro molesto, acción que le saco una vena en la frente –Vamos Luka no te pongas en esa actitud sabes que siempre te escucho- Ella volvió a desviar el rostro, despertando al desesperación en Gakupo -¡Ya, te estoy escuchando solo a ti! ¡¿Satisfecha?-

-Quizás- Una gota bajo por su cabeza

-Bueno haz lo que se te pegue la gana-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Akaito… ¿Alguna señal?-

-Gumi… no veo ni #%$ ya que estás sobre mi cabeza- La susodicha bajo su propia cabeza viendo la de Akaito un poco sonrojada

-Gomen Onii-san- Se baja de está usando sus manos a modo de telescopio -…no, no veo nada-

-_Que dolor._ Seguramente deben estar por ahí, dudo mucho que no estén, si Miku y Mikuo fueron los primeros en cruzar-

-Puede que estén pero…- Se calló ruborizándose bajando la mirada, obteniendo una interrogante de Akaito –Es muy estúpido pero… ¿Qué tal que solo podemos ver el espacio vacio sin los demás ya que entramos sin ellos, y entramos por nuestra propia mano?- Esas palabras helaron a Akaito… no lo había visto de esa forma, podía ser cierto, Miku y Mikuo entraron primero en efecto, pero solo ellos dos, luego les siguieron Kaito con Meiko, luego ellos… ¡Lo que significaba que ellos estarían haciendo lo mismo! ¡Sí! Eso debía ser

-¡Gumi eres una genio!- Ella extrañada repitió la exclamación -¡Claro! En estos momentos Miku, Mikuo, Kaito y Meiko deben estar buscándonos también. Pero no nos encuentran por que entramos por pares, ósea que lo único que veremos será el espacio vacio sin los demás aun cuando ellos estén ahí-

-¿D-de verdad lo crees?-

-Pero por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Es lo más lógico- Se da la vuelta sentándose sujetando su cabeza –Nosotros aquí buscando como tontos, cuando lo más probable es que estén a nuestra derecha, izquierda, o en cual sitio cerca nuestro-

-¿Seguro?- Se sienta aun lado de él abrazando sus piernas el asintió sonriente –Bueno confiare en ti…-

-¿Confiar en mí? ¡Pero si fue tu teoría!-

-Pero tu la estás haciendo verdad así que si es mentira me iré contra ti ¿Nee?- Torció la cabeza guiñándole un ojo

-Ok, ok solo si se llega a dar el caso de mi error-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Mmmm- Menea levemente la cabeza sujetando su cabeza, tratando de abrir los ojos pero debido a la luz que daba sobre ella le es imposible, hace otro intento con el mismo resultado respira profundamente abriendo los dos ojos de un solo golpe cerrándolos por inercia así como girando el rostro –_"¿Dónde diablos estoy? Esto no es palacio ¿O sí?"_- Retira su mano parpadeando varias veces, hasta acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz blanca –_"Definitivamente… esto no es palacio"_- Trata de sentarse pero le pesa el cuerpo y su cabeza cae al suelo creando un eco que retumbo –_"Diablos… debo seguir débil pero… ¿Porqué me desperté? Según me dijeron si no descanso como es debido terminaría siendo solo un holograma inestable"_- Hace otro esfuerzo pero sigue siendo inútil ahora el eco se hacía mucho más fuerte y la caía dolía más –_"Taku… si no logró siquiera sentarme dudo poder descubrir algo"_- Apoya sus manos en el suelo sentándose usando la mayor parte de su energía, al sonreír victoriosa volvió a caer pero alcanzo a detener el impacto –_"Esto no es justo, no puedo ni sentarme"_- Se plasta en el piso mirando el rostro de su gemelo –_"Al menos no sufriré sola" _Len… ¿Estás despierto?- Pico su mejilla suavemente –Oe Len-

-Shhh trato de dormir- Se gira dándole la espalda a su gemela completamente

-¡Len!-

-¿Mande?- Con esfuerzo se vuelve a girar terminando igual que su hermana como un muñeco tirado en el suelo -¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Te puedes parar?-

-No-

-¿Ya lo intentaste?-

-¬¬ Apenas y puedo girar ¿Y tú quieres que me levante?-

-¿Ya lo intentaste?-

-No-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-¡Vaya no dijiste "no"!- Los dos empezaron a reír hasta que algo los inquieto –Sabes… ni Meiko, ni Miku, ni NADIE vino a pararnos-

-Cierto… ¡Que desconsiderados!- Gritaron seguido de más risas

-Ahh me siento mal, creo que por primera vez puedo decir que me siento enfermo-

-Nunca nos habíamos enfermado ¿Verdad?- El negó –Me siento horrible creo que moriré-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Rei… mírame me siento ignorada-

-Lo siento Rui a duras penas puedo girar la cabeza- Aclaro el girando su cabeza como si de una roca se tratase –Len y Rin seguramente se sienten enfermos-

-Son ellos por dios, siempre se sienten enfermos, los muy estúpidos nunca se conectan al dormir-

-Jeje eso es verdad- Bosteza tallando sus ojos -¡Vaya! Siento mis brazos mucho más ligeros-

-Yo igual, debemos llevar como dos horas aquí tirados-

-Que flojera-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Estoy pensando en un objeto que tú desconoces-

-¡La paz mundial!-

-Oh si lo conocías-

-Mi turno- Recargo sus codo en el suelo sujetando la mitad de su cuerpo que ya no sentía pesado –Estoy pensando en un objeto que tu conoces muy bien pero quieres ignorar-

-¡La guerra! No, no es eso… ¡El apocalipsis!-

-Exacto- Chocan las palmas –Tú turno-

-Estoy pensando en un objeto…- Rasco su mentón delicadamente tratando de no caer sostenida en un solo brazo –Que te hace enrojecer y a la vez sonreír…-

-¡Akaito-Onii-chan!- Grita sonrojándose pero a la vez sonriendo

-Sí el mismo, tu turno…- Se detiene a lo que su hermana la miro confundida –Ya no siento mis piernas pesadas- Dice sentándose con las piernas hacia enfrente meneando los pies

-¿Eh?- Akaiko la imita –Muy cierto ya me puedo sentar, es más como que ah como estábamos-

-Jeje cierto- Se miran sonriendo –Bien mi tu turno-

-Estoy pensando en un objeto que es indispensable-

-Comida-

-Sí- Las dos bajan la cabeza –Tengo hambre, y no se como salir de aquí para poder comer algo-

-Akaito-Onii-chan y Kaito-Onii-chan ya deben estar comiendo-

-Lo más probable, gritemos a ver que pasa-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Hazme un favor Fou- La llamada miro a Bak –Quiero que te estés muy pendiente por si escuchar cualquier sonido de la pared, seguramente ya deben tener algo de energía para querer salir a comer-

-Seguro baka-Bak, estaré pendiente- Tras decir esas palabras un enorme grito la saco de sus pensamiento haciéndola girar extrañada a la pared –_"Apenas cuatro horas ¿Y ya están mejor?"_-

-¡¿Hola ahí alguien afuera? ¡Tenemos hambre, déjennos salir!- Fou miro dudosa la pared un momento cuando varias chispas empezaron a salir de ella

-¡¿Pero qué?-

-¡Una vez más Kaiko! Uno, dos, ¡TRES! Uno, dos, ¡TRES!- Mientras más se estrellaban en el muro más chispas sacaban hasta que vieron a Fou entrar y todo se hizo mucho más claro

-¡Hey, hey, hey! No golpeen la pared, solo llamen y esperen a que yo entre…-

-¡Ja te gane Gumi, te gane si es verdad tenía razón…! ¡Miku, Mikuo consíganse un cuarto!-

-¡Metete a tus asuntos mirón!-

-¡No es verdad yo di la teoría primero!-

-¡Kaito suéltame, ya viste que tus hermanas están bien!-

-¡Vamos Len párate ya estas mejor!-

-¡No quiero tengo sueño!-

-¡Rei carajo despégate del suelo, mejor abrázame a mi!-

-¡Maldición Luka lo siento por favor no me ignores!-

-¡No primero eres tú y luego yo como siempre!-

-¡¿Quieren comer o los dejo aquí otra vez?-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo llego ella?- Ofendida por el comentario entro completamente a la pared mirándolos furiosa, ellos simplemente vieron la oportunidad de salir y lo hicieron –Vamos tengo hambre-

-¿Y cómo planean llegar al comedor si no conocen aquí?-

-Pues caminando-

-Síganme- Ordeno luego de golpear a todos dejándoles un chichón enorme en la cabeza, todos la siguieron lo más obediente mente posible, tratando de ya no molestarla terminando completamente inútil los intentos recibiendo más coscorrones de los que ellos mismo pudieron esperar -¿No pueden dejar de dar problemas?-

-Eso intentamos- Dicen en coro siguiendo su paso -¿Qué es eso?- Señala Rin dónde se encontraba Lillith junto a Kanda con trajes de combate

-Una pelea de hermanos ¿Quieren verla antes de comer?- Sus sonrisas bastaron para hacerla saber que su oferta era bienvenida –Vamos-

-¿Segura quieres hacer esto Lillith?- Desenvaina su Mugen mirando fijamente a su hermana, la cual solo podía lanzarle miradas asesinas

-Tch, esa debería ser yo- Su ojo muestra un brillo asesino, al tiempo que desenvaina su **Shinsou –No pienso perder contra ti Yuu-

-¿Shinsou Nee? Bueno entonces el ultimo en…-

-Quedar de pie, así me lleve la vida- Termino ella apuntándole hacia la nariz sacándole una sonrisa macabra a su hermano –_"No pienso dejarte ganar Yuu"_- Se dice para luego aplicar fuerza en el ataque al igual que Kanda siendo rasgada en el costado –Je, ¿Solo eso? ¿Realmente te preocupa lastimarme?- Cuestiona dando un giro estrellando su codo en el abdomen su aborden seguido de una tajada con Shinsou en la mejilla –Por que yo no pienso dudar-

-Claro que no me preocupa, en lo más mínimo- Termina chocando la espada con ella sacando una serie de chispas, el rechinar de ambos filos termino creando dolor de cabeza, hasta que Kanda retiro a Mugen golpeando a su hermana con el mango, haciéndola retroceder notablemente

-¡Agh!- Sujeta la zona golpeada apenas mostrando un gesto de dolor –Fuerte pero no lo suficiente- Se estira mostrando un pedazo de la hoja de Mugen, lanzándoselo haciéndole otro corte en el rostro ahora más profundo

-Tch, me las pagaras por eso- De nueva cuenta se lanza contra su hermana, siendo el ahora el que le había propiciado un rasguño rompiendo parte de sus ropas

-Muy hábil- Comienza correr hacia el destruyendo completamente la torera y parte de su playera rebelando una enorme cicatriz en el costado, impactando a los presentes –Pero te distraes fácil- Termina dando un brinco golpeándolo en rostro con su rodilla

-Agh… serás- Sin poder terminar recibe otro golpe está vez más fuerte pasando de ser pelea de katanas, a uno cuerpo a cuerpo como siempre había sido

-¿Quién te dijo que podías descansar idiota?- Gira sobre sí misma esquivando el ataque de su hermano propiciando ella misma uno en la boca del estomago –Presta atención- Ordena viendo a Yuu medio tirado por el golpe

-No me tienes que repetir no eres mi madre- Incida tirándola con su pie levantándose de un salto señalándola con la espada –Esto sigue siendo una pelea de katanas-

-Shinsou…***ronyaĭte blesk- Alcanzo la katana enrollando sus piernas en las de su hermano tirándolo con un solo movimiento colocando el filo cerca del cuello de este mientras ella le presionaba el pecho con el pie mirándolo tan fijamente que podría atravesarlo con la vista

-Lillith… ¿Estás llorando?- Pregunto su hermano al notar la presión que aplicaba en su pecho y los aguosos que se hayan sus ojos.

Tras esas palabras su hermana se levitando no sin antes dejar un rasguño se la espada. Al levantarse sujeto su costado izquierdo comenzando a caminar, recibiendo varias miradas confundidas

-Lo que haga o no, es muy a parte de tu vida- Siguió su marcha sin regresarse a mirarlo

**(Lillith's POV)**

Realmente dolía, tener que ser a sí con mi propio hermano… dolía, pero me dolía aun más el saber que él era un idiota que jamás cambiaría; quise ignorar a Fou a pesar de que me saludo lo más cortes que pudo todavía sentía el rencor, claro que desde "ese" día no había vuelto a la rama por una razón muy simple, peligraba el hecho de sí seguía viendo a Haato.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude en busca de Bak-Nii, llegue a su oficina y terror fue lo primero que identifique en su rostro, claramente terminaba de hablar con Cross-Oji, me acerque explicándole la situación me miro con un tanto de decepción no le tome mucha importancia. Tras llamar a Wong entre en un cuarto del cual desconocía su existencia, me indico entrar a un pequeño cuarto dando un pequeño top, al instante comprendí de qué se trataba entre retirando mi playera rota, colocándome la prenda dada por Bak-Nii.

Al salir me recosté en la camilla sentí estremecer mi cuerpo, por inercia lleve mi mano al costado pero Wong lo evito

-Señorita Lillith, por favor trate de permanecer inmóvil- Recosté mí cabeza en un cojín dejando a Bak-Nii y a Wong hacer los análisis. Sentí que pasaban los años ya que el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte cada vez, sentía ganar de sentarme y evitar el dolor, pero de esa manera los estudios se arruinarían

-Muy bien Lillith, ya te puedes sentar- No quise dudarlo y lentamente me senté me regrese a la ventanilla dónde me indicaron que me acercara, busque algo extra que pudiera ponerme y fue Wong el que me señalo mi traje reparado, sonreí levemente y me acerque a ellos tomando la ropa entre mis manos.

Sonreí y regrese para poder ponerme el uniforme, notando que la cicatriz que tenía ahora era más extensa que la ultima que la vi, suspire terminando de vestirme mientras más grande más las posibilidades de que dejara de ver a Haato. Cuando Salí junto a los dos científicos ambos me explicaron varias medidas que podría tomar para evitar que crezca demasiado rápido, me dijeron que Cross-Oji llamo y les exigió que me pongan a entrenar lo más rápido que se pueda, me extrañe ante eso luego comprendí, mientras más entrene me acostumbrare más rápido a esto, suspire ahora aliviada.

-Bueno todos ya debieron haber acabado de cenar ¿Porqué no vas con ellos a entrenar?-

-Hai, después de todo cene antes, por sí las dudas- Salí de la oficina directo a dónde podrían encontrarse todos, tenía que hablar con Yuu, le había dicho que fuera enserio en esa pelea… claro yo tampoco fui enserio pero… justo ahora iba a exigírselo me venía valiendo si se negaba no lo iba a dejar así. Empecé a escuchar una serie de golpes estaba frente a la sala de entrenamiento, me asome viendo a Allen y a Lavi luchando entre sí cuerpo a cuerpo, entre viendo también a los Vocaloid que tenían enormes cables conectados hacia la pared que estaba detrás de ellos… bueno no detrás pero estaba cerca de ellos cuando llegue mi vista se topo con la de mi gemelo -¿Porqué no fuiste enserio? Te dije que fueras enserio-

-Hm, ¿Realmente creíste que iría enserio?- Comencé a caminar cuando ante la mirada de todos la katana atada a mi cintura se hizo resaltar, se giro mirándome incrédulo; tome la funda y con un dedo desenvaine a Shinsou quien reboto en la pared para regresar y al instante agarrarla mostrando su filo –Al parecer realmente vas serio-

-Te dije que no te contuvieras solo por ser tu hermana- La gire bruscamente tirando la tela que cubría la hoja –Ahora no te pregunto, es una orden- Me detuve en medio de la sala empuñando la espada

-Bien si eso quieres- Hizo lo mismo que yo –Mugen- Invoca dándole brillo a la espada, sonreí de lado llevando mi dedo a mis dientes haciendo una pequeña abertura, cuya gota que salio la esparcí por la hoja

-Shinsou-

-Su brillo es… carmín- Mi sonrisa se delineo más al ver como Yuu trataba de atacarme quedando impactado siempre al ver la facilidad con la que lo esquivaba

-Te dije ve enserio- Exigí girando sobre mí evitando un ataque de Yuu que apenas paso rozando mi estomago y yo creando una herida que iba desde su hombro hasta su ojo derecho –Por qué yo realmente voy enserio-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué contenerme?- Limpio el camino de sangre que caía por su rostro, de un momento a otro lo único que podía ver era el filo de Mugen tratando de golpearme acertando en ocasiones, fallando en otras al igual que yo con una sola diferencia tenía mayor ventaja al ser su inocencia una katana, aun así ¿Por qué tengo mayor velocidad si lo único que hice fue unir a Haato con Shinsou?

-¡Shinsou no Haato ronyaĭte blesk!- Y al igual que la primera vez, solo que en está ocasión en lugar de estar tirada, me incline para poder tirar a mi hermano repitiendo la acción, apuntar el filo a su cuello y presionar su pecho con mi pie –Te dije que iba en serio- Me levante tomando rumbo a mi habitación

-¡Wow! Lillith le diste la revancha-

-Más que revancha Rin, no me gusta que no me tomen en serio-

Camine durante un tiempo tratando de alejarme de ahí estaba ahora más relajada llegue a un punto dónde termine perdida, gire por todos lados tratando de ubicarme pero no lo logre, es más no reconocía a nadie de los que estaban a ahí. Seguí caminando tratando de buscar un punto específico para ubicarme.

-¿Ojou-sama?-

-¡Rikei!- Grite aliviada dirigiéndome hacia el –Es un alivio haberte encontrado ¿Me ayudas creo que me perdí?-

-Jeje por supuesto Ojou-sama- Comencé a seguirlo escuchando las historias de cuando conocieron a Allen por primera vez, y la actitud de Lou Fa, me reí por lo bajo al escuchar cuando Wong creyó haber perdido a Allen

-¿Enserio actuó así Lou Fa?-

-Jeje sí, de hecho cuando entrenaba hubo un momento en el que Walker cayo dormido y ella fue la primera en ver si estaba bien-

-Jeje nunca imagine que ella llegara a hacer algo así- Fije mi vista al frente sin dejar de reír

-P-por cierto Ojou-sama- Regrese mi vista a el para notarlo con los pómulos rosas -¿Ahí, alguien que le guste?- Esa pregunta me dejo sacada de onda -Digo… ¿Qué si no…?-

-Jeje lo lamento Rikei, pero yo ya amo a alguien más- Vi la decepción en su rostro y me dolió –Pero estoy segura de que un día encontraras a una chica que te quiera de verdad-

-¿Enserio?-

-No lo dudo- Me separo del sonriendo –Bueno de aquí yo me voy a mí habitación, acabo de entrenar con mi hermano y necesito un baño-

-Claro Ojou-sama-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Llevaba máximo media hora dentro del baño, solo para relajarme y quitar la tención de mi cicatriz, cerré la llave tomando la toalla envolviéndome en ella, no me preocupe en secar mi cabello, lo haría después por el momento solo quería descansar, abrí la puerta liberando con ella todo el vapor que había dentro del baño seque mis pies antes de pisar la alfombra dirigiéndome al ropero tome lo primero que estaba a mi alcance, en pocas palabras ropa interior. Tire la toalla tomando mi pijama la cual baje al sentir una brisa fresca levemente gire la cabeza viendo la puerta abierta… ¡¿Abierta? Yo no la deje así.

-¿Y-Yuu?- Mi rostro se congelo al saber la razón de la puerta abierta, lejos de congelarse enrojeció -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿No sabes que es MI cuarto?-

-Bak me dijo ve al que anteriormente era TÚ cuarto- Cerró la puerta desviando el rostro

-¡¿Y no te cruzo por el cerebro tocar?- Esa pregunta me dejo incluso a mi dubitativa, como iba él a saber que este era mi cuarto, baje la cabeza suspirando

-Por cierto ¿Qué te paso?- Toque la cicatriz

-¿Esto?- Dije irónica –Pues es sumamente gracioso, vine hace dos meses antes de que fueras a palacio a entrenar un poco, pero a Fou se le ocurrió una descarga directa de su estúpida pared contra mí, y me creo esto. Lo peor del asunto es que peligro a dejar de ser compatible con Haato- Volví a bajar el rostro solo que está vez con rabia

-¿Quién es?- Lo mire arqueando una ceja –Responde-

-¿Cómo diablos voy a responder algo de lo que no tengo idea de que hablas?- Coloque una mano en mi cintura, pero al instante sentí que comprendía sus palabras, y mis latidos se aceleraron me sentía nerviosa, con miedo. Quiero saber porque lo que más me duele... ¿Es lo que más bien me va a hacer? -¿A qué te refieres?- Te mire fijamente y deseé no haberlo hecho, esos ojos me que miran y que me hipnotizan lentamente sentí como el color subió a mis mejillas, me sentí caliente del rostro ¡Maldición! Estaba sonrojada ahora no tenía opción ninguna cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Cuando estabas con Rikei... ¿Quién es realmente?- Todo comenzó a tener sentido, aun así no paraba de temblar mis piernas flaquearon sentí que me iba a caer.

-¿Solo por eso?- Baje la vista decepcionada de mi estúpido motivo para sonrojarme.

-¡¿Cómo que sí solo es...?- No me importa si esta mal, no me importa si es mal visto por la sociedad... ¡Amo a mi gemelo! El no dejarte terminar fue la única alternativa que encontré creíble para poder besarte.

-Lillith... tú-

-Tú pregunta original es... ¿Quién esa persona que te gusta y amas no?- Me aferre a ti temblando -Esa persona eres tu Yuu... y no me importa admitirlo... ¡Estoy enamorada de mi hermano!- Cerré mis ojos dejando fluir las lágrimas que llevaba años aprisionando hasta que sentí tus brazos rodeando mi espalda abrí los ojos sonrojándome nuevamente -Yuu tú...-

-Baka, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Esas palabras me dolieron, quería golpearte y salir corriendo, arrepentirme de haberte demostrado lo que realmente sentía -¿Cómo puedes sentir lo mismo que yo? Dime-

Deje de sentir tu peso sobre mis hombros y supuse que buscabas mi mirada, al toparme con la tuya sonreí dulcemente pude notar un ligero pero tierno color rosa adornar tus mejillas, me pare en mis puntas acercándome a tus labios nuevamente no quería hablar... por algún motivo lo único que quería era gozar tu compañía que sería para mí y solo para mí, una compañía que tenía prácticamente toda mi vida esperando.

-¿Lillith?-

-Que me llamen enferma pero... no quiero ocultar que mi hermano y gemelo es la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida- Trate de reposar mi cabeza en tu pecho pero fueron tus labios los que me lo impidieron, una cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda y fue cuando pude aferrarme de tu cuello.

-Simplemente...-

-Has estado siempre ahí- Termino mi frase a lo que nuevamente sonreí abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo su respiración y sabiendo que esta vez definitivamente nada nos volvería a separar…

* * *

**Lía:** ola! de nuevo aquí vaya... actualice antes de lo esperado... no importa xD

**Kanda:** primero alcaraciones

***** Todavía le guardas rencor?

**** **Luz de luna

***** **Libera tu brillo

**Allen:** no es justo casi no sale ¬¬

**Lía:** sorry, pero en este capi la mayor parte salen los kanda xD

**Saori: **¬¬ de verdad?

**Lavi: **no es justo yo quería salir más ¬¬

**Junko: **meremos más participación

**Lía:** la tendran en los siguientes caps ^^

**Kaiko:** LIRIO-CHAN ¬¬ ok, si no duramos necesitabamso recargar energía

**Kaito: **pero los peques se desmayaron ^v^

**Len:** aprovechado ¬¬

**Meiko:** demaciado ^v^

**Luka: **si Bloody hablo, eso dio miedo en los ensallos °.°

**Gakupo:** mucho pero se paso rápido el miedo al ver el libreto xD

**Akaito: **lo que le hizo Reiji a Saori se dira pronto

**Miku: ***mirada macabra* quieres saber quien es & los problemas que tendrás¡

**Mikuo:** Miku portate bien

**Miku: ** ok u.u

**Reiji:** le poesía la autora el idioma el traductor

**Lenalee:** claro traductor la autora no sabe ruso

**Lillith: **sii entendemos u.u la tragica historia que los demás no merecen saber

**Todos: **CUAL HISTORIA?

**Lillith: **ves?

**Lía: **oki juega con chibi-blood ;)

**Gumi: **Itziwitzi-Black

**Rei: **escuela? la odio pero cada quien sabe lo que quiere

**Rui:** no enloquescas con las materias la cordura es lo ultimo que debe sobrevivir

**Akaiko:** duramos mucho, un mes exactamente

**Rin: **casi un mes falta una semana

**Len:** cierto... pues ya ves que si nos ayudo & mucho

**Kanda: **¬¬ no quiero hacer esto

**Saori:** quien? *mira a Allen*

**Allen: **nadie nadie

**Saori:** ¬¬ mas te vale

**Lía:** reviews!

**Lillith: **verdad? aveces lo hermanos con unos tontos, que deplano no tienen aire en el cerebro

**Kanda & Lavi: **oye!

**Junko: **no retracto esas palabras Lavi

**Reiji: **ojala cuando leas esto sea por que se te hizo un espacio en la agenda ^^

* * *

Omake

Va Saori caminando por la orden cuando escucha una plática

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, sí. Fue tan divertido Walker-san-

-Ya veo Lou Fa-

Sin notar la mirada asesina de Saori siguieron pláticando

-Allen ¿Quién es ella?-

-Así lo olvidaba. Lou Fa ella es Saori, Saori Lou Fa-

-Un placer-

Saluda Lou Fa

-No tengo el placer-

* * *

**Lía: **espero les haya gustado el capi & recuerden por cada review ayudan para tirar la Ley S.O.P.A!


	24. El inicio del Fin

**Lía:** bueno he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo & con la tragica noticia de que Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha & DGM a Katsura quien no ha subido el capitulo 213 hasta lo que conosco ¬¬

* * *

**Capitulo 23: **El inicio del fin

¿Cuántas veces no has deseado remediar algo que hiciste? ¿Cuántas veces no has pedido que algo que paso jamás hubiera pasado? Existen ocasiones en las que el ser humano simplemente desea remediar algo que hizo a sabiendas que no debía hacerlo, muchas ocasiones provocan que la codicia del hombre sea insaciable. Más sin embargo el humano siempre va a encontrar la forma de que aquello que nunca quiere perder desaparezca sin dejar un rastro o una pista que lo conduzca a ello es por eso mismo que el humano es tan avaro, tan codicioso por aquellas cosas que puede y no puede tener.

Aun con todo eso que reprime a las personas muchos… o debería decir pocos son los que ignoran la existencia de esa codicia en su interior, pero siendo honestos ¿Qué sería del humano sin la avaricia? Claramente no sería nada, pues se ha aclarado muchas veces el humano se compone ciertas cosas entre ellas los pecados capitales, soberbia, avaricia, gula, pereza, envidia, lujuria y la ira.

Ciertamente siete pecados que todo ser humano posee y que gracias a ellos son lo que son… ¿De verdad? Pues desde cierto punto de vista ahí personas que no sienten ira, no sienten envidia y mucho menos lujuria… ¿Dejan de ser humanos por eso? Supuestamente se es perfecto cuando se pierden los pecados, por supuesto eso es supuesto, hasta la fecha no se ha comprobado un solo ser perfecto, ya que ahí mil definiciones de la perfección ¿Un claro ejemplo? En cada sitio puedes ver a una persona a la cual nombran "la perfección"

Solo que en está ocasión la perfección y aquel momento que deseas revertir está dentro de un pequeño cuerpo, con ojos bayos o como vino tinto, cubiertos bajo la fina y delgada tela de un vestido estilo gotic lolita, sin dejar de lado las calcetas a medio muslo. Sin lugar a dudar se trata de Road Kamelot.

-Nee Tikky… ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos aquí?- La habitación apenas mostraba inicios de iluminación –El 14° volvió a despertar ¿Sabías?-

-Lo sabía Road- Cambia la página a su libro sin prestarle mucha atención

-Tikky ¿Me estás escuchando?- Asiente –Tikky te digo que Nea ha despertado y consigo el 12°- Los ojos de Tikky se despegaron de su libro dirigiéndose a su hermana -¿Realmente me estabas escuchando?- Se recuesta en el sillón subiendo sus pies al respaldo

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Je, al parecer Tikky está interesado- De un impulso se queda viéndolo fijamente dando una lamida a su paleta –Si me pusiste atención me escuchaste, Nea despertó y con el, el 12-

-Eso es imposible el conde lo convirtió en un animal al servicio de Lulubell- Se calla ante la risa burlona de Road creándole cierto rubor -¿Es el animal de esa niña verdad?-

-¡Acertaste!- Reposa su mejilla en los nudillos –Me intrigo desde que la vi con ese okami, por eso investigue más a fondo- Camina hacia el retirando su libro y poniendo unas hojas –Justo después que Lullubel lo desprecio tuvo in severo accidente con la inocencia, paso demasiado tiempo hasta que diera con la niña la cual resulto ser compatible con la inocencia que se accidento- Tikky rasco su cabeza –Ah, en pocas palabras ese animal tiene materia de Noé e inocencia en su interior lo que hace más peligrosa a la tipa-

-Pero ella no lo sabe utilizar ¿Me equivoco?- Ella negó –Eso nos da ventaja- Prende su cigarro –Ahora la cuestión es… ¿Los sabrán los exorcistas?-

-Lo que me pregunto es ¿Cuándo hará que Ramí regrese? Jeje ¿O será que la quiere dejar sufrir un poco más?-

-¿De que hablas Road?-

-_"Jeje al parecer ni Tikky se ha dado cuenta de eso… eso es bueno ser la única que sabe de… ¡Espera!" _¿Dónde esta Jasdebi?-

-Ahora que lo dices no los he visto desde la ultima vez que fuimos a la orden-

-No importa ya que pronto los necesitaremos, tenemos tiempo de buscarlos- Se relame

-¿Qué planeas hacer con los demás apóstoles?- Se gira para verle mejor

-Ya me las arreglare ¿No es así Akushaku?-

-Si, sí mi querida Road 3- Acaricia su cabeza –Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en algo mucho más importante 3-

-Akushaku-sama- Llama la Neko –Tengo la información que pidió acerca de Ramí- Hace entrega de esta regresando la mirada hacia los otros dos -¿Qué hacen ambos aquí?- Sus rostros mostraron más de lo que sus bocas quisieran expresar

-Concuerdo con Lullubel 3- Mira los dos –Les tengo un trabajo distinto. Necesito que no despeguen el ojo de Ramí, necesito saber todo lo que pueda destrozar a Lillith para que la pequeña Noé viva, los mismo con el 12° descubran la forma de regresarlo a su forma humana usando esa exorcista para darle vida-

-Jejeje estoy ansiosa por iniciar Akushaku-sama ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-Cuando gusten niños 3- Se da la vuelta indicando a ambos su partida –Tomen unos nivel tres si desean y… llévense al pequeño, estoy seguro que le fascinara jugar con los exorcistas 3-

-¿Seguro Akushaku? Todavía es muy inestable… Entiendo me llevare al pequeño también-

-Matta Nee Sennenko Akushaku- Se despide la Noé abriendo su puerta inter-dimensional –_"En lo personal será interesante todo este asunto"_ ¡Hey ustedes!- Unos nivel tres voltearon –Hora de jugar- Todos aquellos que lograron cruzar la puerta se apresuraron a seguir a Tikky

-¡Matte Noé-sama! ¡Yo también quiero jugar! Prometo portarme bien está vez-

-Estás consiente que si vuelves a desobedecer ¿Te tendremos que matar?- Asintió –Pues bien vámonos- Tras un chasquido las cadenas que lo ataban desaparecieron

-Arigatou Noé-sama prometo obedecerles-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Ya llegamos?- Los Noés asintieron a lo que el pequeño se regocijo de felicidad -¿Puedo jugar con unos exorcistas?-

-Por el momento no, nos ayudaras a buscar a Jasdebi…-

-Jasdebi-sama se encuentra justo ahí- Señala un pequeño lago donde efectivamente se encontraba el Noé del lazo

-Gracias. Jasdebi tenemos trabajo-

-¿*Shigoto? ¿Finalmente nos haremos cargo de los exorcistas?- Road asiente –Genial ya me había aburrido de espiar a la princesita- La expresión de Road se alargo

-¿Significa que lo saben?-

-Saberlo… ¡Jaja! Es un gozo usarlo de tortura-

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Pronto lo sabrás Tikky- Los cuatro Noés junto con los Akumas se encaminaron a lo que era el castillo Kanda visualizando de primera a su objetivo principal Circe junto con Bloody Snow -¡Ahí está! La dueña del 12° "Yakusa-kun" ese es tu objetivo- Señala al animal… perdón cachorro que reposaba en las piernas de Circe

-Demo Noé-sama… ese es solo un cachorro-

-Pronto tomara su forma real, así que mantenlo bien vigilado- Se aleja junto con los demás –Te lo encargo pequeño Akuma mejorado-

-¡Noé-sama!- Trata de seguirlos pero descubre las cadenas nuevamente –_"¡¿Pero qué…? Noé-sama me las quito ¿Porqué de nuevo?" Noé-sama_. Entonces… por eso me volvieron a sacar… para amarrarme afuera… pero está vez no me porte mal…-

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?- Eleva la vista mostrando sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas -¿Porqué lloras, estás perdido?-

-_"Ella es una exorcista… pero… ¿No ve que soy un Akuma?"_ Um- Asiente –Desperté y está atado a esto…- Señala la cadena, seguido de una sonrisa maliciosa –_"Jiji si los Noés-sama no me quieren dentro de la mansión… ¡Tendré que buscar YO mi propio hogar!"_ ¿Me puedes soltar Onee-chan?-

-Claro solo espera un poco- Antes de poder parpadear un destello libero al pequeño –Estás libre… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yakusa, Yakusa… Liddel ¿Y tú Onee-chan?-

-Mi nombre es Kanda, Lillith Kanda-

-_"¿Kanda? ¿Será la chica que Noé-sama quiere llevar a la mansión? Si ese es el caso… no dejare que Noé-sama se la lleve, no sin antes asegurarme que no me volverán a amarrar" _Un placer conocerte Lillith-Onee-chan-

-Anda vamos adentro para que comas algo ¿Te parece bien?- Asiente regresando la vista a Circe la cual comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¡Lillith-san ahí un Akuma cerca!- El pequeño comenzó a temblar temiendo que lo hayan descubierto tras el informe del albino

-No es por criticarte Allen pero… es imposible que un Akuma logre cruzar la barrera… puede cruzar pero con un minino de esperanza de vivir- Hace una mueca mirando al niño el cual lo miraba curioso

-_"Ese niño estoy seguro es un Akuma" _No es por ser grosero pero ¿Qué me dices de ese niño?-

-Yo también habría reaccionado si fuese un Akuma al igual que mi hermano- Hace un ademán indicando que se siente –Si gustas puedes desayunar lo más seguro es que estés así por falta de alimento-

-Bueno no te negare la comida- Se sienta junto a ellos. No paso bastante tiempo para que en el comedor se encontrara la mayoría de los exorcistas cosa que creo aun mayor emoción en el. Pero tanta fue su curiosidad que poco a poco fue descubriendo y archivando aquellos que hacía felices a los exorcistas en general, topándose así con Lavi y Junko la ultima completamente roja de la vergüenza ante las actitudes de su hermano hacía ella, siempre terminando en lo mismo un abrazo un simple beso en la mejilla pero que significaba mucho para la joven ruborizándola cada vez más logrando que sus claros ojos celeste se hicieran un poco más oscuro. Seguido topo con Circe salvo que está ocasión estaba concentrada con su hermano que con el lobo que reposaba sobre su cama, regreso a los hermanos tratando de adivinar de qué trataba aquella plática a la que estaban completamente serios por el tema, simplemente logro escuchar dos palabras "Lavi y Marí" la primera lo hizo reír en silencio mientras la otra le provoco curiosidad… ¿Quién era aquella chica? Y nuevamente sus ojos aumentaron de tono. Su próxima parada fue ubicada con lo Takanashi, en está ocasión lo provoco especial curiosidad ya que cerca de ellos se encontraba cierto albino, la escena en sí parecía divertida los dos hermanos junto al albino quien trataba de alejar a Saori de Rinji, mientras este se rehusaba a soltar a su hermana con una simple excusa "Jamás dare a MI hermana a un sujeto como tú" claro aquellas palabras eran broma pero el Akuma no le pareció así. Volvió a seguir explorando siendo ahora Lenalee la persona que encontró platicando con Komui por teléfono le causo mayor interés ya que aquella "misteriosa persona" provocaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; lo único que hizo la escena extraña a sus ojos fue la llegada de Reiji con la mejilla completamente roja que al llegar dio un ligero beso a Lenalee en la mejilla, ella soltó una pequeña risa antes de colgar y regresarle la vista a Rinji quien sobaba la zona golpeada. Un poco desesperado término topándose con los gemelos Kanda, escena curiosa sería la definición más clara de lo que sus orbes azulados vieron; claro sería más normal si ambos hermanos no estuvieran peleando o riendo por cualquier cosa que el otro hiciera, en especial le dejo duda de por que en ocasiones Lillith se colgaba del cuello de su hermano a sabiendas de que a él le fastidiaba, bueno ¿Quién era el para juzgar la forma en que esos hermanos se llevaban? ¡Claro que ver a dos hermanos besándose no era algo claramente común a sus ojos! Por su puesto eso no lo dejaría al aire, lo usaría su conveniencia los Noé obviamente ya estaban al tanto de aquella relación al menos Road y Jasdebi

-_"Ya veo, lo que los Noés-sama querían usar esto en contra de ambos" Pero yo puedo usarlo a mi conveniencia_- Sale corriendo al interior del castillo nuevamente saliendo por el techo –Jeje este sitio es enorme… ¡Oh! A lo lejos puedo ver a mis hermanos ¿Debería decir mayor o menores? Jeje realmente no me importa, por que soy muy superior a ellos- Baja la vista notando que los Noés lo buscaban molestos –Noés-sama me estas buscando…- Una expresión de horror apareció en su rostro –Ellos van a castigarme otra vez por desobedecer, no quiero ser castigado otra vez me da miedo- Giro el rostro visualizando un poste lo suficiente ancho para esconderlo –Mientras no me vean no me castigaran- Sale corriendo de vuelta al piso de abajo –_"Debo apresurarme a tomar al verdadero Yakusa antes que los Noés-sama"_- Llega a la habitación dónde el lobo reposa ahora con mayor tamaño –_"Te encontré"_- Se acerca a él con mirada siniestra convirtiendo su mano en lo que amenazaba ser una inyección –_Solo un piquete y toda tu mente de Noé regresara de un golpe_ Bloody Snow- Las ultimas palabras despertaron al animal tanto que al ver al Akuma empezó a gruñir hasta sentir el golpe dentro de el –Jeje tranquilo lobito, solo un poco más y Yakusa estará de vuelta- Escucha unos pasos en la cercanía sale rápidamente dejando una ultima orden al animal

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Maldición otra vez escapo ese enano-

-No creo que lo haya hecho solo Road mira bien, las cadenas fueron cortadas por inocencia-

-¿Inocencia? Tch entonces un exorcista lo encontró- Se mordió la uña –Lo más seguro es que se encuentra en el castillo, esto es malo así todo se arruinara-

-¿Qué tal que mejora? Jiji no pueden saberlo Jiji- Todos se regresaron a Dero –Estando dentro es más fácil dar el ataque-

-Tienes razón- Se rinde Road caminando hacia el castillo cuando una explosión los saco de su platica regresando al castillo

-¡Ese maldito enano!-

-¡Jeje!- Una estrepitosa risa resonó por todos lados, solo que su procedencia era la torre del castillo -¡Jejeje ahora Yakusa-kun!-

-Ese mendigo Akuma- Los Noé emprendieron marcha a el castillo sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de cierto lobo que ahora actuaba bajo el mandato del joven Akuma -12° hermano déjanos entrar-

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso- Los otros quedaron en blanco –Ustedes no han sido autorizados por "el" para traspasar a el castillo-

-¿Desde cuando hablas en esa forma?-

-Jeje desde ahora Noé-sama, por sus rostro puedo suponer que quieren entrar pero no los dejare jeje- Saca la lengua mostrando inocencia cambiando por un mirada tétrica –Porque si hago eso los Noé me castigaran nuevamente… y no quiero ser castigado tampoco quiero volver a estar solo…-

-No importa tenemos muchos Akumas y niños más para conformarnos solo contigo- Los ojos del pequeño tiraron todas las lágrimas que contenían para regresar la vista a ellos –Tu eres un experimento claro nunca funcionan bien a la primera ¿No Tikky?- El Noé del placer asiente chasqueando los dedos llamando al resto de los Akumas –No tenemos por qué ensuciarnos las manos con un niño y su perro ahí más Akumas a nuestro servicio-

-¿Eso piensan?- Un aura oscura sale del Akuma mostrando sus ojos negros -¡Ja! ¿Qué planean hacer? ¿Exponer ante todos los exorcistas que Lillith-Onee-chan está enamorada de su hermano? Pues sería una idea patética- Unos tentáculos salen de su espalda dirigiéndose a los Noés los cuales fácilmente lo esquivaron bostezando –Jeje nose confíen Noés- Detrás de el sale Rinji con lo que parecía ser una piedra en la frente y los ojos completamente negros atacando a los Noés con su inocencia -¿No sabían? Puedo manipular a todo aquel que haya tenido contacto directo conmigo- Convierte su mano en jeringa –En pocas palabras todo exorcista habitante de este castillo está bajo mi poder- Los Noés rechinaron los dientes –_"Esto va bien, mientras piensen que los exorcistas estén en mi poder todo saldrá bien. Por suerte mandaron a los Akumas y pude poner en ellos el ADN exorcista"_-

-Eso no nos detiene enano- Se queja Road extendiendo los brazos liberando sus velas justo frente al Akuma

-¿Qué?- Una punzada inmediata fue lo que sintió al ver las velas atravesándolo –_"¿Porqué se supone no me iban a castigar pero aún a sí?"_ ¡Estúpidos Noé me las van a pagar!- Los Noés se ponen a la defensiva con pocos ánimos, Tikky mandando sus Teasses, Road sus velas, Dero y Debi creando una ilusión del conde -¡Esto no lo dejare así!-

_Hora boku no fuku wo kasite ageru_

_Kore WO kite sugu onige-nasai_

_Daijyoubu bokura WA futago dayo_

_Kitto dare nimo wakara naisa_

-¡¿Qué dem…?- Los ataques fueron repelidos siendo el Akuma quien los miraba con superioridad riendo bastante fuerte

-¿Qué les parece?- Pregunta inocentemente cuando Marí se acerca a el –Desconozco completamente quien sea ella pero… es importante para Lillith-Onee-chan además su voz puede crear todo tipo de daños- Se para aun lado de el –De hecho… si le hago lo que me hicieron a mí puedo eliminar al conde milenario también- Vuelve reír cuando Marí entona notas más grabes haciendo que las estatuas del castillo se dirigían a ellos –Nee Noé-sama… ¿Les gustaría saber lo que significa ser castigado por portarse mal?- Un sonrisa sádica se asomo por sus labios

-_Está bien, está bien, soy el que hace el tonto por ti, de este circo soy yo PIERROT. Redondo igual que la luna, es donde equilibro es mi pelota, caigo exagerado pues mi trabajo es hacer reír_- Con la expresión vacía Marí solo cantaba frente a los Noés dando todo ataque que pudiese

-¡Ya me desesperaste estúpido Akuma nivel 6!- Road chasquea los dedos creando una ilusión en la que el Akuma estaba sobre una torre muy alta –_Veamos como te las arreglas en MI mundo con MIS reglas_ jeje eso será interesante-

-Onee-san- Mira a Marí la cual había parado de cantar –Utatte Ekusoshisuto-

-_Entre todos tus lágrimas destacan, anda sonríe un poco papá y mamá jamás lo notaron, esas lágrimas que vi y limpie. "Está bien, está bien el dolor no siento más al reírse de mí" Está bien, está bien yo me caigo torpemente balanceándome en mi pelota, del circo yo soy PIERROT_-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Lentamente trato de abrir los ojos usando sus manos pero noto que estaban encadenadas las jaló con más fuerza pero al hacerlo sintió una punzada sobre sus muñecas dirigió la vista a ellas ¡¿Cadenas? En efecto tenían cadenas demasiado justas para su gusto apenas y podía sentir sus dedos. Trato de zafarlas pero solo hice demasiado ruso que despertó a los demás que estaban junto a ella, parpadeo varias veces hasta comprobarlo

-¡Hey Yuu despierta!- Llama tratando de moverlo con el pie -¡Yuu!- Intenta nuevamente -¡Kanda Yuu!- Y seguía sin moverse –Vamos hermano despierta- Lo patea logrando que se estrelle en la pared, a lo sujeto su cabeza

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Lillith?- Se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentran –Diablos ese maldito enano-

-Preocupa de eso luego primero ahí que asegurarnos de que todos estén bien ¿No?-

-Maldición no ciento mis pies- Se giran a Lenalee que tenía los tobillos con grilletes, al igual que Allen en su mano izquierda

-¡Kuso no puedo activar la inocencia, apenas y siendo la mano!-

-Allen- Llama Saori tratando se ir hacia él, el albino se gira dándose cuenta de como se encuentra ella y su hermano

-¡Saori, Rinji! ¿Están bien?-

-En lo que cabe Allen, por si no te diste cuenta ¡Estamos encadenados hasta las uñas!-

-Lo lamento- Una gota cae por su cabeza notando que solo el, Lenalee, Lillith, Saori y Rinji estaban encadenados –Que raro… solo nosotros tenemos cadenas-

-Es por que tú eres parasito, Lena y yo somos cristal, Saori y su hermano son tipo vampiros ¿No? Además Rinji es parasito igual solo que su inocencia se basa en la libertad de su cuerpo- Rinji hace una mueca al sentirse como marioneta –Los demás no han de estar igual ya que son equipamiento por lo que seguro les quitaron su inocencia-

-No te equivocas- Afirma Circe asomándose a una ventana –No puedo creer lo fácil que cayo ese Noé a las manos de un Akuma- Golpea la pared quebrándola –He conocido a tipos débiles pero ese can se gano el premio-

-Circe-chan tranquila…-

-¡No me pidas que me calme cuando mi hermanito puede correr peligro con ese… estúpido Noé!- Vuelve a golpear la pared

-Una sola pregunta- Circe lo mira en señal de aprobación -¿Porqué un Noé actúa como tu inocencia?-

-De hecho… Yakusa tuvo contacto con la inocencia en una ocasión resulto que la inocencia no reacciono negativo al estar en contacto con el, lo que lo convirtió en un "evento" extraño de la inocencia. Cuando yo lo encontré la inocencia con la que estaba unido reacciono conmigo tambien- Mira la pequeña ventana –Le había propuesto que sería la exorcista que contrala la inocencia que lo lastimaba lentamente sí el accedía a ser el guardián de mi hermano- Todos la miraron extrañados –El acepto pero… siempre habían ocasiones en las que la materia Noé era mayor y se descontrolaba-

-Estás diciendo que… ¿Ese lobo era consiente de ser Noé?-

-Cada pelo de su cuerpo lo es… La única desventaja es está, a la más mínima gota de energía Noé o Akuma que sienta consume la inocencia y el 12° vuelve a salir-

-Ok, todavía debemos descubrir como salir de aquí- Señala Lenalee empujando los grilletes –Porque sea o no conveniente para ustedes Allen, Lillith, Rinji y yo somos los únicos capaces de usar inocencia-

-¿Usar inocencia? ¡Eso es!- Regresan la vista extrañados a Lillith la cual jalaba sus manos con tal fuerza que las hacia sangrar -¡Inocencia actívate!- Del charco de sangre que se formo un pequeño hilo rojo se elevo hasta la mano de la joven quien al tomarlo tomo forma de latigo –Jeje, ahora si debo admitir que es ventajosa mi inocencia- La avienta a su hermano quien la miro dudoso –Anda yo no puedo moverme con libertad pero tu sí, usa a Haato para cortar las cadenas-

-¿Es un chiste? ¿Quieres que use tu latigo?- Asiente sonriendo –No es mi culpa si fallo- Lo azota con flojera (N.A demasiada flojera para levantar siquiera un dedo) golpeando el brazo de Allen creando un rasguño

-¡Kanda idiota a mi no!- Se queja sujetando la herida

-Ni modo Moyashi todo es igual que no distingo la cadena- Una vena salto en la frente del albino, volvió a tratar de golpear rozando la cadena

-Yuu… ponle más animo eso si no quieres saber lo que pueda pasarle a Marí y TU sufrir el castigo de Cross- Desvía el rostro molesto, batiendo el latigo una vez mas destrozando la cadena de Lillith liberando una sola mano –Vuelvo a pedirte ayuda- Arranca la cadena de la pared liberando un poco más de sangre creando así otro latigo con el cual fue más fácil liberar a los demás

-Vaya que efectiva tu inocencia- Dice Allen un poco dudoso

-La verdad en ocasiones no lo es y desearía volver a ser equipamiento-

-Si no es muy grosero… ¿Hace cuanto eres cristal Lillith-san?- La susodicha se gira a Lenalee quien parecía incomoda con su propia pregunta

-Perdí la cuenta- Saca la lengua caminando al frente donde no había puerta –Allen ayudame- Toma su inocencia usando la garra como llave

-Lillith-san… sin puerta es imposible abrir -.-!-

-Naa confía en mi conozco mi hogar- Afirma sacando el "dedo" de Allen, de la pared jalándola desde el pequeño agujero -¡Tada! Por dentro no ahí puerta pero si la ahí por fuera- Se regresa para mirarlos

-Entonces… ¡Es hora de educar a un perrito desobediente!- Dice Saori extendiendo sus alas al igual que su hermano quien en su caso activo su inocencia

-De paso por la inocencia de los demás- Ríe Rinji emprendiendo el vuelo jalando a Kanda y Lavi con el, mientras que Saori llevaba a Lillith y Allen siendo Lenalee la que los seguía de cerca

-_"Qué extraño siento que me pesan las botas"_- Regresa la vista al frente sin perder de vista a nadie

-¿Eh? ¿Los exorcistas lograron salir?- Pregunta el Akuma abrazado a las piernas de Marí como todo niño pequeño se aferra a las piernas de su hermana mayor –Nee Onee-san, acábalos- Sonríe tiernamente soltándola regresando su vista a los Noés que ahora parecían no poder contra los Akumas que usaban las inocencias de los exorcistas –_"Son muy eficientes los exorcistas, sobre todo lo que son equipamiento"_ Debería agradecerles por la inocencia-

-Oh no claro que no- Trata de atacar Allen pero es detenido por Marí que lo miraba queriendo atravesarlo -¿Marí-san?- Sonríe propiciándole un golpe con el martillo de Lavi lanzándolo lejos –Lavi creo que halle tu martillo- Informa sujetando su estomago

-¿Enserio, dónde esta?- Señala a Marí quien lo hacia girar en su dedo con una sonrisa sinica en su rostro -¡¿Eh? Será un problema recuperarlo-

-Igual que las demás inocencias usagi- Dice Kanda señalando a Junko la cual tenía en sus manos las dagas de Saori y poseía la misma expresión que Marí

-¡Jun!- Trata de ir hacia ella pero es detenido por Circe -¿Qué haces?-

-Te detengo es demasiado peligroso ir sin inocencia-

-No me importa es MI hermana la que está allá siendo controlada- Replica yendo nuevamente, pero siendo detenido -¡Suéltame!-

-No, es peligroso…- Se queda en blanco al sentir la mano de Lavi sobre su mejilla

-¡No me importa si es peligroso o no es mi hermana la que está allá y no planeo abandonarla cuando NUNCA lo hice!- Grita completamente fuera de sus casilla dejando en blanco a los presentes incluyendo a Circe quien lo miraba más impresionada que todos –Se que te dije que jamás golpearía a una mujer, pero deberías entender tu hermano tambien peligra ¿No?-

-Es distinto- Los ojos de Lavi se abrieron de sobre manera ¿Es distinto? ¿En qué sentido podría ser distinto, ambos corrían peligro? Bajo el rostro apretando los puños -¿Qué es distinto? Yo no le hayo mucha diferencia ambos peligran quizás no al mismo grado pero peligran- Tiembla un poco antes de regresarle la mirada a Circe –Pero al parecer… que Jun esté es peligro es mínimo para ti ¿No Circe?-

-C-claro que no Lavi-

-¡Seguro! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que no te simpatiza mi hermana?- Aquellas palabras dejaron más que en claro que los demás ERAN puro estorbo (N.P. ¡oye! No somos estorbo)

-Claro que me simpatiza Lavi, algún día será mi cuñada ¿O no?- Trata de no sonar nerviosa temblando un poco

-La verdad Circe… empiezo a creer que… Jun realmente no te agrada- Se da la vuelta zafándose del agarre de Circe quien tenía los ojos más abiertos que un sapo –Y si no te importa tenga o no mi martillo iré por mi hermana- Deposita un ligero beso en su mejilla –Hasta luego Circe-

-Espe… ¡Lavi!- Antes de poder detenerlo en joven Bookman ya se encontraba camino a donde su hermana –_Maldición… "No solo esa niña que está con mi hermano si no Junko también" _No lo entiendo realmente no entiendo porque actúan así- Se deja caer sujetando su rostro evitando el flujo de lágrimas -¿Por qué las cosas se deben de tornar así? ¿No Lavi iba a ser mi caballero?-

-Niña tonta… el Bookman accedió inconscientemente a ser tu caballero más nunca significo que se llegara a molestar contigo-

-¡Bloody!- Eleva el rostro al animal que tenía en frente

-Deja de pensar que el mundo gira a tu conveniencia, por que no lo hace- El animal ruge frente a ella tomando la forma de un humano lentamente –Por otro lado… deberías dejar de ser posesiva, de seguir así tanto tu hermano como tu amado se alejaran de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Jajajajajaja! Te dejo Circe- Camina dándole la espalda, dejando a una muy desconcertada Circe sola tratando de razonar sus palabras _–"Claro que es obvio que jamás abandonara sus ideales después de todo por algo acepte ser el guardián de su hermano… hablando de ¿Seguirá donde lo deje?"_- Regresa un poco la vista a la exorcista torciendo la boca, reanudando su marcha al lugar de batalla –Por ahora debo enfocarme en no dejar vivo un solo exorcista, así se me ordeno-

* * *

**Lía: **primero hare tres aclaraciones

*Shigoto =trabjo ¬¬ dah que fácil

**La primera canción de Marí es Servant of evil ¬¬ dah mas facil

***La segunda canción de Marí se llama Pierrot de Hatsune Miku

**Lavi: **si bueno podemos pasar a los reviews?

**Lía: **estás molesto? -sarcasmo- no me importa a trabajar!

**Kanda: **¬¬ no quiero hacer esto

**Saori: **ok lo hare yo ^^ LIRIO-CHAN

**Allen: **dudas? cuales dudas? por favor dime una por que... no ubico las dudas *se escucha al fondo "¡Idiota!"*

**Rinji: **celos de kanda? ¬¬ pocas veces lo ví a si de niño

**Kanda:** callate no es tu incumbencia!

**Miku y Mikuo: **NO SE VALE NI POR AQUÍ NOS SACO! -los vocaloid toman control del set-

**Rin: **muajajajaja el proximo capitulo es nuestro -toman la pluma de la autora-

**Len: **vas muy lejos rin -.-

**Luka: **las mañas de los hatsune ¬¬ esos dos me las pagaran -los celestes se esconden-

**Gakupo: **siguiendo el tema...

**Gumi: **um! comodidad extrema ^^

**Akaito: **extrema comodidad ^v^

**Kaito: **eh? "quien es y los problemas que tendrás? leimos el capitulo de nuevo pero eh? de donde salio eso?

**Akaito: **ahi hermano tan despistado -.-!

**Meiko: **les dieron más feliz? ahora nosotros exigimos mas ¬¬ -mirando a feo a la autora-

**Kaiko:** pero no es para ponerse agresivos

**Akaiko: **silencio hermana es por nuestro bien

**Rei: **mañoso? de donde -los demas se encojen de hombros-

**Rui: **quiero saber por que mañana no le veo nada malo al incesto

**Lía: **precisamente es eso ^^ ustedes llevan incesto por todo el cuerpo por eso se les hace extraño -se sonrojan violentamente ante su comentario -creo que no debí decir eso ¬¬ -baja la cabeza antes de tener a todos los Vocaloid encima golpeandola-

**Junko: **bueno como la autora esta en problemas... eso es todo por hoy, los esperamos en el proximo capitulo!

**Lía: **una ultima aclaración, la orden asiatica esta cerca del castillo -muestra un pedazo de papel- Ö-Rama - Ä -Castillo -la vuelven a golpear-

* * *

(Omake)

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Takanashi Saori-

-¿Saori? _"Está es mi oportunidad ahora puedo matarla"_ Un placer-

-¿Y tú nombre?-

-Emm... Yakusa-

-¡Contra el Exorcistas es un Akuma!-

-¡Waaaa!-

Se cierra el telón.

* * *

**Lía: **hasta la proxima cuando regrese de rehabilitación


	25. Sakura no Umareru

**Lía:** lose! merezco su odio eterno me tarde SIGLOS! en actualizar pero porfavor comprendanme! estuve con la presión de mi examen de ingreso a la prepa y los estudios me robaban a doña inspiración y a don tiempo pero luego MUCHO tiempo sin subir NADA les traigo el siguiente y ULTIMO capi del fic siii el ULTIMO! buajajaja soy mala bueno quizas no tanto pero termino! espero sea de su total agrado y quiero hacer una aclaración con los links de abajo...

Hoy ocuparan estos links el primero:

(agregen el "com/" con el . al principio por favor por alguna razón FF no me deja ponerlo)

www. youtube watch?v= DjUtmbZt8zc& feature= related,

www. youtube watch?v= ICI_e4Tj0Ss,

www. youtube watch?v= vyKLHDHWVBM,

www. youtube watch?v= n1LkIBwH534

www. youtube watch?v= wkJQSyH7Xw8

www. youtube watch?v= jEzdeINwHLU

y sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo y muchas gracias por leerme hasta el final ^^ disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 24: **Sakura no Umareru

Tema de Apertura: Sakura – Ikimono Gakari

_Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite_

_Una fuerte brisa golpea las copas de los árboles tirando todos los petalos en flor_

_Yureru omoi no take WO dakishimeta_

_Los petalos rodean a los exorcistas vestidos con ropa blanca frente a la rama asiática_

_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa_

_Se hace una rápida toma de los Noés rodeados de Akumas más el pequeño nivel 6_

_Ima mo miete iru yo Sakura mai chiru_

_Vuelven a pasar los petalos revelando la pelea que llevan acabo Marí y Junko_

_Un destello de luz aclara la imagen revelando en letras de oro "Un Encuentro Musical"_

_Densha kara mieta no wa_

_Se abre el ojo de Bloody mostrando el reflejo de Lavi abofeteando a Circe cayendo una lágrima_

_Itsuka no omokage_

_El reflejo del sol revela la escena dónde el nivel 6 esboza una sonrisa mandando a Marí al ataque_

_Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi_

_Se abre el ojo de Allen mostrando horrorizado la escena en la que Saori esta bajo las garras de Tikky_

_Sotsugyou no toki ga kite_

_Otra ventisca golpea las copas tirando levemente los petalos sobre los exorcistas en trajes de gala_

_Kimi WA machi WO deta_

_Un pétalo se cola por una ventana cayendo en la nariz de Saori_

_Iroduku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no_

_Entra Rinji con un expresión molesta y a la vez sonriendo_

_Sorezore no michi wo erabi_

_El sonido de una roca cayendo al agua obliga a todos a ver por encima del risco_

_Futari wa haru wo oeta_

_Una nueva lluvia de Sakuras entra en la rama, dando un aire romántico a la ceremonia_

_Saki hokoru mirai wa_

_Se ve a un padre frente a dos cuerpos blancos extendiendo sus brazos a ambos_

_Atashi wo aserasete_

_Gira la escena mostrando a los presentes con su mejor gala_

_Odakyuusen no mado ni_

_Regresa la escena Lou Fa con expresión molesta y enternecida a la vez_

_Kotoshi mo Sakura ga utsuru Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni_

_Se escucha decir al padre "Ya puedes besar a la novia"_

_Kikoete kuru yo_

_Se enfoca a Allen sujetando la mano de Saori antes de besarla tiernamente invadidos por una nueva lluvia de petalos de Sakura_

La exorcista levanto el rostro no molesta, molesta era un diminutivo a lo que sentía en realidad, fácilmente puedo decir que la chica estaba más allá del límite de elegancia de una mujer, furiosa Circe estaba furiosa no solo con Lavi por haberla golpeando sin entender porque, si no también por que las dos personas que le importaban más que su propia vida corrían un severo peligro, y aquel animal que supuestamente era su inocencia acababa de darle la espalda.

Se levanto con dificultad y camino detrás de el sin percatarse que el pequeño Akuma caminaba detrás de ella imitando sus movimientos, tan cuidadosamente que fácil se puede decir era su reflejo.

-¡Bloody!- El nombrado se giro con una expresión seria –Supongo no debo recordarte que hiciste un trato conmigo- Lo mira con su ojos derecho brillando a tal intensidad que el interior de Bloody ardió, sacándole un gemido de dolor -¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no aunque… puedes serme útil jeje- Se gira seria al Akuma que la veía como un niño a su hermana mayor –Demasiado útil Nee-chan- Trata de acercarse a ella pero su ojo brilla nuevamente repeliéndolo

-Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero no soy una chica fácil- Contra su propia voluntad Bloody Snow recupera su forma de lobo con el pelo erizado –Bloody Snow Fire spirit- Su fino pelaje ardió en llamas mucho más potentes que las que anteriormente había poseído –Bloody Snow… atrápalo- La orden marco un pequeño brillo en la maquina que trato de evitar los feroces ataques del lobo mientras fijaba su vista en la chica que ahora se veía mucho más sería de lo normal

-Que lastima… no quería llegar esto pero. Ven Onii-chan- Ante esas palabras Circe detuvo sus ataques apretando los puños -Es tu hermano ¿Nee?- Sonríe a lo que Circe se muestra molesta –Por qué si mal no recuerdo te peleaste con tu novio por el ¿Me equivoco?- ¿Novio? Un flash inmediato llego a su mente, era verdad se había peleado con Lavi por Ángel y Junko, justo después Bloody Snow le había dicho algo

-_"Maldición, ¿Me tenía que dar cuenta tan tarde de porqué se molesto conmigo? "Es distinto" ¡Baka! ¿En qué sentido era distinto que corrían peligro? Si bien el enano se apodero de Junko lo iba a hacer con Ángel… ¡!"_ Jeje pues sí me pelee con el por Onii-chan, pero aun así ahí una chica que la tiene peor que yo- Tuerce la cabeza un poco el Akuma –Por que tiene la desgracia que convertirse en MI cuñada- Esboza una sonrisa curvándose un poco –Y Onii-chan no me preocupa… en cuanto pueda esa bruja me hará el favor de darte un paliza de mi parte- Da un brinco esquivando el ataque de Bloody nuevamente controlado

-Jejeje debo agradecerte por dejar a tu hermanito dónde pueda manipularlo- Una gota cae por la cabeza de Bloody

-Luego yo discuto lugares manipuladores- Su mirada se torna sombría

-Lastima que solo sea una ilusión- Los ojos de Circe se abrieron al comprobar que el Akuma se desvaneció

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¡Lavi!- Llama el albino alcanzándolo –Espera iremos contigo- El pelirrojo regresa la mirada viendo a sus compañeros detrás de él sacándole un pequeña sonrisa

-Bien vayamos allá y mostrémosle a ese pedazo de metal de lo que está hecho un exorcista- Reanudan su camino hasta llegar a las anteriormente mencionadas exorcistas, las cuales se encontraban alrededor del Akuma sentado en las piernas de Junko mientras que Marí hacía tipo guardia frente a el

-Onee-chan vienen los exorcistas- Informa abrazándose a Junko

-No te preocupes Mono-kun- Tranquiliza Marí inclinándose a él acariciando su cabeza –Yo me hare cargo- Regresa la negra mirada que posee actualmente entrecerrando los ojos –_Yo me encargo_-

-Ve con cuidado Onee-san- Se recuesta en Junko chasqueando los dedos indicando a los Akumas apoyar a Marí, al llegar a su lado pueden ver como los exorcistas están bajando el risco, ella sonríe de lado mirando a los Akumas simulando a sus amigos

-Vayan los peones primero- Tras esas palabras varios nivel 3 tomaron su verdadera forma lanzándose a los chicos –_"Veamos de que son capaces sin su inocencia"_- Se sienta en una roca sacando el martillo de Lavi girándolo en su dedo. Viendo como Allen y Lenalee trataban de golpear a los Akumas así como Lillith y Rinji creaban pequeñas heridas en sus resistentes cuerpos, mientras los demás con esfuerzo sobre humano trataban siquiera de golpear los Akumas a puño limpio –Que divertido pero ¿Cómo decía? ¿Shit? - Luego de sus palabras el martillo manipulado por la sangre de Lavi que obtuvo el Akuma se extendió golpeando a su dueño -¿Are? ¿De esa forma se extiende?- Sonríe dulcemente –Entonces si hago esto- Lo estrella en el piso liberando el Hiban –Les hare más daño…-

-¡Marí!- Llama Kanda caminando hacia ella con una mirada siniestra erizando la piel de la joven

-Ara Yuu-Oji-sama- Sonríe para luego mostrarse terrorífica -¿Buscas esto no?- Revela la katana y el martillo a lo que Kanda trato de tomarlo rápidamente –Pues no te lo dare Jajaja- Saca la lengua golpeándolo con el martillo lanzándolo lejos –Debo asegurarme que no lleguen a Mono-kun- Sonríe girando el martillo nuevamente en su dedo

-Onee-chan ¿Ella está bien?- Junko acaricia su cabeza

-No te preocupes Mono-kun ella está bien- Lo recuesta en sus piernas acariciando su cabeza

-_"Jeje mientras más tiempo pase con ellas será más fácil obtener sus poderes"_-

-¡Yuu-chan!- Lavi se gira Lillith quien parecía no importarle que golpearan a su hermano -¿No vas hacer nada?-

-Prefiero ahorrármelo- El pelirrojo la mira extrañado –_"En estos momentos que apenas puedo usar inocencia lo mejor es no usarla demasiado"_-

-¡Cuidado Lillith-chan!- Su vista se congela al ver a Lavi usar un brazo de nivel 3 como si fuese su martillo desviando los ataques de Marí –Wooo estuvo cerca ¿Estás bien?- Asiente apenas logrando parpadear

-¡Qué buena idea!- Saori llega rápidamente tomando el brazo antes de que desaparezca forma una daga –Esto me da una idea- Los demás se acercan escuchándola asombrados –Entonces Allen trae a ese nivel 3- Obedece –Listo Lillith por favor- Los brillos en sus ojos convencieron a la chica –Por favor el brazo _tranquila ya vi y Yuu-san está lejos-_

_-Eso me calma_- Toma su mano jalándola sin mucho esfuerzo

-¿Lillith?- Regresa la vista nerviosa a su gemelo

-_Saori ¿No que estaba lejos?_- Ella se encojé de hombros restándole importancia -¿Qué sucede Yuu?-

-Omae…- Un tic apareció en su ojo dejando extrañados a los demás

-¿De que se molesta?-

-_Tu como te sentirían si te enteras que tu hermana es más fuerte que tú_- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible –Ahora no me dejara en paz, ni modo- Entrega el brazo a Saori -¿Qué harás con el?-

-¡Cambie de opinión hazlo tú que asco!- Se lo regresa embarrando el aceite de Akuma en la ropa de Allen, quien le regreso un amable "gracias"

-No cambias verdad Saori- Dice Lillith dándole la forma que quería Saori –Toma-

-Gracias- Lo toma –Miren esto haremos, traten de simular su inocencia con algo que sirva, desviaremos los ataques al pensar que recuperamos la inocencia se acercaran-

-Entonces recuperaremos la inocencia- Termina Rinji levantando –Gran idea Saori- Ella sonríe ruborizada

-Bien supongo que esto bastara…- Una explosión los interrumpe siendo el brazo que se acababa de destruir –Diablos que mal Saori-chan-

-No importa andando-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Ok esto es patético- Se queja Tikky siendo atacado por sus propias Teasses –Road ¿Cuánto más debemos pretender que nos derroto?-

-Un poco más Tikky deja que llegue a la plenitud de satisfacción, le dolerá saber que los exorcistas pudieron con el, luego lo castigaremos como merece-

-Jiji ese enano no sabe Jiji y tampoco saben ellos Jiji-

-¿Qué tanto te mofas Jasdero?-

-Jiji de lo obvio a los ojos de un genio y lo invisible a los ojos de alguien normal Jiji-

-Oe Dero no debes decir eso-

-¿Decir que Debitto?-

-El Akuma tiene más poder del que creen Jiji-

-Es cuestión de tiempo para se dé cuenta, su poder aumenta conforme pasa tiempo con esas exorcistas, les absorbe lentamente el poder-

-Je matara inconscientemente a quienes lo protegen-

-Jamás dije matar Road, dejaran de ser exorcistas-

-Aún más interesante creo que le halle un nuevo uso a esa maquina-

-Como quieran verlo, luego seguimos los Noés-

-Bueno no se ustedes Dero y yo tenemos otros asuntos que atender-

-¿Hora de jugar?- Su hermano asintió –Jiji hora de jugar- Da un salto liberándose de sus ataduras-

-¿Dero?- Los demás lo miran extrañados

-Jiji siempre quise matar un Akuma- Sus palabras llegaron a oídos del pequeño quien le regreso la mirada aterrado –Jiji el enano me escucho-

-Pues que gusto- Ríe Debitto cargando su arma –Hora de mostrarle al infante el verdadero juego- Dispara dejando salir una bala de bazuca, que el Akuma apenas esquivo –De eso estoy hablando-

-Nee, nee, ¿Jasdebi jugara tambien?-

-Por su puesto que jugara-

-A-algo no me da buena espina con esos dos, además se soltaron de las ataduras… ¡Onee-chan ve por ellos!- Junko se aleja del pequeño yendo contra los Noés

-¡Aaah!- Se estrella en una roca y luego regresa siendo jalada por un mechón dorado

-¿Qué dem…?-

-Jejeje hola enano, nosotros somos Jasdebi y será un placer aniquilarte- Vuelven a sonreír disparando al Akuma teniendo a Junko a un lado

-¡¿Y por qué no acaban con la exorcista?-

-_"Que dices Dero ¿Les decimos por qué?" "jeje no Debi, no ahí que decirles"_- Ambos siguieron atacando hasta que llego Marí quien corto el cabello con la Mugen

-¡Onee-san!-

-Lamento llegar tarde Mono-kun, estaba atendiendo otros asuntos- Cierra los ojos respirando profundamente (clic al primer link)

_So, everything that makes me whole_

_Ima kimi Ni sasageyou_

_I'm yours_

Los abre los ojos de golpe liberando una ventisca de aire que empujo al Noé obligándolo a tirar a Junko, entre cierra la mirada dando un giro lanzándole un pequeño tornado que fue esquivado hábilmente por una bala de Jasdebi, el Noé sonríe de medio lado chasqueando sus dedos levantando el suelo mandando lejos a Marí

_Nee kono sekai ni wa takusan no shiawase ga arun da ne_

_Itsuka futari nara_

-¡Marí detente!- Grita Kanda tratando de llegar a ella para detenerla, resultando imposible como para la mayoría –_Kuso_-

-¡Saori! ¿Estás bien?- Llama el albino tratando de llegar a su novia -¿Saori?- Ella le regresa la mirada asintiendo, limpiando la sangre que caía por su cabeza

-Diablos… ahí que hacer algo dudo que aguantemos con este ritmo…- Rinji llega a un lado de su hermana ayudándola a levantarse al igual que al moya… ¡Albino!

_Dareka ga kimi no koto o usotsuki to yonde_

_Kokoronai kotoba de kizutsukeyou to shitara_

-Algo es seguro Allen y yo estamos por llegar al límite- Los ojos de Saori se aguaron –Dudo mucho que resistamos otro ataque…-

-Puedo jurar… que el Akuma les da más poder del que cree… y a la vez les quita…- Lenalee se puso en pie sujetándose de Lillith –Debemos detenerlas antes de que se dañen…-

_Sekai ga kimi no koto o shinjiyou to mo sezu n_

_Ibara no kanmuri o kabuseyou to shite mo_

-¡Lamento la demora!- Todos voltean encontrando a Circe en iguales o peores condiciones que ellos, Lavi quien anteriormente ayudaba a Kanda (N.A disque no xD) lo soltó tirándolo mirando a la chica –Ho-hola Lavi-

-¿Circe-chan?- Detrás de ella aparece Bloody Snow apenas con pelo en las orejas -¿Q-qué sucedió?-

_Watashi ga kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo_

_Sono kodoku itami o watashi wa shitte iru_

-Bueno para ser breves, estuve apunto de morir recuperando la mente de Bloody Snow y la de Ángel… lo lamento Lavi por haberte dicho que era _distinto…_- Antes de terminar el Bookman estaba abrazándola -¿L-Lavi?-

-Baka, ¿Porqué te quedaste atrás me preocupe mucho? _Yo debo disculparme no fue mi intención abofetearte, estaba muy presionado por lo de Jun_-

_So, everything that makes me whole_

_Ima kimi Ni sasageyou_

-Apresúrense, o será muy tarde- Ordeno Lillith todavía sujetando su costado, recibiendo la mirada de Kanda -¡Largo!- Un gemido de dolor siguió la orden ahora preocupando a los demás

-¿Estás bien Lillith?- Saori se regreso a ver a su amiga quien le aparto la mano y repitió la orden –P-pero tú…-

-¡Largo! _¡Ugh!_- Los demás siguen su curso –Yuu dije largo…-

-¿Segura estás bien?-

-Sí, ahora largo-

-¡Onee-san! ¡Vuelve a cantar los exorcistas ya vienen!-

(Play al segundo) -Pero… Mono-kun- Una descarga la recorrió creando cierto brillo esmeralda en su garganta –Hai Mono-kun- Sus ojos comienzan a tornarse rojos, camina con paso firme cerca de dónde se encuentran todos sonriendo de lado pasa su mano frente a su rostro retirando el cabello de su rostro cuando un ritmo estilo tango se hace resonar–Hora de poner algo de velocidad a este asunto-

_Kimagure bijin WA dokoka no Ohime_

_Asa kara nandaka iraira shiterujan_

-¡Marí-chan!- Llama Lavi parado frente a ella -¡Abre los ojos de una vez!-

-¿Abrirlos? ¿Acaso parece que los tengo cerrados?- Extiende sus manos y en ellas aparecen dos bolas de energía las cuales lanza a los exorcistas

_Oshiro ni itanja ouji ni deaenu_

_Kobitari dekinai ohimeno shojijou_

-Wow eso estuvo cerca…- Circe regresa la mirada a ella –Pero no lo suficiente… ¡Bloody Snow aire spirit!- Señala al frente dirigiendo al animal quien comenzó a correr hacia ella, estampando su cabeza en su estomago -¡Fire spirit!- Sus patas comienzan a dejar pequeñas marcas que incineraban todo a su alrededor creando un circulo alrededor de Marí –Regresa Bloody-

-I-impresionante Circe-

_Samishii otomegokoro wo_

_Kyou mo amai ice de iyasare_

-Esto no es nada, pero debemos hacer algo al respecto o se pondrá fea la cosa-

-Makasete- Allen toma su brazo sacando la espada restaurando su rasgada capa -¡Cross Grave!- Varias cruces aparecen alrededor de la chica seguidas de las explosiones

_Asu mo amai eiga de gomakashi_

_Mata samishii getsuyou asaga kuru_

-¡Aaahh!- Lleva sus brazos al rostro creando así un tipo campo –_Kuso_… ¡Shine Exorcista!- Varias ondas salieron de su boca dirigidas al albino, creando consigo un micro temblor y destruyendo parte de su ropa -¡Mugen, Sakura ichigen!- De la espada en lugar de salir los insectos salen petalos en flor cortando todo lo que estaba cerca de ellos, apunto de impactar con los exorcistas e impregnarlos del veneno del Akuma que lentamente consumía a Marí

_Utsukushiku habatakina chou no you ni_

_Sono miryoku no oshiri wa sexy princess_

-¡Haato!- Lillith se para frente a todos desviando los petalos a todas direcciones posibles -*_nevinovnostʹ, daĭ mne svoyu silu yeshche raz, i pozvolyaet polʹzovatelyam, chtoby pobeditʹ zlo_- Tras las palabras de Lillith el pequeño hilo de sangre recorre todo su cuerpo –_Haz nuevamente tu propósito_-

_Iijanai choi ero egao_

-¿Lillith?- Kanda y Saori regresan la vista a la chica que parecía temblar levemente -¿Estás bien?-

_Wagamama de iijanai kuchibiru wa_

_Mukidashi no mama no iro sexy princess_

-Tra-tranquilos estoy b-bien- Rechina los dientes aumentando el campo –Ustedes vayan con Haato, acérquenlo lo más que puedan a Marí el hará el resto-

-P-pero Lillith- Trato de negarse Saori pero la mirada de su amiga dijo todo –Ok vamos Allen, acompáñame cúbreme con tu capa- El asintió, seguido la chica tomo el pequeño latigo de sangre –Descuida nosotros nos encargamos-

_Iijanai nureterumitai_

_Kimagure princess_

-¿Qué le pasa a Lillith Saori?-

-No creo estar segura pero por lo que veo… algo paso con ella y peligra a dejar de ser compatible con Haato-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso eso es posible?-

_Kimagure bijin wa nayameru Ohime_

_Yonaka ni nattara shikushiku siterujan_

-No lo se pero creo que es así- Siente una mano frente a ella y ven a Marí con una sonrisa burlona -¡Ahora Haato!- La golpea dejando a la inocencia hacer su trabajo –Rápido Allen vamo… ¡Aaahh!-

-Tú no te vas vampireza- La mira jalando su corta cabellera plateada

_Romio ga ita koro mainichi tanoshii_

_Kataomoi datte subete wa barairo_

Estira su brazo arrebatándole el martillo -¡Lavi toma!- La vuelve a jalar -¡Aaahh!-

-Tú le serás útil a Mono-kun- Empuña la espada –Pero antes… ¡Flor de Sakura!- Lanza otro ataque ahora ahorcando a Saori –_Pronto pequeña veras prevalecer el poder de Mono-kun_-

_Itetsuku otomegokoro wa_

_Kyou mo netto de kaimono shita_

-_¿De… qué hablas?_-

-_Dentro de poco tu querida amiga dejara de ser exorcista_- Muerde su oreja sacándole otro grito de dolor -¡Jaja! Así que por ahora sufre y luego padece-

-_"Lillith"_- Una luz carmín sale del cuello de Marí tirándola al suelo inconsciente

_Shiai no yotei nai syoubuhuku_

_Sarani kooritsuku meisaisyo ga kuru_

-_¡Materia Noé detectada y eliminando!_- Los demás regresaron la vista a Marí quien de pronto soltó a Saori y una descarga carmesí recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer

-¡Diablos te adelantaste Haato!- Deja el escudo y corre a donde Marí estirando sus manos hacia ella –Haato regresa la materia negra que no pertenece a este cuerpo-

_Utsukushiku kagayakina hoshi no youni_

_Sono miryoku no munamoto sexy princess_

Tras decir esas palabras, toda la materia oscura que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Marí lentamente fue desapareciendo y fue subiendo por el brazo de Lillith hasta llegar a su corazón en el cual una terrible luz negra se libero

-¡Lillith detente!-

_Iijanai choi ero namida_

-E-esta bien… no me afecta tanto la materia oscura- Rechina los dientes al sentir una fuerte descarga sobre ella

_Wagamama de iijanai yubisaki wa_

_Sukinayouni karande sexy princess_

-¡Lillith-oba!- Saliendo del trance inmediatamente se dirigió a su tía, tratando de hacer algo por ella, pero era tarde la materia negra estaba toda dentro de su inocencia (se hace tenue la canción) -¡Lillith-oba!-

-Tranquila Marí… no pasa nada- Aprieta el puño evitando liberar el gemido –Estoy bien… soy tipo cristal Haato se encarga de eliminar toda materia oscura en mi cuerpo _"Claro siempre y cuando no este herida"_ No ahí de que preocuparse-

-Bueno si tu lo dices…- Regresa su vista los demás -¿Hice algo mal cierto?- Todos asienten molestos –Lo lamento- Baja el rostro con las mejillas encendidas, se agacha al notar un pequeño destello entre los escombros -¿Qué es esto?- Lo mira con detenimiento el pequeño brillo –_Parece…_- Se acerca más a el hasta ver con detalle que es -¡Waa!-

-¡Marí!- Ambos Kanda se regresaron a ella -¿Qué sucede?- Miran el brillo que señala –E-esto es…-

-El anillo de Ayaka…- Recibe un golpe por parte de su hermana -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Es tu madre Yuu Kanda- Lo mira furiosa –No hables de ella como cualquier persona… es mil veces mejor que el tipo que consideras tu padre- Ambos se miraron retándose sin pronunciar ni una palabra

-Oigan… aún falta mi hermana- Llamo Lavi sacándolos de su pelea

-Cierto- Toma el anillo colocándolo en su dedo –Andando… tu tambien Yuu- Es detenida de la muñeca sacándole un leve gemido de dolor -_¿Puedes soltarme me lastimas?_- Ante las palabras la suelta –_Gracias_-

-Tu no vas- Se regresa a verlo confundida –No estás en condiciones de usar la inocencia-

-¡¿Y tú quien crees que eres para decirme que debo o no debo hacer?-

-Tu hermano- Se da la vuelta caminando enfrente de los demás dejando desconcertada a Lillith, se agacha para recoger su espada y regresarle la mirada –Te recomiendo guardar energías para el enano-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Nee Onee-chan- Junko se agacha para ver al Akuma -¿Me harías un favor?- Ella asiente –Quiero que te encargues de matar al parchado

-¿El Bookman?- El asiente –Si eso te hace feliz Mono-kun lo hare- El pequeño Akuma se levanta extrañando a Junko -¿Mono-kun?-

-Ya vienen será mejor que me esconda-

-Tranquilo Mono-kun yo te protegeré- Camina al frente esperando que se aproximen los exorcistas los cuales ya se encontraban frente a ella –Bienvenidos exorcistas… a su final- Estira su brazo mostrando las dagas de Saori que ahora eran negras cual noche, debido a la materia oscura -**Kami wa dagā koroshi koto ga dekiru- Brinca frente a ellos lanzando las dagas creando leves cortadas

-Junko contrólate- Ordena Lavi interponiendo el martillo en las dagas

-Pero estoy controlada Lavi- Saca el rifle disparando a su izquierda –Si no lo estuviera alguien hubiera muerto ya- Es empujada por el martillo dando una vuelta hacia atrás cayendo frente al Akuma –Nada mal pero ¿Podrás hacerlo simultaneo?- Empieza acorrer atacando de todos los ángulos posibles a todos los exorcistas

-¡Crown Belt!- Junko susurra unas palabras apenas entendibles acto seguido de las dagas sale una enorme luz negra que la cubre completamente

-¡Jun!- Grita Lavi al ver lo que realmente planeaba el Akuma -¡Detente ese niño te quiere asesinar!-

-Mono-kun no me asesinara- Le apunta con el rifle –El solo ve por el bien de los que lo ayudan- Aquella luz que cubría Junko creció palideciendo lentamente su piel

-¡Ahí que detenerla!-

-Mugen… cuarta ilusión- Dirige su vista Junko – ¡Flor de espadas!- La invocación va directo a Junko quien con un solo disparo en el centro de ellas

-¿Eso es todo? Que patético- Desvía la vista pero al sentir una luz sobre ella la regresa -¡¿Qué demo…?- La flor que supuestamente había roto se dirigía a ella ahora un poco más grande

-¡Cross Grave!- Secunda el ataque Allen el cual se unió al de Kanda que todavía afectaba a Junko

-_"Gomen Jun" _Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi… ¡Gouka Gaichin Hiban!- Golpea el suelo liberando a la serpiente de fuego

-¡Aaaah!- Su grito de dolor era algo que no podían evitar sufrir –K-Kuso… ¡Carga… escudo sagrado!- Dispara su rifle repeliendo todos los ataques, echando un poco de humo por su cuerpo –Ya me desesperaron… ¡Diluvio sanguinario!- Comienza a disparar a diestra y siniestra logrando que varias de sus balas realmente golpeen a los exorcistas (den play al tercero)

-_Diablos… Marí dijo que iría por lo Vocaloid… ¿Dónde están?_- Saori se encoje de hombros viendo a Allen

_Shineba?_

Todos elevaron la vista encontrándose a los Vocaloid justo dónde necesitaban, Junko los vio extrañada y les apunto con el rifle cargándolo a escasos segundos de disparar.

-Digan a dios cantante de tercera- Aprieta el gatillo ante la impresión de todos excepto los Vocaloid Rin detuvo la mano simplemente extendiendo la palma

-Mira Junko ahora estás en nuestro territorio- Toma las balas tirándolas al suelo esbozando una leve sonrisa –Así que te dejare algo en claro, a nosotros nadie nos dice "cantantes de tercera"

_"Atashira de kimeta nda" "aitsu wa mushi suru ndatte"_

-Como si eso me importara mucho- Vuelve a disparar ahora transforma su rifle en un jusi, disparando con mayor velocidad –Lo único que me importa es verlos sangrar hasta morir-

-Pues déjame decir que es mutuo el deseo- Llega Lillith con lo que parecía ser una granada en mano -¿Te gusta la materia negra? ¿Sabías que tiene el mismo efecto que dos imanes?- Le da varias vueltas en su mano hasta darle la forma de un cubo-

_"Aitsu ni kakawatta yatsu wa matome te tsubushi chaeba īyone?_

-¿Y eso qué?- Ve acercarse el cubo lo detiene pero al hacerlo una descarga ataca todo su cuerpo

-¡Jun!- Trata de acercarse Lavi pero es detenido por Kanda -¿Yuu-chan?-

-Será mejor que no te acerques usagi-

_Tāgetto wa atashi da dareka uwasa shiteta nda_

-Maldita…- Dijo entre dientes Junko al sentir que su energía estaba disminuyendo –Pero muy tonta- El rostro de Lillith se sorprendió ante sus palabras –Exactamente la materia negra funciona como imanes- Unos rayos rojizos comenzaron a rodearla- Pero siempre es el polo más potente el que triunfa- Ante estas palabras la energía que tenía Junko se hizo mucho más fuerte

-Onee-chan- Llamo el Akuma acercándose a Junko –Te tengo una sorpresa- La chica se impresiona ante ello –Jejeje usar tu energía me ha hecho evolucionar-

_"Aitsutte mukatsuku ne? " nanka son'na tanjun na wake de_

-¿Eh?- Tras esas palabras el pequeño Akuma con forma de niño comenzó lentamente a tomar forma de adolecente debilitando tanto a Junko que cayó desmayada al igual que Lillith por tener la materia de Marí

-¡Jajajaja! No estaba en los planes también la pequeña princesita pero… no importa- Las deja a ambas en el suelo sujetando su cabeza desprendiendo una potente luz de color ***Bilbao -Ahora luchen, luchen y no paren de luchar _solo para destruirse entre ustedes_- Se da la vuelta alejándose lentamente

_Saikin osen ni kakatte_

-Marí esto no esta funcionando del todo- Comento Rin viendo que Lillith y Junko iban de mal en peor

-Tienes razón- Se gira a ver a los demás todavía haciendo el ritmo –Hey Luka, junto con Haku, Dell y Akaito quédense pase lo que pase no dejen de cantar. Los demás vengan conmigo- Comienza correr seguido de los demás -¿Todavía tienen sus armas de inocencia?-

_Kimi wa nogare rare nai ya_

_Saikin kokoro mo yan de_

_Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai_

-¡Agh!- Se queja Saori al ser estrellada en una roca –Maldición… Rinji dame un poco de ayuda-

-Eso trato- Recibe una patada de Lillith en su estomago –Pero a pesar de ser solo dos, son resistentes- Detiene el ataque dando un puñetazo en su estomago mandándola a volar –Diablos ¿Porqué Lillith tiene que ser tan buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?-

_"Tasukete" tte omottemo_

_Mikata nante daremo inai nda_

_"Kurushī" tte omottemo_

_Nigeba nante doko nimo nai nda_

-Eres patético Lavi, eres el heredero del clan Bookman pero no puedes vencerme en combate-

-Claro que no, eres mi hermana jamás te lastimaría…-

-¿Aun cuando ya me has lastimado?- Pregunta peligrosamente cerca de Lavi –Dices que no quieres lastimarme pero… ya me has lastimado muchas veces-

_Daremo kamo sagesunda_

_Atashi o dōshite yari tai no...?_

_Kokoro ga kowareru nda_

_Atashi wa doko eto kieru no...?_

-¿Qué estas diciendo Junko?-

-Siempre haces lo mismo, me lastimas y luego dices no hacerlo- Se recarga en su pecho para luego golpear su abdomen –Eres un inútil que jamás notaría los sentimientos de su hermana- Vuelve a golpearlo ahora más fuerte dejándolo caer de rodillas al piso

-Jun… estoy seguro que no he hecho nada para que actúes de esa forma- Se pone en pie deteniendo un ataque de Junko que al mismo tiempo lo hizo crear presión contra el suelo –Si algo te molesta sabes que puedes decírmelo- Sonríe tratando de acariciar su mejilla –Vamos Jun, si te lastime en algo puedes deci…- Sus ojos se abren más de los normal, no solo al sentir los brazos de Junko alrededor de su cuello si no al sentir sus labios sobre los de el

_Dareka o michizure ni shite_

_Dareka ni utsushi te yatte_

_Hayaku raku ni nari tai yo_

Se separa de el con la vista gacha –Es por eso mismo que siempre terminas lastimándome-

-J-Jun…- Trata de detenerla pero ella lo manda a volar con un disparo

-¡Lavi idiota! La idea es detenerlas no hacerlas enojar peor- Se queja Allen desviando varias balas de Junko con la Crown Sword

_Atashi ni te o sashi nobe te_

_Yasashiku shite kureta ko e_

_"gomen ne" tte ayamaru kara_

-Kuso…- Se pone en pie extendiendo su martillo –Hiban- La serpiente se dirigió a Junko apenas tuvo la oportunidad -¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?- Golpea su frente

-¿Suceder que? ¿Qué te demuestren los sentimientos ocultos hacia ti?- Pregunta Lillith golpeando su mejilla tirándolo -¿Qué se arriesguen a perder contacto total contigo por no poder contener sus sentimientos?- Libera un punta pie cerca de su rostro que es detenido

-Precisamente eso, no saber como reaccionar-

_Saikin osen ni kakatte_

_Kimi wa mō shinji rare nai ya_

_Saikin "jōshiki" mo yan de_

_Kirei nimo ire nai ya_

Empuja su pie estrellándola en unos rocas que tenía tras ella –No quiero llegar a molestarme con la persona más importante en mi vida-

-En ese caso deja de hacer estupideces- Regresa a él golpeando su estomago –Peor que un hombre lastimando a una mujer, es un hermano que no sabe como se siente su hermana-

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme Lillith-chan?-

_Saikin osen hirogatte_

_Kimi WA tsuyoku nari Tai ya_

_Saite iki rare tatte_

_Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai_

-Miku esto esta mal, no podemos empezar a atacar a Lillith y a Junko…- Kaiko mira el arma en sus manos

-Pero es necesario- Termina de cargar su rifle al igual que los demás

-Mikuo además todo saldrá bien- Los demás le dan una mirada de confusión –Solo confíen en mí, todo saldrá bien-

_Saikin osen mo osamatte_

_Kibun WA mō yoku Natta_

_Ano ko ni utsushita node_

_Aha, aha, aha, aha, ha_

-Pues bien confiemos nunca nos ha mentido- Todos apuntan a ambas chicas que seguían luchando contra los exorcistas – (silbido) Dan buena pelea esas dos –Dice Kaito mirando la escena- Upsi se me fue el dedo –Responde comenzando a disparar-

-Kaito no seas así –Len hace lo mismo pero hacia Junko- La idea es erradicar toda la materia negra en ellas no herirlas-

-No las quiero herir solamente ayudarlas-

_Saikin osen ni kakatte_

_Kizu wa mō fusagan nai ya_

_Saitan de tobi ori tatte_

_Kirei ni shine nai ya_

-En ese caso…- Vuelve a apuntar liberando el disparo -¡Fuego a discreción un mosquito!- Y como dijo frente a ellos había uno

-¡No escaparás!- Exclamo Akaiko apuntando su desert Eagle a dicho insecto –Te tengo en la mira- Comienza a disparar y en el acto atacando a Lillith y a Junko

_Saikin osen hirogatte_

_Kimira mō daremo inai ya_

_Saishū teki wa hitori de_

_Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai_

_Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai_

-¡Maldita!- Junko apunta a ella su rifle regresando el ataque. El cuál fue esquivado por Akaiko

-Jaja, fallaste-

-Makasete- Rui sube al mirador con una metralla sin fijarse a dónde apuntar –Tch… no le dí-

-Pero yo a ti sí- Sube Lillith destruyendo la metralla

-¡Lo tengo!- Miku libera un puñetazo en Lillith derribándola –Ups se fue-

-Jajajaja te tengo- Ríe divertido Len disparando en dirección a Junko

-No, yo te tengo- Sale del humo golpeando su estomago con la rodilla

-¡Eso no te lo perdono!- Exclaman Rin y Rui dirigiéndose a ella golpeando su vientre

-Ok my turn- De un lugar no muy lejano llega Lillith atacando el costado de ambas

-"Sa oide"- Canta Gakupo atrayendo a Junko para luego golpear su mejilla tratando de hacerla reaccionar

-Eso dolió- Le devuelve el golpe

-"Russian roulotte"- Le imita Luka sujetando a ambas haciéndolas girar -¡Ahora Miku!-

-"Gomene mina"- Extiende sus manos con una sonrisa yandere –Jeje nantene- De su cabello y falda saca dos revolver comenzando a disparar lentamente disminuyendo su materia negra

-"Pokazhi"- La rueda se destruye mostrando a Ramí –Vaya, vaya… la energía de la rueda me dejo salir-

-Yo no estaría tan segura como tú- De atrás de ambas aparecen Kaito y Meiko evitando sus movimientos

-Suéltame- Forcejea recibiendo una serie de disparos extinguiendo a Ramí y el control de ambas

-¡Esperen!- Kaiko llega a ambas soltándoles una cachetada –Un chip- Señala su mano con dicho aparato, y luego a Lillith y a Junko sin nada de materia negra

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es un niño que me dijo "cumpliré tú mayor deseo"-

-Pues te controlo junto con Marí y luego a Lillith- La señala mientras ella retira el polvo de su ropa

-Mmmm ese niño me las va a pagar- Se pone en pie tomando un rifle apuntando al Akuma –Hey Rin ven aquí- Llama con una sonrisa –Canta tu mejor estrofa, necesito ayuda con esa chatarra-

-Hai- Se pone a un lado de ella tomando aire

_Kurushikute kanashikute_

_Kuyashikute yametakute_

_Sore sura mo yurusarezu_

_Nani mo kamo ushinau dake de_

Aprieta el gatillo ocultando la bala en el humo de la batalla de abajo y en el disparo, llevando una trayectoria recta hasta chocar contra la cabeza el Akuma inflándolo lentamente, haciéndolo sangrar por todo el cuerpo y alterando su propia forma hasta hacerlo volver a un nivel uno y de ahí desaparecer

-Cof… Cof ¿Qué sucedió?- Lavi se acerca a la maquinaria desecha del Akuma completamente impresionado

-¡Lavi!- El susodicho se da la vuelta sorprendiéndose aún más al ver a Junko libre del control –_Tenía tanto miedo Lavi… todo lo que veía era negro… y tenía la sensación de perderte en cualquier momento_- Siente una mano acariciando su cabello mientras la otra abrazaba su cintura subiéndole los colores

-_Todo está bien ahora Jun_- La abraza aún más fuerte

-¡YEY! Si pudimos regresarlas a la normalidad Marí- Exclama Rin chocando palmas con Rui

-Jeje nada puede contra el poder Vocaloid-

-Bueno ahora… solo nos queda una cosa pendiente- Todos se regresaron a Allen –Saber dónde quedaron los Noés-

-Escaparon- Respondieron Junko y Marí completamente tranquilas –Cuando el Akuma nos controlo ellos ya no estaban-

-No estés tan segura preciosa- Responde Tikky llegando sobre un Akuma nivel uno –Solo nos retiramos para poder destruirlos otro día-

-Ya tenían suficiente con un Akuma desobediente- Aclara Road lamiendo su paleta –No nos justa ganar con el enemigo débil- Mira fijamente a Allen –Por eso recupérense pronto ya quiero detener su respiración-

-Eso nunca querida Road- Aclara Lillith chasqueando los dedos desapareciendo a los Noés junto con los Akumas –Pero por ahora… solo dejen terminar lo que está pendiente por hacer y luego si quieren vuelvan yo les calculo… unos cuatro o cinco meses-

-¿Meses?- Saori la mira extrañada

-Himitsu- Guiña un ojo levantándose –Por ahora vayamos a la rama asiática, los daños no solo fueron aquí afuera tambien adentro- La señala a unos cuantos metros de ellos y a unos kilómetros del palacio (por eso al despertar estaban en el calabozo del castillo ^^U)

-Bueno vayamos- Tanto Junko como Marí se sujetaron de sus amigos dirigiéndose a la rama pues la falta de energía empezaba a afectarles, en cuanto a los demás las experiencias de sus años les hacia posible poder caminar sin mostrar queja alguna de sus heridas –Mmmm me pregunto ¿Cómo podremos ayudar?-

-Seguramente podremos barrer, mover cosas, que se yo- Admite Miku retirando de su ropa y cabello las armas que tenía escondidas al igual que los demás Vocaloid, retirando de su cuerpo las armas que tenían ocultas, provocando un leve sonrojo tanto el Lavi como en Allen por los sitios donde las chicas tenían armas

-O-oe ¿Podrían quitarse sus armas en otro lugar?- Pide Allen desviando el rostro a los ojos de Saori notablemente molestos

-¿Eh? ¿Les molesta?- Meiko los mira retirando dos Jusi del interior de su playera –No entiendo por qué- Sigue caminando ignorando su actitud

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La tranquilidad reinaba en la orden, a pesar de solo escucharse el sonido de las escobas sobre el piso, las rocas siendo lanzadas por más partes creando molestia a los que limpiaban las áreas donde tiraban nuevamente las piedras, la tranquilidad reinaba.

Algunos exorcistas yacían en la enfermería vendando las heridas que se volvían a abrir por el esfuerzo de mover las rocas, otros simplemente se quedaban descansando como era el caso de ciertos pelirrojos, que a pesar de todo el sueño era mayor que las ganas de trabajar.

(Den play al cuarto link) Puedo usar tambien de referencia a varios gemelos que en lugar de ayudar com es debido movían todo de lugar hasta tirarlo por la ventana, o simplemente ver quien lo lanzaba más lejos y de esa forma sacar la basura de manera más veloz

_Marí: Saita no, no Hana yo_

_Lillith: Aa Douka oshiete o-kure_

Ambas se miraron para luego liberar una risa, los demás las vieron imitando su actitud

_Junko: Hito WA naze kizutsukeatte_

_Saori: Arasou no deshou_

Baja estirando sus brazos y alas, luego de ayudar a reacomodar las cosas en el techo, dígase lámparas, veladoras, arañas etc.

_Rin: Rin to saku hana yo_

Las chicas la miran sorprendidas de que conociera esa canción

_Miku: Soko kara nani ga mieru_

Da varias vueltas sacudiendo los lugares por lo que va pasando así como limpiando con la escoba

_Luka: Hito WA naze yurushiau koto_

Deja unas cajas cerca de Lou Fa con ayuda de Gakupo y Kaito

_Rui: Dekinai no deshou_

Junto con Rei levan pasando varios archivos a Bak y a Wong

_Kaiko: Ame ga sugite natsu wa_

_Akaiko: Ao o utsushita_

Terminando de poner las rocas fuera de la orden, ayudan a Fou con el centro de control

_Meiko: Hitotsu ni natte_

_Gumi: Chiisaku yureta_

Guardando papeles en sus respectivas cajas, y al mismo tiempo haciendo la limpieza del área donde se encuentran

_Haku: Watashi no mae de_

_Marí y Lillith: Nani mo iwazu ni_

Tirando varios muros de roca formados en las entradas o salidas de la rama, hacia el lago que tienen frente a ellos

_Saori y Junko: Karete yuku tomo ni_

_Rin y Miku: Omae wa nani o omou_

Tirando trapos o trapeadores en sus respectivas cubetas retirando las ligeras gotas de sudor de sus frentes

_Kotoba o motanu sono ha de_

_Nanto ai o tsutaeru_

_Aa natsu no hi wa kagette_

La melodía empieza a hacerse tenue, liberando consigo varios suspiros de cansancio; haciendo que los habitantes de la rama caigan rendidos recargados en la pared o en lo que tuvieran más cerca, sin generar más desastre del que ya tenían. Sin olvidar que solo estaban los exorcistas, los Vocaloid y unos pocos miembros de la rama haciendo la limpieza general.

-Nee Bak-san… ¿Por qué los demás no nos ayudan?- Gira difícilmente su rostro a él deteniendo una fuga de agua con un dedo de la garra

-Estoy cansado, me duelen los pies, me duele todo quiero dormir- Seguía quejándose Lavi mientras con trabajos ponía más cemento en la fuga de agua

-Vamos Walker no te pongas en esa actitud, nos quitas las ganas de trabajar a los demás- Terminando de guardar papeles en varias cajas

-Ya no quiero hacer nada- Se rinde Lavi recargándose en la pared, cuando más fugas de agua salían -¡Ya hasta aquí!- Saca su martillo cubriéndolo de cemento y golpeando la pared –Jeje ninguna pared puede contra el gran Lav… ¡Aaaah!- Grita al igual que Allen tratando de detener la pared completa

-¡Lavi!- Gritan Junko y Circe viéndolo molestas y mojadas -¿Por qué golpeaste la pared?- Junko escurre su falda

-¿Con que motivo la golpeas Lavi?- Camina hacia el Circe empujando la pared sin problemas y con toda la ropa mojada –Por favor Allen-kun tu tambien estamos todos cansado-

-Ya Circe- Regaña Lillith sacudiendo su cabello –Todos estamos estresados de que se estén quejando, en lugar de rebajarnos a su nivel ahí que tratarlos como niños- Sonríe mostrando cinta canela –El mejor modo de callar a un niño es con cinta-

-Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón- Ambas caminan con mirada siniestra hacia Allen y Lavi –Tranquilos solo les dolerá un poquito-

-Hey Saori pásame la escoba- Pide Reiji tratando de no reírse enfrente de Allen y Lavi que tenían cinta por todo el alrededor de su boca llevándose consigo un poco de cabello -¡Saori!- La susodicha se gira

-Lo lamento estaba pensado en la nada-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Se encuentran Saori y Lillith caminando por los pasillos de la rama asiática luego de terminar su parte e ir a la cafetería lo más importante, ambas platicaban de cosas sin sentido cualquiera podría decir eso pero para ellas su plática era demasiado importante como para desear ser interrumpidas inclusive si se tratase de una mosca

-Entonces Saori… ¿Qué harás? En cuanto terminemos aquí regresaremos a palacio y Allen y los demás a la orden…-

-Lo se pero… me aterra la idea de no verlo en más tiempo-

-Y… ¿Por qué no pasas un tiempo con el antes de irnos…?- Es interrumpida por los brazos de Saori que sujetaban sus hombros sacudiéndola bruscamente

-¡Ya sé Lillith eres una genio! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡¿Porque no adelantar la boda?- La expresión de Lillith mostraba un claro "¡¿Eh?" –Si mira ¿No lo entiendes? Es perfecto, podré pasas mucho más tiempo con el, cuando regresemos a la orden él se quedara y yo tendré que regresar a Inglaterra con Rinji pero si adelantamos la boda podre irme de luna de miel con Allen, lo cual significa pasar mucho más tiempo con el sin mi hermano que nos esté interrumpiendo…-

-¡Saori!- La toma de los hombros deteniendo su explicación –Ok digamos que todo sale perfecto la boda es todo un éxito uh arroz flores un horrible vestido blanco- La mira seria -¿Cómo pretender planear toda una luna de miel en tan solo dos días? Pasado mañana regresamos y suponiendo que mañana quieras hacer la boda todavía ahí muchas cosas pendientes- Libera sus hombros –Sacando del tema tambien que no puedes pagar todo el viaje de la luna de miel-

-Sí lo se pero escúchame Lillith por favor- Le mira con ojos suplicantes –Es mi única alternativa si no tendría que esperarme otros largos cuatro meses antes de la boda y mis tíos no me dejaran ir a ver a Allen ya que el viaje es muy tardado y muy peligroso- Sus ojos se ven aguados –Por favor ayudame con esto… por la decoración podemos arreglarlo incluso el vestido sé que cuando nos lo proponemos podemos sorprendernos a nosotras mismas… por favor Lillith quiero pasar más tiempo con Allen-

-Veré que pudo hacer ¿Ok?- Suspira limpiando las lágrimas de su amiga –Pero no llores te dije que te apoyaría en lo que necesitaras y eso hare- Saori se lanza a ella abrazándola –Descuida tendrás una boda como ninguna otra Saori-

-Muchas gracias Lillith… enserio gracias- Se separa de ella –Y tu tranquila Lillith serás una bella dama de honor-

-Seguro Saori… oye espera ¡¿Dama de honor? ¡Saori no quiero usar un vestido!- Corre tras ella en busca de los Vocaloid, mientras exponía sus quejas ante la idea de usar un vestido llegaron más rápido de lo planeado puesto que los Vocaloid se encontraban cerca de la pared de Fou tomando un descanso hasta que llegaron ambas dando a conocer su "gran plan"

-¡Me parece perfecto Saori! Los Vocaloid podemos ser de gran ayuda en ese aspecto cuenta con nosotros- Alza el pulgar Kaito sonriendole a Saori -¿Verdad Meiko?-

-Claro que sí _"Nunca hemos preparado una boda pero… seguro saldrá genial" _Cuentas con los Vocaloid- Sonríe abrazando los hombros de Saori

-¡Yo ayudo con el vestido!- Festeja feliz Rin dando un brinco frente a ella -¿Verdad Miku?- La nombrada asiente caminando hacia ambas -¡Luka tambien! ¿Ayudaras?- La peli-rosada asiente mostrando unas enormes tijeras

-Pero por su puesto, si necesita ser ajustado a su cuerpo yo me encargo- Junto con Rin y Miku toman a Saori de los brazos llevándosela a un cuarto apartado –Mikuo, Akaito, Dell… ya saben como debe ser igual que en la boda de Gumi y Gumiya- Los tres asienten como si su general les hubiera ordenado –Kaiko, Akaiko acomoden las sillas…-

-¡Esperen!- Todos miraron extrañado a Meiko -¿Ya habían preparado una boda?-

-Claro Meiko-chan… un día que tenías mucha cruda preparamos la boda de Gumi y Gumiya- Aclara Rin sonriente

-Como sea Rin sigamos con lo nuestro- Luka miro a los demás –Kaito, Meito y Gakupo la comida, bebida, aperitivos etc. Saben de que hablo- Los tres juntaron sus puños con una sonrisa de medio lado –Len, Rui y Rei- Una simple mirada basto para que los tres comprendieran a que se refería

-Claro Luka-Nee lo mejor para el final- Guiña el ojo tomando un rumbo distinto junto con su hermano y primo

-Haku, Gumi y Meiko…- Sujeta su mentón pensando –Preparen un poco de licor para los mayores es vital en una ceremonia- Las asientes dos con una sonrisa y una con una expresión desaprobatoria

-Lillith ven con nosotras necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en el vestido- Pide Rin siendo seguida de la peli-azul hasta un cuarto que parecía ser del departamento de ciencias

-¡Esperen!- Se detiene caminando a una pared llena de estantes

-¿Qué haces Lillith?- Saori se acerca a ella un tanto temerosa

-Cuando era niña y me entrenaron aquí junto con Yuu Bak-Nii hizo un cuarto especifico para mí cuando quisiera escapar de la rutina- Mueve un estante mostrando un hueco por el cual pasaron todas viendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño estudia de confección

-¿De dónde salio tanta tela?-

-Estaba aquí… es la que utilizan para los trajes del equipo o crear otros diseños para los exorcistas- Explica sacando tela blanca y diversos encajes o adornos

-Bien a trabajar- Sonríe Rin caminando hacia la tela mientras Miku y Luka paraban a Saori en el centro de la habitación extendiendo sus brazos y retirando ropa en exceso que no les permitiera ver bien su talla de ropa creándole varias cosquillas en el proceso.

Mientras Rin y Lillith buscaban un tipo de tela que se ajustara al fino cuerpo de Saori, Miku comenzaba a diseñar un modelo que pudiera usar la vampireza sin perder ese toque que ella posee, Luka por otro lado pedía a Saori que usara varios de los trajes que estaban ahí para ver que diseño se ajustaba mejor a su persona. Al encontrar una tela que quede bien con ella se pusieron manos a la obra

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mientras en otra parte de la orden se encontraba el equipo de decoración buscando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para poder acomodar lo que sería una representación de una misa de bodas.

Mikuo daba varias vueltas por los tres pisos del lugar buscando un cuarto que cumpliera con sus expectativas, por desgracia no había dado con ninguno todavía que cumpliera, si había encontrado cuartos que quedarían bien con ceremonias más chicas pero sería la ceremonia de matrimonio de Saori así que debía ser una lo suficientemente grande para abarcar lo deseado.

Por otro lado Akaito se daba la libertad de hurgar en todo lugar posible para encontrar algo con que decorar, ya que al preguntar si podía salir se le dijo que por seguridad mejor ninguno de ellos dejara la rama, al ser ese el caso el apuesto pelirrojo comenzó a tomarse toda la libertad de buscar en todos los rincones de la rama algo para una boda.

Siendo nuestro ultimo pero no menos importante caso Dell que recorría persona por persona buscando alguien que pudiera hacer el rol de "padre", cosa difícil la mayoría de los que trabajaban ahí solo sabían de química, física o en su caso saber como hacer explotar algo, en resumen le toco la tarea más difícil de las tres.

Luego de un rato vagando por la orden los tres se reunieron en un punto fijo, Mikuo con expresión cansada y agotada sin mencionar que se notaba estresado y desarreglado, por otro lado Akaito tenía una expresión similar solo que él se notaba un poco mas sucio por estar hurgando en cada lugar que tenía frente a él también se notaba estresado pero no tanto y por ultimo claro no menos importante Dell que por claro que era se notaba peor que los tres al haber recorrido de principio a fin aquella rama tan extensa en busca de un "padre" adecuado

-¿Tuviste suerte Mikuo?- el peli-rojo mira a su amigo que se haya tratando de acomodar su verdosa cabellera

-Sí Bak dijo que ahí un cuarto lo suficientemente grande como para poder organizar una ceremonia de ese tipo, dijo también que si deseábamos nos prestaban el patio trasero que nunca nadie nota para organizar ahí el resto de la cerebración- Termina recostándose en una roca que curiosamente nadie retiro -¿Tu Dell?-

-De las cuatrocientas setenta y cinco personas que habitas este putrefacto lugar solo cinco cumplen con las características del padre que usamos ocasión de Gumi y Gumiya, pero de esos cinco me quede con dos que al parecer antes de unirse a la orden eran padres en la iglesia- Imita la acción de Mikuo con otra curiosa roca no removida -¿Tú Akaito?-

-Recorrí los novecientos cuartos que tiene este lugar y encontré esto- Deja frente a ellos una enorme caja repleta de adornos –Por alguna milagrosa razón había varios adornos de boda pero como es para Saori y tiene cierto toque vampírico pensé que el adorno blanco no quedaría muy bien con ella- Ambos asintieron con cara de obviedad –Así que también di con esto, varios telones rojos, morados, negros entre otros; tambien había otro tipo de adornos en colores obscuros y me quede con esos- Su caso fue la excepción él se recostó directamente al piso

-Bien ahora lo que queda es decirle a los encargados del banquete donde deben llevar las cosas…-

-Lo siento Dell ya me adelante a decirles- Confiesa Mikuo parándose –Mientras mas antes mejor- Mira el piso superior –Nosotros por otro lado debemos empezar a decorar el espacio que nos dio Bak para la ceremonia esta en el segundo piso y es muy difícil llegar al jardín desde ahí…-

-Por lo que debemos encargarnos de poder bajar todos directamente al jardín sin tener que dar una mega vuelta y arriesgarnos a que Saori se estreche por eso- Sus compañeros asienten –En ese caso vamos por los exorcistas…-

-Mientras adornamos ellos pueden construir unas muy improvisadas pero seguras escaleras a la planta baja y que de esa forma nadie tome se largo camino- Dell termina la frase Akaito siendo sustituido ese repentino silencio por una risa liberada por los tres que empezaron a buscar a los ya mencionados para comenzar con su labor

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

En otro punto las gemelas Shion no paraban de dar vueltas en busca de las sillas que usarían en la ceremonia y en el banquete sin olvidar lo más importante las mesas; un tanto difícil ya que en la rama abundaban más las mesas comedor y era un tanto difícil poder localizar mesas individuales para lo que generalmente abarcan cuatro personas y las sillas individuales de igual forma. A pesar de haber dado más vueltas que el grupo anterior el máximo de mesas que habían logrado conseguir eran veinte al igual que sillas el máximo que habían logrado era abarcando las veinte mesas.

-Esto está mal Kaiko… si no nos dejan salir no lograremos conseguir si mesas ni sillas suficientes para los invitados o para que no coman en el piso-

-Lo se Akaiko, lo se todavía nos faltan muchas pero según Bak podríamos usar las del comedor…-

-¡¿Cuánto le estuvimos explicando que no sirven? No son formales para la ocasión- Se da la vuelta comenzando a pensar –Ok ya tenemos veinte mesas con ochenta sillas ubicadas en el amplio jardín donde se llevara acabo el banquete, todavía falta adornarlas y conseguir las sillas para la ceremonia-

-Espera podemos usar las rocas para darles forma de sillas, Saori tiene un lado vampírico ¿No?- Su gemela asiente –En ese caso ahí darle un toque de cueva será improvisado pero quedara bien con la novia-

-Es verdad ahorramos un problema mayor, y nos quedamos con el importante que es ubicar ciento dieciocho mesas con cuatrocientas sillas para la hora del banquete y que nadie coma en el pasto o piso y se vea mal la organización- Deja caer su puño en su palma con una sonrisa -¿Piensas lo mismo que yo verdad hermanita?-

-¿Hora de recoger los escombros para darles un uso más eficiente?- Responde con una sonrisa inocente a lo que cada una tomo un rumbo distinto; Akaiko se encargaría de dar forma a las rocas mientras Kaiko buscaría más sillas y mesas por toda la rama hasta quedar bien ubicadas ni muy juntas ni exageradamente separadas para el momento que el banquete sea haga presente -¡Espera Akaiko!- La peli-roja detiene su andar para verla -¿Sería bueno usar una mesa del comedor para los novios, damas de compañía y los caballeros de compañía?- La peli-roja afirma con un guiño retomando su camino –_"Entonces debo apurar tengo muchas mesas y sillas que conseguir todavía_"- Sonríe tomando camino apuesto al de su gemela

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

En la cocina podemos ubicar al peli-azul, el castaño y el peli-morado planeando junto con el chef del lugar los platillos que servirían, como entrada, plato fuerte, postre y unos aperitivos que se encontrarían ubicados en una mesa al centro que ellos mismos ordenarían y llevarían en su respectivo momento.

Ellos tres la tienen más fácil dirían, solo es cocinar y tienen todo a la mano dirían, pero lo complicado se encuentra en preparar platillo que queden acorde al tema de la boda, en este caso sería victoriano al estilo vampiro lo cual no sería mucho problema ya que en ese entonces se encuentran en la época victoriana.

El problema ahí era que los tres aprendieran como hacer los platillos que el chef con tanto esfuerzo trataba de enseñarles, lo cual parecía ser imposible ya que era muy poco tiempo para que se aprendieran todo en tan poco tiempo.

-Bien, ahora sigamos con lo que estábamos- Se da la vuelta preparando las ollas en las cuales empezarían su labor

-Ok haremos esto… Meito tu aprende lo más que puedas de los platillos- El castaño asiente ajustándose el mandil –Gakupo ve con los demás cocineros que botanas podemos colocar en las bandejas recuerda que es una boda de británicos, debe quedar en su ambiente natural- El peli morado asiente terminando de sujetar su larga cabellera bajo el sombrero –Yo mientras ire con los encargados del postre para preparar los pastelillos que suelen comer en Inglaterra así que ahí que apurarnos según Lillith pretenden que la boda sea mañana, para que a partir de pasado mañana que empezamos a regresas a nuestro mundo ellos tengan su luna de miel- Termina de ponerse el mandil lanzando una mirada decidida a sus amigos

-No es nuestra primera boda y no creo que tampoco la ultima- Afirma Gakupo chocando nuevamente puños –Dejemos de actuar como nos crearon por segunda vez y hagamos esto por Saori-

-Por supuesto- Termina Meito tomando dirección a donde le corresponde- Lleno con el chef que con sumo cuidado comenzó a explicarle como hacer el primer platillo muy conocido en Inglaterra debo mencionar sobre todo en las zonas de veraneo

-Bien querido empecemos por lo básico para este platillo- Comienza a mover sus manos dejando sin habla al joven castaño que miraba con detalle como preparaba aquel manjar

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Volviendo con las chicas ya tenían más de diez diseños distintos en forma y color, ya que el blanco no quedaba muy bien con una vampireza apunto de casarse, así que en total tenían once diseños distintos de color obscuros dignos de la época victoriana. Siendo ese el caso Saori llevaba más de dos horas cambiando constantemente de vestidos, para dejar ver a sus modelistas cual quedaba mejor, cual necesitaba arreglos etc.

-Bien sal Saori- Pide Lillith viendo un bello vestido negro con encajes en todas partes, una parte delantera con rojo y un adorno de atrás del mismo rojo carmín – No me gusta mucho como se te ve… otro- Se da la vuelta siendo usando otro estilo cortesía de Miku

-Mmmm algo no me gusta mucho… creo que esta muy pegado a la cintura- Luka da varias vueltas alrededor de ella con tijeras en mano –Muy pegado de la parte superior y un tanto holgado en la parte inferior, cámbiatelo Saori- Con una sonrisa entro al interior de la cortina durante pocos minutos para salir vistiendo otro modelo

-Algo no me llama… muy… tipo alta sociedad ¿Tú que opinas Rin?- La rubia asiente seria –Saori pruébate otro por favor- Y así fue el mismo caso otros vestidos más hasta agotar sus opciones

-No puede ser no me gusta como te quedan…- Se queja Rin haciendo un puchero –Debe haber uno que no probamos-

-¿Cuál Rin? Usamos todos-

-No Lillith nos falto uno- Exclama Luka caminando al estante donde había un vestido colgado en perfecto estado muestra que no lo había probado –Ponte este ultimo por favor Saori- La peli-plata asintió entrando y tras pocos minutos salir luciendo un bello vestido muy al estilo victoriano, con ciertos toques de vampiro pero de igual forma

-Me encanta te queda perfecto Saori- Festeja Lillith viendo con detalle el vestido

-Se ajusta a ti, no queda ni muy justo ni muy holgado-

-Miku tiene razón, los tonos van de acuerdo a ti al igual que el diseño-

-Como dijo Rin Saori… simplemente te queda excelente- Le extiende un velo negro rasgado –Ahora si estás lista para el altar- La futura novia se para frente al espejo sosteniendo su negro ramo de flores con el velo ocultando su pálido rostro

-¿E-esa soy yo?- Articula mirándose de pies a cabeza -¿En serio esa soy yo? ¿No es mentira Lillith?- Su amiga peli-azul se acerca a ella sujetando sus hombros con una sonrisa sincera

-Esa eres tú Saori- Le da la vuelta sentándola en una silla –Y todavía falta resaltar un poco más tu belleza para el ciego de tu novio- Le guiña un ojo en señal de juego –Solo espérame aquí voy por alguien para que nos ayude con el maquillaje-

-¿Jerry-san?-

-Está muy lejos no- Aclara con una risa divertida –Por Wong y Fou ellos saben algo de maquillaje ya vengo no me tardo mucho- Dichas estás palabras la chica salio de la habitación en la que se encontraban

-Rin ahí pensar otra cosa- La rubia y la peli-verde miraron a la peli-rosada entendiendo a que se refería

-La música de la ceremonia y después de- Miku mira curiosa a Rin -¿Podrían tu y Len cantar "Jutenjia" en la ceremonia?-

-Creo que podemos… pero no queda muy bien…- Mira a Miku –Creo que entiendo tu punto Miku- Mira a su amiga y luego a Saori quien tenía expresión de no comprender nada

-Tu confía en nosotros Saori… tendrás una boda como ninguna otra-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Los exorcistas ignorantes del porqué, terminaron de ayudar creando unas muy improvisadas pero seguras escaleras cada quien se fue a tomar su propio camino buscando el traje más elegante que tuvieran ¿Motivo? No les dieron motivo solo especificación de que fuera muy elegante al estilo victoriano.

Y así cuando tuvieron listo el maquilla que Saori usaría al día siguiente los Vocaloid con todas sus tareas terminadas dispuestos a descansar se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomarse un merecido descanso para el día siguiente dar un evento que jamás olvidarían.

Pero aun así había uno que otro exorcista despierto a las tantas horas de la noche, viendo las estrellas o como la "linda" excusa de cierto samurái para pasar un poco más de tiempo con su hermana

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo Yuu?-

-¿Tú no deberías descansar? Escuche que serás la dama de compañía de Saori- Libera una pequeña risa bajando el rostro

-¿Descubriste la sorpresa?- Lo mira con cierta decepción en sus ojos –Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa hasta mañana-

-No ocultan muy bien, era obvio que adornaban para algo así- Se sienta asu lado –No saben ocultar cosas esos tipos-

-Por favor- El peli-azul de gira a verla extrañado –Finge que no sabes nada mañana por favor –Lo mira con ilusión –Esto es muy importante para Saori por favor Yuu… hazte el sorprendido mañana-

-Tratare- Dice secamente mirando en dirección donde supuestamente esta palacio

-Nee Yuu… ¿De verdad volverás a la orden?- Oculta su rostro entre sus piernas

-Si no lo hago tarde o temprano irán a buscarme- Se recuesta sobre sus brazos –Además soy exorcista…-

-¿Y que? El tío tambien es exorcista y no está en la orden, yo soy exorcista y no estoy en ella- Responde sin mirarlo –_Creí que cumplías tus promesas_-

-¡Hey! Si cumplo mis promesas…-

-Entonces vuelve a palacio- Lo mira con ojos aguados –Esa es la promesa que me hiciste, "Cuando me convierta en un exorcista volveré para protegerte a ti y a Oka-sama" hasta la fecha sigo esperando que esa promesa se cumpla- Kanda se gira a verla –Sí realmente cumples tus promesas cúmplela… y regresa a palacio-

-Ya te dije que no puedo…- Siente la cabeza de Lillith sobre su hombro al instante se pone tenso -¿Lillith?-

-¿Por qué no puedes cumplir mi promesa? La promesa a la orden si la puedes cumplir… ¿Pero la mía no?- Leves lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos -¿Están difícil cumplir la promesa de tu hermana?- Aprieta los ojos tratando de evitar que broten mas lágrimas -¿O es acaso que no la quieres cumplir?-

-No puedo- Termina cortante sin mirarla –No puedo cumplir esa promesa por protegerte…- La mira de reojo –Cuando Reveriel se entero que eras compatible… no te iba a dejar volver a palacio- Mira sus orbes azules –Iba a darte el mismo entrenamiento que se le dan a los exorcistas que no llegaron a ser pupilos a ella-

-¿Qué estás…?-

-Si en cuanto regresáramos de la rama volvía a la orden te dejaría volver a palacio… si me iba cumpliendo mi palabra… se encargaría de hacer deshacer el cambio que hicimos-

-¡¿Qué?- Lo mira sin comprender – ¿No regresaras para que a mí no me lleven?- El asiente -¡Deja de pensar por mí! Sí Reveriel dijo que me iba a llevar a la orden si tu te ibas de igual forma también te llevaba a ti… no puede arriesgarse a perder exorcistas…-

-No te dejare ir a la orden…-

-Y yo no dejare que rompas tu promesa- Se recuesta en su pecho derramando más lágrimas –Trece años… estuve trece años sin mi hermano con el cual siempre estuve- Siente una mano acariciar su cabello

-Córtatelo se está maltratando- Cambia el tema con un mechón de cabello en su mano

-No me cambies el tema quieres- Levanta la cabeza para verlo –No quiero estar lejos de ti otra vez… sin saber cuando te volveré a ver-

-No exageres, pero hablo enserio córtate el cabello-

-Lo hare solo si tu lo haces- Ríe sentándose a su lado -¿Recuerdas? Te dejaste crecer el cabello por que yo me lo deje crecer y viceversa-

-Lo recuerdo bien, si tu te lo cortabas yo lo hacía y nunca te lo quisiste cortar- Siente el abrazo de su hermana alrededor de su cuello –O-oe _suéltame Lillith_-

-No quiero si realmente te vas a ir estaré contigo todo el tiempo que pueda- Una vena se hizo notar en su frente –Aunque te molestes lo hare –Se acerca a su rostro depositando un beso en su mejilla –Buenas noches Yuu por favor hasta el sorprendido mañana-

-Tsk… hare lo que quiera-

-De todas formas descansa Yuu- Sonríe adentrándose a la rama tomando camino a su habitación

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(Denle play al quinto link) Aunque los rayos del sol todavía no se dejaban ver, su calor comenzaba a dar a conocer que ya era hora de comenzar a despertarse en la rama asiática, más si los rayos de sol aun no asomaban, el bello cantar de los pájaros fue lo que les hizo saber que era hora de despedirse por una noche de Morfeo, y empezar un nuevo día no como cualquier otro día acostumbrado.

Los primeros rayos levemente alumbraron a la joven Saori que abría con cuidado sus bellos ojos carmín lo cuales se iluminaron con la luz, una sonrisa se apodero de sus delicados labios cuando miro la ventana y vio los primeros brotes de Sakura en los árboles cercanos.

Cierra los ojos ante otra ventisca de viento que ahora arrasa con varias copas de los árboles que ya florecieron, dejándole ver todo un espectáculo de Sakuras… aquellos petalos en flor que mostraban su dulzura ante cada uno de sus delicados movimientos.

-_Hoy es un nuevo día… lo sé_- Se levanto estirándose parándose frente a la ventana sintiendo la calidez del sol que tímidamente se asomaba y la frescura del viento que dulcemente chocaba contra sus brazos desnudos erizando su piel –Allen… hoy es el día- Dice para sí aún con su sonrisa –Nada lo puede arruinar… nada- Se da la vuelta viendo un vitral donde reposaba su futuro vestido de novia

-¡Hey "****Hanayome-sama"!- Gira encontrándose con Lillith que vestía un traje bastante simple si se me permite aclarar -¿Lista para el día de hoy?- Ella asiente sonriente y con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas –Me alegro Yuu y Lavi ya están preparando al novio… fueron los únicos que notaron la sorpresa-

-Jeje ¿No podíamos contra ellos verdad?- Se fija bien en la ropa de su amiga -¿Por qué esa ropa?-

-Fui con Haato rápido al palacio por unas "Maid"(mucamas)- Responde recargándose en la pared dejando ver a las ya mencionadas Maid haciendo una reverencia hacia Saori –Es tu día más especial Saori y lucirás como nunca-

-P-pero puedo ponerme sola el vestido- Aclara cuando Lillith saca detrás de ella un corset –No usare eso, nunca la ¡Ultima vez que use uno casi me muero!-

-Por que te lo puse yo y siendo honestas no se poner un corset- Señala a las Maid –Pero ellas sí, cuando era niña y todavía ahora en ciertas ocasiones ellas me ponen el corset-

-B-bueno confiare en ellas… de que está vez podre respirar bien- Sonríe tomando la mano de Lillith mientras unas Maid sacaban el delicado vestido de su lugar otras comenzaban a ponerle el corset a Saori –Dime Lillith… ¿Si quedo todo listo?-

-Claro pase temprano a ver como quedo y está perfecto, estoy segura que te encantara- Aclara Lillith acercándose a ella una vez que las Maid terminaron su labor -¿Quedo bien?-

-Muy bien puedo respirar- Responde irónica riendo levemente –Ahora el vestido- Sonríe comenzando a ponérselo –Pero… si Wong y Fou tambien se van a preparar ¿Quién me maquillara?-

-Tranquila les pedí que me enseñaran como- La sienta frente a un gran espejo sujetando su cabello en un milagroso chongo… pues la cantidad de cabello que tenía no alcanzaba para uno bien hecho –Ahora a trabajar-

-Me das miedo cuando pones ese tono-

-Lo lamento- Le da la vuelta –Necesito ver tu rostro ¿Nee?- Sonríe siendo imitada por Saori –Ahora empecemos y repíteme…-

-Las reglas de una buena dama victoriana- Termina con tono un tanto nostálgico –Mi madre solía decirme… "Tú maquillaje es tu máscara. Tú máscara es tu liberación. Aplícala prolijamente sin vulgaridad"- Siente la brocha pasar por su piel por inercia cierra los ojos –"Tu corset es tu armadura. Átalo apretado. Respirar no es importante" –Siente un jalón en el corset indicando que no estaba bien ajustado –"Tus medias prueban tus virtudes. Asegúrate de que estén limpias y libres de lágrimas"- Cierra los ojos dejando a su amiga colocarle correctamente el rímel sobre sus gruesas pestañas –"Cuando estés bien arreglada, invítate a la fiesta de té más cercana o has una tu misma. Los invitados son opcionales"- Concluye abriendo los ojos al sentir que el trabajo sobre ellos había terminado

-Precisamente Saori- Le da la vuelta dejándole ver como ha quedado su rostro, con los ojos abiertos y la boca imitándoles la joven albina tímidamente llevo sus manos a su rostro repasando con sumo cuidado cada uno de los detalles que había en el, desde los ojos hasta sus labios carmín –_Te ves hermosa Saori_- Susurra a su oído sujetando con delicadeza sus hombros

-Nee Lillith… ¿Rinji me llevara otra vez al altar?- Los ojos de su amiga la miran impresionada, ciertamente en un juego de niños Rinji la llevo al altar por que sus padres estaban muy ocupados para hacerle ese favor a su única hija -¿Lo hará cierto?- Ahora su tono de voz sonaba dolido

-Claro que lo hará, cuando lo vi me dijo que estaría fuera de tu habitación en diez minutos- Los ojos de la albina se abren –Pero… según recuerdo dijo que no se iba a molestar en preguntarte si ya estabas lista hasta que TÚ salieras de la habitación-

-P-pero… ¿Lleva todo este tiempo afuera?- Lillith asiente dulcemente –Siempre tan dulce- Mira la puerta donde seguramente se encuentra ya su hermano mayor

-Bueno Saori me retiro… es hora de que yo me prepare después de todo…-

-Eres mi madrina- Termina ella regresando su vista a la ventana que era ya alumbrada por el dulce calor del sol sumida en sus propios pensamientos soltando su cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros –_"Bien hora de peinarme"_- Toma el cepillo temblorosa –_"Tengo miedo pero… ¿Por qué? Esto es lo que yo quiero"_- Baja el rostro suspirando hundiéndose en sus brazos – _¿Por qué se fueron? Te necesito madre_-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El momento finalmente llego, la hora en la que se llevaría acabo la ceremonia tan esperada, el momento en el que tanto Saori como Allen se unirían en matrimonio; el momento tan esperado finalmente llego… ahora el único inconveniente lograr poner al novio en el altar sin que le flaquearan las piernas, ¡Sí! Allen Walker hijo adoptivo de Mana Walker tenía miedo de finalmente estar al lado de la chica que por mucho tiempo fue más que solo su amiga, su confidente más cercano de lo que Mana pudo serlo… la chica que desde su primer encuentro le robo el aliento y el control total de su cuerpo, Saori Takanashi aquella chica que hasta la fecha todavía le hace perder el control de sí y que se vuelva un poco torpe, sin embargo eso no había sido impedimento para la dulce joven quien al no recibir una confesión por parte del joven ella dio el primer paso así como preparando la boda. Claro después de un corto tiempo meditando en privado lo acontecido, tras largos suspiros lo último que quedaba por hacer era no echarse para atrás y seguir con lo que claramente ambos sabían que deseaban.

-Allen ya estamos listos solo faltas tú- La voz de Lavi resonó por la puerta donde ya se encontraba Allen listo y decidido a por fin subir a ese altar y esperar a su bella novia para hacer su juramento y estar el resto de su vida al lado de ella

Una afirmativa fue lo que respondió tomando en su mano lo que sería el bello regalo para su novia, tras abrir la puerta camino decidido al lugar que se le había asignado, ya había varios invitados en sus lugares principalmente las y los padrinos de ambos, al estar posicionado en su lugar volvió a suspirar ahora más nervioso.

En otro punto se encuentra Saori junto con su hermano el cual al ver que ella lo había invitado a pasar a su habitación se sentó junto a ella escuchando atentamente lo que ella deseaba decirle, así como el de igual forma le dijo lo que hace tiempo quería decirle, y como todos los hermanos mostrar su gran odio a aquel hombre que quería arrebatarle a su hermanita, una discusión típica entre los hermanos antes de la boda si se me permite aclarar. Más sin embargo eso no evito que el día siguiera siendo perfecto para la joven Takanashi.

-Saori… realmente espero que seas feliz- Un abrazo, más que eso un dulce toque de afecto entre hermanos, al separarse llego el momento que era doloroso y feliz respectivamente, los hermanos Takanashi se dirigieron al lugar donde efectuaría la ceremonia, sí en efecto el bello momento en el que su apellido cambiaria de "Takanashi" a "Walker" finalmente había llegado.

Más sin embargo los nervios eran algo que no deseaban pasar desapercibidos en especial en los novios, aunque no eran los únicos nerviosos exactamente nunca nadie dijo que los nervios en una boda son exclusivos de dos ¿Cierto? Los dos hermanos se encontraban ya frente a la puerta listos para entrar y entregar a la tan especial y hermosa novia al altar, aunque lo que mas deseaba la joven albina era que como a toda novia su padre la dejara en el altar… y aunque ella no fuera el caso era feliz de que su hermano y mejor amigo estuviera feliz de que ella pudiera estar con ese alguien especial.

-_Gracias por ser mi hermano_- Fueron sus palabras antes de llegar al lado de su tan apreciado novio. Así de esa forma el padre empezó su ceremonia, atento y felices escuchaban como se llevaba a cabo el evento, y así mientras el tiempo pasaba el momento de hacer su juramento había llegado finalmente

-Ahora Allen Walker… ¿aceptas a Saori Takanashi como futura y legítima esposa, para cuidarla y amarla en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto- Su dulce mirar cambio por uno serio que le daba demasiada tranquilidad a su acompañante

-Y tú Saori Takanashi… … ¿aceptas a Allen Walker como futuro y legítimo esposa, para cuidarlo y amarlo en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-

-Por el poder que me a otorgado los declaro marido y mujer- Las palabras que ambos querían escuchar sonaron mirándose mutuamente sin poder evitar sonreír –Ya puedes besar a la novia- Los festejos no faltaron pues finalmente ambos habían cumplido lo que desde un principio deseaban casarse

(Por favor den play al último link) de esa forma terminando con su muy alegre ceremonia todos se dispusieron a bajar al patio principal si podía llamarse así ya que era demasiado amplio y perfecto para a ocasión deseada de una fiesta, al llegar al final de las escaleras pudo presenciarse a los Vocaloid con vestimentas elficas y acordes a la dulce melodía que tocaban para los recién casados, aunque ciertamente muy desacordes con el tema que usaron para su boda disfrutaban de la música que era para ellos.

Por otro lado en las mesas ya unos se encontraban esperando que llegaran los chefs con sus platillos listos para degustar, así como en la cocina ya se preparaban para salir y empezar a servir a los hambrientos invitados especialmente al novio que seguramente su estomago llevaba horas demandando por alimento, y como se había predicho al llegar a las mesas para empezar a servir su estomago se hizo notar.

Las pláticas era algo que no podían evitarse sobre todo en la mesa principal que se encontraba habitada por los recién casados, los hermanos Kanda, los hermanos Bookman, Circe y Ángel que a pesar de casi no tratarlos estar con ellos era reconfortante y tranquilizante a su vez, siendo la única mesa que parecía ser habitada por niños ya que tenían mucho más ruido que las demás y muchas más risas en otras palabras una mesa feliz y llena de alegría.

En la cual a esas alturas era prácticamente imposible escuchar algún tipo de pelea aún si solo era de broma, podían escucharse sus bromas y risas que invadían y se esparcían como enfermedad entre todos liberando las sonrisas que por la ocasión de la guerra muchos no liberaban; más sin embargo la bella imagen de una boda feliz fue interrumpida por los Noé. Extraño dirán ustedes al saber que llevaban sus propios obsequios a espaldas del conde, sobre todo Road quien se mostraba sumamente molesta por el hecho de que Allen no fuera más soltero, claro que aquella molestia se hizo a un lado momentáneamente

-Felicidades chaval/Allen- Fueron las palabras dirigidas tanto por Tikki como por Road entregando una enorme caja a los dos albinos, y así fue el caso con los demás Noé que se habían tomado la molestia de ir y casi al instante marcharse.

Pero eso no fue ningún tipo de impedimento para que siguieran festejando con el mismo ahínco de antes o que la hermosa y preciada curiosidad los consumiera a todos abriendo los extraños presentes de la familia de Noé. En efecto lindo regalo el de Tikki y Road, un marco de fotografía claramente importado de alguna parte de Inglaterra así como varios de los postres más famosos en Europa. Aunque el de Jasdebi no fuera perfecto era linda la idea de tener muñecos "vodo" de sus amigos por sí querían hacer cualquier tipo de maldad.

Aprovechando que veían esos obsequios los demás comenzaron a hacer entrega de los propios, liberando aún muchas más sonrisas de ambos albinos, y sin pasar una hora ya se encontraban hasta el tope de regalos claro apenas podían verse sus ojos entre tanto regalo.

Y sin esperarlo… o demasiado predecible su querido y muy amado supervisor se presenta ante ellos con su ultimo y MODIFICADO Komurin, capaz de realizar cualquier tipo de tarea domestica resistente a los líquidos en especial al café, una leve aura de miedo invadió a Allen y al igual que en un principio la inocencia de Saori agradeció el robot con una dulce sonrisa que hizo sentir más que feliz al líder de la familia Lee.

Inesperado ciertamente los generales llegaron con sus propios regalos, pero aún más extraño fue el ver a Cross que es entregaba un papel y se retiraba con una sonrisa de medio labio, un titulo de propiedad fue su regalo, propiedad de una bella casa cerca del mar a nombre de "Walker".

-General/maestro…- Aunque faltaban palabras para agradecer algo de tal magnitud su fría respuesta les basto para saber que no debían tratar de repeler algo

-Esta totalmente pagada estúpido aprendiz-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¡Feliz luna de miel tortolos moyashis!-

-¡No somos moyashis!- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de ver el lujoso carruaje alejarse de la rama hacia la puesta de sol, con una feliz pareja que acaba de hacer un sueño que empezó como un juego realidad…

* * *

**Lía: **ola de nuevo! les gusto? tengo derecho a continuar con vida? *.* por favor diganme que sí!

**Kaito: ** no seas tan dramatica seguro les gusto

**Rin:** es verdad trabajaste duro para quedar satisfecha con el resultado ^v^

**Lía:** gracias TvT

**Allen:** bueno como algo especial les tenemos una sorpresa!

**Saori:** amor no mientas "_kyaaaaaaa que feliz soy diciendole así w"_

**Allen: ** *completamente rojo*

**Lía: ** lo olvidaba!

*Inocencia, concédeme una vez mas tu poder, y permite a tu usuario derrotar el mal

**Dios permítele a la daga matar

*** projects/ name-that-color/ #327C14

****futura novia

**Kanda: ** las aclaraciones?

**Lía: ** sip ^v^

**Lilith:** oye y si pasamos a lo importante?

**Lavi: **sii! que estoy apoyando?

**Circe**: ahh Lavi *sujetando su frente*

**Ángel: ** erjem... bueno lo que la autora planea es mostrares los vestido que se usaron en la boda

**Len: **empezamos con la novia que es Saori-san... megustacasarme. es/ magazine/ files/ 2009/09

**Meiko: **seguimos con Lillith-chan... .blogspot _gMB_tNnnWkU/STSlf0TPE2I/ AAAAAAAASi0/CN5qbQrH-Co/s400/ vestidos_goticos_ _+(4).jpg

**Gumi: **tambien Junko-san... .blogspot _lqWNM14n_Bo/ TEcTAJURjTI/AAAAAAAAAL8/uPwEdGSKKyc/

**Miku: ***mirando la lista* Circe-chan!... .blogspot _i_IuDXOyIIQ/S5RjEc4TifI/ AAAAAAAABrY/6SdNGxUt5cI/ s400/victorian_wedding_

**Mikuo: **y por ultimo Marí-chan... wp-content/uploads/ 2010/03/vestido-gotico-largo-xv-a%C3%

**Rei: ** esos son los vestidos usados aunque... no los describieran

**Rui: **son todos alucivos a la epoca victoriana o gustos de vampiro...

**Kaiko:** de alguna forma britanico...

**Akaito: **tambien se aclara que cuando Meito fue a la cocina se hablo de los bocadillos

**Akaiko: **en Inglaterra a la hora del té se acostumbra tener uno que otro bocadillo sencillo para acompañar el té

**Meito: **tambien se aclara que para la comida que de plano nunca menciono

**Luka:** se procura usar todos los alimentos del plato de bien comer

**Lía:** hey! no estoy en la escuela quieres parar eso?

**Haku:** por otro lado se agradecen de corazón todos los reviwes que dejaron ^^

**Dell:** fueron la leña que mantuvo vivo el fic

**Lía:** muy poetico para tí no Dell?

**Marí: **bueno eso s ería todo por parte de nuestra loooca autora

**Lía: ** gracias por ser pacientes todo este tiempo que me tarde en escribir... y por leerme espero no decepcionar a nadie con este final me esforce por que me quedara de su agrado y para compensar mi tardanza!

Eso sería todo de mi parte y una vez más gracias y hasta el proximo fic mió que se animen a seguir!


	26. Epilogo

**Lía: **sorpresa! he regresado solo que está ocasión trayendo el epilogo de esta historia :3 tenía que haber un epilogo no xD sii fui un poquis mala y me tarde en hacerlo pero era sorpresa y nadie debí saber que existía :3 pero bueno ya no les dare más lata y les dejare a continuación los link que ocuparan en este epilogo

http - / - /: - www. - youtube. - com/ - watch?v= - arpu67bC36c

http - / - /: - www. - youtube. - com/ - watch?v= - 8cYjkePiYdc

http - / - /: - www. - youtube. - com/ - watch?v= - oyteTOBxRm8

solo quiten los ( - ) para que se reprodusca bien el video

* * *

**Epilogo**

Como todas las mañanas el sol comenzó a iluminar lenta y delicadamente la ventana que daba hacia una joven que dormía plácidamente, mostrando muecas de disgusto ante el mismo, jalando la blanca sabana que cubría su cuerpo con la intención de taparse de aquella luz, más sin embargo al no encontrar ningún tipo de oposición ante su apoderamiento con los ojos aún cerrados palmeo el otro lado de su cama dando cuenta así de que falta algo o alguien.

-¿Allen?- Abre levemente un ojo dejando que entre luz en este buscando con la mirada al susodicho -¿Allen?- Ahora un poco más incorporada se sienta tallando sus ojos y a su vez dejando caer su cabello sobre sus hombros y parte de su pecho

-Despertaste- Le sonríe asomándose a la habitación limpiando sus manos y quitándose el mandil que traía puesto –Me alegró- Se acerca a ella notando que estaba haciendo un divertido puchero -¿Cariño?-

-Moo ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta despertar y ver que no estás?- Desvía el rostro aguantándose las ganas de reír, hasta sentir un pesó extra en la cama y sobre sus hombros

-Vamos es la misma historia de siempre, haces berrinche por que no estoy y al desayunar se te olvida- Gira su cabeza usando un dedo haciendo que lo vea -¿No podemos cambiar la rutina por una vez?- Ella sonríe dándose la vuelta para poder quedar entre sus brazos

-Claro que no- Le da un corto besó antes de dejarse caer sobre su pecho

-¡Saori te lastimarás!- Casi en automático se sienta enderezando a la chica a lo que ella volvió a hacer un puchero

-¡Allen el estar embarazada no significa ser una invalida que no puede hacer ningún movimiento!- Y aquí íbamos otra vez, una de las tantas pequeñas discusiones que tenían al iniciar el día y el caso era que la joven albina al tener cuatro meses de embarazo no dejaba de preocupar a Allen y que cuidara en extremo todas ya cada una de sus acciones –Baka-

-Hai, hai anda cariño vamos a desayunar te prepare arroz con Curry y onigiris de atún- Y como si fuese un interruptor el semblante de la chica cambio a uno completamente feliz

-¡Si Allen me cocino pescado!- Brinca de felicidad a los brazos de su esposo dejando que este le de vueltas en el aire antes de entrar en el comedor dónde se encontraba todo listo –Mmmm se ve tan delicioso- Con un brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña gota de saliva escurriendo por su boca fue todo lo que necesito para que Allen se acercara a ella por detrás abrazando su poco abultado vientre -¿Amor?-

-_Te amo_- Fueron sus palabras antes de besar dulcemente el cuello de su albina y esposa al tiempo que escuchaban las olas golpear contra la orilla

**-xoxox-**

Por otro lado en alguna parte de Rusia se podía ver claramente como la luna en todo su esplendor iluminaba a un joven que se mantenía sumamente fijo en su lectura ignorando todo lo que sea que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. Siendo su compañero en la lectura su fiel y cariñoso lobo gris que desde hacía algún tiempo se sentaba a su lado cada vez que él se disponía a iniciar con su lectura.

-Hey será mejor que te apures y te aprendas ese discurso los ancianos esperan que des una buena impresión-

-Tú tambien te estás poniendo viejo Yiyi- Responde este despegando los ojos de su lectura por un momento para ver al hombrecito frente a él, quien no dudo ni un segundo en golpearlo

-¡Y sigo siendo tú superior y merezco respeto mocoso!-

-¡Maldición Yiyi! Ni aunque pasen mil años dejaras de ser un panda amargado- Se levanta del suelo sobando la zona golpeada

-Mocoso inmaduro- Se aleja de él permitiéndole volver a su lectura y dando pasó así a que una belle pelinegra se acerca a el

-¿Estás bien? Creo que está vez te golpeo demasiado fuerte- Se sienta frente a él sujetando su roja mejilla –Con un poco de alcohol y ya quedó- Sonríe haciendo que el chico la viera

-Enserio Jun estoy bien…- Un lindo tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas ante la cercanía de su hermana -¿J-Jun?-

-Necesitas quitarte eso antes de que los ancianos te vean o no te creerán digno- Se sienta junto a él comenzando a limpiar dicho golpe

-En-enserio estoy bien Jun n-no ahí necesidad d-de hacer ta-tanto- Y mientras más cerca sentía a su hermana más aumentaba en tono en sus mejillas

-¡Hey! ¿Cuántas veces te voy a repetir que te alejes de MI Lavi?- Recrimina una chica de larga cabellera plateada atada en una coleta –Es MIO Junko y no lo voy a compartir-

-Pero él es MI hermano Circe- Abraza su cabeza contra su pecho poniendo así al muchacho en una situación incomoda –Debe prestar más atención a su hermanita que a la tipa que dice quererlo-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste desgraciada?!- Acerca su rostro al de ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba un brazo del pelirrojo atrayéndolo hacia ella

-O-oigan ¿Puedo dar mi opinión?- Las miradas furiosas de ambas chicas le dio a entender que nuevamente su palabra no era tomada en cuenta –_"Si ¿Por qué no lo imagine?"_- Piensa siendo nuevamente la victima entre una de las tantas peleas que tenían su hermana y su novia actualmente

-¡Suéltalo es mió!- Amenaza la una a la otra jalando a Lavi con la intención de tenerlo solo para ellas

-Chicas si me siguen jalando así no habrá Lavi para nadie- Casi grita al sentir la presión de sus brazos sintiéndolos como si se los estuvieran arrancando

-¡Lo lamento! ¿Tú lo lamentas? ¡Sí tu eres la que lo estaba lastimando!- Comenzando así una de sus múltiples peleas que tenían desde hacía algún tiempo atrás, siendo algo rutinario para todos los que habitaban a su alrededor y para el mismísimo Lavi que era el más afecta cada vez que ambas chicas se ponían a pelar

**-xoxox-**

En otra parte podíamos encontrar a dos jóvenes que no iban tomados de las manos, si no agarrando las pequeñas manos de la criatura que iba en medio de ambos, dando como podía lo que serían sus primeros pasos encantando a todas las chicas que pasaban junto a ellos al igual que causando suma ternura en las madres ya experimentadas pero de igual manera ambos padres con una sonrisa en sus rostros; y como no tenerla si haber formado una familia con el hombre que más amas era lo más bello que toda chica podía desear.

-Mama queyo- Señalo el pequeño una heladería cruzando la calle con una sonrisa –Queyo, Ryo queye- Ella sonríe tomándolo entre sus brazos

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a papá si te compra uno?- Besa su nariz liberando leves risas del pequeño quien de inmediato miró al hombre frente a el

-Papa Ryo queye ¿Pede?-

-Claro que puedes campeón- Cruzan la calle para comprar el tan ansiado helado de chocolate del niño -¿Te gusta?- El asiente con sus cachecitos manchados de dicho alimento

-Ti Ryo mama y papa o qui- o qui… dos quiedo- Sonríe subiendo a la carroza acomodándose en lo que podría ser un pequeño asiento que había sido integrado a la misma, sentado frente a sus padres -Mama, papa ¿Te vamod a cena?-

-No Ryo, no es "vamod" es "va-mos"- Corrige amablemente su padre ayudándole a hablar mejor, a lo que él se reía y trataba de corregirse

-Vamos a cenar con tu tío- Explica la chica de ojos carmín limpiando con una servilleta las mejillas de su pequeño

-¡¿Tío Co?! ¡¿Co e tío Co?!- Una sonrisa adorno su rostro a la vez que comenzaba a festejar

-No mi amor no es "Co"- Ríe al igual que su esposo –Cross, vamos a cenar con tu tío Cross- Aclara mirando con cierta nostalgia la ventana

-Marí amor ¿Pasa algo?- Ella se regresa a verlo

-Recuerdo cuando todavía era exorcista, jeje el abuelo estaba detrás de mí todo el tiempo- Recarga su cabeza en su hombro –Ha pasado tanto tiempo Ángel, que pareciera que apenas ayer renuncie a la orden para estar contigo y con Ryo-

-Lo recuero amor fue el mismo día que deje la sección científica- Mientras el pequeño festejaba por ver a su tan querido tío, los dos padres mantenían su silenciosa plática para poder dejar al pequeño disfrutar de su juego con los muñecos que le habían comprado por su cumpleaños-

-¿Sabes? No me arrepiento- Ángel la mira sorprendido sin terminar de creerlo –Aunque mis tíos y mi abuelo se molestaron por que deje la orden no me arrepiento, gracias a eso puedo estar contigo y con Ryo sin correr ningún riesgo- Le besa dulcemente rodeando su cuello

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento aunque sé que Circe jamás se enojara conmigo, no me arrepiento de haberla enfrentado cuando le dije que me iba a casar contigo- Corresponde su besó juntando sus frentes

**-xoxox-**

Por otro lado se podía visualizar un enorme jardín en el cuál se encontraba una mesita blanca bien decorada y con una sombrilla encima tapando a la joven que se encontraba ahí sentada y que claramente disfrutaba de su té. Y aun cuando en el mismo había demasiada servidumbre cortando podando, quitando y poniendo no parecía ser un estorbo para la chica.

-Ojou-sama su hermano ha llegado- Ella sonríe elevando el rostro evitando que su sombrero lo cubra –Esta en camino-

-Gracias Carlota- Da un sorbo a la delicada taza antes de retirar el sombrero y dejar su larga cabellera caer sobre su espalda

-Me voy por unas horas y tú haces lo que se te da la gana ¿Verdad?- Se gira ante la gruesa voz que comenzó a regañarla

-Pero si no me portado mal- Se gira sobre la silla para mirarlo –Hoy he sido niña buena- Hace circulitos en su pecho sin dejar de mirarlo

-¿Enserio?- Arquea una ceja refiriéndose a su vestimenta –Sí eso fuera verdad ¿Porque soltaste tu cabello?-

-¿Qué? Porque ya me había estorbado el sombrero pro eso- Se excusa rápidamente dándose la vuelta –No importa ven- Lo jala hasta sentarlo frente a ella

-¿Tengo que hacer esto?- Se resigna mirándola fijamente -¿Lillith es obligatorio?-

-Claro me lo prometiste- Se sostiene en la mesa viéndolo fijamente –Prometiste que vendrías a verme siempre que tuvieras tiempo ya que no quisiste dejar la orden…-

-Tú NO te quisiste quedar- Le regresa la mirada recordándose en su mano

-No iba a hacerlo, mi deber es estar aquí y el tuyo también- Responde antes de que se le ocurriera decir cualquier otra cosa, obteniendo un cansado suspiro por su parte antes de pararse y mover su silla aún lado del de la chica acercando su rostro al de ella logrando que está se sonroje levemente -¿Y-Yuu?-

-Tu eres la hermana mayor, yo no tengo por que estar aquí- Siente como es jalado del cuello lentamente -¡Oe!-

-¿Y eso qué?- Acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de él –Tu deber es cuidar a tú hermanita de los "pretendientes" que llegan por montones- Solo bastaron esas palabras para que un aura negra recorriera al exorcista y que al instante se pusiera en modo "asesino"

-¿Qué?- Ella rio por lo bajo dándole un dulce pero rápido besó –Oye hablo enserio basta- Se sienta tratando así de alejarse de ella, viendo a su vez divertido como ella inflaba los cachetes haciendo puchero que para sus veintiocho años de edad seguían viéndose tiernos –Pareces bebé haciendo eso-

-Eres un grosero- Grita sintiendo un leve golpe en su cabeza mirando a su hermano que agitaba su cabello –Mo… deja mi cabello-

-No importa que edad tengas no cambiaras ¿Verdad?- Ella se sonroja levemente mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa

**-xoxox-**

En otro punto de Italia podemos visualizar la mejorada por séptima vez orden oscura, de ahora una estructura mucho mejor y más resistente que en un principio residiendo en esta muchos más buscadores como exorcistas que eran reclutados por los generales, sin olvidar a las mentes maestras detrás de toda la estructura recién renovada la sección científica que a pesar de trabajar sin ver ninguna recompensa a cambio por parte del supervisor seguían trabajando por el bien de los exorcistas que ahí se encontraban.

-Jeje- Ríe por lo bajo un hombre alto vestido de blanco rodeado de cartas las cuales unas cuantas estaban abiertas y siendo leídas por dicho hombre –Vaya que han crecido- Susurra para sí recargándose en su mano

-¿Nii-san, pasa algo malo?- Pregunta su hermana dejando su taza de café frente a él

-Claro que no Lenalee- Le sonríe señalando las cartas –Son las cartas que mandan Allen-kun y Lillith-chan- Explica regresando su vista a estás

-¿Enserio?- Está se acerca para poder leer la que en esos momentos estaba leyendo su hermano, colocando su ahora un poco más largo cabello tras su oreja

"…_Komui-san ¿Cómo va todo por allá? De maravilla quiero creer, es una broma conociéndolo a usted y la sección científica estoy segura de que no puede salir nada mal ¿Cierto? Dígame ¿Mi hermano le ha dado mucha lata? ¿Se porta como debe? Jeje eso espero también salude a la sección científica de mi parte y la de Allen también, aunque él se la pase diciendo que no es necesario mandar saludos ya que todos sabes que les desea lo mejor…_"

Esa era de tantas cartas que le llegaban al supervisor desde que la recién formada familia Walker comenzó a vivir a distancia de la orden, claro sin separarse de ella totalmente digo ¿Quién le autorizaría al general más joven de la orden abandonarla? Quitando el hecho de que tanto el supervisor como el resto se lo hubieran impedido.

-¡Wa! Van a tener un bebé, que felicidad por ambos- Exclama la chica sentándose aún lado de su hermano

-Ciertamente Lenalee, solo espero que vengan pronto a visitarnos- Guarda la carta junto con la foto anexada en su respectivo sobre, tomando uno nuevo

-Hey Komui Reveer empezó a quejarse por que son pasadas las cuatro y tú te has presentado a ver los avances- Ante las palabras del mayor de los Takanashi el supervisor se pasó de pie yendo casi como un rayo a la sección científica, pues en los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que los Vocaloid regresaron a su hogar Komui había aprendido, a respetar los horarios acordados con Reveer de lo contrario le iban a suspender su amado café. Recibiendo el joven una risa por parte de la menor de los Lee -¿Dije algo gracioso Lena?-

-Apenas son cuatro dos- Aclara ella guardando las cartas de su hermano -¿Qué tal la misión Rinji?- Este se sienta en dónde antes estaba el supervisor subiendo los pies a su escritorio

-Unos cuantos nivel tres y un nivel cinco de nuevo- Responde viendo las cartas que había enviado su hermana -¿Saori será madre? Vaya tendré que conocer al cabezón a su tiempo-

-¿Qué tal que es niña?- El ríe alborotando su cabello

-De igual manera lo conoceré después de todo es MI sobrino- Y así dio inicio a una de sus tantas platicas que tenía con la chica desde que había decidido quedarse en la orden como exorcista, al igual que arriesgarse a salir con la chica a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría morir por ese hecho

-¡Lenalee, Rinji-kun!- Les habla Komui llegando de sorpresa a su oficina con una carta en mano y una sonrisa como ninguna otra -¡Arréglense que nos vamos en unas horas~!-

-¿"Vamos"?- Cuestiona el chico parándose en el ahora visible piso cortesía del mismo y la chica a su lado –Perdona Komui no logro comprender- Le muestra el sobre aún cerrado –Oh Wow un sobre cerrado están… ¿Interesante?- Se burla sarcástico haciendo reír a Lenalee

-¡Sigue así de sarcástico y no iras!- Vuelve aquejarse y ahora siendo Rinji el que exigía una explicación clara –Pues a la fiesta de compromiso de Lillith-chan claro- Ante sus palabras ambos se miraron extrañado

-¿Compromiso? ¿Lillith? Jajaja buena broma Komui- Admite Rinji sosteniendo su estomago, viendo como él lo miraba serio sacando la invitación y mostrándosela –Vaya es enserio…-

**-xoxox-**

-¡Ojou-sama por favor deje de moverse!- Pedían las mucamas a cierta peli azul que solo estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro arreglándose, peinándose buscando aretes… ¿Motivo? Hasta el momento desconocido -¡Ojou-sama!- Le regaño picándole con la aguja haciendo que se quede quieta –Deje de moverse tanto por favor-

-Lo lamento es solo que… estoy nerviosa- Ella niega con la cabeza –Por las reacciones que tendrán al llegar-

-Yo supongo que muy sorprendidas y confusas Ojou-sama- Se levanta haciéndole saber que había terminado de arreglar su falda –Bueno será mejor que vaya a ver si el resto de las cosas ya están listas- Lillith siente saliendo rápidamente de su habitación camino a la cocina

-¡Luigi-kun!- Entra azotando la puerta -¿Cómo va todo?- El negó sujetando su sien

-Oh princesa me gustaría decirle lo que desea escuchar pero…- Mira las ollas –El caso es que todavía nos falta terminar los platos fuertes, bocadillos y postres- Miró por unos momentos alrededor hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -¿Princesa?-

-Llame a Madeleine-san es ama de casa sabrá como ayudarle- Sale tan rápido como entró dirigiéndose al jardín dónde estaban colocando las mesas en las que se serviría el festín -¿Cómo va todo?-

-Casi terminamos princesa solo falta su hermano que traiga el hielo y quedó todo listo- Suspira aliviada entrando al salón principal viendo que las luces iban igual que el jardín en orden

-_"Bien solo falta lo más importante, los invitados"_- Camina hacia atrás viendo como se veía todo al entrar

-¡Hey!- Se queja una voz masculina detrás de ella –Lillith fíjate por dónde caminas-

-Perdona Yuu, solo veía que todo estuviera listo-

-Yo digo que lo está- Responde dejando el hielo en el jardín y regresando a un lado de su hermana -¿Qué pusiste en las invitaciones?-

-Jeje lo sabrás cuando ellos lleguen- Guiña dándole a entender que ni él se enteraría –Anda ahí que arreglarte- Sonríe comenzando a jalarlo a su habitación y tras ella varias mucamas

-¡Me rehusó a parecer pingüino!-

** -xoxox-**

-¡Lillith!- Grita Saori corriendo hacia la susodicha seguida de constantes regaños por parte de su esposo -¡Qué felicidad siento por ti!- La abraza siendo correspondida –Realmente nunca me espere algo así pero me alegra tanto el saber que ahora ambos son felices- Seguido llega Allen viendo confundida a Saori para luego dirigirse a Lillith y saludarla –Me sentí tan feliz al saber que estabas embarazada-

-¡¿Embarazada?!- Los tres se giraron al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar y tenía una clara expresión de sorpresa y al parecer era él único -¿No era una fiesta por la despedida de soltero de Yuu-chan?-

-¿Qué? Lavi creo que leíste mal la invitación- Secundó Allen a Saori mostrándole su invitación comprobando que decía eso

-Pero mira Allen no estoy loco- Imita su acción a lo que el albino solo pudo asentir en silencio

-Pues si dice que es su despedida de soltero de Kanda…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No era la fiesta de compromiso de Lillith-chan…?-

-¡Ja! Lo sabía ella no se podía casar sin que Yuu lo evitara- Se burla Rinji golpeando levemente el hombro del supervisor

-¿Compromiso?- Ahora eran Allen y Lavi los que veían extrañados a Komui que claramente se mostraba confundido -¿De qué están hablando Lillith-sa…? ¿Lillith?- De esa forma todos notaron la misteriosa ausencia de la chica que hasta hace unos pocos minutos se haya detrás de los albinos -¿Saori a dónde fue Lillith?-

-Eso quisiera saber Allen- Responde ella viendo como entraban alegremente Marí y Junko platicando como si no se hubieran enterado de nada -¡Marí, Junko!- Se acerca a ellas sonriendo -¿Cómo están?-

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo estás tú futura madre?- Aclara Marí sonriendole a lo que la albina se ruborizo levemente con una sonrisa –Muy bien déjame decirte y feliz por encontrarlos a todos aquí-

-Felicidades Saori- Responde Junko entregándole un pequeño paquete forrado, ella la mira extrañada aceptando el regalo- ¡Ah! Es una tradición del clan Bookman, cuando una mujer se embaraza acostumbramos darle un obsequio para la suerte creo que es, jeje la verdad es tan antiguo que no recordamos por que es-

-Bueno muchas gracias Junko, por cierto Marí ¿Y tu marido?-

-Afuera haciendo las paces con Circe- Señala la puerta de la cual entra corriendo el pequeño Ryo que se lanzó a los brazos de su madre -¿Ryo?-

-Shhh condeme- Pide asiéndose pasar por parte de su largo vestido

-¿Esconderse de quien?- Preguntan las chicas a lo que Marí les guiña un ojo señalando la puerta y a Allen que estaba shockeado

-¡¿Ma-maestro?!-

-Estúpido aprendiz ¿Dónde están tus modales? No se grita en una casa ajena- Le reprime a lo que el albino no le quito el ojo de encima –Ryo ya te vi- Dice de espaldas a Marí haciendo que el pequeño salga de su escondite

-¿Eh? No futo, tío Coo taposo- Se acerca a él inflando los cachecitos –Ota ve- El pelirrojo se inclina para tomarlo en sus brazos y ponerlo en su hombro

-No tío esta cansado-

-¿Enserio creíste que me enoje contigo Ángel?- El asiente entrando junto con su hermana -¡Jamás me enojaría contigo Ángel, con tu esposa todo el tiempo pero contigo nunca!- Lo abraza recibiendo un abrazo de su parte

-_Eso me recuerda_… ¡Lillith-chan! ¿Qué rayos eran esas invitaciones falsas?- Una risa se dejó escuchar tras ellos siendo Lillith que venía acompañada por su hermano y su mala cara por obligarlo a vestir como estaba

-Definitivamente sus expresiones valieron la pena, y se nota que solo Junko y Circe las leyeron bien- Todos se vuelven extrañados siendo Saori la que cayó en la realidad -¿Lo has notado ya Saori?- Ella siente

-Al reverso de la invitación dice "Jaja ¿Te las has creído? Me alegra, el verdadero motivo de está invitación es para invitarles cordialmente al cumpleaños número cuatro del pequeño Ryo, el hijo de Marí y Ángel, esperamos poder verte en palacio el día de hoy, el arca del general Cross pasará a recogerlos para mejorar su comodidad"- Ante esto todos se pusieron a revisar sus respectivas invitaciones

-Maldición si viene- La peli-azul ríe levemente ante el descuido de sus amigos y lo cierto es, que luego de cuatro años de haberse separado le había venido el antojo de jugarles una mala broma a todos y al darse cuenta el resto de la gracia del asunto secundaron a la peli-azul que juntó con su hermano llevaban un buen rato burlándose de ellos.

**-xoxox-**

-¡Kaito apúrate!- Llamó Meiko quien se encontraba dentro de la camioneta en la cual estaban todos los Vocaloid subidos y listos para partir a su tan esperado día de campo -¡Kaito te voy a dejar aquí!-

-¡Ya voy Mei-chan, ya voy!- Se apresura a subir cargando con el una gran caja en la cuál indudablemente había helado por que había helado –Tenía que encontrar el resto de los helados-

-¡Eres un idiota descerebrado!- Se queja golpeándolo y haciendo que este casi tire su tan preciado hielo con saborizante artificial –Te dije que iríamos al campo al sol, no puedes traer eso-

-Pero el helado es vital para mi- Responde guardando la caja en la cajuela para subir al asiento de copiloto y al igual que los demás sujetarse con lo que pudiera, ya que Meiko más volante no era buena combinación y al ser "la mayor autoridad" era imposible el tratar siquiera de reprocharle algo

-Bueno ahora sujétense fuerte que ya nos vamos-

-Rin si muero aquí tráeme de la muerte como un zombie-

-¿Qué…?- Y antes de poder responder ya había sido pisado el acelerador y todo cuerpo y materia existente en ese vehículo fue aplastado por la inercia, haciendo que los inconfundibles gritos desgarradores del terror invadieran todo la carretera -¡MEIKO-SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!- Fue una de las tantas quejas que le daban a la castaña, que tenía la más mínima intención de bajar la velocidad aún por qué estuviera toda la estación de policías tras ella bajaría la velocidad

-Me-Meiko queremos llegar a salvo- Más la velocidad que tenía y el estero a todo volumen le prohibía poder escuchar las quejas de los demás

-¡SÍ WOO ADRENALINA MÁS RÁPIDO MEIKO!- La peli-acusa a pesar de correr más riesgo que nadie por ser el copiloto eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser la más emocionada de todos y tener la ventaja de ser la única que podía escuchar Meiko.

Así se llevaron una media hora más de viaje, sintiendo la muerte detrás de ellos ganas no faltaron para que brincaran, el problema era que así morían realmente, siendo su única alternativa rogar y seguir implorando que terminara rápido su sufrir. Siendo escuchados llegaron a su destino bajando en automático y aplastándose en el pasto arrastrándose hasta llegara a la orilla del lago donde tomarían su acostumbrado picnic.

-¡Por poco llegamos muertos!-

-Vamos Gakupo no exageres llegamos vivos y a tiempo- Sonríe abriendo la cajuela –Ahora ayúdenme a sacar todo esto- Ordena a los hombres quienes con gesto molesto empezaron a ayudar –Haku tu y Luka pongan la manta mientras Lily y yo acomodaremos las sillas- La peliblanca asiente comenzando con su labor

-Mei-chan ¿Podemos entrar a nadar en lo que está todo listo?- Pregunta Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No veo por qué no, conociéndolos se tardaran un poco además hoy hace buen clima- Tapa sus ojos con su mano –Solo no se peleen como la ultima vez-

-Claro Meiko ¡Mikuo dijo que sí!- Avisa a lo que el resto dio un brinco de felicidad sacando de sus mochilas sus ya preparados trajes de baño para poder nadar

-Hey Miki ¿Preparaste el equipo?- La oji-azul sujeta tu mentón dudosa, acto seguido se gira a su bolso sacando una pequeña caja –Bien espero que este todo, ¡Piko!- Llama a la peli-blanca –Ayuda a Gumi y Gumiya con la mesa por favor no creo que puedan solos- Ella asiente yendo hacia ellos -¡Rinto, Lenka! ¡Dejen de tragarse mi helado y empiecen a sacar a todos del lago!-

-¡Cómo tu digas Luki!- Ambos rubios hacen seña militar antes de acercarse a los demás pidiéndoles que salieran del agua, molestos pero sin decir otro reproche uno por uno empezaron a salir del agua –Listo vamos a comer Rinto-

-Gran idea Lenka- Responde este abrazando los hombros de la chica

**-xoxox-**

El tiempo pasó y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, todos se encontraban reunidos frente a sus instrumentos y micrófonos mientras que los demás discutían sobre con que canción empezar, una pelea un tanto inútil dirán pero para ellos era demasiado importante sobre todo en esa fecha.

-Bien entonces empezaremos con "Panda Hero", seguiremos con "Re-Birthday", Ah it's wonderfull life as a cat" y terminaríamos con "Goodbye to Alice"- Todos asienten ante las palabras de Luka cada quien tomo posición respirando profundamente antes de comenzar, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro (play al primer link).

*******Flash Back*******

Lo último que pudieron ve fue el carruaje con ambos albinos alejarse, todos les despedían con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque unos volverían a verles tiempo después había unos que simplemente por más que desearan no iban a poder reunirse con ellos una vez más.

Tras alejarse los recién casados todos se adentraron nuevamente en la rama asiática, para terminar de comer o relajarse un poco, entre ellos estaban incluidos los Vocaloid que una vez dentro encontraron a Komui teniendo una extraña discusión con Bak, el cual a cada palabra que decía su superior aumentaba un poco más su asombro a su vez que su preocupación. Reparando en Kaito y Meiko que eran los que se habían acercado ante sus miradas invadidas por la preocupación.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Komui?-

-Sí y no Meiko-chan- Desvía el rostro –Me temó que en poco tiempo que estuvieron dentro del muro de Fou pudimos notar un percance…-

-¿Qué… tipo de percance?- Kaito se atrevió a hablar al asegurarse que los demás no estaban cerca – ¿Komui?-

-Me temó Kaito… que por el momento son estables, pero si no hayamos una forma de mantenerles así…-

-Eso significa que…-

-¿Desaparecemos?- Termina Meiko mirando a Bak el cual asiente desviando el rostro

-Por el momento tendremos que mantenerlos cerca del muro de Fou, para que se estabilicen un poco más antes de lograr regresarlos-

**-xoxox-**

Conforme pasaba el tiempo se notaba mucho más el daño que sufrían los Vocaloid por la falta de descanso adecuado, comenzaban a desmaterializarse con mayor rapidez y aunque de algo les servía no seguiría durándoles por mucho más tiempo.

Mientras más tardaban en encontrar una forma de regresarlos, más se preocupaba Komui debido a que en cierto modo era su responsabilidad que regresaran sanos y salvos de vuelta a su hogar _[["Narra Miku" Lo recuerdo claramente como si fuese ayer, cuando el pobre caminaba de un lado a otro sin querer detenerse y al mismo tiempo sin poder hallar la forma de regresarnos, los mayores resistíamos todavía un poco más pero los más pequeños era complicado que estuvieran mas de dos horas estables antes de comenzar a debilitarse]] _ya había pasado un mes desde que descubrieron la manera de mantenerlos sanos, pero no había una todavía para regresarlos.

-¿Alguna novedad Bak?-

-Hasta el momento nada Komui- Rasca su nuca suspirando pesado –Podríamos tratar con el arca pero corremos el riesgo de que les suceda algo malo en ella- _[[Cada vez que queríamos saber que ya había forma de volver nos respondían con un seco "ya casi", Mikuo y yo sabíamos que algo malo iba a pasar pero aun así, queríamos confirmar que era, por el bien de todos]]_ Mira las computadoras una vez mas sin hallar ningún dato relevante –Solo esperemos poder regresarlo pronto.

_[[Lo que más nos dolía era tener que pasarnos todo el día frente a un muro debido a las caídas que tenían Len y Rin principalmente, estuvimos demasiado tiempo preguntándonos por qué más nadie nos lo quería decir, terminamos optando por dejar ese tema por la paz y esperar que todo mejorara rápidamente]]_

-¡Bak-chan!- Se escuchó por toda la orden siendo los dueños del llamado Kaito y Meiko _[[Hasta que lo inevitable llego y no hubo más forma de lograr ignorar ese hecho que tanto tiempo queríamos dejar de lado]]_ -¡Bak-chan!-

-¿Qué sucede Meiko-san?-

-¡Len y Rin no despiertan!-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer el suelo, algunas provenientes de los ojos de los mismo otras simplemente venían del cielo, más algo era claramente seguro y eso era que ninguna de las dos caía de felicidad.

Golpeando su frente levemente en el micrófono, respirando pesadamente y tratando de no sucumbir al llanto levantando la cabeza pudo confirmar que había empezado a llover

-Miku ¿Continuamos?- La peli-agua asiente al momento que escucha la próxima melodía (den play al segundo link)

-Seguro-

*******Flash Back*******

-¡¿Qué?!- El rubio se apresura a llegar donde se encontraban los gemelos Kagamine deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que le habían dicho haya sido una muy mala broma _[["Narra Mikuo" Hubo un momento en el que decidimos salir un momento para ir por la comida, Miku y yo cuidábamos a Len y Rin por el momento, no creímos que nada malo sucedería en ese intervalo de tiempo. Claro que nunca imaginamos que al llegar veríamos que ambos enanos no respondían]] _-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-

-Fuimos por comida y al regresar ninguno de los dos reaccionaba- _[[Fue uno de esos momentos en los que hasta yo mismo deseaba que ambos nos estuvieran jugando una mala broma, pero no era así hasta ellos trataron de hacerlos reaccionar pero nada]]_

-Ire por Fou haber si ella puede hacer algo…- Antes de poder avanzar es detenido por el peli-agua -¿Mikuo…-kun?-

-Antes de que te vayas quiero saber si ya ahí alguna forma de volver a casa-

-Todavía no hallamos la seguridad de que no les pase nada en el regreso _[[Eso era un gran alivio, había una forma pero… no estaban seguro de si era confiable o no, me dieron tantas ganas de ofrecerme como conejillo de indias pero sabía que si lo hacía… Miku se sentiría muy mal]] _–Esperen un poco más les prometo hallar la forma-

Sale rápidamente del lugar en busca de la susodicha, la cual estaba llevando acabo un seguimiento del comportamiento de los Vocaloid desde su estancia ahí, y era también la que confirmaba la seguridad de su regreso, al enterarse de la situación llegó tan rápido se lo permitieron sus pies, era claro, ambos rubios estaban perdiendo demasiada energía pero…¿Por qué? _[[Cuando vi llegar a Fou sentí un gran alivio, ella sabría que tienen Len y Rin, o como reanimarlos, desde que llegamos siempre ha encontrado una forma de regresarnos a la normalidad… solo espero que está ocasión sea así]]_

-Bak… llévalos a enfermería a todos, creo haber hallado la forma de mandarlos de regreso- Ante sus palabras ambos peli-agua sonrieron complacidos

-Me alegra tanto…-

-¿Miku?- Su hermano mayor se gira verla solo para contraer la mirada -¡Miku!-

-¿Qué sucede?- Se giran los demás solo para poder comprobar que la chica había colapsado -¡Miku-chan!-

-¡Bak-sama, los demás también están colapsando!- El rubio levanta la mirada totalmente preocupado-

*******Fin del Flash Back******

-¿Todo bien Mikuo?- Posa sus ojos en los de su hermana antes de sonreírle dulcemente

-Recordaba el día que volvimos-

-Suertudo… eres el único que no colapso ese día-

-Jeje yo no le llamaría suerte Kaiko- (den play al tercer link)

*******Flash Back*******

Negro, todo era negro y nada más por más que quisiera esforzarse para ver algo diferente, no lo lograba, talló varias veces sus ojos sin lograr ver algo diferente, escucho un leve respirar a un lado suyo, fue entonces que todo se empezó a iluminar podía distinguir la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que eran reflejadas en el lago frente a él. Y pudo ver con mayor claridad a su hermana que todavía yacía inconsciente a su lado, se agacho para quedara a su altura y tomarla entre sus brazos, si entiendo así mismo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba poco a poco.

-¿Miku?- La llamó con la esperanza de que ella abriera los ojos -¿Miku?- La movió un poco logrando así que ella recuperara un poco la conciencia

-¿Mikuo?- Sujeta su mejilla con delicadeza al igual que su hermano abraza su mano -¿Qu-qué pasó?-

-Volvimos- Agacha su cabeza hasta topar con su frente y así escuchar a los demás que entraban en conciencia también y se extrañaban al ver su alrededor

-¿E-esto es…?-

-¿De verdad?- Tanto Luke como Kaito miraron extrañados a Mikuo el cual sonrió afirmadoramente

-Estamos en el lago de Okinawa- Ante sus palabras estos dos sonríen para sí al mismo tiempo que se ponen en pie con dificultades para reanimar a los demás.

-Será mejor que pidamos un taxi… por como estamos ahora no será fácil llegar a casa- Informa Meiko caminando con ayuda de Luka a la carretera para hacer la parada

**-xoxox-**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que regresaron a su hogar y encontrar una manera de que los llevaran, la mayoría se encontraban despiertos aunque cargando, pero en una sola pieza, los pequeños eran los que se hallaban todavía dormidos, solo había algo que los relajaba y eso era que habían logrado llegar a salvo, no sabían como, ni cuando, solo les reconfortaba el saber que estarían más estables de ahora en adelante.

Algunos fueron a la cocina que seguía en perfecto estado gracias a sus mucamas y mayordomos, preparando de esa forma un desayuno que los haría sentirse llenos, ya que debido a sus constantes caídas en la orden les era un tanto difícil comer con regularidad _[["Narra Miku" Lo último que recordé haber visto antes de despertar en mi cama, con mi hermano sujetando mi mano, y recostado a un costado de mi cama, fue la belleza de la blanca luna en todo su esplendor, un esplendor que únicamente es posible ver desde Japón, y eso solo significaba una sola cosa]]_ Al cabo de unos pocos minutos varios ya se encontraban despiertos y desayunando, algo sencillo claro pero que de forma clara les haría sentirse mucho mejor, no hasta que escucharon los pasos de ciertos gemelos rubios que, lentamente se acercaban a la cocina con toda la intención de asaltarles para saciar su gruñir de tripas _[[De una u otra forma regresamos, aun cuando era una noticia buena, todavía quería saber como habías regresado… claro ya no podía preguntar para saber como… ya no estaba nunca más en mis posibilidades]]_

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Al terminar la melodía todos se miraron mutuamente y con una leve sonrisa miraron el cielo, comprobando así que pronto comenzaría a llover, guardaron sus instrumentos para que el agua no los dañase pero de igual forma se quedarían ahí un tiempo más para recordar el tiempo que pasaron con los exorcistas, y a su vez el que ya nunca pasaran.

-Increíble ¿No?- Se regresan a mirar confundida a la peli-agua –La rapidez con la que han pasado cuatro años desde que nos trajeron de regreso- Toma asiento a la orilla del lago –Cuatro años… desde la última vez que los vimos con la mínima energía que teníamos- Sonríe desviando sus ojos a la luna al igual que los demás

-Y pensar que podríamos estar bajo la misma luna en estos instantes- Le siguió su hermano abrazándola por los hombros

**-xoxox-**

-¿Lillith?- Regresa su vista a la voz que la nombró -¿Todo en orden?-

-No dejó de preguntarme… ¿Si llegaron bien? ¿Si no hubo ningún tipo de problema? ¿Si ahora se encuentran bien?- Baja el rostro recargándose en el balcón –Es una incertidumbre de la cuál no me puedo librar-

-Te preocupas demasiado- Voltea su rostro para mostrar su entre cejo ceñido -¿No eras tú la que alardeaba que Bak podía hacer de todo con suma seguridad?-

-Alardear de algo comprobado con mis propios ojos, es distinto a la incertidumbre de algo completamente nuevo hasta para él- Da la vuelta molesta

-En cualquier caso- La abraza por detrás quedando cerca de su oído –_Creo que te estas alterando por nada_- Un leve pero adorable color melón adorno sus blancas mejillas

-_Gracias…Yuu-Nii_- Corresponde aquel cálido abrazo, un abrazo que aquella persona era la única capaz de otorgarle, así mismo como hacerla sentir protegida, aun cuando tenía toda la capacidad de protegerse sola, le es imposible evitar sentirse como una damisela débil y sin ningún tipo de refuerzo.


End file.
